Les anges de la nuit
by virgulesama
Summary: Ma toute première fanfic et certainement la plus longue, crossover avec FF7 . Elle met en scéne une jeune fille amnésique qui arrive à la BGU peu de temps après la victoire de Squall sur Ultimécia. Elle ne se rappelle que de son prénom, Xelana. Etrangemen
1. Chapter 1

Des oiseaux qui chantent? Leur chant éveilla l'esprit de la jeune fille. Retrouvant difficilement ces esprits,elle prit sa tête dans sa main. Elle lui faisait mal. C'est alors qu'elle sentit le bandage sur sa tête. Elle était blessée! Comment s'était-elle fait ça? Elle regarda alors autours d'elle. Elle était dans ce qui ressemblait à un lit d'hôpital. Derrière elle, une grande fenêtre donnait sur la mer. La pièce où elle était se trouvait isolé par des rideaux.  
Elle se leva difficilement pour mieux voir les lieux. Mais elle surestima ses forces et tomba sur le sol froid de la pièce. C'est alors qu'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, corpulente et au visage jovial tira le rideaux. Elle portait une blouse blanche.  
-Tu es enfin réveillée! Attends, je vais t' aider à te rallonger. Tu fais déjà trop d'efforts. Je vois que tu n'es pas du genre à rester en place. Je suis le docteur Kadowaki. Peux-tu me dire ton nom?  
-Xélana... Et elle se rendormit aussitôt laissant le docteur bien perplexe sur son état.

_FILLE DE LA NUIT_

_Chapitre 1: Les exclus_

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Ultimécia avait été battue par les Seeds. On pansait les blessures, la vie reprenait son cour à la BGU comme ailleurs mais on oubliait difficilement...   
-Non, je ne veux plus rien entendre, Squall. Tu es le chef des Seeds et tu as le droit de dire ce que tu penses. Mais, en aucun cas, tu ne peux discuter mes décisions.  
Le ton ferme de Cid le proviseur avait laissé le jeune homme perplexe. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Cela lui paraissait impensable que Seifer soit réadmis à la BGU comme étudiant après ce qu'il avait fait! Il avait commandé l'assaut du Garden, aidé Ultimécia, instauré une dictature de trois mois sur Gabaldia mais on faisait l'impasse sur ces événements pour le réintroduire. Squall n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Reprenant son calme habituel malgré sa fureur intérieure:   
-Je sais que mon rang n'autorise pas à discuter les décision du conseil, mais essayez de ne pas oublier ce qu'il a fait ces derniers mois et...  
-Mets-toi à sa place, ajouta Cid d'une voie lasse. Il a été envoûté et il n'était nullement responsable de ces actes. Quant à Raijin et Fujin, ils ont voulu suivre celui qu'ils reconnaissaient comme leur chef et ami. Je comprends ta réaction mais on a le droit de leur redonner une seconde chance. Maintenant, cette discussion est close, Squall.  
Le jeune chef des Seeds sortit du bureau en claquant la porte furieux. La conversation n'avait rien donné et la décision été définitive.   
Il prit l'ascenseur pour retrouver ses amis qui l'attendaient dans le hall du rez-de-chaussée. Oui, aujourd'hui le solitaire les reconnaissait comme tel et il connaissait enfin la joie d'aimer Linoa. Mais ces responsabilité de son rang lui pesait et c'est avec un ton exaspéré qu'il s'adressa à eux:  
-La prochaine fois, c'est pas moi qui y vais sous prétexte que je suis le chef. De toute façon, leur décision est irrévocable.  
-Alors Seifer, Fujin et Raijin sont réadmis officiellement à la BGU, ajouta Quistis décroisant les bras et montrant ainsi par ce geste silencieux ses protestations.  
-Mais ils ont pas le droit de faire ça, merde. Ils ont oubliés ce qu'il a fait lui et ses deux acolytes?  
-Ecoute, Zell, si t'es plus malin vas-y mais c'est ce que j'ai répété au moins trois fois à Cid.  
Zell fixa son ami et supérieur et il compris alors qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. De colère, il tapa du pied. Quant à Irvine, il trouvait que l'on exagérait cette histoire car après tout, la responsable de tout ça, c'était Ultimécia et pas ceux qui lui avaient servis de pantins et Linoa approuvait silencieusement cette version. En effet, elle-même avait eu une part de responsabilité dans l'histoire en délivrant Adel alors qu'elle était sous son emprise.  
-Alors il va falloir faire avec, soupira la trabienne. Mais, il a alors intérêt à se faire petit s'il ne veut pas tâter de mon impitoyable nunchaku.  
-Moi, je trouve que l'on a raison de leur donner une nouvelle chance car seule Ultimécia a causé ce qu'on leur reproche et elle est morte.  
-Tu dits pas ça plutôt parce que tu aimes encore Seifer, Linoa?  
Linoa fixa son petit ami, rouge de colère.  
-Premièrement, Mr Leonhart c'est vous que j'aime et vous n'avez pas à douter sur ce point. Deuxièmement, vu que moi-même ai été aux prises avec cette sorcière, je parle seulement en connaissance de cause.  
-Linoa... je suis désolé ajouta Squall visiblement gêné par la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation... Tu as raison, seule Ultimécia est responsable  
-C'est rien, laisse tomber.  
Quistis, sentant la gêne, leur dit pour changer de sujet que la fille qu'ils avaient trouvés trois jours plus tôt était réveillés. C'est au cours d'une mission banale à Balamb consistant à détruire des monstres qu'ils avaient trouvé la jeune fille. Blessée à la tête, ils l'avaient ramenée à la BGU pour se faire soigner. Mais, elle les avait fortement intrigués car elle n'était connue de personne et elle n'avait aucun papier sur elle. En outre, rien n'expliquait qu'elle soit blessée puisqu'ils l'avaient trouvé dans un lieu désert.   
-On n'a qu'à aller la voir, suggéra Linoa.   
-Mouais, on a rien à faire d'autre, conclut Squall.  
Ils se rendirent tous à l'infirmerie, curieux d'entendre l'histoire de la jeune fille. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Edéa. Elle avait repris sa place à Balamb auprès de son mari depuis. Elle restait toujours aussi mystérieuses et imposait le respect par sa seule présence. Mais elle restait surtout au yeux des six jeunes gens cette gouvernante douce et aimante qui les avait toujours écoutés et consolés.   
-Alors, gouvernante, vous allez voir la fille que l'on a trouvée?  
-Oui, Zell. Le docteur m'a dit qu'elle s'était réveillait mais qu'elle avait diagnostiqué une amnésie plus ou moins totale. Apparemment, elle ne se souvient que de son nom.  
-Alors notre parfaite inconnue restera toujours inconnue de tout le monde ici, conclut Selphie.  
Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Edéa suggéra aux six amis de parler à la jeune fille pendant qu'elle s'informerait de son état auprès du docteur. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, ils constatèrent qu'elle était parfaitement réveillée et qu'elle mangeait de bonne appétit. Les entendant, elle se tourna vers eux les fixant avec inquiétude de son intense regard bleu. Elle est mignonne, pensa le séducteur. De magnifiques cheveux longs blonds dorées, des yeux troublant, une silhouette petite mais bien faite. Oui, une future conquête en perspective  
-Bonjour, commença Squall en qualité de chef. C'est nous qui vous avons trouvé il y a trois jours. Je vois que vous allez beaucoup mieux.  
-Oui... Merci ajouta-t-elle d'une voix visiblement gênée. Je suppose que vous aussi attendez une explication mais...  
-L'infirmière nous a dit, ajouta Quistis. Le problème est que vous n'aviez aucun papier d'identité sur vous et, apparemment, personne ne vous connaît: On a déjà effectué une enquête.  
-Je sais tout ça, visiblement énervée que l'on lui répète. Mais vraiment je ne peux rien vous dire. Je ne me rappelle même pas avoir dit mon nom à votre docteur il y a à peine deux heures.  
-Vous vous appelez Xélana et ce n'est pas un nom courant.  
Edéa était rentrée et tout le monde se tourna automatiquement vers elle.  
-Je m'appelle Edéa et je suis l'une des administratrices des Gardens. Au vu de votre situation, je vous propose de rester chez nous en attendant. Le docteur m'a informé de votre état. Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez rester ici en tant qu'étudiante. De toute façon, je ne vois pas où vous pourriez aller alors, en attendant. J'espère que vous accepterez.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Xélana repensa à cette femme très calme et qui sait apparemment s'imposer naturellement et elle reprenait confiance. Rien. Elle ne se rappelait de rien. Elle avait beau chercher une enfance, des parents, des souvenirs, une vie, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Amnésie totale. Ces mots, cela, elle s'en souviendrait! Cela la mettait dans un état de petit animal perdue. Elle n'existait pas, tout simplement... Il fallait qu'elle commence à vivre ou qu'elle recommence à vivre aujourd'hui.  
La femme de tout à l'heure avait résumé sa vie en quelque phrases, quelques mots, quelques secondes. Sa proposition de rester ici l'avait fait réfléchir et il fallait admettre qu'elle avait raison. Ces termes de Seed, BGU, lui été vaguement familier et pourtant, elle ne savait pas en quoi.. Il est vrai apparemment que cette école -puisque c'en était une-semblait bien organisé et elle ne s'embêtait pas trop dans les paperasses administratives.  
Oui, c'était ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire pour l'instant: Laisser les autres s'occuper d'elle pour qu'elle se trouve elle-même. Mais, elle avait l'impression d'être dépendante et cela la gênait. Mais que faire d'autre?   
Oui, décidément, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de rester à la BGU.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-SEIFER, SEIFER... Mais bon sang, où il est parti encore?  
Fujin avait enfin reçu les lettres de réadmissions à la BGU. Trop heureuse, elle avait voulu prévenir Seifer mais il était introuvable. Il est vrai que depuis un mois que "tout cela" était fini, il était devenu plus renfermé. Son amie avait constaté qu'il avait perdu de son assurance qui le rendait actif. Il devait se sentir responsable d'autant plus qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de tout ce qu'il avait fait, de toutes les blessures qu'il avait provoquées, de ces morts... Oui, il avait du sang sur les mains et cela le rendait fragile, lui le Seifer si sûr de lui auparavant. La fille n'avait pas pensé que cela affecterait tant son chef.  
Après tout, on parlait de Seifer Almasy et pas de n'importe quel mec. S'il avait fait des conneries, c'était pas sa faute. Il n'avait été qu'un pantin pour cette maudite sorcière. Mais les gens ne comprenaient pas.  
-Hé! Raijin? Espèce d'idiot! Tu pourrais pas m'aider à chercher Seifer plutôt que de rien glander!  
-Aïe! Tu pourrais pas changer de tibia la prochaine fois que tu me frappes? C'est toujours le même!   
-Je te frapperai encore si tu m'aides pas à trouver Seifer.  
-Il a dit qu'il voulait aller pêcher. Il doit être sur le ponton.  
-Alors magne-toi d'y aller, espèce de con.  
-Aïe! Je t'avais dit de changer de tibia!   
Effectivement, il était sur le ponton. Décidément, il fallait vraiment quitter Horizon et rentrer à la BGU pour qu'il reprenne du poil de la bête, pensa Fujin. Pourquoi devait-il se morfondre en se rappelant ce qu'il avait fait? L'envoûtement aurait mieux fait d'effacer ces mauvais souvenirs et qu'il se réveille pour rentrer à la BGU.   
Oui, il aurait mieux fait d'être amnésique pour trois mois et de revenir à la réalité ensuite.   
-Aujourd'hui, nous allons dans la serre de combat pour vous mettre à l'épreuve. Retrouvons-nous donc à 14 h 00 devant. Maintenant, vous pouvez y aller!   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Quistis était soulagée d'avoir fini ce cours. Décidément, avoir Seifer comme étudiant ne la mettait pas à l'aise! Cela ne faisait que trois semaines qu'elle avait retrouvé son poste de préceptrice et elle en était heureuse. Mais savoir que l'ancien ennemi était revenu et dans sa propre classe, elle avait encore du mal à le réaliser. De plus, cela était mal perçu par beaucoup d'élèves et cela créait des tensions. Pourtant, il fallait bien constater qu'il avait changé. Autrefois provocateur, il était devenu presque mélancolique, taciturne.  
Quistis avait retrouvé ses amis à la cafétéria. Zell était en colère car, une fois de plus il n'avait pu avoir de ces "incomparables et trop bon petits bretzels" selon ses propres mots.  
-Alors Miss prof, comment ce sont passé les cours?  
-Très bien, Selphie.  
-Pourquoi je ne suis pas tombé sur toi, Quistis, comme prof? Celui que j'ai, Passemard, est vraiment trop parano, soupira Linoa.  
-Au fait, je vous ai dit que j'avais Seifer et Xélana dans ma classe?   
-Alors, demanda Squall soudainement très attentif.  
-Alors Seifer a perdu de sa morgue et cela se ressent sur les notes. Quant à Xélana, elle se révèle très douée en cours. Tous les deux se sont placés au fond et ils ne s'adressent pas un mot!  
-Il est vrai que Seifer a bien changé, constata très sérieusement Zell. On ne l'a croisé que de loin pour l'instant et il s'est très renfermé.   
-Par contre, je peux vous assurer que Fujin et Raijin ont pas changés. La preuve, regardez.  
Selphie indiqua une table au fond de la cafétéria. C'était Fujin et Raijin qui s'entre-tuaient. Enfin, c'était plutôt Fujin qui battait le colosse de deux mètres de haut en l'insultant de tous les noms.  
Ouais. Ces deux sont toujours pareils mais Seifer a changé, pensa Squall avec regret à la propre surprise du chef des Seeds.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

14 h 00. Quistis était comme à son habitude à l'heure et attendait ceux qui se traînaient devant la serre de combat pour commencer le cours. Par équipe de deux, les élèves devaient battre un certain nombre de monstres en un temps bien déterminé et en ramener une preuve. Quistis avait profité du jour que l'on avait isolé le T-Rex pour organiser ce cours permettant au plus craintifs de ses étudiants de faire leurs preuves.  
Chaque élève se tourna automatiquement vers son ami. Bien sûr, personne ne semblait vouloir se mettre avec Seifer. Celui-ci n'en avait même pas l'air surpris.  
-Je pense que l'on va devoir se mettre ensemble, lui dit une voix dans le dos.  
Seifer se retourna et il vit la fille qui était arrivait après lui dans la classe et s'était installée seule dans le fond. D'habitude, elle ne disait pas un mot. Pour une fois, elle avait coiffé ses longs cheveux en une tresse. Elle avait une combinaison noire. Dessus, elle avait mis une chemise blanche dont elle avait noué le bas. Apparemment elle avait choisi deux épées comme armes suspendue chacune à une ceinture. Mais ce qui l'étonnait surtout chez elle était ces immenses yeux bleus couleur d'eau.  
-De toute façon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, ajouta-t-il ironiquement à la nouvelle.

_Chapitre 2: Le destin en marche_

Seifer s'interrogeait sur les aptitudes de son équipière qui apparemment connaissait peu la serre de combat.  
-Dis donc, tu viens souvent dans la serre?  
Celle-ci le fixa, furieuse. Comme s'il ne connaissait pas le cas de la petite amnésique. La manière dont avait été admise comme étudiante à la BGU avait laissé les étudiants perplexes. Surtout lorsque celle-ci s'est retrouvée en dernière année après avoir passé des épreuves pour établir son niveau à la surprise générale, y compris l'intéressée elle-même qui découvrait ses compétences. D'ailleurs, les élèves étaient perplexes sur l'attitude à adopter face à cette fille qu'on ne connaissait même pas. Elle-même se sentait étrangère à tout cela et c'était bien parce qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller qu'elle était restée. Cela se ressentait dans son attitude que l'on prenait pour du mépris mais qui était plutôt une résignation à la vie, d'être ici, une résignation au fait de n'être plus que Xélana Cristal. Oui, c'est sous ce nom que l'on avait enregistré la fille à la BGU. Mais, pour elle, ce nom ne lui signifiait rien. Elle voulait donc qu'on la laisse seule, seule pour réfléchir, pour essayer de se souvenir, pour accepter son sort.  
-A ton avis, crois-tu vraiment que je viens ici depuis longtemps?  
-J'en sais rien. Je demande juste.  
Celle-ci le regarda, étonnée.  
-Tu ne sais donc pas que ça fait que deux semaines que je suis ici suite à ce "petit accident" comme on dit derrière mon dos?  
-Tu sais donc pas qui je suis et c'est pourquoi tu t'es mise avec moi, dit alors Seifer, se sentant exclu une fois de plus de ce monde de la BGU dont les élèves l'ont banni suite aux événements des derniers mois malgré qu'il a été officiellement réadmis.  
-Si, je sais ce que l'on dit sur toi.  
Ce fut à lui d'être étonné cette fois.  
-Tu t'es quand même mise avec moi?  
-Exclue pour exclue, autant être avec les autres exclus. Au moins, toi, tu dis ce que tu penses. Je me voyais mal avec quelqu'un me demandant si c'est vrai que je perdu la mémoire, pour qui j'ai pris dans la guerre etc. et pour dire après à ces copains ce que le phénomène lui a dit.  
-Je vois: un phénomène avec un autre phénomène...  
-Ahhhhh!  
Le cri était venu du fond de la serre du côté de l'enclos du T-Rex. Tout de suite, Seifer et Xélana s'y précipitèrent pour constater que deux inconscients avaient réussi à rentrer dans son enclos et que les autres regardaient horrifiés leurs deux camarades tapis dans l'un des coins menacés de se faire blesser par le féroce reptile.  
-Est-ce que la clôture est électrifiée, demanda Xélana à Seifer.  
-Seul le haut l'est, normalement, mais apparemment il n'y a plus de courant.  
-Alors on y va. Et sa voix autoritaire ne prêtait pas à discussion.  
Elle commença à escalader la clôture, suivie de Seifer.  
-On va attirer son attention pour que les deux autres puissent se casser. Puis, ce sera à nous de nous débrouiller.  
Une fois dans l'enclos, ils attirèrent l'attention du T-Rex. Celui-ci les remarqua et fonça sur eux. Chacun eut juste le temps de rouler sur les côtés pour l'éviter de justesse. T-Rex était désormais face à eux et c'étaient eux qui étaient coincés.  
Alors, Seifer sortit un sortilège de Brasier X et Xélana, profitant du recul du T-rex devant la flamme, lui asséna, une épée dans chaque main, deux coups au niveau de la jambe. Celui-ci, sous la douleur, leur donna un coup de queue, les propulsant contre la paroi de la serre. Epuisés par le coup et voyant que le T-Rex leur fonçait dessus, Seifer sortit son limite effilage alors que Xélana préparait le sien: Elle croisa ses deux épées et, se concentrant, elle sembla se diviser en trois personnes parfaitement identiques. Impossible de savoir laquelle était l'originale. Alors, leurs gestes parfaitement identiques, elle foncèrent sur le T-Rex talonnés par Seifer dont la gunblade commençait à s'embraser. Le T-Rex tenta vainement de mordre l'une des trois filles mais ils traversa l'illusion. Profitant de ce bref instant, Seifer attaqua le flanc droit avec son limite et Xélana le flanc gauche avec deux épées semblant projeter des éclairs.  
Enfin, le T-Rex atteint fatalement s'affaissa sur le sol, au soulagement des deux équipiers épuisés par ce bref mais éprouvant combat.  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, ici?  
Quistis accourait son fouet à la main. De loin, elle put voir le combat tandis que les élèves s'écartaient de l'enclos, regardant le combat d'un air ahuri. Le T-Rex mort, Xélana et Seifer sortirent en escaladant l'enclos et arrivèrent. Alors qu'elle allait les interroger, elle vit Xélana empoigner l'un de ses camarades par le col de son uniforme.  
-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez là dedans? Vous vous rendez compte que vous auriez pu y laisser votre peau si on était pas intervenus? Tu voulais mourir ou quoi!   
-Xélana, calme-toi, la prévient Seifer, ou c'est toi qui va voir des emmerdes.  
Elle lâcha l'élève, qui aussitôt tomba par terre, visiblement soulagé, d'avoir échappé et au T-Rex et à la colère de la jeune fille.  
-Maintenant tous les quatre, vous allez me suivre dans le bureau du proviseur et tout de suite trancha la préceptrice Quistis.  
-Bon, si j'ai bien compris récapitula le proviseur, Roy et Bob étaient allés dans l'enclos du T-Rex profitant d'une panne du système. Vous vouliez prouver vos capacités aux autres -permettez-moi de préciser qu'il existe des manières plus intelligentes-mais le T-Rex vous a coincés et c'est alors que Seifer et Xélana sont intervenu et ont tué le T-Rex pendant que vous vous échappiez.  
-Mais Xélana a ensuite voulu nous tuer pour ce qu'on a fait et c'est la préceptrice qui nous a plutôt sauvé la vie, ajouta Roy en tentant vainement de se défendre.  
-Et vous, Quistis, vous avez quelque chose à ajouter?  
-Simplement que Seifer et Xélana ont été efficaces et que leur réactions étaient légitimes après un tel combat, reconnaissant par là le caractère insensé de l'expédition  
Roy/Bob.  
-Alors, Roy et Bob, vous passerez en conseil de discipline. Quant à vous deux, en s'adressant à Seifer et Xélana, vous pouvez partir.   
Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent, laissant les deux suicidaires au courroux de Cid et de Quistis. Une fois dans l'ascenseur:  
-Tu as été efficace, reconnut Seifer.  
-Et si je te dis que je me suis étonnée moi-même. Je ne me savais même pas capable d'un tel limite. Remarque, le tien a aussi été efficace.  
-Il faut croire que dans le feu de l'action, tu te retrouves! Par contre, la prochaine fois, fais gaffe quand tu t'énerves.   
-Tu parles en connaissance de cause?  
-Disons que j'apprends à mes dépend que les gens ont du mal à pardonner. Ils ont du mal à oublier, ajouta-t-il mélancoliquement. Puis, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, excuse-moi, je...  
-C'est rien. T'as pas...  
Juste au moment où la porte de l'ascenseur suivait, une colonne de muscle la bouscula...  
-Seifer, t'as eus des emmerdes pour qu'on te convoque chez Cid?  
-Raijin, fais gaffe, tu vois pas qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre, ajouta Fujin en lui donnant un "petit" coup de poing dans le ventre.  
-Fais pas gaffe, ils sont toujours comme ça mais ils sont inséparables. Venez à la cafétéria, les gars, on va vous raconter nos exploits. Tu viens avec nous, Xélana, si la compagnie de deux autres phénomènes ne te dérange pas, sur un ton vaguement fier.  
Fujin le dévisagea. Pour la première fois depuis que Ultimécia était morte, Seifer venait de reprendre confiance en lui. Il voulait enfin leur parler sans cette pointe de regret dans la voix mais avec ce rictus de satisfaction. C'est alors qu'elle regarda la fille derrière lui. C'était à elle que Seifer s'adressait. C'était elle qui leur rendait leur Seifer.  
-C'est que j'ai à faire et...  
-Hors de questions, l'interrompit Fujin. Tu viens avec nous à la cafét.  
Elle se retrouva donc au milieu de la cafét sirotant un chocolat, Fujin la dévisageant et Seifer racontant le combat à un Raijin attentif, béat devant son chef  
-Je dois reconnaître que tu te bats drôlement bien.  
-Tu étais pas ici avant, s'interrogea Raijin. Tu... Aïe. Il sentit un coup de pied sous la table et il se tourna vers Fujin par habitude. Mais celle-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Non, c'était Seifer! Ça faisait trois mois qu'il l'avait pas frappé!   
Alors, n'en pouvant plus, Xélana se mise à rigoler à ne plus s'arrêter. Les trois amis la regardèrent en l'interrogeant du regard. Entre deux rires, elle réussit à placer une phrase.  
-C'est que c'est trop marrant comment vous vous tapez l'un sur l'autre. Désolé, mais c'est trop comique.  
Derrière eux, tout le monde se retournait pour savoir qui rigolait et ils furent surpris de reconnaître qui c'était elle qui ne souriait jamais.  
Elle-même s'en rendit compte. Depuis deux trois semaines qu'elle était là, elle riait enfin? Ce serait son premier souvenir heureux depuis toute sa vie, du moins ce dont elle se rappelait.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Miss prof, soucieuse?  
Quistis vit ses cinq amis arrivés à l'entrée de la serre, Zell accourant bien sûr avant tout le monde.  
-Tu le sais, Zell, qu'on ne doit pas courir dans les couloirs.  
-Eh, Quistis, je suis plus ton élève, ajouta celui-ci.  
-Laisse-la, Zell. Je te signale que c'est toi le premier qui a voulu savoir, alors ne la fâche pas.  
-Si toi aussi tu t'y mets Squall.  
Quistis leur raconta ce qui s'était passé à la serre, combien elle avait été surprise par Xélana de la voir aussi bien manier deux épées dans chaque main, son limite, mais surtout, ce qui l'avait le plus impressionnée, sa parfaite coordination de mouvements avec Seifer.  
-J'ai parlé d'elle à Edéa, dit la jeune sorcière. J'avais l'impression que lorsqu'elle lui proposé de rester à la BGU, c'était plus pour elle-même que pour Xélana.   
Squall approuva silencieusement de la tête.  
-Je lui ai donc parlé et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait senti qu'il fallait que Xélana reste à la BGU, une sorte de prémonition en fait. Moi-même, je me pose des questions sur elle, en particulier son nom. Vous saviez que Xélana en langage nécromancien veut dire chef-d'oeuvre?  
Selphie et Irvine la regardaient, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.  
-Vous allez peut-être me prendre pour un idiot, compléta Squall, mais j'ai l'impression de la connaître. Je pense même que l'on est tous concernés par cette fille. Pour moi, c'est le destin qui a voulu que ce soit nous qui la trouvions. C'est comme si nos vies étaient liées à la sienne...   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Laguna s'interrogeait sur les révélations que Geyser venait de lui faire. Kyros et Ward le regardaient s'agiter dans tous les sens.  
-Et vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avancez, Docteur?  
-Zi, Zi, aucune elleul pozzible. Ultimécia est vivante. Zes détecteurs occulteus montlent une activité calactélistique de la sorcière. Nein, nein. Pad d'elleuls.  
Comment était-ce possible? Son fils l'avait tué lors de la compression. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes avec les monstres qui étaient tombés de la larme sélénite. Et voilà que Adel était toujours vivante: la cerise sur le gâteau dans tous les ennuis qu'il avait dû régler, pensa-t-il  
-Avez-vous pu la localiser?  
-Z'est bien là leu hic. Elle ezt à Deling City!  
Les trois compagnons le dévisagèrent. Galbadia abritait encore celle qui avait provoqué les désastres du  
-Bon, Kyros, on va à la BGU. Ward, tu me mets Ellone en lieu sûr. Quant à vous, Geyser, vous m'approfondissez vos recherches. Revoyez si vos détecteurs se sont trompés.  
-Nein, nein nein, s'écria le professeur indigné.  
-Faites-le quand même. On ne peut avoir le moindre doute.  
Sur ce, le président d'Esthar, suivi sur ses talons par l'éternel Kiros. Quant à Ward, il alla chercher Ellone, laissant le cher professeur bouillonnant d'indignation sur la mise en doute de ses résultats.  
L'hydre arriva rapidement à la BGU. Laguna et Kyros en descendirent pour aller directement expliquer la situation aux Kramer. Mais en chemin, alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait, Laguna bouscula la jeune fille qui allait sortir.   
-Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu. C'est alors que Laguna fixa droit dans les yeux la fille, ses yeux si inoubliables...   
-Dépêche-toi, Laguna, on doit y aller.  
Le président fixa son ami lorsqu'il le rappela à la réalité. Alors qu'il tourna la tête pour de nouveau voir la jeune fille, celle-ci était déjà partie.  
-Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a, Laguna? Tu as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.  
-Les yeux de la fille, ses yeux, j'ai cru voir Raine... La même intensité...   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

L'appel de Cid résonna dans la BGU:  
-Les Seeds, Squall, Zell, Irvine, Selphie, l'étudiante Linoa et l'institutrice Quistis sont priés de se rendre dans mon bureau pour une réunion immédiate.  
Quand les six amis arrivèrent, ils furent surpris de voir Laguna et Kyros.  
-Mauvaises nouvelles en vue, dit Squall?  
-C'est pour quoi? Une maladie contagieuse chez les chocobos d'Esthar? Vous avez perdu Ward? Ou c'est Ellone qui a fait une fugue, demanda Selphie sans se douter de la situation.   
-Non, annonça très sérieusement Laguna. On vient de m'apprendre que Ultimécia serait vivante à Deling City. Seul Squall, avec sa froideur habituelle, retint un cri de stupéfaction parmi les six vainqueurs de la grande bataille. Soudain, un bruit de portable se mit en marche. Laguna sortit se sa poche un visiophone. C'était Geyser.  
-Monzieu le plésident. Je vous dois des excuzes. Je m'étais bienne tlompé...  
-Alors Ultimécia est bien morte? Demanda vivement celui-ci.  
-Oh! Nein, nein, nein. Elle ezt bienne vivant més il y a oune petit ploblème en plus.  
-Vous pouvez en venir au fait? Regrettant que le professeur ne soit pas devant lui pour lui botter le train.  
-Bon, ze fét au plus blef. Mez détegteurs occultes ont logalisé un nautre zignal. Cela poullait bienne être Adel.  
-Génial, ironisa Zell, deux nécromanciens pour le prix d'un.  
-Il faut agir et vite. Je m'étonne même qu'ils n'aient pas encore fait parler d'eux.  
Edéa, qui jusque là n'avait pas placé un mot, paraissait maintenant très inquiète.  
-Faites également venir Seifer, Fujin et Raijin. Ils ont le droit de savoir et ils peuvent nous être utiles.  
Chacun acquiesça en silence.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _Chapitre 3: Une équipe?_

Seifer fut encore plus abasourdi que les autres. Alors, ce n'était pas encore fini. Il faudrait encore revenir sur ses fautes. D'un autres côté, c'était peut-être l'occasion inespérée de se racheter définitivement au yeux de la BGU. Mais l'idée se de retrouver face à Ultimécia ne l'enchantait guère. Au pire, il pourrait comptait sur Raijin et sur Fujin et peut-être sur les six comparses.  
-Bon, récapitula Cid. Vous allez vous rendre à Deling City. Inutile de vous recommander la prudence. Là-bas, Seifer, je veux que tu trouves une planque sûre où vous vous installerez, puisque tu connaît bien la ville. Je veux un bilan de la situation actuelle, notamment qui a repris les commandes de l'Etat. Peu d'informations circulent sur le sujet. Votre but est de localiser Ultimécia et éventuellement Adel. Mais pas d'imprudence. Dès que vous avez des informations, vous nous prévenez par radio et on avisera ensuite. Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter?  
-Je pense qu'on est trop repérables et j'aimerais un dixième membre pour cette mission qui soit complètement inconnu de Galbadia. Cela pourrait s'avérer utile si les choses tournaient mal.  
-Tu a raison, Squall, reconnut Cid. Mais je ne vois pas qui pourrait assurer ce rôle. A la BGU, tous les Seeds sont connus des services secrets galbadiens et je ne vais pas...  
-Xélana fera très bien l'affaire. Je l'ai vue à l'oeuvre et je sais de quoi elle est capable, assura Seifer.  
-Je pense que Seifer a raison, renchérit Quistis. C'est l'un de nos meilleures éléments.  
-Mais... Commença Cid   
-Allez la prévenir qu'elle fera partie de cette mission. Elle sera tout à fait compétente.  
Cid regarda sa femme qui avait pris la décision. Elle devait penser que Xélana avait son rôle à jouer dans la mission. Soit! Il ferait une fois de plus confiance à l'intuition de sa femme.  
Laguna, qui n'avait plus placé un mot depuis l'arrivée de Seifer, était impressionné par le sens de l'organisation du Cid. En quart, Cid avait exposé la situation avec ses dangers mais tout le monde semblait prêt à faire face au nouveau danger qui les guettait. Oui, une fois, de plus, il pouvait partir l'âme tranquille.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Xélana fut surprise lorsque le chef des Seeds vint la voir. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis qu'il était passé la voir à l'infirmerie il y avait trois semaines. Elle le fut encore plus lorsque qu'on lui annonça qu'elle partait en mission à Deling City. Elle situait plus ou moins la ville sur les cartes qu'elle avait apprises mais elle n'arrivait pas à se l'imaginer.  
Mais pourquoi elle? Cela ne faisait que trois semaines qu'elle était ici et elle n'était même pas titulaire pour partir en mission du Seed?  
-Parce ce que personne ne te connaît et que, si les choses tournent mal, tu sauras te défendre, lui avait répondu le chef des Seeds.  
Cela l'avait vexée qu'on la prenne en compte uniquement parce qu'elle n'était connue de personne. Mais d'un autre côté, elle allait enfin sortir de la BGU et de cette île de Balamb pour voir enfin le monde qu'elle ne connaissait désormais que par des images. Oui, cette mission allait peut être lui apporter quelque chose.  
De plus, il fallait le reconnaître, elle aimait la vie qu'elle menait ici. Ces deux semaines avaient été riches en connaissances sur elle-même et sur la situation des pays suite à ce qui avait appelé la compression. Oui, cette mission permettrait d'approfondir sa découverte intérieure.   
Elle était en avance, apparemment. On avait rendez-vous à la gare de Balamb mais personne n'était encore là. Décidément, elle aurait mieux d'y aller en voiture plutôt que d'y aller à pied sous prétexte de voir le pays. Elle flâna alors autour de la gare. La ville lui était agréable. Elle était tellement bien harmonisée dans sa construction. Cette ville était à l'image de la paix.  
Puis, elle retourna à la gare et, là, elle fut surprise de voir ses trois nouveaux amis:  
-Aïe. Mais Fujin, c'est pas faute.  
-Toujours la forme, à ce que je vois, ajouta Xélana. Depuis la serre de combat, elle se sentait proche et ces trois-là le lui rendaient.  
-Ah, salut Xélana, je vois que toi aussi tu es en avance. D'habitude on est plutôt du genre juste à l'heure mais ce con de Raijin a encore mal compris.  
Ils discutèrent tous les quatre pendant la demi-heure qu'il leur restait. Raijin et Fujin étaient content d'avoir retrouvé un peu de leur Seifer depuis son combat dans la serre. De même, Xélana était heureuse de parler avec des gens qui eux-même étaient isolés à la BGU d'une certaine manière, comme elle. De plus, elle ne riait qu'en leur compagnie. Pourtant, leur conversation prit un ton sérieux quand elle demanda à Seifer quels étaient ses sentiments face à ses anciens ennemis.  
-Tu sais, ça fait bizarre. Ils reconnaissent mes mérites de guerrier mais ils restent distants avec moi. Remarque, je les comprends, après ce que j'ai fait. En fait, la mission va permettre de savoir leur opinion vis-à-vis de moi.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Dépêche, Squall, sinon on va louper le train.  
Squall se demandait comment il allait réagir face à Seifer, son ancien supérieur ennemi et aujourd'hui un compagnon de mission. Linoa ressentait cette gêne en Squall et faisait tout pour lui changer les idées. Zell, lui-même d'habitude surexcité à l'idée de partir en mission, traînassait derrière Squall. Il n'arrivait toujours pas avaler ce que les trois avaient fait. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus marqué était l'occupation à Balamb sous le contrôle de Raijin et de Fujin. Balamb était sa ville, sa famille, et ces deux (trois-là) auraient pu tuer tout le monde. Quistis, elle, avait rendu un jugement plus favorable depuis son intervention dans la serre. Oui, on pouvait avoir confiance en eux. Quant à Irvine, il avait convaincu Selphie que la responsable de tout ça était Ultimécia et personne d'autres. Ils ne faisaient pas trop de soucis pour ça. Par contre, tout le monde s'interrogeait sur l'attitude à prendre face à Xélana. A part Quistis, personne n'avait revu la jeune fille et s'interrogeait sur l'attitude à prendre face celle qui avait une réputation de tristesse, sérieux mais aussi de franche colère qui pouvait faire mal quand les choses tournaient mal.  
Pourtant, quand ils arrivèrent à la gare, ils furent surpris de voir les quatre autre membres de l'expédition discuter joyeusement sur les marches et surtout de voir la fille rire.  
Décidément, l'inconnue au grand yeux bleus leur promettait encore bien des surprises et la mission pour les dix membres ne faisaient que commençer.  
Le train démarra lentement. A l'intérieur, les membres de la mission s'étaient installés dans un compartiment pour personnes quelconques. Non, il était hors de question d'aller occuper le compartiment des Seeds. Ils seraient déjà repérables. Zell tournait donc en rond dans le compartiment, ne pouvant faire ses habituelles cabrioles. Irvine était allé chercher Selphie qui visitait le train comme d'habitude. Squall restait dans ce coin essayant de se concentrant sur les détails de la stratégie, Linoa silencieuse et Quistis admirant le paysage.  
Enfin le silence fut rompu:  
-Dis, Quistis, tu peux venir me chercher le quatuor Seifer.  
-Tu sais, Squall que tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts pour les mettre à l'aise. Et je pense que l'on devrait tous faire un petit peu plus d'efforts pour se parler. Sinon, cela risque de mettre la mission en péril.  
Il fallait reconnaître que, comme d'habitude, Quistis avait bien analysé la situation  
-Il faudrait que eux aussi fassent des efforts. Après tout... Il n'eut le temps d'achever sa phrase. Le train s'arrêta net. Quelqu'un avait tiré le signal d'alarme. Automatiquement, Squall prit sa gunblade dans les mains et courut dans le train voir de ce dont il s'agissait, talonné par Linoa, Quistis et Zell.  
Xélana visitait le train. Décidément, ce tunnel sous la mer n'en finissait pas. Elle n'avait pas voulu rester dans le compartiment où chacun ne disait rien, comme si elle était l'élément étranger de cette équipe toujours si soudée. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un cri.  
-Je vais de tuer, sale dictateur. Pour mon pays...  
En face d'elle, Seifer essayait de repousser le poignard que tenait dans sa main un jeune homme qui savait très bien s'en servir. Seifer avait l'air d'hésiter à combattre, plus sur la défensive. Un deuxième homme était étendu derrière Seifer. Mais celui se relevait et il allait le frapper dans le dos. Il était armé d'un long bâton dont chaque extrémité se finissait par une lame de fer tranchante.  
Apparemment, Fujin et Raijin n'était pas dans le coin. C'était donc à elle d'intervenir. Heureusement qu'on lui leur avait recommandé la discrétion! Pensa-t-elle ironiquement.  
Alors, elle dégaina ses deux épées et le deuxième la remarqua. Il changea de cible et se tourna vers elle. Alors qu'il allait lui donnait un coup de bâton, celle-ci put arrêter le coup en tenant ses épées en croix droit devant elle. La bâton ne put forcer ce barrage improvisé et recula sous l'impact des lames. Alors elle en profita pour l'attaquer. Alors qu'elle allait porter son coup, celui-ci l'esquissa avec une grande sous place et la frappa à la main droite, lui faisant perdre une des épées sous la douleur.  
De son côté, Seifer était toujours sous la menace dupoignard et il hésitait encore à dégainer sa gunblade. Alors, Xélana, bloquant le nouveau coup que son adversaire allait porter avec sa dernière épée, de l'autre main, elle invoqua un sort de glace basique. Elle envoya le pic de glace droit dans la gorge de l'homme. Celui s'écroula net.  
Seifer n'étant plus menacé, elle acheva enfin le deuxième adversaire en l'assommant avec un sort de vent qui le propulsa contre le mur du train.  
Le combat terminé, elle alla droit vers Seifer pour dire ce qu'elle pensait!  
-Mais pourquoi t'as pas dégainé ta gunblade? Tu aurais facilement pu l'avoir!  
-Désolé... Mais le fait qu'il me rappelle ce que j'avais fait pour son pays m'a... M'a fait perdre les moyens et je voulais pas en tuer un de plus.  
Tuer. Le mot résonna dans sa tête. Elle fixa alors son regard sur l'homme qui deux minutes plus tôt avait menacé son coéquipier. Non, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait tuer. C'était elle. Dans le combat, elle n'avait pas réalisé l'importance de ce geste. Elle venait de tuer un homme, un homme qui devait avoir une famille, des amis, une vie, une identité... Et, elle, en quelque seconde, elle avait tué un être humain.  
Seifer vit la fille fixer le cadavre d'un air absent. Il comprit alors qu'elle n'avait jamais tué auparavant. Ou du moins, ne s'en rappelait-elle pas. Elle avait tué un homme et non pas un horrible T-Rex. Lui-même ne put rien dire. Après tout, elle l'avait tué pour le tuer lui. Une fois de plus, il avait du sang sur les mains, un Galbadien de plus...  
Ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte que le train s'était arrêté. Le combat n'était pas passé inaperçu. C'est alors qu'arrivèrent tous les autres membres de l'équipe, Squall en tête.   
-Et, merde, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?  
Cela ramena Seifer et Xélana à la réalité.   
-C'est que...  
-On a pas le temps pour les explications. On va vous vouloir nous interroger et on sera repérés. Tant pis, on saute tous du train et on va rejoindre Deling City à pied. On n'est plus loin.  
Chacun acquiesça, réalisant que cette mission allait être plus difficile qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé.  
Ils avaient sauté du train et personne ne les avaient remarqués dans la panique. Heureusement, il ne s'était pas arrêté au milieu d'une plaine mais dans une forêt. Ils avaient marché toute l'après-midi et ils s'arrêtèrent le soir pour se reposer. De toutes la journée, Xélana et Seifer s'étaient dans un mutisme obstiné et on n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce qui s'était passé.   
-Bon, maintenant que l'on est tranquille, vous allez m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé et qui étaient ces personnes.  
-... Ça devait être deux Galbadiens puisqu'ils m'avaient reconnu, ajouta Seifer d'une voix basse. Ils sont rentrés dans le wagon par l'une des vitres. Apparemment, ils avaient prévu le coup et ils avaient dû me repérer sous la surprise. J'ai pu repousser le premier mais je n'avais pas vu le deuxième. Il m'a menacé de son poignard. J'aurais pu sortir ma gunblade mais quelque chose m'en a empêché... C'est alors que Xélana est intervenue. Elle s'est interposée avec le premier. En même temps, elle a tué celui qui avait le poignard.  
En disant ces mots, il vit que la jeune fille avait baissé les yeux.   
-Puis vous êtes arrivés et c'est tout.  
Tout le monde se tourna alors machinalement vers Xélana, qui s'éloignait du groupe pour être au calme.  
-Aie! Mais Fujin, j'ai rien fait!  
-C'est à cause de toi, Ducon, qu'on a laissé Seifer seul. Tout ça parce que t'avais faim.  
-Arrêter tous les deux, dit Quistis. Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux cinq minutes.  
-Mais, dis-moi Seifer, qu'est-ce que Xélana a? Demanda Irvine. Elle devrait être plutôt fière de t'avoir sauvé la peau. Au lieu de ça, elle part sans rien dire.  
-Disons qu'elle aime pas se vanter du premier homme qu'elle a tué pour moi, je suppose.  
-Il faudrait peut-être que quelqu'un aille lui parler. C'est dans ces moments que l'on a envie que quelqu'un nous écoute.  
-Tu as raison, docteur Freud, plaisanta Selphie.  
-Seifer, tu t'en charge. Tu connais les détails de l'affaire.  
-Je suppose que c'est un ordre, chef, demanda Seifer cynique.  
-Hé, attends-nous Seifer.   
Seifer s'éloignait, Fujin et Raijin sur les talons. Ceux qui restaient se demandaient comment on pouvait être au courant de leur mission. Chacun se mit d'accord sur le fait que cela devaient être des Galbadiens, des résistants peut-être, qui avaient voulu tuer Seifer. Décidément, il fallait rester sur ses gardes.  
-Bon, récapitula Squall. Cette affaire du train ne devrait plus nous gêner pour notre mission. Ils sont tous les deux morts et personne ne nous connaissait dans le train. Par contre, cela veut dire que l'on nous a repérés et il va falloir être plus prudent. De toute façon, demain midi, on est à Deling City et l'on devra se fondre dans la foule; Seifer nous a déniché une planque. Là-bas, on essayera de contacter le père de Linoa. Il nous aidera sûrement si on lui demande de ne pas se montrer. Ensuite, on avisera.  
Ses cinq compagnons acquiescèrent.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Eh, Xélana, ça va?  
-A ton avis. Je vais très bien puisque que je suis vivante!  
-Ecoute, c'est pas la peine de te culpabiliser et ça sert à rien de fuir. N'oublie pas désormais que tu es à la BGU et les missions peuvent exiger de te battre aussi bien contre des hommes que contre des monstres. Et n'oublie pas tu as tué cet homme pour moi. Après tout, ajouta ironiquement Seifer, ce serait plutôt à moi de me sentir coupable. Après tout, il avait voulu me tuer pour ce que j'ai fait.  
Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui réponde quelque chose, à nier sa faute à lui, à répéter que c'était elle la seule responsable et qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Non, elle le regardait seulement avec ses grands yeux bleus qui avait l'air de sonder son âme. Finalement, si elle parla, c'était pour dire:  
-Désolé, c'est moi qui suis égoïste. Et la victime de l'histoire, c'est pas ces deux hommes ou ma conscience, c'est toi.  
Sur ce, elle repartit rejoindre les autres. Comme elle était étrange! Elle pouvait facilement s'emporter lorsqu'elle l'estimait nécessaire, elle était une vraie guerrière avec ses moments de faiblesse et ses blessures. Mais, elle était aussi l'amie compréhensive qui savait écouter lorsqu'on venait la consoler et laisser ses propres problèmes de conscience.  
Fujin et Raijin avaient écouté le cours de la conversation. Ils voyaient maintenant Seifer pensif. Oui, leur Seifer avait définitivement changé et ça avait été une erreur de penser qu'il redeviendrait comme avant. En effet, car, désormais, il fallait compter avec elle.  
-Alors, Miss, tu reviens sans tes serviteurs? Et le moral? Demanda Selphie joyeusement.  
C'était la première fois que tout le monde se préoccupait plus pour elle-même que pour son état.  
-Je ferai avec, t'en fais pas, répondit celle-ci par un sourire.  
-Et bien, il faut croire que Seifer a très bien su quoi te dire. Il y a anguille sous roche. Allez, laisse-moi deviner. Toi et Seifer, vous êtes ensemble! Ricana Irvine.  
-Laissez-la. Elle a eu assez d'émotion pour aujourd'hui, ajouta la préceptrice, continuant inconsciemment à protéger son élève. D'ailleurs le repas est prêt. Appelez-moi tout le monde.   
Alors qu'elle avait peine fini sa phrase, le trio Seifer revenait. Il ne manquait plus que Linoa et Squall.  
-Inutile de demander où ils sont, s'exclama joyeusement Zell. Sûrement dans un coin isolé en train de...  
-En train de faire quoi Zell?  
-Oh,... Squall, on te cherchait justement.  
-C'est ça, détourne la conversation. Au fait, Seifer, la planque que tu nous a trouvée, c'est quoi?  
-C'est une ancienne maison qui appartenait à un soldat qui est mort lors des derniers combats. Elle suffisant près du centre ville mais aussi assez isolée dans le réseau de petites rues de Deling pour passer inaperçu.  
-Ouais. Ça fera l'affaire. Bon, une fois qu'on arrivera en ville, Seifer, Raijin et Fujin, vous installerez le matériel. Zell, Selphie, Xélana, vous en profiterez pour aller du côté de la maison présidentielle pour vous informer discrètement.. Linoa et moi, on en profitera pour aller voir le major Caraway. Quistis et Irvine, vous essayez de me retrouver vos connaissance du Seed à Deling City.Ils sont peut-être au courant de quelque chose. Profitez aussi pour m'acheter les journaux locaux.  
-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, conclut Zell affamé, mais j'ai faim.   
Décidément, pensa Xélana, plus il y avait de dangers, plus les Seeds se rapprochaient les uns des autres. Ils formaient vraiment une équipe et, pour l'instant, ils avaient l'air de l'avoir accepter.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapitre 4: Ville du danger_

-Alors Xélana, tu en as tiré quelque chose du soldat?  
-Oui... Son numéro de téléphone et un rendez-vous à l'hôtel Galbadia.  
-Tu fais des ravages, Xélana. Si tu continues, Seifer va être jaloux, lui fit remarquer Zell.  
-D'abord, il y a rien entre nous. Et ensuite, qu'est-ce que vous avez appris vous deux, plutôt que de dire des bêtises.  
-Décidément, tu es trop sérieuse, soupirèrent Selphie et Zell. De Toute façon, nous, c'est pareil. Soit les gens ne comprennent pas ce qu'on leur demande, soit ils ne disent rien.  
On pourrait parler le moomba qu'ils nous répondraient pareil!   
C'est alors qu'ils virent s'élancer Xélana vers une rue mitoyenne. Ne comprenant pas, ils la suivirent en courant.  
-Bon sang, et après on dit que c'est moi qui tient pas en place. Eh, Xélana, attends-nous.  
-Bon sang, dépêchez-vous, il va nous échapper.  
-Qui? Lui répondit-il au moment où elle rattrapait l'homme et lui sautait dessus, le projetant par-terre.  
-Bon sang, aidez-moi à le maîtriser.  
Alors, Selphie et Zell reconnurent l'un des hommes du train que Xélana avait battus.   
-Maintenant, tu vas me dire pourquoi t'as essayé de nous tuer, lui cria Xélana le saisissant par la chemise.  
-Attends, calme-toi, Xélana, c'est pas en l'effrayant comme tu fais que tu vas le faire parler;  
-Au contraire, Xélana, laisse-moi lui donner un coup de poing bien placé pour qu'il réponde.  
-Eh, ho, calmez-vous, je vais tout vous expliquer, dit enfin l'homme. Bon, c'est vrai, j'étais dans le train mais j'ai compris mon erreur. Maintenant, je vous espionnais mais, c'était uniquement pour comprendre pourquoi des Seeds étaient avec Almasy.  
-Dis plutôt que c'était mieux pour nous tuer, oui.  
-Non, non, c'est vrai. Je suis un résistant de Deling City. On avait appris que Almasy et ses deux lieutenants étaient revenus à la BGU. Sur le moment, on a cru qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup. Puis, on a paniqué lorsqu'on a su qu'il revenait à Galbadia. On a alors voulu le tuer. Mais elle est intervenue, en fixant avec crainte Xélana. Elle m'a assommé. Je me suis réveillé juste quand je vous ai vu tous vous enfuir. Alors, moi-même étant recherché comme résistant, je me suis enfui et je vous ai suivis. C'est là que j'ai compris que Almasy ne vous trompait pas.  
-Mouais, ajouta Xélana, visiblement peu convaincue. Mais si t'es un résistant, tu vas pouvoir nous donner les renseignements que l'on veut.  
-Ecoutez, pas ici. On sait jamais. Retrouvons-nous plutôt dans trois heures au café des Martres. Là-bas, je vous dirai ce que vous voulez savoir. Sur ce, il partit en courant, Xélana ayant entre deux relâché sa prise sur l'homme.  
-Et merde. Il a déjà disparu, s'exclama Zell.  
-A votre avis, on doit le croire? demanda Xélana.  
-Pour moi, il ne s'amuserait à nous mentir vu comme tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil! On devrait plutôt prévenir les autres.  
-Oui, Selphie, tu as raison.  
-Par contre, tu veux toujours pas admettre que t'as un faible pour Seifer. Y'a qu'à voir comment tu allais tabasser celui qui as essayé de le tuer.  
-Je me passe de vos commentaires.  
Elle accéléra son pas pour ne plus les entendre. Mais leur rire moqueur lui parvenait nettement aux oreilles.  
Quand ils rentrèrent à la planque, Xélana ouvrit trop brusquement la porte et Raijin se prit la porte très doucement.  
-Putain, Raijin, tu peux faire gaffe où tu mets tes pieds, cria Fujin qui n'avait pas assisté à la pièce.  
-Mais c'est pas de ma faute, c'est...  
A ce moment-là, Squall ouvrit la porte et Raijin se la reprit dans la figure une fois de plus.  
-Vous êtes tous là?   
-Bon sang mais personne s'inquiète pour moi ici, gémit Raijin. Sur quoi, Fujin montra qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui par un bon coup de poing dans le ventre.  
Linoa était rentrée juste derrière Squall et il faut reconnaître que cette dernière n'avait pas le moral.  
-Irvine et Quistis ne sont pas rentrés encore.  
-Bon, on va les attendre et on fera le point.  
Vingt minutes plus tard, tous le monde était réuni Visiblement, Squall et Linoa devaient avoir des mauvaises nouvelles puisque celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de regarder d'un regard inquiet Linoa qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot.  
-Maintenant, tu peux nous dire ce qui ne va pas, Squall, s'impatienta Zell.  
-Le major Caraway a été arrêté pour haute trahison!  
-Comment cela s'est passé?  
-On a vu les soldats l'embarquer dans une camionnette, menottes aux poings. On a demandé à des gens ce qui c'était arrivé. On nous a dit qu'il avait été arrêté pour avoir comploté contre ce gouvernement.  
-Ils doivent avoir des preuves, fit remarquer Seifer pour que l'on arrête une si haute autorité.  
-Il faut agir, Squall. On ne peut laisser mon père comme ça. Après tout, il nous a déjà aidé autrefois  
Alors celui-ci regarda Linoa et réfléchit aux mots qu'il allait dire avant de répondre.  
-Ecoute, Linoa... On a des ordres et...  
-Bon sang mais on parle de mon père, Squall, cria Linoa qui s'emportait. Tu ne peux pas laisser de côté ces maudits ordres pour qu'on aille le libérer.  
-Tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant, c'est essayer de contacter la BGU pour recevoir de nouveaux ordres vue la tournure qu'ont pris les événements.  
-Mais... Elle n'acheva pas quand Squall lui asséna l'un de ces regards furieux. Oui, il avait raison. En tant que Seed, il se devait d'obéir aux ordres. Mais elle, elle se devait d'intervenir pour son père, sans éveiller l'attention de Squall. C'est bon. Elle se résignerait (temporairement) à attendre.  
-Bon, ce point réglé, on passe aux suivants. Alors, vous avez des informations.  
-Eh bien, il semblerait que Deling City soit devenue très méfiante envers les Seeds puisque le garden de Galbaldia a été placé sous la surveillance des soldats et que l'on trouve aucun Seed en ville, commença Quistis.  
-Et, pour tes journaux, ajouta placidement Irvine, il nous apprennent rien si ce n'est que Galbaldia a été victime de tous les maux de la terre à cause d'Esthar et des Seeds.  
-Et vous trois, ça a donné quoi?  
-Eh bien, Xélana a rendez-vous avec un charmant soldat de Galbadia pour un dîner aux chandelles, plaisanta Selphie.  
-Et on nous a fait part d'un deuxième rendez-vous mais cela m'étonnerait que ce jeune homme veuille la revoir, surenchérit Zell.  
Chacun les regarda étonnés, sauf Xélana qui préférait une fois de plus ignorer leur insinuations idiotes.  
-Vous pouvez vous expliquer?  
-Je traduis. Apparemment, les soldats ne veulent rien dire mais on a rencontré le résistant du train qui est prêt à nous donner des informations. Il a compris que Seifer avait changé et il nous a suivis jusqu'ici. On a rendez-vous dans un bar pour avoir des infos.  
-Mais alors, il pourrait nous donner des informations sur mon père?  
On n'avait donc guère dans la mission qui se compliquait. Pour l'instant, leur seule piste valable était ce résistant et Squall n'appréciait pas que la mission devienne une affaire privée pour Linoa. Pour l'instant, le mieux qu'il avait à faire, c'était d'aller voir ce résistant. Mais sa sorcière devrait rester ici. Elle qui pouvait n'en faire qu'à sa tête serait mieux ici.  
On décida que Linoa, Irvine et Quistis resteraient sur place tandis que Selphie, Zell, Xélana et Squall iraient voir ce résistant. Quant à Seifer, Fujin et Raijin, ils pensaient pouvoir obtenir des uniformes galbadiens qui pourraient leur servir. D'ailleurs les trois étaient méconnaissables. Il faut dire que la grande organisatrice de fêtes Selphie Tilmitt s'y connaissait en maquillage!  
Une fois tout le monde parti, alors que Irvine s'affairait, Linoa en profita pour s'éclipser: Il fallait qu'elle aide son père et on ne pouvait attendre. D'un pas vif, elle marcha vers le manoir Caraway pour emprunter le passage secret de son père. En passant par les égouts, elle aboutirait au palais présidentielle, où elle était sûre de le trouver. De toute façon, elle était certaine que Quistis et Irvine la suivraient dès qu'ils verraient qu'elle était partie. Cela leur rappellerait des souvenirs!  
-Il s'appelle Désiré notre homme, s'impatienta Zell. L'homme avait déjà 40 minutes de retard.  
-Il viendra plus maintenant. On ferait mieux de rentrer. Xélana, paye les consommations. On t'attend dehors.  
Alors qu'ils sortirent tous les trois du bar, ils entendirent des bruits de bagarre dans une ruelle sombre à côté.  
-Vous pensez que c'est notre homme? Demanda Zell  
-On va voir s'en assurer. Venez.  
Dans la ruelle, trois soldats galbadiens étaient en train de battre un homme. Celui-ci avait l'air d'être un mauvais apparemment. Ils se devaient donc d'intervenir et vite.   
Lorsqu'ils virent les trois Seeds, ils se firent moqueurs:   
-Tiens, les copains du traître. Venez, on a ordre de s'en occuper aussi.  
Les trois avaient chacun un revolver avec silencieux et un poignard.  
-Chacun le sien, cria Squall.  
Alors Squall s'attaqua directement à celui qui avait l'air d'être le chef. Il allait lui balancer un renzokuken mais celui-ci évita le coup et commença à amorcer un sort de Quart. Alors Squall invoqua Ahuri qui lui lança un sort de boomerang sur lequel le quart se refléta. Cela fut fatal au soldat.  
Quant à Zell, il évita de justesse la balle tirée par le soldat en roulant par terre. Se relevant immédiatement, il put asséner un violent coup de poing à son affaire. Celui-ci, voyant que son adversaire se débrouillait très bien, il préféra se servir de son poignard. Alors qu'il fonça sur Zell, celui-ci se lança un sort d'aura. Alors qu'il sentait ses forces se décupler au fur et à mesure que le poignard se rapprochait, il enchaîna son ring master que le soldat ne put esquiver. Les coups s'enchaînèrent, ce qui permit à Zell de se débarrasser de son ennemi.  
Quant à Selphie, elle reçut un sort d'obscurité qu'elle ne put éviter à cause de la mauvaise associations de ses défenses. Alors, elle préféra invoquer tout de suite son GF favori qu'elle avait entraîné ces derniers jours: Tomberry Senior. Celui-ci sortit lourdement de la terre. L'homme essaya de tirer plusieurs sur lui. Mais celui-ci avançait toujours à son rythme puis il "dégaina" son attaque force verte.  
Les trois soldats étaient morts. Alors Selphie reconnut leur victime. Le résistant était mort sans rien avoir pu révéler quoi ce soit.  
Alors, ils entendirent quelqu'un derrière eux. Tout de suite, ils se mirent en garde. Ils furent soulagés de voir Xélana arriver.  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?  
-Oh, rien, si ce n'est que notre homme est mort. Bon, on rentre.   
-Attendez.  
Visiblement, Xélana avait encore quelque chose à dire. Il n'y a pas moyen d'être tranquille, se dit Squall dans cette ville. Il faut dire que cette cité n'avait pas changé: toujours aussi vivante et imprévisible. Déjà, lorsqu'il était arrivé la première fois, cette masse de gens l'avait fasciné. Ils traversaient les pires difficultés mais continuaient de s'amuser, de faire la fête.  
Aujourd'hui, encore, c'était le même état d'esprit.  
-Des ennuis en vue, soupira Selphie.  
-Tu devrais être contente. Cela met de l'action, fit Zell en appuyant ces belles paroles de deux, trois figures d'arts martiaux.  
-Seifer vient d'appeler. Il est rentré à la base et...  
-Bon sang, Linoa a dû partir délivrer son père.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Squall.  
-C'est ça que tu voulais nous dire, Xélana? demanda Selphie incrédule  
-Euh... Oui, réussit-elle à dire, aussi ébahie que Selphie.  
Il aurait dire prévoir l'attitude de Linoa. Quand elle l'estimait nécessaire, elle faisait tout pour agir. Il retrouvait bien là l'esprit de la résistante de Timber: Toujours à agir pour les autres en se mettant en danger. Il faut dire qu'il avait été trop brusque tout à l'heure avec elle. Après tout, c'était son père.  
Cid avait dit de ne pas agir sans réfléchir, d'être prudents. Il devrait attendre les nouveaux ordres. Mais, tant pis, Linoa était en danger et après tout, il était toujours le chef des Seeds.  
-Xélana, rappelle Seifer et dis-leur de venir au palais présidentiel vêtus des uniformes qu'ils ont dû trouver. Nous, on va prendre les uniformes de ceux que l'on vient de trouver. On se retrouve tous au palais présidentiel dans quinze minutes.  
-Tu sais combien d'uniformes a trouvé Seifer?  
-Quatre, je crois. Bon, toi, Xélana, tu passeras le dernier uniforme là-haut.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Bon sang, Fujin, tu aurais pas pu trouver la taille au-dessus?  
Celle-ci lui répondit tout simplement par un coup de pied dans les jambes.   
-Vous allez vous arrêter, tous les deux? Si ça continue, on va se faire remarquer.  
D'autant plus, que lui, cet uniforme le mettait mal à l'aise. Cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Décidément, Linoa avait rendu leur mission plus difficile maintenant. Mais, au moins, ils allaient maintenant vraiment agir. Et il allait pouvoir montrer aux autres qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main, en particulier à son cadet Squall... Et à Xélana. Elle avait dû vraiment le juger faible dans le train.  
Oui, pour lui-même, il se devait d'assurer cet fois.  
-Ils sont vraiment long à arriver, râla Raijin. Squall est le premier à donner des ordres mais aussi le dernier à arriver.  
-Ferme-là, Ducon, de toute façon, ils arrivent.  
Effectivement, trois soldats malingres arrivaient, suivis de Xélana. Celle-ci n'avait vraiment pas l'air rassurée, se dit Seifer. Cela lui rappelait la première fois où elle était rentrée dans la classe et où elle n'avait pas su où se mettre. Finalement, elle s'était assise dans le fond... Seule... Juste derrière lui.  
-Xélana, on a ton uniforme.  
-Bon, je vais me changer dans la ruelle.  
-Dis-moi, Seifer, demanda Squall, ça fait longtemps que Linoa et les autres sont partis.  
-Je suppose. On est revenus il y a pas longtemps. S'ils sont partis tout de suite après nous, ça fait bien deux heures maintenant. Bon, cette fois, on n'hésite plus et on y va, conclut-il à Squall. Il avait dit cela plus pour lui-même que pour les autres, pensa-t-il.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapitre 5: Dans la gueule du loup_

-Moi, je dis que l'on devrait tous partir afin de se faire prendre, s'exclama Irvine.  
-Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, Linoa. J'ajouterais même que l'on n'aurait même pas dû te suivre. C'est de la folie pure. As-tu pensé seulement à Squall?  
-Oui... Fit-elle d'une petite voix, et je sais qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.  
Ils avançaient avec prudence dans les dédales du palais présidentiel; normalement, il devait exister un endroit où l'on réunissait les ennemis du régime pour les interroger. Ensuite, éventuellement, on les envoyait à la prison de Galbadia pour y être oubliés.  
Soudain, une alarme retentit...  
-ATTENTION. ALERTE NIVEAU 2. INTRUS REPERES EN ZONE C.  
Cela ne pouvait être qu'eux.  
-Ils faut partir, Linoa. On a pas le choix.  
-Non, Quistis, répondit Linoa obstinée. On restera ici jusqu'à ce qu'on aie trouver mon père.  
-Cachez-vous, fit Irvine. V'là du monde. Entrons dans cette pièce.  
Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce qui devait servir de débarras. Des piles de documents les plus divers étaient stockés ici, à la merci de la poussière. Ils entendirent courir dans le couloir. Les deux filles se tapirent dans le fond de la pièce derrière les piles tandis que Irvine s'installait derrière la porte, le fusil prêt à tirer, osant à peine respirer pour ne pas se faire repérer. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir de leur cachette, deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. Ce n'étaient pas des soldats. Ils étaient habillés en civil. Apparemment, on ne les avaient pas assignés à la recherche des intrus.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? demanda le premier.  
-L'ordre de libération du major. Normalement, il doit être par là.  
-Vous allez le relâcher alors?  
-Oui. On l'avait interrogé, espérant qu'il avouerait. Mais il a rien dit. On a donc aucune preuve contre lui.   
-C'est pas ça que tu cherches.  
L'homme était juste devant la cachette de Linoa et Quistis. S'il baissait la tête, c'en était fini d'eux. Ils pourraient toujours maîtriser ces deux-là mais ils n'arriveraient jamais à sortir avec tous les soldats sur leurs talons.  
Le deuxième homme se rapprocha aussi dangereusement. Il lut la feuille que lui tendait son compagnon, la relut, semblant ne pas trouver ce qu'il voulait.  
Puis, finalement:  
-Oui, c'est ça. Il sortit alors de la pièce, suivi de son compagnon.  
Les trois amis purent alors respirer  
-Bon, on a plus rien à faire ici. Ils vont relâcher mon père.  
-On aurait même mieux fait de rester tranquillement à attendre les autres...   
-Vous êtes pris au pièges, sales espions...  
Quatre soldats avaient ouvert violemment la porte et les tenaient en joue avec leurs mitraillettes. Elles n'avaient pas le choix, elles devaient... Pang, l'un des soldats tomba à terre touché par Irvine qui était toujours derrière sa porte. Les trois soldats se tournèrent brusquement. Quistis en profita pour porter un coup de fouet à celui du milieu qui ne put esquiver le coup, en même temps que Linoa visait d'un coup de rotator celui de droite.  
Par contre, Irvine devait cette fois-ci faire face au dernier qui utilisa un sort de Foudre + qu'il ne put esquiver. Il se retrouva au sol. Son adversaire allait lui tirer une rafale de balles. Il n'eut que le temps d'invoquer son GF le plus puissant: Golgotha. Le sort de foudre ne put faire face à l'oiseau divin des éclairs et le dernier soldat s'écroula sur le sol.  
-On file.  
-Tu me le répéteras pas deux fois.  
Les trois amis se précipitèrent dans les couloirs du palais mais d'autres soldats arrivaient de partout. Ils avaient beau tirer de tous les côtés, ils n'arrivaient pas à faire face au nombre.  
Soudain, ils arrivèrent à un ascenseur, leur ennemis derrière eux.  
-Faut prendre l'ascenseur, cria Quistis. C'est l'unique sortie.  
Mais l'ascenseur mit un temps indéfinissable avant d'arriver à leur étage. Ils devaient déployer toutes leurs forces pour faire face aux flots ennemis. Le bruit de l'ascenseur commençait à se faire plus fort. Enfin, le bruit d'ouverture des portes se fit entendre. Les trois allaient se retourner pour s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur pour y être enfin à l'abri, du moins jusqu'aux prochains étages.   
Mais ils eurent seulement le temps de se retourner pour:   
-Apocalypse...  
Ils encaissèrent le choc de plein fouet. Avant de s'évanouir, Linoa eut seulement le temps de voir sortir de l'ascenseur Winzer Deling, le président que l'on croyait mort... Et une belle femme vêtue d'une longue robe rouge avec des yeux perçants.  
-Ultimécia... Murmura Linoa avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Ça doit être ici, fit Seifer.  
Seifer, Raijin, Fujin et Xélana avançaient dans le labyrinthe des sous-sols de la maison présidentielle. Les trois premiers connaissaient bien les lieux mais Xélana ressentait une certaine gêne chez Seifer. Revenir ici ne devait lui rappeler rien de bon.  
Squall leur avaient laissé le soin de chercher Linoa.  
Ils avaient repéré Quistis et Irvine que les soldats avaient embarqués dans une camionnette sûrement en direction de Galbadia et ils avaient pu s'y glisser facilement. A l'heure qu'il est, ils avaient dû prendre le contrôle du véhicule. Mais pourquoi les avaient-ils séparés? Parce que Linoa était une sorcière, comme avait suggéré Squall.  
Pour l'instant, comme le trio Seifer connaissait mieux les lieux, on les avait laissés.  
Squall leur faisait vraiment confiance pour qu'il ne soit pas venu avec eux chercher sa petite amie.  
Xélana était venu uniquement parce que Seifer avait insisté et elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Mais il faut dire, elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec ces trois-là et elle n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer Peut-être que cela la rassurait de voir Raijin et Fujin se chamailler même dans le pire des cas.  
-C'est la dernière fois qu'on te demande de servir de guide, Raijin, lui murmura Fujin en appuyant ses paroles par un bon coup de pied dans le tibia.   
-Arrêter tout les deux. N'oubliez pas que l'on est des soldats de Galbadia. Ces mots restèrent dans la gorge de Seifer.  
De toute façon, on doit la retrouver. On l'a promis à Squall. Les trois autres acquiescèrent de la tête. Oui, en leur laissant la mission de retrouver Linoa, Squall leur prouvait que, désormais, il ne les voyaient plus que comme des compagnons de mission. Ils se devaient donc de réussir, pensa Seifer. Pour Squall, pour Linoa, et pour tirer un trait sur son passé. Oui, c'était bien fini d'avoir des morts sur sa conscience. Il se devait de protéger les autres.  
Puis, Xélana, n'en pouvant plus de s'interroger, lui demanda:   
-Pourquoi tu as tant insisté pour que je viennes?  
Il ne répondit pas, faisant même semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendue.  
-Parce qu'il...  
Raijin ne put achever, Seifer l'ayant frappé dans le ventre. Puis, pour détourner la conversation:  
-Logiquement, Linoa ne peut être qu'ici. On a tout inspecté. C'est la dernière pièce.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ultimécia, ce fut la première pensée de Linoa lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Ainsi, Geyser ne s'était pas trompé. Elle était bien vivante. Elle avait réussi à s'échapper de la compression temporelle.  
Alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, elle constata qu'elle était enchaînée dans une pièce qui devait servir d'interrogatoire. Mais où était donc passés Quistis et Irvine? Si il leur arrivait quelque chose, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie. C'était à cause d'elle qu'ils étaient venus. Ils avaient constaté son absence et deviné où elle était allée. Ils avaient voulu la suivre alors.  
Alors qu'elle essayait de bouger, une douleur à la cuisse lui arracha un cri. Visiblement, elle devait être blessée.  
-Réveillée, ma chère.  
C'était Winzer Deling qui était rentré dans la pièce, escorté de quatre soldats.   
-C'est gentil d'être venu me rendre une petite visite. Cela m'a évité des déplacements. Tu n'as pas l'air surprise de me voir vivant, fit celui-ci, apparemment déçu de ses réactions. Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as voulu rendre visite à Papa.  
Linoa le fixa automatiquement lorsqu'il prononça ces mots.  
-Saches que tu es venu trop tard, je l'ai relâché. Malgré un... petit interrogatoire, il n'a rien voulu nous dire sur ses rapport avec le Seed.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, demanda Linoa d'une voix qui se voulait ferme pour ne pas lui montrer son angoisse antérieure.  
-Je vais te faire une fleur en répondant. Eh bien, disons que... Ultimécia veut définitivement éliminer le Seed qui a trop souvent fait obstacle à nos projets. Mais avant, elle voulait savoir quelque petits détails sur vous.  
-Vos projets de détruire le monde? Décidément, vous vous êtes mal remis de vos blessures: Vous êtes devenu encore plus fou qu'avant.   
-Ça, c'est les projets futurs d'Ultimécia. Moi, je préfère dominer le monde plutôt que de le détruire. D'ailleurs, pour l'instant, les petits détails dont je t'ai parlé empêchent Ultimécia de réaliser ce projet et je profite de ses hésitations. Après tout, elle me doit la vie. Vous l'aviez tellement blessée dans votre combat qu'elle n'aurait pu se guérir seule... D'ailleurs elle n'est pas tout à fait remise et cela me permet de me servir d'elle  
-Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça?  
-Parce que j'aime me sentir supérieur face à ta misérable vie. Et, puis, cela me plaît de voir ta peur, petite fille. Je reconnais que tu la caches bien. Mais comment vas-tu réagir si je te dis que la BGU n'a plus longtemps à vivre? Ah, je vois que cela t'intéresse. Sache que j'ai remplacé les missiles par la magie.  
Au fond, remercie-moi d'être ici.  
Bon, maintenant, je te laisse réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dit, comme cela, tu seras plus disponible à dire ce que l'on veut savoir.  
Il repartit, suivi des soldats, et elle resta là en proie aux doutes et à la peur quant aux sorts de ses amis. Elle allait vraiment commencer à désespérer lorsque:  
-J'avais raison.  
Quatre soldats, différents des précédents entrèrent dans la pièce. Tout de suite, ils allèrent dans sa direction. Soudain, Linoa reconnut la voix. Non, ce n'était pas possible.  
-Seifer? Fit-elle, incrédule. Raijin, Fujin, Xélana!  
-Service spécial de Squall, fit-il en plaisantant.  
Oui, c'étaient bien eux. Ils venaient d'enlever leur casque.  
-Où sont Quistis et Irvine? Ils faut aller les chercher.  
-T'en fais pas, les autres s'occupent d'eux. En attendant, il faut d'enlever ces chaînes.  
Fujin examina les chaînes. Elle sortit alors un trousseau de clefs magnétiques de son uniforme et elle les essaya toutes, une par une. Enfin, les chaînes tombèrent par terre. Alors que Linoa allait se lever, la douleur à sa cuisse l'en empêcha. Avec toutes ses émotions, elle avait oublié sa blessure à la cuisse. Alors, Xélana sortit un sort de Soin max. Mais cela ne suffisait pas.  
-Où est-ce que tu t'es fais ça? La magie n'a pas l'air de suffire et on ne peut pas te soigner ici.  
-Tant pis. Je vais la porter et on sort discrètement d'ici. Squall doit nous attendre à la planque.  
Mais un soldat qui portait un prisonnier blessé, cela allait attirer l'attention! Leurs déguisements ne marcheraient plus.  
Le problème fut résolu lorsqu'une alarme retentit.   
-ALERTE. EVASION CELLULE 4. ALERTE. EVASION CELLULE 4.  
-On va enfin pouvoir enlever ces uniformes, fit soulagé Raijin.   
Puisqu'ils étaient repérés, ils allaient devoir sortir leurs armes et donc enlever ces uniformes.  
Xélana donna à Linoa son arme qu'ils avaient trouvée derrière la cellule. Seifer la prit et ils s'élancèrent tous les cinq dans les couloirs, les soldats à leur trousse.   
-Ça devient une habitude, soupira Linoa.  
Le système de sécurité de la maison présidentielle s'était activé et de lourdes portes métalliques se fermaient automatiquement pour bloquer les issues au fuyards. Seifer était en tête du groupe, portant Linoa. Celle-ci arrivait tout de même à viser ses ennemis. Les trois suivaient, protégeant leurs arrières, Fujin sortant tout son arsenal de ses sortilèges préférés de vent. Raijin devait se servir de son bâton tandis que Xélana dégainait ses épées. Chacun ne pensait qu'à une seul chose, sortir d'ici. Les guerriers avaient remplacé les jeunes insouciants et leurs armes ôtaient une vie, puis une autre, sans aucun remord. Xélana ne pensait même plus qui elle tuait alors que la veille, elle s'était sentie coupable de vivre.  
Soudain, les trois arrêtèrent net leur course. Une porte de sécurité venait juste de se fermer derrière Seifer et Linoa.  
-Seifer, ouvre cette putain de porte, cria Fujin.  
A travers la porte, ils purent entendre sa voix étouffée.  
-Passez par les toits. De là-haut, l'échelle de l'aile Sud vous permettra de rejoindre l'entrepôt des véhicules où on sera. PARTEZ MAINTENANT.  
Les trois durent rebrousser chemin en continuant de se battre de tous les côtés. Ils n'avaient désormais qu'une seule pensée. Sortir vivants d'ici pour retrouver Seifer. Ils trouvèrent un escalier. A toute vitesse, ils gravissaient les marches, les alarmes résonnants- toujours.  
-ALERTE. EVADES EN MOUVEMENT VERS LA ZONE E.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Bon sang, on s'en sortira jamais, Fujin.  
-Ferme-la, ducon, et garde tes forces. On va sortir d'ici. De toute façon, Seifer ne s'en sortirait jamais seul s'en nous. On doit rester vivant... Pour lui... Et pour elle, ajouta Fujin en parlant visiblement de Xélana.   
-Vous en faites pas pour moi, merde, et courez.  
Alors, Fujin et Raijin s'arrêtèrent et la regardèrent, l'air grave.  
-Xélana, si on sort pas, jure-nous que tu t'occuperas de lui.  
Elle était prête à leur jurer ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais ne vous arrêtez pas. Il fallait continuer, il fallait courir, il fallait... Vivre. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant... Pas maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à vivre.  
-Oui, je vous le jure, mais ne vous arrêtez pas.  
Et ils reprirent leur course effrénée vers le toit. Les soldats étaient derrière eux, leurs bruits métalliques résonnaient dans les escaliers. Les lumières avaient été remplacées par celles rouges montrant toujours l'état d'alerte générale.   
La voix froide de l'ordinateur répétait inlassablement  
-EVADES EN FUITE VERS LA ZONE E.  
C'était un cauchemar, pensait Xélana. Ils allaient les rattraper tous les trois, les tuer. Et cet escalier qui n'en finissait pas. Ils continuaient à courir, courir. La sortie ne devait plus être loin. Cet escalier devait avoir une fin...  
Et, soudain, une porte, la lumière, l'air libre... Ils étaient sur les toits. Xélana crut que le cauchemar était fini. Ils allaient s'en sortir, tous les trois. Seifer avait dit "l'échelle de l'aile Sud... Où on sera." Les trois amis avaient ces paroles qui résonnaient dans leur esprit.  
Les trois survivants coururent vers l'échelle. Elle se situait à l'extrême Ouest de la maison présidentielle. C'était une échelle de secours qui donnait directement sur l'entrepôt.   
Ils coururent et atteignirent le bord du toit. L'entrepôt était bien en bas, vingt mètres en dessous. Ils pouvaient voir un camion. Seifer et Squall les attendaient, refoulant les assauts ennemis... Mais l'échelle avait disparu. Ils étaient pris au piège. Ils n'avaient plus d'issue.   
-Vous êtes pris au piège, visiblement.  
Une voix dans leur dos. Ils se retournèrent. Soudain, Fujin et Raijin crièrent en même temps sous l'effet de le surprise   
-DELING.  
Xélana regarda l'homme qui se tenait devant eux. Il était seul. Les soldats, visiblement, ne le suivaient plus. Cet homme, vêtu d'un costume, devait avoir la cinquantaine. Ce qui la fit frémir fut son visage. Il souriait, mais d'un sourire figé, qui faisait peur. Quant à ses yeux, ils n'exprimaient rien. Ils étaient froids.  
-Les deux... "insectes" de Seifer. Surpris, n'est-ce pas, de me voir vivant ? Et la troisième, une nouvelle recrue?  
-Tu ne vas plus l'être longtemps, cria Fujin.  
Soudain, un étrange bruit parvint derrière eux. Juste à gauche de Deling et sur leur droite était fichée dans la paroi une flèche métallique au bout de laquelle pendait une corde.  
-Ça, c'est Linoa, pensa Xélana. Ils pouvaient encore s'en sortir mais il fallait d'abord se débarrasser de lui. Sinon, il la couperait pendant qu'ils descendraient.  
Deling les regardait. Il souriait toujours.  
-Une expression me vient à l'esprit tout de suite. "La vie ne tient qu'à un fil". Cela s'applique très bien à votre situation présente.  
-Plutôt à la tienne, on te tue, puis on descend.  
Alors les trois étudiants de la BGU se mirent en garde, tous les trois se tenant l'un à côté de l'autre, Xélana au milieu, Fujin à droite et Raijin à gauche. Xélana sortit un sort de Brasier X, Fujin, un sort de Tornade et Raijin, un sort de Foudre X. Mais Deling préparait aussi son attaque et, juste avant qu'il ne prit les sorts de plein fouet, ses deux bras s'étaient transformés en deux lames métalliques et atteignirent leur but.  
Xélana crut que le temps s'était arrêté. Deling gisait devant eux trois. Il avait encaissé les trois sorts. Ces bras étaient encore sous l'effet de la mutation. Des lames tranchantes souillées, souillées par leur sang. Elle n'avait pu réagir... Et elle avait vu Fujin, Raijin, traversées au niveau du ventre par ces deux lames. Chacun avait tourné la tête vers elle, le regard incrédule.  
Puis, ils étaient tombées en silence, blessés mortellement. Raijin était mort sur le coup mais Fujin était encore consciente.  
L'air hagard, Xélana s'approcha d'elle, oubliant où elle était, oubliant que le danger pouvait encore surgir, que Deling n'était qu'évanoui. Elle avait les yeux embués par les larmes qu'elle ne sentait même pas couler le long de ses joues. Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Ils restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle avait rangé ses épées comme elle le faisait lorsque le combat était fini.  
Elle s'agenouilla et elle prit Fujin dans ses bras. Son amie qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis deux semaines avait du mal à respirer. Ses forces l'abandonnaient mais un vague sourire se lisait encore sur son visage.  
-Xéla... na... Tu dois vivre...Tu as promis... Je l'aimais... mais tu es arrivée... Veille sur Sei…  
Alors les bras de Xélana se firent plus lourd. Elle tenait maintenant le corps sans vie de Fujin.  
-Quel charmant adieux. Mais tu vas les rejoindre.  
Deling s'était relevé, le visage déformé par sa haine. Soudain, il allongea le bras, ce même bras. Elle n'avait pu esquisser un geste, encore sous le choc. Ses jambes ne voulaient pas la soulever pour se précipiter vers la corde à seulement deux mètres. Ses bras ne voulaient pas sortir ses armes. Seuls ses yeux obéissaient. Ils suivaient la lame qui se rapprochait. Elle aussi, donc, pensa-t-elle.  
Soudain, une femme avec des ailes noires dans le dos surgit devant elle. Elle créa un bouclier lumineux contre lequel la lame se heurta.  
-Tu t'occupes de mes affaires privées, cher associé, maintenant?  
Elle n'était donc pas morte. Cette pensée réveilla l'esprit de Xélana. Fujin, la promesse... Il fallait s'enfuir. Tout de suite...  
La femme devant elle eut à peine le temps de finir la phrase que Xélana bondit pour se saisir de la corde et se laisser glisser. Il fallait fuir, fuir et vivre. Cette pensée la soulageait. Elle voyait le sol se rapprocher mais ses mains la brûler. La corde lui déchirer la chair. Mais il ne fallait pas lâcher mais la serrer de plus belle pour se freiner quand elle arriverait en bas.  
Arriver en bas. Elle toucha durement le sol.  
Soudain, elle se sentit épuisée. Elle avait atterri à côté du véhicule, quinze mètres à peine. Mais elle était épuisée. Elle essaya de se lever mais elle ne n'y arriva pas, cette fois-ci plus par fatigue physique que morale. Pourtant, il le fallait. Alors, elle se sentit soulevée. On la portait. On la déposa rapidement dans la camion qui démarrait sur les chapeaux de roue.  
Une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle était vivante. Ce n'était donc pas encore fini.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapitre 6: Panique à la BGU_

-Bon sang, mais on doit y retourner, Squall. Fujin et Raijin sont encore là-bas.   
Ils s'étaient enfuis de Deling City et s'étaient dirigés vers le désert, là où les soldats hésiteraient à les suivre. Pendant tout ce temps, Xélana était restée inconsciente et ils n'avaient pu savoir ce qui s'était passé sur le toit.  
D'en bas, ils les avaient vus tous les trois s'approcher du bord. Puis ils avaient reculé, sortant par la même occasion de leur champ visuel. Linoa avait quand même réussi à leur envoyer la corde. Ils les avaient attendus, eux-même refoulant les assauts des soldats du camion où ils s'étaient réfugiés. Puis ils avaient vu quelque chose atterrir vers le bord, Xélana qui s'était avancée, ne réagissant pas, Deling derrière elle, la main déformée. Puis tous avaient été surpris par l'intervention d'Ultimécia. Elle était apparue devant la fille pour la protéger. Celle-ci s'était alors précipitée vers la corde pour en descendre. Puis Seifer était allé la chercher, ignorant les balles qui sifflaient autour de lui.  
Quant à Xélana, la première chose qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits fut la voix de Seifer. Elle était allongée, dans une maison en ruines. Alors, tout lui revint brutalement en mémoire.  
"Veille sur Seifer". Fujin n'avait même pas pu finir ces mots.  
-Calmez-vous, fit Quistis d'un voix autoritaire. De toute façon, on va savoir ce qui leur est arrivé. Elle se réveille. Attends, je vais t'aider.  
Quistis l'aida à s'asseoir et tout le monde s'était tourné vers elle. Mais Seifer fut le premier à lui demander :  
-Xélana, je sais que tu n'es pas encore remise mais, s'il te plaît, dis-moi pourquoi Fujin et Raijin n'étaient pas avec toi quand tu es descendue. Ils se sont fait capturer?  
Il la fixait, le regard plein d'espoir. Mais elle ne voulut rien dire. Elle se taisait. Alors, de ses bras, il la mit debout et il lui reposa la même question. Enfin, les mots furent prononcés.  
-Ils sont morts, fit-elle d'une petite voix.  
Non, il n'avait voulu y croire. Alors, il relâcha sa prise et elle s'enfuit. Il ne bougea même pas pour la rattraper. Ses deux meilleurs amis, ceux qui l'avaient suivi dans les pires épreuves juste pour être avec lui, ceux qui se chamaillaient pour rien mais qui étaient inséparables, ceux sur qui il avait toujours pu compter étaient morts. Alors, lui aussi sortit en silence et d'un pas lourd. Il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé, il voulait réfléchir, il voulait... Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait. Seule une chose lui venait à l'esprit. Aller voir Xélana.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Selphie, rompant ainsi le silence.  
-On rentre à la BGU, fit Squall. On a plus rien à faire ici pour l'instant. Et si ce qu'a dit Deling est vrai, elle va être détruite.   
-Comment tu peux être aussi insensible, Squall? Tu n'as donc pas changé?  
Il se tourna et il vit Linoa en pleurs. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait vu pleurer. Alors, malgré ses protestations, il la tint dans sa bras. Elle commença par protester. Puis, elle se laissa faire, pleurant. Elle devait s'en vouloir. C'était elle qui les avait amenés là-bas. Lui-même était responsable puisqu'il avait laissé Linoa seule au lieu de l'emmener avec elle. Pourtant...  
-Regarde-moi, maintenant, Linoa. Tu n'es pas responsable de leur mort. Cela aurait pu arriver dans d'autres circonstances. Alors, ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à toi-même ou aux autres. Maintenant, tout ce qu'on faire, c'est s'arranger pour que leur mort ne soit pas inutile. On doit donc rentrer à la BGU. Et c'est valable pour nous tous ici.   
Ils s'adressait à ses compagnons qui n'avaient rien dit. En quelques mots, il avait exprimé le flot de sentiments qui avaient envahi chacun d'entre eux.  
Alors, Irvine posa la question qui lui torturait l'esprit :  
-Dites-moi, c'est bien Ultimécia qu'on a vu là-haut et qui a sauvé Xélana?  
Oui, presque tout le monde avait vu cette scène. D'ailleurs, d'où ils étaient, c'étaient tout ce qu'ils avaient vu.  
-Oui, c'était bien elle, confirma Zell. Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça?  
-Le mieux serait de demander à la principale intéressée, c'est-à-dire Xélana, leur fit remarquer Selphie.   
Elle avait donc survécu. Elle sentait la chaleur du désert, ce vent lourd qui soulevait le sable... Elle se sentait vivre. Mais, d'un autre côté, un poids énorme l'empêchait de fêter cette victoire. Ils étaient donc mort. Et jusqu'à la fin, ils avaient pensé à Seifer, leur ami tourmenté. Ils avaient confié leur ami à elle. "Je l'aimais... Mais tu es arrivés".   
Soit, désormais, elle se jura à elle-même de tout faire pour vivre quels que soient les obstacles.  
Pour elle, pour eux, pour lui.  
Cela lui paraîtrait désormais comme un fardeau. Désormais, ses souvenirs seraient la morts de deux amis. Car elle aurait dû mourir, elle aussi, là-haut. Mais cette femme l'avait sauvée.  
Devait-elle s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter? Non seulement elle l'avait sauvée, mais elle avait réveillé en elle un instinct de survie qui lui avait permis de se glisser le long de la corde.  
Oui, c'était cette " rage de vivre " qui l'avait aidée et qui l'aiderait encore. Les deux amis l'avaient compris et lui avaient demandé cette promesse.  
Je tiendrai ma promesse. Alors, deux larmes glissèrent le long de son visage. Elle sentit une main consolatrice sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête: Seifer.  
"Veille sur Seifer". Ce ne serait pas plutôt l'inverse et lui qui veillerait sur elle?  
Ils restèrent debouts au milieu du désert, silencieux. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire puisqu'ils se comprenait: l'un était pour l'autre sa raison de vivre.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Quand Xélana finit son récit, chacun ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'elle ne connaissait pas Ultimécia. Cela les avait laissés perplexes. Chacun restait à sa place, même Zell et Selphie.  
Ce fut Quistis qui osa poser la question:  
-Qu'est-ce qu'Ultimécia entendait par ses affaires privées?   
-Peut-être un rapport avec les petits détails dont parlait Deling?  
-C'est-à-dire pas grand choses, soupirèrent Zell et Selphie en même temps.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça, Seifer?  
C'était Squall qui avait posé la question. Il voulait avoir son avis. Il s'était rendu compte que sa rancune contre Seifer avait disparu petit à petit. Désormais, il le comptait aussi comme un compagnon de mission, surtout depuis qu'il avait ramené Linoa sur ses épaules alors que ses amis étaient encore coincés dans la base!  
Par contre, il ne savait toujours pas comment prendre Xélana. Elle était distante, et pourtant, elle était toujours là quand il fallait. De plus, il voyait bien qu'elle était plus sensible qu'elle ne voulait le montrer. Un peu comme lui, en fait.  
-Moi, je me demande surtout pourquoi elle a sauvé la vie à Xélana et ce qu'elle veut faire avec Deling?  
-Peut-être qu'elle a voulu avoir un geste de bonté envers notre petite amnésique, plaisanta Selphie.  
-C'est pas marrant, répondit l'intéressée.  
-Bon, fit Squall sur le ton qu'il prenait lorsqu'il devait prendre des décisions. On va partir tout de suite pour la BGU. On n'a aucun moyen de les prévenir. Le mieux serait d'emprunter un train. Là-bas, on désamorcera la bombe puis on fera notre rapport à Cid et Edéa. On agira alors en conséquence.  
-Puis on balancera un missile sur le palais présidentiel pour se débarrasser d'Ultimécia et de Deling.  
-Tu vas faire d'innocentes victime, Selphie rétorqua Irvine sur le même ton.  
-Bon, cessez vos plaisanteries et on y va tous, trancha Quistis.  
Tous? Non, désormais, deux personnes manqueraient à l'appel.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Vous l'avez pas tué, tout de même.  
-T'en fais pas, miss sensible. On l'a juste assommé "gentiment", plaisanta Irvine.  
-Un petit crochet du gauche, un coup de pied bien placé et un deuxième crochet du droit. C'est tout. Zell fit même l'honneur de joindre le geste à la parole.  
-Xélana, tu nous prends vraiment pour des tueurs en cavale, surenchérit Irvine.  
-Non. C'est pas ça, fit-elle, vivement contrariée, mais…  
-Laisse tomber, Xélana, ils te taquinent. Bon maintenant, il faut attendre le signal de Squall et on se précipite dans le train.  
-Tu arrives de mieux en mieux à imiter ton Squall, Linoa.  
Irvine ne put achever. Squall venait d'apparaître sur la plate-forme du premier wagon. Alors, les cinq bondirent dans le dernier wagon, un soldat courant derrière eux essayant vainement de rattraper le train.  
-Ca me rappelle des souvenirs, fit Linoa. Le contexte était d'ailleurs le même.  
Puis, ils allèrent rejoindre les autres à l'avant. Bien sûr, c'était Selphie aux commandes. Que ce soit volant, flottant ou roulant, elle arrivait à tout piloter bien qu'elle n'avait jamais pris les commandes de l'engin.  
-Un don en plus à la star internationale, Miss S.  
Le voyage se déroula sans incident majeur si ce n'est que Seifer ne disait rien. Il devait avoir du mal à accepter la mort de ses amis. Par contre, chacun avait trouvé Xélana changée. Désormais, elle riait beaucoup plus facilement de ce franc rire. Mais en contrepartie, l'instant d'après, elle était dans ses pensées et ses yeux avaient quelque chose de mélancolique.   
Squall et Linoa avaient tous les deux constaté que tout le monde les avait naturellement intégrés dans leur groupe suite à tous les événements de Deling City.   
-Avant, il y avait la planète Squall. Maintenant, c'est les satellites Seifer et Xélana, plaisanta Selphie.  
Ils s'étaient concertés et chacun avait émis les hypothèses les plus invraisemblable mais personne n'avait réussi à deviner comment Galbadia s'y prendrait pour détruire la BGU.  
De toute façon, il fallait se dépêcher et ils improviseraient sur place.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Enfin la BGU. Elle était toujours là. Ils avaient craint qu'elle ne se soit de nouveau envolée. Par contre, plus ils se rapprochaient et plus ils entendaient le bruit du combat, des cris, des gens qui couraient, des plaintes qui ne pouvaient être humaines.  
Soudain, une gigantesque boule de feu surgit derrière eux et leur fonça dessus. Chacun l'esquiva comme il put se jetant sur le côté. C'était donc ça, la magie qui devait détruire la BGU?  
Alors que chacun se relevait, tout le monde poussa un cri de douleur. Ils crurent que leur tête allait exploser. Seul deux personnes n'en furent pas atteintes, Seifer et Xélana. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour leurs compagnons. D'un coup, la douleur se calma mais chacun avait senti un étrange vide dans sa tête et ils ne comprirent ce qui leur était arrivé que quand ils virent toutes leurs GF se matérialiser devant eux et se retourner contre les humains qui les avaient toujours accompagnés.   
-Bon sang, c'est ça la magie: Retourner nos G-Forces contre nous, cria Squall.  
C'était normal que Seifer et Xélana ne fussent pas atteints, puisque Seifer avai perdu celles qu'il possédait autrefois, comme Gilgamesh, et Xélana n'en avait pas encore gagné.  
Toutes les G-Forces étaient devant eux. Golgotha, Shiva, Léviathan, Pampa, Orbital.. Et même Ahuri qui était pourtant une G-Force défensive. Chaque G-Force se tournait automatiquement vers celui qui l'avait associé.  
Squall eut à peine le temps de sortir son Lionheart pour "assommer" Orbital avant d'encaisser automatiquement une attaque de Glace sur Shiva.  
Quistis, elle, devait combattre Bahamut, sa G-Force préférée qu'elle avait durement entraînée.  
Il était pas difficile pour Linoa de repousser les attaques physiques de Cerbère. Par contre, elle dut déployer tous les tours que sa chienne Angel connaissait pour affronter Taurus et Tauros.   
-Bon sang, ils vont pas tenir longtemps comme ça, cria Seifer. Et ça doit être pareil pour tout le monde à la BGU. Xélana, viens, c'est à nous d'agir. Il faut trouver la gouvernante.  
-Mais... On va pas les laisser comme ça!   
-On n'a pas le choix. Il faut briser la source du sort et faire vite.  
Il avait raison, ils devaient les laisser là face à de terribles adversaires et briser le sortilège.  
Alors, ils se précipitèrent vers l'entrée de la BGU. Autour d'eux, chacun affrontait sa propre G-Force et les autres qui n'en avaient pas encore aidaient leur amis à repousser les assauts.  
Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Logiquement, les Kramer devaient se trouver dans leur bureau, essayant d'établir un plan.  
-Et merde, j'ai pas de passes pour aller au second niveau.  
-Attends, ça doit s'arranger. Xélana sortit de sa poche un trousseau de clefs magnétiques et Seifer le reconnut immédiatement: l'attirail de Fujin pour pouvoir s'introduire partout.  
Elle réussit à trouver l'une des clefs magnétiques qui allait dans la fente. Soudain, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent pour se rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, deux étages au-dessus.  
-Toi, t'es géniale.  
Alors, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le bureau. Leur entrée fit sursauter Edéa, Cid et l'infirmière Kadowaki qui se trouvaient là.  
-Gouvernante, il faut faire quelque chose. C'est un coup de Deling et d'Ultimécia. Ils ont utilisé la magie. Si on ne fait rien les G-forces ne se calmeront que quand elles auront tué leur maître.  
-Je me doutais bien qu'Ultimécia n'y était pas étrangère. Elle a utilisé une magie puissante, répondit celle-ci d'une voix posée. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que sa source se trouve au coeur de la BGU, dans le niveau MD. Il faut que quelqu'un...  
-On s'en charge, répondirent Seifer et Xélana en même temps.  
-Ecoutez-moi, les enfants, fit Cid, de la même voix posée qu'Edéa. Je ne sais pas ce que vous trouverez la-dessous. Cela peut être dangereux. La dernière fois que Squall y est allé...   
-Si on ne fait rien, répondit Seifer, nos amis vont mourir tués par leur G-Force.  
-Il est hors de question de ne rien faire. Il ne doit plus y avoir de victimes.  
Sur ces déclarations, Seifer et Xélana saisirent les deux clefs que les Kramer tenaient chacun dans leur main et retournèrent dans l'ascenseur. Leur regard se croisèrent et ils comprirent ce que chacun pensait. Il n'y auraient pas d'autres morts. Fujin, Raijin...  
Non, ils allaient tous s'en sortir vivants. Seifer et Xélana étaient désormais possédés par le même instinct de survivre pour les autres, pour que tous les deux se prouvent qu'ils méritaient d'être vivants.   
Soudain, l'ascenseur s'arrêta net et la lumière s'éteignit. Alors, leurs regards s'attardèrent sur la trappe de secours. C'était la seule issue. Alors, ils descendirent, toujours plus bas, se perdant dans le réseau de tunnels et d'échelles. Ils continuaient toujours leur descente, toujours habités par la même pensée. Sauver les autres. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à une vaste salle. Une passerelle traversait la cuve remplie d'une eau noirâtre. Ils surent alors qu'ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Une intense lumière flottait au-dessus de cette eau. C'était ça. Il fallait essayer de voler cette magie pour la neutraliser. C'était la seule solution. Ils se concentraient tous les deux lorsqu'une attaque sacrée vint les frapper et ils ne purent éviter le coup. Xélana fut assommée sur le coup et Seifer se retrouva seul pour affronter... Alexander! La G-Force que Selphie avait volée à Edéa. Alors, Seifer craignit le pire pour elle. Si la G-Force était là... Il devenait urgent de se dépêcher. Il allait lancer un sort de Vie max à Xélana mais il n'eut pas le temps car Alexander lui envoyait une nouvelle attaque qui l'envoya dans l'eau. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de retrouver où était la surface. Il ne voyait rien dans ces eaux. Enfin, sa tête émergea. Il était derrière la G-Force qui l'avait perdue de vue. Alors, remontant sur la passerelle, il prépara son Ranzobuken. Mais la G-Force l'avait repéré malgré qu'elle était de dos et lui envoya une autre rafale de ces missiles sacrés. Seifer se préparait à encaisser le coup. Mais une attaque miroir réfléta l'attaque sur Alexander.  
Xélana. C'était elle. Elle avait repris connaissance et avait envoyé le sort sur Seifer. La G-Force se retourna vers l'autre adversaire qui s'était relevé. Les deux adversaires s'affrontèrent alors du regard. Personne ne voulait le baisser le premier. Alors, derrière les yeux métalliques, Xélana perçut une étrange chaleur qui lui sembla bienveillante.  
Et sous le regard incrédule de Xélana et Seifer, la G-force se transforma en chat qui se précipita sur Xélana pour.….. se frotter contre elle en signe d'affection en ronronnant!  
-Seifer, profites-en, réagis celle-ci.  
Alors, celui-ci vola la magie. Tout était fini. Squall et les autres devaient être sauvés. Alors, il se retourna vers Xélana. Elle tenait le chat dans ses bras, lui caressant le museau, et celui-ci avait l'air d'apprécier. C'était un banal chat tigré avec des reflets roux et le ventre et les pattes étaient blancs. Il n'avait pas de collier. C'était ce chat qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, s'était transformé en Alexander?  
-Tu devrais t'en débarrasser. N'oublie pas qu'il a essayé de nous tuer.  
-Plus maintenant! D'ailleurs, ce chat est trop gentil avec moi pour me vouloir du mal.  
-Dis plutôt, une GF. Car, à mon avis, c'en est une, et une des plus bizarre que j'aie rencontré! Tu vas devoir lui donner un nom. Elle t'a choisie comme maître.  
-Pourquoi pas Virgule?  
-Tu as été pêcher ça où? Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais les autres doivent nous attendre.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-On va tenir longtemps comme ça, dit Zell essoufflé.  
Il dut ressortir son ring Master contre Zéphyr. Alors qu'il allait atteindre sa G-Force, elle disparut et son poing se heurta à... Irvine, qui se trouvait trop près.  
-Mais ça va pas la tête!  
Alors, ils constatèrent que toutes leur G-Forces avaient repris leur place parmi leur association. Ils pouvaient se reposer enfin. Seifer et Xélana avaient dû réussir. Vraiment, ces deux-là ensemble étaient des plus efficaces! Ils entrèrent dans le hall de la BGU et durent constater que les combats avaient été féroces. Le docteur Kadowaki était déjà sur place à aider des blessés, aidée par le proviseur et la magie très efficace d'Edea.  
Tous le monde fut satisfaits de voir qu'il n'y avait pas eu de blessés graves.  
-Où sont Fujin et Raijin? demanda Cid  
Ce n'était pas la question qui leur fallait poser, surtout après toutes ces émotions.  
Ce fut Squall qui eut le courage de répondre.   
-Ils sont morts... Et Xélana et Seifer, ils sont pas ici?   
Cid avait été étonné par la nouvelle. Mais toute de suite, il reprit sa voix posée :  
-Ils étaient descendus au niveau MD. C'est là-bas que devait se cacher la source de la magie qui aurait pu nous être fatale.  
Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait sur les deux équipiers. Tout de suite, Seifer se dirigea vers Selphie.  
-Dis-moi, ta G-Force Alexander, pendant tout ce temps, elle était bien avec vos autres G-Forces?  
-Ben oui, répondit la jeune file, surprise de la question.  
-On a dû l'affronter en bas et, quand elle a vu Xélana, elle s'est transformée en chat! C'est tout.  
Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Xélana, qui était occupé à câliner un chat.   
-Peux-tu me le montrer? demanda Edéa visiblement aussi troublée. Elle prit le chat malgré le gros dos qu'il faisait. C'est une G-Force, fit celle-ci. Je sens même en elle l'aura d'Ultimécia. Elle ne doit avoir que le pouvoir de mimer ce qu'elle voit. Elle a pris l'apparence d'Alexander, bien qu'elle doive pouvoir prendre d'autres apparences. La forme du chat doit être son apparence initiale.  
Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier d'être l'objet d'un tel examen et menaça de griffer Edéa pour retourner dans les bras de sa maîtresse.  
-Dites-moi, fit Xélana, gênée. Les animaux à la BGU sont interdits, mais Virgule n'en est pas vraiment un.  
Alors Irvine, Zell et Selphie éclatèrent de rire. Même Squall paraissait esquisser un vague sourire. Enfin, il s'expliqua :  
-Tu ne pouvais pas trouver un nom plus honorable pour une telle G-Force? Remarque, celui-ci va très bien pour une mascotte de la BGU!  
-Bon, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau pour le rapport.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapitre 7: Fille du futur_

Squall fit son rapport, toujours aussi concis et objectif. Les autres durent intervenir lorsqu'il passait certains détails. Edéa fut très surprise mais ne dit rien lors du passage où Ultimécia était intervenue pour sauver Xélana. Finalement, Cid récapitula la situation.  
-Donc, Winzer et Ultimécia se retrouvent à la tête de Galbadia. Apparemment, Winzer voudrait se servir d'elle. Ils ont voulu une fois de plus détruire la BGU. Maintenant, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils vont faire, mais ils ne vont sûrement pas en rester là.  
Par contre, vous n'avez trouvé aucune trace d'Adel. Il va falloir agir en conséquence.  
Cid prit le microphone et commença à exposer la nouvelles situation puis, finalement, il conclut.  
-Le vaisseau redeviendra opérationnel à partir de demain et ce sera bien sûr Squall qui reprendra le contrôle des opérations militaires. A partir de demain, les cours seront donc de nouveau suspendus. En entendant, profitez du bal de ce soir pour vous changer les idées.  
Il reposa le micro et se tourna vers le groupe pour guetter les différentes réactions.  
Finalement, Squall très mécontent répondit:  
-Vous allez encore me dire que c'est ma destinée!  
Par contre, du discours, Selphie n'avait retenu qu'une chose.  
-Il y a un bal, ce soir? Pourtant, c'est bien moi, l'organisatrice du comité, fit celle-ci, vexée.  
-C'est mon initiative, Selphie répondit Edéa. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Présentez-vous cela comme une distraction bal de promotion avant les nouveaux combats.  
-Génial, répondirent Selphie, Irvine et Zell. On est toujours partants pour faire la fête.  
-Squall, tu pourras mettre ton uniforme du Seed, ce soir.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Alors, Edéa, vas-tu me dire ce qui te tracasse?  
-Je ne te peux rien de cacher, à toi, fit-elle en regardant son mari. Disons que je m'inquiète pour les enfants. Il va y avoir de nouveaux combats. Et, puis, il y a Xélana. Je sais que l'on n'a rien à craindre d'elle et, pourtant, je sens une étrange aura en elle. D'ailleurs, ce soir, j'ai invité Ellone pour vérifier une hypothèse.  
-A quoi penses-tu?  
-Si Ultimécia la connaît, c'est sûrement parce qu'elle vient de la même époque que elle. Oui, Xélana doit sûrement venir du futur et elle-même l'ignore.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Cela me rappelle mon bal de la promo lorsque je suis devenu Seed. La même ambiance guindée mais qui met tout de même à l'aise. D'ailleurs, regardez Squall et Linoa ensemble: un couple modèle.  
-Au fait, s'étonna Quistis, vous avez vu Seifer?  
-En parlant de lui, fit Irvine, j'ai constaté qu'avec tous les événements, on l'a intégré naturellement au groupe alors qu'il y a même pas un mois, on s'était tous engueulés à son sujet.  
-Je ne connais aucun meilleur remède pour former une bonne équipe qu'un peu d'action. A votre avis, s'il vient, qui sera sa cavalière? Moi, je parie pour Xélana. Ces deux-là sont souvent restés ensemble au cour de la mission. Qu'en pense Miss prof?  
-Je ne pense pas que Seifer vienne au bal et ni Xélana. Ils se sentent encore mal intégrés à la BGU.  
-Ça, c'est pas sûr, fit Linoa. Ils ont changé, durant cette mission. On a retrouvé le Seifer qui sait agir au bon moment. Quant à Xélana, elle est devenu plus ouverte, plus mûre.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- Alors, tu es pas au bal?  
Xélana était venue voir Seifer. Tout le monde était au premier étage. Lui restait dans la chambre qu'il avait partagé avec Raijin... Tu penses à eux.  
-Ouais. Ils savaient tout de moi fit-il, adossé contre sa fenêtre, le regard perdu dans la nuit. Ils étaient tellement heureux de revenir à la BGU. Moi, j'ai longtemps hésité. Puis, regarde où on en est maintenant.   
-Tu devrais pas rester à te morfondre ici dans tes souvenirs. Change-toi les idées. Demain, la bataille commencera...Tu sais, sur le coup, j'ai pas vraiment cru à leur mort. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'on allait tous s'en sortir. Puis, c'est arrivé et finalement, je me suis réveillée dans cette maison en ruines. Mon premier réflexe a été de me sentir coupable et je me suis enfuie...  
-Et alors? fit celui-ci, surpris qu'elle fasse de telles confidences car d'habitude, elle ne parlait pas d'elle.  
-Alors, j'ai compris la vrai valeur de la vie. Je ne sais pas qui je suis, mais je sais que j'existe. J'ai compris que j'ai enfin confiance en elle et que je ferai tout pour la garder, ma vie et celle de tous les gens que j'aime. Et je pense que c'est pareil pour toi: Tu te sens coupable d'être en vie. Dépasse ce stade et profite que, toi, tu es vivant pour la consacrer aux autres et à toi-même. Maintenant, après ce beau discours philosophique, tu vas mettre ton bel uniforme étudiant et tu vas m'accompagner au bal.  
-Tu veux que je mette un uniforme que j'ai même pas mis le jour où j'ai passé le test du Seed! Puis, il la fixa... Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi?  
-J'ai une promesse à tenir et... Puis j'en sais rien.  
-Très clair, comme réponse, plaisanta-t-il. C'est bon, tu as gagné. Mais alors, toi, tu devras te trouver une bel robe de soirée pour faire honneur à un étudiant de la BGU.  
Quand Xélana fut partie, il réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Décidément, il avait cédé facilement. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer Il y avait chez elle la même solitude que chez lui mais aussi la même envie de vivre, de survivre même. Mais contrairement à lui, Xélana savait réagir en conséquence avec les autres tandis que lui, il craignait encore leurs réactions.   
Pourtant, à bien y penser, même si Fujin et Raijin n'étaient plus là, il n'était plus vraiment tout seul ni même rejeté, du moins pas par Squall et les autres.  
Tout de même, il se devait de venger la mort de ses deux amis. Il se dit qu'il pouvait venger la mort de ses deux amis. Soudain, il se demanda: c'est quoi cette histoire de promesse?   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Eh bien, ça pour une surprise!  
Irvine venait de bousculer Seifer, qui avait mis un uniforme et qui tenait le bras de Xélana.  
-Pas à dire, tu assures. Selphie, viens me filmer ça.  
Mais Seifer les devança en allant sur la piste de danse avec Xélana pour éviter d'avoir à supporter leurs commentaires. Car Zell, Irvine, Quistis, Selphie les dévisageaient même des sourires sous-entendus.  
-Euh... Seifer, tu aurais pu me demander avant d'aller sur la piste.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Je sais pas danser, du moins je crois.  
Alors, ils ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Xélana regarder avec affolement autour d'eux.  
-T'en fais pas. Tu suis juste. Je m'occupe de tout.   
-Selphie, filme-moi ça en gros plan. C'est à immortaliser.  
-De quoi?  
Squall et Linoa venaient de rejoindre leurs amis, qui n'arrêtaient pas de se bagarrer pour prendre la caméra et que Quistis essayait de calmer;  
-Squall. Me dis pas que t'as pas vu.  
Alors il regarda dans la direction des danseurs. Un couple attira son attention: Seifer, en uniforme d'étudiant, apprenant à danser à Xélana!   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ellone, le proviseur et Edéa se tenaient tous les trois sur la terrasse. Ils avaient vu eux aussi Seifer et Xélana. Sa femme l'avait prévenu qu'ils viendraient ensemble mais, pourtant, il en avait douté.  
-Comment tu l'as deviné?  
-Cela se voit tout de suite. Tous les deux se sentent seuls bien qu'ils se rendent comptent qu'ils ont Squall et sa troupe comme amis. Et, puis ils ont tous les deux la même volonté de profiter de la vie. Mais, dis-moi, Ellone, que penses-tu d'elle?  
Ellone avaient surveillé discrètement Xélana depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Malgré la distance, elle le sentait bien. Edéa, une fois de plus, avait deviné juste.  
-Vous avez raison. Cette fille vient du futur. Je l'ai senti, mais je sens aussi une autre présence qui est de la même époque, toute proche.  
Alors, les trois se retournèrent et virent Virgule, qui les fixait avec ses yeux perçants de chat. Ellone s'approcha de lui et lui parla doucement:  
-Tu sais qui elle est, n'est-ce pas.  
Cid et Edéa se concertèrent. Ultimécia devait s'intéresser à elle. Mais pourquoi? Pour l'instant, il valait mieux ne rien dire. Le mieux était de continuer à la laisser dans le groupe de Squall ainsi que Seifer, qui la protégeraient Pourtant, Edéa ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel serait le rôle de Seifer dans tout ça.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

La nouvelle était tombée le lendemain, alors que chacun se réveillait à peine: Galbadia envahissait le petit village de Winhill, qui était devenu indépendant au pays suite à la guerre entre Esthar et Galbadia.  
-Nida, cap sur Winhill.  
Squall était tout de suite allé à son poste lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Ultimécia ou Deling devaient certainement se trouver là-bas. Mais pourquoi Winhill et pas Timber, où les tensions étaient devenues monnaie courante?  
-Qu'en penses-tu, chef?  
-Qu'Ultimécia nous facilite le travail car elle se fait repérer, ainsi. Par contre, je me demande pourquoi Winhill. La gouvernante pourrait peut-être y répondre.  
Lorsque tout le monde fut réuni sur la plate-forme, personne ne comprenait pourquoi Winhill. A la BGU, chacun se préparait à la nouvelle bataille contre la sorcière.  
-C'est reparti, cette fois, soupira Zell.  
-C'est qui hier qui vantait les vertus de l'action sur l'amitié, demanda Selphie?  
-Soyez sérieux, les arrêta Squall. Il faut essayer de défendre Winhill qui est livrée à elle-même contre Ultimécia. Je propose que la BGU dépose au Sud de Winhill moi, Linoa, Zell et Irvine qui remonteront jusqu'au croisement. D'après nos infos, c'est de là que sont dirigées les opérations des forces galbadiennes .L'autre équipe comprenant Seifer, Selphie et Xélana, commandée par Quistis, débarquera au Nord pour arriver au croisement. Pendant ce temps, la BGU volera autour pour attirer l'attention des soldats.  
Si tout va bien, on se retrouve tous aux croisements pour attaquer le meneur des troupes. Quand ils verront que leur chef est mort, les soldats paniqueront et la suite ne sera plus qu'un jeu d'enfant.  
Lorsqu'il eut fini d'exposer son plan, Squall ne put s'empêcher d'interroger Cid du regard, mais celui-ci ne fit qu'acquiescer. Ce fut Edéa qui ajouta:  
-Essayez de savoir pourquoi ils veulent Winhill.   
Alors que tout le monde sortait, elle interpella le dernier, qui n'était autre que Seifer.  
-Oui, gouvernante?  
-Seifer, je te demande de veiller spécialement sur Xélana. Il ne faut pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.  
Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre. Seifer n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi la gouvernante s'inquiétait autant pour elle. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il arrivait devant l'ascenseur, Squall l'attendait, les autres déjà partis devant.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?  
-De veiller sur Xélana, mais elle ne m'a pas vraiment expliqué pourquoi.  
-Moi, elle m'a dit pareil pour Linoa mais, là, ça se comprend, si Ultimécia est dans les parages. De toute façon, on peut toujours compter sur toi lorsqu'il s'agit de protéger sa conquête.   
Celui-ci allait répliquer, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. L'ascenseur s'ouvrait déjà sur le hall avec un curieux face-à-face.  
"Wouaf! Wouaf!" Angel, que Linoa avait dû mal à retenir, aboyait après Virgule, qui avait déjà doublé de volume et qui était prêt à bondir. Xélana le retenait par son collier qu'elle lui avait mis.  
Finalement, le combat coupa court lorsque le chat se transforma en Bahamut modèle réduit et que Angel préféra se calmer face à un tel adversaire.  
-C'est le grand amour entre ces deux-là, nota Irvine.  
-Par contre, Xélana, tu trouves pas que lui avoir mis un collier rend ta GF encore plus ridicule, fit remarquer Selphie  
-C'est un chat avant d'être une G-Force, répliqua celle-ci. Et il n'est pas plus ridicule comme ça que ta GF Tomberry avec sa couronne sur la tête.  
-Faites-moi penser à ne jamais mettre Angel et Gugule dans la même équipe, ajouta Squall, sur le ton qu'il prenait lorsqu'il disait une plaisanterie.  
-Gugule. Tiens, c'est marrant ça, comme surnom, rigola Zell.  
Mais Xélana le foudroya du regard et il cessa tout de suite de rigoler pour ajouter:  
-On t'a jamais dit que t'avais le même regard que Squall lorsqu'il est en colère.  
- Bon, soyons sérieux et préparons-nous. Seifer, n'oublie pas ce que la gouvernante t'a demandé.  
-Vous nous faites des cachotteries, vous deux, maintenant. Xélana et moi, on va être jalouses.   
Mais Xélana et Seifer dirent sur le même ton  
-C'est pas ce que vous pensez.  
-Bon, plaisanterie à part, on se retrouve au croisement des chocobos dans une demi-heure. Si ça tourne mal, faites demi-tour et attendez la BGU  
Sur cette déclaration, la première équipe partit pour le champ de bataille tandis que la deuxième se préparait.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Arrivés au premier croisement, les Seeds durent constater que ce n'étaient pas de simples soldats qu'ils allaient devoir battre. Ces derniers étaient aidés par des monstres.  
A Winhill, les gens essayaient de se battre comme ils le pouvaient, mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire le poids face aux monstres. Ainsi, leur véritable premier ennemi au groupe de Squall fut deux Xylomids.  
-Dis, Squall. C'est la même technique que Dollet le jour de l'examen.  
-Oui. Ça va pas être une partie de plaisir.  
Zell et Squall s'attaquèrent au premier Xylomid tandis que Linoa et Irvine se débrouillaient avec l'autre.   
Squall et Zell attaquèrent leurs ennemis en même temps avec leur armes respectives. Même s'ils avaient touché le monstre, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'en souffrir. Il semblait que l'on avait augmenté la protection de leur adversaires par un écran magique. Ainsi, à l'attaque encaissé, le Xylomid envoya sur Zell un sort de Folie. Or, celui-ci avait associé ce sort en attaque mentale. Ne sachant plus bien ce qu'il faisait, il attaqua Irvine, qui ne put éviter l'attaque alors qu'il esquivait déjà celle du deuxième Xylomid. Ce fut Linoa qui dut intervenir en envoyant un remède à Zell tandis que Squall envoyait son Orbital sur les deux monstres pour en finir définitivement avec eux. Linoa envoya un sort de Soin Max à Irvine.  
-La prochaine fois, tes sorts de Folies, tu me les fous en défense. Y en a marre de se ramasser ton poing dans la figure. Déjà, Hier!  
-C'est pas ma faute, non.  
Mais le contexte n'était pas à la discussion et les quatre amis continuèrent leur avancées. Il faut dire que leur travail était faciliter par la BGU qui volait autour de la ville et qui éloignait les soldats.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Du côté du deuxième groupe, la progression n'était pas des plus faciles non plus. Ils durent faire face dans un premier pas à des soldats qui ne leur posèrent pas trop de problèmes. Par contre, les monstres étaient une autre affaire. Ils durent faire face à deux griffons qui bénéficiaient de défenses renforcées. Ils étaient sensible aux sorts de Foudre et de glace.  
-Et bien sûr, soupira Selphie, Squall et Irvine qui ont Shiva et Golgotha ne sont pas là! Eh, Xélana, tu pourrais envoyer Gugule sur l'un d'eux.   
-Désolé, mais il obéit pas encore bien et il ne veut pas se transformer.  
Le fouet de Quistis s'avérait peu efficace, de même que le nunchaku de Selphie. Elles durent donc se résigner à envoyer des sorts. Chacune d'entre elles envoya un sort d'aura sur Seifer et Xélana. Ils purent alors sortir sans aucun problème leur limite. Seifer achevait le premier griffon par son effilage tandis que Xélana sortait le sien, qui s'était avéré fort efficace contre le T-rex avec une variante. Les doubles n'étaient plus de simples illusions et frappaient avec la même intensité que l'original.  
Quand le combat fut finit:  
-Eh, bien. Voilà encore du bon travail, vous deux, mais il ne faut pas se reposer.   
-C'est la prof qui nous félicite, demanda Seifer, ou la Seed?  
-Ca fait une différence?  
-Pas vraiment.  
Ils repartirent en direction de la route des chocobos. Pour l'instant, tout se déroulait à peu près bien. Ils seraient à l'heure pour rejoindre les autres pour affronter celui qui dirigeait les opérations. Et c'est le coup que l'on tombe sur Ultimécia, pensa Quistis.  
Elle pensait vraiment que Ultimécia serait ici. En effet, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils arrivaient à distinguer de mieux en mieux une sorte de boule de magie noire qui flottait dans les airs et qui avait l'air de grossir à vue d'oeil.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Mais c'est quoi, ce truc?  
-On va savoir tout de suite, Zell. On y est presque.  
L'équipe de Squall s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle reconnut celui à l'origine du "truc".   
-Deling, encore toi.  
Celui-ci se tenait en dessous de la boule. Quand il les entendit, Deling était de dos. Il ricana puis se retourna.  
-Ainsi, le plan d'Ultimécia a échoué pour éliminer la BGU. Cela ne fait rien, je vais vous faire l'honneur de m'occuper personnellement de vous.  
-Faites gaffe à ses bras!  
L'équipe de Quistis arrivait de l'autre côté. Deling ne pouvait plus s'échapper.   
-Deling, on va te faire la peau pour ce que tu as fait à Fujin et Raijin.  
Seifer avait crié ces mots. Oui, il était bien décidé à venger leur mort. Xélana se tenait juste à côté de lui. L'espace d'un instant, il repensa aux paroles d'Edéa.  
-Décidément, on a beau écraser les insectes ils reviennent toujours. Si je vous disais qu'Ultimécia avait prévu que vous reviendriez, cela vous ferait quel effet? Elle m'avait également chargé de lui ramener deux d'entre vous. Mais, je pense qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour agir et je vous dis donc à la prochaine.  
Alors que chacun allait lancer son attaque, ils virent un hélicoptère traverser le globe de magie et Deling n'eut qu'à tendre les bras pour se saisir de l'échelle que l'hélico lui avait lancé. Personne ne l'avait vu arriver, et les huit ne purent réagir à temps. Irvine allait bien lui envoyer une rafale de balles, mais, à la surprise générale, la boule s'immobilisa pour exploser l'instant d'après, soufflant tout le monde qui était en dessous d'elle.  
Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, ils ne virent que des nuages de magies se répandre dans la ville de Winhill. Quant aux soldats galbadiens, ils se retiraient déjà et l'hélicoptère avait réussi à s'éloigner suffisamment pour éviter l'explosion.  
-Echec complet, ne put s'empêcher de constater Xélana. Il s'était enfui sous leur yeux et ils n'avaient même pas engagé le combat.  
-Et merde. La prochaine fois, je l'aurai et je vengerai Raijin et Fujin.  
-Bon, on n'a plus rien à faire ici, conclue Squall. Quant à vous deux (s'adressant à Xélana et Seifer), même s'il s'est enfui, on a quand même sauvé la ville et tout le monde est encore là.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Tout de même, constata Xélana lors de la réunion sur la plate-forme, c'est pas le genre de Deling de prendre des risques inutiles. Or, il était quand même au milieu de la bataille.  
-Il était peut-être trop sûr de lui, suggéra Seifer.  
-C'est quand même le premier à avoir pris la fuite sans même engager le combat. D'ailleurs, continua Squall, je penses que s'il a envahi Winhill, c'était uniquement dans le but de répandre la magie sur Winhill.   
-Mais elle n'a eu aucun effet, protesta Selphie. Et puis, envahir une ville juste pour ça...  
-Squall pourrait bien avoir raison.  
Une fois de plus, les paroles d'Edéa firent leur effet.  
-Vous pouvez vous expliquer, gouvernante, demanda Quistis.  
-Une vieille légende raconte que Winhill a été construit sur un lieu sacré. On disait que ce lieu était l'un des pôles spirituels de notre monde où le bien et le mal s'étaient affrontés jadis dans une lutte sans merci. Finalement, le bien s'est imposé sur les différents pôles de notre monde et a pu ainsi enfermer le mal dans les entrailles de la terre sous chaque pôle. A l'issue de cette bataille, l'énergie spirituelle du bien put se répandre en un point bien précis de notre planète pour créer Hyne, le dieu originel de toute vie et de toute magie.  
En fait, je pense qu'Ultimécia a réussi à libérer le mal qui était enfermé sous Winhill. Pour l'instant, des yeux normaux ne voient rien. Et pourtant, il est bien là. Mais cette énergie est encore trop faible pour combattre l'énergie du bien qui a prospéré à la surface de la planète durant plusieurs millénaires. La situation ne deviendra vraiment grave que lorsque l'énergie maléfique de tous les pôles sera libérée.  
-Bon, en résumé, fit Squall, on doit trouver les autres pôles et empêcher cette énergie maléfique de se répandre.  
-Mais que se passerait-il, demanda Selphie, si toute l'énergie était libérée?  
Cette fois, ce fut Xélana qui répondit, à la surprise de tous, y compris Edéa:   
-Elle chercherait à se réunir là où a été crée Hyne pour créer son propre Dieu de la destruction. Ce dieu se réveillera seulement s'il a la volonté de détruire. Mais cela ne serait possible que si un rituel était effectué, au cours duquel celui qui veut devenir le dieu, c'est-à-dire un humain quelconque, sacrifie au mal un descendant d'Hyne. Ce descendant doit donc être une nécromancienne.  
-Mais comment tu sais ça, toi? L'interrogea Zell.  
-Je n'en sais rien du tout. C'est un peu comme si je récitais une leçon apprise par coeur.   
-Donc, on aurait deux possibilités, continua Seifer. Soit c'est Deling qui tire les ficelles et il sacrifierait donc Ultimécia pour devenir lui-même ce dieu. Soit, perspective moins réjouissante, Deling n'est qu'un pion et Ultimécia sacrifiera une autre nécromancienne.   
-C'est-à-dire moi, fit Linoa d'une voix faible.  
Alors Squall s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras dans un signe de protection.  
-De toute façon, assura Cid, nous ferons tout pour éviter cette extrémité. Mais il reste quand même quelques interrogations sur les projets d'Ultimécia. Il y a d'abord Adel. Geyser continue à recevoir son signal, mais il n'est pas arrivé à le localiser. Si ça tombe, le cerveau de tout ça n'est autre que Adel. Ou alors Adel est aussi un pion que l'on sacrifiera une fois l'énergie du mal libérée. Ensuite, il y a un autre point sombre à l'affaire, et je pense, Edéa, qu'il est temps d'en parler.  
Celle-ci acquiesça.  
-Ça concerne Xélana, non, interrogea Seifer.  
Alors, les six étudiants de la BGU se tournèrent pour lire sur le visage de Xélana la même surprise que la leur. D'ailleurs, dans sa tête, tout de suite elle repensa.  
-C'est le fait que Ultimécia m'aie sauvée la vie qui pose problème?  
-Il n'y a pas que ça, fit Edéa qui essayait visiblement de la ménager. Au début, ce n'était qu'une vague impression, mais désormais j'ai la confirmation.  
-Vous pouvez faire au plus court, s'impatienta Zell.  
-Eh bien, Xélana, enchaîna Cid, tu viens du futur, de la même époque que Ultimécia. Il semblerait même que Virgule aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il te reconnaît comme son maître. Nous pensons même qu'Ultimécia te connaissait personnellement.  
Tout le monde avait regardé Cid et Edéa, ayant du mal à digérer ces révélations. Puis ils regardèrent Xélana, leur Xélana qu'ils avaient appris à connaître venait du futur?  
Ils n'eurent même pas le temps le temps de l'interroger qu'elle s'évanouit et que Seifer la rattrapa.  
-Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, fit Seifer.  
-Tu aurais dû plus la ménager, chéri, réprimanda Edéa.  
Celui-ci ne savait d'ailleurs visiblement pas où se mettre. Ce fut Quistis qui conclut cette réunion par une question pertinente.  
-On sait maintenant d'où elle vient, mais on ne sait toujours pas qui elle est.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapitre 8: Il faut la sauver_

Les oiseaux. Elle avait déjà entendu ça quelque part. Alors, elle ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fit le visage de Linoa, visiblement soulagée.  
-Alors, bien réveillée?  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici? La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était la réunion, l'histoire des énergies , les ambitions d'Ultimécia puis... D'un coup, elle se rappela.  
Alors, elle regarda Linoa du même regard que le jour où elle s'était réveillée. Le même regard affolé, qui s'interroge, le regard d'une fille perdue.   
-Dis-moi, c'est vrai que je viens...  
Elle ne réussit même pas à finir la phrase. Si elle venait réellement d'une autre époque, cela voulait dire que, si elle retrouvait la mémoire, ce serait des souvenirs de choses qui ne s'étaient pas encore arrivées. En fait, elle n'existait pas et elle n'aurait même pas dû être ici.  
-Oui, tu viens du futur, confirma Linoa. Mais cesse de penser à tout ça. Cela ne fera que te troubler d'avantage. Et, puis, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement, tu devrais aller voir Seifer. Ce soir, on a presque dû le forcer à manger quelque chose tellement il s'inquiétait à son sujet. Ça fait cinq heures que tu t'es évanouie.   
Seifer, cette pensée la remit complètement d'aplomb. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle le voie et ne penser à rien d'autre. Oui, pour l'instant il ne fallait pas y penser, sinon elle craquerait.  
-Mais... vous ne pouvez pas vous lever maintenant, fit le docteur Kadowaki. Vous vous réveillez à peine.  
-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Pour l'instant, vous devez avoir des malades qui doivent avoir besoin de vos compétences beaucoup plus que moi. Et merci encore.  
Elle ferma la porte sous le nez de la doctoresse, qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire de se ménager.   
-Où est Seifer?  
-Ils sont tous à la cafét, ils tiennent une sorte de conseil de guerre. Et ils essayent de tenir en place Seifer. Hé, attends-moi. (Xélana avait volontairement accéléré le pas). Tu sais, tu devrais te l'avouer à toi-même que tu l'aimes. On a la situation typique de deux amoureux qui refusent d'admettre leur sentiment. Je dirais même plus, tu ne devrais pas fuir tes propres sentiments. Tu veux profiter de la vie à tel point que tu oublies de t'arrêter et de regarder en arrière. Mais quand tu dois faire face aux réalités, c'est là que l'on voit à qu'elle point tu es fragile  
-Tu sais, Linoa, je n'ai pas besoin d'un docteur mais j'ai encore moins besoin d'un psy.  
Elle ne pensait même plus à ce qu'on avait dit sur la plate-forme, seulement en colère contre Linoa qui... disait simplement la vérité. Mais, bon, mieux valait oublier aussi ce que Linoa venait de dire.  
Quand elles entrèrent à la cafétéria, elles virent qu'on n'avait pas encore fini de servir les repas. Alors que Xélana allait directement vers la table où se trouvait Seifer, Linoa la retint du bras et lui dit, sur un ton que l'on utiliserait pour un enfant:  
-Tu sais, on est dans une cafétéria, et une cafétéria est faite pour servir des repas. Alors, maintenant, tu vas prendre un plateau, te servir et ensuite, tu pourras aller les voir.  
Elle s'exécuta, mais à contre coeur. D'ailleurs, les autres l'avaient déjà repérée.  
Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, Zell crut bon d'ajouter:  
-Tu vois Seifer, elle n'est pas mourante.   
Mais les deux répondirent en même temps.  
-Oh, toi, ça va.  
La discussion tourna autour de ce que voulait faire Ultimécia. Edéa essayait de se renseigner sur les autres pôles. Mais si les légendes étaient précises sur l'emplacement du premier pôles, elles ne parlaient des autres. Par contre, chacun évitait de parler du temps ou autre sujet épineux pour Xélana.  
Pôles d'énergies, Hyne, bien, mal. Tous cela lui était vaguement familier. Alors, elle se rappela cette étrange leçon qu'elle avait dû apprendre par coeur et récita à voix haute:  
-"Le mal enfermé dans le triangle spirituel fermé par les trois pôles de Winhill, Shumi Village et..." Elle avait un trou. Mais pourquoi elle avait la mémoire qui défaillait?  
Le silence se fit à la table. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute. Squall fut le premier à réagir:   
-Réunion sur la plate-forme. Moi, je vais chercher la gouvernante.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Cinq minutes plus tard._  
-Du nouveau? Demanda Edéa.  
-Il semblerait qu'il y aie trois pôles, fit Quistis.  
-Oui, cela, je le sais. Les anciens les appelaient même le "triangle spirituel".  
Selphie sursauta presque sur place:  
-C'est ce que nous a dit Xélana. Alors, elle a raison, pour le village des Shumis?  
Edéa regarda Xélana. Celle-ci était plongée dans ses pensées et elle avait ce regard perdu, d'affolement qu'on lui connaissait.  
-Dis-moi, Xélana, peux-tu me dire ce que tu as récités devant les autres.   
-Oui. "Le mal enfermé dans le triangle spirituel fermé par les trois pôles de Winhill, Shumi Village et...". Mais je ne me rappelle pas la fin.  
-Ça ne fait rien. Tu nous aides déjà beaucoup.  
-Bon, Nida, direction Shumi Village.   
Pourtant, Edéa était intriguée. Xélana avait récité un poème qui datait de plusieurs siècle et dont la fin n'avait jamais été traduite parce que indéchiffrable.  
Mais qui es-tu donc, ne put s'empêcher de penser Edéa, pour avoir de telles connaissances? Un ange ou un démon?   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ils arrivèrent à Shumi Village le lendemain. Apparemment, l'armée galbadienne n'était pas encore là.  
-On va revoir mes chères fourrures à pattes, s'exclama Selphie, très heureuse.  
-Je vais finir par t'offrir une peluche moomba pour ton anniversaire répliqua Irvine sur le même ton;  
-Ça leur arrive jamais d'être sérieux, demanda Xélana.  
-Et toi, ça ne t'arrive jamais d'être moins sérieuse avant un combat, répliqua Zell.  
Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du bâtiment.   
-Je vais peut-être vous paraître idiot mais, votre village, il est où?  
-C'est vrai que t'es jamais venu, Seifer, constata Squall. En fait, il est sous terre et on y accède par un ascenseur.  
Ils entrèrent tous dans l'ascenseur.   
-Ça va être dur pour Galbadia, fit remarquer Xélana, d'envahir le village des Shumis.  
-Oui, mais s'ils y arrivent, ils ne rencontreront aucune résistance de la part des Shumis, qui sont pacifiques, ajouta Quistis.  
-Bon, on va directement voir l'ancien. Il nous en dira peut-être plus sur ces histoires d'énergies.  
Le village Shumi n'avait pas changé. Malgré les derniers événements, ils restaient toujours les même et prenaient la vie comme elle venait, sans surprise. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison de l'ancien. Celui-ci ne fut même étonné de les voir.  
-Alors, jeunes gens, vous venez pour en savoir plus sur nos légendes pour effectuer votre travail du Seed.  
-On peut rien vous cacher, fit Squall. En fait, on a des raisons de penser que vous pourriez faire l'objet d'une attaque.  
-Et vous pensez vous-même venir ici sous prétexte de nous défendre mais pour vous battre également. Je comprends vos intentions qui sont honorables de votre part mais, même dans ce cas, je ne pourrai vous autoriser à utiliser les armes dans cet havre de paix.   
-Mais...  
-Une prophétie dit que, dans peu de temps, la tranquillité de notre village sera troublée par une sorcière qui plongera notre planète dans le chaos. Mais une étoile brillera au milieu des ténèbres et guidera le chemin de la vie. Alors, quoi que vous fassiez, cela ne changera pas le cours de notre destinée, puisque le bien l'emportera sur le mal.  
Maintenant, si vous le voulez, vous pouvez rester ici, mais ne troublez pas notre paix.  
-Ça a le mérite d'être clair, au moins, comme explication. Bon, eh bien, puisque vous faites confiance à vos légendes, on va vous laisser.  
Squall sortit, les autres le suivirent. Décidément, ces Shumis, ils ne feront jamais rien pour leur faciliter la tâche!  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors? demanda Linoa  
-On attend ici que les galbadiens arrivent. D'ici là, on verra si l'ancien aura changé d'avis. Bon, en attendant, allons à l'auberge. S'il y a du mouvement au-dessus, la BGU nous préviendra. Par contre, on peut toujours se renseigner sur les légendes des Shumis. Le mieux, c'est que chacun aille de son côté pour se renseigner. On se retrouve à l'auberge dans trois heures si tout va bien.  
Les huit se séparèrent pour aller dans le village. Selphie était allée se renseigner auprès des peluches à pattes dont elle ne comprenait pas un mot. Bien sûr, Irvine l'accompagnait. Zell avait voulu suivre la joyeuse troupe.  
Seifer avait suivi Xélana sous prétexte qu'il fallait la protéger. Quistis était retournée voir l'ancien.  
Il restait Squall et Linoa, ne sachant quoi faire.  
-On pourrait essayer d'aller voir s'ils ont une bibliothèque.  
-Mouais...  
-Aller, dis-moi tout. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse? Tu as la mine du Squall, plongé dans ses pensées, préférant ne pas partager ses sentiments.  
-On peut rien cacher, à toi!... En fait, je m'interroger sur Seifer. La mort de ses amis l'a affecté plus qu'il n'a voulu le montrer. En fait, maintenant, il se retourne complètement vers Xélana. De plus, je me rends compte que j'ai complètement pardonné à Seifer, que je l'admire même. Puis, il y a Xélana. C'est difficile à dire, mais j'ai l'impression que je l'ai toujours connue. Je sais qu'elle sera là quand on aura des problèmes.  
-C'est vrai. Moi aussi, j'ai cet impression. Naturellement, je me sens proche d'elle et j'ai même l'envie de la protéger de ses sentiments, des combats, d'Ultimécia...  
Alors, Squall comprit instinctivement les peurs de Linoa face à Ultimécia.  
-Tu sais, ton chevalier servant sera toujours là.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tout le monde était revenu à l'auberge. En fait, chacun avait flâné plutôt que de se renseigner sur les légendes. Sauf Quistis, bien sûr. En fait, elle leur expliqua en plus de détails la prophétie des Shumis. Par contre, elle pensait que l'ancien savait où se trouvait le dernier pôle, mais il n'avait pas voulu le lui révéler, sous prétexte qu'il ne faut pas forcer le destin.  
Ils avaient appelé la BGU. Celle-ci n'avait repéré aucun mouvement aux alentours.  
Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire pour ce soir si ce n'était aller se coucher.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Xélana s'était levée au milieu de la nuit. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle était alors sortie prendre l'air dehors. Tout le village était endormi. Machinalement, elle voulu regarder le ciel étoilée. Mais son regard se heurta à un vide complet. C'est vrai. Elle avait oublié qu'elle était sous terre. Alors, elle sentit une ombre derrière elle. Elle se retourna mais elle n'eut pas le temps de voir celui qui l'assomma .   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Au matin._   
Les garçons étaient déjà levés et prenaient leur petit déjeuner.  
-Eh, il faudrait peut-être aller réveiller les filles.  
-Pas la peine, Zell. Nos paresseuses arrivent. Eh bien, ça va que l'on est en guerre, ironisa Irvine.  
Tout de suite, Quistis nota:  
-Xélana n'est pas avec vous?  
Seifer fut celui qui réagit tout de suite.  
-On croyait qu'elle dormait encore. Eh, toi, le Shumi, tu n'as pas vu la jeune fille blonde avec une tresse qui nous accompagnait?  
-Non, Shumi aubergiste n'a rien vu.  
Alors, les sept se regardèrent. Elle ne pouvait avoir disparu comme ça. Alors, de dessous la table, Virgule surgit comme par magie. Il tenait dans sa main une sorte de porte-clef. Seifer le prit et le reconnut. C'était le porte-clef de Fujin, que Xélana avait récupéré avec tout son trousseau de clefs magnétiques. Elle le portait tout le temps sur elle maintenant.  
-Eh merde, on a dû l'enlever et juste sous notre nez . Il faut la retrouver.  
-Attends, Seifer, pas de précipitation, le calma Squall. Si elle a vraiment était enlevée, c'est que les Galbadiens sont dans le coin.  
Squall n'eut pas le temps d'achever que la BGU l'appelait sur son Talkie. La conversation terminée, tous ses amis l'interrogèrent du regard.  
-On s'est trompés. Le pôle n'est pas Shumi village même mais l'espace au-dessus. L'armée galbadienne a pris possession du bâtiment au-dessus et des alentours. La BGU ne peut rien faire car ils ont réussi à l'endommager et elle est immobilisée. On est donc les seuls à pouvoir agir.  
Alors, ils se précipitèrent tous vers l'ascenseur. Mais celui-ci ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Bien sûr, l'armée avait coupé l'alimentation.  
-On est bloqués ici, soupira Zell.   
-Vous devriez prendre l'escalier de secours.  
Tout le monde se retourna. Le Shumi domestique se tenait en face d'eux, nullement inquiet par les événements.  
-De quoi vous voulez parler? S'impatienta Seifer.  
-Suivez-moi.  
Ils suivirent le shumi, chacun se retenant de lui demander d'accélérer le pas. Il les emmena derrière la maison de l'ancien. Alors, se tenant face à la paroi, il appuya sur un bouton invisible et la terre s'ouvrit devant eux, laissant deviner un interminable escalier de pierre en colimaçon par une mousse phosphorescente. Selphie passa la tête pour essayer de distinguer autre chose que cette escalier.  
-Bon, eh bien, le premier arrivé en haut a gagné!  
-Attendez, demanda Quistis au shumi qui partait déjà. Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas que l'on intervienne car il ne fallait pas forcer le destin.  
-C'est vrai. Mais il était écrit dans votre destin que vous interviendriez pour sauver votre amie, car Ultimécia tente de forcer sa destinée.  
-Bon sang. Et Edéa qui m'avait chargée de la protéger. Allez, pas d'hésitation, on y va. Il faut empêcher la magie de se répandre et sauver Xélana.  
Seifer fut le premier à s'engouffrer dans l'escalier. Irvine ne put s'empêcher de demander à Squall.  
-C'est qui qui donne les ordres, ici?  
-Pas la peine de répondre quand il s'agit de Xélana, répondit-il.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Enfin, ils voyaient le bout de cet escalier.  
-A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne prendrai plus que les ascenseurs, jura Zell très solennel. Ils étaient arrivés sur l'une des collines qui entouraient le bâtiment des Shumis. Alors, de leur poste d'observation, ils purent constater que l'armée s'est séparée en deux groupes. Le plus important entourait le bâtiment. Ils pouvaient apercevoir les lueurs qu'ils avaient déjà vues à Winhill. Par contre, le deuxième était plus réduit et semblait se diriger vers le sommet d'une falaise opposée à leur position. Squall prit ses jumelles et regarda.  
-On a décroché le gros lot. Ultimécia s'est déplacée en personne. Elle se dirige vers le sommet de la colline. Juste derrière, un soldat porte Xélana, qui doit être évanouie.   
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut à Xélana? Demanda Linoa.  
-J'en sais rien, mais on va pas la laisser faire, renchérit Seifer.  
-Bon, on va faire deux groupes. Quistis, Linoa, Zell, Irvine, vous allez vous occuper du bâtiment. Les autres, vous me suivez. On va essayer de sortir Xélana de là.   
-Squall, je préférerais t'accompagner.  
-Désolé, Linoa mais je ne veux pas que tu aies affaire à Ultimécia. Elle pourrait s'intéresser à toi. Bon, maintenant, on y va.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ce n'était pas facile pour l'équipe de Linoa de rentrer par la seule issue possible du bâtiment, qui était très bien gardée. Alors, ils durent décider de se séparer. Zell et Irvine attireraient l'attention des soldats pendant que Linoa et Quistis rentreraient à l'intérieur.  
-Eh, les soldats. On est là! Espèce de cons de Galbadiens.   
-Dis, Irvine. Toi-même, tu es galbadien.  
-Ferme-la, Zell, et fais comme moi.  
Les soldats ne mirent pas longtemps à réagir face aux flots d'injures des deux Seeds et seuls quatre soldats restèrent pour garder l'entrée.   
Alors, Quistis se glissa derrière le premier pour lui lancer un coup de fouet qui le laissa par terre. Les trois autres soldats, pris par surprise, se retournèrent vers elle. Mais Linoa arrivait de l'autre côté et leur avait envoyé un sort de Brasier X. Les trois ne purent réagir.  
-Il n'y a même pas eue de combat, fit cette dernière, déçue.   
-Alors, tu vas te réjouir de savoir que Deling est à l'intérieur.  
Elles rentrèrent dans le bâtiment et se cachèrent vers la source de magie habituellement gardée par les Shumis. Comme à Winhill, Deling libérait de la terre une magie de couleur noire qui se réunissait au-dessus de sa tête pour se prendre la forme d'une boule. Mais celle-ci était déjà grosse. Alors que les deux filles allaient avancer et lancer une attaque contre le président galbadien, celui-ci se retourna et se précipita vers la sortie. Alors, Linoa comprit immédiatement. Elles n'eurent que le temps de se réfugier dans une cavité rocheuse pour éviter le souffle de l'explosion. Celle-ci fut peu puissante, mais le souffle se faisait très nettement ressentir aux alentours. Une fois de plus, on était intervenu trop tard.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Le groupe de Squall avait commencé à monter la pente qui menait au sommet de la falaise. Les nombreuses pierres leur permettaient d'avancer sans se faire repérer. Ils se demandaient vraiment ce que voulait faire Ultimécia.  
-Elle va tout de même pas nous balancer Xélana du haut de la falaise, s'exclama Selphie.  
-J'en sais rien, mais faut se dépêcher d'intervenir. Ils sont presque au sommet.  
-Seifer, n'oublie pas. C'est moi le chef et c'est inutile de foncer tête baissée.  
Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Seifer pour revenir plusieurs mois en arrière pour l'examen Seed. A ce moment, il était le jeune indiscipliné qui voulait être admiré de tous. Squall était alors son grand rival. Puis, le moment où il fut possédé, le retour à la BGU avec sa honte, la mort de ses deux amis. Et maintenant Xélana. Aujourd'hui, il avait appris à respecter les autres. Le fait que Squall soit son supérieur ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire; il l'admirait secrètement. Mais Xélana, il ne voulait pas la perdre après avoir perdu Fujin et Raijin. Il fallait donc agir avec prudence.  
-Okay, chef.  
Squall fut étonné de la réponse de Seifer. C'était vrai qu'il avait bien changé. Alors que les trois compères continuaient leur ascension, un bruit de mitraillette se fit entendre. Ils n'eurent que le temps de baisser la tête.  
-Je crois que l'on est repérés, fit Selphie.  
-Merci, j'avais deviné. Tant pis, on fonce, fit Squall.  
Alors, ils se mirent à courir pour éviter les balles qui leur venaient d'en haut. Mais leur position était très mauvaise. L'ennemi avait l'avantage. Ils durent jongler à travers les pierres pour éviter le tir. Mais il fallait faire vite. D'autres soldats allaient arriver. Seifer fut le premier à être suffisamment haut pour atteindre le soldat et lui lancer à distance respectable un sortilège de Brasier X. Mais d'autres soldats arrivaient sur les côtés. Ils n'avaient plus le choix que de continuer à grimper. Ils allaient être pris au piège.  
Pour en être débarrassés une fois pour toutes, Squall sortit un sort d'Ultima qui balaya les soldats qui étaient maintenant en dessous d'eux.  
-Squall, derrière toi, lui cria Selphie.   
Un soldat avait réussi à se faufiler derrière les rochers et il avait surgi, s'apprêtant à poignarder Squall lâchement dans le dos. Mais Selphie fut la plus rapide et elle lui asséna un coup de nunchaku sur la tête.  
Seifer, de son côté, avait fini le ménage au-dessus en achevant les trois soldats galbadiens à grand coup de moulinet de sa Gunblade.  
-Les autres soldats sont partis. Il ne doit rester que Ultimécia et Xélana en haut, mais elle a pas encore réagi, constata Seifer.  
-De toute façon, on est presque au sommet.  
Alors, ils continuèrent leur ascension. Enfin, ils pouvaient voir le sommet et de l'autre côté, la falaise. Alors ils purent voir Xélana, allongée à deux mètres à peine du bord de la falaise.. Toujours évanouie, elle était au milieu d'un cercle que Ultimécia avait tracé avec une sorte de poudre noire. Ils pouvaient le distinguer très nettement sur la neige qui recouvrait le sommet.  
La sorcière, qui se tenait devant Xélana, en dehors du cercle, récitait une incantation. Quand elle l'acheva, le cercle s'enflamma d'une étrange lueur violacée. Les flammes s'élevaient pour entourer Xélana d'une étrange lumière.   
Enfin, ils étaient au sommet. Ultimécia se retourna alors vers eux. Les trois amis s'arrêtèrent alors dans leur course. Ces grands yeux dorés traduisaient une fureur silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours cette beauté fascinante.  
-Voilà donc deux graines de Seed et l'ancien chevalier de la méchante sorcière. Vous n'auriez pas dû venir ici. Je vais devoir me débarrasser de vous plus tôt que prévu.  
-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, à Xélana. Tu vas la tuer, elle aussi?   
Alors, le regard d'Ultimécia se fit encore plus sévère lorsque Seifer eut dit ces mots.  
-Sache que sa vie m'importe plus que la tienne, méprisable petit pantin. Je veux simplement la renvoyer dans le temps. Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. Tu ferais plutôt de t'inquiéter pour toi.   
Alors, Ultimécia disparut dans une lueur aveuglante. Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, les trois amis virent à sa place un énorme serpent de pierre.  
-On s'en occupe. Toi, Seifer, récupère Xélana.  
Alors, Selphie et Squall se mirent en garde. Seifer allait contourner le serpent, mais celui-ci lui barra le passage avec sa queue.  
Pour attirer l'attention, Squall et Selphie sortirent en même temps Shiva et Léviathan, ce qui immobilisa le serpent momentanément. Seifer put passer. Mais le serpent se remettait très vite et, gueule grande ouverte, il se précipita sur Selphie. Elle dut sauter sur le côté pour esquiver l'attaque. Squall en avait profité pour lui envoyer un coup de Renzokuken, mais l'attaque avait ricoché sur la pierre. Alors, le serpent se retourna vers Squall. Selphie lui avait asséné un sort de Tornade, mais la magie aussi était amortie par la carapace de pierre.   
Au moment que le serpent allait envoyer une attaque de Fournaise sur le chef des Seeds, celui-ci réfléchit à toute vitesse pour éliminer cet indestructible serpent de pierre. Soudain, il comprit la parade et envoya un défijeur. L'effet fut immédiat sur le monstre, et il se désagrégea pour devenir un mince filet de poussière.  
Et Xélana? Soudain, Squall et Selphie furent projetés par terre par une énorme déflagration.  
Ils n'eurent que le temps de voir Xélana et Seifer, projetés par le souffle en arrière... Pour disparaître.  
-Bon sang, la falaise! Seifer! Xélana!   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapitre 9: Responsable de ta vie..._

Tandis que Squall et Selphie s'occupaient du serpent de pierre, Seifer se précipitait vers Xélana. Les flammes violacées dûes à la magie d'Ultimécia entouraient maintenant Xélana. Seifer essaya d'entrer dans le cercle, mais recula immédiatement. A part la couleur, ces flammes avaient le même effet que le feu normal.  
S'il ne faisait rien, elle allait brûler vive. Curieusement, les flammes s'atténuaient autour de Xélana pour former un halo étrange. Soudain, la lueur s'intensifia. Seifer n'hésita plus et invoqua un sort de H2O sur le cercle. Alors, il s'approcha sans risque. Il la prit. L'effet de la douche froide avait réveillé la jeune fille.  
-... Seifer? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?   
Alors qu'il voulait la prendre dans ses bras pour la porter, il entendit une déflagration qui les propulsa tout les deux dans le vide, Seifer la serrant contre lui de ses bras dans un ultime instinct de protection. Ça allait donc finir comme cela... Tomber bêtement d'une falaise.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Un trou noir, une douce chaleur, puis de l'eau. Cela l'avait réveillée. Mais où était-elle? Elle ne voyait rien autour d'elle à cause de la vapeur. Elle essaya de se lever, mais elle était trop faible. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose. Cette impression d'être seule, d'impuissance.  
Mais elle était pas seule. Elle put distinguer Seifer qui la prit dans ses bras. Alors tout alla très vite. Un souffle, Seifer qui la serrait toujours et la chute dans le vide. Elle sentait Seifer qui la serrait dans un ultime signe de protection. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas mourir, ils ne voulaient mourir, ils n'allaient pas mourir. Cet appel silencieux se répandit partout dans le corps de Xélana, dans sa tête, dans ses bras, ses jambes... Un frisson dans son dos.  
-Eh merde, c'est quoi ça encore.  
Une lueur se dégageait de Xélana. Le sortilège d'Ultimécia? Non, ce n'était pas ça! La lueur était sombre. Mais elle se matérialisait très vite derrière Xélana tandis que le sol se rapprochait. Alors, instinctivement, Seifer serra plus fort Xélana et ferma les yeux. Il sentit le vent, la chute. Ils ralentissaient! Il rouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient suspendu dans les airs! Deux immenses ailes noires comme celles d'Ultimécia! Xélana avait deux immenses ailes dans son dos, qui s'étaient matérialisées pendant la chute. Doucement, elle le ramenait vers le sol.  
Il ne fallait pas qu'il la lâche! Ils se réceptionnèrent sur le sol. Alors, les ailes disparurent et Xélana s'effondra dans les bras de Seifer. Elle était consciente, mais elle avait l'air épuisée.  
-Comment t'as fait ça, toi?  
-J'en sais rien, répondit-elle d'une voix faible.   
Alors, il regarda autour de lui. Ils n'avaient pas dû passer inaperçus! Mais les soldats n'avaient pu les voir, vue l'orientation de la falaise, qui était opposée au bâtiment Shumi. Par contre, il distingua très bien Squall et Selphie qui étaient encore du haut de la falaise, tandis que l'autre groupe les rejoignaient en courant. Linoa, Zell, Irvine, Quistis.  
Il envoya un sortilège de soin sur Xélana qui pût enfin tenir seule debout.  
-On croyait vraiment que vous alliez y passer, arriva essoufflé Zell.  
-Mais vous aviez un parachute spécial?  
-Vous pourriez vous expliquer.   
Alors, Linoa s'arrêta de courir. Un frisson l'avait envahie, une étrange aura qu'elle avait déjà ressenti.  
-Adel!  
Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Ils avaient mal compris ou quoi? Celle-ci dut s'expliquer.  
-L'espace d'un instant, j'ai senti chez Xélana la même aura que celle d'Adel. Alors, elle la fixa droit dans les yeux... Je pense que tu es une sorcière... Que tu as hérité tes pouvoirs d'Adel.  
Xélana regarda Linoa de son impénétrable regard bleu. Elle? Une sorcière? Linoa l'avait senti en elle, mais... La chute, les deux ailes, comme celles de la femme qui l'avait sauvé au palais présidentiel... Elle ne pouvait le nier.  
-Vous êtes indemnes?  
Squall et Selphie arrivèrent en courant. C'était Squall qui avait posé la question. Mais personne n'avait répondu, chacun pensant à ce que Linoa avait dit. Finalement, ce fut Seifer qui brisa le silence.  
-On ferait mieux d'aller voir Edéa, proposa Seifer. Et éventuellement appeler le docteur Geyser.  
-Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer, ici? S'impatienta Selphie. Ils tombent d'une falaise. Des ailes apparaissent dans le dos de Xélana. Et vous trouvez rien à dire?  
-Bon, on va tirer ça au clair à la BGU, trancha Squall.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Edéa avait senti. Cette aura, une nécromancienne. Ce n'était pas celle de Linoa, ni celle d'Ultimécia, mais... Adel? Elle avait disparu tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée.   
Alors, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour "ses enfants".  
Ils n'avaient pas rappelé la BGU depuis l'assaut. Et il y avait cette aura qu'elle avait ressenti l'espace d'un instant.  
-Ça y est, ils sont là.   
Cid était arrivé dans leur bureau. Alors, tout allait bien, pour l'instant.  
-Ils n'ont pas réussi à empêcher la magie noire de se répandre, n'est-ce pas?   
-Oui, et avec l'autre problème, je pense que l'on devrait faire venir Geyser.  
Elle regarda son mari. Elle qui, d'habitude, arrivait à deviner tout instinctivement avant tout le monde, ne comprenait pas où son mari voulait en venir. D'ailleurs, celui-ci pensait que sa femme était au courant. Il dut constater qu'elle n'en savait pas.  
-Tu ne le savais pas, que Xélana était une sorcière?   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Bais où est zotre zorcière?  
Le docteur Geyser était arrivé avec le trio Laguna ainsi qu'Ellone. Celui-ci était impatient de voir la sorcière.  
-Désolé, on la cherche mais on ne la trouve pas, répondit Squall.   
-Gomment? On me fais fenir et elle n'est bas là. Mais zes expériences ne peubent attendre.  
Au mot expérience, Linoa avait sursauté. Elle se rappelait encore son expérience au mausolée d'Esthar. Quant à Seifer, il n'avait pas voulu que l'on fasse venir le professeur. Xélana avait déjà bien assez d'ennuis comme ça pour se préoccuper d'un petit gnome.  
-Pas la peine de s'agiter. On va la retrouver, votre sorcière du futur, ajouta Irvine sur son ton provocateur.  
-Gomment, elle bient du futurl. On ne b'avais rien dit! Ellone!  
-Ce petit détail devait rester entre Edéa et moi.  
Alors que Geyser allait rispoter, le "président Loire" le souleva, le menaçant des pires maux de la terre s'il s'en prenait à Ellone.  
-Bon, on laisse les comiques et on va la chercher, fit Squall.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

La nuit était tombée. Geyser s'impatientait. Chacun la cherchait, mais celle-ci ne voulait pas se montrer.  
-Tu es là. Tout le monde te cherche.  
La terrasse de la serre de combat. Seifer y était venu car on avait inspecter tous les endroits.  
Elle était là, accoudée au rebord, le regard perdu, en contemplation devant la BGU illuminé.  
-Désolé, j'avais envie de rester seule.  
-Le professeur s'impatiente. Quant à Linoa et Edéa, elles ne cessent de s'interroger à ton sujet.  
-Sorcière! J'étais bien loin de m'en douter. Il y a deux jours, on m'apprends que je viens sûrement du futur. Maintenant ça. J'ai l'impression que ma vie n'est qu'un puzzle que l'on tente vainement de résoudre.  
Deux larmes coulèrent sur ces joues.  
-Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai peur que les autres voient une raison de plus pour me rejeter. Je parle pas de Squall et des autres, mais des gens en général. Tiens, ce professeur, je suis sûre qu'il ne voit en moi seulement qu'une expérience passionnante.  
Seifer ne lui répondait pas, lui laissant le temps de se confier. C'était si rare, les moments où la guerrière baissait sa garde.  
-Je suis venue ici car je voulais voir la nuit. C'est marrant, mais elle me semble familière. Et puis, les étoiles, quand je les regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'elles représentent toute notre existence. On est là, dans les ténèbres, à chercher quelque chose. On se demande pourquoi on est là, ce qu'on espère. Et, à tout ça, il n'y a qu'une réponse. On veut vivre même si on est dans les ténèbres. Au contraire, cela nous rend encore plus fort et renforce notre volonté de se battre.  
Alors comme si elle se rendait compte qu'elle était en retard, elle s'essuya les yeux.  
-Faudrait peut-être y aller maintenant.  
La guerrière n'aime pas qu'on voie ses faiblesses, ne put s'empêcher de penser Seifer.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Z'est une vonne noubelle. Le deusième zignal de bes détegteurs occultes. Ze troyais que z'étais Adel. Mais, en fait, c'est Xélana. Zadel zest donc bien borte. Bar contre, mes analyzes bontrent que Zélana et zune zorcière debuis blusieurs zannées.  
-Merci, professeur, vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant? Demanda Edéa plus sur le ton d'un ordre.  
-Bais ze...  
-Merci.  
Elle se tourna vers la jeune fille. Oui, maintenant qu'on savait que c'était une sorcière, elle ressentait son aura. Elle lui rappelait celle d'Adel mais en déformé. Elle avait en elle quelque de doux et de douloureux à la fois. La jeune fille n'avait rien dit pendant les examens de Geyser, mais elle sentait bien qu'elle souffrait intérieurement. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle la blesserait encore plus si elle tentait de la réconforter.   
-Dis-moi, Xélana, quand ces ailes sont apparues, as-tu dit une invocation quelconque, un sort.  
-Non, rien dit-elle d'une voie lointaine.  
-Bon, ça ne fais rien. Tu peux y aller, maintenant.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie. Tout le monde l'attendait. Mais elle ne voulait pas les voir pour l'instant et elle passa devant eux sans dire un mot pour rejoindre sa chambre.  
-Elle a pas le moral, notre sorcière, constata Selphie.  
-C'est normal, fit Linoa. Le seul avantage, dans tout ça, c'est que je ne serai plus toute seule au cours que me donne Edéa.  
-Et qu'Adel est bien morte, conclut Squall. On n'aura donc qu'à affronter Ultimécia.   
-Quelque chose m'intrigue tout de même, confia Edéa. Il faut un grand niveau de magie pour matérialiser des ailes réelles et s'en servir. En plus, Xélana n'a utilisé aucune incantation. La seule sorcière à ma connaissance qui aie une telle connaissance de la magie est Ultimécia. Xélana a dû la pratiquer très tôt. Et puis, pourquoi Ultimécia voulait la renvoyer dans son époque? Et ses pouvoirs. Elle les tient forcement d'Adel, qu'elle a dû recevoir lorsqu'elle était une enfant dans le futur. Il y avait forcement autre chose à tout ça qu'ils ignoraient encore.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cela n'allait-il pas faire bizarre d'aller voir Xélana dans sa chambre? Se demanda Seifer. Pourtant, ce matin, elle n'était pas venue déjeunern et elle était pourtant du genre à se lever tôt. Les autres avaient trouvé ça normaln mais lui s'inquiétait. Il entra dans la double chambre.  
Sa voisine n'était pas là. Tant mieux, en le voyant débarquer, ça aurait encore jaser.  
Elle était là et dormait encore, assise sur la chaise de son bureau. Virgule se pelotonnait au milieu de ses bras.  
-Eh, Xélana.   
-Hein...  
-T'as passé toute la nuit à dormir comme ça.  
Ses yeux étaient encore rouges et montraient qu'elle avait dû pleurer une bonne partie de la nuit.  
-Seifer, laisse-moi. J'veux être seule.  
-Hors de question. Je te signale que je suis tes conseils en me consacrant aux autres du fait que je suis vivant. Alors, maintenant, tu te lèves, tu te coiffes et tu vas manger.  
Son ton ne donnait lieu à aucune discussion.  
-Bon, d'accord, fit-elle d'une petite voix.  
-Je t'attends dans le couloir. Cependant, dans le couloir, l'as de pic, qui avait la réputation de répandre les ragots, vit Seifer sortir de la chambre de Xélana.   
"Génial, comme si on avait pas assez d'ennuis! Ce con va répéter à tout le monde qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble."  
-C'est bon, je suis prête.  
-Ouais, on y va.  
Sur le chemin qui mène à la cafét, ils rencontrèrent Roy et Bob, les deux inconscients de leur classe  
-Alors, Seifer, t'as trouvé une nouvelle sorcière pour t'ensorceler?  
Seifer allait réagir vigoureusement mais Xélana le retint fermement. D'ailleurs, Cid, qui passait par là, les menaça de les renvoyer. Puis, il alla vers eux:  
-Je suis désolé, mais ils sont déjà au courant pour...  
-Laissez tomber, fit Xélana, qui repartit sans laisser le temps à Cid pour répondre.   
Seifer la suivit.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Tiens, ton chevalier est venu te chercher, belle demoiselle en détresse, plaisanta Irvine sur un ton théâtral.  
-Tu as d'autres vannes à deux balles, répliqua l'intéressée.   
Alors qu'elle s'installait, une tornade arriva à la queue et hurla de douleur:  
-QUOI, PLUS DE BRETZELS? VOUS VENEZ DE DISTRIBUER LES DERNIERS?  
Zell, bien sûr, qui s'était levé en retard et qui n'avait plus de bretzels. Alors, celui-ci inspecta du regard la salle pour voir qui avait osé se servir alors que tout le monde savait que c'était son heure. Une menace de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure suffira au téméraire. Alors, il repéra le plateau. C'était... Non!  
-S'il te plaît, Xélana, donne-moi tes bretzels.  
-Zell, t'es complètement ridicule, rigola Selphie.  
Zell était à genoux devant elle pour Ça? Elle regarda attentivement les bretzels et alors ne put s'empêcher de... Rire aux éclats. Puis, finalement:  
-Tiens. Prends-les.  
-Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, répondit celui-ci, vexé. Mais merci quand même. Il avala les bretzels sous les fous rires de ses amis.  
Soudain, l'interphone résonna:  
"Les Seeds Zell, Irvine Selphie ainsi que les étudiants Seifer et Xélana sont priés de venir sur la plate-forme"  
-Allez, c'est reparti, fit mollement Irvine  
-Non, pas maintenant, pensa Xélana. Pas pendant que l'on s'amuse tous ensemble.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-On a repéré où était le troisième pôle, commença Cid. Il se trouve sous l'aérodrome d'Esthar. .  
-Alors, Galbadia va probablement attaquer Esthar une fois de plus, ajouta Quistis.  
-Ils ont déjà commencé, continua Edéa. Laguna vient juste de nous appeler. Il demande si vous pouvez venir. Ils arrivent à contenir l'ennemi, mais quelqu'un a révélé à l'ennemi l'entrée des portes astrales de la ville.  
-C'est con qu'ils nous aient pas rendu l'Hydre, soupira Selphie.  
-Justement, Esthar l'a ramené hier, reprit Cid. Ils ont fini les réparations dessus et il est maintenant officiellement propriété de la BGU.  
-Cool!   
-C'est quoi, l'Hydre? Demanda Xélana.  
-C'est un vaisseau trop génial. Tu peux aller partout avec.  
-Je suppose qu'on embarque maintenant, conclut Squall.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Xélana était dans la cabine pour les passagers. Décidément, elle comprenait l'excitation de Selphie à l'idée de piloter l'engin.  
-Il va vite, non?  
Elle se retourna. Linoa se tenait à l'entrée. Plongée dans ses pensées (encore une fois), elle ne l'avait pas vue.  
-Je voulais te parler, justement... De sorcière à sorcière.   
-Vas-y, annonce la couleur.  
-Je voulais juste te dire que tu pouvais compter sur nous, et sur Seifer bien entendu.  
-Merci. Mais j'aimerais pas trop en parler pour l'instant.  
-Décidément, pour les combats, tu assures, mais, pour tes sentiments, tu continues à fuir. Tu devrais plus te...  
Quistis rentrait à ce moment. Ouf! Elle avait échappé à la séance de Linoa Freud.  
-On est bientôt arrivés. Vous feriez mieux de rejoindre les autres.  
-Ouais, on arrive, fit Linoa. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ils passèrent au-dessus d'Esthar. Du ciel, ils virent nettement les combats qui faisaient rage du côté de l'aérodrome. Ils décidèrent donc de se poser du côté de la maison présidentielle, où les choses étaient encore calmes. Xélana avait été impressionnée par la ville. Elle était tellement gigantesque et futuriste par rapport aux autres. Pourtant, son avancée technologique ne s'était pas faite au détriment des rapports humains et elle sentait que cette ville n'aspirait qu'à vivre en paix.  
-C'est quoi ce truc? Au-dessus d'elle, elle avait entendu un bruit bizarre. Elle leva la tête et vit un long tube .  
-On appelle ça des métrotubes, et les Esthariens en sont fiers.  
C'était Zell qui avait répondu, trop heureux de trouver quelqu'un à qui montrer son savoir.   
Mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait même plus et regardait Seifer, plongé dans des sombres pensées.  
-Toi, tu penses à ce que t'as fait ici, ajouta Xélana.  
-Pas la peine de t'en faire, Seifer. Cette fois, t'es de notre côté et ça vaut mieux pour nous. Selphie avait répondu d'un ton sincère que Seifer avait noté.  
Devant le palais présidentiel, il y avait peu de monde. Les Esthariens étaient des gens qui aimaient bavarder dehors. Mais cette fois, tout le monde se cachait chez soi.  
Ils prirent place sur le siège qui les emmena directement à l'étage au-dessus. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au bureau du président Loire.  
-Ah, vous êtes là.  
Dans le bureau, se trouvait Kyros et Ward. Ellone était également là. Par contre, les deux sorcières furent moins contentes de trouver également Geyser.  
-Bon, quelle est la situation? demanda d'emblée Squall.  
-Eh bien... Commença Laguna  
-Si tu permets, je vais le faire à ta place, on gagnera du temps, l'interrompit Kyros. Galbadia nous a attaqués à l'aube. On a découvert que leur cible devait être l'aérodrome où doit se trouver le troisième pôle. Dans un premier temps, on a d'abord réussi à repousser leur attaque aérienne à notre défense terrestre. Par contre, on n'avait pas prévu qu'ils s'introduiraient dans la ville par les portes astrales du côté Ouest. Pour l'instant, on arrive à contenir leur attaque, mais nos androïdes et nos soldats sont bientôt à bout. A ce rythme, on ne tiendra pas.  
-Vous savez si c'est Deling ou Ultimécia qui commande les opérations?   
-D'après nos informations, il semblerait que ce soit Deling. D'ailleurs, notre système de surveillance montre qu'il a déjà commencer à libérer l'énergie enfermée dans le pôle. Il faut donc agir, et vite.  
-Vous avez un plan?  
-Z'est là où le jénial Geyzer innetervient.  
-Génial, si c'est lui qui explique, on a tout le temps de perdre la guerre, ironisa Irvine.  
-Betit balotru.  
-...  
-Tu as raison, Ward. C'est moi qui continue les explications. En fait, on ne peut pénétrer dans l'aérodrome car toutes les forces armées sont concentrées là-bas et, en plus, un bouclier magique repousse automatiquement qui veut rentrer, amis ou ennemis. On va donc utiliser une version améliorée du collier Geyser qui bloque les pouvoirs occultes pour vous faire entrer. Par contre, vous n'aurez plus la possibilité de ressortir du bâtiment avant qu'un contre-bouclier magique se forme naturellement, soit par la magie qui retournera à son état initial si vous tuez Deling, soit... Par l'explosion si vous échouez.  
-Par contre, Deling ne doit pas être tout seul. Il doit y avoir des monstres qui traînent dans l'aérodrome. Nous comprendrons si vous ne voulez pas y aller.  
-On va le faire, répondit Squall sur un ton qui ne prêtait à aucune discussion. Par contre, j'ai une faveur à demander. Vous pourriez garder Xélana et Linoa ici...  
-Quoi? Répondit cette dernière. Mon petit ami veut que je le laisse aller sur un champ de bataille sans moi.  
Xélana n'avait réagi sur le coup que par un regard furieux qui en disait long.  
-Ecoutez. Tous ça m'a rappelé la fin de la légende comme quoi une sorcière doit être sacrifiée pour que le dieu de la destruction apparaisse. Or, je ne veux pas que vous preniez le moindre risque. Ultimécia a déjà essayé d'enlever Xélana. Je préfère que vous restiez ici toutes les deux.  
-Il est hors de question que je reste ici avec ce sadique de la science dans mes pattes, répondit Xélana en désignant Geyser.  
-Gomment, zous zoser dire que...  
-C'est pourquoi Seifer restera ici aussi. J'en ai déjà parler avec lui, il est d'accord. D'ailleurs, je ne connais pas d'endroit plus sûr que la palais présidentiel. Maintenant, fin de la discussion, on y va.  
Tout le monde partit. Restaient au palais Geyser, Ellone, Xélana, Seifer et Linoa.  
-Squall a raison, répondit Ellone à Linoa, qu'elle essayait de rassurer. Il veut simplement te protéger.  
-Oui, mais lui, qui va le protéger? Répondit-elle d'une voix impuissante  
-Ainsi, tu as accepté de jouer la nounou des sorcières, fit Xélana à Seifer.  
-Tu m'en veux pas, j'espère, de m'inquiéter pour toi.  
-J'en sais rien... En ce moment, je ne sais jamais quoi penser.  
Laguna avait laissé à leur disposition ses appartements présidentiels. Ellone essayait de garder Linoa en place par une partie de Triple Triade. Par contre, Geyser traînait dans le coin avec ses instruments et c'était plutôt cela qui inquiétait pour le moment Xélana. Pour ne plus y penser, elle alla vers la bibliothèque de Laguna. "L'élevage des chocobos". Pas vraiment passionnant comme lecture...  
Soudain, elle fit tomber de ses mains le livre au même moment où Ellone et Linoa avait lâché leur carte des mains. Alors, leur regards se croisèrent et elles comprirent car elles avaient eu la même vision... Squall... Squall qui avait été transpercé dans le dos par une lame.  
-De la même manière que Raijin et Fujin, murmura Xélana.  
L'instant d'après, elle s'était souvenue avec une clarté surprenante de Deling City. La course effrénée. Et juste au moment où ils croyaient s'en sortir, Deling les avait transpercés. Morts. Et maintenant, la même chose à Squall?  
-Il faut agir et tout de suite, dit Linoa, qui était devenue encore plus blanche que Xélana.  
-Vous pouvez m'expliquer, à la fin? Je crois que j'ai loupé un chapitre.  
Seifer avait vu les trois jeunes filles s'affoler. Toutes les trois avaient eu subitement peur de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu;  
-On a eu une vision du futur proche, lui expliqua Ellone d'une voie calme malgré sa peur intérieure. On a vu Squall mourant transpercé par une sorte de lame.  
-Ça ne peut être que Deling, continua Xélana.  
-Donc, on y va, conclut Linoa.  
-Quoi?  
Seifer crut mal comprendre. Linoa s'apprêtait à sortir, suivie de Xélana. Ellone les regardait partir sans les arrêter. Alors, Seifer leur bloqua la porte.  
-Linoa, tu te rappelles où t'a menée ta dernière escapade en solitaire?  
-Oui... Mais il est hors de question que je laisse Squall mourir.  
-Xélana, mais bon sang, raisonne-la.  
-Désolé Seifer mais je laisserai pas Deling tuer une fois de plus un ami. Je pense que tu devrais comprendre cela.  
Elle l'avait regardé avec une telle assurance! "Tuer une fois de plus un ami"... Raijin, Fujin. Il s'était fait à l'idée qu'ils étaient plus là. Plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait cru, grâce à Xélana, qu'il avait écoutée... Mais Squall lui avait demandé de rester pour les surveiller. Il l'avait demandé comme à un ami. Oui, ils devaient intervenir. Ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas venir en aide à Squall.  
-Bon, okay. Je vous accompagne. Mais vous avez une idée pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'aérodrome?  
-En passant par-dessous  
Ils se retournèrent vers Ellone.  
-Un passage sous les égouts qui date du temps d'Adel. Peu de gens sont au courant. Oncle Laguna ne connaît même pas son existence car je ne lui ai jamais dit. C'est par là que je sortais en cachette quand j'étais petite pour échapper à leur surveillance.  
-Cette fois, plus d'hésitations. Ellone, tu nous montres le chemin. Mais, une fois arrivée sur place, tu fais demi-tour.  
-On va sauver Squall, il le faut, conclut Linoa.  
-Que les choses soient bien claires, je viens mais je ne vous approuve pas. S'il vous arrive quelque chose...  
-Si cela peut consoler tes problèmes de conscience, Seifer, tu diras à Squall, quand on l'aura sauvé, que c'est moi la responsable. Après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai convaincu de nous laisser sortir.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapitre 10: Fille de la nuit_

-Jusqu'à maintenant, on n'a pas eu de problèmes, constata Quistis.   
-Je trouve cela même trop facile, fit Squall. Je me demande si ça ne cache pas quelque chose.  
-Bon sang, pour une fois que l'on a une mission qui se déroule bien, vous vous plaignez presque, observa Zell.  
-J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment, c'est tout.  
-Toi, tu t'inquiète pour ta sorcière, plaisanta Selphie.  
-Ouais... Peut-être.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Seifer, Xélana et Linoa avançaient dans les égouts. Ils suivaient Ellone, qui avait visiblement l'air de connaître parfaitement le chemin.  
-Beurk, j'ai marché sur un rat, commenta dégoûtée Xélana. Esthar est une ville agréable, mais on peut pas en dire autant des égouts.   
-Ça y est. Voilà le passage.  
-Bon, on y va. Toi, Ellone, tu fais demi-tour et tu nous attends au palais présidentiel. Alors, Xélana s'enfonça dans les ténèbres du tunnel, suivie par Seifer et Linoa.  
Leur progression fut assez facile car ils ne rencontrèrent pratiquement aucun monstre. Xélana avait pris la tête du groupe car elle sentait que Linoa était trop préoccupée par la vision pour avoir un jugement objectif. Quant à Seifer, il ne les avait suivies mais à regret. Ils avaient donc reporté la responsabilité sur Xélana. Oui, mais en était-elle capable? Elle aurait voulu avoir le sang-froid de Squall ou Quistis, qui savaient prendre les bonnes décisions sans aucun doute.  
-C'est quoi, ça?  
Seifer désigna une porte métallique au fond du souterrain. Un interrupteur était placé à côté. Xélana appuya dessus. La porte s'ouvrit.  
-Un ascenseur dans les égouts! On aura tout vu à Esthar. Bon, on y va?  
-Oui, il faut absolument trouver Squall et le sauver. Si il lui arrive quelque chose...  
Les trois amis s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur, qui s'éleva à une vitesse vertigineuse. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et le vent les frappa au visage. Ils s'avancèrent. Ils avaient une vue imprenable sur tous les alentours d'Esthar.  
-Seifer, tu vois là-bas?   
Xélana avait désigné un point sur l'horizon d'Esthar. Le centre commercial.  
-Vous feriez mieux de chercher une issue pour aller à l'intérieur du bâtiment, fit Linoa, qui s'éloignait d'eux pour se diriger vers le milieu de la piste d'atterrissage.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là-bas?  
-On est peut-être un peu loin, mais il me semble apercevoir un point noir comme...  
-Comme l'énergie maléfique qui se répand. Mais alors, ici?  
Un piège. Il fallait partir d'ici et au plus vite. Alors elle se tourna pour appeler Linoa.  
-Linoa, on s'en... NON! LINOA...  
Un cercle de lumière s'était formé autours de la jeune fille. Sans réfléchir, Xélana et Seifer coururent pour la rejoindre, mais ils ne purent rien faire. Une lumière aveuglante jaillit et elle disparut sous leur yeux...   
Par contre, en face d'eux, ils pouvaient maintenant distinguer Deling dans son éternel costar cravate et toujours avec ce même sourire glacé sur son visage.  
-Le piège a donc réussi.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Deling se tenait en face d'eux et Linoa avait disparu.  
-Bon sang! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de Linoa?  
-Je suppose qu'Ultimécia va la sacrifier pour devenir une déesse.  
-Espèce de monstre, lui cria Xélana. Linoa nous avait dit que tu préférais dominer le monde plutôt que de le détruire. Or, je constate que tu fais le jeu d'Ultimécia.   
Deling s'approchait lentement près d'eux. Il prenait visiblement satisfaction à les voir se mettre en colère.   
-Je dois dire que Ultimécia a été plus forte que moi et que je n'étais que son pantin. Le pire, c'est que je m'en suis rendu compte. C'est donc pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire une petite vengeance personnelle. J'espère que ta mère l'appréciera, petite sorcière.  
-Quoi? Elle avait mal compris. "Sa mère?"  
-Oh, je vois la surprise sur ton visage. Eh, bien je te dois quelques explications. Ce sera ta... dernière cigarette avant de mourir, ajouta-t-il ironiquement. En fait, tu es la fille d'Ultimécia et j'ai dû constater que ta mère... t'aime tout de même, et qu'elle a tout fait pour te mettre en sécurité. Oui, ça parait gros pour cette femme, mais c'est comme ça, visiblement satisfait de l'effet de ses paroles sur ces deux auditeurs. Ainsi, elle t'a sauvée de moi puis elle a voulu te renvoyer dans le temps. D'ailleurs, cette chère amie croyait avoir réussi. Sa petite fifille en sécurité, elle pouvait donc en toute tranquillité faire ce qu'elle voulait de notre planète, y compris la détruire. Le problème est qu'elle se rendra compte que son "petit pantin" a tué la seule personne qu'elle aime encore juste au moment où elle croyait se débarrasser de lui. Ce sera ma seule consolation avant de mourir. Après tout, je peux te le dire. Cela restera dans la famille, Ultimécia m'a donné des pouvoirs de transformations. Mais elle ne m'a pas dit que j'en mourrai. Elle avait deviné juste sur mes intentions de la doubler. C'est pourquoi je vais m'occuper personnellement de toi, petite fille.  
Xélana avait écouté chaque mot durant le discours, chaque parole. Ainsi donc, voilà ce qu'elle était? La fille d'un monstre? Mais pourquoi ne se rappelait-elle pas? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?  
-Xélana, écoute pas ces salades!   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

La voix de Seifer. Elle lui paraissait lointaine. Elle le regarda. Il commençait à se mettre en garde. Elle-même ne songeait pas à se battre. Pour l'instant, elle songeait à cette femme, à elle, ce trou qui ne formait plus que ses souvenirs. Soudain, elle ne vit plus rien autour d'elle, rien si ce n'était un orphelinat en ruine... Une petite fille... À qui sa mère apprenait la magie... "pour que tu puisses de défendre face à l'intolérance et la haine des humains face à nous, nécromanciennes"...Virgule, sa première G-force, qu'elle avait créée... Sa mère, fière d'elle face à ses dons, lui répétait que personne n'est digne d'être aimé.  
"Pourtant, je t'aime, mère". La réponse naturelle d'une petite fille face à sa mère, celle qui avait appris à détester le monde entier sauf... elle.  
"Tu ne le dois pas. Tu ne dois pas aimer. Ce sera ta faiblesse. Il faut que tu haïsses le monde. Car nous sommes seules."

-Xélana, qu'est-ce que tu fous?  
La voix de Seifer. Alors, elle se réveilla avec une clarté des souvenirs qui la surprit elle-même. Il avait suffi qu'elle saches qui était sa mère pour que tout lui revienne.  
Seifer se battait avec sa gunblade contre Deling, qui avait transformé ses bras en ces deux lames tranchantes qui avaient déjà ôté la vie.  
"Tu ne dois pas aimer. Ce sera ta faiblesse.". On lui avait appris à ne pas aimer pour mieux détruire. Alors, elle regarda le match avec une indifférence qui l'effraya elle-même.  
Seifer s'était lancé un sort d'aura pour enchaîner les limites sur Deling. Mais celui-ci semblait être insensible à toutes les attaques car tout son corps était fait de cet étrange métal. Cependant, les transformations de son corps prenaient du temps et il ne pouvait modeler à volonté que ses bras. Mais rien que ces armes étaient redoutables.  
Seifer avait foncé sur Deling, mais la lame de la gunblade s'était heurtée à un des bras tranchants de Deling tandis que de l'autre il frappait... Seifer n'eut que le temps de faire une roulade sur le côté. Mais il ne put éviter que la lame le blesse à la jambe.  
Seifer était maintenant par terre. Deling, deux mètres plus loin, se préparait à allonger ses deux lames pour qu'elles viennent frapper Seifer.   
-Bon sang, Xélana, qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
-Comme sa mère. Elle n'aime que voir les autres mourir, ricana Deling.   
Un mot réveilla Xélana de son indifférence. "Elle n'aime". Alors, pour elle-même, elle se répondit à voixhaute, comme pour s'en convaincre."C'est toi que j'aime".  
Alors, elle se lança le sort d'aura, dégaina ses épées et fonça sur Deling en invoquant son limit de division. Les coups atteignirent Deling, qui recula sur l'assaut. Mais il n'avait aucune égratignure.   
-On se réveille? Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre?   
Deling calcula qu'il se trouvait face à un nouvel adversaire qui avait toutes ses forces. Quant à Seifer, il pouvait encore lancer un sort, même s'il était blessé à la jambe.  
Xélana se demanda pourquoi Deling ne ripostait pas. Alors, elle croisa son regard puis Seifer.  
-NOON!   
La lame meurtrière allait frapper Seifer. Elle eut l'impression que le temps se suspendait. Raijin, Fujin... Mourir comme eux... "Veille sur lui". J'ai une promesse à tenir. Alors, elle se souvint d'une invocation qu'elle avait apprise à Virgule.  
-Cronos.  
Virgule se transforma en ce monstre légendaire et envoya sa terrible attaque.  
Deling ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Seifer la regardait, l'air incrédule. Alors, elle lui envoya son sortilège le plus puissant de Soin Max et la blessure se referma aussitôt.   
Alors, c'était vrai. Elle, Xélana, si sensible, si fragile quand elle baissait sa garde, était la fille de celle responsable de tout leurs malheurs. Seifer regarda Virgules qui se tenait derrière elle. Il avait repris sa forme initiale. Puis, il la regarda. Durant le combat, elle n'avait eu aucune hésitation, un être qui mettait ses sentiments de côté pour n'être que plus efficace face à son adversaire.   
Mais elle l'avait dit. "C'est toi que j'aime". Ces mots lui restaient encore comme un appel au secours dans sa tête. Alors là, à son regard de "chien battu" comme dirait Ellone pour Squall, il comprit.  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras... Pour pleurer en silence. Il ne trouva qu'une seule chose à dire  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime... Petite fille de la nuit.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Il n'y a rien ici, Squall. On nous a attirés sur une fausse piste, constata Quistis.  
Soudain, le talkie de Squall retentit.  
-Les Seeds, vous nous recevez. Faites demi-tour. C'est un piège. L'énergie maléfique était enfouie sous le centre commercial. Vous m'entendez.  
-Oui, on arrive.  
-Chou blanc, fit Selphie. On n'a même pas eu droit à un petit combat.  
-Attendez, fit Zell, vous entendez pas?  
Un bruit de pas. Quelqu'un venait par eux. Il y avait donc bien quelqu'un. Le bruit venait des escaliers. Alors, ils s'embusquèrent devant la porte, prêts à dégainer. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Squall fut le premier à foncer sur l'ennemi.   
-Ranzoku...  
Mais la lame se heurta à une autre gunblade, celle de...  
-Seifer?  
-Eh, du calme.  
Alors, les deux amis rangèrent leur armes. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici? Xélana était là aussi et... Linoa, où est Linoa?  
-Seifer, où est Linoa? Squall s'était retourné vers lui, et ses yeux disaient assez sur la panique intérieure qui l'habitait;   
Alors que celui-ci allait répondre, il fut interrompu vers Xélana.  
-Elle est aux mains d'Ultimécia. Je suis désolé. Tout est de ma fau...  
Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever que Squall la gifla.  
-Squall!  
-Bon sang, Xélana, s'il arrive la moindre chose à Linoa... Il l'avait attrapée et la secouait. Sa Linoa. Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, et voilà que Xélana se ramenait bien tranquillement pour... Soudain, il s'arrêta. Durant tout ce temps, elle n'avait rien dit. Elle n'avait même pas réagi. Un filet de sang coulait de sa lèvre. Deux larmes glissaient le long de ses joues. Elle pleurait...  
-Bon sang, Squall, arrête.  
Seifer s'était interposé entre elle et Squall. Alors, Squall la lâcha complètement, reprenant son sang froid et se rendant compte qu'il avait brutalisé l'un de équipiers, qu'il n'avait pas su se contrôler.  
-Xélana, je suis...   
-Non, t'as raison, dit-elle d'une petite voix, nota Squall.   
-Bon, maintenant que tout le monde a repris son calme, fit Quistis d'une voie autoritaire, chacun va pouvoir s'expliquer. D'abord, comment Linoa a été capturée?  
-En haut, Deling avait installé un portail de téléportation et Linoa a marché dessus avant qu'on ne puisse intervenir.   
-Quoi? Deling est encore dans le coin, s'inquiéta Zell.   
-Non, s'empressa de répondre Seifer en regardant Xélana comme s'il commettait une faute en répondant. Xélana l'a tuée.  
-Comment tu l'as eu? demanda Irvine, visiblement curieux de savoir comment elle avait fait face à un tel adversaire.  
Mais il se heurta à son mutisme total. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, ne les écoutant même plus.  
-Bon, Seifer, s'impatienta Squall. Deling est-il mort ou quoi?  
-Oui... Xélana l'a eu... En invoquant Cronos...finit-il d'une voie coupable.   
-Hein?  
Tout le monde le regarda d'un air incrédule. Il était obligé de leur dire. S'ils voulaient sauver Linoa, il devait leur dire. Mais comment réagiraient-ils? Il regarda Xélana, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle le regarda d'un air suppliant presque. Ses yeux brillaient encore à cause des larmes. Non, elle ne devait pas fuir. Cela la blesserait encore plus. Ils devaient savoir.  
-Xélana est la fille d'Ultimécia, lâcha-t-il enfin comme un soulagement de le dire. Alors, il se tourna vers elle. Mais le bruit de ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir. Elle s'était enfuie... Une fois de plus.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Elle courut sans s'arrêter dans les couloirs... Linoa... C'était sa faute. Une fois de plus, des innocents étaient sacrifiés par sa faute. Alors, elle se rappela son dernier souvenir avant la BGU.  
-Non, mère.  
-Xélana, j'aurais tant voulu que tu deviennes une vraie nécromancienne. J'ai essayé de t'apprendre à haïr cette race des humains qui nous a persécutées. Mais toi, tu continues à les protéger. Dans le passé, j'aurai seulement la satisfaction de savoir que ma fille est vivante. Je devrai m'en contenter.  
Xélana vit s'engouffrer dans la machine à voyager dans le temps qu'elle avait dérobée à Geyser pour son ultime voyage dans le temps. La compression temporelle... Les gens allait mourir et elle resterait là, seule mais vivante. Parce qu'ils avaient rejeté et persécuté sa mère.  
Non, elle ne laisserait pas faire. La colère l'envahit soudain. Ses yeux devinrent rouges comme ceux d'Adel. Elle se prépara à lancer son sort d'Apocalypse sur sa mère.  
Celle-ci continuait d'avancer vers le vortex temporel que la machine avait créé, comme si de rien n'était.  
Alors, ses yeux redevinrent normaux et elle suspendit son sort. Non, elle n'avait pas le courage de tuer lâchement sa mère, le seul être qui l'avait aimée, malgré le fait qu'Ultimécia ne se l'avouait pas.  
Alors la nécromancienne regarda sa fille, un regard rempli d'amertume  
-J'aurais tellement été fière de toi si tu étais devenue celle qui aurait puni ce monde corrompu. Mais tu aimes ce monde, et c'est là ta faiblesse. J'aurais dû te haïr, ma fille, devant tes propres faiblesses. Mais moi-même, je n'ai jamais pu. Alors, reste ici et vis ta vie comme tu l'entends.  
Elle avait presque crié ces mots.  
Alors, elle grimpa dans la machine. La lumière commençait à s'intensifier. Dans quelques secondes...Quelques secondes misérables qui allaient changer le cour du temps. Non, elle ne pouvait rester là. Par sa lâcheté, elle n'avait eu le courage de tuer sa mère. "Vis ta vie comme tu l'entends". Oui, elle se jura que, aujourd'hui, elle vivrait pour les autres. Elle ne laisserait pas sa mère sacrifier des innocents.  
Et elle s'engouffra dans le vortex au même moment où la compression temporelle s'effectuait dans une autre époque. Elle ne put contrôler son voyage. Le vortex s'ouvrit trop brutalement et la projeta sur le sol. Sa tête heurta une bête pierre. Puis la nuit, les ténèbres, le vide...   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapitre 11: Ne plus fuir_

Seifer était sur ses talons. Enfin, il la rattrapa. Elle voulait le repousser. Elle voulait être seule.  
-Non, laisse-moi, fit-elle, en larmes. Tout est de ma faute.  
-Regarde-moi, Xélana. C'est pas ta faute. C'est pas parce que ta mère a fait des conneries que tu dois les prendre sur toi. Bon sang, tu es pas coupable. Tu m'entends.  
-Si... Tu comprends pas. Dans le futur, j'ai pas pu tuer mère. A cause de moi, Linoa va...  
-Bon sang, tu m'écoutes? A cause de toi, je suis encore en vie. On est tous en vie grâce à toi . C'est qui qui a sauvé ces deux abrutis dans la serre du T-Rex? C'est qui qui m'a sauvé à trois reprises? C'est qui qui a tué Deling?  
Tu peux pas changer le passé. Tu devras vivre avec. Mais tu peux faire en sorte que l'avenir soit meilleur, pour toi, pour les autres. Tu as compris?  
-Oui... Du moins, je crois.  
-Bon, maintenant, on va rentrer à la BGU. On va mettre un plan au point pour sauver Linoa.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

L'hydre les ramena à la BGU. Laguna, Kyros, Ward, Ellone et Geyser avaient voulu les accompagner.  
Squall n'avait dit un mot, s'inquiétant pour Linoa tout comme Xélana, que Seifer essayait de distraire. Tout le monde était au courant maintenant pour Xélana, mais chacun avait préféré se taire.  
C'est soudain qu'au-dessus de l'océan:   
-Squall, viens voir, l'appela Selphie.  
Elle était aux commandes. Devant eux, le ciel était bleu, mais en-dessous...  
-Et merde. Une brume noire! Je serais...  
En dessous, la terre était recouverte par une brume noire peu épaisse. Cela devait forcément avoir un lien avec les manigances d'Ultimécia.  
-L'énergie est en train de se réunir. Si on intervient pas, Ultimécia va réussir à devenir la déesse de la destruction.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

L'hydre atterrit devant le parking qui avait été aménagé à cet effet.  
-C'est marrant. A chaque fois que le monde est en danger, on se retrouve toujours avec les Seeds, constata Laguna.  
-Ah, vous voilà.  
Cid et Edéa attendaient les "enfants" dans le hall, devant l'entrée du parking.  
-Alors, du nouveau?  
-Ça, du nouveau, on en a, s'exclama Zell.  
-Allons donc dans mon bureau. Vous nous raconterez tout.  
Chacun s'avança vers l'ascenseur. Sauf Xélana, qui rejoignait les dortoirs.  
-Tu vas où, s'exclama Selphie.  
-Prendre une douche, répondit celle-ci.  
-Quoi! Mais la réunion...  
-Désolée... De toute façon, Seifer était là. Il pourra tout vous raconter mieux que moi.  
Seule, enfin. Toute sa vie, elle avait était seule. Elevée dans les ruines d'un orphelinat.  
Bon sang, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas tuer sa mère? Elle aurait pu éviter des victimes. Fujin, Raijin et bientôt Linoa.  
Que lui avait dit Linoa lorsque elle s'était réveillée après avoir appris qu'elle venait du futur?  
"Tu ne devrais pas fuir tes propres sentiments". Oui, il fallait qu'elle assume toute les victimes qu'elle avait provoquées à cause de sa lâcheté. Il fallait qu'elle prenne ses responsabilités, une fois dans sa vie pour les autres... "Veille sur lui". Fujin, je tiendrai ma promesse en allant affronter ma mère. Je la tuerai et Linoa sera sauvée. Il y a eu assez de morts comme ça.  
Il n'y en aura plus. S'il le faut, je donnerai ma vie pour celle des autres.  
Alors, elle s'habilla, prit ses armes et partit... Tenir sa promesse.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sur la plate-forme, on terminait le rapport. Edéa et Cid avaient été aussi surpris qu'eux d'apprendre que Xélana était la fille d'Ultimécia. Puis, ils en étaient arrivés à parler de la brume noire.  
-Il n'y a pas un moment à perdre. Il faut sauver Linoa.  
-Squall, tu ne sais même pas où chercher, lui fit constater Edéa.  
-Xélana doit bien avoir une idée. Après tout, elle était au courant pour la légende. Elle a trouvé Shumi Village comme le deuxième pôle.  
-Comment tu veux qu'une amnésique te dise la fin d'une légende? Observa Quistis en croisant la bras. Tout ce qu'elle sait, elle s'en sert instinctivement, sans réfléchir.  
Alors, ce fut au tour de Seifer de bondir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit dans le couloir de l'aérodrome. "Dans le futur, j'ai pas pu tuer mère".  
-Elle a dû retrouver la mémoire. Sur le coup, je n'y avais pas prêté attention, mais...   
-Alors, elle doit savoir où se trouvent Ultimécia et Linoa, avec un peu de chance, espéra Squall. Il faut aller la chercher. Elle est où?  
-Elle doit être sous la douche? Répondit Selphie banalement.  
-Comment, Ultimécia est sur le point de réussir de devenir une déesse.  
-Je vais la chercher, fit Seifer.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Il redescendit. "Prendre une douche". Cela lui ressemblait. Se mettre à pleurer quand elle n'en pouvait plus. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il lui fallait sauver les apparences par n'importe quel geste banal. Pourtant, quelque chose lui échappait. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire?  
Alors, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il accéléra le pas jusqu'à sa chambre... Vide... Virgule non plus n'était pas là. Il est vrai que maintenant, elle arrivait à soumettre sa G-Force à sa volonté pour prendre sa forme spirituelle. Mais pourtant...  
-Alors, elle est où?  
Squall était arrivé. Sa mine soucieuse en voyant la chambre vide en disait assez long pour deviner ses inquiétude intérieure.  
Une seule chose attira l'attention de Seifer. Un croquis... Un triangle était représenté. Les trois points du triangle correspondaient à Winhill, Shumi Village, Esthar. Et, au milieu du triangle, un point entourait l'endroit initial où se tenait la BGU, près de Balamb.  
-Et merde, elle est partie toute seule pour essayer de résoudre le conflit? Se demanda à lui-même Seifer, incrédule.  
-Et comment? A pied? Non, elle doit toujours être à la BGU. Elle a pas eu suffisamment de temps. Il faut la chercher.  
Il sortirent de la chambre. Squall chercherait en partant du campus tandis que Seifer irait de l'autre côté. Il se retrouverait devant le hall. Seifer avança. Il alla tout d'abord vers le parking. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait atteindre Balamb avec une voiture sur l'océan. Par contre... L'Hydre. Il se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible vers le vaisseau. Bon sang, la porte du vaisseau était sur le point de se refermer. Il n'eut que le temps de s'y engouffrer que le vaisseau décollait.  
Ça y est. Elle était partie. Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu et personne n'avait pu intervenir.  
-Je tiendrai ma promesse, Fujin, dit-elle à voix haute, pour s'encourager.  
-Quelle promesse?  
Non, cette voix... Alors, elle se retourna. Seifer était là, comme si de rien n'était, avec ce rictus moqueur sur le visage. Elle mit l'Hydre en pilotage automatique.  
-Et merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? S'emporta-t-elle.  
-Et toi? Tu es partie affronter ta mère toute seule. Tu veux te tuer ou quoi? Il l'avait saisie par le bras de colère.  
-Arrêtes. Tu fais mal.  
Il la relâcha, mais son regard était furieux.  
-Maintenant, tu fais demi-tour ou tu t'expliques.  
-Bon, okay, j'allais affronter ma mère. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Non, je ne veux pas me tuer. Je veux tenir toutes les promesses que j'ai faites.  
-Quelles promesses, demanda-t-il sévèrement.  
-D'abord, celle que j'ai faite à moi-même avant de remonter le temps. J'aurais pu tuer ma mère mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Alors j'ai juré que je ne vivrais désormais que pour les autres. Ensuite...  
-Ensuite quoi?  
-Fujin, avant de mourir m'as fait promettre de... veiller sur toi, lâcha-t-elle .  
Alors, ses amis jusqu'au bout avaient pensé à lui. Et elle, elle allait affronter sa mère pour sauver ses amis mais surtout lui. Alors il la regarda et il ne vit en elle qu'une jeune fille avec un trop lourd fardeau sur les épaules.  
-Ecoute, Xélana, tu ferais mieux de faire demi-tour. Tu n'es pas de taille à...  
Sous le coup de la colère, ses yeux étaient devenus rouge comme ceux d'Adel. Elle faisait vraiment peur.  
-Non, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter. Tu vas m'accompagner et tu vas emmener Linoa loin du lieu de la bataille. Quant à moi, je m'occuperai une fois pour toutes de ma mère.  
Crois-moi, je suis de taille à la battre. Je pensais que de tous, c'est toi qui aurais le mieux compris mon attitude. J'en ai marre de me sentir coupable de la mort des autres. Avant que je ne vienne à la BGU, j'étais une petite fille qui pensait pouvoir raisonner sa mère. Puis, à la BGU, j'ai compris qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter pour sauver ceux qu'on aime.  
-Je peux te poser une question. Qui espères-tu sauver? Ta mère ou Linoa?  
-Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, je n'hésiterai pas à tuer ma mère pour sauver les autres. Alors, tu décides?  
Dans sa tête, les pensées affluèrent. Après tout, lui aussi avait une part de responsabilité. Squall lui avait confié Linoa mais il les avait laisser faire à leur guise. Oui, il la comprenait. Se sentir coupable. Pour elle, ce combat était sa manière d'expier ses soi-disant fautes.  
De toutes façon, il n'aurait pas le courage de la laisser affronter Ultimécia seule. Elle serait bien capable de sacrifier sa vie pour celle des autres. Non, il viendrait uniquement pour s'assurer qu'elle resterait en vie. D'une certaine manière, tous les deux étaient devenus la raison de vivre de l'autre.  
-Je viens à titre de chevalier servant, ajouta-t-il ironiquement. Mais jure-moi une chose. De rester en vie.  
Alors, il allait venir avec elle. Après tout, c'était pas plus mal. Elle ne serait pas seule. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle n'était plus seule. Cette pensée la revigora.  
-Je le jure. Mais, ça m'en fait des promesses à tenir. Répondit-elle sur le même ton.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Quoi! Elle serait partie seule. Et Seifer l'accompagnerait, demanda Zell incrédule.  
-J'ai bien peur, fit Squall. Ils faut aller là-bas. Apparemment, Linoa et Ultimécia devraient être à l'endroit où était la BGU.  
-Oui, c'est plausible, fit Edéa. Les légendes parlent du triangle spirituel. Puis, les énergies se réunissent pour former le dieu de la destruction. Cela ne peut être que le centre de ce triangle.  
-Nida, cap sur l'ancien endroit de la BGU. On n'y sera dans combien de temps.  
-Il nous faudra bien deux bonnes heures, Chef.  
-J'espère que l'on arrivera à temps, fit celui-ci.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-On y est presque. Alors, toujours décidé?   
-Oui. Je suppose qu'à toi, c'est inutile de poser la question.  
-A ton avis, sourit-elle.  
-Je préfère te voir comme ça que pleurer. Ça ne te va pas.  
-On va se poser à l'écart. Il ne faut pas qu'elle nous surprenne.  
-Tu penses qu'il y aura des soldats aux alentours? Ou un quelconque animal de compagnie?  
-Non, elle est trop sûre d'elle. Ecoute, pendant que j'attirerai son attention, toi, tu emmèneras Linoa à l'écart le plus loin possible.  
-Par contre, essaye de ne pas servir de sacrifice à la place de Linoa. Malgré le fait que tu es sa fille, Ultimécia pourrait bien être capable de te tuer pour être une déesse.  
-Si je te dis que non. Elle m'aime malgré qu'elle ne veut pas le reconnaître, ça, je le sais, et elle n'aura jamais le courage de me tuer. Moi, par contre, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton décidé, moi, je n'hésiterai plus. Cette fois, je ne suis plus seule..   
Xélana se posa à une centaine de mètres du trou, qui était la seule trace qu'avait laissée la BGU avant de s'envoler.  
Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, mais il leur semblait que la brume s'était épaissie depuis tout à l'heure. Soudain, la vue se dégagea et ils purent voir. Tout au centre du trou, Linoa reposait. Elle flottait dans les airs. Elle était inconsciente. Quant à Ultimécia, elle tenait un couteau. Elle récitait les incantations, les yeux fermées. Mais, au fur et à mesure qu'elle récitait les incantations, la brume s'agitait, s'éclaircissait, redevenait plus dense. Elle paraissait s'animer d'une étrange vie.  
Seifer avait contourné le trou pour se retrouver à l'opposé de Xélana, juste en face de Linoa. Une fois qu'il aurait récupéré Linoa, il devrait s'éloigner pour la mettre en sécurité. Mais, une fois à l'abri, il ferait demi-tour pour récupérer sa tête de mule de sorcière!   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ainsi, elle était sur le point de réussir. Dans quelques instants, quand les trois flux d'énergie maléfique rejoindraient le centre du triangle spirituel, elle sacrifierait cette misérable sorcière. Alors, elle deviendrait la déesse de la destruction par sa seule soif de vengeance envers ce misérable monde qui l'avait rejetée et persécutée. Tout le monde mourrait. Mais elle resterait en tant que Déesse. La seule qui aura survécu sera sa fille... Xélana... Cela aurait dû être elle. Mais elle a toujours admiré ces pitoyables humains. Pire, elle les a aimés. Oui, ça avait été sa seule faiblesse.  
Pourtant, elle n'avait pu se refuser à tuer cette partie de sa chair. De la compassion. Oui, c'était de la compassion qu'elle avait eue envers cette sorcière trop faible.  
-De la compassion? Tu crois vraiment que tu n'éprouves que ça à mon égard?  
Cette voix... Dans son dos... Non, elle l'avait renvoyée dans sa sphère du temps, elle ne pouvait pas...  
Elle se retourna avec toute la majesté dont elle se savait capable.  
-Tu lis dans mes pensées? Je ne t'en croyais même pas capable.  
Sa fille se tenait juste en face d'elle. Elle ne lut qu'une détermination sur son visage qu'elle n'avait jamais vue avant. La détermination de détruire. Ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu voir sur le visage de sa fille.  
Soudain, un léger mouvement derrière elle la fit se retourner.  
-NOOON! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT!  
Seifer venait de surgir et avait emporté son sacrifice à l'immortalité. Elle envoya un sortilège pour arrêter ce misérable humain. Mais une barrière magique arrêta la sortilège. Ainsi, elle osait. Sa fille pour qui elle avait eu pitié en voulant l'épargner s'opposait à elle.  
Alors, elle se retourna. Et, de la voix la plus calme, elle lui répondit:  
-Il semblerait qu'il va falloir que je change de sacrifice.  
Rêvait-elle, ou avait-elle perçu une hésitation dans sa propre voix?   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sa mère. Il fallait qu'elle ne pense qu'à ses promesses. Rester en vie, veiller sur Seifer et sauver le monde. Rien de plus simple, pensa-t-elle ironiquement dans sa tête. Oui, il fallait détruire Ultimécia pour sauver ceux qu'elle aimait. Oui, il fallait qu'elle tue sa mère.  
Alors, elle se concentra. Sa mère lui avait appris à lire les pensées. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Il fallait qu'elle la déstabilise. Alors, le monde autours d'elle devient flou. Elle ne perçut qu'un étrange écho dans sa tête. "Oui, c'était de la compassion qu'elle avait eue envers cette sorcière trop faible".  
Sa propre mère ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'elle aimait sa fille. Alors, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander:  
-De la compassion? Tu crois vraiment que tu n'éprouves que ça à mon égard?  
Elle la vit se retourner avec un calme magnifique. Aucune surprise ne se lisait sur son visage, ou alors elle la cachait bien. Sa mère... Cet être, elle devait la détruire. Elle se rendait compte que, si elle aimait sa mère, elle aimait encore plus ce monde et ses personne qui l'habitaient. Non, elle ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur.  
Soudain, elle vit Seifer se précipiter et se saisir de Linoa. Sa mère fut complètement prise au dépourvu. Elle dut lancer un sort de protection pour protéger Seifer.  
Puis, sa mère fit de nouveau face à elle. Si elle s'était laissée aller à la colère il y a quelques secondes, elle ne le paraissait plus. Oui, c'était le souvenir qu'elle gardait d'elle. Une mère impassible ne voulant jamais montrer ses faiblesses.  
-Il semblerait qu'il va falloir que je change de sacrifice.  
-Non, il n'y aura plus jamais de sacrifices.  
A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle avait déjà dégainé ses deux épées.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapitre 12: Face à face dans la mort_

-On y est bientôt? S'impatienta Squall.  
-Dans une dizaine de minutes, chef.  
Dix minutes pendant lesquels la vie de Linoa et de tout le monde allait se jouer. Il ne supportait pas ce sentiment d'impuissance.  
-Xélana, Seifer, vous avez intérêt à assurer.  
-Za y est. Za y est.  
Geyser avait débarqué dans l'ascenseur en trombe.  
-Les grois flus d'énerzie du pôle ze dirizent vers le centle du trianzle.  
-Cette fois, la partie va être serrée, renchérit le président estharien.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ça y est. Ici, Linoa ne craint rien. Bon, maintenant, il faut faire demi-tour pour récupérer Xélana. Alors, Seifer se précipita vers le lieu de l'affrontement. Il fallait qu'il la sauve.  
Alors qu'il allait plongé dans le trou, une barrière magique invisible l'arrêta net. Elle se formait tout autour du trou. C'était comme un mur invisible.   
Bon sang, il voyait Xélana affronter Ultimécia mais il ne pouvait rien faire.  
Cette fois, tous leurs espoirs étaient sur elle.  
-C'est tout ce que tu as? Deux petites épées.   
Xélana avait foncé droit sur Ultimécia pour lui asséner deux coups d'épées. Mais celle-ci se téléporta pour se placer juste derrière elle et lui lancer un sort de brasier X. Xélana eut juste le temps de faire une roulade pour l'esquiver. Alors, elle s'envoya un objet d'invulnérabilité sur elle tandis qu'Ultimécia sortait son sortilège Apocalypse.  
Les yeux d'Ultimécia étaient devenus dorés lorsqu'elle invoquait des sorts. De plus, ses ailes apparaissaient maintenant. Elle était prête au combat.  
Pourtant, nota Seifer, il devait constater qu'Ultimécia n'avait plus Cronos, sa G-Force personnelle. Squall avait dû l'abattre lors de son combat. Sur ce point, Xélana avait l'avantage puisque Virgule pouvait se matérialiser en Cronos. Mais Xélana ne se servait que de ses armes pour l'instant, au détriment de la magie. D'ailleurs, ses ailes n'étaient pas encore apparues. De la même manière, ces yeux n'avaient pas pris cette couleur rouge qu'il avait vue dans l'Hydre lorsqu'elle s'était mise en colère.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Alors, tu hésites? Ultimécia calcula que sa fille hésitait encore à utiliser la magie. Cela devait faire un certain temps qu'elle ne l'avait utilisée. Alors, elle lui envoya un sort de Sidéral que Xélana dut encaisser de plein fouet. Elle commençait vraiment à faiblir, constata Ultimécia.  
Un sort de soin max et il fallait repartir. Non, elle ne pouvait pas perdre. Trop de gens comptait sur elle. Mais elle n'avait plus pratiqué la magie avec la même intensité et cela se ressentait dans sa manière de se battre. Par contre, elle nota que sa mère n'avait plus sa G-Force alors que, elle...  
-Cronos. Le chat apparut devant Ultimécia et il se transforma.  
Son adversaire n'avait apparemment pas prévu cette attaque.  
-Ainsi, tu avais appris à ton petit minou l'attaque de ma G-Force, ironisa-t-elle.  
Xélana s'apprêta à lui envoyer un anti-sort pour qu'elle ne puisse se guérir. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prévu, Ultimécia envoya sur Virgule, qui avait repris sa forme de chat, un sort Apocalypse qui l'assomma sur le champ. Désormais, Xélana ne pouvait compter que sur ces talents de magie.  
Alors, enfin, elle prit son apparence de nécromancienne, avec les même ailes noires dans son dos et des yeux qui avaient viré au rouge. Ultimécia, sur le coup, eut un mouvement de recul en voyant sa fille se métamorphoser.  
Celle-ci en profita pour lui voler un sortilège d'Apocalypse pour lui renvoyer. Elle enchaîna tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait sur sa mère et Ultimécia répliquait, mais pas avec la même intensité.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Alors, Gouvernante, vous arrivez à les repérer?  
Edéa, aidée d'Ellone essayait de sentir le combat qui opposait deux nécromanciennes. Elle fit le vide en elle et matérialisa dans son esprit le lieu de départ de la BGU. Alors, elle sentit un choc, deux forces qui s'opposait avec une violence qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti. Prise au dépourvu, elle ne put continuer et son esprit revint sur la plate-forme, au côté d'Ellone.  
-Vous aussi avez ressenti, gouvernante.  
-Z'est incrozable. Mes comptures occultes zont sur le poin td'ezploser, renchérit Geyser vivement excité.  
-Alors? s'inquiéta Squall.  
-Je pense que Linoa est à l'abri. Par contre, le combat entre Ultimécia et Xélana est trop violent. A ce rythme, Xélana s'épuisera plus vite que sa mère. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'elle n'a pas utilisé sa magie. Par contre, je doit avouer que même moi, j'avais sous-estimé ses capacités phénoménales.   
-Nida, accélère.  
-Je fais mon maximum, chef, mais...  
-Pas de mais.  
Quistis ne put s'empêcher de demander à la gouvernante:  
-Vous croyez que Xélana peut gagner?  
-Il faut l'espérer, ma fille. Il faut l'espérer...   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Xélana enchaînait les Sidéral, Météore, Ultima, qu'Ultimécia n'arrivait pas tous à esquiver. Mais elle-même ripostait à une faible intensité pour économiser ces forces.  
A un moment, chacune d'entre elles envoya un sort d'Ultima et les deux sorts se heurtèrent en un immense bras de fer. Aucune ne voulait lâcher prise.   
Mais Xélana était épuisée, alors que sa mère avait encore presque toutes ses forces, qu'elle avait économisées. Elle ne put soutenir le rythme et relâcha sa concentration. Elle se prit les deux sorts de plein fouet et retomba lourdement sur le sol. Non, elle était épuisée. Mais il lui restait ses limites. Elle vit Ultimécia s'avancer lentement. On avait l'impression qu'elle ne touchait même pas le sol en marchant, grâce à ses mouvements.  
Même dans les pires moments, elle garde toute sa majesté tandis que, moi, je me traîne par terre, pensa Xélana. Elle ne sentait plus son corps, ni ses forces. Pourtant, dans un ultime effort, elle trouva le moyen de sortir ses deux épées de leur fourreau, de se téléporter juste derrière Ultimécia pour lui lancer son Limit division. Mais sa mère avait prévu le coup. Elle se retourna pour faire face à sa fille. Elle leva la main avec une lenteur calculée. Alors, Xélana ne put contrôler son épée, qui s'anima comme si elle était remplie d'une vie soudaine. Complètement prise au dépourvu, elle ne put empêcher sa propre épée de se planter dans son corps. Une douleur fulgurante la saisit au ventre et elle ne put finir son limit. Elle s'écroula par terre devant Ultimécia.  
-XELANAAAA! NOOON!  
Seifer avait assisté impuissant au combat. Un moment, il avait cru qu'elle pouvait gagner. Puis, elle s'était pris de plein fouet les deux sorts d'Ultima. Ensuite, elle avait voulu lancer son limit. Mais Ultimécia avait détourné l'une des deux épées, qui se ficha dans le ventre de sa fille. Elle s'était écroulée, l'épée encore fichée en elle.  
Non, elle ne pouvait mourir. Elle lui avait promis de s'en sortir vivante. Mais il vit qu'Ultimécia ramassait la deuxième épée, qui était tombée plus loin, et tourner le dos à sa fille pour regarder le ciel noir. Des éclairs perçaient les ténèbres.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Edéa avait senti Xélana s'affaiblir d'un coup. Elle devait être encore vivante, mais pour combien de temps?  
Alors, le ciel s'illumina d'un coup. La brume disparut. Le ciel redevint clair.   
-On a gagné? demanda Zell, incrédule.  
-NIDA, VIRE SUR LA DROITE, cria Squall.  
Le brusque changement de cap déséquilibra tout le monde. Alors, ils sentirent la BGU trembler. Puis, par les vitres, tout le monde aperçut dans le ciel un gigantesque trait noir qui avait frôlé la BGU. Il venait d'Esthar et semblait se diriger vers... Balamb?   
-L'énergie s'est rassemblée au trois pôles et se dirige vers le centre d'énergie pour créer son dieu de la destruction, expliqua Edéa.  
-Mais, normalement, Seifer a dû sauver Linoa du sacrifice, fit remarquer Squall.   
Edéa n'eut même pas la force de lui répondre. Ce fut Ellone qui lui répondit face au regard "de chien battu" qu'avait pris Squall.  
-Ce n'est plus Linoa le sacrifice... C'est Xélana.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cette douleur dans le ventre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Alors, Xélana rouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda son ventre. Alors, elle sentit sur son ventre le pommeau de son épée, et une légère tache de sang l'entourait. Elle n'était donc pas morte sur le coup? Seifer, j'ai échoué, pensa-t-elle. Pardonne-moi.  
-Admire ce spectacle.  
Cette voix? Sa mère se tenait debout et lui tournait le dos. Elle regardait le ciel. Alors, machinalement, elle le regarda. Il devenait plus noir puis d'un coup, il était revenu normal.  
-Le calme avant le chaos.  
La voix de sa mère lui parvenait, mais elle lui paraissait lointaine. Elle se sentait se vider, de ses forces, de son sang, de sa vie. Pourtant, elle ne ressentait pas la douleur, juste un étrange calme dans son esprit. Alors, elle allait mourir ici. Sa vie cesserait d'être un fardeau, pour elle, pour les autres.  
-Ma fille sera mon sacrifice à l'immortalité. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu. Vais-je le regretter? Se demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse. Soudain, pour se convaincre elle-même, elle se mit à rire, d'un rire sonore et cruel.  
Ce rire. Cela réveilla l'esprit engourdi de Xélana. "Sacrifice à l'immortalité". Non, il n'y en aura plus. Il fallait qu'elle tue cette femme avant que la vie ne la quitte définitivement. Mais elle n'avait plus d'armes. Et elle n'avait plus assez se force pour lancer un sortilège qui s'évaporerait avant d'atteindre sa cible.  
Seifer, Raijin, Fujin, Linoa, Squall, les autres. Non, je tiendrai au moins deux de mes promesses, même si je ne m'en sors pas vivante. Je protégerai Seifer et mes amis.  
Il lui restait une arme.  
Alors, elle mit ses deux mains sur l'épée et elle la tira pour se la retirer du corps. Elle se retenait de crier sa douleur. Elle sentait que maintenant, le sang s'écoulait plus vite. Elle avait l'impression d'arracher ses propres entrailles. L'épée glissait avec une lenteur insoutenable. Elle venait lentement mais sûrement. Enfin, l'épée fut libérée de son corps. Ultimécia n'avait rien vu, absorbée dans la contemplation de sa futur immortalité. Se mettre debout, un pied, l'autre pied, ne pas tomber, réunir ses dernier forces et... en finir.  
-ULTIMECIAAA...  
Sa mère se retourna et ne put arrêter l'épée dans le ventre. Elle s'écroula en même temps que sa fille, l'air incrédule. Même au seuil de la mort, elles restaient face à face.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapitre 13: Déesse de la mort?_

Elle avait réussi. Maintenant, elle regardait cette femme, avec son épée dans le ventre aussi.  
Cette épée souillée de son propre sang planté dans le corps de celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Elle aussi allait mourir mais... elle riait!   
-... Petite idiote. Je peux... encore me soigner. Tandis que... toi, tu vas mourir... Et je serai immortelle... Pourquoi ce geste... dérisoire.  
-Parce ce... j'aime. La seul réponse qu'elle lui venait à l'esprit alors qu'elle se vidait de son sang. J'aurai accompli mon destin jusqu'au bout.  
Ultimécia avait cessé de rire lorsqu'elle lui avait répondu. Rêvait-elle ou pleurait-elle vraiment? Sa mère qui ne montrait jamais ses sentiments pleurait?  
-Tu... aimes? Ta faiblesse... Mais moi aussi... j'en ai une... L'immortalité... La destruction... Ta mort...  
Alors, la lumière de son plus puissant Vie max entoura Ultimécia.  
"J'ai échoué. PARDON, Pardon, par...don..." Xélana ferma les yeux, attendant la mort.  
"Cette chaleur, une douce chaleur, c'est ça la mort?"  
D'un coup, elle sentit ces forces lui revenir. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Là elle comprit. Ultimécia, sa mère, lui avait envoyé son sortilège de Vie Max. Elle n'allait pas mourir. Pourquoi? Pourquoi renoncer à son rêve de destruction et de vengeance pour... elle?  
Elle se leva, s'approcha de cette femme qui agonisait sous ses yeux, allongée par terre. La vie la quittait peu à peu.  
Elle la souleva de ses bras comme elle l'avait avec Fujin. Une seule question:  
-Pourquoi?  
Sa mère la regarda. Un vague sourire se lisait sur son visage.  
-Parce... je t'aime... Je n'ai jamais voulu... l'admettre.  
Xélana eut le réflexe de lui envoyer un sort de Vie max aussi. Elle devait la sauver. Sa mère venait enfin de comprendre la vie. Elle devait lui donner une chance. Mais elle avait beau invoquer des sorts, elle était toujours trop faible. Alors, elle pleura, pour cette femme qui avait été sa mère, qu'elle avait voulu tuer pour sauver le monde. Elle avait réussi. Mais elle avait cru tuer un monstre, et elle avait tué un être qui lui avait donné la vie et qui la sauvait.  
Elle sentait Ultimécia s'affaiblir. Dans un ultime souffle, elle réussit à dire:  
-A quoi bon... l'immortalité si... je n'ai... pas sauvé le seul... être que j'aime... L'amour a été... ta force... et moi... ma fai... blesse.  
Elle était morte. Ultimécia venait de mourir.  
Avant que Xélana ne réagisse, un halo noir se forma autour d'elle. Alors, elle comprit.  
"Le sacrifice à l'immortalité.". Ultimécia, morte, c'est elle qui allait devenir la déesse de la destruction.  
"Non, mère, je ne veux pas". Alors, les trois flux d'énergie frappèrent le trou qui avait servi de tombe à Ultimécia.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ceux de la BGU assistèrent impuissants à la naissance de la déesse. Les trois flux d'énergie s'était rejoint pour frapper le sol, à l'emplacement où s'était tenue la BGU.  
Chacun attendit alors. C'était fini. Le silence régna dans la BGU, on n'osait à peine bouger, respirer. On fermait les yeux, on ne voulait pas voir. On attendait, attendait, attendait.  
Seul le silence, le silence répondait.   
Le seul regret pour Squall fut de ne pas être à côté de Linoa. Il ferma les yeux, attendit, attendit quoi, la mort?   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Seifer voulait rester. Il voulait voir Xélana. Il avait tout vu. Le combat, Xélana blessée mortellement. Puis, elle avait retiré l'épée de son ventre. Sur le moment, il avait cru à un mirage. Mais, non, la mère et la fille étaient maintenant agenouillées par terre, se tenant chacune le ventre. Une chance?  
Non, Ultimécia allait lancer son sort de Vie. Tout était fini.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'Ultimécia faisait? Non! Un miracle. Sur le coup, pas d'autres mots ne lui étaient venues à l'esprit. Alors, il vit sa sorcière se lever puis, il entendit les dernières phrases d'Ultimécia. Il vit une Xélana anéantie qui pleurait cet être , ce monstre qui avait causé des milliers de victimes simplement par la haine. Cet être insensible avait pourtant expié ses crimes en sauvant le seul être qu'elle avait aimé. Sa fille.  
Tout était fini. Alors, pourquoi, la barrière invisible ne se levait pas? Il regarda le ciel. Soudain, il comprit lorsque trois éclairs noirs vinrent s'abattre au fond du trou où se tenait Xélana tenant dans ses bras le corps inerte de sa mère.  
"Le sacrifice: Ultimécia, la déesse? Non, pas Xélana, elle ne pouvait pas les détruire.". Le souffle des trois éclairs le projeta et l'assomma à moitié.  
"Xélana, tes promess..." Il sombra dans les douces ténèbres.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Les éclairs, la lueur. Ils la frappèrent. Elle eut l'impression de nouveau qu'elle allait mourir. Mais non, une force intérieure la pénétrait. Alors, des images envahirent son esprit. Des événements qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Une guerre, le mal enfermé attendant son heure. Puis la vie au-dessus se développant. Winhill, Esthar, le village des Shumi. Et toujours, cette haine jalouse pour la vie qui prenait possession de son esprit.  
Alors, elle sentit une immense colère l'envahir et elle reprit son apparence de nécromancienne. Cette colère, d'où venait-elle? Le sacrifice? Etait-elle en train de devenir une déesse de la destruction. Des images de souffrances l'envahit et elle éprouva une étrange satisfaction.  
Puis des voix:  
"Xélana, tu dois vivre, veille sur lui, tu l'as promis" "Fujin?"   
"L'amour... Ta force." "Mère?"  
"Tu peux compter sur nous... et sur Seifer." "Linoa?"  
"Tu peux faire en sorte que l'avenir soit meilleure, pour toi, pour les autres."  
"Moi, aussi je t'aime, petite fille de la nuit." "Seifer?"  
Non, je ne veux pas détruire. Je veux que tout le monde vive. Je veux vivre pour pouvoir encore dire à Seifer que je l'aime.  
JE VEUX PAS DETRUIRE CE MONDE.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Squall attendait. Tout le monde attendait. Mais seul le silence, le silence répondait.  
Non, un bruit? Des bruits familiers! Le vent. L'eau... Alors, il ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut le ciel bleu;  
-On est vivants! Murmura-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre.  
Alors, il regarda autours de lui. Zell, Quistis, Selphie, Edéa, Lellone... Tous étaient aussi incrédules que lui.  
Ce fut Zell qui réveilla tout le monde en allant embrasser Squall de joie.  
-YOUPI, ON EST VIVANTS. ON EST VIVANTS. ILS ONT REUSSI.  
Une seule pensée vint à l'esprit de Squall devant l'allégresse générale (surtout celle de Zell, Irvine et Selphie!)   
-Alors, je vais revoir Linoa.  
Seules deux personnes étaient moins optimistes: Ellone et Edéa. Quistis s'en rendit compte.  
-Alors, vous n'êtes pas heureuses d'être en vie?  
-Oui, on est vie. Mais je pense que certains ont dû se sacrifier.  
Alors, l'inquiétude retomba aussitôt. Ce fut Squall qui répondit pour tout le monde.  
-Nida, cap sur l'ancien emplacement de la BGU.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Linoa se réveilla. Mais où était-elle? La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était avoir été téléportée au palais présidentiel où... Ultimécia... Avait-elle exécuté ses projets? Alors, elle entendit un bruit familier et elle regarda. La BGU venait dans sa direction. Elle eut l'impression qu'elle mettait un temps infini à atterrir. Enfin, elle le vit et elle courut vers lui.   
-LINOA, tu es vivante.  
Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.  
-Désolé d'interrompre vos retrouvailles, charmantes d'ailleurs, plaisanta Irvine, mais il nous en manque deux à l'appel.  
-C'est vrai, fit Squall revenant à la réalité. Dis-moi Linoa, tu as vu Xélana et Seifer?  
-Quoi? Non, je viens juste de me réveiller ici.   
-Eh, Seifer est là-bas, remarqua Zell.  
Il courut à sa rencontre. Il était là. Plus qu'une et ils seraient tous là.  
-On fera une méga-fête, ce soir, dit très sérieusement Selphie. Mais il faut d'abord réveiller Seifer. Eh, ho, Seifer, Seifer, Seifer, SEIIIFFFER!  
Une voix. Qui lui criait dans les oreilles. Alors, il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne distinguait pas qui se tenait devant lui. Cela pouvait-il être  
-Xélana!  
-Non, désolé, je suis pas ta fiancée, plaisanta Selphie.  
Seifer se leva tout de suite lorsqu'il se souvint de Xélana. Etait-elle en vie?  
Edéa et Cid se ramenaient, suivis des Esthariens.   
-Seifer, tu sais ce qui s'est passé, non?  
-Oui, enfin, presque tous.  
Il leur raconta tout. Le face à face, Xélana qui s'était transformée en sorcière. Puis l'épée, et sa sorcière qu'il avait cru morte. Mais celle-ci avait réussi à se l'enlever et avait blessé Ultimécia. Puis la mort d'Ultimécia et les éclairs qui ont frappé Xélana.  
-Attends, Ultimécia est morte juste au moment où les trois flux d'énergie arrivaient, fit Edéa. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi on est tous en vie.  
Chacun la regardait, attendant des explications.  
-Oui, mais est-ce que Xélana est vivante, fit-il en désignant les décombres qui avaient envahi le trou où s'était élevée la BGU.  
-Laisse-moi finir, Seifer. A mon avis, la déesse de la destruction est bien parmi nous, mais sous les traits de Xélana. C'est elle qui a reçu les pouvoirs destructeurs, du moins une partie. Mais, comme elle a un bon fond, elle a su résister à la volonté de tout détruire.  
-Mais pourquoi elle est pas ici, demanda Seifer qui s'impatientait.  
-Je suis désolée, Seifer mais, à mon avis, elle a dû se détruire elle-même pour que l'on soit tous ici.  
-NOOOON!  
Seifer avait crié ces mots, puis il alla vers les décombres, où il se mit à pleurer à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.  
-Si on m'avais dit qu'un jour, on verrait Seifer pleurer, constata Quistis.  
-Il l'aimait, expliqua Linoa. D'ailleurs, on aimait tous Xélana.  
-C'est vrai. Elle savait faire la fête tout en restant sérieuse au bon moment, renchérit Zell. Et puis, même lorsqu'elle découvrait qui elle était, elle pleurait dans son coin sans rien dire puis on la revoyait comme si de rien n'était. On savait qu'on pouvait compter sur elle.  
Squall était allé vers Seifer. Tout le monde pensait à Xélana et la voyait comme une héroïne; lui la voyait plutôt comme une héroïne malgré elle. Comme lui lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé à la tête de la BGU. Il n'avait rien demandé, mais il avait eu la responsabilité de toute une guerre.  
Fille de la nuit. C'était comme ça que Seifer s'était amusé à la surnommer.  
-Ça va, Seifer?  
-Tu dois me prendre pour un faible, fit celui-ci, qui se relevait en essuyant ces larmes.  
-Non, plutôt pour quelqu'un qui a aimé.   
Tout le monde s'était rapprochs des décombres en silence comme pour se recueillir. Xélana. Ils repensèrent à ce qu'avait dit l'ancien du village shumi. Fille de la nuit. Mais aussi une étoile qui les avait sauvé. Ils restèrent là debout sans rien dire. Puis ils repartirent, lentement, silencieusement.  
Zell crut entendre un bruit derrière lui. Un bruit de pierre.  
-AHHHHHHHHHH!  
Un bras avait jailli du sol! Puis une tête, une chemise blanche pleine de sang puis...  
Seifer fut le premier à la prendre dans ses bras, heureux de la voir vivante, tournant sur place.   
-Arrête, je vais attraper le tournis.  
-Bon sang, t'es vivante, t'es vivante!  
-Oui, mais ne me demande pas comment. Moi-même, j'ai pas tout compris. Je vois que le chevalier a été fidèle, plaisanta-t-elle.  
Puis Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Linoa, Quistis s'étaient précipité vers elle, la touchant pour voir si c'était bien elle. Même Squall s'était joint, avec plus de réserve tout de même, aux retrouvailles.  
Une seule était encore perplexe.  
-Dis-moi, Xélana, comment as-tu fait pour survivre?  
Elle la regarda avec ses immenses yeux bleus qui éprouvaient la joie.  
-J'en sais rien. Je me suis retrouvée sous les décombres. J'ai essayé d'atteindre la surface et voilà!  
-Zincrozable, Zincrozable. Mes détegteurs n'ont zamais enrezistré une telle intensité. Elle viendrait, de... zous, mademoizelle! Fit Geyser, vivement excité par ces nouvelles trouvailles et qui arrivait.  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit Edéa.   
Tout le monde la regarda, sceptique.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, demanda Seifer. Elle est là, c'est ce qui compte.  
Cette fois, ce fut Xélana qui répondit pour tout le monde.  
-Il me restera des séquelles de cette expérience? demanda-t-elle à Edéa.  
-J'en ai peur, confirma Edéa. Pour moi, il n'y a qu'une explication. Tu es devenues immortelle. Quant à tes pouvoirs, ils ont dû augmenter eux aussi. Tu es devenue une sorcière supérieure, en quelque sorte.  
Comment devaient-ils réagir à une telle nouvelle alors qu'ils venaient de retrouver Xélana?  
-L'important, c'est qu'elle soit là, répondit joyeusement Linoa. Comme ça, Selphie pourra organiser sa méga-fête.  
-Tout juste, auguste, confirma la trabienne.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

La "méga-fête" avait eu lieu sur le campus. La musique était assurée par les champions des cartes. Une ambiance "fun", comme disait Zell. La surprise avait été Xélana interprétant très fidèlement "Eyes on me".  
-On fait vieux, ici, fit remarquer Laguna à Edéa. Toute cette musique, rock, dance, techno, est à vous casser les oreilles.  
-...   
-Oui, c'est vrai, fit-il nostalgique. "Eyes on me" n'en fait pas partie. Je dois dire qu'elle a une voix magnifique. Ah, Julia, je me rappelle, mon premier...  
-Au fait, l'interrompit Edéa, tu n'as toujours pas dit à Squall que tu étais son père?  
-Euh... Ben... Aïe... Ma crampe. Désolé, il faut que j'aille me reposer.  
-Chérie, tu devrais être plus diplomate avec Laguna... Au fait, tu crois vraiment que Xélana est devenue la déesse de la destruction? On ne risque rien?   
-Le seul vrai danger est qu'elle se mette en colère. Mais même là, elle ne se servira pas de ses pouvoirs car elle en a peur. Non, je ne pense pas qu'on risque quelque chose . Et puis, tant qu'il y aura les enfants, elle n'aura pas de raison de vouloir tout détruire. De toute façon, je lui apprendrai à contrôler ses pouvoirs.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Ça y est! C'est dans la boîte, s'exclama Selphie joyeusement.  
-De quoi? Demanda Squall qui arrivait, accompagné de Linoa bien sûr.  
-On a filmé le premier baiser de la nouvelle idylle Seifer-Xélana. Et croyez-moi, ça va durer, entre ces deux-là.  
-Selphie, tu n'as pas honte. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on faisait la même chose à toi et Irvine, demanda Linoa.  
-Eh bien, je serais très fière de dire que je sors avec la grande organisatrice de spectacle Miss S., renchérit Irvine.  
- Selphie, c'est pas à toi?  
Xélana se ramenait au bras de Seifer. Elle lui tendit une cassette vidéo.  
-Euh, oui! Mais, elle est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que...  
-Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste effacé l'instant où tu nous a filmés, Seifer et moi.  
-QUOOI! ATTENDS, comment t'as fait... Elle est déjà repartie.  
-Une deuxième sorcière et en plus immortelle, pensa Squall. Bonjour les ennuis pour Seifer.  
-Pourquoi, tu oses te plaindre, mon chevalier. N'empêche, tu avais raison quand tu disais qu'on était tous liés à elle.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Xélana réfléchissait. Devait-elle parler à Edéa des visions qu'elle avait eues? Linoa deviendrait-elle vraiment Ultimécia? Donc, logiquement, son père sera Squall. Laguna est déjà grand-père, ironisa-telle. Et puis, qui était celui qui tirait les ficelles de tout ça? Cet homme aux longs cheveux d'argent brandissant un gigantesque sabre de deux mètres qu'elle avait vu?  
Et elle-même, ne devait-elle pas s'inquiéter de ses pouvoirs destructeurs? Car elle s'inquiétait. Il suffisait qu'elle se mette en colère et ils se manifesteraient.  
-Cesse de t'inquiéter! T'es plus toute seule, maintenant.  
Seifer... Oui, il avait raison. Elle n'était plus seule. Et puis, il y a avait ses nouveaux amis.  
Mais serons-nous capables de faire face à la nouvelle menace?   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	2. Chapter 2

Les ténèbres. Toujours les ténèbres. Combien de temps cela allait-il durer? Combien de temps cela durait-il? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il ne savait qu'une chose. Qu'il se vengerait une fois qu'il se serait retrouvé. La vengeance. C'était grâce à elle qu'il se maintenait. Mais pourrait-il seulement l'accomplir?

_FRERE DE LA NUIT_

_Chapitre 1: Le calme avant la tempête_

-N'oubliez pas que demain aura lieu l'examen Seed. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas réussi l'écrit, les cours seront assurés par mon collègue, Mr. Passemard. Quant aux autres, ils ont quartier libre. Je vous conseille de vous entraîner. Vous pouvez partir, acheva Quistis.  
Oh, Seifer, tu peux rester après le cours.  
Les élèves sortirent. Seule Xélana attendit son chevalier servant. Désormais, à la BGU, tout le monde savait qu'elle était la fille d'Ultimécia et qu'elle avait des pouvoirs supérieures à n'importe quelle sorcière. On savait aussi qu'elle sortait avec Seifer et on se méfiait encore de ces deux-là malgré le fait qu'on les voyait toujours avec la bande du chef du Seed.  
-Tu peux rester aussi, Xélana, fit Quistis en voyant qu'elle attendait. Seifer, tu as été récupérer une G-Force? Normalement, tu dois en avoir une.  
-Et bien... Je les ai toutes perdues. En plus, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller en chercher une. Mais, je vais aller cet après-midi à la mine de soufre. On dit qu'une nouvelle G-Force y est installée.   
-Bon, je t'accompagnerai. De toute façon, je ne me fais pas de soucis. Au fait, Xélana, durant l'examen, évite de te servir de tous tes pouvoirs.  
-Inutile de me le répéter, Quis... Euh, Miss Trèpe.  
-Je vous signale que le cours et terminé et que je suis redevenue Quistis, sourit la préceptrice.  
Ils sortirent tous les trois ensemble de la classe. Les deux faiseurs d'histoires de la classes (les "suicidaires" Roy et Bob de la serre de combat) s'abstinrent de tout commentaire devant leur institutrice, mais leur regard en disaient suffisamment long.  
-Dites-moi, ils continuent toujours de dire sur vous, ces deux-là?  
-Oui. D'ailleurs, s'il n'y avait qu'eux, ironisa Xélana.  
Depuis qu'elle avait eu ses nouveaux pouvoirs, elle s'inquiétait de leur étendue. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas encore les contrôler entièrement. D'une certaine manière, elle avait l'impression que cela l'isolait plus encore des autres. Mais, d'un autre côté, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'elle pouvait compter sur ces nouveaux amis.  
Voyant qu'il y avait la queue à l'ascenseur, ils prirent les escaliers.  
-Alors, vous l'avez réussi, votre examen, demanda l'ouragan blond qui se ramenait?  
-Zell, combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter qu'il ne faut pas courir dans les escaliers! En tant que Seed, tu dois montrer l'exemple. Quant à leur examen, ne t'en fais pas, ils l'ont eu. Il ne leur reste plus que l'épreuve sur le terrain.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la cafét. Tous le monde était là sauf Squall. Ils arrivèrent au milieu d'une conversation animée.   
-Squall s'en doutait un peu. Je trouve qu'il l'a plutôt bien pris.  
-Ça y est? Constata Xélana. Laguna a dit à Squall qu'il était son père?  
-Mais ma parole, tout le monde avait deviné, sauf moi, remarqua le cow-boy.  
Zell venait de l'apprendre à l'instant, mais il s'abstint de le commenter. Selphie riait devant la mine boudeuse de son petit ami.  
-Au fait, Xélana, Edéa nous donnera un cours à trois heures.  
Linoa et Xélana étaient les seules sorcières. Edéa les avait prises en charge pour des cours sur les nécromanciennes. D'ailleurs, une grande complicité était née entre Xélana et Linoa. Il faut dire que Xélana savait qu'elle deviendrait Ultimécia et s'inquiétait pour elle. Mais elle préférait ne rien dire, vu que personne d'autre n'avaient eu ces visions.  
De toute façon, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle devienne Ultimécia.  
-La BGU appelle planète Xélana.  
-Quoi?  
-Je voudrais te parler, répéta Ellone, qui venait d'arriver avec Squall.  
Elle ne les avait même pas vus arriver tellement elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à la terrasse. Aucune n'avait dit un mot.  
-Tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas?  
Ainsi, donc, Ellone avait tout deviné. Oui, avec son pouvoir, elle avait dû tout découvrir.  
-Tu as changé depuis ton combat contre ta mère. Désormais, tu as plus confiance en toi. Tu fais moins attention à ce que les autres pensent de toi car tu sais que tu as des amis. Tu arrêtes de fuir. Et pourtant, tu gardes encore bien des secrets pour toi et cela te pèse. Oui, tu restes encore une solitaire.  
Mais elle ne répondait pas. A quoi bon le nier, puisqu'elle avait tout deviné. Autrefois, elle aurait chercher à éviter cette conversation. Mais aujourd'hui...  
-Tu sais, reprit Ellone, tu as raison en pensant que ton père sera Squall. De même pour Linoa. Par contre, je voulais savoir si tu avais deviné ce qui provoquerait cette transformation en elle?  
-Je n'en sais rien. J'ai eu la prémonition d'un homme avec une chevelure d'argent. Au début, j'avais pensé que c'était lui, mais je ne le pense pas. Non, il doit y avoir autre chose.   
-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça va bientôt arriver. Pourtant, une chose m'inquiète: toi.  
-Tu devrais pas. Je suis sûrement l'une de celles qui peuvent se débrouiller le mieux. Et, puis, ironisa-t-elle, comment veux-tu qu'une immortelle meure?  
-Celui qui veut que Linoa devienne le futur te craint car tu n'étais pas prévue. Tu n'aurais dû exister que dans quelques années, et encore, si ce futur se réalise bien. Pourtant, tu es là, et en plus avec des pouvoirs fantastiques que toi-même ne veux pas utiliser car tu en as peur.  
Ellone. Discrète et douce Ellone. Fille de conseil et non d'action. Elle l'admirait. Elle, au contraire, elle était plutôt du genre à agir d'abord et à réfléchir après dès qu'il y avait une vie en jeu. Ça ne l'avait pas toujours réussi.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses? dit-elle d'une voix impuissante. Aller voir Linoa et lui dire: "Excuse-moi, mais tu seras ma mère"? A la rigueur, on peut en parler à Edéa.  
-C'est déjà fait. Elle-même n'avait eu aucune vision. Moi, j'en ai eu simplement parce que j'ai voyagé dans tes souvenirs.  
-Merci d'avoir demandé la permission.  
-Désolée, mais je ne contrôle pas très bien ce pouvoir. Ecoute, j'ai demandé à Cid pour qu'il s'arrange pour mettre Linoa dans la même équipe que toi et Seifer pour l'examen.  
-Quoi? Cela se passera demain, durant l'examen!  
-Oui. Alors, c'est pour ça que je compte sur toi. Tu es la seule qui peut changer le destin de Linoa et... le destin de cet homme aux cheveux d'argent.  
-Rien que ça!   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Et, bien, t'as jamais perdu la main, toi, remarqua Quistis.  
Elle s'était rendue avec Seifer dans la mine de soufre pour récupérer sa G-Force.  
-J'ai simplement changé ma façon de me battre. Je suis plus prudent, maintenant.  
Il venait de tuer un succube en quelques coups de gunblade. Quistis n'avait même pas eu le temps de dégainer. Il faut dire que battre ces bestioles après avoir été en face d'Ultimécia ou de Deling n'était pas comparable.  
-Dis-moi, Seifer, ne put s'empêcher de demander Quistis, plus en tant qu'amie qu'en tant que professeur. Tu ne trouves pas que Xélana a changé, depuis son combat contre Ultimécia? Elle est devenue plus extravertie mais, par moment, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle cache quelque chose. Je pensais que, toi, vu que tu es...  
-Son petit ami? Il est vrai que tout le monde est au courant sur la BGU, observa-t-il.  
Il se remémora les réflexions qu'il avait reçues, du genre. "Après la mère, c'est la fille qui t'as ensorcelé". Xélana n'y prêtait plus attention, mais lui... Pourtant, c'était vrai qu'elle avait changé. A la fois plus proche et plus lointaine. Plus proche concernant ses amis, mais plus lointaine concernant tout sur elle. Ce n'est pas qu'elle fuyait. Non, c'était plutôt qu'elle voulait tout garder pour elle pour mieux l'affronter le moment venu.  
-Seifer, derrière toi.  
Un gigantesque oiseau de flammes venait de surgir au fond de la mine de soufre. C'était la G-Force qu'il était venu chercher. Mais c'était Phénix! Cet oiseau de feu ranimait les équipiers durant le combat et portait une attaque en même temps sur l'adversaire. Pourtant, on ne l'avait croisé que sous forme d'objet. Or, là, il était bien réel. Le combat allait être intéressant.  
Tout de suite, il sortit un sort de Glacier X que l'oiseau de feu ne pu éviter. Quant à Quistis, son fouet l'atteignit à l'une des ailes. Cela ne fit que mettre l 'oiseau légendaire en colère. Alors, il battit des ailes et un sort de tornade assomma Quistis à moitié. L'oiseau en profita pour fondre sur elle. Mais un deuxième sort de Glacier X de Seifer l'empêcha d'atteindre sa cible. L'institutrice en profita pour se soigner, tandis que Seifer escaladait les rochers pour atteindre l'oiseau avec sa gunblade. Celui-ci, blessé mortellement à l'aile, ne pouvait plus voler et tomba lourdement dans la lave. Il a trouvé son maître, pensa Seifer.  
-Bon travail, Seifer; qui venait de le capturer. Tu n'as pratiquement pas eu besoin de mon aide. Avec une telle G-Force, on ne pourra plus se moquer de toi.  
-Et crois-moi que celle-là, je la garderai précieusement.  
-Bon, on n'a plus rien à faire ici. J'avoue que cela faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas livré un combat aussi intéressant.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ainsi, Edéa était au courant. Pourtant, elle ne le montrait pas. Et Linoa qui l'écoutait très sérieusement... Les trois faisaient leurs cours dans la bibliothèque durant les heures creuses. Si Linoa adorait écouter Edéa parler des nécromanciennes et de toutes les légendes, elle, cela l'ennuyait au plus haut point, car elle savait déjà tout ça. Pourquoi Edéa ne lui apprenait pas plutôt à contrôler ses maudits pouvoirs? D'ailleurs, tous ces magies, elle les avait apprise auprès d'Ultimécia quand elle était toute petite et elle s'en rappelait. Mère. Elle se sentait encore coupable de l'avoir tuée. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix.  
Oui, elle se sentait coupable. Pas d'avoir tué. Mais d'avoir les pouvoirs pour lesquels Ultimécia avait tout sacrifié. Elle, elle ne les avait pas demandés. Ultimécia. Dire que ce sera Linoa.  
Alors, elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir lire les pensées de son amie. Elle se concentra, fit le vide autour d'elle Plus rien n'existait sauf un faible écho.   
"Squall. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Sois naturel avec Laguna et tout se passera bien. Bon,il vaudrait mieux que je sois plus attentive. Tiens, Edéa regarde Xélana avec un air sévère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait. Mais elle dort ou..."  
Alors, Xélana se réveilla complètement et vit Edéa et Linoa qui la regardaient d'un air sévère.  
-Alors, c'est plus intéressant que le cours, ce que Linoa pense? Demanda la gouvernante.  
-Quoi? Sursauta Linoa, vexée.  
-Euh... Désolée, je me suis un peu égarée, répondit cette dernière, visiblement gênée d'avoir été surprise.   
-Il faut une grande expérience de la magie pour lire les pensées de quelqu'un, remarqua Edéa. Mais, toi, tu arrives à tout naturellement. Bon, vous pouvez y aller.  
Les deux sorcières s'en allèrent devant une Edéa soucieuse sur les capacités de sa nouvelle protégée.   
"Apparemment, elle a appris la magie depuis qu'elle est toute petite et elle s'en souvient parfaitement maintenant. Par contre, elle fait un blocage sur ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Il faudra la surveiller."  
-Comment t'as fait ça?  
-Quoi? Répondit-elle évasivement.  
-Mais lire les pensées. D'ailleurs, tu dois savoir à quoi je pensais.  
-Tu pensais à Squall et à ses rapports avec Laguna. Puis tu es revenue au cours pour me surprendre. Tu croyais même que je dormais.  
-Demande-moi la permission, tout de même, la prochaine fois.  
-Excuse-moi, il faut que je te laisse.  
Linoa vit Xélana partir en courant vers Ellone. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être lunatique! Tantôt rieuse, tantôt sérieuse et lointaine. Par contre, dès qu'elle avait une idée fixe, il valait mieux ne pas l'arrêter.  
-Eh bien, Xélana? Tu veux me demander quelque chose?  
-En fait, j'aimerais savoir où on peut se procurer un collier Geyser.   
Ellone ne parut même pas surprise de sa demande. Elle s'en doutait un peu.  
-Tu as peur de te mettre en colère et de ne pas contrôler tes pouvoirs. De toute façon, j'en avais amené un. Par contre, pour l'ouvrir, c'est une carte magnétique, évite de la perdre.  
-Génial. Merci, Ellone... Tu pourrais éviter d'en parler aux autres. Il s'inquiéteraient inutilement. De toute façon, c'est plus par prévention.  
-Bien sûr.  
Ellone. Elle aidait tout le monde sans rien demander en retour. Et avec ses manières douces, on savait qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance.  
-Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas en évitant de te servir de ces pouvoirs que tu les contrôleras. Au contraire. Tu dois maîtriser cette peur et alors, tu maîtriseras tes pouvoirs.  
-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. N'oublie pas que je ne suis plus une simple sorcière, fit-elle. Je suis devenue une immortelle insensible au feu, ma magie de prédilection est désormais les ténèbres et...  
-Tu y crois, à la légende que chaque sorcière a des sortilèges dont elle sait mieux se servir que d'autres?   
-Oui, tu prends Edéa par exemple. Les sortilèges de Glace n'ont aucun secret pour elle. Quant à Linoa, je pense que c'est tout ce qui touche la lévitation. Par contre, moi, je peux te lancer à merveille un sortilège d'Apocalypse ou simplement d'obscurité.  
-Au fait, c'est demain, votre examen, si j'ai bien compris.  
-Oui, c'est demain que tout va se jouer, répondit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

_Chapitre 2: On ne peut arrêter l'inévitable_

-Dites, vous ne trouvez pas qu'Ellone et Xélana sont souvent ensemble, fit remarquer le chef des Seeds à ses amis réunis à la cafét. Depuis qu'il avait appris que Laguna était son père, il se sentait encore plus proche de celle qu'il avait toujours considérée comme une grande soeur.  
-Tu es jaloux de Xélana qui a toutes les faveurs de Lellonne, plaisanta Selphie.  
-En parlant de Xélana, vous saviez qu'elle pouvait lire les pensées? Demanda Linoa.  
-Non, c'est vrai? Alors, elle pourra me dire ce que pense la fille du comité de lecture sur moi.  
-Voyons, Zell. Elle doit se dire qu'elle préférerait sortir avec un beau cow-boy.   
-Irvine!  
Irvine et Selphie avaient déclaré que leur relation n'était qu'un flirt, mais un flirt qui durait depuis cinq mois. Et malgré ce qu'ils disaient, dès que l'un s'approchait dangereusement d'un autre représentant du sexe opposé, l'autre était pris d'une crise de jalousie.  
-Alors, en train de piquer vos crise de jalousie.   
Quistis et Seifer venaient d'arriver. Visiblement, Seifer avait l'air satisfait de son épreuve de la journée.  
-Alors Seifer, tu l'as, ta G-force?  
-Oui. Et il s'agit de Phénix, l'original!  
-Au fait, Squall, demanda Linoa, c'est vous qui nous encadrerez, demain, pour l'examen?  
-Oui. Pourtant, cela m'inquiète de te savoir sur un vrai terrain de combat. D'après Cid, la mission ne sera pas facile.  
-Voyons, Squall. Linoa a déjà affronté plus dur, lui fit remarquer la deuxième sorcière.  
Ellone et Xélana arrivaient. Tout le monde était ici. Cela troublait le monde à la BGU de voir Squall et sa bande avec Seifer et Xélana alors qu'ils avaient eu des rapports avec Ultimécia. D'ailleurs, il les considérait désormais comme des amis. Ellone les regarda tous ensemble et elle eut l'étrange sentiment que tout cela allait bientôt se terminer, et pas de la meilleure façon.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rendez-vous à six heures et demi du mat. Ils ne pouvaient pas effectuer la mission plus tôt.  
Xélana se leva à contrecoeur pour l'examen. Sa voisine était encore couchée. Elle avait pas intérêt à la réveiller, celle-là. Elle vit que Virgule, sa G-Force, qui avait pris sa forme de chat, dormait tranquillement. Elle avait dû le réveiller trop brutalement, puisqu'elle lui répéta trois fois l'ordre de reprendre sa forme spirituelle. Elle se prépara, s'habilla de son éternelle combinaison noire. Par dessus, elle mettait une chemise qu'elle nouait sur le ventre. Elle fit une tresse de ses cheveux. Ses épées à la ceinture, les bottes, et elle était prête pour la journée qui allait déterminer l'avenir de Linoa. Machinalement, elle vit sur la table de nuit le collier Geyser qu'Ellone lui avait donné et la carte magnétique. Celui-ci n'était pas un prototype et il bloquait tous les pouvoirs occultes, même ceux de base.  
Elle le prit et le mit dans sa poche avec la photo que Laguna avait pris lors de la fête qui avait suivi son combat contre sa mère et sur laquelle tous ses amis étaient. Elle était dessus aussi, juste à côté de Seifer. Après tout, ça pouvait servir.  
Elle alla vers le hall. Tout le monde était là. Elle constata que les deux imbéciles de Roy et Bob étaient également là.  
Quistis, en uniforme de préceptrice, arriva vers elle.  
-Alors, Quis... Euh, Miss Trèpe.  
-Tu seras avec l'équipe de Roy et Bob. Roy sera le chef.  
-Quoi!   
-Cid a estimé que les étudiants le prendraient mal s'il te mettait dans la même équipe que Linoa dirige.   
-Seifer est avec elle, j'espère.  
Quistis s'était attendue à ce que son élève proteste, mais elle s'inquiétait seulement pour Linoa. Décidément, elle ne la comprendrait jamais entièrement, et elle gardait toujours ses secrets.  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Elle est avec Squall et Shu. Quant à ton équipe, c'est moi et Nida qui vous aiderons.  
-T'as entendu, Xélana. Il faut m'obéir au pied de la lettre.  
Roy suivi de son petit caniche était arrivé, visiblement très fier de son grade. Qu'est-ce qu'avait dit Seifer? Que lui-même avait été aussi arrogant et suicidaire le jour de son échec à l'examen. La journée s'annonçait vraiment mal. Pourvu qu'il n'arrive rien à Linoa.  
Ils avaient embarqué à Balamb dans des bateaux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Dès que Quistis ou Nida avaient le dos tourné, ses deux équipiers en profitaient pour lui lancer leurs "politesses", comme ils disaient à Quistis. Mais elle-même était trop lointaine, s'inquiétant pour Linoa. Car, plus ils se rapprochaient du but de leur mission, plus elle sentait qu'il allait arriver quelque chose de grave. Elle allait se confier à Quistis, lorsqu'on les appela pour leur exposer la mission.  
-Votre destination est Timber. Vous devez débarrasser la ville d'un groupe extrémiste qui était pour le régime dictatorial d'Ultimécia. Il a déjà revendiqué plusieurs attentats à la bombe dans la ville. Les forces locales les ont localisés et ont essayé de prendre d'assaut leur quartier général. Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'ils connaissent bien la magie et que des monstres alliés leur prêtent main forte. Il semblerait même qu'ils préparent un nouvel attentat. Vous allez débarquer à Rina Beach. Là, les forces locales viendront vous chercher et vous déposeront dans le quartier Est de la chaîne de télévision. Nous vous suivrons et attendrons à l'extérieur. Vous devrez infiltrer l'immeuble et vous débarrasser des terroristes. Vous aurez une heure. Après, vous devrez partir. Vous avez des questions?  
-Pourquoi une heure? ne put s'empêcher de demander Xélana.  
-Une bombe est dans l'immeuble. Si vous nous débarrassez des terroristes, l'équipe de déminage pourra intervenir à temps. Sinon, filez. De toute façon, on a déjà évacué les quartiers aux alentours. Maintenant, préparez vous. Vous débarquez dans un quart d'heure. Nida vous accompagnera et moi, je vous rejoindrai après.  
-Si les terroristes s'y connaissent en magie, on a intérêt à faire gaffe, plaça Bob.  
Sur le coup, Xélana trouva qu'il avait l'air d'un enfant à qui on avait raconté une histoire de monstres avant de s'endormir.  
-T'en fais pas. On a la fille de l'ennemi avec eux, le rassura Roy en jetant un regard méprisant à l'intéressée.  
Mais elle n'y fit même pas attention et alla voir Quistis. Il fallait qu'elle la prévienne.  
-Quistis, je peux te parler?   
Celle-ci la regarda d'abord d'un air sévère, puis inquiet devant le ton sérieux qu'elle avait pris.  
-Tu sais, c'est pas moi qui ai fait les équipes, et...  
-Laisse tomber, c'est pas ça. Il s'agit de Linoa. Je peux pas vraiment dire, mais je sais qu'il va se passer quelque chose là-bas et je voudrais que tu annules la mission, au moins pour Linoa.  
-On n'annule pas une mission comme ça au dernier moment. Et d'abord, sur quels motifs?  
Pouvait-elle se confier à Quistis? Après tout, si cela pouvait la convaincre, il ne fallait pas hésiter.  
-Eh bien, au cours de cette mission, il va se passer quelque chose qui va faire que Linoa va devenir Ultimécia. J'ai eu une prémonition. D'ailleurs, Edéa et Ellone sont au courant, et je me demande même pourquoi elles n'ont rien fait.  
Quistis regarda son amie. Elle lui avait expliqué la situation avec le plus de sérieux possible. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à la croire. C'est vrai que Xélana avait des dons, mais de là à prédire l'avenir... A moins que...  
-Et Edéa et Ellone, elles ont eu des visions aussi?  
-Hélas, non, répondit celle-ci, impuissante. Du moins Ellone, elle en a eues, mais uniquement parce qu'elle a exploré mes souvenirs. Quant à Edéa, rien.  
-Ecoute, Xélana, je ne remets pas en doute tes capacités, mais là, tu n'as pas de preuves, simplement des visions.  
-Je parle à l'amie et pas au professeur, je te demande d'annuler cette mission en ce qui concerne Linoa pour...  
-Bon sang , Xélana, tu vas m'écouter. Tu te rappelles la fois où toi, Linoa et Ellone avez eu la vision que Squall allait mourir? Or, il s'était avéré que c'était Ultimécia qui l'avait provoquée. Alors comprends que nous pouvons rien faire devant un tel manque de preuves. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est demander à Squall et Seifer d'être plus prudents. Maintenant, prépare-toi, acheva-t-elle d'un ton qui ne prêtait pas à discussion.  
Elle dut obéir. Elle avait peut-être raison. Il fallait espérer que c'était elle qui avait eu tort.  
-Alors, sorcière de mon coeur, t'as la trouille, pour qu'on demande d'annuler la mission, ironisa Roy.   
Mais celle-ci ne lui répondit que par un regard furieux. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se mette en colère à cause de ces deux abrutis. Elle avait bien fait de prendre le collier Geyser.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Arrivés sur la plage, des voitures des brigades d'intervention de Timber les prirent en charge. Nida les accompagnait. De loin, elle avait vu Linoa s'engouffrer dans une voiture. Pourvu que Quistis aie raison.   
-On va vous emmener du côté Est du bâtiment, commença Nida. Les systèmes de sécurités de l'immeubles ont été coupés. Mais soyez sur vos gardes, on ne sait jamais. Vous avez une heure, pas une minute de plus. Et n'hésitez pas à tirer si c'est nécessaire. Xélana, tu m'as écouté?  
-Euh... Oui? Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à sa mission. Elle pensait à Linoa. Dis-moi, où sera l'équipe de Linoa?  
-L'équipe A sera dans la partie Sud du bâtiment. Mais t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien avec elle.  
-J'espère que tu as raison.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Bon maintenant, Miss, t'as intérêt à nous obéir. On a bien remarqué ton manège depuis tout à l'heure.   
-Roy, ménage-la. Elle serait bien capable de nous laisser en plan.  
Les trois s'aventurèrent dans l'immeuble apparemment désert. Ils devaient simplement nettoyer la partie Est en une heure. Xélana eut la pensée futile de constater qu'elle était la seule aujourd'hui à ne pas avoir mis son uniforme d'étudiante. Elle l'avait complètement oublié et ça allait retomber sur la note!  
L'immeuble n'était plus éclairé. Ils avaient dû couper le courant pour neutraliser le système d'alarme. Xélana constata que ses deux "équipiers" avaient une carabine et une sorte d'arbalète. Elle serait donc la seule à se battre au corps à corps. Ils avançaient dans un couloir étroit, Xélana fermant la marche.  
Soudain, ils entendirent un cri inhumain derrière eux et se retournèrent. C'est alors que les veilleuses leur montrèrent la silhouette de deux Feng. Le premier bondit sur elle. Elle n'eut que le temps de défoncer la porte d'une pièce à côté et de s'y engouffrer pour l'esquiver. Mais le monstre la suivit. Maintenant, c'était lui ou elle. Du couloir, elle pouvait entendre des bruits de pas précipités et de coups. Roy et Bob devraient se débrouiller sans elle.  
Le Feng s'avança, menaçant, pour lui lancer un sort de Foudre X. Elle n'eut que le temps de se protéger avec un sort d'invulnérabilité dont elle avait le secret. Voyant l'inefficacité de son attaque, le monstre bondit griffes en avant. Alors, elle l'esquiva en faisant une roulade entre ses jambes pour planter ses deux épées dans le ventre de l'animal puis s'écarta pour qu'il ne tombe pas sur elle.  
- Bon, maintenant, les deux idiots.  
Elle sortit du couloir. Elle arriva sur un plateau de tournage. Roy et Bob essayaient de repousser le monstre avec leurs munitions, mais le monstre souple arrivait à les éviter. Profitant d'un instant où les deux compères rechargeaient leur armes, il s'approcha d'eux dangereusement. Xélana n'eut que le temps de demander à son chat G-Force de se transformer en Shiva pour lui balancer une attaque de Glace auquel le monstre était sensible.  
Mais la copie ne valait pas l'original, et son attaque ne l'acheva pas. Alors, elle lança un sort d'obscurité. L'animal frappait dans le vide, impuissant. Il fut achevé par les balles du fusil de Roy.  
-Bon sang, t'aurais pu arriver plus tôt. Tu voulais qu'on meure ici?   
-Excuse-moi, répondit-elle ironique, mais moi, j'étais seule contre ce monstre, tandis que vous étiez à deux contre un.  
-Fais ce coup-là à d'autres. Tu aurais pu... Tu m'écoutes ou quoi?  
Qu'est-ce que deux Feng faisaient ici? Normalement, ces monstres sont incontrôlables. Or, ils jouaient les chiens de gardes pour les terroristes. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient encore croisé aucun être humain. Et puis, quelle était cette aura? Elle sentait une étrange source magique. Décidément, rien n'allait comme il fallait.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Alors, Seifer, tu t'inquiètes?  
Linoa, Seifer et une autre étudiante, Rachel, qui se débrouillait plutôt bien, avançaient dans la partie Sud de l'immeuble gigantesque. Linoa connaissait bien les lieux et cela leur avaient facilité la tâche. Pour l'instant, à part deux Fengs et une larva dont ils avaient laissé le soin à Rachel, ils n'avaient pas encore eu de problèmes.  
-N'empêche que pour que Xélana demande à Quistis d'annuler la mission pour toi, il faut quand même que ce soit grave. Et puis, c'est une sorcière et ses visions sont...  
-Tu oublies que j'en suis une moi aussi, et je n'ai eu aucune prémonition concernant cette mission de routine, ce qui veut dire que cela se passera bien. D'ailleurs, tu inquiètes Rachel avec ces histoires.  
-Ça ne vous semble pas étrange que l'on aie croisé que des monstres? leur fit remarquer cette dernière.  
Il était vrai que c'était plutôt bizarre. Décidément, ce soir, elle aurait une discussion avec Xélana. Elle inquiétait tout le monde avec ses histoires. Elle marchait en tête du groupe, suivie de Seifer, qui ne la quittait pas d'une semelle.  
Quant à Rachel, elle était de plus en plus inquiète. Il est vrai qu'elle était avec deux des meilleurs éléments de la BGU, mais, tout de même...  
C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruissement derrière elle. Elle se retourna et elle n'eut que le temps de crier d'horreur en voyant son propre sang couler le long de son cou, puis de fermer les yeux... à jamais.

_Chapitre 3: Vers un autre monde..._

Soudain, Linoa et Seifer entendirent le cri juste derrière eux. Ils n'eurent que le temps de voir une silhouette dans une étrange toge disparaître sous leur yeux. Puis...  
-RACHEL!  
Linoa s'allongea près du corps. On l'avait égorgée, juste à côté d'eux. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire.  
-Et merde, fit Seifer impuissant. Linoa, écoute, il faut qu'on se casse d'ici. Je suis pas superstitieux, mais si Xélana a voulu qu'on annule la mission, c'est qu'il y avait une raison.  
Que devait-elle décider? C'était elle le chef. Elle avait la responsabilité de Seifer et... Rachel.  
Pauvre Rachel, elle méritait pas ça. Bon sang, Xélana, qu'est-ce que tu sais?  
Alors, elle se concentra comme Edéa lui avait appris pour sentir autour d'elle. Elle ne sentait rien, si ce n'était une étrange source de magie, juste en dessous.  
-On va trouver Xélana. Elle doit savoir quelque chose. Et puis, je sens une étrange source d'énergie. Il faut savoir ce que c'est.  
-T'es têtue. Je te signale qu'il vaux mieux rater un examen que de mourir ici.  
-Tu es devenu trop prudent. Non, je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Puis, il faut trouver les autres. Ça ne servira à rien de fuir. Il y a du monde, ici. Il faut les trouver.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Vous avez entendu?  
Xélana et les deux équipiers avaient exploré toute la partie Est du bâtiment, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé à part les deux fengs. Puis, ils avaient entendu un cri qui leur semblait humain venir du Sud du bâtiment, nota Xélana.  
-Il a dû arriver quelque chose à l'équipe de Linoa. Il faut aller voir. Bon sang, je le savais, que ça tournerait pas rond, mais personne n'a voulu m'écouter. Vous venez?  
-Attends, c'est moi le chef. Et il est hors de question d'aller là-bas. Si ça se trouve, il y a d'autres Fengs.  
Soudain, un bruit de fusil. Bob avait tiré dans l'ombre du couloir.   
-Roy, y avait quelqu'un. J'ai pas pu le temps de voir. J'ai juste vu l'éclat d'une dague et... J'ai tiré. J'suis sûr qu'elle voulait m'avoir.  
-Et merde. Bon, Bob, Xélana, on se casse.  
-Quoi!  
-Bon sang, tu veux risquer ta peau? Moi, je me casse. Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, je m'en fous. Bob, tu viens.  
-Roy, dis aux Seeds à l'extérieur de venir. Moi, je vais essayer de rejoindre l'équipe A. C'est la plus proche. Par contre, tu peux me passer ton localiseur? T'en auras pas besoin si tu te casses.   
-Tiens, sorcière. Vas en enfer si tu veux.  
Cette fois, elle était seule. Et son examen était à l'eau puisqu'elle avait désobéi. Mais, pour l'instant, il y avait plus important. Alors, elle essaya de localiser l'aura magique de Linoa. Elle était... au sous-sol! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait? Cette fois, il fallait se dépêcher.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Je te dis que ça vient de par là!  
-Ecoute, Linoa, ce n'est qu'une source de magie que t'as ressentie et...  
-Non. Je sens bien qu'elle est différente de toutes les autres. C'est comme si... Attends, il y a de la lumière là-bas.  
Ils arrivèrent au bout d'un couloir, sur une plate-forme qui surplombait une vaste salle illuminée par des bougies. Ils pouvaient atteindre le bas de la salle par un escalier en bois qui menaçait de s'écrouler à tout instant. Des hommes vêtus d'étranges toges noires étaient réuni en cercle en-dessous. Au milieu, une étrange machine émettait un rayonnement.  
-On dirait une bombe.   
-Ce n'en est pas une. C'est ça que je ressens depuis tout à l'heure. A mon avis, c'est les terroristes qu'on cherchait. Mais ils m'ont l'air bien... mystiques.  
-On dirait qu'ils prient. Par contre, je comprends pas leur langue.  
-On dirait la langue que les nécromanciennes utilisent pour les incantations.  
-Tu arrives à comprendre?  
-Oui. Ça donne quelque chose comme: Toi, qui n'as pas de nom, sors des ténèbres pour venir illuminer de ta lumière ce monde corrompu. Celle que tu attends est ici pour renaître.   
Alors, la lumière autour de la machine s'intensifia pour former un gigantesque cercle de lumière sur le sol juste au centre de la pièce. On aurait dit qu'un passage s'ouvrait du néant.  
Linoa eut soudain le pressentiment d'un danger imminent. Elle commençait à regretter sa curiosité. Tout d'un coup, elle pensa à Xélana, qui avait voulue annuler la mission. Elle devait reconnaître que ses capacités étaient bien supérieures aux siennes.  
-Seifer, je me sens mal à l'aise. Tu as raison. On ferait mieux de partir d'ici. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
-Trop tard, petite fille.  
Ils se retournèrent. Trois hommes en toge noires se dressaient devant eux. Les deux étudiants s'apprêtaient à se battre, mais une force invisible leur enleva leurs armes des mains pour les projeter en bas de la pièce.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant, chef? ironisa Seifer, qui en avait encore le courage.  
-Suivez-nous, lui répondit l'un des trois mystiques.  
A contrecoeur, ils obéirent. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, Linoa sentait une présence maléfique. Elle lui rappelait étrangement l'aura de Xélana, mais en plus puissant.  
Ils durent s'approcher du centre. Seifer avait noté que leurs magies étaient inutilisables. C'était comme si quelque chose absorbait la magie. C'est alors qu'il ne put avancer, cloué au sol tandis que l'un des hommes avait saisi Linoa pour la pousser vers l'étrange machine.  
Bon sang, il se passait quelque de pas rationnel ici. Et il semblait que Linoa était la victime. Pourquoi on n'a pas écouté Xélana, pourquoi? Il était impuissant alors qu'il avait promis à Squall qu'il veillerait sur sa petite amie.  
Linoa sentait que la puissance maléfique venait du passage lumineux au sol. C'était cette puissance invisible qui les contrôlait. Seifer et elle ne pouvaient plus bouger. Elle commençait vraiment à avoir peur.  
Alors, l'un des hommes se dressa en face d'elle. Il commença à dire une incantation, mais cette fois dans la langue courante. Linoa sentait qu'il allait se produire quelque chose de maléfique. Cela lui rappela la fois où Seifer l'avait "offerte" à Adel, aussi impuissante, aussi... Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le mot pour décrire le malaise qui grandissait en elle.  
-Ô être universel. Toi, qui n'as pas de nom, viens dans ce monde pour assouvir ton désir. Celle que tu attendais et ici. Viens, prends-la et renais sous les traits d'Ultimécia.  
Alors, une ombre noire sortit du cercle de lumière  
Il avait dit Ultimécia? "Celle que tu attendais". Pouvait-il s'agir d'elle? Alors, elle comprit et elle faisait face maintenant à la terrible vérité. Elle allait devenir Ultimécia! C'était ça que Xélana avait découvert!   
L'ombre avait une forme vaguement humaine. Maintenant, elle se dressait droit devant elle.  
-NOOONNN!  
Elle avait crié, mais ne pouvait bouger. Elle était impuissante. Elle se rappela ses sortilèges les plus puissants, mais elle ne pouvait les lancer. Et l'ombre avançait doucement, silencieusement vers elle. Elle avait l'impression que le temps se suspendait face à cette ombre animée de vie qui l'aurait presque fascinée dans d'autres circonstances, par ses mouvements de serpents. Mais elle ne pouvait rester à ne rien faire. Elle regarda Seifer dans l'espoir d'un miracle mais lui aussi ne pouvait qu'assister impuissant à ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Pourtant, il fallait intervenir, il fallait...  
-Ultima.  
Le sortilège venait juste du fond de la salle derrière eux et atteignit l'ombre, qui recula, ne s'attendant pas à une telle attaque. Tout le monde fut pris par surprise. Alors, Linoa put bouger et Seifer aussi. Ils comprirent lorsqu'ils la virent. Xélana se tenait au bas de l'escalier. Ses yeux étaient devenus complètement noirs, séquelle de son combat contre Ultimécia... Sur le coup, ils hésitèrent à aller vers elle, en voyant le véritable aspect que cachait leur amie. Les autres hommes avaient réagi et ils s'avançaient, menaçants.   
-Vous rappliquez ou quoi?  
Les yeux de Xélana étaient redevenus complètement normaux quand elle avait dit cela. Alors, ils se précipitèrent dans l'escalier. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule idée. Sortir de cet endroit diabolique au plus vite.  
Mais en haut, il restait toujours les trois hommes et Seifer et Linoa n'avaient pu récupérer leur arme.  
-Ne les laissez pas partir.  
C'était l'ombre qui avait parlé? Alors, les trois se retournèrent et ils virent l'ombre s'élever doucement vers eux tandis que les hommes du bas grimpaient les escaliers. Ils allaient être encerclés.  
-Sortez vos magies. Seifer, tu t'occupes des trois devant, Linoa, tu me canardes tes sortilèges sur l'escalier?  
-Et toi?  
-Moi, je m'occupe de l'ombre.   
Alors, ses ailes noires apparurent et ses yeux redevinrent noirs. La déesse de la destruction, pensa Seifer. Avant, ses yeux viraient aux rouges, l'héritage d'Adel sans doute. Mais maintenant, ils devenaient noirs, l'héritage de son combat contre sa mère.  
Alors, Seifer ouvrit le passage avec un sort de Fournaise. Heureusement qu'ils avaient récupéré l'usage de leur magie. Linoa jeta un sort de Tornade suffisamment puissant pour arracher l'escalier, qui était déjà usé.  
-Ils sont pas résistants sans leur espèce d'ombre, remarqua Seifer.  
Alors, il se rappela Xélana. Elle se tenait en face d'eux dans les airs. Elle faisait face à l'ombre et lui avait lancé un sort d'Ultima. Mais l'ombre s'est dissipée juste l'instant nécessaire pour ne pas être atteinte. Maintenant, elle reprenait une forme plus dense.  
-Déesse de la destruction, toi qui n'aurait pas dû exister, pourquoi enfreins-tu ma volonté?  
Ces mots firent frémir Xélana. Il l'avait appelé déesse. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais imaginé atteindre un tel niveau. A sa grande satisfaction, elle savait maintenant qu'elle contrôlait tous ses pouvoirs. Mais de là à parler d'un tel potentiel...  
-Ta volonté de détruire. Moi, je me bats pour protéger. Et si tu me vois sous cette forme, c'est que je l'ai jamais demandée.   
Il fallait changer de tactique. Les sortilèges ne l'atteignaient plus.  
Alors, elle plongea. Le cercle de lumière. C'était de là qu'était sortie l'ombre. Il fallait détruire la machine qui alimentait ce cercle. Alors, elle envoya l'un de ses sortilèges les plus puissants: Apocalypse, pour remonter ensuite vers Seifer et Linoa. Le sort atteignit la machine.  
-NOOOON. TU CROIS ME VAINCRE. MAIS TU VAS VENIR AVEC MOI DANS LES DIMENSIONS.  
Alors, l'ombre fut aspirée d'un coup. Mais le cercle s'était transformé en un véritable tourbillon. Et Xélana eut du mal à résister. Le souffle était puissant et elle avait du mal à se stabiliser dans les airs. Enfin, elle allait atteindre la plate-forme. Seifer se tenait à quelques mètres au-dessus d'elle, s'appuyant à la rambarde métallique du haut, résistant ainsi au souffle. Il réussit à attraper la main de Xélana.  
-Lâche pas, je te tiens. Je vais te tirer.  
-JE VAIS PAS TENIR...  
Elle tenait Seifer par une main. Elle avait l'impression que le souffle était dirigé uniquement sur elle. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir. Elle sentait sa main glisser petit à petit. Seifer essayait de la ramener sur la plate-forme, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Linoa essaya de le rejoindre pour hisser Xélana. Mais d'un coup, il ne sentit plus l'étreinte de cette main sur la sienne. Il eut juste le temps de se pencher pour la voir tomber dans ce trou noir. Le passage se referma l'instant d'après.

_Chapitre 4: Un autre monde_

Elle était emporté dans un tunnel sombre. Autour d'elle, tout défilait à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle ne distinguait que des vagues formes. Enfin, une lumière qui arrivait à toute vitesse. Alors, elle sentit le dur mais rassurant contact de la terre ferme.  
-Aïe. Bon sang, mais je suis où?  
Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans une immense caverne dont les parois étaient étrangement vertes. Au moins, elle était vivante, mais pour atterrir où?   
Machinalement, elle pris le localiseur que Roy lui avait passé. Il ne captait aucun signal. Les Seeds n'étaient pas le coin. Alors, ce que l'ombre avait dit lui revint. "Tu vas venir avec moi dans les dimensions", ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Alors, elle était dans une autre dimension? Elle était dans un autre monde! Elle s'était éloignée de ses amis et elle ne savait pas comment y retourner. Linoa était sauvée pour l'instant grâce à son intervention. Mais elle, qui la ramènerait?  
Alors, elle pleura en silence. Comment faire pour rentrer? Seifer, Linoa? Les autres? Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour elle. Ils ne savaient même pas où elle était. Une fois de plus, elle se retrouvait toute seule, loin de ce qui avait été la période la plus heureuse de sa vie.   
Petit à petit, elle se calma, essayant de reprendre son calme. Allons, reprends-toi. Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer alors que tu as besoin de toutes tes facultés.  
Soudain, elle sentit une présence magique. Ici? Dans cet endroit de nulle part? D'ailleurs, ici, elle pouvait sentir la magie partout autour d'elle. Au milieu de tout ça, elle percevait l'aura magique d'une sorcière. Etait-ce seulement une sorcière? Non, c'était différent. Alors, elle s'avança dans le dédale de couloir. Il y avait toujours autour d'elle cette lueur verdâtre. Enfin, elle arriva à une sorte de plate-forme rocheuse suspendue par un souffle magique au-dessus d'une sorte de rivière aussi verte que les parois de la grotte.   
Elle sentait l'invisible présence. Elle était certaine que ce n'était pas l'ombre qui était sortie du tunnel. C'était autre chose. Alors, elle sauta de pierre en pierre pour arriver à cette plate-forme. A ce moment-là, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Au milieu se tenait une poche de ce liquide verdâtre, qui enfermait un homme. Alors, elle se rappela qu'elle avait vu dans ces visions. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent. Il paraissait jeune encore, et une étrange beauté émanait de lui. Il paraissait gigantesque face à elle. Il n'avait qu'une sorte de pantalon, mais elle pouvait voir qu'il serrait un sabre comme elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle distingua des cicatrices impressionnantes sur son torse.  
Elle s'approcha, fascinée par cet homme. C'était son aura qu'elle avait senti. Elle passa la main dans le liquide verdâtre. Elle touchait le bras de cet homme. Etait-il vivant? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autre question qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et pris son bras.  
Ces étranges yeux verts qui la fixaient. Alors, elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Il aspirait son énergie et elle n'avait pas la force de riposter. Dans un suprême effort, elle réussit à prendre son apparence de sorcière avec ses yeux et ses ailes noirs. Après une brève hésitation, il avait continué à aspirer son énergie en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Les ténèbres. Toujours les ténèbres. Quand pourrait-il se réveiller? Il voulait se réveiller, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'il attendait. Attendre, attendre quoi ? Il restait longtemps ainsi. Combien de temps devrait-il rester ici? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Seul son instinct de survie lui ordonnait de se battre contre l'engourdissement de son esprit.  
Soudain, quelque chose réveilla cet esprit pour le ramener à la réalité. Une vague présence. Il sentait quelque chose, quelqu'un. Lointaine, mais qui se rapprochait. Que lui rappelait-elle?  
La matéria noire! Une forme vivante de matéria noire. Alors, ce qui était impossible se réalisa. La partie morte de Jénova se réveilla en lui. Cette forme vivante de matéria noire l'avait ranimé. Il pouvait, oui, il pouvait enfin bouger. Mais il était trop faible. Il lui fallait des forces, une énergie, sinon il sentait qu'il allait replonger dans ces ténèbres. Mais où était passée cette présence? Il bougea millimètre par millimètre, se cherchant, se découvrant dans son propre corps. Ça y est, la présence est là. Le moment qu'il n'espérait plus arriva enfin. Soudain, il sentit un frison le long de son bras. Cela le réveilla complètement et il ouvrit les yeux en même temps qu'il saisit cette mystérieuse présence pour prendre ses forces providentielles. Alors, il la vit. Une simple jeune fille. C'était elle? Il ne pouvait se poser de question. Il fallait faire vite. Il sentait qu'elle allait réagir, bien qu'elle s'affaiblissait. Il eut un instant d'hésitation devant sa transformation. Des ailes noires et des yeux noirs comme il n'avait jamais vu. Mais c'est surtout son aura qui lui paraissait le plus étrange. Un moment, il avait cru reconnaître Jénova, sa mère. Mais non, cette aura était plus puissante, plus destructrice. Il devait l'affaiblir encore plus. Enfin, elle s'évanouit, il sentit le corps glisser sur le sol. Morte?   
Mais lui, il était donc vivant, vivant. Durant tout ce temps, il n'avait pu se réveiller car le Jénova s'était endormi dans son corps, engourdissant à la fois son âme et son corps. Son âme s'était réveillée en même temps que la partie de sa mère à la simple présence de cet aura.  
Puis ses forces lui étaient revenues lorsqu'il avait aspiré celles de cette fille.  
Alors, il la regarda. Qui était cette fille qu'il venait de tuer en volant sa force de vie?  
Mais était-elle morte? Oui, il ne sentait plus rien en elle. NON, son coeur revenait de partir. Etait-elle immortelle tout comme lui? Il fouilla le corps à la recherche d'un indice. Des papiers. Xélana, née à Centra. Etudiante BGU? C'était quoi, tout cela? Puis, un autre objet attira son attention. Une sorte de collier électronique. Il le prit dans ses mains  
Tout de suite, il se referma sur lui. Qu'est-ce? Cela bloquait ces pouvoirs! La carte, servait-elle à l'ouvrir?  
Oui. Ce gadget allait lui servir. Il le mit autour de la jeune fille. Il valait mieux la maîtriser avant qu'elle ne revienne complètement à la vie. La carte, mieux valait la garder.  
Mais qui était cette fille? Ses pouvoirs devaient être aussi grands que le sien. Il avait l'impression d'être en face de la matéria noire de destruction finale, mais en vivant. Oui, elle devait avoir des pouvoirs peut-être plus grands que ceux de Jénova! Etait-elle une déesse de la destruction? Apparemment, le ciel lui avait envoyait une arme précieuse pour assouvir sa vengeance. Mais il lui fallait d'abord retrouver sa mère Jénova. Elle n'était plus ici. Où pouvait-elle être? Il fallait la retrouver. Mais il avait l'impression qu'elle s'était éloignée de lui. Elle devait être aussi endormi quelque part. Si cette fille avait réveillé le Jénova en lui, elle allait encore lui servir.  
Une fois sa mère en sûreté, il pourrait se venger. Car elle l'appelait toujours. Il sentait qu'il fallait la rejoindre, la rejoindre pour assouvir sa vengeance, leur vengeance .Cloud, tes jours sont comptés.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

La neige? Mais où pourquoi était-elle au milieu de la neige? Alors, Xélana ouvrit les yeux. Au-dessus d'elle, il y avait un magnifique ciel bleu. Mais à perte de vue, de la neige. Alors, elle essaya de bouger. Mais on lui avait attaché les mains! Celui qui l'avait attaché devait vraiment être naïf. Un sort de Brasier et elle serait libre. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait? Elle n'arrivait pas à sortir une simple flamme. Seulement une douleur dans son cou.  
-Merde, le collier Geyser.   
-C'est comme cela que tu appelles ce collier?  
Un homme. Mais qui c'était? Alors, elle se rappela. L'examen des Seeds, l'ombre, Linoa, le passage entre deux dimensions. Puis cette grotte et cet homme qui se tenait maintenant devant elle. Ce qui l'impressionna le plus, ce fut son sabre. D'ailleurs, où étaient ses armes? Il les lui avait prises. Elle regarda ses étranges yeux verts. Ils avaient un éclat froid malgré la profondeur du regard. Elle eut la pensée futile de se demander où il avait pu trouver des vêtements dans un endroit aussi désert.  
-Alors, tu me réponds? Qui es-tu? Tu n'es sûrement pas humaine.  
Cette voix. Elle était à la fois autoritaire, trop neutre mais pourtant triste, jugea-t-elle.  
Le collier n'avait pas bloqué ses facultés mentales, et elle sentait que cet homme était sûrement immortel comme elle. De plus, elle ressentait l'aura d'une présence maléfique, une nécromancienne très puissante.  
Ses yeux. Ils paraissaient à la fois vides de sentiments mais pourtant humains.  
-Pour la dernier fois, tu me dis qui tu es, sinon...  
-Sinon quoi? Le provoqua-t-elle.  
Ça y est, enfin un mot. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Il avait même l'impression qu'elle le provoquait. Apparemment, elle n'était pas décidée à parler. Mais pour l'instant, il voulait la ménager. Ils avaient encore un long chemin. Il eut un étrange sourire à la pensée des capacités de la fille.  
-Bon, lève-toi, on a encore de la marche jusqu'au prochain village.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

De la neige, toujours de la neige. Elle commençait vraiment à fatiguer. Cet homme s'arrêtait juste pour regarder leur position. Il ne mangeait pas ou quoi? Quant au sommeil, il avait l'air de s'en passer parfaitement bien. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés durant tout ce temps. Apparemment, il attendait des explications mais ne faisait rien pour les provoquer et attendait. Quant à elle, elle ne savait même pas où elle était et n'avait d'autre choix que de le suivre, privée de ses pouvoirs dans cette contrée déserte.  
Ils avaient croisé quelques monstres en route qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais cet homme les avait tués en moins de deux avec son sabre, qu'il maniait à la perfection.  
En plus, le collier l'affaiblissait. Finalement, elle s'écroula de fatigue au milieu de ce paysage blanc.  
Quand elle se réveilla, elle sentit un feu et l'odeur de la viande grillée. Cela réveilla son estomac affamé. Bien sûr, il était là. Il ne souriait jamais?  
-Je te donne à manger seulement si tu me racontes tout sur toi.  
Elle lorgna la viande qui grillait et la bonne odeur qui s'en dégageait. Il avait trouvé le moyen pour la faire parler.  
-D'accord, fit-elle en lui prenant la nourriture des mains.  
-Alors, d'où tu viens et qui tu es?  
-Je viens d'un autre monde à celui-ci, sûrement une dimension. C'est un accident si je me suis retrouvée dans cette grotte. Je viens aussi du futur mais ça, c'est encore une autre histoire. Pour, ce que je suis, on me considère comme une sorcière et aussi comme une immortelle qui a reçu des pouvoirs. Egalement, comme la fille d'un monstre, enfin beaucoup de choses quoi, ironisa-t-elle.  
-Mais dis-moi, tu as reçu la matéria de destruction finale, pour avoir autant de pouvoir?  
-La quoi? C'est quoi une matéria?   
Finalement, il avait remporté la première victoire sur cette tête de mule. Mais ses explications étaient confuses. Disait-elle la vérité? De toute façon, il fallait la ménager. Visiblement, elle ne le connaissait pas.  
-Une matéria, c'est ces boules de verre. Elles renferment de la magie.  
Elle regarda ces billes. Oui, elle sentait une magie dans cet objet. Ainsi, ici, la magie n'était pas sous forme d'énergie mais matérielle. Mais alors, elle ne pourrait pas se servir de ses pouvoirs. Décidément, elle avait encore à apprendre sur ce monde.  
-Mais on est où, là? s'impatientait-elle. Et toi, tu es qui? A mon avis, tu es sûrement immortel aussi. Tu t'appelles comment, d'ailleurs?  
-Séphiroth. Toi, c'est Xélana, non se rappelant le nom sur ses papiers d'identité. Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux que tu en saches le moins possible. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me files entre les doigts. J'ai encore besoin de toi. On repart bientôt.  
Elle n'était pas plus avancée! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui voulait?  
De la neige. Elle n'avait jamais aimé la neige. C'était Selphie qui l'adorait. A Shumi Village, elle avait lancé des boules de neiges à tout le monde. Selphie. Seifer. Les autres. Ils doivent s'inquiéter pour elle. Pour la première fois depuis trois jours, elle se sentait seule. Seule et impuissante.  
Il étaient sur un glacier! C'était un gigantesque glacier. Maintenant, ils en descendaient. Elle pouvait voir les alentours. Tout était blanc, toujours.  
C'est alors qu'elle vit quelque chose. Des points noirs qui se ramenaient. Des engins motorisés spécialement adaptés à la neige.  
-C'est qui?  
-Quoi?  
Du doigt, elle lui désigna les engins qui s'approchaient. Ils étaient bien une vingtaine. Ces véhicules ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule organisation. Un contretemps qu'il fallait éliminer tout de suite.  
-C'est la Shinra, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.  
-C'est on ne peut plus clair, comme explication.   
Soudain, elle sentit. La même aura que dans le bâtiment de l'examen des Seeds qui s'en était pris à Linoa.   
-Non, il est là, celui-là? On ferait mieux de filer.  
Alors, c'est lui qui la regarda de ses étranges yeux verts. Elle connaissait quelqu'un de la Shinra! En plus, quelqu'un qu'elle avait l'air de craindre, alors qu'elle n'avait éprouvé aucune peur depuis qu'il l'avait vu.  
Les véhicules s'étaient arrêtés. La Shinra. C'étaient sûrement eux qui avaient sortit le corps de Jénova du cratère. Il sentait qu'elle était endormie. Mais si cette fille avait réussi a ranimer les cellules de Jénova par sa seule présence, elle devrait pouvoir ramener sa mère à la vie pour se venger de ce monde. C'est alors qu'il sentit une douleur au cou qui le fulgura.  
-Petite diablesse.  
Elle avait réussi à lui voler la carte magnétique du collier tandis qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées et le lui avait balancé. Par la même occasion, elle avait repris ses épées qu'il gardait alors que le collier s'était refermé sur lui.  
-Les rôles sont changés maintenant, le menaça-t-elle de son épée. Maintenant, tu vas me dire si tu as un rapport avec une certaine ombre maléfique. Sinon, je te plante mon épée dans le ventre. Tu as beau être immortel, le temps que ta blessure se cicatrise, tes copains auront largement le temps de rappliquer.  
C'est alors qu'elle entendit des sifflements dans le ciel. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Des obus. Ils canardaient la montagne! Le pan de rocher où ils étaient fut atteint et les emporta vers le vide. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réagir en matérialisant ses ailes que les rochers se refermaient sur elle.

_Chapitre 5: Une coopération difficile_

-Professeur, vous pensez vraiment que Séphiroth est vivant? demanda le président Rufus.  
-Oui, mes tests sur ce qui reste de Jénova me le prouvent, confirma Hojo avec son air méprisant. Depuis quatre ans, ses cellules ne réagissaient plus. Or, depuis cinq jours, elles s'animent. La seul explication est qu'il est de retour. De toute façon, un tel surhomme ne pouvait mourir. Cela ne peut être que lui qui a réveillé Jénova.  
-Non, il y a autre chose, sourit le jeune président de la Shinra.  
-On l'a repéré. Reno, le nouveau chef des Turks, arrivait, des jumelles dans la main.   
Il est juste en face de nous. Par contre, il y a quelqu'un avec lui. On n'a pas réussi à l'identifier. C'est...   
-Une jeune fille blonde, acheva le président. C'est donc bien ce que je pensais. Il passa une main pour repousser une mèche rebelle. Bombardez-moi le glacier.  
-Euh, président... Commença une jeune Turk. Cela peut être dangereux pour nos troupes et...  
-Eléna, les Turks sont payés pour exécuter les ordres, pas les discuter.  
-Excusez-moi, président.  
Alors, ils armèrent leur engins et tirèrent leurs missiles. Hojo trouvait le spectacle risible. Des missiles face à Séphiroth. Et qui était cette fille? Un nouveau spécimen en perspective à étudier. En parlant de spécimen, le président était bizarre. Il cachait des informations.  
-Objectif atteint, président, répondit le chef des Turks.  
-Bien, fouillez-moi les décombres. Et préparez-vous à la moindre riposte.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bon sang, Xélana. Elle allait le payer. Il l'avait sous-estimée, avec ses airs affamés. En fait, elle avait attendu son heure. La Shinra. Et le collier qui lui bloquait toutes sa matéria... Son masamune, où était-il? Il réussit à repousser des pierres et sortir à l'air libre.  
Juste à ce moment , une voix derrière son dos.  
-Mon expérience la mieux réussie arrêtée par un simple éboulement. Je suis déçu.  
Cette voix. Celle de l'être qu'il méprisait le plus.  
Il se retourna. Hojo se tenait devant lui, encadré par deux Turks et le président Rufus.  
-Les rats sont toujours à bord du navire, constata Séphiroth.  
Il allait brandir son sabre. Mais une force invisible la saisit pour arriver... Dans les mains du président.  
-Un phénomène scientifique intéressant, nota Hojo.  
-Hojo, fermez-la, fit le président. Oh, mais je vois que votre spécimen ne peut pas se servir de ses pouvoirs. Il paraît que c'est un collier Geyser. Très efficace, je constate. Alors, il balança un sort de tornade qui atteignit Séphiroth et le fit tomber.   
-Capturez-le, vous ne risquez rien.  
Les Turks s'étaient saisi de l'homme.  
-Avant de l'emmener, je veux savoir, où est la fille? Celle qui peut ranimer Jénova.  
Hojo dressa son nez, intéressé par cette conversation.  
Xélana. Mais qui était-elle? Lui avait-elle menti? Et comment la Shinra pouvait savoir à son sujet? Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Elle paierait pour une telle humiliation. Se faire battre sans pouvoir se défendre.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Elle se réveilla. Elle était tombée du haut de la falaise et s'était blessée. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de s'envoyer un sort de soin max! Bon, maintenant, il lui fallait analyser la situation. Elle se trouva un point d'observation. Elle vit ces gens en uniforme bleu fouiller les rochers. Puis, plus loin, elle vit Séphiroth. Apparemment, le collier devait toujours faire son effet. Mais qui étaient ces hommes? Alors, elle reconnut. Le plus jeune d'entre eux et qui avait l'air de les commander avait l'aura de l'ombre. Elle avait dû atterrir dans cette dimension et s'emparer du premier corps qui lui était tombé sous la main. Mais maintenant, que voulait-elle? Pourrait-elle arriver à lire ses pensées? Elle se concentra, fit le vide en elle pour percevoir un écho faible qui s'intensifiait.  
"Elle a réussi à ranimer le fils de Jénova. Elle réussira pour la mère. Elle me sera plus utile qu'elle ne le paraissait. Mais où est-elle?"  
Il lui fallait réfléchir, et vite. C'étaient des ennemis de Séphiroth. Mais son propre ennemi possédait le corps de leur chef. Donc Séphiroth et elle avaient le même adversaire.  
Finalement, elle avait plutôt intérêt à le sauver. Oui, elle devait intervenir. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait tolérer que l'on tue quelqu'un lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre et c'était de sa faute à elle. Elle devrait se servir de tous ses pouvoirs. Elle sortit ses deux épées de leur fourreau et prit son apparence de sorcière.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Où est la fille? Répéta Rufus à l'intention de Séphiroth .  
-Juste derrière toi.  
Elle avait jailli au dessus de la falaise et avait envoyé deux épieux de glace qui transperçèrent les deux hommes qui tenaient Séphiroth. Leste, celui-ci bondit sur le président pour s'emparer de son épée. Mais Rufus allait riposter par une attaque lorsque:  
-Apocalypse.  
Séphiroth avait reconnu l'une de ses attaques, mais lancée sans aucune matéria. Le président fut projeté contre la paroi tandis qu'il avait récupéré son sabre. Mais le gadget l'empêchait de se servir de la magie et tout le monde l'encerclait maintenant.  
-Tiens, prends ça.  
La clef, elle lui balançait la clef! Xélana atterrit juste devant lui. Elle avait repris son apparence normale. Elle fit un invocation. Un chat apparut devant elle, qu'il reconnut comme une forme d'Ifrit mais une version différente de celle de Cloud. Son attaque de feu leur libéra le passage. Cependant, ils avaient maintenant un nouvel adversaire. Hojo s'était transformé en une espèce de serpent. Ce fut Séphiroth qui l'assomma avec un sortilège que Xélana n'avait jamais vu. Des planètes s'étaient succédées sous ses yeux. Des connaissances d'un peuple.  
Pourtant, Rufus commençait à se relever et chacun sentait que le match serait perdu d'avance face à lui. Ils coururent chacun vers les motoneiges. Il constata que la Shinra ne pouvait les suivre car l'attaque d'Ifrit avait fait fondre la neige sous les autres véhicules. Ils avaient réussi à échapper à la Shinra.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Personne ne les poursuivait. Par contre, la motoneige de Xélana était tombée en panne et, maintenant, elle était en train de s'occuper mécanique.  
Séphiroth s'interrogeait. Pourquoi l'avait-elle sauvé? Et qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Rufus? Ses pouvoirs étaient extraordinaires. Même Xélana ne pouvait rien faire contre lui malgré sa magie. C'est alors qu'il sentit ce maudit collier dans son trench-coat. Il avait la clef. Oui, mieux valait être prudent avec elle. Et, puis, il avait une revanche à reprendre sur elle. Il aurait très bien pu être pris par la Shinra. Il lui envoya.  
La panne, il ne manquait plus que ça. Dire qu'elle aurait dû être en train de fêter son examen Seeds. Au lieu de ça, elle se trouvait avec un complot sur les bras dans une dimension qu'elle ne connaissait pas au milieu d'un champs de neige. Ah, ça y est, ça repartait. Mais...  
-Aïe. Bon sang, retire-moi ce truc, ou...  
-Ne te plains pas, je ne t'attache plus les mains.  
-J'y réfléchirai à deux fois avant de sauver quelqu'un qui ne peut se défendre.  
Alors, il se mit à rire. Un étrange rire silencieux mais qui secouait tout son corps. Finalement, il se calma.  
-Sais-tu seulement qui je suis pour ce monde? J'aurais dû te le dire. Il y a quatre ans, j'avais réussi à devenir un dieu. J'aurais dû commander la destruction de ce pitoyable monde par une gigantesque météorite qui serait tombée sur cette planète. Mais de misérables humains se sont mis sur mon chemin. Depuis, j'attendais mon heure au fond de cette grotte.  
Puis, tu es arrivée. Tu as réveillé en moi les pouvoirs que m'avait transmis ma mère. Il est vrai que j'en ai perdu. Mais crois-moi, j'ai bien l'intention de faire revivre ma mère pour détruire ce monde. Et toi, tu parles de moi comme un enfant qui ne peut se défendre.   
Apparemment, il était fier de ses pouvoirs. Il avait dit tout cela et une étrange lueur de folie avait brillé dans ses yeux.  
-Désolé pour toi, mais j'ai des principes, dont sauver la vie de tous ceux que je peux.  
-Je commence à te comprendre, fit-il amusé. En fait, tu es une déesse de la destruction, mais tu ne veux pas te servir de tes pouvoirs car tu idolâtres ces misérables humains.   
-L'amour est ma faiblesse, je sais, ironisa-t-elle. Ma mère me l'avait souvent répété.  
Sa mère. Qui était sa mère? Avait-elle eu les même relations que lui avec Jénova?  
-Je comprends, maintenant, reprit celle-ci. Tu veux que je réveille ta mère pour la destruction, ta vengeance, ce que tu veux. Apparemment, c'est la shin-truc qui l'a. Leur chef lui-même est le monstre contre qui je me suis battue et qui m'a envoyée ici avec lui. Visiblement, lui aussi veut que je réveille Jénova. Mais lui, cela serait plutôt pour la posséder sûrement, comme Linoa pour Ultimécia. En conclusion, la course au Jénova est ouverte.  
Il l'avait écoutée. Ainsi, il devrait maintenant surveiller la Shinra. Par contre, il avait un avantage, contrairement à la compagnie, c'est qu'il avait Xélana. Mais allait-elle coopérer?  
-Le mieux est d'aller à Midgar. C'est là qu'est le siège de la Shinra. Mère doit y être aussi. Et, puis, tu pourrais peut-être te renseigner là-bas sur les théories des dimensions pour rentrer chez toi.  
Elle l'avait regardé avec un étrange regard. Visiblement, il avait touché le point faible. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle.  
Seifer. Il lui manquait. Rentrer chez elle. Cela serait-il possible? De plus, elle n'avait pas confiance en Séphiroth. Il voulait se servir d'elle. Pourtant, avait-elle le choix?  
Et puis, c'était là-bas qu'elle retrouverait son ombre si c'était le siège de cet organisation. Il fallait d'abord s'occuper de lui pour ensuite résoudre le problème Jénova-Seph.   
-Bon, eh bien, allons à Midgar combattre cette Shin-truc. Mais tu pourrais m'enlever ce truc?  
-Non, je n'ai toujours fait confiance qu'à moi-même ou ma mère, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela changera.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Une ville, enfin. Elle avait vraiment cru que cette dimension ne connaissait pas les villes. Et encore, pouvait-on appeler ça une ville? Plutôt un village!  
-Le mieux est d'aller se renseigner à l'auberge pour un moyen de transport sur l'autre continent.  
Les gens regardaient curieusement ces deux personnes qui arrivaient des montagnes dans de simples tenues de combats. L'auberge était bizarrement faite. On entrait par l'étage. Il y avait un restaurant en bas. Ça tombait bien. Elle descendit pendant que Seph s'occupait du voyage. Seph. Oui, ça lui allait mieux comme nom que Séphiroth. D'ailleurs, naturellement, elle l'avait surnommé comme ça.  
-Vous désirez, mademoiselle?  
-Le menu du jour, ça m'ira très bien.  
Heureusement qu'ici, le gil avait cours! Elle avait toujours l'argent de la BGU, ce qui lui faisait une jolie somme. En plus, ici, on gagnait de l'argent en tuant les monstres. De ce côté-là, elle n'aurait pas de problème.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Vous dites qu'il part dans vingt minutes. Bon, Xélana, tu...  
Bon sang, elle était partie.  
-Si vous cherchez la petite demoiselle, elle est descendue en bas.  
Cela lui faisait étrange de se retrouver à nouveau parmi des hommes, et de plus accompagné. Mais il se devait d'être discret pour l'instant. Dommage, il avait un besoin de tuer ses misérables humains. Il avait envie de les sentir en son pouvoir. Mais, seul, il ne pouvait rien faire. Mère, attendez et nous reprendrons cette planète à ces humains.  
Il ne remercia même pas l'homme, partant à la recherche de la fille. Elle était inconsciente. La Shinra allait arriver et elle se permettait de visiter. Pour l'instant, il valait mieux être hors de leur portée. En tout cas, celle du président. Ah, elle était là. En train de manger.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches? On va bientôt y aller. Un Tiny Bronco va arriver.  
Ils sortirent, cette dernière vexée. La piste se trouvait derrière le village. Elle avait été installée là suite aux nombreuses missions scientifiques qui étaient venues. Aujourd'hui, cet avion venait deux fois par semaine et était l'un des derniers contacts vers les autres continents.   
-Bon sang, on a failli louper l'avion à cause de toi.   
Xélana avait remarqué qu'il s'emportait rarement dans ses colères, mais son visage ainsi que sa voix avaient quelque chose qui faisait que la phrase la plus anodine pouvait très bien être une menace de mort.  
-Désolé, mais j'avais envie d'un vrai repas. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas fini mon dessert.  
-Tu es un être supérieur. Tu n'as donc pas besoin de manger ou de dormir. Cela t'affaiblit plus qu'autre chose. Tu en deviens dépendante.  
-En attendant, ça me rends plus aimable.  
-N'essaie pas d'imiter les humains, fit-il, méprisant. Ça ne te va pas.  
-Ecoute, Seph, je fais ce que je veux concernant mes manières. Je ne critique pas ton sens de l'humour très... communicatif.  
Il ne la comprendrait jamais. Trop sensible pour ce qu'elle était, elle aimait tout de même tout ce qui était inutile, comme manger ou les humains. Pourtant, pendant les combats, elle se transformait en une guerrière implacable. En plus, têtue. Soudain, il réagit à ce à quoi il n'avait pas fait attention tout à l'heure.   
-Comment tu m'as appelé? Seph?  
-Je trouve que c'est plus agréable à attendre que Séphiroth. On a l'impression que l'on s'étouffe en prononçant ton nom. Au fait, on va directement à Midgar?  
-Non, c'est une ligne locale qui va nous déposer sur un autre continent. On va atterrir à la ville des fusées. Ensuite, on devra faire tout un détour pour arriver à Costa del Sol. Là-bas, on sera enfin sur le bon continent. On n' a pas le choix.  
-De toute façon, on n'a le choix pour rien du tout. J'aurais encore préféré visiter ce monde seule.  
-T'en fais pas. C'est réciproque.

_Chapitre 6: Le goût de la vengeance_

-C'est ça, leur fusée!  
-Dépêche-toi. On n'a pas le temps de visiter.  
Toujours pressé! Il faut dire que leur fusée était pitoyable face à un vaisseau comme l'Hydre.  
-Je peux au moins passer au marchand d'objets? Vu que mes pouvoirs sont momentanément bloqués, les objets pourraient me servir.  
Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de répondre qu'elle s'était éclipsée discrètement. Il allait finir par croire que c'était un fantôme.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Vous savez, il faut pas critiquer la nouvelle fusée. Le capitaine se met en colère quand on la critique.  
-Qui est-ce?  
-C'est le maire local. Mais il est pas souvent là depuis qu'il a récupéré le Hautvent. On dit aussi qu'il fait partie d'un groupe terroriste . Mais ça, j'en crois rien. Car avec ses amis, il a arrêté le météore qui allait nous frapper. Le pire, c'est qu'ils ne s'en sont même pas vantés. Mais tout s'apprend vite.  
-Ce météore... Il a  
-Oui, c'est celui qui est tombé sur Midgar. D'ailleurs, ça avait foutu un coup à la Shinra. Mais, en moins de quatre ans, ils ont réussi à se remettre sur pied. D'ailleurs, ils ont presque terminé la reconstruction de Midgar.  
-Et ce capitaine, il...  
-D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, c'est...   
-Excusez-moi, je dois y aller.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mère. Attendez, votre fils va bientôt arriver. Nous allons reprendre notre revanche. Cette planète si misérable paiera pour ce qu'elle nous a fait.  
Grâce à Xélana. D'ailleurs, que faisait-elle? Elle était en train de regarder, cette fusée.  
-Tu ne trouves pas que cette fusée représente tout l'échec de cette dimension? Une fusée presque bancale qui porte les espoirs des hommes avides de rêves. Mais ils n'ont plus regardé ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux, leur planète, et elle en souffre. Ici, l'industrialisation a dû se faire de manière chaotique. Sûrement la Shinra.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une écolo en herbe. Bon, on y va.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Le mont Nibel. C'était vraiment un endroit sinistre. Elle fut soulagée d'arriver à Nibelheim. Par contre, elle fut surprise de voir que Seph voulait s'attarder dans cette ville. Comment, il ne lui laissait pas le temps d'acheter quelque chose mais il voulait rester ici!  
-On va au manoir. On pourra peut-être trouver des informations intéressantes sur...  
-Jénova, par hasard?  
-Peut-être.  
-Je croyais qu'elle était à Midgar.  
-Sûrement, mais ici, on aura la confirmation.  
-Au fait, tu t'es réveillé d'un sommeil de quatre ans à peu près. Tu savais que Midgar avait été touchée par ton météore?   
-Ils ont dû reconstruire. Le rats n'ont pas quitté le navire.  
Ils entrèrent dans le manoir Shinra. Là-bas, ils trouvèrent le passage secret et ils descendirent au sous-sol pour arriver dans une bibliothèque qui était plutôt bien rangée.  
-Tu connais bien le coin.  
-J'y étais venu. J'avais même incendié la ville il y a neuf ans. Un bon souvenir, sourit-il .  
Il était pire qu'elle ne le pensait. Pourtant, il avait beau être un monstre, elle le trouvait terriblement humain malgré qu'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Il avait une âme torturée. Oui, elle lui donnait plus l'apparence d'une victime que d'un monstre. Elle n'éprouvait même pas de la peur vis-à-vis de cette être. Après tout, il avait le même potentiel que le sien, peut-être même moins que le sien.  
Elle regarda tous ces rapports. Ils venaient d'un certain professeur Gast, puis de ce Hojo, qu'elle avait vu sur le glacier.  
-Qui est ce professeur Gast?  
-C'était un grand scientifique, mais il est mort. Hojo l'a remplacé, mais il n'est jamais arrivé à son niveau. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je me dis qu'il était trop idéaliste pour ce monde.  
Il avait trouvé une note comme quoi Jénova avait bien été ramenée à Midgar il y avait un an ½ . D'ailleurs, la note disait qu'il fallait abandonner le manoir, tombé aux mains des terroristes.  
Mais Seph voulait rester ici jusqu'à demain matin.  
Elle chercha d'autres rapports. Elle comprenait maintenant d'où venait Seph. Il était l'aboutissement d'une expérience pratiquée à partir de Jénova. Il y avait d'autres rapports sur un peuple des cetras, mais pas très intéressant. Elle trouva toute une pile de rapport rédigé dans une étrange langue. Elle prit la première page. Oui, pas de doutes, c'était la langue des nécromanciennes que l'on utilisait dans sa dimension!  
"Jour X Mois X: Dernière rencontre avec Ultimécia qui me l'a amené." Ultimécia!  
Alors, elle se mit à penser à sa mère, à son combat et ses pouvoirs dont elle n'avait que faire.  
Elle voulait tant rentrer chez elle, à la BGU, se réunir à la cafét, se battre dans la serre de combat. Au lieu de ça, rien que la chasse à une sorcière. Avec un peu de chance, elle découvrirait comment revenir chez elle si sa mère était vraiment venue ici.  
-Tu as trouvé quelque chose?  
Il la regarda. Elle avait l'air perdue. Comment une gamine aussi sensible avait pu avoir des pouvoirs qui lui venaient d'une matéria de destruction? La matéria avait dû la juger en être digne, mais pourtant, il voyait bien qu'elle refusait ce pouvoir.   
En un instant, elle était redevenue cette fille sérieuse. Une vraie girouette.  
Elle monta en haut et s'installa dans la pièce derrière l'entrée du tunnel. Elle lut les rapports durant toutes la nuit. Il s'agissait principalement d'études comparatives entre des cellules de Jénova et celles de sa mère. Par contre, elle n'avait aucun indice sur la façon dont Ultimécia était venue ici.   
C'était Hojo qui l'avait vue à chaque fois. Par contre, quelque chose l'inquiétait. Elle avait amené un objet d'étude fort intéressant à leur dernière rencontre. Il avait pratiqué des tests dessus prouvant que cette chose avait une énergie magique. Mais, nulle part, on ne disait ce que c'était. Soudain, le bruit d'une détonation.  
-Lève-toi et balance tes épées par terre.  
Elle se retourna. Un homme était devant elle, un fusil à la main. Il était vêtu d'une cape rouge et il avait un bras métallique.  
Elle aurait bien pu lui dire que les balles n'avaient aucun effet sur elle, mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'en ramasser une. Elle s'exécuta donc.  
-Que fais-tu ici? Pourquoi as-tu pris ces rapports?  
-Si je vous dis pourquoi, vous n'allez sûrement pas me croire. Disons que je cherche un moyen de rentrer chez moi. Puis, il y aussi un "ami" qui voulait venir ici.  
Plus elle parlait et plus il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait. C'est alors qu'elle constata que Virgule avait pris la liberté de prendre sa forme animal. Décidément, cette G-Force n'allait jamais lui obéir.  
-Vous devriez faire attention derrière vous. Je crois qu'il y a un méchant monstre qui va vous attaqué.   
L'inconnu fronça un sourcil, et seul un regard incrédule répondit à la fille. Dommage pour lui.  
Il sentit des griffes se planter dans son dos, il se retourna aussitôt, mais Xélana avait récupéré ses armes et avait réussi à le désarmer. C'était maintenant lui qui se trouvait sous la menace de deux épées sous la gorge. Il vit son adversaire qui lui avait planté les griffes. Un chat!  
-Xélana!  
-Dans la pièce derrière. Un invité surprise.  
-Tu n'es pas mort! S'exclama l'inconnu, soudain très expressif.  
Séphiroth venait d'arriver. Apparemment, pas un seul moment, il ne s'était inquiété pour elle. Il devait être monté plus par curiosité qu'autre chose. Par contre, quand il la vit menaçant cet homme, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire qui restait figé sur son visage et qui avait quelque chose de cruel.  
-Vincent Valentine. Cela faisait longtemps. Quatre ans, peut-être. Puisque tu es ici, tu vas pouvoir me dire où est Cloud. J'ai un compte à régler avec lui.  
-Attends, Seph. Tu me répètes qu'il faut se dépêcher et, toi, tu veux perdre ton temps avec tes connaissances. Et puis, tu peux pas le tuer comme ça sans un combat.  
-Tais-toi, Xélana, tu veux bien. Alors, tu as deux secondes, sinon je te tue sur place et pas de la manière la plus rapide.  
-... Au Gold Saucer.  
-Bien, je suis dans mon bon jour, je te laisse. Remercie Xélana.  
Il quitta la pièce suivi de cette fille, sous le regard trop étonné de Vincent encore en vie.  
Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué? Après tout, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ils louèrent une voiture.  
-Pourquoi tu l'as pas tué?  
-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Tu devrais être plutôt contente.   
-Justement, tu es pas du genre à laisser quelqu'un en vie pour rien. D'ailleurs, moi, si je suis en vie, c'est que je suis immortelle.  
-Il ira prévenir sa bande. Je n'aurai pas à les chercher. Je gagne du temps.  
-C'est eux qui t'ont battu dans la caverne?  
-Oui.  
Il avait répondu d'une voix trop neutre, pensa-t-elle. Visiblement, il n'avait pas avalé sa défaite. Eh bien, on allait encore la prendre pour la méchante de service. Elle pouvait encore laisser Seph et se débrouiller toute seule, pensa-t-elle. Après tout, elle avait maintenant une piste pour rentrer chez elle. Mais, de toute façon, tout allait se jouer à Midgar. La partie allait être serrée s'il fallait éliminer le président, Jénova et... Seph. De toute façon, lui-même devait se méfier d'elle. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas réussi à deviner où se cachait la clef de ce maudit collier. Quant à détruire cet appareil, il ne fallait même pas y penser.  
Seph. Il l'intriguait. Il lui rappelait Ultimécia. Le même côté impassible. Pourtant, son âme était tourmentée. Il méprisait les humains parce qu'ils avaient dû le rejeter. D'une certaine manière, elle le comprenait. Elle-même aurait pu être un monstre. De plus, elle se souvenait de sa mère qui lui avait sauvé la vie au dernier moment. Tout les êtres avaient au plus profond d'eux-mêmes un bon côté. Il fallait seulement qu'ils aient la chance de s'exprimer.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Tu es sûre que c'est par là?  
-On arrive au Gold Saucer par un téléphérique. Ici, c'est Corel.  
-Ça m'a plutôt l'air délabré. Encore un village que tu as brûlé?  
-Non, la Shinra.  
La Shinra. Encore et toujours. Tout menait à cette compagnie et à Seph.  
-Et tes connaissances, ils ont un rapport avec la Shinra?   
-Elle les considère comme des terroristes. Elle n'a pas dû changer d'opinion en quatre ans.  
Ils prirent le téléphérique et arrivèrent au Gold Saucer. Xélana fut surprise de constater que c'était un parc d'attraction gigantesque. Décidément, cette dimension réservait bien des surprises. A deux pas de la pauvreté, un téléphérique menait à des gens qui payaient une fortune pour jouer.  
-Tu ne me quittes pas. On a pas le temps de s'amuser.  
-Mais celui de régler ses comptes, oui. Remarque, pour le prix de l'entrée, tu peux te le permettre, ironisa-t-elle.  
Ils allèrent à l'arène de combat. Alors, elle vit le jeune guerrier. Elle regarda le match, fascinée. Il maniait son énorme épée avec une parfaite dextérité. Sa manière de se battre lui rappelait celle de Squall à la gunblade.  
-Je reconnais qu'il se débrouille bien. Mais tu veux le tuer où quoi? Eh, oh,Seph.  
Il regardait le combat de ce visage trop froid qu'elle avait vu la première fois.  
Cloud. Il avait envie de le tuer maintenant. Pourtant, il venait de se rendre compte que les cellules de Jénova étaient encore actives en lui. Le seul clone qui restait. Il voulait assouvir sa vengeance maintenant. Mais cela le gênait de tuer le dernier clone sur qui il devait encore pouvoir agir. Non, il ne le tuerait pas tout de suite. Ce pantin pourrait encore s'avérer utile.  
Par contre, il voulait lui donner une leçon et voir sa réaction lorsqu'il le verrait. Oui, il allait le combattre pour mieux l'humilier. Il s'en contenterait pour l'instant.  
-Eh, vous m'allez l'air de vrai guerrier. Cela vous plairaient de vous battre contre cet homme? C'est un sacré adversaire.   
-Inscrivez-moi.  
Oui, il voulait l'humilier.  
-Regarde le combat. Cela peut être intéressant. Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, je ne vais pas le tuer.  
-Pour l'instant, mais quand il te sera inutile...  
Décidément, elle le comprenait que trop bien.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Yuffie, magne-toi. Laisse les matérias tranquilles. Il faut trouver Séphiroth.  
-Raison de plus, Cid.  
Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver à nouveau face à un tel monstre. De tous , c'était encore elle la plus prudente, pensa-t-elle.  
-Et Cloud et Tifa, tu en fais quoi, lui fit remarquer Red XIII. Barret n'a pas réussi à les joindre par le PHS.  
Tout le monde avait répondu présent à l'appel de Vincent. Il fallait prévenir Cloud et Tifa si ce n'était pas trop tard. Maintenant, ils parcouraient le Gold Saucer à leur recherche.  
-Tenez, voilà Vincent, Barret et Tifa. Cait Sith doit être avec eux. Alors?  
-Cloud est dans l'arène de combat, répondit Tifa. Par contre, Vincent nous a parlé d'une fille qui accompagnait Séphiroth. Il faudra s'en occuper aussi.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour Cloud, Tifa. Ce mec-là sait se défendre, répondit Barret.  
Bon, le mieux serait que moi, Vincent et Cid allions aider Cloud. Cait Sith, débrouille-toi pour faire évacuer la salle. Yuffie, Tifa et Red XIII, occupez-vous de cette fille.  
Allons-y. Maintenant, le train est parti et on ne peut descendre en marche.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cela faisait le cinquième adversaire qu'il venait de battre, mais aucun n'était à la hauteur. Il venait ici dans l'espoir d'avoir un combat mémorable mais, à chaque fois, il n'en était que plus déçu. Tifa essayait bien de lui faire oublier les combats et de lui changer les idées. Mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier.  
La porte de l'arène. Allez, c'est reparti pour un autre match. Alors, il leva la tête pour regarder son adversaire!  
-SEPHIROTH! Tu n'es donc pas...   
-Mort, non. Cela faisait un moment que je voulais me retrouver en face de toi. J'avoue que j'ai très mal pris ma dernière défaite.  
Bon sang, il se tenait droit devant lui. Toujours aussi insensible. Alors, il regarda le masamune, cette même épée qui s'était plantée dans le corps de Aéris. Aéris. Durant quatre ans, elle n'a donc pas pu se reposer en paix. Tant pis, il ne savait pas quel chance il avait contre lui mais il se battrait.  
-Omnislash.  
Seph venait d'éviter cette impressionnante attaque avec souplesse pour lui administrer un sortilège... d'Apocalypse! Lui aussi connaissait cette attaque. Le jeune homme se prit le sorte de plein fouet. Immédiatement, il se lança un sort de Guéri max alors que Seph lui lançait un sort de Feu 3. A ce rythme-là, il allait le tuer. Lui avait-il menti? C'est alors qu'elle vit Cloud invoquer Bahamut. Il connaissait une telle invocation!  
Seph la reçut. Bien qu'il fut blessé, il n'avait même pas reculé. C'est à croire qu'il maîtrisait sa douleur. D'ailleurs, il ne jugea même pas nécessaire de se soigner qu'il bondit sur Cloud qui avait bloqué l'attaque grâce à son épée. Ils étaient maintenant lame contre lame. Ce serait à celui qui lâcherait. Ce fut le jeune homme qui lâcha le premier et son épée glissa par terre. Il était maintenant complètement désarmé.  
-Hautvent.   
Seph venait d'esquiver l'attaque d'une lance qui venait juste de derrière.  
Trois personnages venaient d'arriver. Parmi l'un d'entre eux, Xélana reconnut l'homme du manoir. Apparemment, ils avaient tous un bon niveau.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Vincent a dit qu'elle ressemblait à quoi cette fille? Demanda Yuffie, qui avait tout écouté.  
-Une fille blonde habillé en noir et blanc. Elle a deux épées. Mais avec tout ce monde sur les gradins, cela ne va pas être facile, constata Tifa qui avait été soulagée de voir les trois amis arriver au bon moment pour le combat .  
-Là-bas, celle avec une tresse.  
Xélana eut juste le temps d'éviter l'attaque d'un loup. Tout de suite, elle sortit ses deux épées pour bloquer une seconde attaque d'une gamine ninja, nota-t-elle. Par contre, elle ne put esquiver la troisième attaque et elle se prit un formidable coup de poing. Bon sang, une contre trois. Sa seule chance était la magie mais ses pouvoirs étaient bloqués.  
-Alors, tu n'as même pas de matéria, ricana la plus jeune de ces adversaires.  
Xélana. Seph l'avait vu se faire surprendre par les poings de Tifa. Sephiroth calcula qu'elle n'avait aucun chance sans ses pouvoirs. Il allait devoir intervenir. Il ne manquait plus qu'il la perde. Dommage, juste au moment où cela devenait intéressant.   
-Attends, Séphiroth, ne te figure pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça.  
-Désolé, Cloud, mais je n'ai plus le temps de m'amuser.  
Il courut vers les gradins pour envoyer la clef magnétique à Xélana.  
Il se souciait enfin d'elle. Tout de suite, elle saisit la carte et l'inséra dans la fente. Il tomba au sol. Mais au même moment, le chien avait envoyé un sort de météore. Elle n'eut que le temps de s'envoyer un sortilège d'invulnérabilité.  
-Maintenant, on est à niveau égal.  
La fille ninja fondit sur elle, mais elle l'évita et en profita pour envoyer un sort de Fournaise sur la deuxième fille qui commençait à attaquer. Une en moins pour quelques instants. Mais le chien-loup revenait en même temps à la charge. Alors, elle sortit sa limit division. Elle se divisa en trois illusions parfaitement identiques. Cela déstabilisa son adversaire et elle put lui envoyer deux coups d'épées bien placés pour qu'il soit immobilisé. Restait la troisième.  
-Xélana, cesse de jouer. La Shinra arrive. On part.  
Alors, elle bondit vers la sortie providentielle que Seph avait pratiqué dans l'une des parois et la reboucha aussitôt par un sortilège de glace. Ils étaient à l'extérieur. Au-dessus d'eux, ils pouvaient distinguer des hélicoptères.   
-Bon sang, on fait quoi maintenant? Tout le parc doit être encercler par la Shinra.  
-On passe au travers.  
-Attends, il n'y a pas moyen de passer par la terre. Logiquement, ils doivent pas penser qu'on peut passer par là.  
-Ce n'est que des sables mouvants. On perdra trop de temps à retrouver notre chemin.  
-On a qu'à emprunter les deux chocobos de la course. Enfin, s'ils ont les même propriétés que ceux de chez moi.  
Oui, elle avait raison. Et puis, ils attendraient facilement Costa del Sol. Ils allèrent "discrètement" à l'arène, où Seph tua deux jockeys. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, mais son regard furieux en disait suffisamment long.

_Chapitre 7: Ennemis?_

Ils arrivèrent sans encombre à Costa del Sol. La ville méritait bien son nom. Là, ils purent s'embarquer sur un bateau qui les emmènerait à Junon.  
Le voyage était calme.   
-Tu en as fais quoi, de ton gadget?  
-J'ai dû oublier de le ramasser dans la bataille. Dommage pour toi. De toute façon, je ne peux pas vraiment m'enfuir sur un bateau au milieu de la mer. Au fait, ça ne t'a pas étonné que la Shinra savait que l'on était au Gold Saucer?  
-Si.  
Et il repartit dans la cabine. Toujours le sens de la conversation. Il s'entendrait avec Squall!  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils devenaient? Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles d'elle. Au fait, elle avait pris les rapports de Nibelheim. Elle n'avait pas fini de les traduire Cela lui ferait une occupation. Elle aurait bien voulu savoir ce que sa mère avait laissé dans cette dimension. Elle les parcourut.  
Elle y passa toute son après-midi. Mais elle découvrit ce qu'Ultimécia avait laissé ici. Sur le coup, cela l'avait répugné. Un foetus. Ultimécia savait qu'elle attendait des faux jumeaux. La fille avait certainement dû être elle. Oui, elle se rappelait ce que sa mère lui avait dit sur sa naissance et, avec ses nouveaux éléments, elle arrivait à remettre les pièces du puzzle. Pendant sa grossesse, Ultimécia avait éliminé Adel de son époque avant qu'elle ne prévoie de remonter le temps. Elle avait espéré récupérer ses pouvoirs. Or, il s'avéra que tous ses pouvoirs furent reçus par la fille. Ultimécia avait donc voulu garder la fille qui était née sorcière.  
Mais le deuxième foetus. Un garçon ne pouvait pas lui servir puisque les sorciers avaient disparu. Elle avait donc dû le confier à Hojo dans l'espoir qu'il lui donne des pouvoirs. Celui-ci l'avait implanté dans le ventre d'une femme et l'avait traité au Jénova.  
Les rapports se taisaient ensuite. Pourtant, elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle avait peut-être un frère jumeau dans cette dimension. Hojo, c'était le seul qui pouvait lui répondre. Cela lui faisait maintenant une raison en plus pour aller à Midgar.  
Elle sortit prendre l'air. Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, elle regarda la photo que Laguna avait prise le soir de la fête après son combat contre Ultimécia. Toute la bande était sur la photo. Elle-même se tenait dans l'un des angles, juste à côté de Seifer. Il y avait même Ellone, que Squall avait insisté pour qu'elle soit aussi sur la photo. Alors, les souvenirs lui revinrent. Cela faisait deux, trois semaines qu'elle était ici, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en silence. Seifer, tu me manques. Squall, Linoa, Quistis, Irvine, Zell, Selphie, Ellone. Tout cela avait était une autre vie, une vie merveilleuse.  
-C'est qui?  
Elle se retourna. Seph. Il avait dû la voir en train de pleurer. Elle imaginait très bien ce qu'il pensait. Du mépris à se laisser aller à de futiles sentiments.  
-Des amis. Les meilleurs que j'ai jamais eu, fit elle d'une voie mélancolique.   
Il la regarda, l'air incrédule.  
-Ils ne devaient pas savoir que tu n'étais pas vraiment humaine, ajouta-t-il, presque méprisant.  
-Si, ils le savaient. Mais ils m'ont acceptée quand même. Je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de mon petit ami. Il avait été envoûté et il avait bien failli les détruire. Finalement, ils lui ont pardonné.  
-Des humains trop compatissant, trancha-t-il.   
-Tu crois. Regarde la fille qui se tient sur ma gauche. Si je te dis qu'elle deviendra ma mère et un monstre qui a bien failli détruire ma dimension. Elle prendra le nom d'Ultimécia. D'ailleurs, c'est elle que l'ombre qui a envoûté le président voulait.  
-Et maintenant il veut mère. Pourquoi?  
-J'ai trouvé des rapports intéressants à Nibelheim. Il m'ont appris que ma mère est venue voir Hojo. Celui-ci a fait des études comparatives entre Jénova et Ultimécia. Il s'avère que bien que complètement différente génétiquement, elles ont toutes les deux les même pouvoirs. A mon avis, ta mère devait être une puissante nécromancienne qui avait dû recevoir ses pouvoirs de ma propre dimension.  
Ainsi, d'une certaine façon, il était lié à cette fille. Il regarda la fille qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle sur la photo. Ce serait elle sa mère, une réplique de Jénova version humaine. Hojo l'avait rencontrée. Hojo, un être même pas digne d'être méprisé, pensa-t-il. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait.  
Xélana, elle avait des amis, quelqu'un qui l'attendait. Elle n'était donc pas aussi seule qu'il l'avait pensé. Et ces rapports sur la mère de Xélana qui pourrait avoir un rapport avec Jénova...  
-Je pourrais voir ces rapports?  
-Tu n'y comprendras rien. C'est rédigé dans une autre langue. Et puis, ils ne te concernent pas.  
-Tu as peur que je découvre quelque chose sur toi.  
-Va les chercher, ils sont dans la cabine, répondit-elle d'une voix lasse.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Junon. De toutes les villes qu'elle avait vues, celle-ci était celle qui exprimait le mieux la Shinra. Elle ne voulait pas rester ici. Seph avait dû lire les rapports et elle s'étonnait qu'il ne lui avait rien demandé.  
-Midgar, c'est encore loin?   
-On doit traverser des montagnes, une prairie et on y est. Puis un silence, et il lui demanda: tu l'aimais, ta mère?  
Il avait posé cette question comme si de rien n'était, mais elle devait être importante pour lui, sinon il ne l'aurait pas posé.  
-Oui... Je l'ai aimée. C'était ma mère. C'est le genre d'amour qu'on ne peut ignorer même si on n'en voudrait pas. Et puis, c'est la seule personne que j'ai connu dans mon enfance. Ce qui m'a toujours impressionné chez elle, c'est son côté impassible, que ce soit devant la haine ou l'amour.  
-Comment une personne aussi puissante est morte?  
-... Je l'ai tuée.   
Il la regarda. Décidément, plus il apprenait sur elle, plus il découvrait qu'elle avait un passé qui avait dû être comme le sien, fait de rejet et de crainte. Lui s'était retourné vers le seul être qui lui ressemblait, sa mère. Elle lui avait donné ses pouvoirs et il les avait acceptés. Elle, elle avait aimé sa mère, mais s'était retournée contre elle malgré ses propres sentiment et avait refusé ses pouvoirs. Lui avait choisi la voie la plus facile en allant retrouver Jénova mais elle, elle avait voulu défier le mal pour la vie. C'en était presque pitoyable. Tuer sa mère. Elle devait être prête à tout pour défendre une vie, même à tuer.  
Ainsi, c'était ça qui faisait que la matéria noire avait juger digne pour recevoir ces pouvoirs. Une rage de vivre qui pouvait l'amener à détruire ceux qu'elle aimait pour la vie. Un sacrifice, en somme.  
Elle le regarda, furieuse.  
-Ma mère n'a pas été un sacrifice. De toute façon, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un se sacrifie pour les autres. Toute vie est précieuse.   
Elle avait lu ses pensées. Comme lui le faisait avec ses clones et avec une facilité déconcertante, pensa-t-il.   
-Tu sais, je ne peux m'empêcher de te voir comme une erreur de la nature. Tu avais été faite pour faire le mal. Mais le destin a joué un mauvais tour en te donnant une âme trop bonne. C'est une sorte de punition contre le mal.   
Elle le regarda. C'était rare qu'il parle de ce qu'il ressentait. Alors, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre.   
-Tu crois vraiment que c'est une punition? Moi, je verrais plutôt ça comme une bénédiction. Tu sais que mon prénom signifie Chef d'oeuvre. Ma mère me l'a donné car elle me voyait comme une perfection de la nature car j'étais née sorcière... Bon, on laisse tomber cette conversation et on y va. On est juste en-dessous de la Shinra et ça me met mal à l'aise.  
Mal à l'aise de parler de sa mère à cet être, plutôt, pensa-t-elle.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Midgar. Jamais une ville ne lui avait paru aussi triste. Elle était tout l'inverse d'Esthar, pensa-t-elle. Esthar avait connu une ascension technologique mais qui ne s'était pas faite au détriment des rapports humains. Ici, tout était triste et gris. Du moins, en ce qui concernait les taudis. En haut, c'était peut être moins pire.  
-Par contre, ici, je ne connais pas. De même, la plaque a dû être complètement reconstruite et ça ne doit plus correspondre à mes souvenirs.  
-Je suppose que le siège de la Shinra est sur la plaque. On fait comment pour y aller?   
-Avant, il y avait un train mais, les contrôles étaient très serrés. Il y a aussi des ascenseurs, mais tout est sous surveillance.  
-Des vrais paranos, quoi. Mais les gens doivent bien connaître un moyen d'y accéder.  
-Dans l'ancien secteur 6, en escaladant un mur, on pouvait y accéder. Cloud l'avait fait. Mais toi, tu ne peux pas de téléporter? Cela pourrait nous servir.  
-Je me téléporte sur de très courtes distances et pas en hauteur. Trouve autre chose.   
Par contre, une fois que Jénova sera ranimée, que feras-tu? Tu vas la laisser te posséder à nouveau pour une nouvelle oeuvre de destruction, ou c'est juste une charmante réunion de famille? De toute façon, tu dois te douter que je ferai tout pour vous éliminer.  
-Tu peux également te joindre à nous ou simplement retourner chez toi. De toute façon, tu n'auras pas le courage de te battre contre moi. Tu es trop faible.  
-C'est ce que ma mère avait dit sur moi, si ça te rassure.  
-On verra et on improvisera.  
Lui, improviser alors qu'il était toujours le premier à réfléchir, que tous ces gestes étaient calculés? Eh bien, le dernier acte de leur coopération serait intéressant.

_Chapitre 8: Tous au rendez-vous_

Seph l'avait laissée pour trouver un moyen d'atteindre la plaque. Elle traînait dans le labyrinthe de ruelles quand elle vit des fleurs. Elles étaient magnifiques. Elles remplissaient de vie cette cité trop triste. C'était comme un signe d'espoir .  
-Elles sont belles, n'est-ce pas?  
Elle se retourna. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année se tenait devant elle. Elle était belle encore, mais son regard reflétait une tristesse. Pourtant, on la devinait prête à aider d'abord les autres au détriment de sa propre personne. De cette femme se dégageait une franchise naturelle.   
-Oui, magnifiques. Elles sont comme une étoile au milieu de cette ville.  
-Oui, vous avez raison. On dit qu'à Midgar, les fleurs ne poussent pas. Pourtant, ici, elles s'épanouissent avec une facilité d'adaptation déconcertante. Même après le météore, elles ont poussé. C'était ma fille adoptive qui s'en occupait. Mais dites-moi, c'est la première fois que je vous vois ici.  
-En effet, je suis de passage pour régler une affaire. Je cherche un moyen d'atteindre la plaque.  
-Vous devriez vous rendre au secteur 7. Depuis qu'il a été reconstruit, tous les bricoleurs s'y retrouvent.  
-Merci du conseil.  
-NON. MECHANT. MECHANT.  
Des cris d'une petite fille, semble-t-il, s'étaient fait entendre. Ils venait de la maison juste à côté des fleurs. Sûrement celle de cette femme qui avait couru vers la maison. Alors, elle aussi alla voir. Dans la maison, la femme tenait une petite fille en pleurs habillée dans une robe rose. Elle devait avoir huit ans, peut-être. Deux hommes se tenaient devant eux, visiblement responsables de la scène. Elle reconnut l'un des hommes qu'elle avait vus sur le glacier, dans un étrange costume noir trop élégant, pensa-t-elle.  
-Vous n'avez pas honte de vous en prendre à une petite fille?  
Ils se retournèrent et ils ne furent pas surpris de la trouver là.   
-Tu vois, Rude. On a eu raison de passer par ici. On a touché le gros lot. Alors, jeune fille, tu oses donner des ordres aux Turks. Crois-moi, tu ferais mieux de te rendre bien gentiment et il ne te sera fait aucun mal.  
-A votre place, je m'inquiéterais plutôt pour vous. Visiblement, la leçon sur la montagne n'a pas suffi.  
Elle sortit ses deux épées de leur fourreau. Mais elle dut se jeter sur le côté pour éviter une rafale de balles. Bon sang, elle ne pouvait pas se battre comme elle le voulait. Elle allait blesser la fille ou sa mère. Alors, elle se précipita en dehors de la maison. Ils la poursuivirent naturellement. L'un d'entre eux lui avait balancé une grenade. Eh bien, ils n'y allaient pas de main morte. Elle n'eut que le temps de la rattraper et de la relancer plus loin. L'un d'eux voulut en profiter pour lui envoyer un couteau, mais elle sortit son limit division et la cible atteignit l'une des illusions. Le combat allait trop vite face à ses deux adversaires qui n'hésitaient pas à employer les grands moyens, et elle devait se servir de tout son savoir. Elle put finalement donner un coup d'épée au bras de celui que son chef avait appelé Rude. Le deuxième avait riposté par une rafale de balles qui ne purent aboutir car elle se téléporta juste derrière lui pour le menacer de son épée.   
-Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de repartir bien gentiment, sinon je te plante cette épée dans le corps.  
-Okay. Rude, on s'en va. Mais on reviendra, fillette. Toi et ton copain n'échapperez pas longtemps à la Shinra.  
Ils étaient repartis comme si de rien n'était. Apparemment , ils n'avaient aucun sens moral.  
Alors, elle s'inquiéta pour la femme, et la petite fille retourna dans la maison.  
-Vous allez bien?  
-Oui, merci d'être intervenue. Sans vous, ils auraient emmené Marlène.  
-Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à votre fille?  
-Oh, ce n'est pas la mienne. C'est celle d'un ami qui fait tout pour gêner la Shinra. Il veulent la prendre pour faire pression sur le père. Je pourrais déménager, mais cet endroit est rempli de souvenirs. Enfin, je parle, je parle, et je ne vous demande même pas si vous êtes blessée.  
Cette femme ne devait vraiment pas se soucier d'elle-même. En tout cas, elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle était la mère de la petite fille vu la tendresse qui...  
-Vous voulez boire un peu de thé?   
-Hein... Eh bien, un ami m'attend et je n'aimerais pas vous importuner  
-Vous nous avez sauvées. C'est la moindre des choses que l'on puisse faire. Allons, asseyez-vous.  
-Oui, reste. Tu as fait peur aux méchants  
-Bon, d'accord.   
Elle ne pouvait dire non devant une telle insistance. Et puis, cela lui ferait du bien.  
Elle apprit tout de la vie de cette femme. Elle s'appelait Elmyra. Son mari était mort durant la guerre il y avait plus de dix ans. Elle avait recueilli une fille qui s'appelait Aéris. Elle l'avait rendue heureuse, mais elle était morte. Mais, aujourd'hui, la petite Marlène comblait ce vide.  
-Je parle, mais je ne sais toujours rien sur vous, Xélana. Vous venez d'où?  
-C'est où que tu as appris à battre les méchants?  
-De loin, très loin. Mais, vous savez ma vie est pas très intéressante. Bon, merci pour le thé, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille.  
-PAPA.  
Quelqu'un était rentré dans la maison. D'abord, il ne fit pas attention à elle, trop heureux de retrouver sa fille. Puis il se tourna vers elle et là, la surprise se lut sur son visage.  
-TOI! Que fais-tu là? Elmyra, écartez-vous d'elle. Elle est dangereuse.  
Ça y est. Elle le reconnut quand elle remarqua son bras. C'était l'un de ceux qui s'étaient interposés contre Seph. Visiblement, il la prenait pour une ennemie. Après tout, il l'avait vue avec son pire ennemi. C'était inutile de tenter de lui expliquer quelque chose. Le mieux était encore de partir.  
-Voyons, Barret, cette jeune fille a combattu les Turks qui voulaient emmener Marlène? Et je ne pense pas que...  
-Oui, oui, elle m'a sauvée, répétait Marlène de sa jolie voie enfantine.   
-Elmyra, cette fille est avec Séphiroth, l'assassin d'Aéris. Alors, ne vous en mêlez pas.  
La femme devint blanche lorsque cet homme prononça cette phrase. Il la menaçait de son arme, mais il hésitait à s'en servir devant Marlène, qui ne voulait pas que Papou tire sur sa nouvelle amie.  
-Je m'en vais. Désolée.  
Et elle sortit de la maison. Mieux valait ne pas faire d'histoires.   
-Attends, attends.  
La petite Marlène courait vers elle. Son père l'en avait empêchée, mais elle avait été la plus rapide.  
-Tiens, prends cette fleur. Tu reviendras? Papa verra bien que tu n'es pas méchante.   
Elle prit la fleur que la petite fille lui tendait. Pauvre petite, elle n'était pas faite pour vivre à Midgar. L'enfance, c'était le plus merveilleux moment de la vie.   
-Je ne peux rien te promettre. Je peux seulement te dire que je ne t'oublierai pas, petite Marlène.  
La petite fille se retourna vers son père qui venait d'arriver, menaçant.   
-Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je ne veux pas te voir autour de ma famille. Et tu diras à Séphiroth qu'on ne l'a pas oublié. Et crois-moi, tu n'auras pas intérêt à être avec lui lorsqu'on l'aura retrouvé.   
-Je ferai passer le message. Mais toi, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de courir sur cette planète et de rester auprès de ceux que tu aimes pour les protéger.  
-C'est une menace?  
- Non, simplement un conseil pour ta fille.  
Il se mit en colère et aurait pu la fusiller à tout moment si Marlène ne s'était pas interposée. Oser lui dicter sa propre conduite alors que cette fille... Mais elle était déjà partie.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Elle était là. Et elle est repartie comme si de rien n'était.   
Tous les autres avaient rejoint Barret. Depuis le Gold Saucer, ils s'étaient éparpillés pour retrouver la trace de Séphiroth. En quatre ans, chacun était retourné à ses occupations, mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment perdu le contact. C'était tout naturellement qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés lorsque Vincent les avait prévenus que Séphiroth était revenu.  
-Ça ne ressemble pas à Séphiroth, pensa Cloud, de voyager avec quelqu'un. C'est un solitaire. Et puis cette fille, je ne sais pas quoi en penser.  
-En tout cas, il faudra qu'elle m'explique comment elle fait? S'exclama Yuffie.  
-Fait quoi? Demanda Cid qui n'avait pas suivi toute la conversation.  
-Pendant le combat au Gold Saucer, continua Red XIII, on a vu qu'elle ne se servait pas de matéria alors qu'elle connaît parfaitement la magie.  
-Et puis, son maniement à l'épée est redoutable, renchérit Tifa. Cette fois, ça va être plus difficile de battre Séphiroth avec elle dans les parages.   
-Seph?  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Vincent, qui venait de parler pour lui. Il avait repensé à la manière dont la fille l'avait appelé. Il fallait qu'elle le connaisse bien.  
-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, fit Elmyra, mais je ne pense pas que cette fille veuille nous faire du mal. Il y a en elle quelque chose de sincère. Tu sais, Barret, je l'ai vue défendre ta fille et crois-moi, elle l'a fait uniquement pour la sauver.  
-Elmyra, elle est avec celui qui a tué Aéris, l'interrompit Cloud. Elle ne peut être de notre côté. De toute façon, ils vont sûrement essayer de se rendre au siège de la Shinra s'ils veulent se rendre sur la plaque. Il faut donc y aller aussi.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Alors, tu as eu des problèmes?  
Seph était devant elle au secteur 7. Il était possible d'atteindre la plaque par le grand pilier qui la soutenait, mais peu de gens s'y aventuraient, à cause des monstres qui traînaient aux alentours. Ils étaient maintenant en train de l'escalader.  
-Du côté du secteur 5. La-bas, j'ai rencontré l'une de tes connaissances du Gold Saucer. Il ne t'a pas oublié.  
-Tu ne l'as pas tué, je suppose, fit-il presque méprisant.   
-Non, et je n'avais aucune raison de le faire. Par contre, lui, il n'aurait pas hésité à se battre, mais sa fille l'en a empêché. Elle m'aimait bien, visiblement.   
-Au moins, les autre seront dans le coin. Parfait, tout est en place, maintenant.  
-Attends, c'est quoi, ton plan? N'oublie pas que le président sera là-bas et ni toi ni moi n'arriverons à le tuer.  
-Pas si je réveille Jénova. Elle me "possèdera", comme tu dis si bien. Ensuite...  
-Vous trouverez un plan pour détruire le monde et faire un monde de destruction "non corrompu par les humains". Il y a un problème à ton plan. Et si cette ombre s'empare de Jénova avant toi, une fois qu'elle est réveillée?  
Alors, il la regarda. Pas une seule fois, il n'avait pensé à cette possibilité. Après tout, Xélana était avec lui et elle seule réussirait à ramener Jénova par sa seul présence. Il faudrait juste être discret à la Shinra et tout irait bien.  
-Cela n'arrivera pas.  
-Dans ce cas, soyons optimistes. Tu deviens de nouveau le fléau de cette planète, tu tues cette ombre. Et moi? Je suis dans ton programme?  
Oui, il faudrait l'éliminer, elle aussi. Elle allait les gêner. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas assez de pouvoir pour la vaincre, mais une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé sa mère, il ne faudrait pas hésiter. Pourtant, il ressentait une étrange impression à cette idée.   
-On verra.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin sur la plaque par les tuyaux. Pas une seule fois, Xélana n'avait pu se servir de ses ailes, vu le manque d'espace.  
La plaque. Elle était déçue. Elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de plus chaleureux, mais elle devait constater que le haut de Midgar était aussi gris que le bas. Ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à atteindre le bâtiment de la Shinra. Par contre, maintenant, ils n'eurent d'autres choix que de grimper les escaliers sur 80 étages s'il ne voulaient pas être repérés. C'était parti!  
-Au fait, il y aurait un moyen de rendre une visite à Hojo? J'ai des questions à lui poser.  
-Il vaut mieux pour lui que je ne le croise pas. Tu veux te renseigner sur ta mère Ultimécia?   
-Tu as réussi à lire les rapports. Pourtant, ils sont traduits dans...  
-Je la connais. Pour Hojo, on verra. Pour l'instant, on s'occupe de Mère.  
Il la sentait. A mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il sentait l'appel de sa mère qui s'intensifiait. Oui, mère, ton fils arrive. Et ensemble, nous reprendrons nos oeuvres destructrices.  
Xélana avait senti une certaine impatience grandir en Séphiroth. Apparemment, Jénova n'était pas si morte que ça. Alors, elle eut une vision et s'arrêta net. Jénova. Oui, ça devait être Jénova qui essayait de se réveiller par sa présence uniquement pour... la posséder.  
C'était elle que Jénova voulait et non plus Seph. Il n'était qu'un pion pour l'amener ici.

_Chapitre 9:Soeur de la nuit_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Soudain, il l'avait vue s'arrêter et devenir blanche.  
-Jénova... Ce n'est plus toi qu'elle veut.   
-Quoi?  
Il la regardait.  
-C'est un piège. Il faut partir d'ici.  
Alors, il lui mit son sabre sous la gorge. Il était devenu menaçant, comme lorsque, la première fois, il lui avait absorbé son énergie.  
-Xélana, il est hors de question que tu abandonnes Mère.  
-Tu parles, tu n'es qu'un pion. C'est pas toi qu'elle veut mais moi.  
-Tu racontes...  
-Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort.   
Cette voix. Rufus. Il se tenait devant eux. Il sentit cette aura puissante qui émanait de lui. La première fois, il ne l'avait pas distinguée, mais maintenant, il la sentait très bien. Elle était puissante. Alors, il relâcha Xélana.   
-Jénova est endormie. Mais elle a très bien senti ma présence et la menace que je pouvais représenter pour elle. Je m'intéresse toujours à la mère de Xélana, qui est plus digne de moi, mais je profite de l'escale forcée dans cette dimension pour posséder Jénova le temps de prendre ses pouvoirs. Elle a bien deviné la menace et veut se réfugier dans un être sur lequel je n'ai pas d'influence, c'est-à-dire vous, ma chère. Vous êtes une véritable déesse de la destruction, malgré que vous vouliez l'ignorer. Dans l'histoire, Séphiroth, vous n'avez été qu'un pion. Désolé. Je dois tout de même avouer que vous m'avez impressionné. Il y a longtemps que je n'avais rencontré de sorcier. Au fait, les sorciers sont naturellement immortels. Ce n'est pas une séquelle de votre plan pour devenir un dieu qui a échoué.  
Un pion, un vulgaire pion. Jénova l'avait rejeté comme ces stupides humains, au profit de Xélana. Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait abandonné. Sa mère l'avait abandonné. Alors, il se tourna vers Xélana. Non, il ne serait pas un pion. Il ne serait pas de taille, mais il la combattrait. Désolé, Xélana, mais tu dois mourir. Ce sera ma vengeance contre Jénova.  
Xélana avait bien senti le changement en Seph. Son orgueil avait souffert d'être utilisé par tout le monde pour elle. Elle avait sorti ses deux épées au même moment qu'il avait sorti son sabre. Mais leurs armes volèrent pour retomber au pied de Rufus.  
-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser la tuer. J'ai besoin d'elle pour réveiller Jénova. Je ne pourrai la posséder que quand elle sera pleinement consciente. En fait, le plan qu'elle avait échafaudé pour échapper à mon influence se retourne contre elle. Maintenant, j'ai une surprise.   
Les Turks avaient jailli derrière eux. Ils ne purent éviter les balles qui les atteignirent et s'écroulèrent morts.  
-Cette immortalité est bien pratique, observa Hojo, qui venait d'arriver juste après. - Maintenant, emmenez-les. Ils ressuscitent très vite.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jénova , un pion, un vulgaire pion. Rejeté même de sa propre mère qu'il avait servie. Xélana.  
Tout était de sa faute par sa seule présence. Il n'allait donc pas accomplir sa vengeance?  
Cette pensée le réveilla complètement. Il était dans les pièces où Hojo enfermait ses spécimens. Sa matéria. On la lui avait prise ainsi que son sabre. Par contre, il vit:  
-Hojo, misérable insecte.  
-Ce n'est pas gentil de parler comme cela a celui qui t'as créé. Moi qui me considère comme ton père, enfin bien que je ne le suis pas vraiment. Tu me dois la vie. L'ombre qui possède Rufus voulait t'éliminer.  
-Il aurait mieux fait. Cela aurait mieux valu pour toi.  
-Je vois que les remerciements t'étouffent. Je te récupère enfin. J'avais passé un marché avec Rufus. Je trouvais sa machine à voyager dans les dimensions seulement si je te récupérais. Mon plus précieux spécimen, ma meilleure réussite. Dommage que je n'aie pas pu étudier ta soeur.  
-QUOI?   
-Oui, j'ai été surpris de voir que Xélana était la fille d'Ultimécia.  
Alors il comprit. Les rapports que Xélana avait récupérés de Nibelheim  
-Le deuxième foetus.  
-Oh, je vois que tu es au courant. En fait, Jénova n'a jamais été ta mère génétique. C'est Ultimécia, une puissante sorcière. Elle voulait que son fils devienne un sorcier tout comme sa fille. Mais je ne l'ai jamais revue. Dommage. Et je n'avais aucun moyen de la contacter. Il faut croire qu'elle s'intéressait plus à sa fille qu'à son fils. J'avais implanté le foetus dans le ventre de ma femme, Lucrécia. Mais c'est une autre histoire. Bon maintenant, je dois te laisser. On va s'occuper de ta soeur. Dommage que Rufus veut qu'elle meure.  
Xélana. Xélana était sa soeur jumelle! Jénova s'était servie de lui depuis le début. Dire qu'il avait voulu tuer la personne qui lui ressemblait le plus. Alors, alors, il n'était pas seul dans ce monde. Elle, elle était là. Elle ne l'avait jamais rejeté, au contraire. Mais elle allait mourir une fois que cette ombre se serait servi d'elle. Sa vengeance. Devait-il la tuer comme il l'avait voulu pour se venger de Jénova? Pour se retrouver seul, une fois de plus... Alors que si... Non, sa décision était prise, il allait la sauver. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours hésité sur ce qu'il aurait fait d'elle.   
Ce serait aussi une autre forme de vengeance tout en aidant sa soeur. Jénova mourrait, mais sa soeur vivrait. Mais comment faire pour sortir d'ici? Il n'avait plus ses matérias. Il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sauf... Oui, les clones. Cloud allait s'avérer utile.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ils étaient tous là. Yuffie avait bien hésité à venir, mais finalement elle les avait accompagnés.  
Tifa avait sorti le bonne argument. Rencontrer Xélana, cette fille qui savait se servir de la magie sans matéria.  
Cloud avait hâte d'en finir. Il fallait venger Aéris. Il ne l'avait jamais complètement oubliée. Elle était toujours là, dans son esprit. Elle était morte, mais Séphiroth était revenu.  
Heureusement qu'il avait trouvé les passes pour l'ascenseur. Ils pouvaient monter directement jusqu'en haut. Pour passer inaperçu, ils avait mis des uniformes de la Shinra.  
-Cela ira, Cloud?  
Tifa, elle, s'inquiétait toujours pour lui. Depuis quatre ans, sa petite amie faisait tout pour le protéger, mais elle savait qu'au fond, il resterait toujours un fossé entre leurs relations: Aéris.  
Ils avaient dû se séparer en plusieurs groupes pour ne pas attirer l'attention. De toute façon, ils se retrouvaient tous au 69e étage. De là, vu que la sécurité était moins importante, ils pourraient tous prendre les escaliers jusqu'au sommet. Tifa l'accompagnait, ainsi que Red XIII, qui avait du mal à rester sur deux pattes.   
"Cloud." "Quoi?" Non, ça n'allait pas recommencer. Cela faisait si longtemps? Sur le coup, il s'était arrêté. Mais, la voix s'était tue dans sa tête. Serait-ce son imagination?  
-Cloud, pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu?   
-Non, c'est rien. Bon, on va prendre l'ascenseur. Autant profiter que j'ai tous les passes.  
"Cloud, 77e étage,Viens seul."  
"Non, non, non, je ne veux pas. Ce n'est que mon imagination."  
"Cloud, monte au 77e étage."  
Alors, comme un automate, il inséra le passe pour le 77e étage et ferma les portes de l'ascenseur juste avant que Tifa et Red XIII ne réagissent. C'était un cauchemar. Ce ne pouvait être lui.  
Personne ne fit attention au jeune homme en uniforme Shinra qui avait l'air de savoir où aller. Personne ne fit attention lorsqu'il entra dans la salle des spécimens.   
"Cloud, libère-moi." "Pourquoi?" "Ne résiste pas inutilement. Tu me fais perdre un temps précieux."  
Il s'exécuta et donna un coup d'épée dans le système d'ouverture. Ensuite, il vit Séphiroth reprendre son arme et ses matérias. Il voulait le tuer, venger Aéris, mais sa volonté ne réagissait pas. Finalement, il s'écroula sur le sol.  
Ce pouvoir est bien utile, pensa Séphiroth. Bon, maintenant, il devait trouver Xélana et la sortir de là. Il sentait sa présence. Elle n'était pas loin. Juste... Au-dessus. Il devait avoir un ascenseur à côté. Dire qu'il allait sauver sa soeur jumelle. Celui paraissait presque surréaliste.  
Elle devait être au dernier étage.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-La fille d'Ultimécia. Dommage que vous vouliez l'éliminer, ajouta le scientifique.  
-Elle est trop dangereuse. Une fois que j'aurai les pouvoirs de Jénova, je trouverai un moyen pour l'éliminer.  
Ils étaient sur le toit. Tout ce qui restait de Jénova était là, enfermé depuis deux ans. Ils l'avaient fait monter. Xélana était encore inconsciente.  
-Comment allez-vous récupérer les pouvoirs de Jénova, s'enquit le scientifique?  
-Il faut juste qu'elle se réveille. Je m'infiltre en elle puis je reviens dans le corps de Rufus.  
-Le président se réveillera-t-il?  
-Non, il n'en aura pas le temps. Il restera évanoui. Ah, Jénova se réveille.   
L'entité s'anima. Une étrange tentacule se traîna sur le sol et s'approcha du corps inanimé de la jeune fille. Elle ne faisait pas attention à une ombre qui sortait du corps du président. Elle s'approchait doucement comme un nuage. Mais d'un coup, l'ombre disparut. Un cri inhumain retentit.  
Hojo regardait ce spectacle comme il aurait regardé une expérience. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un dans l'escalier. Il se retourna. Il n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour voir le visage de son agresseur qu'il encaissa un sortilège d'Apocalypse.  
Séphiroth avait envie d'éliminer cet homme tout de suite. Il l'avait trop fait souffrir. Mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que l'ombre reprenne sa forme de Rufus. Il fallait faire vite. Il prit Xélana, la prit sur son épaule et courut vers l'ascenseur.  
Au 77e étage, il réfléchit au chemin à prendre. D'un côté, il y avait Rufus, de l'autre Cloud n'allait pas tarder avec ses amis. Tant pis, il prendrait l'ascenseur jusqu'en bas, ce serait le plus simple et le plus direct.  
Heureusement qu'il ne fallait pas de passe pour redescendre. A l'entrée, des hommes en uniformes tentèrent de l'arrêter, mais le combat était perdu d'avance. Par contre,  
-Le voilà.  
Il ne manquait plus que la bande de Cloud. Ils étaient tous là. Visiblement, Cloud avait l'air furieux. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper. Rufus n'allait pas tarder à arriver, renforcé des pouvoirs de Jénova. Il valait mieux ne pas rester dans le coin pour lui et sa soeur.  
-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous.  
-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser filer. Je vais enfin pouvoir venger Aéris.  
-Tu ne peux pas la venger en mourant ici. Et si je te dis que je fuis Rufus qui est possédé par une entité beaucoup plus puissante que moi et qui vient d'absorber les pouvoirs de Jénova?  
D'ailleurs, personne ne put réagir puisqu'ils encaissèrent tous un sortilège de jugement dernier. Séphiroth fut naturellement le premier à se relever et il lui envoya un sortilège de Supernova que Rufus évita en se téléportant l'espace d'un instant pour se retrouver juste derrière lui. Il tenta de lui envoyer un coup de masamune, mais Rufus avait arrêté le coup simplement par ses deux mains sur la lame. D'ailleurs, ce dernier allait répliquer par un nouveau sortilège sur tout le monde.  
Ils étaient dans cette position lorsque Séphiroth vit Cloud se lever pour donner un coup d'épée à Rufus, qui ne l'avaient pas vu. Il s'effondra sur le sol.  
Mais maintenant, Cloud lui faisait face.  
-Crois-moi, tu ferais mieux de partir. Tu as tué l'humain, mais pas l'entité.  
-Non, tu va payer. Si j'ai blessé Rufus, c'est uniquement parce qu'il allait lancer un nouveau sortilège qui aurait été fatal à mes amis. Maintenant, je vais me venger. Aéris, ma mère et...  
-Je connais la rengaine. Tu ferais mieux de regarder le corps de Rufus juste devant toi. La blessure se referme déjà.   
Cloud abaissa son regard et il vit. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passait? Ils étaient venus pour tuer Séphiroth et Jénova qui devait être aussi dans le coin. Et voilà qu'il filait avec la fille dans les bras et c'était Rufus qui avait les pouvoirs de Jénova et d'autres encore plus puissants. D'ailleurs, Rufus avait envoyé son sortilège sur tout le monde, y compris sur Séphiroth.  
-Je vois que tu comprends.  
Et il laissa Cloud sur place qui soignait ses amis, tandis que lui partait avec Xélana inconsciente dans ses bras.

_Chapitre 10: Entraide_

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il était arrivé à Kalm avec Xélana, mais celle-ci ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. La première fois, cela avait été neuf ans plus tôt, dans cette bibliothèque à Nibelheim où il avait épluché tous les rapports. Finalement, il avait rejoint celle qu'il avait cru être sa mère et il avait voulu se venger de cette planète et de tous ces humains qui l'avaient rejeté.   
Or, aujourd'hui, Jénova, qui n'était finalement pas sa mère, devait être morte, il avait une soeur jumelle et lui-même viendrait du futur et d'une autre dimension. D'ailleurs, il semblerait qu'au moins son père était un humain comme les autres. Maintenant, il se rendait compte que lui-même devait être un être humain, supérieur, certes, mais qu'un être humain et qu'il avait voulu tuer la seule personne qui lui restait: sa soeur jumelle. C'était peut-être naïf de dire ça, mais, au moins, il n'était pas seul.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Quand elle se réveilla, elle avait un mal de crâne horrible. Elle se rappelait Seph qui avait voulu la tuer lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il n'était qu'un pion. Puis les Turks. Elle s'était réveillée sur le toit de l'immeuble, mais tout de suite, elle s'était sentie mal. Jénova. Oui, c'était elle qui l'avait appelée. Elle avait essayé de l'avoir. Mais comment se faisait-il qu'elle se retrouvait ici?   
Elle se leva et constata que toutes ses affaires étaient là. La photo, ses armes, les rapports.  
Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit. Elle trouva l'aubergiste.  
-Ah, vous sortez enfin de votre chambre. On croyait que vous alliez rester cloîtrer tous le temps de votre séjour. Votre frère est parti, mais il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.  
-Euh... Merci.  
Elle sortit. Elle ne connaissait pas ce village. Par contre, elle avait reconnu l'aura de Seph. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. D'abord, il avait voulu la tuer et maintenant, il l'avait sauvée et l'avait emmenée dans ce village.  
Elle sortit du village. Il était là. Il se tenait devant elle comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé en lui, nota-t-elle. Cette vague lueur dans le regard qui le rendait moins redoutable. Il était plongé dans ses réflexions et ne semblait même pas l'avoir vue. Soudain, il sentit sa présence et se retourna. Elle était là qui se tenait devant lui. Visiblement, elle ne comprenait rien.  
-Tu as pas des explications à me donner? Tu voulais me tuer et maintenant je te trouves ici à m'inquiéter pour moi. Enfin, merci quand même.  
-Je t'ai sauver la vie uniquement parce que... Il s'interrompit.  
Comment allait-elle réagir? Savoir qu'elle avait un monstre pour frère. Et c'était le coup qu'elle le rejette aussi. Comme tout les autres.  
-Parce que?  
Visiblement, il craignait de lui dire quelque. Mais il devait sûrement avoir une bonne raison.  
-... Je suis ton frère jumeau, lâcha-t-il. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mourir la seule famille qui me reste.  
Il l'avait dit sans la regarder. Mais elle n'avait rien répondu. Alors, il abaissa son regard vers elle. Elle était là, le sondant de son regard et... se jeta contre lui!  
Ainsi, le deuxième foetus. Seph, son frère. C'était idiot de penser ça, mais elle avait une famille. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule, entourée de ses amis, mais elle se sentait toujours différente. Elle venait du futur, sa mère était morte en lui sauvant la vie. Cela avait créé un vide en elle. Mais ce vide se comblait par un frère. Il devait l'aimer, pensa-t-elle, pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Mais qu'allait-il dire quand il saurait qu'elle avait tué leur mère? Alors, elle recula et le regarda dans les yeux.  
Il se méprit sur ce regard et il crut qu'elle allait l'abandonner elle aussi. Après tout, pourquoi serait-elle différente des autres? Elle ne voyait qu'un monstre en lui.   
-Tu... sais, c'est moi, qui ai tué notre mère et je comprendrai si tu m'en veux.  
Avait-il bien entendu! C'était elle qui avait peur qu'il la repousse pour se venger de cette mère qu'il n'avait même pas connue et qui l'avait abandonné.   
Il ne put s'empêcher de rire devant sa réaction. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les rôles soient inversés. Finalement, devant son regard perdu, il s'expliqua:  
-Je ne t'en veux pas. Elle m'a abandonné tandis que toi, tu m'as accepté, du moins, j'espère, reprit-il sérieusement.  
-A ton avis, sourit-elle.   
Maintenant, il restait le problème de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils s'étaient réunis dans la chambre de l'auberge pour analyser la situation. Ils ne pouvaient rester éternellement ici.  
-Le mieux serait encore de trouver un moyen de rentrer dans l'autre dimension. Rufus n'a plus rien à faire ici, puisqu'il a les pouvoirs de Jénova. A mon avis, c'est à Linoa qu'il va s'en prendre.  
-Linoa? Qui est-ce?  
-Celle qui deviendra Ultimécia. Ce n'est qu'une sorcière débutante, mais elle a un potentiel dont elle ne se doute même pas. Elle a hérité des pouvoirs de toutes les nécromanciennes qui ont existé dans l'autre dimension. Mais toi, que veux-tu faire? Je préviens, détruire une planète n'est pas dans mon programme.   
Oui, que voulait-il? Lui-même ne savait pas. Il avait maintenant une soeur qui était d'ailleurs bien supérieure à lui au point de vue des pouvoirs. Détruire ce monde. Soudain, il se posa une question qui l'étonna. Pour se venger de qui? Jénova de s'être servie de lui, mais elle était morte. De cette planète qui l'avait rejeté car il était différent? Mais justement, il n'y avait jamais appartenu car il venait d'une autre dimension. De la race des humains? Mais son père était humain, d'après Xélana. De même que sa mère, qui était juste une sorcière.  
Alors il se rendit compte d'une chose. On l'avait rejeté, mais lui aussi avait tout fait pour en cherchant à détruire ce monde. Maintenant, il n'avait plus sa place ici. Il voulait seulement... voir celle qui lui donnerait le jour. Ce n'était pas sa mère. Mais c'était le seul lien qu'il avait avec son passé.   
Xélana le regardait. Il lui rappelait Seifer quand il se sentait coupable d'avoir tué des innocents lorsque il avait était envoûté. Après tout, il n'avait pas dû avoir un enfance facile. Et puis Jénova s'était bien servie de lui, aussi. Non, il ne devait pas fuir ce qu'il avait fait, mais il pourrait se racheter en l'aidant à sauver sa dimension.  
-Je sais ce qu'on va faire, dit-elle d'un ton enthousiaste. Tu vas venir avec moi dans l'autre dimension pour sauver celle qui deviendra notre mère. En plus, comme ça, tu sauveras le monde. Maintenant, il faut juste trouver la machine que Hojo a dû construire.  
Je suis sûre qu'Edéa sera contente de rencontrer un sorcier. Et puis, tu t'entendras sûrement avec Seifer et Squall... Après, reprit-elle d'un ton sérieux, ce sera à toi de choisir ta vie. Le problème, c'est que l'on a aucun indice sur cette machine.   
Il la regarda. Sauver le monde. Il avait ri en l'entendant parler. De toute façon, sa décision était prise. Il suivrait Xélana. Après tout, il avait suivi Jénova parce qu'il croyait en elle. Or, il n'avait été qu'un pion. Au moins, il savait que Xélana était sincère.  
-Je te suis. Et puis, je suis curieux de rencontrer les personnes qui deviendront nos parents.  
Soudain, elle repensa à Laguna. Il devait savoir maintenant qu'il était grand-père avant l'âge.  
-Attends, tu vas également rencontrer celui qui deviendra notre grand-père. Je n'ose imaginer la tête qu'il a dû faire quand il a su qu'il était déjà vieux avant l'âge.   
Un grand-père! Il avait même un grand-père. Décidément, il n'avait pas fini d'en apprendre.   
-Mais cette machine, on ne sait pas où elle se trouve, observa-t-il.  
-Et puis, il y a le problème des moyens de transports pour faire des recherches efficaces. Il n'y a pas un vaisseau dans cette dimension qui pourrait nous emmener où on voudrait en un rien de temps?  
Il y en avait bien un, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une solution.  
-Il y a le Hautvent, mais il est à Cloud et à sa bande. Et puis, Rufus est déjà parti, si ça se trouve.  
-Tu veux me faire plaisir? Essaye d'être optimiste.  
Optimiste? Non, il était simplement objectif ou réaliste.  
-Moi, je vais manger quelque chose, j'ai faim. Tu viens, Seph?  
-Non.  
Il n'avait pas tant changé, pensa-t-elle. Elle allait descendre à l'auberge, quand elle entendit des voix en bas.  
-Si, cela fait deux jours qu'ils sont ici. La jeune fille vient seulement de sortir ce matin. On commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Mais vous-même, vous voulez rester ici?   
Cloud! Et une partie de sa bande était là. Soudain, une jeune fille se précipita sur elle.  
-Enfin, tu vas pouvoir me dire comment tu fais pour te servir de la magie sans matéria.  
Elle reconnaissait l'excitée qui jouait aux ninjas. Visiblement, elle n'était pas là pour se battre.  
-Yuffie, fais gaffe à elle. On sait toujours pas si de quel côté elle est.  
-Génial, le père de Marlène, l'excitée de service, le hérisson blond et celui de Nibelheim. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Si c'est pour vous battre, je suis pas d'humeur.  
-On veut des explications, avança Cloud. D'ailleurs, tu vas nous dire ce qui s'est passé à la Shinra.  
-On peut manger un morceau, d'abord. J'ai faim. Je vous invite?  
Au moins, elle les éloignait de Seph. De toute façon, ils auraient besoin de leur vaisseau s'il l'avaient toujours. Apparemment, ils se méfiaient d'elle. Mais l'excitée avait visiblement trop faim pour refuser quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas à payer.  
Elle les entraîna dans la salle.   
-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez?  
-Qui es-u?  
C'était le gars à la cape rouge qui avait posé la question, à la surprise de ses amis.  
Qu'allait-elle leur répondre? Après tout autant être franc avec eux. Ils pouvaient avoir des infos.  
-Je viens d'une autre dimension. Je suis également une sorcière mais c'est un peu long à expliquer et la soeur jumelle de Séphiroth. J'ai atterri ici par hasard alors que je combattais l'ombre qui a envoûté le président.  
-Une ombre. C'est une ombre qui a envoûté Rufus, s'exclama le gros bras.  
-C'est plus qu'une ombre. Elle a une intelligence, et ses pouvoirs sont extraordinaires. D'ailleurs, elle a tué Jénova pour s'approprier ses pouvoirs, ce qui la rend plus redoutable.  
-Attends, qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu dis la vérité, l'interrompit Cloud. D'abord, à ce que je saches Séphiroth n'a jamais eu de soeur et tu ne lui ressembles absolument pas. D'ailleurs, Hojo nous-même nous a dit qu'il était son père.  
Alors, il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il vit Séphiroth qui se tenait devant lui et qui rigolait. Ce rire silencieux, mais qui secouait tout son corps. Cloud allait sortir son épée de son fourreau, mais Xélana fut plus rapide que lui en détachant le fourreau de son dos avec sa propre épée. Les autres commençaient à sortir leur armes, mais ils durent constater qu'elles avaient aussi disparu. Ils se retrouvaient désarmés devant Séphiroth. Mais lui aussi, son arme avait disparu.  
-Xélana, tu veux me rendre mon masamune, que je puisse me défendre.   
-Rectification, que l'on puisse le tuer, compléta Cloud.   
-Vous vouliez des explications, non, et j'étais en train de vous les donner. Quant à toi, Seph, si tu veux aller dans l'autre dimension, on aura besoin de leur vaisseau. Vous m'excuserez, mais je les garde. Quelqu'un veut ajouter quelque chose?  
-Que tu es trop gentille, soeurette, ironisa Séphiroth. Bon, je me tiens tranquille.  
-Et vous?  
-Dis, tu les fais comment, tes tours de magies sans matéria?  
-Yuffie, arrête de faire la gamine, répondit le baraqué. Cloud, essaye de te tenir tranquille. On ne risque rien à écouter ce qu'ils veulent.  
Un regard furieux contre Séphiroth fut l'unique réponse du jeune homme.  
-Tu es vraiment sa soeur? demanda l'homme à la cape rouge.  
-Bon, tu disais que Jénova était morte, reprit Cloud en gardant un oeil sur Séphiroth.  
-Oui. Maintenant, cette ombre va vouloir voyager dans les dimensions pour posséder une fille qui a hérité de tous les pouvoirs des sorcières de ma dimension. A mon avis, si elle réussit, elle deviendra imbattable, et je ne donnes pas cher de la vie de toutes les dimensions.  
-Si on arrive à la battre, ironisa Seph.   
-Pour voyager dans les dimensions, c'est de la magie? demanda Yuffie, vivement intéressée.  
-Non, c'est une machine que Hojo a dû construire. Justement, il faut retrouver cette machine, mais on n'a aucun indice.  
-Ça pourrait être la ville des anciens. Les autres sont partis suivre la Shinra avec le Hautvent et ils avaient l'air de se diriger par là. Mais peut-on seulement tuer cette ombre? demanda Barret.  
-Je peux le faire, assura Xélana, qui n'en était pas vraiment sûre au fond d'elle-même.  
-Attends. Pourquoi tu voudrais sauver le monde? demanda Cloud, furieux. Je n'ai pas oublié tout ce que ton frère a fait. Il a brûlé mon village, il a tué ma mère et Aéris. Et il faudrait que l'on vous aide à tuer un ennemi dont on n'est même pas sûr des intentions?  
-Il a tué tous ceux du taudis 7 pour s'assurer que l'on lui échapperait. Cela devrait suffire comme preuve, assura son ami. Ecoutes Cloud, le calma Barret, je te comprends mais là, on n'a pas le choix. On a un ennemi en commun. Nous, on a le vaisseau mais on n'est pas de taille à le battre. En plus, je ne fais pas confiance à Séphiroth mais à sa soeur. J'ai bien vu comment elle a réagi avec Marlène malgré que je la menaçais.   
-De plus, elle a pas voulu que Séphiroth me tue à Nibelheim, hasarda le vampire qui parlait enfin.  
-Et puis je veux savoir comment elle fait sans matéria renchérit Yuffie.   
-... J'appelles les autres. Mais tu as intérêt à t'assurer de ton frère.  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Seph est toujours du côté des plus fort, plaisanta-t-elle.  
Elle n'a pas tort, pensa l'intéressé. Il était là parce que c'était sa soeur, mais peut-être aussi parce qu'elle était une déesse de la destruction et certainement plus forte que lui.

_Chapitre 11: Bataille aérienne_

Le Hautvent, c'était pas aussi rapide que l'Hydre, mais il était plus impressionnant. Mais la tension régnait à bord. Elle se tenait à côté de Seph sur la plate-forme extérieure. Il n'avait pratiquement rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Il faut dire que les autres se méfiaient, et cela se comprenait. Si elle avait bien compris, il avait tué une de leurs amies, mais, cela, ils ne l'avaient jamais pardonné.   
Quant à elle, elle savait désormais à quoi s'en tenir pour Seph. Pour lui, la famille était importante. C'était un moyen de se dire qu'il n'était pas tout seul. En fait, il était plus fragile qu'il ne voulait le paraître.  
-BEURKKKKKKKKKK.  
Celle qui s'appelait Yuffie était arrivée. Elle ne supportait vraiment pas les voyages. Elle restait appuyée à la rambarde pour ensuite s'écrouler verte sur le sol de l'appareil.  
-Si ma soeur avait ressemblé à ça, je ne l'aurais sûrement pas suivie, commenta Seph, très sérieux.   
-En fait, tu viens sauver le monde parce que tu veux me protéger, non, demanda Xélana.  
-Peut-être. Sauver le monde. C'est bien la dernière chose que j'aurais imaginée, il y a deux jours. Mais toi, tu voulais quoi faire lorsque tu as tué Ultimécia?  
-Lorsque je l'ai tuée, j'ai voulu y aller seule. Sur le coup, je croyais que cela serait mieux. En fait, je me rends compte maintenant que je voulais le faire car je voulais me prouver que je méritais de vivre. Tu sais, lorsque, j'ai hérité de ces pouvoirs maudits, sur le coup, j'avais vraiment envie de tout détruire. Puis, 'ai pensé aux gens que j'avais rencontré. Des gens qui se battaient pour les autres et qui avaient confiance en la vie. Ils reconnaissaient leur erreurs quand ils en faisaient. Mais cela n'altérait en rien leur volonté de se battre pour ce en quoi ils croyaient.   
-En plus d'avoir une soeur trop généreuse, elle est philosophe. Tiens, on a dépassé le village des archéologues. On ne doit plus être loin.  
-Je vais voir les autres. Il ne nous font pas tous confiance et ça peut avoir des mauvaises conséquences pour la bataille.   
Décidément, ce vaisseau était impressionnant. Elle arriva à la cabine de pilotage. Ils étaient tous là. Ils formaient un vrai groupe. Chacun était différent, mais ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres.  
-Barre à tribord  
-Oui, capitaine.  
Elle regarda la technologie de ce vaisseau. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas aussi attardés qu'elle le pensait. Mais, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas Virgule se matérialisa. Oh, non! il avait vu le loup intello. Il faisait maintenant le gros dos.Il allait lui planter ses griffes. Elle n'eut que le temps de le retenir par le collier.  
-MIAOUUOUO.  
-Tu as qu'à reprendre ta forme de G-Force et je te laisse.  
Tout le monde s'était retourné en entendant un chat! Elle le retenait pas son collier et on devinait que c'était pas un chat ordinaire. Alors, il disparut lorsqu'il vit sa maîtresse le menacer.  
-Ouah, c'était quoi?  
Yuffie était arrivée complètement verte et elle se tenait à la porte.  
-C'est rien, juste une invocation un peu trop désobéissante. Mais elle s'est calmée.  
-Les animaux sur le Hautvent sont tolérés s'ils restent en place, fit remarquer le capitaine.  
-Désolé, ça arrivera plus. Mais il a beau être un chat spécial, il a des réactions naturelles face à ce qui ressemble à un chien.  
Alors, on entendit un rire. Barret rigolait devant la mine qu'avait le "chien" visiblement vexé.  
-Bon... Je suis en haut.  
Elle partit aussitôt, laissant les autres perplexes ou vexés. Red XIII avait soupiré en silence lorsqu'elle l'avait parlé de chien. Yuffie était affalée au milieu du chemin, soutenue par Tifa. Barret éclatait de rire. La peluche se serait sûrement roulée par terre de rire si elle avait pu. Le capitaine était trop absorbé à la navigation. Cloud et Vincent se taisaient, mais on voyait bien que la fille les intriguait au plus haut point.   
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Il y a eu des problèmes, en bas?  
-Oh, seulement Virgule qui a voulu planter ses griffes dans Red XIII. En plus, j'ai parlé de chien. Certains l'ont pris à la rigolade, mais d'autres se sont vexés.  
-Mais c'est quoi ce chat? Il s'était bien transformé en une sorte d'Ifrit.  
-A l'origine, ce n'était qu'un simple chat. Mais, quand j'étais petite et que j'apprenais la magie, je lui ai donné le pouvoir de mimer les invocations. Il en a pris la forme spirituelle et l'intelligence. Mais des fois, ses instincts reprennent le dessus, surtout lorsqu'il voit un chien ou que je suis en danger.   
-Bon sang, c'est quoi?  
Xélana vit ce qui avait surpris Seph. Deux dirigeables qui rappelaient le Hautvent, mais en beaucoup mieux équipés. C'étaient des vaisseaux qui avaient été prévus pour le combat. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance, face à ces deux monstres métalliques.  
-Je vais détourner l'attention du premier. Quand à toi, va prévenir les autres sans t'engueuler avec eux. Et prends Virgule. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me gêne. Le chat était réapparu devant elle alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas demandé.   
-Attends, tu vas pas...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de la retenir que ses ailes s'étaient matérialisés et qu'elle s'envolait. Bon sang, elle ne réfléchissait jamais. Elle préférait foncer tête baissée.   
Il s'engouffra dans le vaisseau et se dirigea avec la cabine de pilotage. Visiblement, ils ne les avaient pas vus.  
-Il y a deux vaisseaux Shinra qui sont juste derrière vous.  
Chacun se retourna vers Séphiroth, visiblement surpris de le voir ici. C'est tout juste s'ils avaient faits attention à ce qu'il avait dit. Enfin, l'un d'entre eux réagit.  
-QUOI? Vite, faites un demi-tour sur...  
-Attendez, capitaine, je n'ai rien sur mes écrans-radars.  
-Bon sang, je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance, cria Cloud. Tu nous prépares un de tes mauvais coup.  
Allez, il ne le croyait pas. Et Xélana qui était partie seule risquer sa vie pour ses idiots.   
-Non... Non... C'est vrai. Je... les ai vus.  
Yuffie s'était ramenée, complètement malade. Au moins, elle les avait convaincus.  
Alors, des écrans visualisèrent l'arrière. Ce qu'ils virent les étonna tous. Xélana en train d'affronter seule le vaisseau le plus éloigné, qu'elle canardait à coups de magie. Mais celui-ci était blindé et elle avait du mal à l'atteindre.  
-On n'a pas le choix. Il faut attaquer le deuxième tout de suite. Il faut espérer que Xélana tiendra assez longtemps.  
-Ne t'en fais pour elle. Vous feriez mieux de vous inquiéter pour vous.  
-Tu ne te comptes pas dans le lot, ironisa Cloud.  
-Au pire, je ressuscite, contrairement aux faibles humains.  
-Bon, tu vas m'aborder le premier vaisseau, Cid, reprit Cloud, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Les autres, vous venez avec moi.  
Que devait-il faire? Xélana était seule contre le vaisseau. Elle ne tiendrait pas. Il fallait lui venir en aide, mais comment?  
-Miaou.  
Virgule! Il pourrait peut-être se transformer en une invocation volante. D'ailleurs, le chat avait visiblement compris, et il le précédait sur la plate-forme. Les autres virent le chat puis Séphiroth se jeter dans le vide. Sur le coup, personne n'avait compris. Mais il réapparut sur le dos d'un Bahamut qui s'envolait vers le deuxième vaisseau.  
-C'est le chat, ajouta Red XIII pour leur expliquer.  
-Je me disais aussi. Séphiroth, se tuer en se jetant dans le vide, c'était trop beau, rajouta Cloud. Bon, pendant qu'ils s'occupent du deuxième vaisseau, nous, on s'infiltre dans le premier.   
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bon sang, elle avait beau invoquer ses sortilèges, un écran magique semblait protéger le vaisseau. Quant à songer transpercer le ballon, il ne fallait pas y songer. Il était blindé.  
D'ailleurs, le vaisseau envoyait sur elle toutes ses munitions. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à les éviter. Elle rasait la coque sous le tirs des soldats juste au moment où qu'elle entendit un sifflement. Ils avaient envoyé des missiles. Elle ne pouvait pas les éviter. D'un côté les tirs ennemis, de l'autres les missiles.  
Elle réfléchissait à un moyen de s'échapper, quand les missiles explosèrent devant elle. Mais pourquoi ils avaient explosé si tôt? Alors, elle comprit en voyant Seph sur le dos d'un Bahamut qui ne pouvait être que Virgule. Mais même l'attaque de Virgule ne servait à rien contre l'écran magique.  
-Xélana, tu as pas un sortilège pour détruire cet écran?  
-J'ai bien des anti-sorts, mais cela n'aura d'effet que durant quelques secondes sur une telle barrière.  
-Utilise-les. Moi, j'enverrai un sortilège de foudre sur l'enveloppe du ballon.  
Mais oui, c'était tout simple. Le métal conduirait l'électricité qui atteindrait le dirigeable.  
Elle s'envola vers l'avant du vaisseau, où l'écran était le plus faible. Elle s'envoya un sort de triple avant d'envoyer ses anti-sorts les plus puissants. Oui, cela marchait. L'écran avait disparu puis avait réapparu l'espace d'un instant. Puis, il s'était reformé. Mais que faisait Seph? Il n'avait pas eu le temps? Alors, une balle la faucha à l'aile. Elle ne pouvait plus voler et tomba dans le vide pour... Atterrir dans les bras de Seph.  
-Décidément, cela devient une habitude que tu me sauves la vie.  
-Normal, tu ne réfléchis pas assez pendant un combat.  
Ils retournèrent sur le Hautvent. La bande à Cloud avait fait du bon travail et les deux vaisseaux s'écrasaient maintenant sur le sol.  
Xélana et Virgule retrouvèrent leur forme normale sous le regard impressionné des autres.   
-Xélana, comment tu fais ça? Tu pourrais m'apprendre tes tours de magie?  
Tiens, elle n'était plus malade.  
-J'ai la magie dans le sang, c'est tout. Je ne pense pas que tu pourrais réussir.  
-Ohhhhhhh.  
-Par contre, Seph, Virgule t'a adopté. C'est assez étonnant. Même avec mon petit ami, il ne s'entend pas.  
-Bon, on se remet en route. Je vais voir l'équipage. Sans leur capitaine, ils commencent à paniquer.  
Cloud et Tifa regardaient Séphiroth et Xélana, incrédules. Elle avait un petit ami? Cette sorcière? Il devait être impressionnant. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la fille qui se tenait devant eux.  
-Tu lui fais confiance? demanda Tifa.   
-Séphiroth, sûrement pas. Elle, je n'en sais rien. Il y a en elle quelque chose d'extrêmement puissant, mais je n'arrive pas à le définir.

_Chapitre 12: Retour à la BGU_

Ils étaient arrivés. Une étrange forêt puis juste derrière des ruines d'un village qui avait dû abriter une civilisation très avancée. Soudain, elle sentît quelque chose.   
-Nos invités sont déjà là. Il va falloir faire vite.  
-Comment tu sais ça? demanda la peluche.  
-Entre dieux de la destruction, il y a toujours une communication, lui répondit ironiquement Séphiroth.   
-Quoi, une déesse de la des...  
Yuffie avait l'air de paniquer. Alors, Xélana se tourna vers Cloud:  
-Je comprendrai si vous ne voulez pas venir. Décidez-vous maintenant.  
Alors il regarda cette fille. Une déesse de la destruction? Ça expliquait pourquoi Séphiroth la suivait. Elle allait donc les trahir.  
-On viens, mais uniquement pour s'assurer que vous ne préparez pas un mauvais coup, trancha-t-il.  
Il n'y avait personne! Ils avaient inspecté les ruines, mais rien. Pourtant, elle sentait bien sa présence et Seph pouvait aussi la ressentir maintenant. Mais ils avaient explorés toutes les ruines.  
-Non, il reste une sorte d'autel qui est sous terre, s'il existe encore.  
-Bon, on y va, Seph.  
Cloud était juste derrière. Il avait entendu avec quelle indifférence il avait parlé de l'endroit où était morte Aéris. Aéris. Il ne l'avait même pas vengée. Pire, ils étaient ensemble pour battre un ennemi commun.  
-Tu sais, Cloud, Aéris aurait été fière de ta conduite.  
Tifa. Elle avait devinait ce qui le tortureait. Fière, vraiment, d'être avec un assassin?  
-Elle aurait été fière que tu laisses ta vengeance de côté pour sauver des vies.   
Aéris. Elle était partie pour les sauver. Oui, elle pensait toujours aux autres avant elle. Elle ne lui en voudrait peut-être pas. Mais, ensuite, une fois Rufus tué, il se chargerait de lui.  
Ils arrivèrent à l'autel. Oui, ils étaient bien là. Il y avait Hojo et Rufus.  
-Hojo, il est pas mort!  
C'était Vincent qui avait dit ça. Apparemment, Seph n'était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes avec lui.  
-Il est détesté de tout le monde, ce gars, constata Xélana.  
-C'est un fou qui préfère sacrifier des vies humaines pour la science, continua Cloud.  
Pourtant, elle avait beau regarder, nulle part elle ne voyait une machine comme elle avait vu dans le bâtiment à Timber. Pourtant, Hojo devait en avoir fait une. Et puis, elle ressentait cette étrange source de magie. Alors, elle comprit. Ce n'était pas Hojo qui avait construit la machine. Cela devait être dans sa dimension. D'ailleurs, elle distinguait déjà un cercle de lumière qui se formait.  
-Hojo n'a pas dû finir de construire sa machine. Par contre, ceux de mon monde vont sûrement essayer d'ouvrir un passage. Cette fois, plus une minute à perdre.  
-Nous, on s'occupe d'Hojo, commença Cloud. On vous laisse Rufus.   
Alors, ils s'élancèrent. Hojo les vit et, tout de suite, il se transforma en une espèce de serpent.  
Quant à Xélana et Séphiroth, ils continuèrent vers Rufus. Xélana eut juste le temps d'élever devant le passage un mur de glace qui bloqua Rufus.  
-Tu allais pas nous quitter sans nous dire au revoir, ironisa Seph.  
-Vous. Vous croyez me battre. Alors, il perça mur de glace par un sort basique de feu et traversa le passage. Xélana avait juste eu le temps d'envoyer un sort d'Ultima qui s'était perdu dans le passage, qui avait vacillé sous l'effet du choc. Tant pis, ils n'avaient plus le choix. Le passage allait se refermer et ils n'avaient pas le choix.  
-Seph, tu veux toujours me suivre?  
-Je croyais qu'il fallait sauver le monde. En tout cas, au moins celle qui deviendra notre mère.  
Ils s'élancèrent en même temps dans le cercle de lumière, qui se referma juste derrière eux.  
Quant à Clad, il venait juste d'achever Hojo par un Omnislash quand il vit le passage se refermer. Bon sang, ils avaient laissé partir Séphiroth et sa soeur. Pardon, Aéris, pardon. Il avait échoué dans sa vengeance. Cet assassin s'en était encore tiré. Soudain, une lumière à la place où le passage s'était ouvert se forma et prit une apparence humaine:  
-Aéris!  
Son fantôme? Elle se tenait devant lui transparente. Toujours ce visage souriant et indulgent.   
"Tu n'as rien à te pardonner. Il faut laisser faire le destin."   
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tout défilait autour d'eux à une vitesse hallucinante. Ils ne distinguaient que des formes floues.  
Enfin, ils virent une lumière et ils atterrirent.  
-Bon sang, on n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber.  
Seph regardait Xélana. Elle se réjouissait d'être tombée... Dans une espèce de réservoir!  
-Tu comprends pas, c'est la BGU, c'est chez moi, dit-elle en riant.  
Ils avaient atterri au niveau MD. Mais une balle siffla juste au-dessus d'elle et la ramena à la réalité. Seph fut le premier à atteindre le rivage et à envoyer un sortilège de glacier 3 dans la tête du tireur.  
Mais déjà, il recevait une pluie de coups lancée par une étrange arme.  
-Seifer, arrête.  
Cette voix. Cette voix. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être sa voix. Et pourtant, elle arrivait en nageant au milieu du réservoir.  
-Xélana. Bon sang, tu tombes toujours là où on s'y attend le moins.  
Il sauta dans le réservoir pour la rejoindre, la serrer dans ses bras, riant malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.  
-Alors, je n'y comprends plus rien.  
Il s'était attendu à se battre contre Rufus et il s'étaient retrouvés en face d'un tireur d'élite avec des allures de cow-boy et devant un homme que visiblement connaissait bien Xélana.   
D'ailleurs, celle-ci arrivait, suivi de l'idiot qui avait sauté dans le réservoir pour la rejoindre.  
-Merde, Irvine, je l'avais oublié, constata Seifer.  
Il avait été assommé devant le sortilège que lui avait envoyé le jeune homme. Il avait des longs cheveux argentés. Son regard était étrangement vert. Mais ce qui l'impressionnait le plus, c'était son sabre. Xélana devait le connaître. Il lança un sort de Soin Max à Irvine qui se remettait.  
-Bon sang, je suis mort ou quoi. Un ange. Xélana!.  
-Eh non, je suis bien là, Irvine. Par contre, la prochaine fois, évite de tirer sur l'ange.   
-Attends, Xélana, il faut que tu m'expliques, demanda Seph. Qui sont ces gens?  
-Seph, je te présente Seifer, mon petit ami, et voici Irvine un autre ami. Seifer, Irvine, je vous présente Seph, mon frère jumeau. Il m'a sauvé la vie à deux reprises déjà.  
-Quoi!  
Au moins, les présentations étaient faites, pensa-t-il ironiquement.  
-Il est classe, ton sabre, avança le cow-boy. Et puis, je préfère savoir que tu es son frère et que tu es de notre côté. Laisse-moi deviner, tu es aussi aimable que Squall, voyant l'impassibilité de l'inconnu.  
-C'est sensé être un compliment?  
- Oui, répondit Xélana. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
-Eh bien, les mystiques de Timber ont essayé d'attaquer la BGU. On n'avait plus entendu parler d'eux depuis que tu avais disparu. Puis, voilà une heure, ils ont débarqué comme par magie dans les sous-sols de la BGU. Edéa a découvert qu'ils voulaient la machine cachée dans l'ancienne "coque" de Norg pour faire venir cette ombre. On a mis Linoa en sécurité puis, avec Squall et les autres, on est descendus. Mais ils avaient eu le temps de la mettre en marche. On l'a démolie. Puis, on s'est divisés en plusieurs groupes pour éliminer les autres mystiques qui s'étaient enfuis en voyant que leur ombre n'arrivait pas.  
Xélana ne sentait même pas sa présence. Il n'était pas ici! Alors, elle pensa au sort d'Ultima qui avait fait vaciller le cercle de lumière. Cela avait du créer un dysfonctionnement.  
-Par contre, continua Irvine, d'un coup, on a vu le passage s'ouvrir et quelque chose tomber dans le réservoir. Désolé, mais moi, je tire d'abord et je regarde ensuite. Par contre, Seph, je sais à quoi m'attendre la prochaine fois que je m'en prends à ta soeur.  
-Cette Linoa, c'est elle qui deviendra notre mère? demanda Seph à sa soeur.  
Elle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Irvine reprenait.  
-Mais, toi, Xélana, comment ce fait-il que tu débarques ici après quatre semaine et en plus, tu as trouvé un futur beau-frère à Seifer?  
-Bon, on va trouver les autres, l'interrompit Seifer, ignorant la boutade. Par contre, toi, je te quitte plus, en serrant Xélana de joie et encore toute trempée dans ses bras.   
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Alors, Squall? Demanda Cid.  
-On a inspecté tout le niveau MD mais apparemment, l'ombre n'est pas arrivée à destination. Je ne pense pas que tu risques quelque chose, Linoa fit-il d'une voix protectrice.  
Il ne manque plus que Seifer et Irvine. Il nous ont dit qu'eux non plus ne l'avaient pas trouvé. Par contre, il ont trouvé un indice. On en saura peut-être plus.  
-Squall, je vais très bien. Il ne peut rien m'arriver tant que mon chevalier servant sera là. D'ailleurs, l'ascenseur est en train de remonter, ça doit être...  
Alors, il vit Linoa courir vers l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir. Seifer trempé et Irvine en sortirent suivi d'un homme et...  
-Tu es vivante!  
-Xélana, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.  
Zell lui envoyait une grande tape à l'épaule. Selphie et Linoa s'était jetées dans ses bras et elle en était tombé par terre. Quistis l'avait aidée à se relever en la serrant.  
-C'est ça, votre indice, plaisanta Squall. Bon retour à la BGU, Xélana.  
Séphiroth n'en revenait pas de voir comment les amis de Xélana étaient heureux de la revoir. Pourtant, ils savaient qui elle était, mais visiblement, ils l'acceptaient tout de même .  
-Alors, tu es le fils d'Ultimécia. Merci d'avoir sauvé Xélana.   
Il se retourna, une étrange femme se tenait devant lui . Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux longs noirs. Elle avait de la dignité, mais pourtant son regard ne reflétait que de la douceur.  
Quand chacun avait entendu le nom d'Ultimécia, il s'était retourné.  
-Ce n'est rien.  
-Si tu veux, tu peux rester ici. De toute façon, tu t'es trop attaché à Xélana pour vouloir la quitter. Squall, réunion sur la plate-forme. On a des détails à mettre au point.  
Tout le monde le regardait alors que le femme était déjà repartie. Finalement, ce fut Linoa qui coupa le silence.  
-Je vois que tu es aussi expressif que ton père. Je devrais être plutôt fière de savoir que j'aurai un fils comme toi.  
-Euh... Merci.  
Ainsi, c'était cette jeune fille. Oui, il ressentait en elle une aura puissante mais qu'elle ne savait pas utiliser. Mais il lisait aussi une étrange lumière en elle.  
Squall avait rougi lorsque sa petite amie avait parlé. Et lui serait donc son père. Il avait deviné en lui un vrai guerrier.  
Et cette mystérieuse femme, il était sûr qu'elle l'avait mis à jour. Et, pourtant, elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Décidément, cette dimension lui promettait bien des surprises.  
-Seph, tu viens avec nous pour la réunion?  
Xélana. Sa vie avait basculé le jour où une petite girouette s'était ramenée dans sa vie, pensa-t-il.  
-Cela nous fait un autre beau ténébreux dans la bande, plaisanta Selphie.  
-Selphie, arrête, la réprimanda Quistis.  
Toute la bande était déjà repartie dans l'escalier, sauf Linoa et Squall, ainsi que les frères et soeurs.  
-T'en fais pas. Elle est toujours comme ça, rassura Linoa. Par contre, Xélana, tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt, ce que tu savais. Cela aurait éviter pas mal d'ennui. Et ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je ne risque rien avec mon beau ténébreux, fit-elle en se jetant dans les bras de Squall.  
-Tu devras venir à la réunion avec nous, Seph. On doit mettre au point un plan.  
Que lui avait dit Xélana? Qu'il s'entendrait très bien avec Squall.   
-Je sais à qui je ressemble, maintenant.  
-Je te l'avais dis. Aussi optimiste, rit Xélana.  
Linoa rit aussi de bon coeur puis finalement Squall. Les quatre s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur.   
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Dong zet homme ezt zurement danz notre monde au zu de mez détegteurs occultes.  
Ils avaient fait venir Geyser. Linoa et Xélana étaient toujours aussi peu rassurées devant "ce sadique de la science". Par contre, Séphiroth trouvait qu'il avait déniché la caricature d'Hojo mais en plus ridicule.  
Que ferait-il une fois l'ombre vaincue? En quelque heures, il avait eu tout ce qu'il désirait, une soeur, une famille, le sentiment... d'être humain, mais pourtant, il sentait un étrange vide en lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pensa à toutes ses victimes qu'il avait faites au nom d'une mère hypothétique, à toutes ces vies prises pour une utopie. Et, lui, il était là, vivant... Alors que tant d'autres personnes auraient mieux mérité de vivre.  
-Donc il serait retourné dans cet immeuble à Timber, demanda Xélana, dubitative. Mais pourquoi? Est-ce un accident ou l'a-t-il voulu? Lors de l'examen Seed... au fait, on a réussi l'examen?  
Chacun la regarda. Ils étaient au bord d'une nouvelle guerre occulte, Xélana venait de revenir avec un frère et tout ce qu'elle demandait était le résultat des examens Seeds.  
-Vues les circonstances, nous avons annulé l'épreuve, lui répondit Squall. Mais il y a plus important, il faut prévoir un plan avant que l'ombre ne fasse des siennes. D'abord, est-il possible de la tuer?  
-A mon avis, il y n'a aucune possibilité de le tuer, commença Xélana. Il est complètement immortel. On ne peut le blesser physiquement ou par la magie. Cherchez une autre solution.  
-Rassurant, ironisa Zell. Mais si on peut pas le tuer, on fait quoi?  
-Zi faut l'envozer dang une dimenzion vide!  
Tout le monde se retourna vers le scientifique avec un regard d'espoir. Il tenta de s'expliquer, mais personne ne comprit rien. Finalement, ce fut son assistant qui dut s'expliquer.  
-Le professeur a beaucoup étudié les dimensions, et il pense même pouvoir réparer la machine à voyager entre deux mondes à partir des restes. En fait, toutes les dimensions ne sont pas habitées. Il existe des dimensions vides de toute vie. C'est le néant. Puisqu'on ne peut pas le tuer, on peut l'enfermer à jamais dans une autre dimension d'où il ne pourra s'échapper.  
-Ça, c'est une idée, approuva Selphie, mais on peut pas lui demander d'y aller en lui offrant des fleurs.  
-Il y a deux solutions. Soit il reprend sa forme d'ombre et on peut l'envoyer sous cette forme avec un peu de chance. Soit quelqu'un devient son hôte et, gardant suffisamment de lucidité, va plonger dans le tunnel dimensionnel, résuma Xélana.  
-La deuxième solution est hors de question, Xélana, lui répondit Seifer. De toute façon, il a une influence sur tous les êtres, si j'ai bien compris.  
-Sauf Xélana, le contredit Seph.  
-Non, laisse tomber cette idée, l'interrompit Edéa. Elle n'aura aucun moyen de retour.   
-Donc, il faut qu'il soit sous sa forme d'ombre, c'est-à-dire qu'il soit en train de changer d'enveloppe humaine, continua Xélana. Mais lui-même évite de trop changer de corps. Il faut qu'il y trouve un intérêt.  
-Comme un sorcier, l'interrompit Seph.  
Xélana sursauta à cette idée. Elle avait déjà perdu sa mère, elle ne perdrait pas son frère.  
-Quoi! Tu vas pas faire ça. Et si toi aussi tu étais envoûté, tu...  
-Ecoute, je ne crois pas qu'on aie le choix. Il y a bien Linoa, mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour voir celle qui sera notre mère se faire tuer. Quant à toi, il se doutera de quelque chose. Et je ne vois pas d'autres sorcières dans les environs. Et, puis, rien n'échouera, il s'agit juste de servir d'appât. Et puis, sauver ce monde sera comme me sauver moi aussi...  
Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Oui, il se sentait coupable de ses crimes, et sauver ce monde serait racheter ses fautes. Soit, de toute façon, il faudrait juste intervenir avant qu'il ne soit possédé.  
-Okay... Fit-elle d'une voix lasse. Mais n'oublie qu'il y a au moins une personne dans ce monde qui veut te revoir.  
-Je n'oublierai pas.   
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Toute la bande à Squall embarqua dans l'Hydre, suivie de Seph. Geyser avait réparé la machine vestige des ruines ancêtres de Centra que Norg avait récupéré. Une fois de plus, ils allaient sauver le monde, leur fit remarquer Selphie. Par contre, ils avaient tous été d'accord pour que Linoa reste ici. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle ne devienne Ultimécia.  
Xélana avait hésité sur le plan. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et puis, une chose l'inquiétait et juste avant de partir, elle chercha Ellone qui était à la bibliothèque.  
-Vous n'êtes pas encore partie, s'étonna celle-ci.  
-Non, il fallait que je te vois. J'ai une question. Si on envoie cette ombre dans une autre dimension, Linoa ne deviendra pas Ultimécia et...  
-Cela créera simplement une nouvelle ligne temporelle mais toi, tu appartiens à ce monde ainsi que ton frère. Non, fit-elle rassurante, tu ne disparaîtra pas sous nos yeux. On ne peut changer l'avenir comme on veut car il n'a pas encore été déterminé. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on va modifier notre avenir que le temps en sera bouleversé.  
-Merci, dit elle reconnaissante. Mais, dès fois, cela me travaille tellement de savoir que je viens d'une autre époque.  
Alors, elle alla rejoindre les autres. Ellone lui avait enlevé un doute de l'esprit. Pourtant, en partant, elle eut l'étrange impression d'oublier quelque chose derrière elle. Par le hublot de l'hydre, elle vit la BGU, tout son monde, disparaître petit à petit de sa vue.

_Chapitre 13: Désespoir_

Il ne pensait à rien si ce n'est qu'il allait pouvoir sauver son monde d'où il était originaire. Pourtant, cela lui paraissait égoïste. Il avait failli détruire le monde de Cloud. Or, il en était parti, le laissant comme tel, alors qu'il allait sauver ce monde qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures.  
Xélana n'arrêtait pas de regarder Seph du le coin de l'oeil. Un mauvais pressentiment. Il y allait avoir des victimes, elle en était sûre. Mais ni elle ni Linoa n'avaient eu de vision. Pourtant, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle sentait un vide de plus en plus grand. Elle regarda la photo, qui avait maintenant autant voyagé qu'elle.  
Squall n'arrêtait pas de s'inquiéter pour Xélana. Linoa lui avait dit de la surveiller car elle avait eu un étrange pressentiment à son sujet, mais aucune vision. Il avait prévenu Seifer, mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas vraiment cru, trop heureux de l'avoir retrouvée.   
-Qu'est-ce qui il y a? Demanda Seifer à sa petite amie en s'asseyant près d'elle.  
-J'en sais rien, c'est ça le problème, j'en sais rien, fit-elle de sa voix trop neutre nota-t-il.  
-Tu sais, quand tout sera fini, je t'emmènerai dans le meilleur resto de Balamb. On fêtera dignement ton retour (silence). Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que cela ne fait pas plaisir.  
-C'est pas ça mais j'ai l'impression que... je ne reviendrai pas à la BGU.  
-Quoi! Mais c'est absurde. Tu vas revenir ce soir et...  
Il la vit pleurer silencieusement et il la serra dans ses bras et lui dit.  
-Je t'aime, et jamais rien ne pourra nous séparer. Tu verras, je serais toujours là. Tiens, il n'y a qu'à prendre aujourd'hui. Tu reviens d'une dimension alors que je te croyais morte. Toi-même, tu n'es pas de notre époque et tu es là. Je te le dis, que ce soit le temps ou l'espace, on sera toujours ensemble.  
-Seifer, je t'aime, lui répondit-elle.   
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ils avaient posé l'Hydre au-dessus du toit. Maintenant, les deux bricoleurs de service, Zell et Selphie préparaient la machine. Xélana, Quistis et Irvine montaient la garde pendant que Squall, Seifer et Seph s'étaient aventurés dans le bâtiment en éclaireurs. Son frère, son père et son petit ami, pensa-t-elle. Tous les trois avaient préféré qu'elle monte bêtement la garde et cela lui pesait.  
-Toi, plus je t'observe et plus je me dis que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette.  
Quistis. Sa prof-amie aussi s'était rendue compte de son attitude.  
-C'est rien, t'en fais pas. Je suis juste anxieuse avant le combat, c'est tout.  
-Si ce n'est que ça, tu ne devrais pas y penser. De toute façon, toi, une fois, dans le combat, tu ne penses plus qu'à gagner et tu n'hésites plus.  
-C'est à peu près pareil pour tout le monde, non?  
-Chez toi, c'est différent. Tu n'aimes pas te battre, enlever une vie. Pourtant, au combat, nous, on fait abstraction de nos sentiments, c'est tout. Toi, au contraire, ils deviennent plus fort. Je penserais même que, au plus profond de toi, tu trouves du plaisir à te battre.   
-Merci pour ce cours de psy. D'habitude, c'est plus Linoa qui s'y pose.  
Alors, le talkie résonna.  
-Allô, Quistis, on l'a repéré. Enfin, c'est plutôt le contraire. On se dirige vers le toit. Soyez prêts.  
Mais la machine n'était pas encore prête. Zell et Selphie s'activaient, mais ils ne pouvaient aller plus vite. Il allait falloir gagner du temps.  
-Bon, c'est parti, ajouta mollement Irvine.  
Chacun se prépara. Ils se tenaient derrière l'Hydre, guettant l'ouverture de la porte qui menait à l'intérieur des studios de télévision. Enfin, après un temps qui leur parut trop long, la porte s'ouvrit. Le trio en sortit. Xélana vit que Seifer était blessé au bras. Mais derrière eux, ils n'entendaient qu'un bruit de pas au ralenti. Alors, ils le virent. Un jeune homme au cheveux blonds dans un élégant costume. Il n'avait rien d'effrayant, pensa Quistis. Par contre, il avait gardé tout son sang-froid et c'est cela qui l'avait inquiété. Mais ils n'hésitèrent pas et encerclèrent le jeune homme.  
-Eh bien, je m'attendais à ce que vous m'ameniez cette chère Linoa, commença-t-il ironiquement. Au lieu de ça, je vous trouve en train de trafiquer cette machine que vous ne savez visiblement pas faire marcher. Allons, qu'espériez-vous? M'envoyer dans un autre monde. Mais je reviendrai toujours. Remarquez, vous m'amenez la possibilité de changer de corps. Celui-ci est vraiment trop snob et je n'en tire plus aucun avantage. Séphiroth, cela t'intéresse-t-il de contribuer à la destruction de ce monde?  
-Laisse tomber. Ce monde, je vais le sauver.  
-Comme c'est touchant. Il a suffi que tu retrouves ta petite soeur pour redevenir ce pauvre humain. Mais, en général, je ne prends pas leur avis en compte. Allons, les enfants, écartez-vous avant que je ne vous fasse mal.  
Mais Seifer et Squall lui portant en même temps en coup de gunblade fut la seule réponse. Il fallait l'assommer de leurs coups pour gagner un peu de temps. Quistis lui envoya un coup de fouet qui le laissa de marbre. Seph et Xélana attendaient leur tour pour envoyer leurs magies les plus puissantes, tandis qu'Irvine visait avec précision le jeune homme.  
-Cette résistance est vaine, pauvre petites créatures.  
Il envoya un sortilège de Maelstrom. Chacun sentit la douleur partout dans leur corps, qui les étourdissait. Ils ne perçurent qu'à peine les sortilèges d'Apocalypse qu'avaient envoyaient le frère et la soeur. Cela étourdit suffisamment Rufus pour que Squall sorte son ultime limit, Lionheart.  
Séphiroth avait rarement vu un tel limit. Les coups pleuvaient sur le corps, dont on avait l'impression qu'il ne devenait qu'un pantin. Mais pourtant, il restait toujours debout, invulnérable, reculant à peine sous l'effet des assauts les plus terribles. Irvine lui avait balancé ses munitions les plus meurtrières mais cela ne lui faisait pas d'effet. Quistis, elle, s'occupa du soin des blessés en lançant son limit mistral.  
Ils étaient tous liés par la même pensée, gagner un peu de temps pour Selphie et Zell, qui voyaient leur compagnons se battre de toutes leurs forces alors qu'eux-mêmes s'acharnaient à mettre en marche cette machine.  
-Vous n'avez donc pas compris, je suis immortel, dieu de la destruction, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi.  
Alors, il s'envoya un sort de double pour lancer deux jugements derniers qui firent le nettoyage parmi ses adversaires. Xélana fut la première à reprendre ses esprits. Elle se remit péniblement debout. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été autant blessée. Pourtant, il fallait continuer. Alors, à ce qu'elle vit, elle n'eut que l'envie de crier. Mais sa transformation en nécromancienne fut la seule réponse de son silence.   
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

L'attaque, Seph se releva péniblement. Xélana, sa première pensée fut pour elle. Pourtant, il avait tort. Ce n'était pas elle qui était en danger, et il le comprit tout de suite en voyant l'ombre juste en face de lui. Soudain, une douleur à sa tête lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait prendre possession de son corps. Il tenta d'y résister en s'accrochant à toute sa lucidité. Xélana, il ne devait pas lâcher, pour elle. Sauver ce monde. Linoa, cette personne qui lui donnerait la vie. Cloud, à qui il avait tout pris et qui comprenait maintenant le sens de perdre ces êtres auquel on tenait.  
Mais sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Soudain, il ne ressentit plus rien et il n'eut qu'un seul désir. Tuer sa dangereuse ennemie. Il leva les yeux.  
Une personne se tenait devant lui avec deux immenses ailes dans son dos et des yeux complètement noirs. Dans un suprême effort de lucidité, il se mit à penser à Jénova et la manière dont il pouvait retrouver sa volonté.   
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Bon sang, il faut y aller.  
Zell avait vu le jeune homme envoyer deux sortilèges de jugement dernier à la suite. Celui qui ne savait pas rester en place allait commencer à se battre. Mais Selphie lui avait ordonné de trouver ce qui clochait dans cette foutue machine.  
-Mais on peut pas rester là...  
-Si, il faut qu'on la fasse marcher, c'est notre seule chance, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.  
Elle avait entendu un cri. Elle s'était même permis de se retourner pour voir. Elle avait vu Seph regarder sa soeur qui s'était transformée. Pas de doute que tout se jouait désormais entre eux.  
-On peut que faire fonctionner cette machine, fit-elle impuissante.  
Zell regarda Xélana. Elle avait déjà vaincu Ultimécia seule. Puis Edéa leur avait dit qu'elle était devenue une sorte de déesse.  
-Xélana, on compte sur toi, ne nous déçois pas.   
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sous l'effet de la transformation, ses pensées ne devinrent qu'une envie de tuer. "Au plus profond de toi, tu trouves du désir à te battre". Quistis avait raison. Sa rage de vivre pour les autres, de les protéger envers et contre tout était à l'origine de ses transformations. Désormais Seph et elle n'étaient plus que des ennemis, jusqu'au moment où elle retrouverait sa lucidité.  
Alors, elle lui envoya Cronos. Virgule apparut sous ses yeux. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle lui avait ordonné, il ne voulait pas se transformer. Il ne voulait pas se battre. Il ne voulait pas prendre part à cette bataille et il disparut tout comme il était apparu.  
-Le minou hésite à se battre. Cela sera encore plus facile.   
Il fonça sur elle. Elle n'eut que le temps d'éviter la lame en s'envolant. Alors, elle profita de sa position pour lui envoyer une attaque de Météore. Mais cela ne lui fit aucun effet. Il envoya un sort d'Ultima et elle n'eut que le temps de créer autour d'elle un carapace complètement imperméable. Puis elle enchaîna avec son limit en se dédoublant et en le frappant. Soudain, ses épées frappèrent le vide. Où était-il passé? L'instant d'après, elle sentit une douleur qui lui rappela un combat. Il s'était téléporté juste derrière elle et lui avait enfoncé son épée dans le dos et il la maintenait. Alors, avec la douleur, elle retrouva sa lucidité. Elle se rappela qu'elle affrontait son frère, cet être qu'elle avait retrouvé par le plus grand des hasards. Ou alors, c'était le destin, qui l'avait conduite à cette caverne?  
Non, elle ne pouvait tuer son frère, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait déjà le sang de sa mère sur ses mains. Elle s'était déjà pardonnée une fois, mais elle ne le réussirait pas deux fois. Sinon, à quoi bon se battre pour protéger la vie de ceux qu'on aime si on tuait sa propre famille au nom de cette vie?  
-Seph... Fais pas... ça... Tu le regretteras...  
Ce regard. Et cette scène lui rappelait quelque chose. Une épée dans le ventre. Aéris. La cetra, la fille du professeur Gast. Mais cette fois, le sang, c'était celui de sa soeur, celle qui lui avait fait découvrir qu'il n'était qu'un être humain avec ses propres sentiments et ses propres erreurs, seulement un peu plus puissant que les autres.  
Elle le fixa de son regard, ce regard d'un bleu profond qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Alors, elle vit qu'il hésitait. Elle sentit l'épée se retirer comme une libération. Cette douleur, cette douleur la quittait enfin. La blessure commença à se cicatriser presque aussitôt. Elle se retourna et elle vit son frère agenouillé par terre, qui se tenait la tête de ses deux mains. Il souffrait.  
-Tue... Moi mainte... nant... Petite... soeur.  
Alors, elle s'agenouilla près de lui et le regarda. Il menait un combat moral acharné contre cette entité qui voulait le contrôler. Peut-être que si elle arrivait à lire ses pensées, cela l'aiderait-il. Alors, elle se concentra et là, elle vit des images, la mort d'une jeune fille en rose, leur rencontre, puis un plan... fou... inespéré... suicidaire qui se lisait dans son esprit.  
Il voulait sauver le monde et il était prêt à en payer le prix. Et il savait que ce qu'elle lui demandait dépasser tout... Mais il savait aussi qu'elle voulait sauver comme lui ce monde. Il n'avait plus le choix. Ils étaient seuls. Tous les autres étaient trop loin et inconscient. L'entité ne pourrait pas les réveiller. Quant à Zell et Selphie, ils n'étaient pas à portée pour l'ombre. Et ils allaient bientôt avoir fini. Avec un peu de chance, le passage s'ouvrirait avant...   
Alors, elle se réveilla. Elle savait qu'elle ne croirait plus à rien après cet acte et ne se le pardonnerait pas cette fois, dans le meilleur des cas. Qui sait ce qu'elle deviendrait? Autant exécuter le plan de Seph.  
-Je vais le faire, répondit-elle d'un ton décidé qui lui fit peur.  
Alors, elle se leva, sortit son épée. Seph la regardait d'un air reconnaissant. Oui, il avait raison, il n'était plus immortel. Etre lui-même possédé par une entité immortelle avait entraîné une réaction en chaîne qui le rendait désormais vulnérable, puisqu'il n'était pas un dieu, mais un simple sorcier un peu plus supérieur que les autres mais aussi humain.

_Chapitre 14: Un trop lourd fardeau_

Il regarda sa soeur. Dans tout ça, l'injustice serait pour elle. Ce qu'il lui demandait était déjà au-dessus de ses forces. Mais la suite dans la pire des hypothèses serait encore plus injuste. Xélana. Cela voulait dire chef d'oeuvre en nécromancien. Il se rappelait avoir dit qu'elle était une erreur de la nature. Non, pas une erreur. Chef d'oeuvre, cela lui allait bien comme nom. A la fois sentimentale et inflexible quand il fallait le faire pour les autres. Lui, sa mort rachèterait tout les actes qu'ils avaient causés. Mais elle. Non, il resterait une chance pour elle si Zell et Selphie y arrivaient enfin.   
Il la regarda. Une larme coulait le long de son visage, qui contrastait avec l'air décidé qu'il pouvait lire. Il ne trouva rien à dire. Que pouvait-il d'ailleurs dire? Il vit la lame s'abaisser lentement, lentement. Cloud, tu as réussi. Je vais mourir. Il ne craignait pas la mort. Il aurait dû mourir dans cette grotte et rejoindre la rivière de la vie. Mais on n'avait pas voulu de lui et on lui avait envoyé sa soeur. Oui, le destin voulait qu'il se sacrifie pour ce monde. Aujourd'hui, il était en paix avec son âme tourmentée. Il ne le faisait pas en vain. Il se demanda si ici, la rivière de la vie existait. Et en serait-il digne? Ce sacrifice aujourd'hui, rachèterait-il toutes ses erreurs?  
Il sentit une douleur dans son coeur. Pourtant, elle lui paraissait douce, libératrice...   
-... Mer...ci   
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Elle se tenait devant lui. Elle leva son épée au-dessus de son épaule. Elle ne pensait à rien, seulement qu'elle devait le faire pour sauver ceux qu'elle aimait, une fois de plus. Mais cette fois, ce serait différent. Des jumeaux. Elle allait tuer une partie d'elle-même. Elle regarda machinalement vers Selphie et Zell. Toujours rien. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas être sauvée. Mais il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire.   
Alors, elle abaissa dans un éclair cette épée .  
-... Mer...ci  
Toi, tu l'avais voulue, ta mort, pour te racheter de tous ces crimes que tu ne pouvais pas supporter. Mon arrivée n'a fait que retarder une échéance inévitable. Elle le revit. Son rire si étrange. Ce visage insondable. Puis il lui avait sauvé la vie. "Petite soeur" "Merci"  
Elle regarda le corps sans vie. L'ombre brume s'en échappait. L'ennemi savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre possibilité que cette fille. Alors, elle l'entoura comme un nuage. Xélana ne bougea pas. Elle eut juste le réflexe de fermer les yeux. Il fallait aller jusqu'au bout. Elle avait désormais un autre sang sur ses mains. Ce fardeau-là, elle ne pourrait le supporter. La brume se dissipa autour d'elle. Une étrange voix dans sa tête.   
_-Pourquoi tu as fais ça? Je reviendrai toujours. Je n'ai pas d'influence sur toi mais j'irai trouver un autre corps, une autre vie._  
Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda le corps de Seph. Un sourire comme elle n'avait jamais vu marquait son visage. Il repose en paix, lui. Sa mort a été sa libération. Mais moi, qui me sauvera? Seifer, Linoa, Squall, Quistis, Ellone, Zell, Irvine, Selphie. Tous ces noms et visages apparaissaient dans sa tête. Oui, il fallait le faire pour eux. Elle devait les sauver. Elle ne serait qu'un sacrifice. Seph, Ultimécia, elle. Sa famille avait toujours été destinée à être sacrifiée. Elle suivrait son destin et ce en quoi elle a toujours crû: la vie.  
_-Tu es pathétique. Tu n'auras jamais le courage. Sais-tu seulement ce qui t'attend? La peur, je la sens en toi. Le regret d'être vivante alors que tu as tué ta famille au nom de ce monde. J'en aurais presque envie de rire, dans d'autres circonstances. Finalement, fais-le, cela sera intéressant. Je n'ai pas eu la mère, j'aurai la fille. Tu seras mon instrument et ta douleur sera ma joie._   
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-ÇA Y EST!  
Selphie avait enfin trouvé le faux contact. Maudit Geyser. Il aurait pu prévoir. Alors, elle se tourna vers Zell, qui était blanc comme un fantôme. Alors, elle regarda aussi. Elle avait vu que Xélana allait tuer son frère puis avait remis toute son attention sur la machine.  
Maintenant, il fallait amener cette ombre à rentrer dans le tunnel pour en être complètement débarrasser. D'ailleurs, où était-elle? Elle vit seulement Xélana s'approcher du tunnel lentement. Alors, elle comprit...  
-ZELL, IL FAUT L'EN EMPECHER.  
-Oui.  
Alors, ils s'avancèrent vers elle. Mais un souffle magique les projeta sur les côtés.   
-Xélana, pourquoi? Et Seifer, tu y a pensé?  
-...   
Alors, Zell se releva, il voulut lui administrer un ring master. Elle ne sentit même pas la douleur, elle s'avançait.   
_-Pourquoi?_  
-Pour les autres.  
_-Et toi?_  
-Je n'ai jamais existé  
_-Pourtant tu es là._   
-Uniquement pour débarrasser le monde de toi  
_-Tu vas désormais être seule dans le néant, seule._   
-J'aurai du temps pour réfléchir.  
_-A quoi? Que tu as tué ta famille simplement pour les autres. Tu as sauvé ce monde mais tu as tué ta famille._  
-...   
_-Vas-y, vas-y. Tu verras que l'éternité est longue. J'aurai tout le temps de prendre le contrôle sur toi. Alors, tu reviendras et ce sera toi, Ultimécia. J'attendrai seulement un peu plus. Ta douleur sera ma joie. Nous ne faisons qu'un. Tu seras mon corps et moi l'esprit. Ensemble nous oeuvrerons, ce n'est qu'une question de temps._  
-Non, de volonté.  
_-Tu vas la perdre, car tu sais que tu as tué pour sauver des gens que tu ne connaissais même pas alors que ce que tu aimes sont devant toi. Ironie de la vie, non. Tu vois, je te laisse faire tes adieux, petit sacrifice. Mais souviens-toi, tu ne fais que reculer l'inévitable._

-Xélana...   
Zell, Selphie, pensez à moi Non, je ne veux pas y aller.   
Je dois sauver ce monde. Cela ne sert à rien.  
S'il y a une chance, il faut la tenter. Tu te bats contre l'inéluctable.   
Seifer, ta promesse, tu la tiendras? Il t'oubliera, il aimera une autre.  
Je dois me sacrifier pour ce monde. Mais tu survivras dans le néant.  
D'un côté, je veux sauver ce monde, d'un autre, je me dis que moi aussi, j'ai le droit au bonheur. Oui, c'est ça, être humaine. Vouloir faire de son mieux alors que l'on sait que l'on fait des erreurs.   
-XÉLANA.  
Elle y était Le passage s'ouvrait devant elle. Il donnait sur le vide. Aucune possibilité de retour. Et cette entité qui la harcèlerait pour la dominer. Pour n'être que son pantin. Elle-même ne pouvait pas mourir. Mais si elle ne le faisait pas, cette entité allait créer Ultimécia. Non, Linoa ne méritait pas ça. Elle méritait d'être une mère douce et aimante. Pas Ultimécia qui était un monstre, qui haïssait le monde. Qui ne ressentait plus rien comme émotion car elle avait trop vu.  
_-Comme toi. Nous reviendrons. A l'époque où ta mère aurait dû dominer le monde. Mais cette fois, c'est toi qui le domineras. Ce sera ma vengeance sur toi, maudite._  
Soudain, elle se retourna vers Selphie et Zell. Seules des larmes glissant lentement sur son visage trahissaient sa volonté d'agir.  
-Dites-le à Seifer. Que ce soit le temps ou l'espace, on sera toujours ensemble.  
Elle s'avança vers le tunnel. Elle savait qu'au bout elle ne trouverait pas la lumière, seulement la douleur et les ténèbres. Elle sauta comme quelqu'un voulant se jeter au bord d'une falaise pour en finir avec la vie.   
Le passage se ferma. Elle l'avait fait, elle l'avait fait.   
-Zell, dis-moi, elle est morte? demanda Selphie, en larmes.  
-Non c'est ça, le pire. Elle vivra dans ce monde seule. Pourquoi on l'a pas arrêtée? Pourquoi?  
Il tomba à genoux, impuissant devant ces quelques minutes qui venaient de bouleverser le destin de tout un monde. Il se rappela ce qu'il avait dit. "Xélana, ne nous déçois pas.". Au contraire, ils pouvaient être trop fiers d'elles, puisqu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour eux.  
Ils lancèrent leurs soin max sur leur amis. Mais ils avaient été trop amochés et ils n'avaient pas repris connaissance. Selphie et Zell les embarquèrent. Ils avaient détruit la machine. Ils avaient hésité tout d'abord. Puis, ils estimèrent que cela était le mieux. Il valait mieux que l'on ne soit pas tenté de jouer avec le sort des autres mondes. De toute façon, il ne fallait pas qu'elle revienne.  
Le corps de Seph. On avait l'impression qu'il souriait face à la mort. Ils ne l'avaient connu que quelques heures, pourtant, il n'avait pas hésiter à donner sa vie pour ce monde.  
Sur le chemin du retour, Zell et Selphie ne dirent pas un mot. Ils arrivèrent à la BGU. Ils étaient là. Le grand-père de Xélana, sa mère, la gouvernante, Ellone, le "sadique de la science", comme elle disait. Alors, ils ne purent leur dire. Ils atterrirent et sortirent sans rien dire.   
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Il se réveilla enfin. L'infirmerie, il reconnaissait l'infirmerie. Mais que faisait-il là? Ils avaient été assommé à Timber par des sortilèges de jugement dernier. Puis, plus rien. Xélana. Dire qu'il lui avait promis de l'emmener à Balamb le soir même. Il allait devoir se rattraper. Il se leva. Alors, la première personne qu'il vit fut l'infirmière, puis:  
-Gouvernante!  
-Seifer, tu es enfin réveillé. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Les autres se sont réveillés ce matin.  
Ils avaient réussi, alors et ils étaient tous sains et saufs. Xélana, il allait fêter dignement son retour des dimensions. Il partit tout de suite et Edéa ne put l'arrêter. Ils devaient être tous à la cafèt. Oui, effectivement, ils étaient tous là. Tous là, sauf...  
-Mais où est Xélana, demanda Seifer d'une voix inquiète.  
-La gouvernante ne t'a pas dit? Lui demanda Squall d'une voix faible.   
-Elle est pas...  
Non, pas Xélana, pas elle. Ils parlaient d'une fille immortelle. Elle pouvait pas, elle pouvait pas... Mourir. Non, elle avait dû rester là-bas. Ils avaient mal compris.  
-Elle peut pas mourir. On parle d'une déesse, les gars.  
Le silence lui répondît. Finalement, ce fut Zell qui lui répondit.  
-Ecoute... Elle a tué son frère, qui était sous l'emprise de l'entité. Celle-ci n'avait alors d'autre choix que de posséder Xélana. Puis Xélana s'est jetée dans le passage dimensionnel qui venait de s'ouvrir. On a bien tenté de l'arrêter, je te jure qu'on a essayé, pleura Zell mais elle s'est quand même jetée dedans, l'ombre avec elle. Le pire, c'est qu'elle a gardé toute sa lucidité. La dernière chose qu'elle a dit t'était adressée: Que ce soit le temps ou l'espace, on sera toujours ensemble.  
Il avait dit ça d'une traite pour tout dire à Seifer. Puis il le regarda. Il partait déjà lentement. Il n'avait rien dit, rien fait. Il s'était arrêté à la chambre de Xélana. Assis sur le lit, il pleurait comme un enfant. Xélana, sa Xélana. Cette fois, elle ne reviendrait pas. Dire qu'elle avait tué son frère puis elle s'était jetée dans le tunnel pour les protéger.  
-Pourquoi, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu te sacrifies? Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. Il se retourna. Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Comme lorsqu'il était petit.  
-Gouvernante... Xélana, que va-t-il lui arriver? On peut rien faire?  
Devait-elle lui dire que Linoa avait eu la vision que Xélana reviendrait en remontant le temps et qu'elle deviendrait Ultimécia? Qu'elle vivrait seule dans le néant de cette dimension, se battant seule contre cette entité qui lui imposerait sa volonté? De toute façon, elle reviendrait ici mais dans le passé. Désormais, elle n'appartiendrait plus à leur avenir.  
Pour consoler son enfant préféré, elle ne trouva qu'une chose à dire:  
-N'oublie pas ce qu'elle t'a dit. Que ce soit le temps ou l'espace, vous serez toujours ensemble, que cela soit physiquement ou en pensée.  
Pour elle, elle ajouta  
-Elle en aura besoin.

_Mourir, ce n'est rien. Commence donc par vivre. C'est moins drôle et c'est plus long._  
Jean Anouilh (1910-1987) Roméo et Jeannette, Acte III


	3. Chapter 3

Leur combat était fini. Ce soir, ils fêtaient leur victoire sur Ultimécia, la sorcière. Squall serra Linoa dans ses bras. Ce soir, ils fêtaient le fait d'être tous là encore en vie. Ultimécia. Elle l'avait impressionné, s'avoua-t-il. Il s'était attendu à une nécromancienne du type d'Adel. Or, elle lui avait paru très jeune. Oui, il lui aurait à peine donné son âge. De même, le fait qu'elle fut blonde l'avait troublé. Comme si quelque chose n'avait pas correspondu.  
Par contre, ses yeux, d'un noir total, faisaient peur de la même manière que ses deux ailes noires.  
Bien qu'Ultimécia paraissait jeune physiquement, il avait deviné en elle une grande expérience de la vie. Oui, elle avait dû beaucoup en voir. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était un peu comme s'ils s'étaient trompés d'ennemi. Ce n'était pas cette sorcière qu'ils auraient dû tuer. Pourtant, c'était absurde. Cette fille blonde aux yeux couleur du néant était Ultimécia. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait prouvé par sa cruauté, son manque de pitié et son désir de destruction. Oui, un être de destruction.

_ETRE DE LA NUIT_

_Chapitre 1: Seule face à un monde_

Elle se réveilla dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas avec une étrange impression de déjà vu. La première chose qui la surprit fut le doux parfum des fleurs qui emplissait la pièce. Elle se leva, incrédule. Elle connaissait cet endroit, elle en était certaine. Winhill, cela ne pouvait être que Winhill. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Oui, ce cadre enchanteur était Winhill.  
Alors, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna, une vieille femme à l'air bienveillant se tenait devant elle.  
-Vous êtes réveillée? Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Mais, dites-moi, jeune fille, vous vous appelez comment?  
Une banale question. En se réveillant, elle s'était sentie libre, libre de ses actes, de ses pensées, mais cette question la ramena à la réalité. Son premier réflexe avait été de répondre Ultimécia. Pourtant, elle se rappela alors les derniers événements. C'était contre elle que les Seeds s'étaient battus, contre Ultimécia. Mais, ce n'était pas vraiment elle, c'était...   
-Xélana.  
-Xélana comment?  
-Xélana tout court. Mais nous sommes bien à Winhill. On est quel date?   
-Aujourd'hui, cela fait un mois et demi que les Seeds ont vaincu la sorcière Ultimécia qui dirigeait notre pays. Maintenant, c'est Deling qui est revenu au pouvoir et tout va reprendre comme avant, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix lasse. Je vous ai trouvée à ce moment-là, complètement nue d'ailleurs. J'ai préféré ne rien dire à personne. Suite aux derniers événements, c'est la pagaille.  
-Merci, mais je ne vais pas rester. Je dois y aller. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.  
-On est pressée? Bon, attendez, je vais vous donner des vêtements qui appartenaient à ma fille. Vous n'allez pas sortir dans ma vieille chemise. Vous savez, j'ai été résistante et je sais que ce c'est. Je ne vous ai jamais vue.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Elle sortit de Winhill. Cette vieille femme avait bien été gentille, se dit-elle. Elle ne lui avait rien dit, rien demandé, mais elle était partie comme une voleuse. Si elle savait qu'elle avait abrité Ultimécia...  
Cette pensée lui fit mal. Elle se rappela tous les événements. Cette dimension vide de toute vie. Elle y était resté combien de temps? Elle ne savait plus. Elle avait résisté de toutes ses forces contre l'entité qui était en elle, mais l'ombre avait réussi à faire d'elle un pantin. Il faut dire qu'elle se sentait encore coupable de la mort de Seph et se sentait responsable. De même, cela lui avait rappelé la mort de sa mère, la vraie Ultimécia, qu'elle avait aussi tuée pour protéger les autres. Aujourd'hui, elle s'interrogeait sur tout ce qu'elle avait fait dans toute cette vie qui avait été la sienne. Une fille prête à tout pour sauver les autres autrefois, voilà ce qu'elle avait été. Puis cette solitude, ce combat et sa volonté qui avait cédé. Elle se rappelait très précisément tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Ses pouvoirs mêlés à ceux de l'entité leur avaient permis de voyager à travers le temps et l'espace dans des corps. Edéa, Linoa. Puis la compression temporelle leur avait permis de s'échapper de cette dimension définitivement. Mais le combat contre Squall avait tout bouleversé.  
Aujourd'hui, qu'était-elle? Remplie de remords, un monstre qui regrettait toutes ces vies d'innocents. Pourtant, elle se répéta égoïstement comme pour se convaincre que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir coupable. Non, elle ne l'était pas. Elle s'était déjà sacrifiée deux fois pour sauver ce monde contre sa mère ou contre l'entité. Il était donc normal qu'elle soit en vie. Mais elle avait du sang sur les mains. Etrangement, celui de sa mère et de Seph étaient ceux qui la marquaient le plus. Alors, elle comprit. Elle ne voulait plus de sacrifice. Elle sauverait désormais les personnes qui le méritaient à ses yeux, et tant pis de ce que les autres penseraient d'elle. D'ailleurs, ils l'avaient déjà condamnée comme Ultimécia.   
Alors, elle se rappela Seifer. Elle s'était servie de lui. Il avait pris des vies innocentes en son nom. Elle se rappela une phrase qu'on lui avait dit : Que ce soit le temps ou l'espace, on sera toujours ensemble. Idiote, celui qui t'a dit ça était un autre Seifer, qui est mort lorsque tu t'es jetée dans ce monde sans vie. Celui-là, tu n'as pas le droit de l'approcher, pas après ce que tu lui as fait.  
Alors, elle réfléchit à sa situation. Qu'était devenue cette entité? Etait-elle morte ou vivante?  
Si elle était vivante, elle devrait l'éliminer. Sinon, qu'allait-elle faire? Les seuls qui connaissaient le visage d'Ultimécia étaient Squall et ses amis. Il y avait également Ellone et Edéa qui la reconnaîtraient aussi, pensa-t-elle. Qu'allait-elle faire? Désormais, elle était seule dans ce monde. On la verrait toujours comme une ennemie à abattre. Mais ils avaient raison, pensa-t-elle. Elle aurait pu les tuer, tous. C'était sa faiblesse qui l'avait transformée en Ultimécia. Elle aurait mieux fait de mourir, ils auraient eu la satisfaction de la vengeance. Pourtant, elle était heureuse d'être là, de sentir le vent sur son visage, l'odeur de la mer qui ne devait pas être loin, d'entendre le cri des oiseaux. Oui, elle aimait ce monde qui l'entourait. Elle se rendait compte de sa valeur aujourd'hui, après avoir passé du temps dans cette dimension vide et froide. Elle ne savait même pas combien de jours ou d'années elle y était restée. Elle se rappela avec un frisson ce monde qui ressemblait à l'espace mais sans le faible éclat des étoiles pour rassurer. Elle avait été plongée dans l'obscurité totale et aujourd'hui, elle voyait de nouveau le soleil. Aujourd'hui. Ce mot résonna dans sa tête. Qu'allait-elle faire aujourd'hui?  
-Miaou.   
Ce miaulement. Elle se retourna, Virgule, Virgule était là! Il avait toujours été là. La seule présence qui ne l'avait jamais quittée. Il s'était même transformé en Cronos pour l'assaut final contre ces fantômes qui ressemblaient à ses amis. Elle le prit dans ses bras et pleura silencieusement. C'était le seul qui savait ce qu'elle était dans le fond. Alors, elle vit qu'il avait quelque chose dans la gueule. Une photo. Celle qu'ils avaient prise lors de la fête qui avait suivi le combat contre sa mère. Mais où l'avait-il eue? Elle était là, au milieu de tous, Seifer, Squall, Ellone, Linoa et tous les autres. Tout cela, c'était fini et elle s'en rendait bien compte. Désormais, elle était un monstre qui avait causé la mort d'innocentes victimes autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de les voir. Elle pleura en silence de plus belle. Finalement, elle se calma. Cela ne servirait à rien de pleurer. Cela ne changerait rien. Ce qu'elle avait fait, elle ne pouvait pas le changer. Elle marcha pour se changer les idées et pour éviter de se morfondre sur elle-même.  
Ainsi, elle se mit en route et s'éloigna du cadre enchanteur de Winhill. Elle avait voulu brûler la photo mais, finalement, elle l'avait gardée. C'est tout ce qui restait de son ancienne vie avec Virgule. Elle marcha vers nulle part, le plus loin possible, c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait être seule pour réfléchir. Elle avait la mauvaise impression qu'une fois de plus, elle allait fuir ses actes. Après tout, c'était peut-être bien la vérité.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Le vaisseau des Seeds blancs a été attaqué par Galbadia. Ils ont Ellone.  
Zell venait d'arriver essoufflé chez Squall, à qui on avait attribué un bureau juste derrière l'infirmerie. Cela faisait un mois et demi que la BGU était revenue à sa place initiale. Les choses étaient redevenues normales, à part des monstres à combattre issus de la larme sélénite. Et voilà que...   
-Mais que s'est-il passé?  
Lellone, voilà une personne à laquelle il ne fallait pas s'en prendre sans déclencher automatiquement la colère intérieure du chef des Seeds.  
Ils allèrent en courant au second étage. Au passage, ils croisèrent Linoa.  
-Tu ne devrais pas être en cours? Demanda le chef, très sérieux.  
-Si, mais on ne va pas me mettre à l'écart. Après tout, je suis ta petite amie, chef.   
-Et tu en profites un peu.  
Il avait répondu sur un ton de réprimande, mais qui cachait un sourire de voir sa Linoa tenir tête à son autorité.  
Tout le monde était là. Edéa et Cid, Quistis, Irvine, qui avait voulu rester à la BGU, Selphie.  
-Alors, que s'est-il passé? Demanda Squall, redevenu impassible.  
-On a reçu un message des Seeds blancs, répondit Cid. Ellone était venue les voir en compagnie de Kyros pour les remercier de ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle. C'est alors qu'un vaisseau galbadien les a bombardés, les menaçant de couler le bateau si on ne leur livrait pas Ellone. Elle a préféré se rendre plutôt que de risquer des vies inutiles. Une fois en leur possession, ils ont quand même endommagé le vaisseau. Les Seeds blancs ont réussi à se rendre à l'orphelinat avant que leur vaisseau ne coule.  
-Il faudra répartir les Seeds blancs dans les Gardens, nota Quistis. Par contre, pour Ellone, il faut aller à Galbadia . Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui veulent?  
-Justement, on a eu un appel de Geyser. Il pense qu'ils ont besoin d'Ellone pour retrouver Ultimécia.   
-Quoi! Elle est pas morte, celle-là, sursauta Zell.   
-Apparemment non, répondit Cid de sa voix la plus posée.   
-Eh bien, c'est reparti, conclut placidement le cow-boy.   
-Ultimécia, le retour, renchérit Selphie, qui essayait de détendre l'atmosphère.  
Ils partirent tous se préparer pour la mission. Seul Squall était resté, comme l'avait demandé le proviseur.  
-La décision du conseil a été prise. Vous pourrez faire un détour par Horizon, où tu donneras l'ordre de réintégration à la BGU à Seifer, Fujin et Raijin.  
-Je m'en acquitterai, mais vous savez ce que je pense de tout ça.  
Et il partit rejoindre les autres. Dommage qu'ils n'avaient pas encore récupéré l'Hydre.  
Lellone, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose...   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle marchait. Il faisait nuit. En chemin, elle avait réussi à se procurer deux épées et elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la main. De toute façon, elle était décidée à laisser tomber la magie pour un temps. Maintenant, elle longeait la côte en direction de Timber, peut-être. Elle ne savait pas. Elle marchait, c'est tout. Elle marchait depuis longtemps, elle était fatiguée, mais elle continuait tout de même.   
C'est alors qu'elle vit une vedette galbadienne dans une baie. Elle devait visiblement avoir des choses à cacher pour arriver aussi discrètement. Un soldat sortit pour aller voir si leurs amis étaient arrivés. Elle était prête à s'éloigner lorsqu'un pressentiment la retint. Comme lorsqu'elle avait quitté la BGU à son époque. Elle savait que c'était dangereux, qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, mais ellese rapprocha, poussée par une intuition.  
-Eh, vous, mains en l'air.  
Un bruit de mitraillette que l'on armait dans son dos. Génial, pour la discrétion, pensa-t-elle. Alors, elle s'exécuta et se retourna. Deux petits soldats galbadiens. Ils devaient être bien jeunes, pensa-t-elle, sous leur uniforme. Tant pis pour eux.   
Elle se téléporta juste derrière eux pour planter silencieusement ses épées dans le ventre de chacun. Ils s'écroulèrent morts et elle n'avait marqué aucune hésitation, nota-t-elle. Avant, elle aurait hésité, mais maintenant, elle se dit qu'elle avait fait pire et que c'était pour sauver sa peau. Oui, mais eux n'étaient que de simples mortels, contrairement à elle. Elle frissonna à cette pensée.  
Elle surveilla les alentours. Personne n'avait bougé. Comme une ombre, elle grimpa à bord du bateau et elle regarda à travers un hublot. Deux autres soldats et une fille inconsciente s'y trouvaient. Alors, elle la reconnut.  
-Ellone!  
Le hasard ou le destin l'avait mise en face de l'une des rares personnes qui saurait la reconnaître. Que devait-elle faire? Elle pouvait toujours faire demi-tour et s'enfuir. Mais elle pouvait aussi sauver la jeune femme et aller au devant de nouveaux ennuis . Ce fut Virgule qui décida pour elle et rentra dans la cabine comme si de rien n'était. Les deux soldats se préparèrent à tirer en entendant un bruit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent...  
-...Un chat, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici?  
-Il m'accompagne.  
Alors, les deux levèrent la tête pour pouvoir mettre un visage sur cette voix, mais ils ne rencontrèrent que deux épées. Morts sur le coup, égorgés. Elle remit ses épées encore souillées par le sang de ses victimes dans leur fourreau et regarda Ellone. Est-ce simplement un hasard de se retrouver en face de son ancienne amie qui devait la haïr? Devait-elle la sauver? Alors, elle regarda les deux soldats qui baignaient dans leur sang. Au moins, ils ne seraient pas morts pour rien, et elle prit Ellone pour la porter. Il fallait maintenant sortir.  
Elle partit, transportant une Ellone inconsciente. Elle la déposa dans une caverne au pied d'une des falaises pas trop loin de la baie et retourna sur ses pas pour effacer leur trace. Le premier réflexe des soldats serait de chercher vers la terre ferme et non pas à cent mètres de la plage.  
Elle retourna dans la grotte, rassurée. Alors, elle regarda autour d'elle. Ellone avait disparu!  
Elle aurait tout eu, aujourd'hui. Bon, il fallait maintenant retrouver celle qu'elle avait sauvée.   
Alors, elle entendit un bruit de pas précipités vers l'entrée de la grotte. L'idiote, elle allait se jeter droit dans la gueule du loup. Alors, elle déploya ses deux ailes noires pour rattraper la fuyarde à temps et la plaquer contre l'une des parois en maintenant une main sur sa bouche. Elles restèrent comme ça dans l'ombre sans bouger. Les soldats, ils venaient par ici? Alors, elle regarda Ellone. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle lut la peur dans celui d'Ellone, mais aussi un air de défi. Elle avait dû la reconnaître, avec ses yeux et ses ailes noires. Elle put distinguer la vague silhouette d'un soldat grâce à la faible lueur de la lune. Les pas se rapprochaient. Elle restait comme un animal tapi dans l'ombre. Puis, le bruit s'éloigna. Ouf, ils ne les avaient pas repérées. Elle reprit son apparence normale en regardant Ellone.  
-Ecoute, je te laisse si tu me jures de pas crier. Sinon, les soldats auront tôt fait de te reprendre.   
Elle lui répondit oui de la tête. Alors, elle la lâcha.  
Ellone la regarda. Cette jeune fille devant elle l'avait sauvée, elle devait le reconnaître. Mais elle était sûre que c'était Ultimécia, avec ses ailes et ses yeux comme Squall le lui avait décrit. Sur le coup, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'elle l'étrangle. Puis elle avait compris. Elle avait reconnu le lourd pas métallique de l'un des soldats. Et maintenant, elle était là, en face d'Ultimécia. Elle la regarda. Elle constata qu'elle était habillée normalement d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche qu'elle avait noué sur sa poitrine. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds qu'elle avait noué en une tresse. Par contre, elle ne voyait pas ses yeux, mais elle avait deviné qu'ils étaient redevenus normaux. Ce qui l'étonna le plus fut deux épées attachées à sa ceinture. Elle devait savoir s'en servir. Ultimécia était là, guettant dehors le moindre mouvements, puis elle se retourna vers elle.  
-On ferait mieux de passer la nuit ici. Demain matin, ils devraient être partis et on avisera de ce qu'on fera.  
Alors, elle vit Ellone devenir blanche. Elle était si effrayante que ça? Alors, elle comprit. La jeune fille avait senti quelque chose bouger derrière elle. Quelque chose de touffu comme un monstre. Elle n'avait pas crié, mais...  
-Virgule, laisse-la, tu reconnais pas Ellone?  
La fille se retourna.  
-Un chat? Fit-elle, incrédule.  
-Disons plutôt une G-F, mais qui ne m'obéit pas toujours. Essaye de dormir, tu en as besoin. Je monterai la garde. T'en fais pas, si j'avais voulu te tuer, je l'aurais fait sur le bateau, fit-elle d'une voix neutre.   
Ellone s'était enfin endormie. Elle, elle montait la garde. Il y avait longtemps maintenant qu'elle s'était passée de sommeil ou de nourriture. Dans la dimension vide, elle avait dû faire avec. L'ombre aurait pu profiter de l'engourdissement de son esprit dû à son sommeil. Mais cela ne la gênait plus. Après tout, Seph aussi avait réussi à s'en passer. Elle essaya de faire le point sur cette situation surréaliste.  
Elle, Ultimécia, était là à surveiller une Ellone qui avait vraiment cru qu'elle allait la tuer. Elle n'était plus seule maintenant et pourtant, cela ne faisait qu'augmenter ses craintes. Pourquoi l'avait-elle sauvée alors qu'elle s'était jurée de ne pas s'approcher de tout ce qui touchait son passé? Demain matin, quand les soldats seraient partis, elle la laisserait. Il valait mieux pour toutes les deux qu'elles se quittent. Alors, elle sentit le poids de la solitude. Oui, elle était bien seule face à ce monde qui la verrait toujours comme un monstre. Ultimécia, la sorcière du futur.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Quand elle se réveilla, elle se rappela tous les événements de la veille. Sa capture puis l'aide inespérée. Et cette nuit, ce voyage dans le passé. Mais avait-elle rêvé? Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait personne dans la grotte. Alors, elle se leva courbaturée de partout et s'approcha de l'entrée, et elle la vit. Elle regardait le lever du soleil d'un air mélancolique, pensa-t-elle. Elle repensa à ce voyage qu'elle avait fait dans son passé et elle comprenait un peu son attitude. C'était comme si elle redécouvrait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Le chat se tenait vers elle. Soudain, il la vit. Elle eut peur qu'il lui saute dessus mais, à sa grande surprise, il était venu se frotter contre elle dans un signe d'affection.  
Cette fille était-elle vraiment Ultimécia? Elle en doutait. Après tout, elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais ces ailes, un rêve? Et puis, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir après avoir voyagé involontairement dans son passé.  
-Tiens, tu es réveillée.   
-Mais toi, tu as pas dormi? Tu es restée toute la nuit à monter la garde, constata Ellone, étonnée.  
-J'ai pas besoin de sommeil. Les soldats sont partis il y a une demi-heure. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.  
-Mais dis-moi, tu es bien... Ultimécia? demanda-t-elle comme une enfant prise en faute.  
Que pouvait-elle lui répondre? Non, ce n'était pas elle. Sa soeur jumelle. Ou alors, oui, c'était elle, mais elle s'excusait, ce n'était pas sa faute. L'aurait-elle seulement crue? Elle ne répondit que:  
-Oui, et elle s'aventura dans la grotte reprendre un petit sac à dos que Ellone n'avait pas remarqué. Bon, tu peux te passer de moi , maintenant. Je te laisse.  
Alors, Ellone la regarda, incrédule:  
-Tu me sauves et tu me laisses le lendemain au milieu du continent galbadien!  
Xélana la regarda. C'est vrai qu'Ellone n'était pas une guerrière, et elle connaissait à peine les bases de la magie. Mais pourquoi s'était-elle embêtée à la sauver? Elle avait déjà assez de problèmes de conscience comme ça. Ce qui l'avait étonné, c'est que Ellone ne paraissait nullement effrayée.  
-Tu n'as qu'à aller à Winhill, ce n'est qu'à quelques jours de marche d'ici. Je te signale, je ne sais même pas moi-même pourquoi je t'ai sauvé. Maintenant, excuse-moi de t'avoir sauvée, au revoir, s'impatienta-t-elle. Virgule, tu viens?   
Le chat, pour toute réponse, s'était laissé faire par Ellone, qui l'avait maintenant dans ses bras et qui le caressait, lui ronronnant de bien-être.  
Bon sang, maudit chat, c'était à cause de lui si elle était dans cette situation. Et puis, puisqu'elle l'avait sauvée une fois, autant la mettre en sécurité.  
-Bon, viens avec moi, soupira-t-elle.  
-Tu pourrais m'emmener à la BGU?  
Elle la regarda. Elle lui demandait tout simplement de...   
-Tu as d'autres destinations qui seraient plus dans mes cordes? ironisa-t-elle. Je sais. Seifer doit être à Horizon. Je t'accompagne jusque là et ensuite je me casse.  
-Ça me va.  
Elle parlait à son ennemie comme si de rien n'était. Alors, Xélana ne put s'empêcher de demander d'une voix presque méprisante:  
-Tu as oublié qui je suis?  
-Quelqu'un qui vient de me sauver la vie et une personne étrange. Mais tu as un bon fond, malgré que tu ne veuilles plus te l'avouer. Cela me suffit pour l'instant. Je vois bien que tu n'es plus Ultimécia. Il faut que je t'appelle comment, d'ailleurs?  
-Comme tu veux, y a longtemps que j'ai plus de nom. Bon, on y va?  
-Xélana, je crois que c'est ton nom.  
Elle se retourna pour lancer un regard furieux vers Ellone. Elle avait osé.  
-Quoi! Tu as lu dans mes souvenirs.  
Oui, cette nuit, elle s'était assoupie pendant une heure et cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Le rire d'Ellone fut sa seule réponse. Décidément, Ellone restait la même. Douce et gentille, perçant les gens à jour et leur faisant confiance tout de même. Pourtant, en voyageant dans ses souvenirs, c'était comme si Ellone l'avait trahie. C'était tout de même absurde, reconnaissait-elle, après tout ce que Ultimécia lui avait fait endurer.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Elles marchaient maintenant sur la ligne de voix ferrée qui leur paraissait interminable. Ellone avait bien essayé de parler à Ultimécia/Xélana, mais elle s'enfermait dans un mutisme obstiné. De la même façon, elle s'inquiétait de ne jamais la voir sourire. Tout au plus, un vague sourire triste. C'est dommage qu'elle n'avait réussi qu'à visualiser juste le moment où elle s'était jetée dans un tunnel dimensionnel. Elle avait vu Selphie et Zell de son époque qui s'étaient interposés, mais elle s'était jetée pour sauver son monde. Puis, son combat mental contre cette entité qu'elle avait très nettement ressenti.  
Ensuite, elle était revenue ici en tant qu'Ultimécia. En fait, elle voyait cette fille comme une victime et elle avait un bon fond malgré le fait qu'avoir été Ultimécia l'avait changée. Elle se jura qu'elle ferait tout pour sauver Xélana d'elle-même.   
-Dis-moi, tu es plus qu'une simple sorcière?  
-A ton avis?  
-Cela te fera quoi de te retrouver en face de Seifer? Logiquement, il ne sait pas qui tu es, mais...  
-Tu veux me faire plaisir, ne me parle plus de Seifer. Tiens, voilà Horizon. Mes ennuis vont bientôt finir.  
-Tu ne manges jamais? Dans ton sac, il y avait de la nourriture, mais tu m'as tout donné. Tu ne dors pas non plus. Tu ne devrais pas. C'est mauvais pour le moral.  
Elle se rappela que c'était elle qui avait fait la morale à Seph sur le fait de dormir ou de manger. Mais tout cela faisait maintenant partie d'une autre époque, d'une autre vie.  
-Quand arrêteras-tu de poser des questions sur moi?   
Elle ne répondait qu'évasivement ou pour détourner la conversation.  
-Mais c'est que... Oh non, regarde!  
Ellone désignait Horizon. Alors, elle vit un énorme navire galbadien. Ils étaient en train d'attaquer Horizon?  
-Viens vite. Ils doivent être là pour moi, je suis sûre. Tout recommence. Je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose, tu pourras les repousser.  
Ellone la suppliait d'intervenir alors qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle l'avait sauvée elle, mais ce n'était pas pour sauver la terre entière. D'ailleurs, elle avait déjà donné et c'était fini que les gens avaient peur d'elle ou qu'elle devait donner sa vie. Non, elle voulait vivre normalement, loin de toutes ces horreurs.  
-Non, je n'interviendrais pas, dit-elle d'une voix neutre .  
-Très bien, alors, moi, j'irai.  
Ellone se mit à courir vers Horizon. Elle pensait pouvoir la convaincre comme ça! Ellone, elle pensait toujours aux autres. Jamais à elle-même. Bon sang, pourquoi l'avait-elle sauvée? Maintenant, elle était responsable d'elle. Alors, elle se mit à courir, elle aussi vers Horizon, pour protéger Ellone.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Seifer, bon sang, il faut aller se battre.  
Il n'avait plus envie de se battre. Il avait envie qu'on le laisse seul. Il ne voulait pas se battre. Se battre, c'était prendre la vie d'innocents embarqués dans une guerre inutile.  
-Merde, Seifer, tu te bouges?  
Ultimécia, tout ça parce qu'il avait été ensorcelé par cette sorcière qui l'avait choisi pour cible.  
-Alors Fujin, on fait quoi? Il faut intervenir, suffisamment de gens se sont déjà faits massacrer à cause de... AIE!  
-On ne s'en mêle pas, répondit Seifer. On a promis au maire d'Horizon de ne pas poser de problèmes.  
S'ils s'en mêlaient, ils devraient trouver un autre endroit. Le maire les avait accueillis. Et puis, il ne voulait plus s'engager dans ce conflit.  
-Seifer, je te trouve enfin!  
Cette voix, il se retourna. Il se trouvait devant Ellone. Il eut un mouvement de recul au souvenir de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Et une autre jeune fille se ramenait derrière elle.  
-Ellone! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Bon sang, mais alors, les soldats sont ici à cause de toi, constata Fujin.  
-Oui. Ils sont partis voir le maire. Seifer, il faut se battre, on ne peut rester ici à ne rien faire.  
-Ellone a raison, Seifer. Et puis, s'ils sont là pour Ellone, il faut la défendre. Après tout, on lui a assez causé d'ennuis comme ça.   
-Fujin, tu me fous un coup de pied quand c'est moi qui le lui rappelle mais ça ne t'empêche pas de... AIE!  
-Bon, okay, on y va, répondit-il d'une voix lasse. Toi, Ellone, tu restes là. S'il t'arrive quelque chose... Vous deux, Fujin et Raijin, vous allez me surveiller la mairie mais vous ne faites rien tant que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Moi, je vais voir du côté des galbadiens et...  
Alors, il regarda la fille. Elle était habillée simplement, mais elle avait deux épées suspendues à son jean. Cela paraissait presque anachronique sur elle. Ces yeux avaient quelque chose d'étrange, de blessé.  
-Et toi, tu...  
-Je surveille Ellone uniquement, le reste ne me regarde pas.  
Seifer, il était là. Il était là à cause d'elle. S'il savait qui elle était! Seifer, il n'était plus pour elle, ce n'était plus son Seifer. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ne devait rien faire. Celui-là, c'était une de ses victimes.  
-Xélana, tu devrais faire quelque chose pour...  
-Hors de question, fit-elle d'une voix autoritaire qui ne prêtait à aucune discussion. Cette guerre, j'ai assez donné. Et puis, c'est le coup que je croise quelqu'un qui me reconnaîtra.  
-Quoi?  
-Bon, Seifer, vous y allez.  
Les trois amis s'éloignèrent, perplexes sur cette fille. Ellone la regardait d'un air désolé.   
-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Je saurai très bien m'en sortir toute seule. Et puis, ce n'est plus ma guerre.   
-Tu crois que c'est en fuyant que tu pourras résoudre tes problèmes.  
-Ce n'est pas fuir, c'est survivre.   
-Mais...  
Alors, la sorcière n'écouta plus Ellone et elle eut une vision. Seifer se faisant massacrer du côté du navire par une sorte de tank robot. Bon sang, il allait y passer. Seul, il ne saurait pas se battre face à cette machine. Elle réfléchit rapidement dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas intervenir. Ce n'était pas son Seifer. Et puis, elle risquait à tout moment de se faire reconnaître. Mais Seifer, après tout, s'il en était là, c'était par sa faute. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se sacrifier.  
-Bon, je vais aider Seifer. Toi, restes là.   
Elle partit en courant. Ellone n'avait rien compris sur son changement d'attitude aussi soudain, mais le résultat était là. Elle courut vers l'endroit où était amarré le navire. Elle ne voyait pas Seifer ni l'espèce de machine. Bon sang, où est-ce qu'ils étaient? Alors, elle les vit. Seifer était en difficulté. Il avait reçu une attaque qui l'avait laissé à moitié assommé. Elle n'hésita pas à lui envoyer une potion X. Celui-ci se remit aussitôt debout. Mais la machine leur tirait dessus et il fallait jongler entre les tirs. Apparemment, ils avaient choisi Seifer pour cible. Elle sortit son limit division et les trois filles attaquèrent la machine. Mais elle était blindée et cela n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'effets. Elle aurait pu lancer un sortilège Apocalypse, mais elle hésitait. Elle aurait attiré l'attention tout de suite et ce n'était pas le moment de se faire reconnaître. Tant pis, elle allait faire avec les moyens du bord. Alors, elle se lança un sortilège d'aura et recommença son limit, mais cette fois, les doubles envoyèrent des sortilèges de Foudre-X qui s'avérèrent plus efficaces sur la machine. L'engin explosa sur le coup. Elle fut soufflée par l'explosion de l'engin et retomba lourdement sur le sol. Epuisée par ce bref combat, elle vit l'un des soldats survivants qui allait lui tirer dessus. Elle aurait du mal à expliquer son immortalité, pensa-t-elle ironiquement. Mais Seifer surgissant par derrière et envoyant un coup de gunblade sur le soldat fut sa réponse.  
Bon, l'affaire était réglée et il fallait trouver Ellone. Apparemment, les soldats n'étaient pas venus pour se battre, si ce n'était cette légère altercation avec leur ancien chef qui les avait trahis. D'ailleurs, quand ils verraient leur indestructible machine détruite, ils allaient déguerpir.  
-Merci pour l'aide, mais où as tu appris à te battre comme ça? fit Seifer, surpris de la tournure qu'avait pris la bataille.  
-Plus tard, je m'inquiète pour Ellone.  
Ils la trouvèrent sur le ponton avec Raijin et Fujin.  
-Seifer, on s'inquiétait. On nous a dit qu'une machine s'en était prise à un traître de Galbadia... Aïe, merde, Fujin, tu pourrais pas changer de tibia.  
-Tu as sauvé Seifer, sourit Ellone. Eh bien, je vois que...  
-Oh, ça va. J'ai simplement rendu service.  
-Mais qui es tu à...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de demander que le maire d'Horizon ainsi qu'une autre femme venaient vers eux, visiblement mécontents.   
-Les soldats n'étaient venus ici que pour une enquête et vous détruisez leur matériel. Vues les circonstances, je vous demanderai de partir, Seifer, ainsi que tous vos amis.  
-Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils n'étaient venus que pour une simple enquête, ironisa Ultimécia.   
-Laissez tomber. On s'en va, ajouta Seifer. Merci encore.   
-Quoi, tu les remercies de t'expulser? Tu n'as donc plus aucune fierté? Je me suis trompée sur ton compte.   
Seifer regarda cette fille. Elle lui parlait comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et elle se permettait de le réprimander. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.  
Finalement, les cinq se retrouvèrent sur la voix ferrée de Galbadia-Esthar, hésitant sur la direction à prendre, du moins quatre d'entre eux.  
-Moi, je vais à Galbadia, trancha Xélana. L'escale d'Horizon n'était pas dans mon programme.  
Les quatre regardèrent cette fille.  
-Xélana, soupira Ellone, tu vas pas recommencer. Je croyais que...  
-Rien du tout. Maintenant, tu sauras te débrouiller avec ces trois-là. Et moi, ils me mettent mal à l'aise pour les raisons que tu sais.  
Raijin interpréta mal ces paroles et lui répondit.   
-Je te signale que c'était pas sa faute à Seifer de toutes ses conneries. Il a été envoûté par une sorcière. C'est elle la responsable... Aïe.   
-Raijin, ferme-la, hurla Fujin. Y a des sujets de conversation qu'on a dit d'éviter.  
-Fujin, arrête. Bon, tu es sûre de pas vouloir venir avec nous?  
-Xélana, je t'en prie, reste. Après tout, tu lui as sauvé la vie et ça confirme ce que je pensais sur toi.  
Non, elle voulait pas rester avec eux. Elle voulait être seule. Etre loin d'eux. Raijin, Fujin. Elle se rappellerait toujours la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Fujin: "Veille sur lui". Oh, oui, elle avait magnifiquement réussi, puisque tout le monde le regardait comme un ennemi parce qu'elle ou l'ombre l'avait envoûté. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Et puis, Raijin l'avait répété. C'était elle la responsable. Mais combien de temps allait-elle cacher cela?  
-Je vous laisse. Démerdez-vous, répondit-elle.  
-Xélana, combien de temps vas-tu fuir?  
-J'en sais rien. Ça ne regarde que moi. Ellone, je te demanderai juste de rien dire sur moi aux autres. Après tout, tu me peux me faire ça.  
Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était repartie vers Galbadia, seule, fuyant l'être qu'elle avait le plus aimé et qu'elle avait fait souffrir.

_Chapitre 2: Le visage d'un ennemi_

Cette nuit-là, elle pleura sur cette ligne abandonnée. Elle avait fui, mais cela valait mieux pour tous, pour elle, pour Seifer, pour Ellone. Maintenant, ils devaient s'être arrêtés pour la nuit. Elle aussi s'était arrêtée. Machinalement, elle regarda le ciel, mais ce soir il n'y avait aucune étoile. Le noir complet, comme dans l'espace de la dimension vide. Virgule n'était pas apparu une seule fois depuis qu'elle les avait quittés. C'était sa façon de désapprouver son attitude. Si lui aussi la laissait maintenant, vers qui pourrait-elle se tourner? Alors, elle eut un coup de fatigue. C'était étrange. Normalement, elle arrivait très bien à se passer de sommeil, mais là... Ça ne pouvait être que...  
-Ellone.  
Alors, elle vit Seifer, Raijin et Fujin. Ils conduisaient Ellone à Esthar. De là-bas, Seifer pourrait réfléchir sur ce qu'il ferait. Il s'était rendu compte qu'au milieu du combat et pour sauver sa vie ainsi que celle de cette fille, il avait repris les armes comme si de rien n'était. La nuit était tombée. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour dormir. Raijin montait la garde, bien qu'ils ne risquaient pas grand chose sur cette ligne abandonnée, et lui aussi s'était assoupi. Cela avait suffit pour que des soldats les repèrent et profitent de leur sommeil pour les assommer tandis qu'ils les emmenaient tous les quatre sur une embarcation. Ils rejoignaient l'énorme bâtiment qu'ils avaient vu à Horizon. Ils les emmenaient à... la prison du désert? Alors, Ellone avait pensé à la seule personne qu'elle avait pu contacter, elle. Squall et les autres, elle n'avait pas réussi à se synchroniser avec eux. Il ne restait qu'elle.  
Elle se réveilla. Bon sang, mais que pouvait-elle faire? Elle avait demandé qu'on la laisse tranquille, mais voilà que c'était reparti. Sauvetage d'Ellone, deuxième acte. Mais elle se devait de la sauver. Si le destin l'avait mis sur son chemin, c'était qu'il y avait une raison Mais pourquoi voulaient-ils Ellone? La compression temporelle? Non, c'était le projet de l'ombre mais elle était certaine qu'elle n'était plus dans ce monde puisqu'elle ne ressentait plus sa présence. Mais qui?  
Et puis, cette fois, elle ne pouvait plus hésiter à les sauver. Il y avait Seifer et ses deux amis. Décidément, elle avait encore un faible pour Seifer et cela lui jouait des tours. Mais que pouvait-elle faire seule? Elle ne savait même pas où le navire était en ce moment. En plus, elle se voyait mal débarquant à la prison du désert pour les sauver tous. Non, elle avait besoin d'aide. Alors, comme un enfant perdue, elle pensa à une seule personne qui savait toujours écouter les gens et les consoler. Edéa, la gouvernante. Elle avait toujours compris les gens mieux que personne. Et puis, elle ferait tout pour sauver ses enfants. C'était aller se jeter droit dans la gueule du loup! Mais elle ne voyait personne d'autre. Demain, elle se dirigerait vers Timber, où elle prendrait le train pour Balamb. Il fallait seulement espérer qu'Edéa veuille l'écouter.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Le train pour Balamb, départ dans trois minutes, quai n°2.  
Xélana avait pris sa décision. Elle devait se rendre à la BGU alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Ellone. C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait pu joindre Squall, ou alors était-ce l'un de ses stratagèmes pour qu'elle affronte son passé? Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était de pouvoir parler à Edéa. Après, elle repartirait. Si elle le pouvait! Cette fois, ce n'était pas Horizon. C'était le Garden où tous ceux qui l'avaient affrontée se trouvaient. Elle pouvait encore reculer et repartir. Une fois de plus, Virgule répondit pour elle en se matérialisant enfin et en montant dans le train. Décidément, ce chat, il fallait qu'elle le dresse. Il y en avait marre que l'on décide à sa place, que ce soit lui ou Ellone.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Edéa s'inquiétait pour Ellone, maintenant. Elle était allée réfléchir dans le bureau de son mari. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un élément n'était pas à la place qu'il aurait dû occuper. De plus, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de ses autres enfants. Cid assurait que tout irait bien, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. En plus, Laguna n'arrêtait pas d'appeler pour savoir si on avait des nouvelles. Non, décidément, rien n'allait, c'était...  
Soudain, elle sentit cette aura magique qu'elle avait appris à connaître, puissante et destructrice. Non, cela ne pouvait être...   
-Ultimécia.  
Elle la sentit toute proche. Pourtant, quelque chose était différent sur cette aura. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier? Devait-elle prévenir les Seeds? Non, il fallait d'abord qu'elle soit sûre. Depuis qu'elle avait transféré ses pouvoirs à Linoa, ses sens étaient moins perçants. Et puis, cela lui paraissait invraisemblable qu'Ultimécia vienne à la BGU dans la gueule du loup. Elle devait plutôt être à Galbadia, en toute logique.  
Alors, elle sortit et prit l'ascenseur. Au fur et à mesure que les étages défilaient, elle sentait cette présence maléfique. En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, elle craignit un moment de voir tout le monde mort par la vengeance de l'implacable sorcière. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit lentement. Mais non, tout était normal. Les élèves la saluèrent quand ils virent la gouvernante sortir de l'ascenseur. Elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle ressentait cette présence à en être mal à l'aise. Pourtant, autour d'elle, tout était normal, il n'y avait que des jeunes étudiants qui...  
Le concierge, elle était à l'entrée. Alors, elle s'approcha, au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait avec la plus grande dignité qu'elle était capable, elle ressentait cette présence maléfique. Enfin, elle la vit, et cela l'étonna encore plus!  
-Ecoutez, je voudrais parler à Edéa Kramer, c'est urgent.  
-On ne la dérange pas comme ça. Il faut...  
-Je vous répète, je n'ai pas pris rendez-vous mais...  
-Non. D'ailleurs, je vous signale que les animaux sont interdits à la BGU.  
Bon sang, elle n'y arriverait jamais. Quelle idée elle avait eue de venir ici! Et c'était le coup qu'elle tombe sur Squall ou sa bande. Quant à ce concierge, elle l'aurait volontiers assommé. Et voilà que Virgule ne voulait pas se dématérialiser.  
-Ecoutez, je me fiche qu'elle soit occupée, il faut que je la voie pour...   
-Je suis juste derrière vous.  
Alors, elle sursauta en entendant cette voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Edéa, elle était devant elle, le visage n'exprimant rien. Seuls les yeux trahissaient une grande surprise. Par réflexe, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si elle n'était pas prise au piège. Mais personne ne faisait attention à elle.   
Edéa la regarda. Pas de doute possible, c'était bien Ultimécia. Pourtant, à la voir comme ça, on l'aurait prise pour n'importe quelle jeune fille. Ce qui l'intrigua le plus était ses épées. Une telle sorcière savait manier des armes? D'ailleurs, elle voyait bien que la fille craignait quelque chose. Son premier réflexe avait été de regarder autour d'elle pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un piège.  
-Vous vouliez me voir, je crois. On sera mieux dans le bureau de mon mari.  
Elle s'avança vers l'ascenseur. Décidément, cette gamine ne pouvait être Ultimécia. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Avait-elle raison de la voir? Faisait-elle une erreur? Pourtant, la curiosité fut la plus forte. Jusqu'à son bureau, aucune des deux sorcières n'avait dit un mot, s'analysant du coin de l'oeil mutuellement. Finalement, le silence fut rompu par Edéa.  
-Ultimécia, n'est-ce pas? J'avoue que je suis surprise. Je me demande quelle folie j'ai eu de vous recevoir.  
-Je suppose qu'il y a de quoi, fit-elle d'une voix neutre. Mais vous allez l'être encore plus lorsque vous saurez pourquoi je suis là.  
-Si je vous ai reçue, je peux m'attendre à tout.  
-C'est Ellone, ainsi que Seifer, Raijin et Fujin. Les Galbadiens les ont capturés à Horizon et ils les emmènent à la prison du désert.   
Effectivement, elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça. Ultimécia. Elle avait senti un léger tremblement dans sa voix lorsqu'elle avait parlé de Seifer. Disait-elle la vérité?  
-Pourquoi venez-vous me voir?  
-Parce que je me voyais mal pénétrer dans la prison du désert toute seule pour les libérer. Je vous ai tout dit. A vous de me croire ou non. Maintenant, au revoir, je préfère éviter de m'attarder ici. Je ne veux pas tomber sur l'un de vos Seeds.  
-Attendez.  
Elle l'avait demandé d'une voix calme, posée mais ferme qui ne prêtait à aucune discussion.  
-Pourquoi faites-vous cela?  
Que lui répondre? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle pouvait l'ouvrir à tout moment et s'enfuir. Fuir, toujours fuir. C'était cela sa réponse. Finalement, ce fut Virgule, une fois de plus, qui lui répondit en allant lui voler la photo toute froissée où elle se tenait au milieu de tous ses anciens amis pour la donner à Edéa. Ils étaient tous là sur la photo et elle au milieu, souriante, heureuse. Squall, Linoa, Seifer, Ellone et tous ses autres enfants. Et elle qui se tenait dans un angle, Seifer l'enlaçant tendrement. Alors, la gouvernante la regarda. Après tout, que savait-elle d'Ultimécia? Qu'elle venait du futur pour détruire ce monde et qu'elle avait reçu ses pouvoirs d'Adel, et c'était tout.  
Et voilà que cette photo la montrait au milieu des enfants avec qui elle avait vécu.   
-Qui étiez vous avant d'être Ultimécia?   
Elle leva la tête pour voir le visage de cette fille.   
-Personne. Je n'existe plus, c'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir. Maintenant, rendez moi cette photo, demanda-t-elle d'une voix trop calme. Je...  
Soudain un son dans sa tête. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Elle hurla sous la douleur. Quelqu'un l'appelait, elle en était sûr. Quelqu'un qui se servait d'Ellone. Non, Ellone. Elle vit Seifer qu'on torturait. Non, pas Seifer, pas Seifer. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, qui se mélangeaient à la douleur dans sa tête. Elle avait mal, mal. Qu'est-ce qui lui fit le plus mal? Ce sifflement dans la tête qui lui arrachait le cerveau, ou le simple fait de voir Seifer blessé et torturé? Finalement, elle ne put répondre et s'évanouit aux pieds d'Edéa.  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?   
Shu et Cid étaient arrivés. De derrière la porte, ils avaient entendu quelqu'un crier.  
La première chose que Cid vit fut sa femme saine et sauve, et il se sentit soulagé. Par contre, une jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue était étendue par terre, inconsciente.  
-J'appelle l'infirmerie? Demanda Shu, toujours aussi efficace.  
-Elle ne pourra rien pour elle. C'est la magie qui a causé ça. Va plutôt me trouver le collier Geyser qui est dans ma chambre.   
Shu s'exécuta tandis qu'Edéa allongeait la fille sur le divan.  
-Mais enfin, Edéa, qui est cette jeune fille?  
-Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, essaye de contacter Squall pour lui dire qu'Ellone, Seifer, Raijin et Fujin sont à la prison du désert.   
-Bon, j'y vais, mais tu me devras des explications.  
Elle en était sûre, maintenant. Elle avait eu cette vision elle aussi. Galbadia avait capturé Ellone dans le but de ramener Ultimécia, que l'on devait croire bloquée dans l'espace-temps. Mais en fait, elle était ici et ils l'ignoraient, et cela avait provoqué une contre-réaction. La question était de savoir qui voulait la rappeler et surtout pourquoi.  
Shu revient avec le collier Geyser. Edéa le passa autour de la jeune fille et demanda à Shu de garder la clef et de n'en parler à personne. Pour l'instant, il valait mieux se méfier d'Ultimécia. Elle pourrait redevenir "normale" à tout instant.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Ça y est, Zell est revenu avec les uniformes, Squall, l'informa Quistis.   
-Cid vient de nous contacter. Ellone se trouve à la prison du désert. Ils ont aussi Seifer et ses deux acolytes. Trois personnes en plus à aller chercher.  
-Mais comment ils ont fait pour savoir? se demanda Linoa. Nous, ça fait trois jours qu'on est là à chercher Ellone et personne ne sait où elle est, même pas mon père. Mais la BGU sait tout ça.   
-Eh, chef, voilà, ce que vous avez demandé. Six uniformes de soldats à peine défraîchis, s'exclama Zell.  
-On a été les chercher directement à la source, renchérit Selphie, avec un véhicule en prime.  
-Par contre, on n'a pas choisi les tailles, acheva le cow-boy, et il vaut mieux ne pas s'attarder dans la ville.  
-On en aura besoin. Ellone est enfermée à la prison du désert et il y a aussi le trio Seifer.  
-Génial, enfin un peu d'action en perspective.  
-Au moins, on n'aura pas besoin de faire un détour par Horizon pour remettre son ordre de réadmission à Seifer, constata Quistis.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

La prison du désert. A Squall, elle lui rappelait un mauvais souvenir avec son interrogatoire, présidé alors par Seifer. Et maintenant, c'était lui qui se retrouvait là et c'était Squall qui devait le délivrer. On pouvait appeler cela une ironie du sort. Ils arrivèrent sans problèmes dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Maintenant, il fallait localiser Ellone. L'endroit où ils avaient le plus de chances de trouver Seifer devait être la salle de torture, pensa ironiquement Squall. Avec Irvine et Selphie, il s'y rendit. Ils avaient trouvé leurs copains moombas, qui leur facilitaient la tâche en ouvrant toutes les portes. Finalement, ils entrèrent dans la salle qui avait marqué Squall. Non seulement Seifer était attaché sur le mur, mais Ellone était là, tenue par deux soldats qu'ils reconnurent aussitôt: Biggs et Wedge.  
-Ecoute, si tu ne recommences pas plus sérieusement, ton copain va y passer. Et crois-moi que je vais pas le ménager, l'ex-chevalier, se permit-il de plaisanter.  
Ah, voilà la relève, bon, vous connaissez les ordres et...  
Il ne dit plus un mot lorsqu'il se retrouva face à une gunblade, à un nunchaku et un fusil qu'il connaissait que trop bien.  
-Vvvous, mais...  
-Relâche-les immédiatement si tu veux pas tâter de nos armes, commença Selphie, qui joignait le geste à la parole.  
-Et cela vaudrait mieux pour toi, ironisa Irvine.  
-Squall, Selphie, Irvine, contente de vous revoir.  
-Nous aussi, Lellone, plaisanta Selphie.  
Pendant ce temps, Squall avait trouvé les clefs et délivra Seifer. Celui-ci était visiblement à bout.  
-Soin Max. En plus, Seifer, on a ton ordre de réadmission à la BGU.   
-Content de vous voir. Je n'aurais plus tenu longtemps. Mais, Raijin et Fujin, s'inquiéta Seifer.  
-T'en fais pas, les autres s'en occupent, le rassura Squall en tant que chef. Bon, maintenant, il faut vous faire sortir d'ici.  
"Allô, Squall, ici Quistis, on a récupéré Raijin et Fujin. En parfaite santé. Juste Fujin qui voulait tuer Raijin. On arrive."  
-Alors, rassuré, vieux, interrogea Squall à l'intention de son ex-ennemi.  
-C'est cette fille qui vous a prévenu où on était? demanda Seifer.  
-Quel fille? C'est Cid qui nous a appelé qui tenait les infos de la gouvernante.  
-Elle est allée voir la gouvernante, s'exclama Ellone, heureuse. Elle a été plus loin que je ne pensais.  
-Bon, on se casse et on rentre à la BGU, acheva Squall. On tirera cette histoire au clair la-bas.  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent, l'alarme résonna et la barrière occulte était levée. Ils avaient dû se faire repérer. Désormais, les uniformes étaient inutiles. Ils filèrent au-dessus. Des soldats d'élite bloquaient le passage devant et derrière. Tout de suite, Irvine invoqua Golgotha, qui s'avéra efficace.  
Seifer et Squall s'occupaient de ceux de derrière en sortant un effilage ou un lamineur. Cela faisait étrange aux deux anciens ennemis de se retrouver à côté contre le même ennemi. Chacun pensa que cela concluait définitivement leur rivalité. Squall était désormais le chef des Seeds et il se devait de protéger les étudiants. Quant à Seifer, il était trop heureux de savoir qu'il allait rentrer à ce qu'il pouvait appeler sa maison. Ellone restait au milieu, ne pouvant pas faire grand chose. Quant à Selphie, elle sortit ses sortilèges de Foudre-X. En quelques minutes, ils détruisirent les soldats, qui ne pouvaient pas faire le poids. Ils se précipitèrent vers la voiture blindée où les autres les attendaient déjà. Il fallut se serrer, mais Fujin y contribua en molestant Raijin, qui prenait soi-disant toute la place.  
-Direction la BGU, Linoa.  
-Au fait, Seifer, demanda Raijin, c'est vrai qu'on réintègre la BGU? Je croyais qu'on... Aïe, mais Fujin, c'est une bonne nouvelle.  
Seifer regarda tous ces visages connus. Ils étaient venus pour Ellone et aussi pour eux. Au moins, la guerre entre eux prenait visiblement fin par cet acte.  
Ellone songea à Ultimécia / Xélana. Elle avait directement contacté Edéa. Le face à face avait dû être dur, mais elle s'en était sortie.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Elle se réveilla avec un mal de crâne. La première chose qu'elle sentit fut un collier Geyser à son cou. Elle essaya de l'enlever, mais elle s'étranglait plus qu'autre chose. Par contre, elle constata que Virgule n'était pas là et qu'on ne lui avait pas rendu sa photo. De même, on lui avait pris ses épées. Elle regarda autour d'elle. On l'avait enfermée dans la zone disciplinaire de la BGU. Et aucune sortie. Géniale, prise au piège. Par contre, on lui avait amené de la nourriture, constata-t-elle. Elle n'y toucha même pas. Il n'y avait pas une vitre. Simplement un néon qui éclairait la cellule.  
Cela n'allait pas la rassurer. Elle se devait de constater que depuis son retour dans son monde, elle était devenue claustrophobe et qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter les endroits comme de grottes ou tout simplement une cellule. Cela lui rappelait trop ce monde sans vie. Elle resta là à réfléchir sur ce qui s'était passé. Cette douleur dans la tête. C'était Ellone qui l'avait provoquée. On avait dû l'obliger à appeler Ultimécia, qu'on croyait bloquée dans le temps. Le problème était qu'elle se trouvait dans le présent. Alors, elle pensa à Seifer, dont elle avait eu la vision. Sur le coup, elle avait même pleuré devant Edéa avant de s'évanouir. Son orgueil en avait pris un coup. Elle espérait maintenant que Edéa avait pris les mesures suffisantes pour les sauver. Seifer, elle devait le reconnaître, elle l'aimait toujours mais ce n'était plus possible entre eux. Et elle, qu'allait-elle devenir, à la merci du Seed?   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Content de vous revoir tous sains et saufs.  
Cid les avait convoqués dans son bureau au second étage. Les informations de sa femme s'étaient avérées exacts. Elle l'étonnerait toujours.  
-Eh, vous tolérez les animaux, constata Zell en voyant un chat qui était allongé au milieu des dossiers.  
Quand il les vit, l'animal leur fit l'honneur de se lever et de se frotter au pied de Seifer.  
-Tu as du succès auprès des animaux, constata Irvine.  
-Vous faites une entorse au règlement en acceptant un chat ici, fit remarquer Quistis. Si vous ne donnez pas l'exemple...  
-Ce n'est pas un chat, c'est une G-force.  
Edéa venait d'arriver. Du coin de l'oeil, elle nota l'attention spéciale du chat pour Seifer. Puis Squall leur fit l'exposé de l'évasion, complété au passage par les commentaires de ses amis. Ensuite, ce fut au tour d'Ellone de leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé, en omettant quelques détails sur l'identité de son aide providentielle.  
-Bon, trancha Cid, on va appeler Laguna pour le rassurer. Quant à vous, allez vous reposer. Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à demain matin. Quant à toi, Seifer, tu réintègres la BGU en tant qu'étudiant, tandis que Raijin et Fujin, vous reprenez vos anciens statuts. Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer. Au fait, Ellone, on te demandera de rester quelques instants.  
Une fois que les autres furent sortis, ce fut Ellone la première qui leur demanda, impatiente :   
-Elle est où?  
-Dans la zone disciplinaire, lui répondit Edéa. On a jugé préférable de l'isoler. Pour l'instant, nous sommes les seuls avec Shu à savoir qui elle est. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi t'a-t-elle aidé?   
-En fait, elle-même était possédée par une entité qui voulait détruire tout le monde. Mais il semblerait que suite à son combat contre Squall, elle soit redevenue normale. Elle a un bon fond, bien qu'elle refuse de l'admettre. J'ai réussi à voyager une fois dans ses souvenirs, mais je ne suis pas remontée bien loin.  
-Le mieux est qu'on aille la voir. Je suis curieuse de voir comment elle va réagir en te voyant.  
-Et son chat? Vous le laissez comme ça en liberté?  
-En ce moment, ce n'est qu'un simple chat, vu que sa maîtresse est privée de ses pouvoirs. D'ailleurs, il profite de la situation, constata-t-elle en le voyant se réinstaller sur le bureau au milieu des dossiers. Mais dis-moi, les Galbadiens ignorent que Ultimécia est revenue pour qu'ils fassent appel à toi dans le but de la ramener.  
-Oui. Mais j'ai dû m'exécuter, sinon ils achevaient Seifer. Visiblement, ils l'attendaient mais elle ne s'est pas montrée, et pour cause.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Alors, comment se comporte la fille que l'on vous a amené hier matin? Demanda Edéa au surveillant de service.  
-Et bien, on commence à s'inquiéter. Ça fait deux jours qu'elle ne mange pas et qu'elle ne dort pas. Elle passe son temps assise à regarder le plancher. Pas de cris, ni bonjour, ni merde.  
-Vous pourriez nous l'amener dans la salle des interrogatoires seule.  
-Mais si elle vous tuait, vous et la gamine, en désignant Ellone de la main.  
-J'en suis seule responsable. Maintenant, amenez-la.  
Cinq minutes plus tard , on l'amenait. Son visage ne marquait aucune surprise quand elle vit Ellone à côté d'Edéa.  
-On daigne faire une visite à l'invitée d'honneur, ironisa-t-elle.  
-Je voudrais te remercier, Xélana, pour être intervenue, et...  
-Je devrais aussi vous remercier de m'avoir enfermée, je suppose.  
-Xélana, comprends Edéa, tu débarques ici et...  
-Xélana, s'exclama Edéa, qui venait d'entendre son prénom pour la première fois. Mais cela veut dire chef d'oeuvre dans la langue de Hyne.  
-Vous connaissez vos classiques. Bon, maintenant, s'impatienta la fille, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous allez faire de moi. Que je sache à quoi m'en tenir.   
-J'avoue que cela me pose un problème, continua Edéa. Je vois bien qu'Ellone avait raison pour toi. Mais je ne peux te laisser partir. Galbadia te cherche, visiblement. Tu ne pourrais pas nous en dire plus à ce sujet?  
-J'ai bien une idée, mais elle va vous paraître absurde.  
-Dis toujours.  
-A mon avis, Adel a dû reprendre le gouvernement de Deling. C'est le seul qui aurait un intérêt à m'appeler. Les connaissances sur les pouvoirs d'Ellone, les moyens mis en oeuvre pour l'avoir. Je ne vois que ça.  
Adel, elle ne serait donc pas morte. Oui, ce n'était pas une hypothèse à écarter. Pourtant, Adel était l'ennemie mortelle de Galbadia. En tout cas, pas de Deling qui avait profité de la confusion de la guerre pour retourner au pouvoir. Dans ce cas, elle avait encore plus intérêt à garder Ultimécia auprès d'elle.  
-Et l'entité qui t'aurait envoûtée?  
-Elle doit être ailleurs, dans une autre dimension ou à une autre époque, je n'en sais rien. Mais elle n'est plus là et c'est tant mieux.   
Décidément, cette fille l'intriguait de plus en plus. Elle lui rappelait Squall et Seifer. La même sensibilité de l'un qu'elle masquait derrière une impassibilité totale. Mais aussi la même carapace mentale de l'autre et son côté d'enfant pris en faute.  
-Je pense savoir ce que je vais faire de toi. Pour l'instant, je préférerais que l'on ne sache pas qui tu es. Cela pourrait créer des conflits au sein de la BGU. Je vais te relâcher, mais sous une certaine surveillance. Ellone, viens avec moi, on a des détails à mettre au point.  
Elles sortirent, laissant Xélana bien perplexe sur ce qu'elle allait devenir.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-On y est.   
Xélana se trouvait sur une vedette en compagnie d'Ellone et d'Edéa. Elle ne savait toujours pas où elle allait. Elle se trouvait aux alentours de Centra. Finalement, elle comprit en voyant un bâtiment que l'on était en train de restaurer. Alors, elle le reconnut malgré les transformations qu'il avait subi.  
-L'orphelinat, fit-elle d'une voix incrédule.  
-Oui, il a repris ses activités maintenant. Il y a une dizaine d'enfants. Moi-même, j'essaie de venir tous les trois jours. Des Seeds blancs en assurent l'organisation. Je leur ai donné des ordres précis à ton sujet. Tu seras libre d'aller où tu veux mais toujours sous la surveillance des Seeds. Ellone restera aussi. Elle a insisté.   
-Vous n'avez pas peur que je tue vos enfants?  
-Je te fais confiance.  
Alors, elle comprit. Edéa et Ellone avaient encore voyagé dans ses souvenirs.  
-C'était intéressant, votre voyage dans le temps? demanda-t-elle d'un regard furieux vers Ellone.  
Ellone rit pour toute réponse. Edéa observait le moindre de ses gestes. Après tout, le contact avec des enfants ne lui ferait pas de mal.  
-Au fait, je peux te rendre ça.  
Sa photo. Elle avait dû s'amuser à recoller le contexte dans laquelle elle avait été prise.  
Elle regarda la mer. Ce paysage avait quelque chose d'hostile et de blessant. Pourtant, c'était lui qui allait l'accueillir.  
Finalement, elles débarquèrent, accueillies par deux Seeds blancs en les saluant du traditionnel garde-à-vous des Seeds. Edéa leur expliqua la version officielle de la situation. Puis, elle s'en alla.  
-Nous te faisons confiance, alors montre-nous que nous avons eu raison.  
-Vous pourriez alors me donner la clef de ce fichu collier, mon chat et mes épées, demanda-t-elle ironiquement.  
-Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi blessante, Xélana? Demanda Ellone une fois Edéa partie.  
-J'ai dû apprendre à l'être. De toute façon, les gens me verront toujours comme je suis.  
Sur ce, elle se réfugia vers le phare qui allait devenir sa cachette favorite durant ces semaines.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Seifer commençait à en avoir marre de tous ces sous-entendus. Les élèves ne disaient rien en présence de Squall ou d'un de ses amis, mais une fois qu'il avait le dos tourné, ils s'en donnaient à coeur joie.  
Depuis deux semaines qu'il avait repris les cours, il en était à se demander s'il avait bien fait.  
-Alors, en train de réviser?   
Squall et Linoa s'étaient ramenés.  
-Il faut bien, soupira l'ex-chevalier.  
Derrière, il vit arriver le chat qui appartenait à cette mystérieuse fille qu'il avait vue à Horizon.  
Il ne l'avait pas revue et il aurait bien aimé la remercier.  
-Tu sais, Seifer, ils comprendront que tu es redevenu un étudiant de la BGU.  
-Je ne vous ai pas remercié pour...  
-Pas de ça avec nous, l'interrompit Squall. Au fait, il y a Fujin et Raijin qui ont réintégré le conseil de discipline.  
-Ils vont s'en donner à coeur joie, pensa Seifer.  
-C'est avantageux de connaître ceux du conseil de discipline, plaisanta Linoa.  
Tandis qu'elle disait cela, le chat monta sur Seifer pour lui faire un câlin.  
-Il est étrange, ce chat. Je me demande d'où il vient, s'interrogea Squall. On a l'impression qu'il nous connaît tous. Tu viens manger avec nous ou on te laisse ici?  
-Okay, je viens.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Aïe... Mais Fujin, j'ai juste dit que t'étais jalouse de cette fil... Aïe.  
-Mais qui est cette fille? s'interrogea Zell.   
-Celle à qui appartient le chat, répondit Fujin, énervée. Elle a aussi sauvé la vie à Seifer et Ellone, à ce que je sais. Elle manie deux épées comme Seifer n'a jamais vu, selon ses propres mots. Mais à part ça, personne ne la connaît et ça ne l'a pas empêchée de nous lâcher à Horizon.   
-Fujin, il faut peut-être que tu dises à Seifer tes vrais sentiments, constata Irvine.  
Elle aurait bien donné un coup de pied bien placé à ce prétentieux mais, suite aux derniers événements, elle avait promis à Seifer de bien les traiter. Et puis, il faut dire que c'était les seuls qui n'en voulaient pas à leur chef depuis qu'il était revenu.  
-Vous parlez de quoi?   
Linoa s'était ramenée avec Squall et Seifer, Virgule sur leur pas.  
-Bon sang, mais il vous suit partout, ce chat, s'énerva Fujin.  
-Il a un faible pour Seifer, renchérit Linoa.  
-J'aimerais bien voir la fille à laquelle il appartient, ajouta Irvine, taquinant Fujin.  
-Mais Raijin a dit que... Aïe. Fujin, tu pourrais pas changer de tibia?  
-Et toi, tu pourrais pas changer de cerveau?  
-Remarquez, c'est vrai que cette fille sait manier la magie aussi bien que ses épées. Mais, ce qui m'a le plus impressionné, c'est son caractère.  
-Aussi mordante qu'un serpent, suggéra Fujin à son chef.  
-Non, plutôt solitaire, orgueilleuse.  
-Vous ne savez vraiment pas qui elle est.  
-Juste son nom. Xélana  
-Pas courant, ça, constata Zell. Tout comme la fille, je suppose.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Vous l'avez vue?  
-Oui, elle est dans le phare.  
Depuis trois semaine qu'Ellone était là, elle avait essayé de passer le plus de temps possible avec Xélana. Mais à chaque fois, elle l'évitait, trouvant toujours une bonne excuse. Elle restait toujours seule. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'est qu'elle ne mangeait jamais et ne dormait même pas. De la même façon, elle ne riait jamais, tout au plus un vague sourire mélancolique quand elle ne répondait pas ironiquement.  
Oui, une fois de plus, elle était là, seule, regardant la mer et regrettant quelque chose. Son visage avait quelque chose de grave. Soudain, elle entendit Ellone arriver. Tout de suite, elle reprit son visage sévère.  
-C'est l'heure du repas.  
-Trop de nourriture ramollit. Après, j'en redeviendrai dépendante.  
-Cela te rendrait peut-être plus aimable, soupira Ellone. Au fait, les enfants te réclament. Ils veulent entendre de nouveau ton interprétation de "Eyes on me". Tu pourrais le faire pour eux.  
-Désolé, je chante que pour moi. C'est pas de ma faute s'ils m'ont entendue.  
-Bon, maintenant, tu viens. Sinon, c'est moi qui vais te traîner. Ou mieux, je t'envoie tous les enfants ici en même temps.  
-Bon, je descends.  
Les enfants la mettaient vite à bout en lui posant des questions à chaque fois qu'elle ne répondait pas précisément. Elle descendit de son perchoir et elle se dirigea vers l'orphelinat.   
-Au fait, c'est où que tu as appris à chanter? Tu as une voix magnifique.  
-J'en sais rien.  
-Tu pourrais pas répondre à mes questions?  
-Disons que l'on m'en pose un peu trop à mon goût.  
-Tata Nana, tata Nana, tu nous chantes ta chanson?  
Ellone rigola devant la tête embarrassée de Xélana lorsqu'elle avait compris que l'on s'adressait à elle. Les enfants l'avaient baptisée comme ça. Il faut dire qu'elle les intriguait. Mais ils l'avaient tous adoptée sans demander son avis car elle ne leur criait jamais dessus, préférant répondre à sa manière qui les faisaient rire. Et puis, elle avait emporté tous les suffrages lorsqu'un après-midi, ils avaient entendu une voix chanter la chanson très connue de Julia magnifiquement interprétée.  
-Non, demain.  
-Tu as déjà dit ça hier.  
-Alors, on verra après-demain.  
-Mais tu nous dis que...  
-Non, c'est vous qui avez décidé à ma place.  
-Si tu ne chantes pas, on n'arrêtera pas de poser des questions.  
Elle regarda la petite fille qui la harcelait de ses questions. Elle en était bien capable. Hier, avec sa bande, ils s'étaient relayés pour ne pas la perdre de vue.  
-Bon, okay, mais ensuite vous me laissez tranquille, soupira-t-elle.  
Les garçons et les filles sautèrent de joie sur place. Ellone avait du mal à se retenir de rire. Les enfants arrivaient toujours à tout obtenir d'elle parce qu'ils savaient être encore plus patients qu'elle .  
Lorsque Edéa arriva de la BGU, elle trouva l'orphelinat vide des enfants. Elle demanda aux Seeds où ils étaient et ils lui répondirent qu'ils s'étaient tous réunis après le repas sur la plage avec Ellone et Nana.  
-Nana?  
-Oui, la fille étrange que vous nous avez amené il y a trois semaines.  
Bon sang, les enfants étaient seuls avec Ellone et Ultimécia. Alors, elle s'inquiéta. Elle avait demandé aux Seeds qu'elle n'approche pas les enfants sans surveillance. Et voilà qu'ils étaient seuls avec elle.  
Elle marcha d'un pas accéléré vers la plage. Alors, elle entendit une voix qui chantait :  
"My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no..."  
Alors, elle arriva sur la plage et elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Tous les enfants, tous âges confondus, se tenaient assis en cercle autour de Xélana. C'était elle qui chantait? Elle interprétait à merveille la chanson en la rendant encore plus mélancolique et fascinante. Les enfants écoutaient, comme envoûtés. Ellone était là aussi qui écoutait. Finalement, la voix s'éteignit.   
-Bon maintenant, vous avez eu ce que vous voulez, alors laissez-moi.  
-Mais tu recommenceras. Tu nous chanteras aussi ta chanson "mélodie of life"? On l'a pas entendue, tata Nana, demanda Karen une petite fille de cinq ans qui savait profiter de sa frimousse angélique pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.   
-On verra.  
-Ouais, demain, ici à la même heure sur la plage, répondit-elle à tous les enfants qui partaient heureux.  
-Bon sang, je n'aurai jamais la paix avec des diables pareils. Il vaut mieux se retrouver en face d'un Seed. Au moins, on peut se défendre, soupira Xélana, à bout.  
C'est alors qu'elle entendit un rire dans son dos, et elle vit Edéa descendre les escaliers qui menaient à la plage.  
-Bonjour, gouvernante.  
-Bonjour, Ellone. Excuse-moi de ne pas être passée plus tôt, mais on avait à faire à la BGU. Mais je vois qu'il n'y a pas eu de problème.  
-Si. Que vos enfants me harcèlent de questions, se plaignit Xélana, sérieuse.  
-En tout cas, ils t'ont adoptée, je crois.  
-Je vous laisse, je vais...  
-...au phare, soupira Ellone.  
Et elles la regardèrent repartir seule en direction du phare.

_Chapitre 3: Amis-Ennemis_

-Alors Ellone, ton avis sur elle en toute objectivité.  
-Elle ne rit pas, ne mange pas, ne dort pas. Mélancolique quand elle n'est pas ironique. Elle fait tout pour être seule. Elle peut passer toute la nuit à regarder la mer. Par contre, les enfants l'ont adoptée et l'appellent tata Nana pour les plus jeunes. Ils sont les seuls qui arrivent à obtenir quelque chose d'elle. Elle chante aussi magnifiquement et je continue à penser qu'elle ne veut faire aucun mal.  
-Nous, de notre côté, on pense que Galbadia continue à chercher Ultimécia. De même, Squall et Seifer se posent des questions sur elle. Il y a son chat qui n'arrête pas de les suivre partout. Je penses que, tôt ou tard, il faudra dire qu'Ultimécia est ici. Et les Seeds blancs, qu'en pensent-ils?  
-Ils la surveillent toujours de loin. Mais jamais elle n'a essayé de s'échapper. Ils la comparent à vous.  
-Quoi?  
-Aussi digne, elle inspire tout de suite le respect.  
-Je suppose que je dois prendre cela pour un compliment.  
-Gouvernante, une vedette de la BGU arrive.  
L'un des Seeds blancs venait d'arriver pour annoncer la nouvelle.  
-Comment? Mais ils ne devaient repasser que demain matin. Alors, il s'est encore passé quelque chose, commenta Edéa.  
-Moi, je vais voir Xélana, gouvernante. Vous me ferez part des nouvelles.  
Edéa se rendit sur le quai en compagnie des Seeds blancs. C'était une vedette de la GGU, nota-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Des jeunes gens débarquèrent. Ils étaient tous en uniformes des Seeds impeccables. Mais cela voulait dire quoi?  
-Nous sommes envoyés par le proviseur de notre Garden. Nous avons des informations de la plus haute importance qui vous sont destinées. Nous pourrions discuter dans un endroit plus calme?  
-Vous pouvez les dire ici. Il n'y a que des gens de confiance.  
-Je me dois d'insister. Je n'ai ordre que de les dire à vous.   
S'agissait-il Ultimécia?  
-Bon, très bien.   
Edéa accompagna le Seed dans son bureau de l'orphelinat.   
-Alors, s'impatienta celle-ci.  
Soudain, le jeune homme sortit son revolver.  
-Au nom du gouvernement de Winzer Deling, vous êtes priés de nous remettre Ellone.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Xélana avait regardé la vedette s'amener vers le quai. Sur le coup, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, reconnaissant l'uniforme des Seeds. Mais maintenant, deux autres vedettes arrivaient et elle commença à trouver cela étrange.   
-C'est souvent que des Seeds viennent comme ça? demanda Xélana à Ellone qu'elle venait d'entendre arriver.   
D'ailleurs, celle-ci fut surprise que ce soit elle qui posait les questions, pour une fois. Alors, elle regarda la mer. Effectivement, d'autres vedettes arrivaient et elle les reconnut comme celles de la GGU. Mais pourquoi venaient-ils aussi nombreux? Soudain, elles entendirent des coups de feu échangés entre les Seeds blancs et les autres Seeds.  
- Ça, c'est un piège de Galbadia.  
-Ils auraient l'audace de venir ici, commenta Ellone.  
Ici, elles ne risquaient rien et elles avaient un bon observatoire. Les faux Seeds avaient profité de l'effet de surprise pour maîtriser rapidement leurs adversaires. Maintenant, ils enfilaient les uniformes des Seeds blancs comme si de rien n'étaient pour prendre leur place ou bien ils fouillaient l'orphelinat. Trois d'entre eux se dirigeaient maintenant vers le phare.  
Xélana était la seule à savoir se battre mais elle n'avait pas d'armes. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas se servir de ses pouvoirs à cause de ce collier. Elle pensait aux enfants, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Ce sentiment d'impuissance face aux événements... Elle détestait cela. En plus, les enfants n'avaient rien à voir dans tout ça. Elle se rappela la petite Marlène qui lui avait donné une fleur malgré la colère de son père. Avec eux, ils n'y avait pas de sous-entendus et ils ne jugeaient pas sur les apparences puisqu'ils ne savaient pas encore le faire.  
-Et merde, s'emporta-t-elle.  
C'était la première qu'elle manifestait ses émotions devant Ellone. Sur le coup, elle nota que le collier avait absorbé une surcharge d'énergie occulte.  
-Calme-toi, il doit bien y avoir un moyen.  
-Lequel? Je n'ai pas d'armes, les enfants vont être pris en otage jusqu'à ce qu'ils te trouvent. Toi-même, tu es incapable de te défendre. A part ça, tout va bien!  
C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait s'inquiéter pour les autres aussi explicitement. Que devait-elle faire? Edéa la lui avait confiée, mais vues les circonstances...  
-Tiens, voilà la clef.  
-Quoi?  
Ellone avait sorti de sa poche la clef magnétique du collier Geyser. Tout ce temps qu'elle l'avait cherché auprès des Seeds blancs, et elle était sous ses yeux!  
-Depuis tout ce temps, c'est toi qui l'avait, fit-elle d'une voix incrédule? Alors, elle s'en saisit et se délivra du collier. Elle descendit toutes les marches du phare pour se retrouver au premier étage. Là, elle pouvait atteindre une plate-forme extérieure pas trop haute d'où elle pourrait prendre par surprise les soldats.  
-Toi, tu bouges pas.  
Ellone la vit sortir sur la plate-forme, se faisant la plus petite possible. Les soldats allaient bientôt arriver à la porte d'entrée, s'attendant à un affront venant de l'intérieur du phare mais pas de l'extérieur. Le premier rentra, puis le deuxième.   
-Maintenant.  
Xélana sauta pour atterrir sur le troisième soldat. Il fut assommé sur le coup. Elle eut le temps de voler son couteau et de s'enfuir derrière des rochers pour éviter les balles des deux autres soldats, qui étaient ressortis aussitôt. Soudain, ils sentirent un courant d'air derrière eux. Trop tard. Le premier avait déjà reçu un coup de couteau dans le dos au niveau du coeur. Le dernier se retourna brusquement pour tirer, mais l'ennemie avait fait une roulade droit devant elle et le fit tomber. Elle se releva aussitôt avec un revolver en joue sur la tête du survivant.  
-Alors vous êtes venus chercher Ellone? Tu as intérêt à répondre, fit-elle d'une voix froide.  
-Oouui, trembla-t-il devant cette fille décidée.   
-Vous avez combien de bateaux? Seulement les trois?  
-Oui.   
-Bien.  
Et elle tira. Ellone sur le coup, poussa un cri.  
-Tu étais obligée de le tuer?  
-Pour qu'il aille prévenir ses camarades? De toute façon, il est mort au combat, répondit-elle d'une voix froide, et il a perdu. Bon, maintenant, enfile les uniformes des Seeds blancs.  
-Que vas-tu faire?  
-Saboter leur bateau. Ils ne pourront pas partir et cela créera une diversion pour que l'on puisse s'occuper de l'orphelinat.  
-Pense aux enfants.  
-Je ne fais que ça, fit-elle d'une voix basse.  
Elle récupéra les munitions du revolver qu'elle accrocha à sa ceinture, ainsi que le couteau, qu'elle essuya sur l'un des cadavres. Elle tendit aussi un revolver à Ellone qui avait passé le deuxième uniforme encore correct.  
-Mais... Je ne sais pas tirer  
-C'est simple. La sécurité est enlevée et tu as un chargeur. Tu n'as qu'à appuyer sur la détente.  
-Je ne comprends pas. Avant, tu détestais te battre et maintenant, tu n'as plus aucune hésitation.  
-C'était avant, comme tu dis, avant que je nie que j'étais une déesse de la destruction. Et puis, j'ai appris à survivre par mes propres moyens dans la dimension vide. Aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Maintenant, si c'est nécessaire, n'hésite pas.  
Elles allèrent en direction des quais. Personne ne faisait attention à ces deux faux prétendus Seeds blancs. Les ennemis étaient trop sûrs d'eux, nota Xélana. Par contre, le plus dur serait de trouver un moyen de faire exploser les bateaux en même temps et à retardement pour qu'elles puissent rejoindre l'orphelinat à temps.  
-Les Seeds blancs ont-ils un arsenal caché des fois en cas d'alerte? Demanda Xélana à Ellone sans grande conviction.  
-Mais oui. Du temps qu'ils avaient encore leur navire, ils avaient fait de l'orphelinat en ruines une de leurs cachettes. C'est dans une grotte au pied du phare. Il y a un mince passage pour l'atteindre. La grotte communique aussi avec la mer.   
-Bon, on retourne vers à la plage pour atteindre les falaises.  
Elles trouvèrent le mince passage. Il est vrai qu'il fallait le connaître pour le repérer. Elles s'y aventurèrent. Xélana dut sortir un sort de flammes pour pouvoir progresser.  
-Mais tu es insensible au feu, s'étonna Ellone.  
-Normal, je suis immortelle. Mais bon, ça n'empêche pas que des balles peuvent m'atteindre. Par contre, je peux pas me noyer. Ce sera pratique.  
Finalement, elles débouchèrent dans l'arsenal. Effectivement, ils avaient tout prévu, les Seeds, même des mines sous-marines!  
Xélana se déshabilla, prit un sac pour les trois mines. Elles décidèrent qu'elles auraient une marge d'un quart d'heure, le temps de sortir de la grotte et de rejoindre l'orphelinat comme si de rien n'était. Ellone s'inquiétait pour Xélana et elle ne put s'empêcher.  
-Sois prudente.  
-De toute façon, peu de gens me pleureraient. Bon, on se retrouve ici dans dix minutes.   
Dix minutes, dix minutes qui lui parurent interminables dans cette grotte, seule avec pour toute lumière un flambeau qu'elle lui avait confectionné. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle s'inquiétait pour elle comme elle s'inquiéterait naturellement pour l'un de ses amis. Il y aurait au moins elle qui la pleurerait, pensa Ellone, ainsi que les enfants.  
Soudain, elle vit un mouvement sous l'eau. Machinalement, elle serra le revolver, et une tête jaillit de l'eau.  
-Xélana, cria Ellone, soulagée.  
-C'est pas malin de remettre la sécurité du revolver, nota celle-ci. Bon, on se dépêche, il nous reste dix minutes. Les mines exploseront en même temps. Par contre, j'emprunte ceci à leur arsenal.  
Elle avait abandonné le couteau pour deux fines épées qui devaient mieux lui convenir. Elles se dépêchèrent de sortir de la grotte et de rejoindre l'orphelinat. Là, leur premier réflexe fut de chercher les enfants. Ils étaient vers les dortoirs en compagnie de la gouvernante, qui avait gardé tout son sang-froid.  
-Bon, tu vas nous dire où se trouve Ellone, sinon...  
-...Sinon vous descendrez l'un des enfants? Je ne penses pas que vous ayez assez de cran pour vous en prendre à des innocents.  
-Peut-être pas,mais on peut s'en prendre à toi si...  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'une première explosion retentit, suivie de deux autres aussi puissantes à quelques secondes d'intervalle.  
-Bon sang, c'est quoi? Vous trois, allez voir, vite. Nous, on reste ici et on conclut nos affaires.  
Il ne restait plus que trois soldats. La partie allait être serrée. Xélana hésitait à tuer devant les enfants. Ils avaient eu leur compte en émotions fortes pour ce soir. Alors, elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle s'avancerait comme si de rien n'était vers celui qui se trouvait vers la gouvernante. Ellone resterait en arrière. Puis celle-ci tirerait une balle en l'air pour faire diversion. Alors, elle rentra dans la pièce comme si de rien n'était pour se diriger vers l'un des soldats.  
-Bon sang, je vous avais dit d'aller voir que...  
La détonation se fit entendre et cela causa la panique au milieu des enfants. Elle en profita pour jeter son plus puissant sort de Morphée sur celui qui allait partir voir qui avait tiré.   
Immédiatement, l'autre soldat tira vers la sorcière. Elle n'eut que le temps de se lancer un carapace totalement imperméable puis de bondir sur le soldat totalement pris au dépourvu pour l'assommer avec un coup de poing magistral.   
Elle se releva automatiquement lorsqu'elle entendit un cri. Dans la panique, leur chef venait de s'enfuir en emportant Karen comme otage.  
-Je m'en charge. Vous, protégez les autres enfants, fit-elle à l'adresse d'Edéa, d'Ellone et des vrais Seeds blancs, qui s'étaient délivrés après l'agitation provoquée par l'explosion.  
Le soldat se dirigeait vers les falaises, serrant Karen et la menaçant avec son revolver.  
-Ne m'approche pas.  
-Aide-moi, Nana.   
Elle n'osait pas approcher. Visiblement, le soldat était à bout de nerfs. Puis, finalement, il demanda d'une voix cruelle à la petite:  
-Tu sais nager, petite?  
-Noon, fit une petite voix.  
-Alors, tu vas apprendre.  
-KAREN!  
Il avait balancé la petite de la falaise pendant qu'il s'enfuyait en courant. Alors, elle n'hésita pas et plongea elle aussi. Pendant quelques instants, elle oublia pourquoi elle avait sauté, se débattant contre les flots qui pouvaient la projeter contre la falaise. Puis, elle pensa à la petite et elle sentit quelque chose de froid la frôler. Alors, elle se saisit de la robe de la fille tout en utilisant des sortilèges de vent comme propulseur pour s'éloigner des falaises.  
Elle dut utiliser toute sa réserve en rafale et tornade pour lutter contre les vagues qui les happaient à tout instant. Finalement, elle réussit à sortir de la zone dangereuse. Elle sentit que Karen serrait ses bras autour d'elle. Elle était donc vivante. Enfin, elle réussit à se hisser sur la plage, la petite dans les bras qui sanglotait.  
-C'est fini .  
Mais elle-même ne se sentait pas la force de se lever. Elle était épuisée d'avoir lutté contre le courant. Soudain, deux bras se saisirent doucement de la petite tandis que deux autres la soulevaient pour la mettre debout et pour lui envoyer des sortilèges de soin. Un instant, elle crut qu'elle délirait, puis finalement:  
-Seifer!  
-Eh bien, il semblerait que l'on soie faits pour se rencontrer dans les pires situations. Tu nous as fait peur lorsqu'on t'a vu sauter de la falaise, toi et la petite.   
-Elle va bien? Et les autres?  
-Ne t'en fais pas. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Edéa s'approchait avec Ellone. Tous les faux Seeds avaient été maîtrisés. La situation était rentrée dans l'ordre.  
Xélana fut rassurée en constatant que Squall et sa bande n'étaient pas ici. En mission pour Esthar. Elle bénissait secrètement la larme sélénite d'être tombée là-bas. Personne de chez eux n'avait été blessé et les Seeds blancs voulurent remercier celle qui les avait sauvés Mais elle s'était déjà éclipsée dans son repaire favori: le phare.  
Là, elle fit le point sur ce qui s'était passé dans la journée. Quoi qu'elle en dise, elle avait sauvé la vie de tout le monde. Elle qui voulait ne se mêler que de ses problèmes... En fait, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait agi en s'inquiétant pour les enfants. Elle était moins insensible pour les autres qu'elle ne le croyait. Cela allait lui jouer des tours, pensa-t-elle.  
Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un derrière.   
-Ellone, tu peux pas me... Seifer!  
-Je me demandais où l'héroïne du jour pouvait se planquer, plaisanta-t-il. J'adorais venir ici quand j'étais gosse. J'avais l'impression de dominer le monde mais bon, maintenant, c'est autre chose. Mais dis-moi, comment as-tu fait pour arriver ici? Si j'avais su, j'aurais amené ton chat.  
-Virgule va bien?   
Bon sang, pourquoi il était là? Elle se sentait mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'il était dans le coin. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il en était là à cause d'elle et que ce n'était plus son Seifer. Pourtant, elle l'aimait encore et cela la culpabilisait encore plus.  
-Excuse-moi, mais il faut que j'y aille.  
Elle se leva pour laisser Seifer regarder au loin la mer, cherchant quelque chose du regard.  
-Tu as peur de moi, non?  
Il l'avait dit, mais cela lui en avait coûté. Elle s'arrêta net quand il lui dit ça. Elle se retourna. Il la regardait comme un garçon pris en faute.  
-Non, c'est pas ça, soupira-t-elle.  
-C'est quoi alors? Depuis deux semaines, j'arrête pas de penser à toi. A chaque fois, je me demandais qui tu étais, si tu étais aussi insensible que tu voulais le paraître. Puis, je t'ai vu sauver cette petite au mépris de ta vie. Tu as sauvé tout le monde mais tu es partie sans rien dire. Tu es une solitaire qui a besoin de quelqu'un. Je veux bien reconnaître que je suis sûrement pas le mec idéal, mais s'il te plaît, dis-moi pourquoi tu m'évites.  
-C'est pas ça le problème. Crois-moi, tu...  
Elle ne put achever. Elle pleura. Non, il pouvait pas l'aimer, il devait pas. C'était à cause d'elle si on le voyait comme un monstre. C'était elle, Ultimécia, la responsable de tout. Et puis, ce n'était pas son Seifer. Le sien errait dans le futur. Celui-là, elle lui avait ruiné la vie.  
Il l'avait serré dans ses bras pour la consoler. Un moment, elle s'y abandonna, ces rares moments où la guerrière baissait les armes. Quelques secondes où elle ne pensait plus à rien. Mais ses pensées reprirent le dessus et elle recula.  
-Tu peux pas m'aimer, tu peux m'aimer.  
-Pourquoi pas?  
-Parce que...   
Elle devait le dire. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui cacher. Au moins, il la laisserait et il la verrait telle qu'elle est vraiment.  
Il regardait cette fille qui pleurait. A ce moment, elle lui parut plus fragile que jamais. Il avait percé sa carapace. Il voulait s'approcher à nouveau mais:  
-Non, tu comprends pas, cria-t-elle. C'est plutôt toi qui devrait avoir peur de moi, qui devrait avoir peur d'Ultimécia.  
Elle s'enfuit en larmes dans l'escalier. Ses pas s'éloignaient. Lui, il était resté là muet devant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Ultimécia. C'était la sorcière qui l'avait ensorcelé pour se servir de lui et pour ruiner sa vie. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir en cette fille étrange qui pensait aux autres cette sorcière.  
Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un derrière. Il se retourna en mettant par réflexe une main sur sa gunblade. La gouvernante était là. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander, comme pour briser un mauvais sort, ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
-C'est vraiment Ultimécia? fit-il d'une voix qui s'étrangla.   
-... Oui. Elle a été possédée par une entité. Aujourd'hui, elle est redevenue celle qu'elle était avant. Mais elle reste tout de même Ultimécia.   
Il ne manquait plus que ça pour Seifer. Il descendit lentement les escalier. Elle le laissa passer sans le retenir. Seifer, il avait toujours été son enfant préféré. Un petit garçon trop fragile qui cachait sa fragilité derrière le mépris, la rivalité en ce qui concernait Squall. Puis il avait grandi en renfermant ses sentiments derrière cette désinvolture qu'il avait affichée. Mais Ultimécia avait brisé tout ça. Aujourd'hui, il essayait de reprendre une vie normale à la BGU malgré le sentiment de culpabilité qui le tenaillait. Ces dernières semaines, il avait retrouvé un certain équilibre. Sur le coup, elle avait expliqué ça par le fait que Squall et ses amis l'avaient intégré à leur groupe. En fait, Xélana y avait pris une grande part. Et ce soir, tout se brisait à nouveau. Aimer son ennemi.  
Soudain, elle se rappela une phrase qu'elle avait entendue lors de son saut dans le temps dans les souvenirs de Xélana. Seifer lui avait dit: "Que ce soit le temps ou l'espace, on sera toujours ensembles".   
S'agissait-il de ces amours éternels? Personnellement, elle n'y croyait pas. Mais pourtant, comment expliquer l'attirance réciproque de Seifer et Xélana? Tout cela allait mal finir.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Elle lui avait dit. Désormais, elle ne pourrait plus le regarder en face. Elle ne pourrait plus. Elle s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre dans laquelle elle n'avait pratiquement pas mis les pieds depuis des semaines. Elle voulait être seule, seule avec sa honte, ses crimes et ses larmes. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle ne leva même pas la tête. Elle sentit des bras l'entourant pour la soutenir. Alors, elle s'y abandonna pour pleurer de plus belle. Une voix lui parlait comme à une enfant mais elle ne distinguait pas les mots. Ellone, douce et gentille Ellone. Finalement, épuisée elle s'endormit dans ses bras comme une enfant.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Il était rentré à la BGU le soir même. Elle s'était de nouveau envolée et elle stationnait au large de l'orphelinat. Il ne pouvait penser à rien si ce n'est que la fille qu'il croyait aimer était Ultimécia. Tomber amoureux d'une sorcière destructrice. Décidément, il était né sous une mauvaise étoile. Finalement, il se rendit à la cafèt, où il n'y avait personne à cette heure. Là, il sortit les bouteilles d'alcool que Raijin avait cachées et il voulut oublier. Il était tombé bien bas, songea-t-il.   
Finalement, vers trois heures du mat, Raijin et Fujin, qui s'inquiétaient de ne pas voir rentrer Seifer alors qu'ils étaient revenus le soir même de la mission, le cherchèrent. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas de surveillants, suite aux derniers événements, mais ils virent de la lumière à la cafétéria. Alors, ils le virent.  
-Et merde, Seifer, t'es rentré. Oh non, mes bouteilles, on avait dit que... Aïe  
-Tiens, les gars, vous êtes là. Vous allez rire. La nana d'Horizon dont j'étais dingue, c'est Ultimécia.  
-Quoi? T'es sûr qu'on parle de la même, douta Fujin, qui n'aimait pas parler d'Ultimécia ou de cette fille. Cette fille, elle a sauvé tout le monde à l'orphelinat aujourd'hui.   
-Le plus comique, c'est que je croyais qu'elle avait peur de moi à cause de ce que j'avais fait. Tu parles, sanglota-t-il.  
-Seifer, tu devrais aller te coucher. Il est tard et je crois pas que le conseil de discipline apprécierait de savoir que ses membres cachent de l'alcool à la cafét et qu'ils se bourrent la gueule avec.  
Finalement, ils le transportèrent dans sa chambre sans réveiller son voisin. Il s'effondra comme une masse et s'endormit aussitôt. Quant à Fujin et Raijin, ils espéraient que ça irait mieux demain.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Le lendemain matin, elle fut surprise de se réveiller en constatant qu'elle s'était endormie dans un lit. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus dormi d'un sommeil naturel. Alors, elle se rappela les événements de la veille, les faux Seeds, Seifer, Ellone la consolant. Sur le coup, elle eut envie de se remettre à pleurer. Mais cela ne servait à rien. Il fallait compenser ça par autre chose. Alors, elle se surprit elle-même à aller vers la cantine. Il était encore tôt et le cuisinier venait d'arriver. Elle se servit elle-même en prenant trois chocolats chauds, six croissants, autant de yaourts, deux bols complets de fraises, un litre de jus d'orange et elle s'installa sous le regard médusé du cuisinier. Le sommeil lui avait rendu son appétit, nota-t-elle. Elle mangeait en savourant chaque bouchée. Comment avait-elle fait pour se passer de nourriture durant tout ce temps?  
-Tata Nana, tu viens enfin manger avec nous. On peut s'asseoir?  
Karen, bien sûr avec toute la bande. D'ailleurs, on ne lui demanda même pas son avis. Elle continuait à manger sous le regard amusé des enfants. En plus, elle était devenue leur héroïne depuis hier.  
-Dis, si moi, je suis en danger, tu sauteras aussi d'une falaise, demanda un petit garçon de six ans.  
-Je suppose que oui.  
Et ils s'agitaient comme cela, lui posant des questions auxquelles elle répondait évasivement tandis qu'elle redemandait à manger sous l'oeil ahuri du cuisinier.  
-Ah, Ellone, vous pouvez dire à Xélana que si elle continue, elle va nous vider tout le garde-manger pour toute la semaine.  
-Que se passe-t-il? s'inquiéta Ellone, qui avait cherché Xélana partout même dans le phare.  
-Cela fait une heure qu'elle engouffre toutes nos provisions. D'abord, la première fois, cela m'a amusé. Puis les enfants sont arrivés et là, ça était impossible. Ils ont tous voulu s'asseoir autour d'elle. Ça a semé la pagaille. Normalement, ils devraient être en cours depuis une demi-heure, mais aucun ne veut la quitter  
Ellone s'avança vers la table. Elle vit l'amoncellement de bols, de pots vides sur le plateau de Xélana. Celle-ci savourait des fraises comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle en goûtait. Tous les enfants étaient autour d'elle, s'amusant et riant.  
-Les enfants, vous devriez être en cour. En plus, vous avez fini de manger, alors partez.  
Ils s'exécutèrent, la mine boudeuse.  
-Je t'ai cherchée partout ce matin sauf ici. J'avoue que, vu que tu boudais la nourriture, cela ne me serait pas venu à l'esprit.   
-Disons que j'ai dormi et que cela m'a réveillé des souvenirs. Et puis, je ne voulais pas me lamenter sur mon sort, alors je me suis rattrapée sur la nourriture.  
-Oui, tu t'es trop rattrapée et il ne va plus nous rester grand chose pour la fin de la semaine, rit Ellone.  
-Bon, j'ai compris, fit-elle, vexée.  
Elle prit son plateau où tout tenait en équilibre instable. Elle se leva avec le plateau mais se heurta à...  
-Edéa... Je suis désolé, fit-elle rouge de confusion devant toute la vaisselle cassée qui était tombée par terre ainsi que le chocolat qui avait taché sa robe.  
Elle commença à ramasser sous le regard éberlué d'Edéa. Celle-ci interrogea Ellone du regard, qui lui répondit en haussant les épaules.  
-Laissez-nous faire, mademoiselle. C'est notre boulot. Mais la prochaine fois, pensez que nos réserves sont limitées.  
-Euh... Oui.  
Il était temps pour elle de s'éclipser, pensa-t-elle. Elle laissa Edéa et Ellone bien perplexes sur ce qu'elles venaient de voir.  
-Tu es au courant pour ce qui s'est passé entre elle et Seifer? demanda Edéa.  
-Oui, elle a même passé une partie de la nuit à pleurer dans mes bras puis elle s'est endormie. Au fait, je n'ai pas retrouvé le collier Geyser. Je suis partie voir ce matin au phare mais il n'y était pas.   
-Cela ne fait rien. Je sais maintenant qu'elle n'utilisera jamais ses pouvoirs contre les enfants. Mais tout de même, en combat, elle est tellement implacable avec ses ennemis que cela m'inquiète.  
-Hier, je l'ai vue tuer un soldat désarmé sans aucun regret. Lorsqu'elle se bat, j'avoue qu'elle me fait peur.  
-Et pourtant, elle n'a tué aucun homme devant les enfants. En fait, ses pouvoirs augmentent lorsqu'elle est en colère, j'ai remarqué. C'est étrange, les nécromanciennes contrôlent leur pouvoir en faisant abstraction de leurs émotions mais elle, c'est le contraire. Plus elle laisse libre cours à ses sentiments, plus elle devient puissante. Mais, le pire, c'est qu'elle garde une certaine lucidité.  
-Vous pensez qu'on va pouvoir encore la cacher longtemps? Il y a Seifer maintenant qui sait.  
-Oui, cela va poser des problèmes.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Quand il se réveilla, il avait un mal de crâne impossible. La première chose qu'il vit fut le chat de Xélana. Alors, il se rappela plus ou moins les événements de la veille. En fait, ce chat ne pouvait être que:  
-Cronos! Allez, vire-toi de là. J'ai déjà eu assez d'ennuis par sa faute.  
Il envoya son réveil sur le chat, qui l'évita avec souplesse. Au contraire, il réattaqua l'ex-chevalier à coup de câlins et de ronronnements.   
-Ça y est. Tu es réveillé.  
Fujin et Raijin se tenaient à l'entrée. Bon sang, ils devaient être au courant et il avait dû tout leur dire lorsqu'il était saoul.  
-Laissez-moi crever, ça vous va?   
-Hors de question, répondit d'une voix autoritaire Fujin. Tu vas pas rester là à...  
Elle s'était approchée de son ami pour l'aider à se lever, mais celui-ci la repoussa brutalement.  
-Laissez-moi, merde.  
Il pleurait. Pour l'instant, il valait mieux le laisser seul. Alors, Raijin et Fujin sortirent.  
-On peut pas le laisser comme ça. Même lorsque l'envoûtement a cessé, il était pas comme ça. Là, il réagit même plus. Seulement merde à tout le monde.  
Elle savait bien. Cela l'inquiétait d'autant plus que Seifer avait réussi à refaire surface depuis trois semaines, mais là, c'était la rupture totale. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire, bien qu'elle ne l'enchantait pas.  
-Viens, on va chercher Ultimécia. Si elle a changé, elle le laissera pas comme ça. Et, au pire, ça le réveillera et il réagira plutôt que de se saouler la gueule.  
-Mais Fujin, je croyais que tu... Aïe.  
-Tu viens, ducon.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de monter au phare ce matin. Elle était restée vers la falaise. De là, elle pouvait voir la BGU qui n'était pas encore repartie. Elle pensa à tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui et hier. Allez, voilà qu'elle se remettait à pleurer.  
-Voir Ultimécia pleurer, c'est quelque chose .  
Elle se retourna en s'essuyant les yeux instantanément pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix. Raijin et Fujin!  
-Comment vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici?  
-C'est pas le problème. Le problème, c'est Seifer.  
-C'est vrai, c'est à cause de toi qu'il...  
-C'est simple, hier on l'a trouvé en train de t'oublier dans l'alcool. Et ce matin, c'est tout juste s'il ne voulait pas me frapper. Alors, tu vas venir avec nous à la BGU pour t'expliquer avec lui avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie.   
Elle les regarda. Retourner à la BGU? Au risque de se faire prendre à nouveau alors qu'ici, elle avait trouvé un endroit où on la laissait en paix? Mais Seifer?  
-Quelles genres de conneries? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre.  
-Avec lui, on sait jamais. Il y a quatre ans, il avait tenté de se suicider, et j'ai pas envie qu'il recommence pour une conne dans ton genre. Après tout, je crois que t'as assez ruiné sa vie et que tu peux l'aider à remonter la pente.  
-Et comment? En me laissant me tuer par lui? Ironisa-t-elle.  
-Au moins, il te verra et il réagira. C'est ce qui compte.  
Elle regarda les deux meilleurs amis de Seifer. Oui, ils lui étaient complètement dévoués. Elle repensait à la promesse qu'elle avait faite à une autre Fujin mourante. "Veille sur lui".  
-Okay, je viens, soupira-t-elle. Par contre, j'espère pour vous que Squall et sa bande ne sont pas rentrés à la BGU.  
-Mais Fujin, t'as... Aïe.   
Fujin s'était étonnée de l'avoir convaincue aussi facilement. Finalement, c'était vrai qu'elle avait changé. Il allèrent vers la falaise, où un bateau était planqué. C'est alors qu'elle entendit quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle se téléporta pour se trouver juste derrière...  
-Ellone? Bon sang... Je parie que t'as tout entendu.  
-Elle a qu'à venir avec nous. On vous ramènera pour midi si tout va bien.  
-Mais Xélana, Edéa a dit que tu devais rester ici.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Fujin et Raijin l'empoignaient pour la faire grimper sur le bateau, suivie de leur ancienne ennemie.

_Chapitre 4: Coexistence pacifique_

Raijin chercha Seifer partout à la BGU, mais il ne trouva personne. Finalement, il sortit pour retrouver Ultimécia, Fujin et Ellone.  
-Il est nulle part. J'ai cherché à tous les étages mais personne ne l'a vu.  
-Et merde, où il est? s'emporta Fujin. T'es sûr que t'as bien cherché, ducon?  
-Et au sous-sol, suggéra Xélana. C'est un bon endroit pour s'isoler.  
Les deux compères la regardèrent. Mais oui, pourquoi, ils n'y avaient pas songé?   
-Xélana, je te signale qu'Edéa va arriver bientôt à la BGU et elle sentira ta présence lui fit remarquer Ellone.  
-Raison de plus pour se dépêcher. On va au sous-sol.  
Fujin et Raijin n'osaient pas trop la contredire et ils s'exécutèrent. Ils prirent tous les quatre l'ascenseur sans que personne ne fasse attention à eux. La porte s'ouvrit. La première chose qu'ils virent, ce fut Virgule sautant de joie dans les bras de sa maîtresse. Seifer devait donc être dans le coin. Elle s'avança. Les autres restèrent en arrière. Effectivement, il était là à faire des moulinets de sa gunblade. Elle n'osa pas dire quelque chose. Finalement, il sentit sa présence et il se retourna, surpris de voir Xélana.  
-Tu viens voir ta victoire, ironisa-t-il.  
Il faisait peine à voir. On voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit. Le pire, c'est qu'il se laissait aller, pensa-t-elle.  
-Quelle victoire? Je suis seulement venue car Fujin et Raijin s'inquiétaient pour toi. Mais je vois que tu vas très bien. Oui, après tout, j'ai bien réussi à te ramollir, sortit-elle pour que son orgueil réagisse.  
Cette fois, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait entendre et il la gifla. S'inquiéter pour lui. Elle?  
Un filet de sang coula le long de sa lèvre, mais elle n'avait pas reculé sous la douleur.  
-Cela t'a soulagé, le défia-t-elle du regard. Maintenant, c'est à moi de parler. C'est vrai, moi aussi, je t'aime. Mais je me sentais trop coupable de t'avoir ruiné la vie. Maintenant, je comprends que tu puisses me haïr. Mais, crois-moi, je vaux pas la peine pour que tu foutes ta vie en l'air.   
Il la regarda. Les rôles étaient inversés, pensa-t-il. La grande Ultimécia, voulant le sauver. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, d'un rire méprisant presque forcé. Mais une explosion l'arrêta net.  
-C'était quoi? demanda Ellone.  
Elle les regarda, mais aucun n'avait de réponse, s'interrogeant mutuellement du regard. Puis, ils furent déséquilibrés. La BGU avait brusquement viré.  
-Des ennuis en vue, répondit Xélana.   
-Je supposes que tu y es pour rien, ironisa Seifer.  
Un regard furieux lui répondit. Puis elle se précipita dans l'ascenseur, suivie d'Ellone. Fujin et Raijin hésitèrent un instant puis ils suivirent leur chef, qui s'engouffrait également dans l'ascenseur.  
Pendant, un instant, Xélana avait senti l'aura d'une sorcière. Cela devait être Linoa. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas. Machinalement, elle sentit à sa ceinture les deux épées qu'elle avait prises dans l'arsenal des Seeds blancs et qu'elle avait réussi à cacher à Edéa.  
Soudain, l'ascenseur s'arrêta net. Ils étaient coincé entre le sous-sol et le rez-de-chaussée.  
-Bon, on fait quoi, maintenant, soupira Ellone.  
Seifer et Xélana défonçant le toit de l'ascenseur à coups de gunblade et d'épées furent sa réponse.  
-Bon sang, vous êtes fait pour vous entendre, constata Ellone.   
-Arrêtes de dire des conneries, Ellone, répondit Seifer. Bon, je passe devant. Les autres suivent. Ellone, tu ...   
-Elle vient avec nous, l'interrompit Xélana.  
-Bon sang, mais elle est pas faite pour ce genre d'exercices et...   
-S'il lui arrive quelque chose, ce sera de ma faute car j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée de venir te voir.  
-Je t'ai rien demandé, je te signale. Et d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres. Je crois que...  
-Elle vient avec nous, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, un chevalier doit obéir...  
-ÇA SUFFIT, VOUS DEUX.  
Ellone s'était énervée de les voir se chamailler pour elle. Ces deux-là n'avaient apparemment pas l'habitude que l'on remette en question leur autorité.  
-Seifer, tu prends la tête du groupe et je viens avec vous. Xélana me protégera.  
Les deux s'inclinèrent devant le ton autoritaire d'Ellone, mais ce n'était que partie remise. Fujin et Raijin étaient contents de voir Seifer redevenu lui-même dans le feu de l'action. D'ailleurs, ils s'étaient tus durant sa dispute avec Ultimécia. Mais ils riaient discrètement devant la mine de Seifer et de la sorcière.  
Ils leur sembla qu'ils mettaient longtemps à grimper l'échelle de secours, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient dans le noir complet. Et ils ne pouvaient invoquer un sort de flamme ici. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils entendaient les bruits d'une bataille, des coups de feu, des lames qui s'entrechoquaient, des cris. Chacun se demandait ce qui se passait.  
Finalement, ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée, mais ils ne réussirent pas à ouvrir la porte et ils devinèrent que les combats se déroulaient juste derrière. Ils s'interrogèrent du regard. Finalement, ce fut Seifer qui décida.  
-On monte au premier. Combat ou pas, on défonce la porte.  
Ils continuèrent et se retrouvèrent devant la porte du premier étage. Là, Fujin réussit à trafiquer le système d'ouverture et ils purent sortir.   
-Ouf, enfin l'air libre, commenta Xélana.  
-Génial, une sorcière claustrophobe, ironisa Seifer.  
Ils regardèrent autour d'eux mais, visiblement, il n'y avait personne au premier étage. Ils firent le tour des classes et ils ne trouvèrent personne. Finalement, ils se réunirent de nouveau sur la passerelle. Ils regardèrent en bas. Les combats se déroulaient uniquement au dessous d'eux, entre les Seeds et des soldats surentraînés. Rien à voir avec ceux comme Biggs et Wedge. Xélana vit Squall se battre contre quatre des soldats. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux et ils le saisirent.  
-Squall se faire battre, s'étonna-t-elle. Mais comment ils ont faits pour arriver ici? Il n'y a pas eu d'alerte, rien.  
-Et la téléportation, suggéra Ellone.  
-Non, même moi, je ne suis pas capable de téléporter des autres personnes.  
-Avec l'aide d'une machine, tout est possible, leur fit remarquer Seifer.  
-Bon sang, mais c'est Deling, là-bas, constatèrent Fujin et Raijin. Ils ont réussi à maîtriser tout le monde!  
-C'est donc à nous d'intervenir, conclut Seifer. Xélana, tu es des nôtres?  
-Tiens, je ne suis plus la méchante sorcière? Moi, personnellement, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver en face de Squall et sa bande.  
-Xélana, s'exclama Ellone, indignée. De toute façon, il est temps que tu prennes part à cette guerre.  
De toute façon, c'était aussi au dessus de ses forces de laisser mourir des personnes qui avaient le plus compté pour elle.  
-Okay, je viens, soupira-t-elle en réfléchissant à la bêtise qu'elle allait faire. Par contre, il faut prévoir un plan.  
A ce moment, ils entendirent des déflagrations. Deux soldats venaient de les repérer au croisement du couloir et de la passerelle. Fujin lui envoya un coup de boomerang. Xélana protégea Ellone de ses sortilèges et Seifer et Fujin lui envoyèrent un coup de bâton et de gunblade bien placé pour un homme.  
-Cette fois, c'est fini, l'effet de surprise, constata Raijin.  
-Merci, on avait compris, lui répondit Fujin.  
Ils entendirent une voix.  
-Rendez-vous en haut. Toute résistance est inutile. Sinon, nous exécutons l'un de vos amis. Nous voulons simplement Ellone et récupérer Ultimécia que vous avez capturée.  
-S'il savait, ironisa cette dernière.  
Seifer, Fujin, Raijin et Ellone regardèrent par la passerelle. C'était Deling qui s'adressait en personne à eux. Et ils tenaient en joue Zell. Xélana préféra ne pas se montrer. Ellone ne put s'empêcher.  
-Attendez, ne tirez pas.  
-Alors, descendez par les escaliers tous les quatre. Vous avez deux minutes pour vous exécuter.  
Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils descendraient par les escaliers qui menaient vers la conciergerie. Par contre, Ultimécia pouvait encore agir. Ils décidèrent qu'elle profiterait du fait que les soldats les attendraient vers les escaliers pour s'envoler de la passerelle pour faire diversion. Avec un peu de chance, les Seeds pourraient reprendre le dessus.   
Elle s'avisa que le mieux serait d'envoyer un sortilège puissant du côté des soldats qui tenaient en joue Squall et ses amis. Visiblement, ils se méfiaient de leur réputation et ils étaient nombreux autour d'eux. Il fallait qu'elle en tue un maximum d'un coup mais en évitant d'atteindre les Seeds. Enfin, l'attention générale fut attirée vers les bruits de pas dans l'escalier. C'était le moment. Ils n'allaient rien à y comprendre.  
-Apocalypse.  
Le sortilège atteignit son but. Squall et les autres pouvaient maintenant se battre. Les soldats furent complètement décontenancés par cette attaque imprévue. Par contre, elle ne voyait plus Deling. C'était lui qu'il fallait maîtriser. Alors, elle tourna au-dessus du hall et elle le vit se diriger vers le parking. Elle atterrit devant lui, dégainant ses deux épées. Elle fut surprise de sa réaction. Il riait.  
-Dire que nous cherchions à te ramener parmi nous en essayant de capturer cette Ellone. Mais depuis le début... Bien sûr, cela ne peut être que toi qui a fait échoué nos plans à Horizon et à l'orphelinat.  
-Laissez-moi deviner, ironisa-t-elle. Vous avez obtenu l'aide d'Adel mais il n'est pas assez puissant. Alors, vous avez pensé à cette chère Ultimécia. Désolée pour vous, mais je n'ai plus envie de détruire ce monde. Par contre, vous...  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que deux lames venaient s'abattre sur elle. Elle n'eut que le temps de faire une roulade sur la côté pour les éviter. Elle regarda les bras. Elle remonta dans le temps, dans ses souvenirs, pour se retrouver sur le toit du palais présidentiel, là où étaient morts deux nouveaux amis. Une Fujin mourante dans ses bras lui demandant de veiller sur lui. Les mêmes lames, comme lorsque Raijin et Fujin de son époque étaient morts, sauf que là... Ces yeux changèrent de couleur pour devenir complètement noirs, et elle lança un sort sur Deling. Mais cela ne lui fit pas beaucoup d'effets et il se releva. Alors, elle sortit le tout pour le tout en lui jetant un sortilège de Jugement dernier. Cela fit son effet et il se trouva projeté dans la fontaine de la BGU. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il était en face d'Ultimécia qui le tenait en joue par deux épées sur lesquelles elle avait jeté un sortilège d'Ankou.   
-Maintenant, tu vas répondre à mes questions, Mr. le président, ironisa-t-elle.  
Mais celui-ci rit de nouveau et elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il s'était téléporté sous ses yeux. Elle ne sentait plus sa présence. Alors, elle reprit son aspect normal et se dirigea vers le hall se rappelant la bataille.  
Les combats avaient-ils cessé? Elle n'entendait plus rien. Alors, elle courut à toute vitesse et elle comprit. L'un des derniers soldats survivants brandissait son couteau sous Ellone. Visiblement, les autres hésitaient à intervenir. Celui-ci avait l'air de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.  
Alors, elle entreprit d'escalader la fontaine pour arriver derrière lui par surprise. Elle se dépêcha. Elle était arrivée à temps et le soldat se tenait devant elle. Il fallait avant tout ne pas blesser Ellone.  
-Hé, soldat, tu devrais faire attention, tu pourrais te blesser.  
Celui-ci se retourna, mais il n'eut que le temps d'éviter une première lame en poussant Ellone sur le côté que la deuxième arrivait au niveau de sa gorge. Il s'écroula sur le sol. Elle voulait reprendre son épée, mais elle n'eut pas le temps que déjà elle encaissait un... Lamineur. Elle esquiva le deuxième coup par une roulade sur le côté.  
-Non, Squall, arrête.  
Ellone venait de s'interposer entre les deux combattants.  
-Mais Ellone, c'est Ultimécia, cria-t-il de colère.  
Et il se précipita à nouveau sur elle, mais son épée glissa sur un carapace imperméable qui le désarma. Xélana saisit au vol l'arme providentielle et allait en donner un coup à son ennemi. Mais elle arrêta son geste lorsqu'Ellone se mit devant son "petit frère".  
-Xélana, arrête.  
-Je ne faisais que me défendre, ironisa celle-ci. C'est la dernière fois que j'aide les Seeds, si c'est pour devoir me battre contre eux comme remerciement.  
Squall, Linoa et les autres amis avaient écouté incrédules le dialogue entre Ellone et Ultimécia.  
-Je te croyais à l'orphelinat. Rends sa gunblade à Squall. Il a compris.   
Chacun se retourna vers la voix qui avait brisée le silence général. Edéa se ramenait comme si de rien n'était. Apparemment, elle venait juste d'arriver.   
-Xélana, ça va?  
Seifer et ses deux acolytes arrivaient juste derrière la gouvernante. Visiblement, plus personne ne comprenait.  
-Attendez, les interrompit Squall. Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez ce qu'elle fait là, dit-il en désignant Ultimécia de la pointe de sa gunblade.   
-C'est vrai, renchérit Zell. Ça fait deux mois qu'on croyait Ultimécia morte.  
Au nom magique, tous les Seeds et étudiants qui avaient rejoint leurs supérieurs dans le hall se préparèrent à dégainer. Mais soudain, l'attention se reporta sur l'ascenseur. Il venait du sous-sol pour se diriger là. Le premier réflexe de Xélana fut de s'éloigner de la porte pour voir quel ennemi ils allaient devoir affronter.  
La porte s'ouvrit et... Virgule en jaillit pour se précipiter dans les bras de sa maîtresse.  
Puis il vit Seifer et se dirigea vers lui pour se frotter contre le chevalier.  
-Tu parles d'une G-Force, soupira Xélana.  
Zell fut le premier à faire le rapprochement entre le chat et Ultimécia pour s'écrier:   
-Quoi, depuis trois semaines Cronos se balade dans la BGU comme si de rien n'était!  
-Bon, je vous dois des explications, soupira Edéa. Squall, Linoa, Quistis, Irvine, Selphie, Zell, dans mon bureau. Xélana, rends-moi tes armes et je suis obligée de te remettre un collier Geyser. Cela rassura tout le monde. Seifer, Ellone, Raijin, Fujin, je vous la confie. Quant à Virgule ou Cronos, peu importe son nom, il ne risque pas de se transformer si Ultimécia est privée de ses pouvoirs. Je vous signale au passage que c'est elle qui nous a sauvés hier à l'orphelinat et aujourd'hui. Maintenant, quartier libre.  
-Eh bien, il semble que ma sorcière va devoir m'obéir pour un temps, rigola Seifer.  
-Je me passe de tes commentaires. La prochaine fois, je ne me mêle plus de vos histoires.  
-Mais, bon sang, vous êtes pires que Raijin et Fujin, soupira Ellone sous les rires goguenards des deux acolytes de Seifer, qui étaient trop heureux de l'avoir retrouvé.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Squall et sa bande essayaient maintenant de faire le point sur la plate-forme suite aux derniers événements.  
-Donc, c'est grâce à elle que vous avez su où étaient Ellone et Seifer, que l'orphelinat a été sauvé et qu'Ellone est toujours là, conclut Quistis.  
-Elle a tout de même essayé de tuer Squall, leur fit remarquer Linoa, que la présence de la sorcière qui l'avait envoûtée mettait mal à l'aise.  
-Parce que celui-ci l'avait attaquée la première, lui fit remarquer Edéa. Je comprends votre attitude, mais elle a changé. C'est vrai qu'au premier abord, on peut douter de sa sincérité. Mais une fois qu'on la connaît mieux, on se rend compte qu'elle a un bon fond.  
-N'empêche, Ultimécia au milieu de la BGU, ça va créer des tensions, constata Selphie.  
-On n'a pas le choix pour l'instant. Deling la cherchait et il avait conclu qu'on l'avait capturée, ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux. Mais maintenant, ils savent qu'elle est là. Il vaut mieux la garder avec nous à la BGU.  
-Mais tout de même, constata Irvine, je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de l'avoir confiée à Seifer. Je m'inquiète pour Ellone, vu que c'est la seule qui arrive à calmer leur dispute.  
-Irvine, c'est sérieux, cette discussion, fit remarquer Zell au cow-boy.   
-Mais moi aussi, je suis sérieux. Vous avez bien vu en bas.  
-Justement, moi je m'inquiète et je vais m'assurer que tout va bien en bas, trancha Squall.  
Ils se séparèrent pour trouver Ultimécia. Squall constatait que le chat n'arrêtait pas de le suivre. Dire que ce chat est Cronos, une formidable G-F...  
Ils les cherchèrent tout l'après-midi mais ils ne trouvèrent que Seifer dans sa chambre en train d'étudier.  
-Mais où est passé Ultimécia? s'inquiéta Squall.  
-Elle est partie avec Fujin, Raijin et Ellone à l'orphelinat pour dire au revoir aux enfants. Moi, j'ai préféré rester.  
-Tu n'as pas l'air de t'entendre avec elle, hasarda Squall.  
Le rire de celui-ci se fit entendre:  
-Je vais être franc avec toi, Squall. J'ignore quoi penser d'elle. Lorsque je ne savais pas qui elle était vraiment, je n'avais qu'une envie, la revoir et lui dire que j'étais dingue d'elle. Puis elle m'a dit qui elle était et elle est partie en pleurant. Moi, sur le coup, ça m'avait rendu complètement fou. Tout mon univers que j'essayais de reconstruire s'est démoli d'un coup. Et voilà qu'à midi, elle est venue me voir pour dire qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle s'en fichait de ce que je pensais d'elle mais qu'il fallait pas je foute ma vie en l'air pour elle car elle n'en valait pas la peine. En tout cas, elle a réussi à me mettre en colère et à me faire réagir. Puis l'attaque de la BGU m'a fait comprendre que, malgré tout, je m'inquiétais pour elle et qu'elle s'inquiétait bien pour les autres.  
-Alors pourquoi vous vous engueulez tout le temps?  
-J'avoue que là, j'y comprends plus rien. Chacun veut imposer son autorité sur l'autre. Finalement, je me suis cassé car j'en avais marre. Et là, je révise mes cours car je trouve le temps trop long .  
-Tu sais, moi aussi, c'était bien pareil avec Linoa. Elle trouvait que j'étais trop distant. Et, puis elle disait tout haut ce qu'elle pensait. Ça a créé quelques tensions entre nous.  
-Oui, mais ce n'était pas une sorcière qui t'avait ensorcelé.  
-C'est vrai que, là, tu fais fort. Sincèrement, que penses-tu d'elle? Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance?  
-Oui. Je l'ai vu sauter d'une falaise et s'épuiser pour sauver une gamine de l'orphelinat. Même là, j'ai bien vu qu'elle a tout fait pour protéger Ellone.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Il était maintenant dix heures du soir et ils n'étaient pas rentrés. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Ellone. Enfin, celle-ci vint les trouver pour s'excuser du retard, mais les enfants avaient voulu organiser une fête pour leur départ. Puis ils avaient voulu que Xélana chante pour eux et...  
-Quoi, elle sait chanter, demanda Selphie, vivement intéressée.  
-Ben oui.  
-Génial, il manquait une chanteuse pour...  
-Attends, Selphie, on parle d'Ultimécia, lui fit remarquer Quistis, et...  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Squall arrivait pour leur dire que la réunion allait commencer.  
Pendant ce temps, Fujin et Raijin allèrent à la cafét en traînant Xélana qui ne voulait pas y aller. Elle ne voulait pas participer à la petite réunion qu'ils faisaient chaque soir là-bas quand il n'y avait plus personne. Mais eux insistaient. Après tout, ils devaient la surveiller et il n'y avait que quand elle était là qu'ils retrouvaient leur Seifer.  
Effectivement, Seifer était là, en train de réviser. Il fit une grimace quand il vit qu'ils amenaient Xélana.  
-Vous étiez obligés de l'amener? soupira-t-il.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas demandé.  
-Ça t'arrive jamais de sourire? demanda Seifer.  
Elle réfléchit à la question. Depuis quand elle n'avait plus ri? Depuis qu'elle avait tué Seph, sûrement. Oui, depuis ce jour-là, elle s'est regardée comme une maudite du destin d'être une sorcière. A cette époque, c'était différent.  
-Vous n'auriez pas à boire, demanda-t-elle.  
-Attends, on amène, lui répondit Fujin d'un air de sous-entendu.   
-Mais Fujin, t'as dis que notre boisson, c'était pour... Aïe. Bon, okay.  
Ils apportèrent ce qui restait d'hier.  
-Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose sans alcool?   
-Pourquoi, tu encaisses pas? demanda Seifer moqueur.  
-Ben, j'en sais rien, en fait. Ça faisait longtemps que je me passait de la nourriture et du sommeil et je m'y suis remise qu'aujourd'hui, alors...  
-Alors, on va fêter votre réconciliation, proposa Raijin.  
Il se préparait à recevoir une baffe de Fujin, mais celle-ci ne dit rien. Au contraire :  
-Allez, on se sert, il faut en profiter. Ce sera le pot de l'amitié.  
-Attention, petite, tu vas pas encaisser, ironisa Seifer à sa sorcière.  
-Tu parles, je suis sûre que j'encaisse l'alcool mieux que toi, répondit celle-ci sur le même ton.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Une heure du matin. La réunion s'était terminée à une heure du matin. Tout le monde était complètement fatigué. Par contre, Ellone s'inquiétait. Mais où était Xélana? Elle l'avait installé dans sa chambre à côté d'elle, mais la sorcière n'était pas là. Elle alla également voir les autres chambres. Seifer, Raijin et Fujin n'étaient pas là non plus.  
-Bon, les gars, je sais que l'on est tous fatigués, mais il faut aller les chercher, commença Squall. Avec ces quatre-là ensemble, je m'attends à tout.  
Ils les cherchèrent. Finalement, ils virent de la lumière à la cafétéria. Ils entrèrent tous en prenant des précautions, se préparant à sortir leur arme si nécessaire, Ellone en dernier rang. Soudain, Squall ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup de pied et:  
-Personne!  
-Mais c'est quoi, toutes ces bouteilles, constata Zell. Eh bien, il y a eu la fête, ici.  
-Si le proviseur apprend que des élèves cachent de l'alcool ici, commenta Quistis.  
-Ça y est, je les ai trouvés, les appela joyeuse Selphie, mais Seifer et Ultimécia sont pas très beaux à voir.  
-Ils sont même très amochés, confirma Irvine sur le même ton.  
-Allez, ils se sont entretués, ces deux-là. Il fallait s'attendre à tout.  
Ils allèrent dans le fond de la cafèt, aux toilettes. Dans l'un, Ultimécia était soutenue par Fujin et dans l'autre Seifer par Raijin. On devinait tout de suite à leur tête qu'ils avaient trop bu.  
-Fujin, mais tu devais la surveiller, s'écria Ellone sous les rires moqueurs de tous les autres.  
-Ce n'est pas de notre faute. Seifer et elle ont voulu savoir qui des deux tiendrait le plus l'alcool.  
-Je vois, commenta Zell, qui n'en pouvait plus. Ils se sont entretués à l'alcool.  
-Tiens, ma copine Ellone, rigola Xélana, qu'Ellone avait assise sur une chaise mais qui en était tombée aussitôt.  
-Squall, mon pote, je peux te dire qu'Ultimécia, elle assure sur la boisson, renchérit Seifer, qui était aussi hilare que sa sorcière et qu'on assit à côté.  
-Dire que je m'étais attendu au pire, constata le chef des Seeds, qui ne rigolait pas. Raijin, c'est toi qui a amené les boissons?  
-Eh bien, c'est Fujin qui... Aïe.  
-Je te signale que c'est toi qui cachait les bouteilles ici, répliqua cette dernière.   
Soudain, ils furent interrompu par un duo improvisé des deux ennemis.  
-C'EST A BOIRE, A BOIRE, A BOIREEEE. C'EST A BOIRE QU'IL NOUS FAUT OOOOOOOOHHH.  
-Dire que j'avais peur d'Ultimécia, sourit Linoa. En fait, elle est plutôt fêtarde.  
-En tout cas, je lui demanderai pas de chanter quand elle est bourrée, renchérit Selphie.  
-Et Fujin et Raijin ont réussi à la faire rire.  
-Bon, on va les dessaouler avant qu'ils ne réveillent toute la BGU, conclut Squall. Ensuite, on les ramène dans leurs chambres.  
Raijin et Squall s'occupèrent de Seifer, mais celui-ci s'écroula comme une masse. Maintenant, il ne bougeait même plus.  
-Et merde, il nous fait un coma éthylique ou quoi, s'inquiéta Fujin.  
-MAIIIIS NOON. J'AI JUSTTE GLISSE.  
Ultimécia continuait à rire de plus belle tandis que Linoa et Quistis essayaient de la lever.  
-Linoa, laisse-moi. Tu devais pas aller au bal avec Squall? Fais-le pas attendre.  
-Euh, cela nous faciliterait la tâche si tu voulais bien te lever.  
-A condition que tu ne me sortes pas ton cours de psy. J'ai pas voyagé dans le temps pour entendre ça, ma collègue.  
-Si on m'avait dit que tu ferais la causette à Ultimécia bourrée, rigola Selphie, je l'aurais jamais cru.  
On s'était concerté sur la manière de les dessaouler.  
-Tout de même, il ne faudrait pas que cela se sache, constata Quistis. Ça ferait une mauvaise réputation pour le Seed.  
-T'en fais pas, Quistis, après ce traitement, ils seront beaucoup mieux, la rassurèrent Zell et Irvine avec un rire sous-entendu. Allez, à la une, à la deux et à la trois.  
Effectivement, Ultimécia retrouva ses esprits tout de suite lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans la fontaine. Par contre, elle dut remonter Seifern qui se serait noyé dans trente centimètres d'eau.  
-Bon sang, Ellone, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Les Galbadiens ont attaqué? demanda Xélana le plus sérieusement du monde.  
-Les Galbadiens, celle-là, on s'en souviendra toute l'année, s'esclaffèrent Selphie, Zell et Irvine.  
-Eh, Seifer, Seifer!  
Soudain, elle se rendit compte que tout le monde rigolait, même Squall et Linoa. Alors, elle regarda Seifer plus ou moins abruti que Raijin et Fujin essayaient de remettre debout.   
-Ah oui, le concours de boisson. Effectivement, c'est pas une attaque des Galbadiens.  
-Xélana, je te jure que, demain matin, je te tue pour ce concours de boisson, réussit à articuler Seifer.  
Alors, à la surprise de tout le monde y compris d'Ellone, elle rigola, mais d'un rire sincère.   
-Demain, je serai sûrement plus en état que toi, mon pauvre.  
-Peut-être, mais c'est pas moi qui me suis ridiculisé avec l'attaque des Galbadiens, répondit Seifer sur le même ton de rigolade.  
Ils riaient mais n'étaient pas encore assez dessaoulés pour se remettre debout seuls.  
-Ellone, tu peux m'aider à me relever? demanda Xélana, morte de rire.  
Linoa aida Ellone à soulever Ultimécia, qui n'était pas encore complètement dégrisée. Les deux filles partirent en traînant une Xélana/Ultimécia suivie par une Selphie morte de rire. Zell et Irvine s'occupaient de Seifer tandis que Squall et Quistis réprimandaient les deux membres du conseil de discipline.

_Chapitre 5: Qui me pleurera?_

Le lendemain, Xélana se réveilla difficilement, ayant du mal à rassembler ses souvenirs. Ce qui la consolait, c'était que Seifer était bien pareil. Elle s'habilla avec son vieux jean et sa chemise, qu'elle dut nouer tellement elle était trop large. Machinalement, elle chercha ses épées, mais naturellement, on les avait prises.  
-Alors, ça va, après le cirque d'hier soir?  
Ellone se tenait souriante dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
-Au moins, on a bien ri, répondit celle-ci.  
Elles se dirigèrent vers la cafèt. En chemin, Xélana croisa le regard haineux de certains étudiants. Elle fit comme si elle ne les avait pas vus mais, au fond, cela la blessait plus qu'elle ne voulait le reconnaître.  
-Tiens, vous êtes matinales.  
Xélana reconnut Cid, le mari d'Edéa. Est-ce qu'il était au courant pour hier soir?  
-Oui. Au fait, pour hier soir, commença Ellone  
-Oh, ne t'en fais pas. L'attaque nocturne des Galbaldiens n'a pas fait beaucoup de dégâts, plaisanta-t-il.  
Et il repartit en riant encore de sa plaisanterie. Xélana ne fit aucun commentaire devant Ellone, qui se retenait de rire.  
Elle se servit à la cafèt sous le regard médusé de la cuisinière, qui levait les bras au ciel lorsqu'elle vit son stock de bretzels pour la matinée déjà écoulé.  
Elles allèrent s'asseoir pour être aussitôt rejointes par Raijin, Fujin et un Seifer encore embrumé qui voulait pas avoir affaire à elle.  
-Quand même, constata Xélana, c'est moi qui encaisse le mieux l'alcool.  
-Lorsqu'on est immortel, ça compte pas. Mais tu vas manger tout ça, fit Seifer en désignant le plateau qui débordait de bretzel.  
-Si. Au fait, c'est qui qui a raconté nos exploits d'hier soir?  
Soudain, une tornade blonde s'arrêta au milieu de la cafèt.   
-QUOI! PLUS DE BRETZELS A CETTE HEURE?  
Pour une fois qu'il avait réussi à se lever avant tout le monde, on lui disait qu'il n'y en avait déjà plus.  
-QUI A OSE?  
-Attention, Xélana, l'hérisson blond va voir le sacrilège que tu as commis dans trois secondes, deux, un...   
-MAIS,  
Il regarda la table où Ultimécia s'était installée avec Ellone et le trio Seifer. Il regarda incrédule son plateau presque vide.  
-Tu as mangé tout ça?   
-Ben oui. Le plongeon dans la fontaine à trois heures du matin m'a donné faim.  
-J'essaie toujours d'avoir mon bretzel le matin mais toi, tu as tout vidé en une demi-heure.   
-Si tu veux, il m'en reste trois, je te les donne.  
-MERCI!   
-A condition que tu me dises qui a répété nos aventures à Cid.  
-Euh, c'était Selphie, je crois... Dans le genre je me maintiens au courant, elle s'y pose.   
-Okay, j'ai compris, c'est toi . Enfin, chose promise, chose dûe.  
Zell s'installa à leur table, tout heureux comme un enfant d'avoir ses bretzels du matin. Puis arrivèrent:   
-L'attaque galbadienne d'hier soir a été repoussée vaillamment, ce matin, constata Selphie et Irvine. On peut venir...  
-Profiter du spectacle des deux morts d'hier soir, acheva Fujin qui n'en pouvait plus en voyant la tête de Seifer et Xélana.  
-Mais Fujin, t'as dis que... Aïe.   
-Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, acheva Ellone.  
Puis arriva Quistis. Elle hésita visiblement à s'asseoir à la table de la bande, mais elle s'y décida lorsqu'elle vit Xélana et Seifer flanquer en même temps un coup de pied à Raijin sous les rires de Zell et Selphie.  
Il ne manquait plus que...  
-Alors, collègue, tu veux que je sorte mon cour de psy, ce matin, fit joyeusement Linoa, dont les craintes comme celles de Squall s'étaient dissipées depuis qu'ils avait vu Ultimécia et Seifer s'entretuer à la boisson.   
-Et toi, Seifer, demanda Squall en le voyant se tenir la tête entre les mains. Je vois que tu as été victime de l'attaque galbadienne.  
-Si toi aussi tu t'y mets, Squall, soupira le chevalier.  
Elle-même ébaucha un sourire devant les sous-entendus des autres.  
Edéa était arrivée et elle avait été agréablement surprise de voir ses "enfants" réunis autour de leur ancienne ennemie. Décidément, ces jeunes, un soir à faire la fête et le lendemain, les meilleurs amis du monde. Au moins, ils avaient vu qui elle était vraiment.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

L'information tomba à midi. L'armée galbadienne de Deling avait attaqué Horizon suite à leur échec de l'attaque de la BGU. Les combats faisaient rage dans la ville, qui était cernée. Pour une fois, le maire avait toléré les combats, vues les conditions du traité qu'avait proposé Galbadia.  
Xélana était dans la bibliothèque lorsque Seifer vint l'informer.  
-Horizon, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent faire là-bas? Ça ne leur ressemble pas de retourner àun endroit où ils ont déjà échoué. Je suppose que les Seeds vont s'y rendre.   
-Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Squall et les autres sont déjà là-bas.  
-On ferait mieux d'aller voir. Je n'aime pas m'en mêler, mais j'aime pas ça.   
-Hé, le chevalier et sa sorcière, vous avez entendu ce que vos troupes ont fait?  
Les deux réagirent à l'insulte. Ils ne dirent rien, mais leurs regards mutuels en disaient assez long. Finalement, ce fut Xélana qui décida.   
-Viens, Bob mérite une leçon.  
-Mais comment tu le connais?  
-Dans le futur, il sera toujours aussi lâche.   
Ils allèrent à la serre de combat. Cela rappela des souvenirs à Xélana. Finalement, elle le repéra.   
-Fais le tour de la serre et reviens ici dans l'autre sens. Il aura peur et il ira dans ma direction.  
-Je croyais que tu étais sensée ne plus donner d'ordres.  
-Je croyais que la discussion était close. Bon, dans ce cas, je te demande humblement d'avoir la bonté de faire ce que je t'ai proposé, mon beau chevalier, fit-elle sans rire .  
-Je te signale que je ne suis plus ton chevalier, mais comme ça, je préfère.  
Elle avait raison. Bob n'avait pas bougé. A la vue de Seifer, il vint dans la direction d'Ultimécia. Mais celle-ci sortait calmement des buissons.   
-Euh, vous allez pas... me tuer...  
Xélana s'approcha du garçon avec une lenteur calculée, puis elle lui prit la main de manière à paraître la plus fascinante possible. Elle regarda longtemps les lignes de sa main. Enfin, de sa voix la plus calme et posée, elle lui dit d'une manière inquiétante:  
-Pourquoi je voudrais te tuer au risque de représailles sur moi et mon chevalier alors que le destin fera le travail à ma place?  
-Le des... destin?  
-Oui, mon pauvre. Le destin va te frapper lourdement. Je le lis dans ta main. Avec ton ami Roy, je vois traîtrise et lâcheté autour de vous. Mais dans un jour proche, elles te rattraperont de manière violente. A ta place, acheva-t-elle, je montrerais plus de respect pour ceux que tu considères comme tes ennemis.   
-Mais comment vous pouvez voir tout ça alors que l'on a maîtrisé tous vos pouvoirs?  
-Mes pouvoirs sont maîtrisés, mais pas mon savoir. A toi de me croire ou non. Maintenant, pars.  
Et elle s'écarta du chemin pour le laisser partir. Mais elle acheva sur une étrange phrase. On n'échappe pas à son destin.  
-C'est des conneries ou quoi? demanda Seifer, intrigué.  
-Des bêtises, mais au moins, lui, il y a cru et il a compris la leçon.  
Et pourtant, elle se sentait mal de lui avoir menti. Ces derniers jours, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus tolérer n'importe quelle forme d'injustice. Et pourtant, là, par un esprit de vengeance, elle avait voulu qu'il paie pour tous ceux qui parlaient dans leur dos. Soudain, elle se sentit seule, horriblement seule. Elle se retourna vers Seifer. Elle l'aimait. Elle ne savait plus les sentiments du chevalier pour elle. Au moins bon ami. C'était le mieux. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Alors, elle se rappela tous ces visages d'hommes exécutés pour une vaine justice humaine, la loi du plus fort.  
-Xélana, ça va? S'inquiéta Seifer.   
Il l'avait vue s'appuyer contre un arbre puis devenir complètement blanche.  
-Seifer, Seifer... Je n'arrive... plus à resp...  
-Bon sang, Xélana, calme-toi, je vais chercher de l'aide. Attends, bouge pas.  
Il se précipita en dehors de la serre. Bon sang, Ellone et Edéa devaient être dans le coin. Alors, vers le parking, il la vit:  
-Gouvernante, venez vite. Dans la serre de combat, Xélana.  
Elle vit arriver Seifer essoufflé et lui expliqua la situation. Elle le suivit. Finalement, au milieu de la serre, elle trouva Xélana à demi-consciente. Elle était brûlante de fièvre et elle s'étouffait avec son propre sang qui sortait de sa bouche.  
Son premier réflexe fut de se dire qu'une immortelle ne pouvait être malade, mais, pourtant, c'était bien ça.  
-Aide-moi à la porter à l'infirmerie.  
-A l'infirmerie, mais...  
-Ne discute pas.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Alors, docteur.?  
-Sur un être normal, je dirais une simple grippe. Mais là, il y a en plus une hémorragie interne que je n'ai pas pu expliquer. D'ailleurs, tout à l'heure, je l'ai crue cliniquement morte, mais tout est redevenu normal au bout de dix minutes. Non, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer.  
-On peut la voir? l'interrogea Ellone.   
-C'est bon, Ellone, ça va mieux, fit celle-ci, qui arrivait en pleine forme.  
Oui, physiquement, elle allait bien, mais moralement, quelque chose avait été bouleversé en elle. Comme si une force avait rompu le fragile équilibre de sa vie. Le fait de "mourir" à nouveau lui avait rappelé toute sa vie, lorsqu'elle croyait naïvement que tout irait bien tant que tout le monde se battrait. Ces dernières semaines, elle s'était retrouvée face à son passé, à ces choix qui avait bouleversé sa vie. Donner sa vie pour sauver des inconnus qu'on ne connaissait pas.   
Inconsciemment, elle avait pensé que tout pouvait recommencer, que son ancienne vie avec ses amis pouvaient reprendre là où elle en était. Mais elle avait trop changé. Elle était toujours cet être de la destruction. Pire, il y avait en elle quelque chose d'égoïste qui faisait qu'elle ne sauvait que les gens qu'elle connaissait. Après tout, le monstre était peut-être ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle ne voulait plus sauver tout un monde, mais simplement ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle pouvait même pousser jusqu'à dire qu'elle jugeait ceux qui devaient vivre. Elle avait jugé Ellone, Seifer, ses anciens amis dignes de vivre. Mais des gens comme les Galbadiens ne méritaient pas sa pitié. Oui, le monstre existait encore.  
-Mais vous étiez encore malade et...  
-Bon, réunion au second étage, conclut Edéa sous l'oeil incrédule de la doctoresse.   
Là-haut, Xélana et Seifer lui racontèrent exactement ce qui s'était passé, notamment l'altercation avec Bob. Finalement, personne ne sut ce qui lui était arrivé. Soudain, un appel de Shu:  
-Gouvernante, le président d'Esthar Laguna Loire est ici et il demande à vous voir.  
Ellone et Edéa s'étonnèrent. Ce n'était pas du genre de Laguna d'être aussi cérémonieux avec la BGU.  
-Faites-le entrer.  
Seifer et Xélana se sentirent mal à l'aise en voyant arriver Laguna dans un costard impeccable, suivi de ses deux acolytes.   
-Edéa, je suis ici pour une mission officielle au nom de plusieurs gouvernements... Moi-même, sur le coup, j'ai cru à une mauvaise blague, fit le président, visiblement très mal à l'aise.  
-Alors, Laguna, expliquez-vous.  
-Nous sommes ici pour arrêter la sorcière Ultimécia pour crimes contre l'humanité. Elle sera jugée à Esthar au nom de tous les gouvernements qui ont été ses victimes. Alors, est-elle ici?  
Edéa hésita à dire qu'Ultimécia était juste à côté de lui. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Que devait-elle faire? Ultimécia n'était plus, simplement une jeune fille qui essayait de se réintégrer. Seifer, instinctivement s'était rapproché de Xélana. Ils n'allaient pas l'emmener, tout de même...  
Laguna semblait perdre toute sa contenance devant le silence quasi-général. Finalement, le silence fut coupé et la jeune fille qui se trouvait derrière le bureau s'approcha. Seifer tenta de la retenir.  
-Je suis ici. C'est moi, Ultimécia, fit-elle de toute la dignité dont elle se sentit capable.  
-Attendez, mademoiselle, fit Laguna embarrassé, il doit y avoir une erreur. On cherche Ultimécia, une sorcière qui...   
-Seifer, tu peux leur confirmer qui je suis?  
-Hors de question, répondit celui-ci durement.  
-Addendez, addendez.   
Un gnome arriva dans les jambes de Xélana avec un compteur occulte qui explosa dans ses mains lorsqu'il s'approcha de la jeune fille.  
-Bas de doute. Z'est bien elle. D'aileurs, elle a dézà l'un de bes colliers audour du cou et zelle arribe tout be même à faire ezplozer mon compteur.   
-Quoi? Firent Laguna et Kyros en même temps, oubliant leur rang.  
-Cela vous suffit, comme preuve? demanda Xélana.   
-Euh, oui, euh, soldats, euh, arrêtez-la. Ultimécia, vous êtes arrêtée pour crimescontre l'humanité sur la plainte des gouvernements de Balamb, Dollet, Esthar, Trabia et Horizon. Vous serez jugée dans les jours qui suivent à Esthar. En attendant, vous serez isolée à la mausolée d'Esthar. Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter? demanda Laguna d'une voix hésitante.  
-Moi, j'ai quelque chose à dire, l'interrompit Ellone. Oncle Laguna, tu ne peux pas faire ça.   
-C'est vrai, renchérit Seifer. Vous venez l'arrêter comme ça alors que...  
-Laguna, demanda Edéa, tu te rends compte des conséquences de ton geste?  
Il ne savait plus quoi faire. D'abord, il avait été abasourdi lorsqu'il avait appris qu'Ultimécia était vivante, encore plus lorsqu'on lui a dit que la BGU la retenait. Et maintenant, voilà que Seifer, Edéa et même Ellone prenaient la défense de cette fille que l'on aurait prise pour n'importe quelle étudiante modèle.  
-Attendez, demanda Seifer, on peut lui parler quelques instants?  
-Euh, c'est pas très réglementaire, ça.  
-Tu me laisseras bien cette faveur à moi, oncle Laguna.  
Décidément, il ne pourrait jamais dire non à sa nièce.  
-Okay, mais seulement toi, Ellone. Vous, mettez-lui les menottes. Deux minutes, Ellone, et fais attention.  
Une fois sortie, Ellone se tourna vers Xélana. Elle avait repris cette air de mutisme obstinée qu'elle lui avait connu les premières semaines.  
-Pourquoi, Xélana? Tu pouvais te cacher. Même Oncle Laguna ne t'a pas cru sur le coup. S'il te plaît, pourquoi?  
-Ellone, tu crois vraiment que, parce que Seifer, Squall ou toi m'avez pardonné mes crimes, cela sera pareil pour tout le monde? Non, je t'en prie, laisse-moi terminer. Je croyais que je pouvais reprendre une vie normale malgré le fait que j'étais différente. Puis, ce matin, il y a eu l'épisode avec Bob. Là, j'ai compris que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. J'étais peut-être possédée, mais on me voit comme une coupable et ils leur faut une coupable. D'ailleurs, si je m'étais tue, ils seraient revenus dans un mois, une semaine ou demain. Vous n'auriez pas pu continuer à mentir. Et puis, Ellone, j'ai commis tous ces crimes. Je suis un être de destruction et tu ignores l'étendue de mes pouvoirs. J'ai réussi à l'oublier durant ses quelques semaines, redevenant presque une humaine avec des envies de rire. J'ai fui mes actes, je les ai presque oubliés. Mais c'est agir égoïstement. Je n'ai pas envie de fuir ànouveau. J'ai tué des innocents et il faut que j'en paie le prix. Au moins, j'aurai encore assez de dignité pour dire que l'on a jugé mes actes, bien que cela ne ramènera jamais les autres. En fait, je ne suis qu'un sacrifice de plus pour les hommes.  
-Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de sacrifice, cria Ellone désespérée.   
-Un doux rêve, je suppose, fit la voix plus lointaine que jamais. Toute ma vie, je me suis trompée. Toute ma vie, j'ai toujours naïvement cru que le bien triompherait toujours du mal tant qu'on crorait à des choses comme la vie, l'amour. On pouvait donc tuer ses ennemis, puisque c'était pour la bonne cause. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais que le monde n'est pas fait de noir ou de blanc. Il n'est fait que de gris plus ou moins foncé. Il y aura toujours des sacrifices. On sacrifiera toujours une vie au profit de toute une population. Moi-même, je suis devenue comme ça. Je n'hésite pas à sauver les enfants de l'orphelinat, mais, en même temps, je n'ai aucune hésitation à tuer le soldat qui s'en prend à eux. D'ailleurs, je me méprise moi-même pour ce que je suis devenue. Or, je suis devenue cette coupable, Ellone.  
-Et Seifer? tenta Ellone.   
-Ce n'est plus le mien, même si je l'aime. Mais il me voit tout au plus comme une amie. Et même si cela allait plus loin, ce ne serait pas possible, avec tout ce que j'ai fait.  
-Et moi? Je te considère comme une amie.  
-Ellone, tu vois le bien même dans le pire des êtres. De toute façon, peu de gens me pleureront.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur un Laguna embarrassé. Il voyait Ellone pleurer et Ultimécia qui n'avait pas fait un geste. Alors, les soldats entrèrent et ils l'emmenèrent. Quand elle passa devant Seifer, elle n'osa pas le regarder, de peur de perdre toute contenance. Lui, il la vit entourée des soldats, partant comme une criminelle. Mais qui était le coupable dans tout ça? Lui d'avoir obéi à ses ordres? Elle de ne plus être Ultimécia? Edéa d'avoir été possédée par Ultimécia? Qui était coupable dans tout ça? Personne, mais il en fallait tout de même un. Et c'était elle qu'on avait choisi.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Squall, derrière toi.  
Il eut juste le temps d'éviter le tir du soldat d'élite et de lui renvoyer un renzokuken. Il fallait absolument faire couler le navire principal pour que le barrage soit levé. L'abordage discret n'avait pas été un problème mais, maintenant, ils étaient repérés. Le maire d'Horizon avait fait appel à eux malgré ses croyances car la situation était critique. Les Galbadiens n'avaient pas précisément attaqué la ville. Ils l'avaient encerclés par un siège maritime. La population commençait à paniquer.  
-Il faut essayer de trouver Deling et de l'éliminer. Si leur chef est tué, cela créera la confusion dans les esprits et Horizon pourra réagir. Nous, on va aussi s'occuper de la salle des machines, voir s'y on peut faire exploser le bateau.  
-Sauf si c'est Adel qui a pris le gouvernement, lui fit remarquer Quistis.   
-Merci de remonter le moral des troupes, Miss prof.  
-Zell, Irvine, Selphie, vous vous occupez des premiers ponts, et ne faites pas les héros.  
Les trois amis le regardèrent d'un air entendu et s'éloignèrent.  
Plus ils descendaient les sous-sols, plus Squall, Quistis et Linoa trouvaient qu'ils y avait de moins en moins d'ennemis. Quistis venait juste d'achever un soldat d'un coup de fouet bien placé dont elle avait le secret, tandis que Linoa achevait les ennemis les plus éloignés avec son boomerang. Squall, lui, n'avait même pas encore donné un coup de gunblade depuis le soldat d'élite. Visiblement, Deling ne serait pas pour eux. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses trois amis qui étaient plus haut sur le bateau.  
-C'est beaucoup trop calme, Squall. On a croisé presque personne.   
-Ce n'est pas un piège? s'inquiéta Linoa.  
-Je crois bien que si.  
Soudain, ils entendirent une déflagration qui venait d'au-dessus. Les trois se regardèrent, mais aucun ne put donner d'explication. Ils continuèrent leur chemin en redoublant de vigilance. C'est alors qu'ils trouvèrent la salle des machines. Ici non plus, il n'y avait personne.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-C'est parti pour le feu d'artifice.  
L'équipe de Zell venait de tomber sur un groupe de soldats qui avait l'air de fuir. Les soldats s'étaient retrouvés en face des trois Seeds. Irvine fut le premier à tirer tandis que Selphie balançait un sort de glace au milieu du groupe. Zell, lui, attaqua directement au corps à corps. Il se heurta à un premier soldat qui voulut lui donner un coup de crosse dans la figure. Mais, plus vif, le garçon se baissa pour éviter le coup puis assommer son ennemi avec un coup de poing. Selphie en profita pour le rejoindre et donner un coup de nunchaku à un soldat qui allait attaquer le hérisson blond par derrière.  
-Merci, Selphie, plaça-t-il dans le combat en même temps qu'il donnait un coup de pied dans le tas.  
Irvine continuait toujours à tirer lorsqu'un soldat lui envoya un sortilège d'obscurité. Désormais, mieux valait ne pas trop tirer. Il se dépêcha de se lancer un remède, mais lorsqu'il put à nouveau voir, le combat était déjà terminé.  
-Tu les mettras en défense mentale la prochaine fois, ironisa Selphie, si tu veux profiter du combat.  
-Ouaip.  
-Mais ils fuyaient? se demanda Zell.  
-Tu fais toujours parler ton cerveau après les poings.  
Mais il fallait reconnaître que la question de Zell était pertinente. Finalement, ils continuèrent à avancer. Ils aboutirent à une porte qui les amena sur la proue du navire. Ils ne furent pas surpris de trouver un homme de la cinquantaine en costard cravate. Ils virent Deling qui se tenait debout face à la mer. Les Seeds allaient intervenir, lorsqu'une explosion retentit. L'instant d'après, ils furent éclaboussés. Alors, ils virent une étrange pierre sortir de l'eau pour atterrir dans la main de Deling. Puis il se retourna vers eux.  
-Désolé pour le combat, mais je n'ai pas le temps. Ce bateau va exploser dans exactement dix minutes, fit-il en regardant sa montre à gousset. Je me suis même arrangé pour qu'il percute Horizon juste avant. Sur ce, à la prochaine, s'il y en a une.  
Il disparut sous leurs yeux.  
-Bon sang, il faut prévenir les autres qui sont dans le bateau. Squall, tu m'entends, Squall, cria Zell dans son talkie. Squall. SQUALL.  
Le silence répondit à sa place.  
-C'est pas la peine, Zell. Le bateau doit bloquer les ondes, lui fit remarquer Selphie, on ferait mieux de trouver quelque chose et vite. Il nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. Et notre bateau est à l'opposé de la proue.  
-Mais on peut pas les laisser là, répliqua Irvine.  
-La salle de pilotage.  
-Quoi? Selphie et Irvine se tournèrent vers Zell.  
-On pourra empêcher le bateau de percuter Horizon et là-bas, il y a toujours des microphones qui transmettent les ordres partout sur le bateau. Ensuite, en vitesse au bateau. Ils firent demi-tour pour trouver la salle des commandes. Il fallait se dépêcher, maintenant.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Puisqu'on est là, autant regarder si on peut pas trouver un moyen de faire sauter le bateau, fit Squall en entrant dans la salle des machines.   
-D'habitude, c'est plutôt Selphie qui est douée pour ce genre de choses, Squall.  
Les trois cherchèrent sur les écrans le moindre renseignement. Quistis constata que le bateau allait atteindre Horizon dans cinq minutes. Etrange, l'armée ne voulait faire qu'un siège. Soudain, une voix retentit.   
-SQUALL, TU M'ENTENDS? LE BATEAU EST PIEGE. IL VA SAUTER DANS CINQ MINUTES. PARTEZ TOUT DE SUITE.  
La voix de Zell. Les trois amis se regardèrent. C'était pour cela qu'il n'y avait plus personne sur le bateau. Et eux, ils allaient...  
-On se casse en vitesse.  
C'était superflu de dire ça, puisque Linoa et Quistis avaient déjà précédé Squall.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ils avaient perdu de précieuses minutes à trouver la salle. Enfin, ils y étaient. Zell se précipita sur le micro, mais il ne marchait pas. Il avait beau le secouer dans tous les sens.  
-Ça doit marcher, maintenant qu'il est branché, Zell.  
-Squall, tu m'entends, le bateau est piégé. Il va sauter dans cinq minutes. Partez tout de suite.  
Pendant ce temps, Selphie avait débranché le pilotage automatique pour éloigner le bateau d'Horizon. Enfin, elle y était parvenue. Maintenant, le bateau. Ils coururent dans les dédales à l'arrière du navire. Ils y arrivèrent, mais les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés et il restait peu de temps. Selphie hésita à mettre les moteurs en marche. Puis, le talkie se fit entendre.  
-Zell, ne nous attends pas. Partez, c'est un ordre. On va se démerder. On est monté de plusieurs niveaux, mais...  
La communication fut interrompue. Les trois se regardèrent. Ordre. Fallait-il obéir? Ce fut Zell qui répondit en démarrant . Ils s'arrêtèrent hors de portée pour regarder le bateau. Ils attendirent, attendirent, puis... L'explosion du bateau.  
-Squall?   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ils montèrent les niveaux à toute vitesse. Mais les escaliers n'étaient pas au même endroit selon les étages et ils durent tourner en rond pour trouver l'escalier suivant. Bon sang, Squall regardait sa montre, il restait à peine deux minutes et il ne savait même pas s'ils étaient loin du bateau. Et ce talkie qui ne marchait pas. Le fait d'être au coeur du navire avait brouillé les communications. Enfin, il réussit à parler, mais la communication cessa aussitôt. Il regarda derrière lui. Quistis et Linoa suivaient à la même vitesse, la même pensée dans leur tête. Sortir d'ici au plus vite. La minute, les secondes s'égrainaient lentement. Ils couraient, montaient des escaliers, ouvraient des portes. Enfin, une porte donna sur l'air libre. La proue, ils étaient vers la proue. Les trois eurent le même regard porté vers l'eau. Il ne fallait plus hésiter. Ils grimpèrent la rambarde, puis ils sautèrent dans l'eau.   
Le choc fut brutal. La lente remontée vers la surface s'effectuait, lorsque la surface de l'eau prit une couleur étrange de flamme. L'eau s'agita puis redevint normale. Alors, trois têtes jaillirent essoufflées au milieu de l'eau jonchée de débris. Ils s'accrochèrent à une épave. Ils ne dirent rien. Ils n'avaient rien à dire, ils étaient vivants.  
-SQUALL, LINOA, QUISTIS! Ils sont vivants, ils sont vivants, ils sont vivants, chantait Zell en même temps qu'il dansait dangereusement sur le bateau.   
-Ouais ben on pourra pas en dire autant de nous si tu nous fais chavirer, observa Irvine.  
Ils les aidèrent à se hisser sur le bateau.  
-Vous nous avez foutu la trouille.   
-Désolé, Selphie. Heureusement que vous nous aviez prévenus, fit Squall qui reprenait son souffle.  
-Bon, on peut rentrer à la BGU, fit Linoa. On a eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ils arrivèrent à la BGU après avoir vu le maire d'Horizon. Tout de suite, ils s'étonnèrent de voir le vaisseau présidentiel d'Esthar décoller du Garden. Pourquoi Laguna était venu ici? Soudain, Selphie vit un autre vaisseau. L'Hydre, Esthar venait de rapporter leur vaisseau comme promis. Ils allaient pouvoir voler à nouveau. Selphie, Zell et Irvine allèrent directement au vaisseau, laissant les usages administratifs à leur chef. Squall, Linoa et Quistis entrèrent dans le bureau de Cid. Ils virent Ellone qui pleurait dans les bras d'Edéa. Celle-ci d'ailleurs, même si elle conservait toute sa superbe, n'allait pas bien.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? Demanda Squall.  
Ellone regarda son petit frère. Elle hésita à lui dire. Finalement, ce fut Edéa qui lui dit :  
-Ils sont venus arrêter Xélana pour qu'elle soit jugée pour tous les crimes qu'elle a commis en tant qu'Ultimécia. Le pire, c'est que personne ne l'avait reconnue ici et on aurait pu dire qu'on ignorait, que tout était une mauvaise farce.  
-Mais c'est elle qui s'est dénoncée à Oncle Laguna. Lui-même ne l'a pas crue sur le coup. Finalement, ils l'ont emmenée. Ils vont la juger dans quelques jours. En attendant, elle est au mausolée d'Esthar.  
-La mausolée d'Esthar, fit Linoa.  
Bien sûr, c'était l'endroit rêvé pour maîtriser une nécromancienne. Elle-même en gardait un très mauvais souvenir. Mais elle s'était rendue compte que Xélana avait changé. De plus, elle avait sauvé la vie de beaucoup d'entre eux depuis. Certes, cela n'effaçait pas les crimes, mais...   
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Quistis.  
-On ne peut rien faire, mes enfants. C'est Xélana elle-même qui les a suivis. On ne peut aller contre sa volonté. Elle se sentait coupable de tous ces crimes. Pour elle, c'est une manière de se racheter, je suppose. C'est le prix qu'elle veut payer pour avoir ôté des vies.

_Chapitre 6: On tient à toi_

-Mais, c'est absurde, s'emporta Ellone. Elle n'est plus Ultimécia. Ils feraient mieux d'aller à Galbadia pour arrêter Deling ou Adel si elle est encore en vie.  
-C'est vrai que c'est idiot, reconnut Quistis. Vous-même, gouvernante, avez été possédée, mais on ne vous pas tenue pour responsable .Même à Seifer, on lui a donné sa chance.   
Soudain, Squall réalisa:  
-Seifer est au courant de l'arrestation?  
Oui, il était au courant. Il y avait même assisté. Pourquoi Squall posait-il cette question? Alors, elle constata que le jeune homme était parti sans rien dire. Se pouvait-il que...  
-Gouvernante, chef, regardez les infos à la télé. C'est urgent.  
Shu venait de rentrer essoufflée dans la salle. Edéa alluma alors la mini-télévision qui était cachée dans le bureau. C'était un flash spécial.  
"... Ont donc envahi le continent de Balamb sans pour autant attaquer la capitale juste après l'attaque d'Horizon. Celle-ci a échoué il y a une heure à peine grâce à l'intervention des Seeds. Les gouvernements du monde ont condamné la politique d'agression du président Winzer Deling. N'ayant eu aucune réponse de sa part, ils ont donc arrêté la sorcière Ultimécia, qui a largement contribué à la politique du pays pour montrer leur volonté et leur pouvoir d'agir. La sorcière vient d'être emmenée à l'instant à la mausolée d'Esthar pour attendre son jugement pour crimes contre l'humanité par les gouvernements de Trabia, Balamb, Esthar, de Dollet et d'Horizon. Ce procès sera le procès de la sorcière pour toutes ses victimes mais aussi la condamnation publique du régime totalitaire de Winzer Deling."  
Ils n'en revenaient pas. Deling était maintenant à Balamb alors qu'il avait lui-même fui Horizon. Et le procès d'Ultimécia servirait à condamner un régime trop puissant pour que l'on puisse agir directement contre lui. Mais Xélana n'avait plus rien à faire avec eux. Chacun était plongé dans ses réflexions. Enfin, le silence fut rompu par Quistis.  
-Il faut faire quelque chose. Il faudrait d'abord s'occuper de Balamb. Ensuite, il faut voir ce que l'on peut faire pour Xélana.  
-Justement, fit Shu, on vient d'apprendre que Deling n'était pas à Balamb même. Il a stationné ses forces au sud-est de l'île.   
-Mais il n'y a rien, là-bas, nota Quistis, à part le trou laissé par la BGU...  
-Et la mine de soufre, acheva Edéa. Je commence à comprendre maintenant le malaise de Xélana... Squall, va là-bas et empêche Deling de s'emparer du globe de feu. C'est une vieille légende qui...  
-Gouvernante, gouvernante.  
Zell le premier, suivi de Irvine et de Selphie, arriva en courant. Décidément, c'était la journée. Après Shu, c'étaient eux.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? fit la sorcière lasse de cette journée qui n'allait pas finir malgré toutes les émotions.  
-C'est Seifer. Avec Raijin et Fujin, ils ont pris l'Hydre. On n'a rien pu faire pour les empêcher.   
-Quoi!  
-Ils ont dit qu'ils...  
-...allaient chercher Xélana, acheva Squall.  
Il repensa au comportement de Seifer et à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue à propos de Xélana. Il faisait exactement ce que lui avait fait pour Linoa. Sur les même motifs? Il aimait donc Xélana malgré le fossé qu'il y avait entre l'ex-chevalier et la sorcière Ultimécia.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Fujin, t'es sûre de savoir piloter cette engin? S'inquiéta le chevalier.  
-Bien sûr, t'en fais pas. On va arriver à bon port pour la délivrer, ta sorcière. Quand même, tu aurais pu t'éprendre d'une autre fille qu'Ultimécia.   
-Comme Fujin, fit sérieusement Raijin.  
Mais le regard de cette dernière l'arrêta net. Dommage qu'elle ne pouvait pas lâcher les commandes pour achever le colosse.  
-Je n'aime pas cette fille. Si on va la sauver, c'est uniquement parce que Xélana m'a sauvé la vie.  
Du moins, c'était ce qu'il voulait penser. Après tout, cette fille était Ultimécia et par sa faute plus ou moins volontaire, il avait tué des innocents. Et puis, elle-même avait été possédée au même titre que lui. Il était donc injuste qu'elle soit arrêtée alors que lui, non.  
-Dis ça à d'autres mais pas à nous rétorqua Fujin. On a bien vu comment vous vous comportiez tous les deux.  
-En fait, renchérit Raijin, tu vas la sauver comme Squall a sorti Linoa du mausolée.  
-Fermez-la. Par contre, il va falloir réfléchir à un plan pour la sortir de là.  
-Nous, on y a pensé, interrompit Fujin. On sait garder la tête sur les épaules. J'ai amené le brouilleur visuel que j'avais bricolé. On pourra éviter les caméras avec. Quant au reste, on entre, on fonce, on la libère puis on rentre à la BGU.   
-Très bon plan, conclut Seifer. Par contre, elle voudra peut-être pas nous suivre. Mais quel que soit son avis, on l'emmène. Le chevalier va au secours de sa sorcière, comme vous dites.  
Fujin et Raijin regardèrent Seifer. Au moins, pensa Fujin, cette fille était peut-être Ultimécia et elle l'avait foutue dans la merde. Mais aujourd'hui, Xélana avait rendu sa fierté à leur Seifer. Oui, rien que pour ça, elle méritait que les trois aillent la chercher. Le trio va devenir un quatuor, constata-t-elle avec amertume.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ils l'avaient emmenée dans une étrange pièce dont deux des côtés étaient des vitres blindées transparentes. Elle était là comme un vulgaire animal en cage que l'on étudiait. Ils étaient tellement sûrs d'eux qu'ils lui avaient enlevé le collier Geyser. Ce qui l'avait mise hors d'elle était la présence de Geyser. Pour lui, elle n'était pas une coupable mais un passionnant sujet d'expérience.  
Elle essayait de garder sa dignité bien qu'intérieurement, elle allait lâcher. D'abord le fait d'être enfermée travaillait dans son esprit. Mais elle avait choisi. Elle ne fuirait pas ses actes. Elles les affronterait jusqu'au bout avec la plus grande dignité dont elle était capable. Au moins, le jugement rachèterait en partie ses crimes et elle pourrait partir l'âme en paix s'ils réussissaient à la faire mourir.  
En fait, son plus grand crime pour elle avait été sans conteste la manière dont elle s'était servie de Seifer. L'homme qu'elle aimerait dans le futur. Mais ici, elle l'avait condamné aux yeux de tous comme un coupable. Cela lui était brutalement revenu à l'esprit au moment de l'affrontement avec Bob. Il valait mieux qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. D'ailleurs, lui-même ne l'aimait pas. Tout au plus, une amie. Mais encore, l'amie, c'était Xélana, et il avait rejeté l'idée qu'elle soit Ultimécia. Soudain, elle se sentit de nouveau sur le point d'étouffer comme dans la serre de combat. Sa vue se brouilla. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle s'évanouit sous le regard éberlué des scientifiques.  
-Docteur Geyser, venez voir. Le sujet ne se sent pas bien.  
-Zun, qu'est ze qu'y y a? Bon zang, elle est en drain de moullir! Bais ze troyais que z'était une immortelle!  
-Docteur, les gardes à l'extérieur nous font savoir que l'Hydre vient d'atterrir dans les environs.  
-Ze dois zêtre les Seeds. Més que vont-ils izi?   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-J'ai cru qu'on allait s'écraser.  
Fujin répondit à la remarque de Raijin par l'habituel coup de pied dans le tibia. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur l'ordre de Seifer, qui les avait rappelés à l'ordre. Bon, le brouilleur était prêt. Ils pourraient donc arriver à l'entrée sans problème en allant massacrer les gardiens qui la surveillaient. Les caméras n'enregistreraient rien.  
-On y va.  
Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers l'entrée, se heurtant aux soldats. Fujin invoqua ses sortilèges favoris de vent pour les maîtriser à distance tandis que Seifer fonçait dans le tas suivi de Raijin avec son bâton. A eux deux, ils n'eurent aucun problème pour les maîtriser.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Maintenant, il fallait trouver le moyen d'ouvrir cette porte pour rentrer avant d'attirer l'attention. Voyons, les hommes avaient logiquement leur passe sur eux, tout de même. Ça y est, ils le trouvèrent et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Tout de suite, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec des scientifiques qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Quand ils virent s'interposer trois jeunes gens armés, ils préfèrent ne pas intervenir. Après tout, c'était des scientifiques et pas des guerriers.  
Seifer continua d'avancer. Enfin, ils arrivèrent. Alors, il la vit par terre, évanouie, et Geyser qui l'observait entouré de ses assistants. Sa réaction fut rapide et il bondit pour le saisir par sa fraise.   
-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait? cria-t-il.  
-Ze n'ai rien zait. Zelle z'est effrondré toute zeule. Mais zous-même, zous devriez zêtre dézensorcellé.   
-Je le suis, espèce de docteur à la manque. C'est pas Ultimécia que je suis venu chercher, mais Xélana.   
-Seifer, dépêche-toi. Les autres gardes vont bientôt arriver.  
-Oui.  
Alors, il balança Geyser dans un coin de la pièce pour se saisir d'une Xélana qu'il crut complètement morte. Bon sang, elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Il se rappela alors ce qui s'était passé dans la serre de combat. Il se rassura sur cette pensée et il l'emporta dans ses bras à bord du vaisseau.  
-Mais elle est morte ou quoi? s'inquiéta Raijin.  
Cette fois, c'est Seifer qui lui flanqua un coup de poing. Décidément, ils l'avaient retrouvé, leur Seifer. Il savait pas, lui, qu'elle était immortelle. Soudain, les deux amis s'arrêtèrent de s'entre-tuer lorsqu'ils virent qu'Ultimécia avait bougé.  
Où était-elle? Elle se rappelait qu'elle avait eu le même malaise dans la serre de combat. Alors, elle ouvrit les yeux. Sa vue était troublée, mais elle croyait apercevoir...  
-Seifer? Non, c'est pas possible. Je suis à Esthar avec ce gnome de Geyser, fit-elle d'une faible voix en refermant les yeux pour chasser cette illusion.  
Puis elle les rouvrit. Il était toujours là, la regardant d'un air inquiet. Alors, elle se réveilla complètement et se releva tout de suite pour regarder autour d'elle, surprise. Alors, elle comprit. Seifer était venu la chercher. Devait-elle se réjouir?  
-On s'inquiétait. Seifer était prêt à tuer Geyser lorsqu'il a vu que... Aïe.  
-Mais pourquoi t'es venu, Seifer? demanda-t-elle d'une voix trop neutre.  
Il la regarda. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui crie dessus de ne pas avoir respecté sa volonté. Non, elle lui demandait tout simplement pourquoi.  
-Euh, eh bien je ne supportais pas l'idée que l'on te juge sous prétexte que tu étais possédée alors que moi-même je l'étais.  
-Ah, fit-elle, visiblement déçue. Mais tu sais que c'est moi qui l'ai voulu. En plus, maintenant, les gens vont croire que tu es toujours ensorcelé.  
-Justement, des conneries pareilles, on s'en passe, s'emporta-t-il. La prochaine fois, tu te démerderas toute seule. Maintenant, on rentre à la BGU, trancha-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. Et tant pis pour ce que les autres diront. C'est pas aujourd'hui que Seifer va s'intéresser à ce que les autres disent sur lui. Et puis, pense un peu à toi plutôt que de te soucier des autres.  
-Ouais, bien dit, Seifer, approuvèrent Raijin et Fujin.  
Que devait-elle dire face à leur optimisme? Qu'une fois de plus, on décidait pour elle alors qu'elle avait voulu le contraire? Et puis, quoi qu'elle en dise, elle était tout de même contente que Seifer soit venu la chercher. De plus , elle savait maintenant que ses malaises n'étaient pas un accident et il fallait s'en occuper. Pourtant, elle hésitait encore. Finalement, ce qui l'avait convaincu était l'emportement de Seifer.  
-Merci, Seifer, d'être venu me chercher.  
Seifer la regardait. C'était étrange, mais tantôt elle savait rire, tantôt elle savait être glaciale ou tout simplement dramatique dans ses manières. Quand est-ce qu'elle quitterait définitivement ses airs tragiques? Il la préférait quand elle souriait. Mais visiblement, elle n'était pas prête à plaisanter.  
-Fujin, cap sur la BGU.  
-Il y a un problème. J'ai su atterrir sur un grand espace, mais viser la BGU c'est...   
-J'ai compris. Laissez-moi faire. C'est venu me chercher mais c'est pas capable de piloter.  
-Dis-moi Xélana, pourquoi à chaque fois que tu es dans les parages, on s'engueule? En plus, dès qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je suis le premier à m'inquiéter.  
-Demande à Linoa. C'est elle la psy.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

La BGU était arrivée à la mine de soufre, mais trop tard. Bon sang, s'ils avaient eu l'Hydre, ils auraient pu intervenir à temps, mais Seifer l'avait empruntée. Edéa leur avait dit que ce n'était pas plus mal qu'ils aient été chercher Xélana. Ils auraient besoin d'elle. Ils étaient là à attendre leur retour. Les étudiants de la BGU avaient mal compris leur attitude envers l'ennemie mais ne disaient rien, attendant la suite des événements.   
-Squall, Squall, l'Hydre est de retour.  
Selphie venait d'arriver, visiblement heureuse qu'on lui ramène ses ailes. Par contre, elle s'inquiétait pour l'atterrissage.   
-Mais c'est un chef celui qui pilote! Vous avez vu comment il a amorcé l'atterrissage et comment il entre dans le hangar maintenant?  
Ils les virent sortir tous les quatre, Fujin et Raijin heureux, Seifer sûr de lui et Xélana très neutre.  
-Xélana, ils ont réussi à te remettre les idées en place, fit Ellone heureuse.  
-Disons que c'est plus compliqué que ça et que je commence à comprendre ce qui se passe ici.  
-Alors, toi aussi, tu connais cette légende? lui demanda Edéa, qui venait d'arriver.   
-Quoi, quelle légende? demanda Linoa à ses deux aînées.  
-Bon, réunion sur la plate-forme, je suppose, anticipa Squall.  
-Attendez, je veux savoir, qui est-ce qui a piloté l'Hydre? Moi-même, j'ai toujours eu du mal à faire atterrir l'Hydre à la BGU.  
-Plus tard, Selphie.  
Ce fut Ellone qui lui fit remarquer à la sorcière:  
-Tu vois bien que l'on tient à toi.   
Une fois sur la plate-forme, chacun fit le point sur la situation.  
-Bon, maintenant, s'impatienta Zell, vous pouvez nous en dire plus sur cette légende?  
-Il y a longtemps, commença Edéa, juste après la création du monde par Hyne de toute vie sur cette planète, les hommes ont commencé à prospérer. Le mal avait été enterré dans les profondeurs de la terre. Les monstres n'existaient par encore. C'était le commencement d'une puissante civilisation qui s'éleva sur le continent de Centra. Certains disent que leur puissance était issue d'une sphère d'énergie inépuisable. Elle représentait la source absolue de toute vie. Certains disaient même qu'elle était d'origine divine et que Hyne l'avait confiée aux hommes pour éviter la destruction de sa création qu'il avait prédite. Mais c'est cette sphère qui fut à l'origine de conflits au sein de la civilisation. Certains avaient essayé de s'en emparer pour devenir eux-même des dieux et profiter seuls de sa puissance. On dit que les dieux voulurent punir l'arrogance de ces hommes et un déluge s'abattit sur la planète. Les survivants avaient fui à bord de vaisseaux. L'un d'entre eux, une nécromancienne, avait pris la sphère avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas que les hommes qui devaient bâtir une nouvelle civilisation, la nôtre, refassent les même erreurs. Elle sépara la sphère en quatre éléments qui devinrent les globes élémentaux, celui de l'eau sûrement caché à Horizon, celui du feu à la mine de Soufre et ceux de la terre et de l'air. Cette sorcière prophétisa qu'un jour, quelqu'un voudrait rassembler ces globes et que cette personne deviendrait un dieu puissant, à la fois dieu de la destruction et de la vie. Il y aurait alors une guerre des dieux car il ne peut y avoir qu'un dieu qui domine sur ce monde. L'autre devrait mourir. Le destin des humains serait déterminé à l'issue de cette bataille. En fait, acheva Edéa, si on remet tout les morceaux en place, Adel veut s'emparer des globes pour être immortelle. Pour arriver à ses fins, elle se sert de Deling. Mais il y a un élément qui la gêne dans son plan. Xélana ou Ultimécia. A mon avis, elle pensait d'abord rallier Ultimécia à sa cause et l'affrontement entre les dieux ne pouvaient avoir lieu si elles ils étaient du même camp. Mais, vu que tu es redevenue Xélana, elle doit désormais tout faire pour se débarrasser de toi. Je pense même que c'est elle qui a précipité ton arrestation. Cela explique notamment tes malaises à chaque fois que Deling s'empare de l'un des globes. En fait, si Adel réussit, Xélana sera notre dernière chance.  
-Pourquoi? Demanda Irvine, qui avait un temps de retard.  
-C'est simple, répondit l'intéressée. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un dieu selon cette légende. Pour l'instant, c'est moi. Je suis sensée être une déesse de la destruction. C'est pour ça que dès qu'un globe est découvert, je perds la vie car l'équilibre des dieux est rompu. Mais si Adel réussit, ce sera l'affrontement final entre elle et moi.   
-Donc il faut trouver les globes, avant Adel et Deling, résuma Squall. Sinon, ça se passera entre Adel et Xélana. Finalement, Seifer a eu raison en allant la délivrer.  
-Une raison en plus pour s'inquiéter de cette sorcière, plaisanta Seifer.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ellone raccrocha le téléphone du bureau de Squall et soupira. Elle regarda Xélana, qui était aussi soulagée qu'elle. Au moins, ils avaient gagné du temps de ce côté et oncle Laguna était prêt à laisser la sorcière en liberté pour le moment. Maintenant, il fallait deviner où les deux autres globes se trouvaient. Chacun s'était concerté, mais aucun n'avait émis d'hypothèse intéressante. Ils étaient tous là à regarder bêtement une carte du monde et à écouter la télé. Visiblement, Deling devait être au même point qu'eux puisque les troupes galbadiennes restaient chez elles.   
-Pourquoi on se servirait pas de la magie? proposa Linoa pour trouver les globes.  
-Si vous pouvez y arriver, lui fit remarquer Quistis.  
-J'ai bien peur que non, fit Edéa. Cela demande trop d'effort de pensée de chercher dans tous les coins du monde et les sorcières doivent maîtriser leurs pensées et leurs émotions pour ce genre de sortilèges.  
-Si, ça doit être possible, fit Seifer sous le regard étonné d'Edéa. Contrairement aux autres sorcières, Xélana se sert de ses émotions pour la magie. Avec un peu de chance, elle devrait pouvoir y arriver.  
-Décidément, tu connais bien ses capacités, chevalier, plaisanta Irvine.   
Seifer qui partit la chercher fut leur seule réponse. Pourquoi croyaient-ils tous qu'il était amoureux de la fille? C'était vrai que, avant qu'il ne découvre qui elle était, il avait éprouvé quelque chose pour elle. Mais, aujourd'hui, c'était plutôt le fait de la voir elle aussi comme une victime qui lui avait fait oublié les ennuis qu'il lui devait. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il espérait.  
-Eh, Xélana, on a besoin de la magie.   
-Alors, Seifer, vous avez avancé? Demanda Ellone.  
-On t'expliquera ça là-haut.  
Edéa exposa la situation à Xélana. Celle-ci se rappela un sortilège que sa mère lui avait montré lorsqu'elle était petite, mais ne l'avait jamais pratiqué elle-même. Oui, cela devait être possible.  
Elle déposa la carte par terre. Puis elle lança une plume au-dessus ainsi qu'une feuille. Elle récita alors une incantation. Dans sa tête, les images se bousculèrent les lieux, puis la feuille et la plume tombèrent droites sur la carte comme si elles étaient retenues par un fil. La feuille représentant le globe de la terre avait indiqué le village Shumi et la plume la tour d'Odin pour le globe de l'air.  
-Et c'est fiable? demandèrent Zell et Irvine incrédules.  
-En tout cas, c'est plausible, constata Quistis. Le village Shumi est enfoui dans la terre et il est renommé pour ses pierres. Par contre, la tour d'Odin. Je ne vois pas le rapport.  
-C'est simple, fit Linoa. D'abord, elle est élevée. En plus, elle est l'un des derniers vestiges de la civilisation de Centra qui doit être à l'origine de la sphère divine. Et puis, Odin était également considéré comme un dieu de la guerre, mais on le liait souvent à l'orage dans les légendes.  
-Bon, on va faire deux groupes, fit Squall. Moi et les habituels, on va au village Shumi. L'ancien nous connaît bien. Seifer, Raijin, Fujin... et Xélana, on vous laisse Centra. Vous pouvez prendre l'Hydre.  
-Je peux venir avec eux? demanda Selphie. Je veux voir comment Xélana pilote. En plus, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'Hydre.   
-Toi, tu veux convaincre Xélana de chanter pour la fête de la victoire, dit Zell sous le regard vexé de Selphie.  
-Non d'avance, répondit la concernée. D'ailleurs, cela serait mal vu à la BGU.  
-Par contre, renchérit Seifer, je suis d'accord pour que Selphie vienne. Elle déridera cette sorcière trop sérieuse.  
-On fait comme ça alors, conclut Squall. Seifer, tu me prends le commandement du groupe. Départ pour tout le monde dans deux heures le temps d'une pause.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Ellone, Xélana est dans la chambre? Demanda Seifer dans le couloir du dortoir.   
-Oui, tu peux aller la voir. Elle était en train de donner à manger à Virgule.  
Xélana finissait de prendre sa douche. Elle retira son peignoir pour pouvoir se changer.   
Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et elle vit Seifer rouge la fixer dans le plus simple apanage. Vite fait, elle ramassa son peignoir et lança un sortilège de Glacier X à Seifer, qui n'eut que le temps de courir à toutes jambes dans le couloir pour l'éviter.   
-Seifer Almasy, tu rentres de nouveau dans cette chambre sans prévenir et je te jure que c'est Cronos que je t'envoie.   
Zell, Irvine et Squall venaient de se précipiter les armes au poing dans le couloir pour voir ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'ils virent Seifer visiblement mal à l'aise dans le couloir et ils entendirent Xélana menacer de sortir Cronos.   
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? S'inquiéta Squall.   
-Rien, fit Seifer. Je suis juste... entré dans la chambre. Ellone avait dit que je pouvais et je suis rentré... Et là, j'ai vu que...  
-Quoi, s'inquiéta Zell. Ultimécia est revenue? Elle préparait quelque chose, elle...  
-Non, c'était bien Xélana, je confirme... C'est juste qu'elle avait... rien sur le dos et qu'elle s'est rendue compte que je la regardais.  
Zell et Irvine s'esclaffèrent. Squall lui-même avait du mal de retenir son rire.  
-Elle est belle au moins? plaisanta le dragueur.  
-Ça, on peut pas dire le contraire, fit très sérieusement Seifer.  
-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Ellone qui arrivait, inquiète.   
-Oh, rien, juste Seifer qui est rentré dans votre chambre mais Xélana n'était pas habillée. Seifer a juste profité de la vue et elle lui a lancé un glacier X  
-Tu peux toujours venir avec nous à Shumi, lui proposa Squall très sérieux.  
A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit et Xélana passa devant le groupe sans rien dire mais jeta un regard furieux sur Seifer très gêné. Zell ne put s'empêcher de noter:  
-Vous trouvez pas qu'elle a le même regard que Squall en colère.  
-C'est vrai, confirma, Seifer. Je l'avais déjà remarqué avant.  
-C'est normal, lâcha Ellone.  
Les quatre garçons la regardèrent. Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.  
-Toi, tu sais quelque chose.  
-Mais non, Squall. C'est juste que...  
Les quatre la fixaient. Visiblement, ils ne la laisseraient pas tranquille avant de tout savoir.  
-Oh, après tout, je peux bien te le dire. Elle sera ta fille et celle de Linoa dans le futur.  
-Quoi?  
-Remarque, c'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à Squall, nota Seifer. Le même côté renfermé et froid sauf qu'elle, c'est plutôt des airs de tragédie. Par contre, quand elle perd son masque, elle est aussi têtue et emportée que Linoa.  
-Attends, fit Squall. Je ne suis pas...  
-J'y crois pas. Je suis le chevalier de ta fille. Quand je vais dire ça à Raijin et Fujin... Bon, je vous laisse.  
-Moi aussi, fit Irvine, suivi de Zell. Il faut qu'on aille dire ça à Selphie et Shu.  
-Mais attendez, on sait même pas si...  
-On ne sait pas quoi? demanda Linoa qui venait d'arriver.  
-Tu connais pas la dernière que l'on vient d'apprendre sur Xélana, commença Zell sans laisser le temps à Squall de le faire taire. Dans le futur, tu auras une fille avec Squall et c'est... Aïe.  
Squall avait dû balancer discrètement un coup de poing dans le dos de Zell, qui ne put achever.  
-Oui, c'est Xélana, acheva Linoa.  
-Quoi, tu le sais? lui demanda Squall qui commençait à devenir rouge.  
-Bien sûr. D'abord, sa G-F Cronos a le même nom que le lion sur ta bague. En plus, la manière dont elle chante m'a rappelé ma mère Julia. J'ai remis les éléments en place puis voilà. Alors Squall, ça te fais quel effet de savoir que nous deux c'est pour la vie?  
Il ne dit rien, mais la façon dont il rougissait en disait long.  
-Bon, on ferait mieux de partir, maintenant, fit-il pour détourner la conversation.  
Mais les autres n'étaient pas dupes.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Squall partit avec la BGU pour Shumi village. Ils allèrent à l'ascenseur.  
-Le mieux serait d'aller voir l'ancien, dit Linoa  
-Il y a aussi le Shumi chercheur de pierres, leur fit remarquer Quistis. D'ailleurs, il devrait être dans le coin.   
Effectivement, il était là. Celui leur confirma bien qu'elle existait. Mais les shumis l'avaient caché et on avait perdu sa trace. Le mieux était qu'ils aillent se renseigner auprès de l'ancêtre.  
Ils entrèrent dans la maison de l'ancêtre.  
-L'ancêtre demande ce que les héros du destin viennent faire ici?  
-On est à la recherche d'un globe magique, commença Squall. Il représente l'élément Terre. On pense que Deling ou Adel veulent s'en servir pour devenir immortels.   
-L'ancêtre se demande comment vous avez fait pour trouver l'emplacement.  
-En fait, c'est...  
-La déesse de la destruction est revenue, acheva l'ancêtre. Le destin a voulu qu'elle revienne pour sauver notre monde. Mais sa route sera bien fragile. La clef de sa rédemption est juste en face d'elle mais elle fait tout pour l'éviter.  
-Génial, fit Irvine, qui n'avait rien compris.  
-Le globe est caché à la surface. Derrière la source de magie d'Ultima. Allez donc le chercher.  
Ils sortirent. Le domestique ne put s'empêcher de demander:  
-Vous croyez vraiment que nous pouvons faire confiance à la déesse de la destruction? C'est un bien lourd fardeau pour elle.  
L'ancêtre le fixa de son regard profond et énigmatique.  
-Si elle regarde ses sentiments, nous avons une chance. Si les pouvoirs d'Adel sont issus de l'indifférence face aux sentiments et aux valeurs humaines, ceux d'Ultimécia sont destructeurs mais s'appuient sur la noblesse de ces derniers.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ils reprirent l'ascenseur en sens inverse. La porte s'ouvrit sur les cinq compagnons et là, il la virent.  
-Adel!  
L'étrange nécromancienne se tenait devant eux, un globe d'une étrange couleur marron dans la main. A ses pieds, les shumis qui gardaient la source d'énergie gisaient. Lorsqu'il les vit, Adel sourit. Ce sourire glacial... Linoa frissonna au souvenir de la fusion avec Adel.  
-Eh bien, il est dit que vous serez toujours sur mon chemin.  
-Tu paieras pour tous tes crimes.  
Le chef des Seeds fut le premier à se lancer sur Adel avec un renzokuken. Mais la sorcière qui avait encaissé l'attaque de plein fouet n'avait même pas bronché. Alors, Linoa sortit Cerbère, qui lança son attaque triple sur tout le monde. Quistis préféra tout de même en rester aux limits en lançant son Terra break, pour une fois qu'elle ne s'occupait pas des soins. Il fallait faire vite avant que la nécromancienne, très rapide pour lancer des sortilèges, ne réagisse. Irvine s'était servi de ses balles anti-char et Zell lui balança trois fournaises. Toutes ces attaques en même temps firent visiblement effet sur Adel:  
-Il est encore trop tôt pour le combat. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, misérables Seeds, je reviendrai vous anéantir.  
S quall voulut lui balancer un coup de gunblade, mais son épée ne rencontra que le sol.  
-Et merde, Adel a dû se téléporter.  
-Donc, c'est bien Adel qui est derrière tout ça. Et elle nous a doublés une fois de plus. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que Seifer aie plus de chance, conclut Linoa.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ellone aurait pu se taire. C'était elle qui pilotait le vaisseau. Mais, depuis qu'ils étaient partis, elle devait supporter les blagues douteuses de Fujin, Raijin et Seifer. Selphie était morte de rire. Elle ne répondait même pas. Mais, finalement, ils se calmèrent lorsqu'ils virent qu'elle faisait un brusque piquet avec l'Hydre à ras du sol. Avec elle aux commandes, on ne savait pas trop.  
-Désolé, Xélana, mais...  
-Tu veux me faire plaisir, Seifer? Ferme-la.  
-En fait, Seifer, si tu t'arranges pour ton avenir, tu pourras devenir le gendre de S... Aïe.  
Cette fois, ce fut Seifer qui donna un coup de poing à Raijin.  
-Je vous signale qu'il faut que l'on soit vivants pour la mission, plaisanta Selphie.  
-Arrêtez de faire les idiots. On y est.   
-J'ai encore des progrès à faire, ajouta très sérieusement Selphie en voyant piloter Xélana.   
-Xélana, je te rappelle que c'est moi le chef.  
-Seifer, tu vas encore te la mettre à dos si tu continue, lui fit observer Fujin.  
Ils atterrirent et allèrent à pied à la tour d'Odin. Elle avait défié le temps et se dressait toujours fièrement. Seule Selphie y était déjà venue. Les autres admiraient l'oeuvre quand Xélana ressentit ce mal au coeur. Personne ne fit attention à elle et ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'elle était sur le point d'étouffer. Soudain, il cessa comme il était venu. Elle devait s'y habituer, visiblement. Les autres ne l'avaient même pas remarqué et celui lui fit mal de constater le fossé qui la séparait de tous ces humains. Elle avait beau être comme eux, elle serait toujours différente, toujours seule.  
-Xélana, ça va?   
Seifer avait vu qu'elle avait ralenti. Elle la regarda de ses yeux "tragiques", comme il disait. Mais elle ne répondit pas et continua à marcher. Bientôt ils arrivèrent à une jonction. Deux échelles s'élevaient.   
-Normalement, pour aller dans l'antre de Odin, il fallait prendre l'escalier.  
-Et les échelles? demanda Xélana, qui ressentait une étrange aura s'en dégager.  
-C'est une impasse. A mon avis, il faut continuer par l'escalier.  
-Moi, je vais examiner les échelles. J'ai ressenti quelque chose.   
-Chef, que fait-on? demanda Fujin à Seifer.  
-Le mieux est de se séparer. Si c'est une impasse, on aura vite fait de découvrir. Fujin, Raijin et Selphie, vous pouvez commencer à monter l'escalier. Moi, j'accompagne tête de mule, vérifier ses échelles.  
-Et si on revient pas? demanda Xélana.  
-Aussi optimiste que Squall! Dans un quart d'heure, si vous nous voyez pas, faites demi-tour et idem pour nous.  
Ils commencèrent à grimper l'échelle de gauche.  
-Pourquoi tu veux jouer les chevaliers servants? demanda Xélana à Seifer, qui ne comprenait pas son attitude.  
-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Si Adel a les quatre globes, tu seras la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose.  
Elle voulait savoir. N'était-ce qu'une impression ou...  
-Tu m'en veux toujours de t'avoir envoûté ou c'est "pardonné"?  
Il la fixa d'un regard indéchiffrable. Enfin, il dit :  
-J'en voudrai toujours à Ultimécia.  
-Et donc à moi, fit-elle pour elle-même.   
Ils continuaient à grimper en silence. Soudain, Xélana ressentit une étrange présence magique qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Oui, elle la connaissait pour l'avoir déjà ressentie. Elle se remémora les matérias, ces étranges boules de verre renfermant de la magie. Deling ou Adel avait dû s'emparer du dernier globe. C'était étrange. Elle n'avait rien ressenti. Peut-être qu'elle ressentait leur influence de moins en moins au fur et à mesure que s'élevait un autre dieu. Enfin, ils arrivèrent en haut de l'échelle. Là, Xélana poussa brusquement Seifer tout dans le fond de la plate-forme. Il allait protester, mais son regard était absorbé par quelque chose. Il le vit alors. Sur la plate-forme qui menait à l'échelle de droite se trouvait Deling. Il avait trouvé le globe. Il émettait une étrange couleur blanche. Bon sang, ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Ils le virent redescendre.  
-On le suit. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra le surprendre et lui reprendre le globe.  
-Xélana, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui donne les ordres.  
Mais elle ne l'écoutait même plus. Elle était déjà redescendue silencieusement. Elle arriva au bas de l'échelle. Mais où était-il passé? Elle ne le voyait plus. Seifer descendit juste derrière. Il mit un pied à terre.  
-Tu sais, Xélana, tu...  
-Quoi? Demanda Xélana, qui se retourna et s'arrêta net.  
Non, ça n'allait pas recommencer. Pas Seifer, tous sauf Seifer.

_Chapitre 7: Faire reculer la mort_

Elle fixait cette tache de sang au niveau du ventre de Seifer. Comme, dans son époque, Raijin, Fujin. Tout cela recommençait aujourd'hui. Ce même sourire glacial, la même arme. La même incrédulité. Deling s'était caché dans l'escalier. Il avait frappé Seifer dans le dos avec son bras qui était devenu cette lame.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'une douleur la saisit au cou. Deling lui avait balancé un collier Geyser qui lui bloqua instantanément ses pouvoirs.  
-Quelle merveilleuse petite invention. J'ai compris la leçon de la semaine dernière.   
Alors, elle dégaina ses armes. Ses pouvoirs étaient bloqués, mais il lui restait ses épées. Elle voulut atteindre Deling, mais il esquiva toutes ses attaques avec ses bras. Les lames s'entrechoquaient sous les yeux moqueurs de Deling.   
-Vaine tentative.  
-C'est ce qu'on verra.  
Il fallait qu'elle fasse tout pour survivre. Maintenant, au milieu du combat, elle avait oublié tout ce qui était autour d'elle. Où elle était, qui elle était, qui était en train de mourir. Seulement qu'elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs et qu'elle avait donc peu de chance de s'en sortir. Mais, si petite qu'elle fût, il fallait la tenter. Elle connaissait et redoutait ces rares instants de sa vie où ses instincts de survie prenaient le dessus sur sa lucidité.  
Soudain, elle fit une roulade pour esquiver les deux lames de Deling, qui n'avait pas encore utilisé la magie. Elle était maintenant en position de lui asséner un coup d'épée, mais cela n'eut aucun effet.  
-Tu n'as aucune chance. Tu vas mourir en même temps que ton chevalier.  
Seifer. Durant ces quelques instants, elle en avait oublié sa présence, elle avait oublié qu'un être était en train de mourir. Cela lui rappela étrangement son combat contre Seph alors qu'il avait été envoûté par l'entité. E ce moment-là, elle avait été complètement aveuglée par ce combat et c'était une blessure qui l'avait aidée à se réveiller. Mais cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Elle le regarda. Il s'était écroulé au milieu de son sang. Etait-il encore vivant? Seifer, pardonnes-moi pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Ultimécia, l'envoûtement. Seifer. Il allait mourir, lui qui pouvait rivaliser avec Squall, lui qui l'avait ramené. Non, il ne devait pas mourir. Pas maintenant et pas lui. Il fallait qu'elle batte Deling pour celui qu'elle aimait. Car c'était toujours d'une certaine façon son Seifer. Elle était responsable de lui. Elle avait fait une promesse et elle l'a tiendrait. Il le fallait. IL LE FALLAIT. Elle ne ressentit même pas le coup porté au niveau de son coeur, seulement...  
-Hein, mais qu'est-ce...  
Deling avait réussi à briser la garde d'Ultimécia pour lui donner un coup fatal: la lame au niveau du coeur. Logiquement, elle aurait dû s'écrouler sous la douleur. Mais non, elle restait là, debout, avec ses yeux couleur du néant. Non, elle ne pouvait pas prendre son apparence de nécromancienne avec le collier. Alors, il fixa le collier. Il était toujours là. Il tentait vainement de bloquer les pouvoirs de la sorcière, à un tel niveau que du sang coulait de son cou. Il recula devant cette apparition. Elle n'avait pas bronché lorsque la lame s'était retirée. Elle restait droite devant lui, à le regarder de ses grands yeux vides. Elle ignorait son propre sang, ses propres blessures. Elle avançait seulement vers son ennemi.  
-Tu vas payer pour tes crimes, dit-elle d'une voix froide. Tu as commis une seule erreur. De t'en prendre à Seifer. Elle te coûtera cher. Virgule, transforme-toi en Cronos et lance ta plus puissante attaque.  
Le chat se matérialisa par terre, juste devant elle, au milieu de son propre sang qui coulait depuis sa blessure. Mais elle ne ressentait pas la douleur. Elle ne ressentait pas cette douleur physique. Elle était d'un autre ordre. Elle savait juste que Seifer se mourait et seule cette douleur était importante.   
-NON, ULTIMÉCIA, ON PEUT...  
Deling était devant elle, mort de peur au fur et à mesure que sa G-force se matérialisait. Mais il ne dit plus rien lorsqu'il encaissa le coup.  
Tout se déroula très vite et le silence retomba presque aussitôt. Deling gisait près d'elle. Virgule avait repris sa forme mentale. Le bruit d'un objet métallique la réveilla de sa folie meurtrière. Le collier Geyser était tombé par terre, hors d'usage. Visiblement, il n'avait pas supporté l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Alors, elle s'approcha en boitant de Seifer. Elle sentait son corps brisé, épuisé par la bataille et son coeur. Ce n'était pas la lame qui l'avait traversé qui faisait souffrir son coeur. C'était cet homme qu'elle aimait. Il mourait devant elle, impuissante. Il était encore vivant. Ses yeux verts la fixaient. Elle croyait y lire la peur, la peur de mourir. Elle n'avait même pas la force de pleurer. Seulement une étrange résignation face à la mort qui approchait pour cet homme. La mort pour un mortel. Il n'y avait pas plus indestructible et invisible ennemi.  
-Seifer, pardonne-moi, c'est de ma faute, fit-elle d'une voix lasse.  
Il la regarda. Puis il détourna son regard pour regarder derrière elle. Elle se retourna et regarda là où gisait Deling. Adel venait de se saisir du globe et d'achever Deling. Elle n'avait même pas la force de se lever à nouveau pour combattre. Ce n'était pas sa blessure à elle qui l'empêchait de réagir. C'était cette main qui s'accrochait vainement à elle. Adel tourna alors son regard de flamme vers la sorcière. Les deux nécromanciennes s'affrontèrent du regard durant un instant qui parut une éternité pour Xélana. Toute une bataille muette dans ces deux regards se croisant, se défiant. Finalement, ce fut Xélana la première qui baissa le regard vers son chevalier lorsqu'elle avait senti que Seifer serrait sa main de ses dernières forces. Il l'avait serrée comme un enfant qui avait peur du noir et qui ne voulait pas que sa mère le laisse au milieu des ténèbres.  
Dans cette pesante atmosphère, le rire d'Adel résonna comme une mise à mort.  
-Plus que quelques heures, petite déesse, plus que quelques heures. Mais pour toi, elles seront bien longues. Rends-toi à l'endroit où, il y a cent ans, une larme sélénite est tombée. Le combat des dieux commencera.  
Adel se téléporta, les laissant seuls. Deux êtres seuls dans ses ruines qui avaient vu l'apogée puis la destruction d'une civilisation. Seuls dans ses ruines qui allaient assister à une nouvelle mort.  
-Xélana... Je dois te... le dire  
-Ne dis rien. Il n'y a rien à dire, fit-elle d'une voix protectrice.  
Qu'elle était coupable, qu'elle lui avait brisé sa vie. Que le monde le voyait comme un criminel à cause d'elle, qu'elle lui avait gâché tous ses rêves mais qu'elle l'aimait quand même. S'il suffisait d'aimer pour vivre, tout serait si facile...  
Les larmes ne venaient même pas sur ce visage qui avait vu et qui avait provoqué tant de morts. Sur le coup, elle se demanda si elle était devenue indifférente face à toutes ses agonies. Non, c'était trop fort pour de l'indifférence. Cela lui brûlait plus que ses propres douleurs. Deling avait tout de même réussi à la blesser mortellement, puisqu'il s'en était pris à cet être qu'elle aimait. Tout était de sa faute, il avait voulu venir avec elle et elle ne l'en avait pas empêché. Un monstre, elle restait bien un monstre. Une voix mourante qui essayait de parler la réveilla de cet état de panique intérieure. Des yeux verts lumineux. Au seuil de la mort, ils gardaient cet éclat, un éclat qui allait s'éteindre comme on souffle une bougie.  
-Xélana... T'y es... pour rien... Ultimécia... n'est plus.  
-Merci.   
Un simple merci. Un mot banal que l'on pourrait dire à des amis qui vous offraient un cadeau pour votre anniversaire. Mais ici, le merci fut le seul mot qu'elle trouva à dire lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Seifer glissés de sa main, pour retomber sur le sol, en silence.  
Elle voulait crier, pleurer, mais rien ne venait. C'était comme si elle avait perdu la meilleure partie d'elle-même. Tout recommençait. La vie n'était qu'une impitoyable ironie. Vivre et voir les autres mourir. La vie. Comment pouvait-on se battre pour elle lorsqu'elle prenait les seuls êtres que l'on jugeait dignes de cette vie?  
-SEIIIFEER!  
-Xélana, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Selphie  
Fujin, Raijin et Selphie venaient de revenir. Elle n'entendit pas leur pas. Elle était loin, loin dans cette dimension vide où elle avait vécu, où elle n'avait survécu qu'avec l'espoir de retrouver ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle avait tué Seph, alors... Maintenant, elle avait tué Seifer.  
-IL EST MORT. ELLE L'A TUE...  
Fujin s'était relevée, prit Xélana et la secoua. Elle ne réagissait pas. Elle ne voulait pas. Même ses larmes n'arrivaient pas à couler sur son visage. Pleurer des morts. Pleurer un mort . Pleurer Seifer. Supportera-t-il, lui, le fier et arrogant chevalier, que l'on pleure pour sa mort sans même avoir combattu?  
-Arrête, Fujin, tu vois pas qu'elle est en état de choc?  
Voir, voir la mort. A quoi ressemblait la mort? On la voyait tout les jours. On "vivait" avec elle tous les jours. Ressemblait-elle à cette vieille femme que l'on s'amusait à décrire aux enfants pour les effrayer? Ou avait-elle un aspect maternel libérateur? Elle se rappela le sourire de Seph qui s'était figé sur son corps sans vie. Il avait trouvé la mort comme une libération. Mais Seifer n'avait eu qu'un regard de peur face à la mort, le regard de l'éternel frayeur face à cette ennemie imbattable.  
-Mais, Raijin, elle l'a tué... Seifer... Elle l'a tué. D'ailleurs, comment expliques-tu les blessures de cette sale sorcière?   
-C'est Deling, lui répondit Selphie à Fujin en larmes. Regarde, il gît là.  
-C'est quand même elle... Si elle avait pas envoûté Seifer, s'il ne l'aimait pas, il serait venu avec nous. J'espère qu'elle en crèvera, de ses blessures, cria-t-elle entre deux sanglots.   
Des pleurs. Toujours des pleurs. Elle avait pleuré dans les ténèbres de cette dimension. Mais personne n'avait écouté ses pleurs. Ici, elle ne pleurait pas, mais personne ne la prendrait de toute façon pour la consoler. Un monstre. Un monstre, déesse de la destruction, voilà ce qu'elle était. Elle n'avait même pas su protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle, elle vivait, elle vit, elle vivra. Mais eux, humains, simples mortels...  
-Fujin, calme-toi, le supplia son ami, aussi en pleurs. D'ailleurs, elle peut pas mourir, elle est immortelle.  
Immortelle? Cela aurait dû être Seifer. Il ne méritait pas de mourir. Pas elle qui avait trop de sang sur les mains.  
-Xélana, mais qu'est-ce...   
Selphie qui tenait une Xélana en état de choc fut poussée brutalement vers la jeune fille. Xélana marcha péniblement en direction du corps sans vie. Oui, c'était la solution. Elle ignorait les conséquences pour elle, mais elle devait le tenter. Elle devait ça à Seifer.   
-Raijin, arrête-la. Elle va massacrer le corps de Seifer.   
Selphie essaya de s'interposer, mais un souffle magique la propulsa à l'autre bout de la pièce. Xélana se rapprochait du corps de Seifer. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et souleva le corps inerte.  
-Seifer, merci de m'avoir pardonnée. Même si tu me hais pour ce que j'ai été, souviens-toi seulement que je t'ai aimée. Cela suffira à mon bonheur.  
Selphie, Raijin et Fujin regardait Xélana parler au corps inerte comme s'il était là. Alors, elle embrassa les lèvres sans vie. Une étrange aura noire émanait de la fille et se répandait sur Seifer. Le vent se levait autour d'elle. Les témoins de la scène ne pouvaient intervenir, repoussés par la puissance du souffle. Enfin, cela se calma et Xélana s'effondra sur le corps de Seifer.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Une caresse sur ses lèvres. Puis le vent, il avait senti le vent souffler sur son visage. Puis une douce chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps, ses mains, ses jambes . La douleur, elle avait disparu? Oui. A la place, il sentait un poids sur lui. Les yeux, il ouvrit les yeux. D'abord, il ne put rien distinguer, des vagues formes fugitives. Puis, il distingua un visage au-dessus de lui. Bien sûr, c'était eux.  
-Fujin, Raijin?  
Fujin regarda incrédule son meilleur ami qui l'avait appelé. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il était mort. Il était mort. Pourtant, il se levait avec difficulté, il avait prononcé son nom.  
-Seifer, tu es vivant.  
Elle se jeta dans les bras de son ami et pleura de joie. Il était vivant, il était vivant. Elle regarda ce visage, le toucha comme une aveugle qui essayait de reconnaître les traits d'un ami. Alors, elle ut la surprise sur ce visage. Elle se retourna. Xélana? La surprise d'avoir retrouvé leur Seifer lui avait fait oublier Xélana.  
Seifer s'approcha d'elle. Selphie la tenait. Elle avait du sang partout sur ses vêtements. Alors, il comprit. La blessure qu'il avait eu. Il avait été... mort? Mais Xélana s'était servi de l'un de ses sortilèges;  
-Xélana, tu m'entends? Fit-il au corps inerte.  
Elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Ses yeux couleur d'eau le fixaient . Il y lisait une vague lueur de bonheur dans ce regard.  
-J'ai... réussi? Je voulais... Je voulais pas avoir... ta mort sur... la conscience. Pas toi... J'espère qu'à toi, l'immortalité... ne te pèsera pas.  
Elle s'évanouit de nouveau. Mais elle était encore en vie. Ils devaient la soigner tout de suite. Il n'en revenait pas. Elle lui avait rendu la vie au détriment de la sienne. Elle lui avait donné son immortalité à lui, pour le sauver. Cette fille qu'il avait appris à connaître comme une tête de mule et blessée aussi avec toute la douleur d'avoir été Ultimécia. Il passa une main sur ce visage. On aurait dit le visage d'une enfant endormie.  
-Seifer, pardonne-moi, j'ai dit qu'elle t'avait tué, qu'elle...  
Fujin pleurait comme une enfant prise en faute.  
-Seifer, je lui ai jeté mes sortilèges de soin les plus puissants. Mais ils ne sont pas suffisants. Si on ne la soigne pas, elle va mourir.  
Mourir, elle, mourir. Elle. Elle lui avait donné son immortalité. Pour lui. Elle lui avait fait cadeau de sa vie. De plus, Adel avait maintenant les quatre globes. Elle aurait pu la battre, mais elle avait préférée sauver sa vie à lui au détriment de tout un monde. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de la soigner. Par contre...  
-Non, elle ne va pas mourir.  
Il prit le corps dans ses bras et il l'emporta, suivi des trois compagnons. Selphie s'installa aux commandes de l'Hydre.  
-On va où?  
-A l'ancien cratère laissé par une larme sélénite il y a cent ans. Adel doit se trouver là-bas. On n'a plus de temps à perdre. Elle a les quatre globe. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra également sauver Xélana.  
-Mais Seifer, si tu... Aïe. Mais Fujin! Elle va mourir si on la soigne pas.  
-J'ai un plan, faites-moi, confiance, leur dit Seifer d'un ton qui ne prêtait pas à discussion.  
Cette fois, la partie allait être serrée. Mais il ne fallait avoir aucune hésitation. Ils avaient allongé Xélana sur l'un des sièges. Elle avait à nouveau repris connaissance, mais elle s'affaiblissait. Pourtant, son regard montrait qu'elle avait gardé toute sa lucidité.  
-Seifer, tu es complètement... Fou. Ton plan est du suicide... Tu ferais mieux de me laisser et... D'aller chercher les autres.  
-Evite de parler. Ça t'affaiblit encore plus. Et évite de lire mes pensées. Maintenant, tu vas me jurer que tu vas te battre. Tu vas vivre. Et puis, je peux te le dire. Je ne me le cacherai plus. Je t'aime. Alors, pour moi, essaye de rester en vie. C'est un ordre de ton chevalier, tête de mule.  
Il essayait de sourire, mais ses yeux trahissaient son désespoir. Un enfant. Malgré son apparente maîtrise de soi, il était aussi fragile qu'un enfant.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Seifer, on arrive.  
-Pose l'hydre assez loin du cratère. Maintenant Selphie, tu me surveilles Xélana et tu la gardes en vie. Quand tu verras une lumière inonder le cratère, tu me l'amènes. Fujin,Raijin, cette fois, il faut en finir avec Adel.  
-C'est quoi ton plan? Demanda Fujin.  
-C'est simple, Xélana sera la déesse. Son immortalité retrouvée, ses blessures guériront. Il faut juste tuer Adel. Maintenant, on y va.  
-Juste tuer Adel? Demanda Raijin, incrédule. Mais... Aïe  
Il suivit tout de même ses deux meilleurs amis. Après tout, entre eux trois, ils partageaient tout. Les fêtes et les emmerdes.  
-Quand même, quand les gens apprendront que, toi et Xélana, vous êtes ensemble, les gens vont mal réagir, lui fit observer Fujin, qui essayait de rassurer son ami .  
-Ils penseront ce qu'ils veulent.  
Ils avancèrent vers le cratère. Enfin, ils étaient au bord du cratère. Adel était là. Les quatre globes flottaient autour d'elle et formaient un carré qui entourait la nécromancienne. Elle attendait visiblement quelque chose. Elle se retourna vers les trois amis. Son sourire parut encore plus menaçant.  
-Vous êtes arrivés un peu tôt. Je n'ai pas encore reçu mon immortalité. Il faut le temps que les globes se réunissent. Mais cela ne fait rien, puisqu'elle n'est pas là. Alors, la grande Ultimécia serait allée jusqu'à donner sa vie pour sauver celle de son chevalier? Elle me déçoit presque.  
-On va en finir avec toi, maintenant, Adel. Tu verras que Xélana ne risque pas sa vie en vain. Raijin, Fujin.  
-Tu peux compter sur nous, Seifer, répondirent les deux amis.   
-Alors, on y va.

_Chapitre 8: Une fin heureuse_

Selphie s'inquiétait pour Xélana. Elle allait de moins en moins bien. Elle délirait même. Elle parlait d'un bal qu'elle avait eu avec Seifer qui lui apprenait à danser. Elle parlait de la mort de Fujin et Raijin. De Linoa qui deviendrait une Ultimécia, d'un frère.  
-Xélana, tiens le coup. Seifer est parti tuer Adel. Il a juré de revenir.   
-Selphie... c'est toi?  
Elle voyait la jeune fille. Elle était dans l'Hydre. Vivre. Pour quoi faire? Etre jugée pour crimes. Seifer ne l'aimait pas. Elle le savait. S'il lui avait dit ça, c'était pour lui donner envie de se battre contre les blessures. Mais elle était lasse de vivre, se battre, tuer, sacrifier. Mais cette fois, c'est le monde qu'elle avait sacrifié au profit de Seifer. Si elle ne lui avait donné son immortalité, elle aurait pu facilement battre Adel. En fait, qui était le monstre entre Ultimécia et Xélana? Ultimécia d'avoir voulu éliminer le monde pour sa vengeance, ou elle d'avoir sacrifié ce monde au profit de ses sentiments et d'un humain?  
-Selphie, dis-moi... Est-ce que je vaux mieux que... Ultimécia?  
Selphie regardait la fille qui s'affaiblissait. Pour l'instant, elle semblait reprendre un semblant de conscience, mais ça n'allait pas durer. Elle osait poser de telles questions.  
-Bien sûr, idiote, que tu vaux mieux qu'Ultimécia.  
Mais elle ne semblait déjà retourner dans son monde, loin de tout.  
-Seifer, dépêche-toi.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Au milieu du cratère, les trois amis se dressaient devant la nécromancienne. Ce fut Fujin la première qui attaqua avec un sortilège de Cyclone. Si la magie n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet sur Adel, elle permit à Raijin et Seifer de lui asséner des coups mortels. Raijin sortit son Raijin kick tandis que Seifer sortait son limit Fire Cross.  
Mais Adel avait une extraordinaire résistance et elle savait s'en servir. Elle utilisa ses forces pour lancer un sort d'Ultima qui projeta le trio au bout du cratère. Bon sang, ils n'y arriveraient jamais. Elle était beaucoup trop puissante.  
-Allez. On va pas se faire avoir par une sorcière. Xélana compte sur nous et, en plus, il faut sauver le monde.  
-Rien que ça, ironisa Fujin, qui se relevait péniblement.  
-Compte sur nous, mec.  
Et les trois amis retournèrent à l'assaut sous le rire d'Adel. Fujin sortit deux sorts d'Aura sur Raijin et Fujin, qui se précipitaient à nouveau sur Adel. La sorcière riposta avec un sortilège de foudre-X. Mais Raijin encaissait les attaques de foudre, contrairement à Seifer qui se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Le colosse réussit à asséner un coup de bâton à Adel, qui avait était prise au dépourvu.  
-Tu me le paieras.  
Adel répondit par un sortilège de fournaise sur le groupe. Seule Fujin put éviter l'attaque par un miroir. Elle devait maintenant envoyer un sortilège de soin sur l'un de ses deux amis. Raijin ou Seifer. Elle se décida pour Seifer, qui était plus mal en point que Raijin. Ses forces récupérées, il se précipita sur Adel pour lui flanquer un coup de gunblade. Mais la sorcière se téléporta juste derrière lui pour lui lancer un sort de Quake qui lui fit pousser un cri de douleur. Il n'avait plus été autant blessé depuis son combat contre Squall dans le Lunatic Pandora. Cependant, Raijin, qui venait de récupérer grâce à l'aide de son amie, en profita pour donner son plus puissant coup de bâton à la sorcière qui venait de lancer son sortilège sur son chef.  
-Seifer, ça va?  
-T'en fais pas, j'en ai vu d'autres.  
Seifer se relevait en grimaçant. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il avait mal partout dans tout son corps. A ce rythme, ils ne réussiraient pas à avoir Adel. Pourtant, il fallait la battre. Xélana devait être la déesse, sinon elle mourrait de ses blessures. Xélana, ils feraient tout pour te sauver. A peine avait-il fini de penser à elle que le rire d'Adel parvint à ses oreilles. La nécromancienne venait de se relever suite au violent coup qu'elle avait reçu de Fujin.  
-C'est donc ça, ton plan. C'est pour cela que tu es venu ici. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il échoue, regarde. Même si tu réussis à me vaincre d'abord, ce qui m'étonnerait, elle mourra quand même.  
Seifer remarqua une étrange lumière qui entourait tout le cratère. Alors, il comprit. Adel avait élevé une barrière magique autour du lieu de combat. Fujin s'était approchée, mais elle s'était heurtée à un mur invisible. Désormais, ils étaient coincés ici jusqu'à la victoire de l'un d'entre eux.  
Non, Selphie ne pourrait jamais amener Xélana ici. Elle allait mourir, Xélana allait mourir. Tout ça par sa faute. Soudain, il comprit ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle reconnaissait qu'elle l'aimait. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas possible car elle se sentait coupable de tout ce qu'Ultimécia lui avait fait. Les remords. Cette fois, c'était lui qui était coupable de quelque chose. Elle aurait pu se battre ici et sauver tout un monde. Mais c'était lui qui était là. Elle n'aurait pas dû le ressusciter. Cette fois, c'était lui qui ne pourrait pas la regarder en face, bien qu'il l'aimait. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui au détriment de leur monde. Mais personne ne reconnaîtrait son sacrifice car elle allait mourir par sa faute et l'on ne se souviendrait d'elle par le fait d'avoir été Ultimécia.  
-Seifer, qu'est-ce que tu fous?  
Il revint à la réalité. En pensant à Xélana, il avait oublié le combat autour de lui. Il voyait Fujin et Raijin qui n'avaient pas réussi à esquiver un sortilège d'Ultima, et ils furent projetés à ses pieds.  
-Alors, chevalier, ricana Adel, tu laisses tes amis se battre à ta place? Ultimécia a eu tort de se sacrifier pour un être aussi lâche.  
Il évita l'attaque de Quake. Mais il se rendit compte que Fujin et Raijin ne se relevaient pas. Désormais, ce serait un face à face. Il essaya de lancer un élixir à Fujin mais il fut pris au dépourvu par Adel qui lança un sort d'Ultima. La lumière l'aveugla. Il ne put distinguer que les corps inertes de Raijin et Fujin projetés eux aussi par le souffle du sortilège.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Selphie, tu m'entends? demanda Squall dans l'interphone désespérément muet sur la plate-forme de la BGU.  
Ils étaient rentrés en vitesse après la fuite d'Adel. Ils essayaient maintenant de localiser l'Hydre, qui restait sourde à leur appel.   
-Squall, je te reçois enfin.  
La voix retentissait. C'était la voix de Selphie, impuissante, paniquée. Il devait se passer quelque chose de grave.  
-Problème technique, reprit la voix. Ecoute, on est derrière Esthar, à l'endroit où une larme sélénite est tombée il y a cent ans. Adel a récupéré le quatrième globe... Et ici, il faut vraiment que vous veniez. C'est la grosse cata.  
-Selphie, calme-toi. Tu es seule?  
-Non, Xélana est là mais elle est sérieusement blessée, je peux rien faire... Elle a dû donner son immortalité à Seifer pour le sauver. En plus, Seifer, Raijin et Fujin sont partis battre Adel. Seifer avait un plan pour sauver Xélana, mais c'est plus possible maintenant, une barrière magique s'élève autour du cratère. Squall, je t'en prie, viens vite, fit la voix.  
-Bon, on arrive, Selphie, et... Merde, la communication est coupée!  
Il regarda tous ses amis sur la plate-forme. Bon sang, la situation était encore plus grave qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Seifer n'arriverait jamais à battre Adel. Raijin et Fujin n'avaient pas assez de niveaux.  
-Nida, cap sur l'ancien cratère de la larme sélénite. Quistis, va prévenir le docteur. Qu'elle se prépare à administrer des soins urgents. Quant à nous, il va falloir s'attendre à affronter Adel, on doit se préparer à toute les éventualités.  
-Compte sur nous, répondit Zell pour tous les autres.  
Machinalement, Squall se tourna vers Linoa pour chercher son soutien. Alors, il la vit.  
-Linoa, ça va?  
Elle le regarda d'un regard inquiet.  
-Je m'inquiète pour Xélana. Je sens que son aura s'affaiblit de plus en plus.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, ajouta Irvine. Ce soir, on va tous fêter la victoire. Selphie aura convaincu Xélana de chanter et tout ira pour le mieux.  
-J'aimerais partager ton optimisme, fit pour elle-même Ellone qui était là.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Xélana, tu peux pas te servir de ta magie pour lever la barrière? Xélana, tu m'entends? S'il te plaît, pleura Selphie, fais un effort.  
Ses forces déclinaient de plus en plus. Elle alternait les états d'inconscience, les moments où elle se mettait à délirer. Mais, à certains moment, elle retrouvait toute sa lucidité.  
-Selphie ... C'est trop puissant comme... magie. Je suis... désolée, fit-elle dans un souffle.  
Selphie regarda Ultimécia. Elle était complètement blanche. Et elle qui cédait facilement à la panique... Cela n'arrangeait rien. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse.  
-Allez, se força à sourire Selphie. Tu es Ultimécia, celle qui en fait voir de toute les couleurs à l'élite des Seeds. Et puis, ton chevalier fait tout. Si on l'aide pas un peu...  
-Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas... au lieu de rester là... Je ne m'en sortirai pas...  
-Dis pas ça, je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu as promis à Seifer de rester en vie. Tu lui as promis.  
La sorcière regarda Selphie. Elle faisait tout pour se maîtriser, mais elle voyait bien que Selphie était au bord des larmes. Que devait-elle faire? Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir. Fujin, Raijin, sa mère, Séphiroth, elle. Tant de vies pour garder préservé ce monde. Lorsqu'elle avait repris ses esprits à Winhill, elle avait compris pourquoi on se sacrifiait pour ce monde. Car il était beau, qu'il nous écoutait, qu'il nous comprenait mais qu'il était sans défense face aux humains. Les humains, quelles étranges créatures. Capables des pires crimes mais pourtant, sensibles et fragiles tout comme ce monde. Et Seifer, c'était bien la peine qu'elle le sauve s'il mourait ici, pensa-t-elle ironiquement. Sa vie. Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une ironie. Donner sa vie pour les autres, souffrir pour les autres. Oui, elle devait sauver Seifer. Il avait besoin d'aide. "Veilles sur lui". Elle avait tenu la promesse qu'elle avait faite à "sa" Fujin mourante. En plus de sauver Seifer, elle allait une fois de plus sauver le monde. Autrefois, elle était prête à tout pour sauver ce monde car égoïstement, elle pensait qu'il fallait sauver ses propres vies. Puis, elle avait été Ultimécia, s'interrogeant, hésitant sur le fait de ne vouloir sauver que les gens qu'elle aimait, qu'elle appréciait, au mépris des autres. Mais maintenant, elle comprenait. La vie, il ne fallait pas la regarder comme le phénomène qui animait toutes ces populations qui vivaient dans ce monde. La vie, elle commençait pour chaque être par ses amis, les personnes qu'on voulait protéger et, cela, malgré ce que pensaient et jugeaient les autres. Si chacun sauvait la vie de la personne qu'il aimait le plus, alors, tout le monde sauvait ce monde. Elle savait qu'elle ne regrettait pas son choix d'avoir sauvé Seifer. Maintenant, il fallait juste finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus aucune chance.  
-Selphie... Je suis désolée mais... ce soir... je pourrai... pas chanter.  
Selphie regarda Xélana. Elle avait parfaitement repris conscience. Elle la voyait sourire, maintenant. Ce n'était pas un sourire mélancolique mais un véritable sourire. Alors, elle vit Virgule se matérialiser devant elle. Il avait sa forme de chat. Il vint avec un air désolé devant sa maîtresse qui s'affaiblissait. Selphie vit une étrange lumière blanche qui l'obligea à fermer les yeux . Quand elle les rouvrit les yeux, elle vit que Xélana était là, complètement inerte bien que vivante. Par contre, Virgule se tenait devant elle et ses yeux avaient pris une étrange couleur noire comme ceux de...  
-Son esprit est dans Virgule!  
Le chat la regardait de ses deux yeux parfaitement noirs. Puis il se dématérialisa devant Selphie incrédule et ce corps sans vie.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Seifer essaya de se lever mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il retomba à nouveau lourdement sur le sol. Il regarda ses deux amis. Ils étaient encore vivants, il le savait. Mais pour combien de temps encore? Il était le seul encore conscient mais lui-même était à bout de forces. D'ailleurs, à quoi bon se battre? Xélana allait mourir. Il n'avait plus la volonté de se battre. Tout était fini. C'était elle qui aurait dû se battre. Elle aurait gagné, elle les aurait tous sauvés. Alors, il sentit qu'on le saisissait au niveau du cou. On le soulevait. Il ouvrit les yeux. Adel l'avait soulevé avec seulement une main qu'elle avait refermé sur son cou. Il la voyait sourire. Ses yeux ne lui avaient jamais parus aussi rougeoyants. Il sentait qu'il étouffait. Il essaya de se débattre, de faire lâcher cette main. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas.  
-Tu sais, vu que tu n'es pas un sorcier, ton immortalité se réduit à la cicatrisation de petites blessures. Mais cela ne te ressuscitera pas. Tu vas mourir ici des mains d'un dieu. Vois l'honneur que je te fais.  
Soudain, Seifer vit les quatre globes s'illuminer de plus en plus et tourner sur place. Maintenant, ils n'allaient plus tarder à se rassembler. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Xélana, elle, elle aurait pu faire quelque chose. Elle aurait dû le laisser mourir. Il n'avait plus envie de se battre. Il avait simplement envie de mourir vite pour la rejoindre. Il sentait les doigts se renfermer de plus en plus sur lui. Cette fois, elle ne serait pas à ses côtés. Elle ne lui tiendrait pas la main pour mourir. Non, elle serait à l'attendre de l'autre côté avec ses grands yeux tragiques. Est-ce que sa sorcière en voudrait à son chevalier? Il n'avait pas été digne de sa confiance, il allait mourir.  
"Non, tu ne vas pas mourir. Si je me suis sacrifiée, c'est que je voulais que tu vives "  
"Xélana, c'est toi? Tu es morte? Alors, j'ai échoué. Pardonnes-moi, tu me faisais confiance"  
"Tu veux vivre?"  
"Quoi?"   
"Veux-tu vivre ou veux-tu mourir? Il y a longtemps, j'avais dû tuer mon frère pour sauver un monde. Devrais-je faire pareil avec toi? Mais si tu choisis la mort, tu mourras avant d'avoir sauvé un monde avec d'autres vie que tu emporteras avec toi . Ecoute, tu dois vouloir vivre. Sinon, je ne pourrai rien faire et là, ma vie n'aura servi à rien. Alors, je t'en supplies, vis, bats-toi pour ta vie et celle des autres"  
Vivre, mourir. Le choix. Elle, un monde. La mort devait être douce si elle avait le visage de cette fille aux yeux tragiques. Pourtant, d'autres vies dépendaient de la sienne.  
"Que dois-je faire?"  
"Pense à Virgule"  
Il imagina le chat dans son esprit alors qu'il sentait qu'il sombrait dans les ténèbres. Sa vie glissait de nouveau, lentement, trop lentement. Soudain, il sentit que la main lâchait, que son souffle reprenait. Il reprit ses esprits et il le vit. Le chat avait griffé Adel avec une précision étonnante au niveau du cou, dans la colonne vertébrale sûrement.   
Adel se tenait devant lui et elle saignait. Elle regarda incrédule le chat puis elle se mit à rire. Le chat tourna la tête vers Seifer. Alors, il comprit en voyant ses yeux. Toute une vie, toute une âme dans ces deux yeux noirs. Xélana. Son esprit avait envoûté sa G-Force. Il avait passé la barrière en se focalisant sur l'esprit de Seifer et en se matérialisant sur ses ordres.  
-La grande Ultimécia qui possède un chat. Décidément, aujourd'hui, je n'aurai jamais autant ri de ma vie.  
"Oui, car c'est la dernière fois que tu pourras rire "  
Cette voix venait de nulle part mais c'était bien celle d'Ultimécia. Alors, Seifer ordonna à la G-Force de sortir sa plus puissante attaque. Il s'attendit à voir le monstre que Squall lui avait décrit. Mais ce n'était pas un monstre qui se matérialisait. Non, ce n'était pas un monstre. Il vit le chat prendre l'apparence de sa sorcière, mais en transparent, comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme. Il vit le fantôme tracer un cercle dans l'air devant lui. Au même moment, les quatre globes commençaient à se rapprocher lentement l'un vers l'autre. Adel avait deviné qu'elle n'avait plus qu'une seule solution. Elle tourna le dos à son adversaire pour aller s'emparer de ce qui allait être le globe divin. Mais un souffle l'aspira. Elle regarda derrière elle. Le cercle avait pris une sorte de consistance, puisqu'il formait maintenant un trou noir. Le souffle s'amplifiait de plus en plus. Elle vit les trois adversaires qu'elle aurait pu battre sans la présence spirituelle d'Ultimécia, protégés du souffle par un carapace parfaitement imperméable. Adel résistait au souffle mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle vit les quatre globes se réunir pour former la sphère divine. Si elle ne les saisissait pas maintenant, ils allaient automatiquement se décomposer à nouveau pour se téléporter à leur endroit d'origine.   
-NNNOOOOOONNNN!  
En même temps qu'elle était aspirée, elle vit la sphère reprendre sa forme des quatre globes et disparaître.  
Le cercle se referma. Le chat reprit sa forme animale. C'était donc fini, pensa Seifer, c'était fini. Tout de suite, il se précipita vers le chat et le prit. Il vit que ses yeux redevenaient marron petit à petits.  
-Xélana, dis-moi que tu es là, dis-moi que tu es là.  
"Je vais bientôt partir. J'ai utilisé mes dernières forces pour vous sauver."  
-Pourquoi? Tu aurais pu vivre.  
"Tu sais, Seifer, j'ai tellement vécu. J'ai vu tellement de gens différents à travers les époques. J'ai vécu ma vie. Je me suis battue pour ce que je croyais: toi et ce monde. Je ne l'ai pas gaspillée, ma vie, au contraire. Je croyais que je méprisais la vie. Mais la vie, c'est avant tout ce monde, le simple fait de sentir les rayons du soleil le matin. Le fait de protéger ses amis envers et contre tout. Je veux juste savoir une chose avant de partir. Pardonne-moi si je te la pose, mais je dois savoir. Tu aimes simplement Xélana, la fille que tu as rencontrée à Horizon, ou tu aimes aussi la déesse de la destruction que j'étais?"  
-Je t'aime, toi, avec tes faiblesses et tes erreurs.  
"Alors je pars heureuse. Seifer, pense à moi des fois mais ne culpabilise pas. Bats-toi pour ta vie et rends-la heureuse."  
-Je t'avais demandé de vivre, Xélana.  
"Mais dans mon futur... j'ai également promis à une Fujin mourante... de veiller sur toi. En fait, c'était vrai... Que ce soit le temps... Ou l'espace... On restera toujours ensemble... Mon amour."  
La voix disparut dans les airs. Elle était partie. Tout ce qui restait d'elle était Virgule qu'il tenait dans les bras. Alors, il tomba à genoux et pleura en serrant le chat.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

La BGU était enfin arrivée, au grand soulagement de Selphie, qui désespérait vraiment. Xélana s'était maintenant évanouie depuis plusieurs minutes.  
-Selphie, où sont les autres?  
Ils étaient tous là, Ellone aussi. Immédiatement, Selphie se jeta dans les bras d'Irvine pour pleurer. Ils savaient que Seifer venait de battre Adel grâce à Edéa, Linoa et Ellone qui avaient pu matérialiser dans leur pensées le combat. Par contre, elles n'avaient su à quoi s'en tenir ccernant Xélana. Le docteur et Edéa examinèrent le corps rapidement. Selphie avait expliquéque Xélana avait possédé son chat. Mais logiquement, elle devait automatiquement réintégreron corps une fois l'envoûtement fini. Pourtant, elles durent le constater. Son corps était désormais sans vie et Edéa ne sentait plus son esprit. Elle était donc... morte.  
Les deux femmes regardèrent les sept personnes qui attendaient le verdict. Mais ils comprirent tout de suite en voyant les deux femmes.   
Ils ne purent rien dire. Jusqu'au bout, ils avaient espéré, pour leur ancienne ennemie, pour cette fille qui avait déjà sauvé tant de vies malgré celles qu'on lui avait fait prendre. Chacun baissa la tête, ne trouvant rien à dire. Il y avait deux mois, ils avaient tous voulu la mort de la sorcière. Au début, ils avaient même vu comme une malédiction le fait qu'elle était en vie. Mais maintenant? Cela avait été sans compter sur Xélana. Ses querelles avec Seifer, ses colères comme les rares fois où elle riait.   
Le silence fut brisé par un bruit de pas. Fujin et Raijin venaient de se ramener, suivis de Seifer serrant Virgule dans les bras. Ils avaient tous les trois un pas lourd. Ils s'approchèrent et ils virent le corps.  
-Gouvernante, pourra-ton l'enterrer vers le phare à l'orphelinat? demanda Seifer d'une voix faible.  
Elle regarda son enfant préféré. Il était dur de briser la carapace mentale qu'il s'était faite. Même là, il essayait de garder les apparences. Pourtant, ses yeux le trahissaient. Ce regard d'enfant perdu trahissait ses sentiments. De même que sa voix.

Ce soir-là, ils n'organisèrent pas de fêtes. La mort d'Ultimécia avait fait le tour de la planète. Les gens voyaient sa mort comme une juste punition. Mais ils ignoraient les détails sur Xélana. La BGU les avait sus et elle avait compris le fait que leur chef ne fêtait pas leur victoire.  
Seifer était allé à la chambre qu'elle avait occupé. Alors, il vit la photo qui avait traversé le temps sur la table de nuit. Elle était là, heureuse, lui l'enlaçant. Cette photo aurait pu être prise ce soir si cette tête de mule s'en était sortie.  
Il se rappela la fois où il l'avait revue à Horizon. Une fille orgueilleuse  
"Quoi, tu les remercies de t'expulser? Tu n'as donc plus aucune fierté. Je me suis trompée sur ton compte."  
Impulsive aussi, et colérique  
"Seifer Almasy, tu rentres de nouveau dans cette chambre sans prévenir et je te jures que c'est Cronos que je t'envoie!"  
Trop tragique, solitaire, comme lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé chez Norg.  
"Mais je me sentais trop coupable de t'avoir ruiné la vie. Pourtant, crois-moi, je vaux pas la peine que tu foutes ta vie en l'air pour moi."  
Mais qui lui plaisait même lorsqu'elle savait tenir tête   
"Bon, dans ce cas, je te demande humblement d'avoir la bonté de faire ce que je t'ai proposé, mon beau chevalier."  
Qui était emportée lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire la fête, comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient entretués à l'alcool ou le lendemain à la cafèt:  
"Bon sang, Ellone mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Les Galbadiens ont attaqué?"  
"Un plongeon dans la fontaine à trois heures du mat m'a donné faim."  
Et trop humaine, remplie de remords  
"Je voulais pas avoir... ta mort sur... la conscience."  
Et qui pensait trop aux autres  
"Je me suis battue pour ce en quoi je crois: toi et ce monde. Je ne l'ai pas gaspillée, ma vie, au contraire."  
Il ne restait plus qu'une dernière chose à faire, maintenant.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Elle ne chantera plus pour nous, pleura une petite fille.  
-Si, Karen, elle chantera du haut des nuages et tu l'entendras dans ton coeur.   
-Vous croyez, gouvernante?  
La petite fille s'éloigna, consolée. Si Ultimécia avait semé la terreur dans les esprits, Xélana avait su se faire aimer, malgré ce qu'elle représentait. Elle se dirigea vers le phare. Derrière celui-ci, il y avait une mince plate-forme naturelle qui surplombait la falaise. Tous ses enfants étaient là. Il y avait aussi Raijin et Fujin, qui n'avaient pas été élevés ici mais faisaient partie de la famille. De même que Linoa, protégée de Squall.  
-Tu as fini? demanda Seifer à Zell.  
-Oui. C'était pas facile sur une roche pareille.  
Alors, ils s'écartèrent et ils lurent:  
"Ici, repose Xélana, une étoile qui a éclairé les ténèbres de l'avenir. Que ce soit l'espace ou le temps qui nous sépare, tu seras toujours avec nous malgré les erreurs que tu te reprochais mais que tu n'avais pas faites."  
Ils avaient également mis la photo qui avait été traitée de façon à ce qu'elle se conserve. Elle se tenait là au milieu d'eux, Seifer l'enlaçant tendrement.  
Ils repartirent. Seifer jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à sa dernière demeure. C'est alors qu'il vit Virgule qui venait d'apparaître et qui se tenait devant la tombe. Il tourna la tête vers Seifer. Alors, leur regards se croisèrent. Une âme dans un regard, toute une vie dans un regard, tout un bonheur dans ce regard. Les yeux du chat. Un bref instant noirs, ils étaient ensuite devenus profondément bleus puis avaient repris leur couleur marron. Il fixa le chat. Si un chat ne pouvait sourire, ses yeux étaient suffisamment expressifs. Seifer put lire à travers le regard du chat le bonheur.  
-Tu es enfin heureuse, fit-il une dernière fois.  
Et il s'éloigna, le chat qui le suivait. Si les gens connaissaient Ultimécia, ils ignoraient qu'il avait existé une jeune fille avec des airs tragiques et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle avait voyagé dans le temps, dans les mondes et s'était battue sans rien demander en retour. Les gens ignoreraient qui les avaient protégés et qui les protégerait encore.

_La mort n'est pas une vieille dame, une faux à la main. Chacun a sa mort, et chaque mort est une douce jeune fille, juste un peu torturée peut-être._

Emmanuel Cocke (1945-1973), _L'emmanucrit de la mère morte_.


	4. Chapter 4

Avertissement de l'auteur: cette partie est différente des autres dans la mesure où Xélana est morte (?). Le personnage central, on peut pas vraiment dire qu'il y en a un. Plutôt Seifer quand même. Et Xélana? Disons qu'elle est l'enjeu de cette partie de l'histoire qui doit être (enfin) la dernière. Et si vous doutez, je confirme, c'est un happy end, quoique, sauf sur un point. Et l'histoire, c'est pas un happy story. Je sais, ça vous renseigne pas beaucoup. Mais je ne vais pas tout vous dire non plus. Et le suspense alors?

Je te regarde mais tu ne me vois pas.  
Je sens ta détresse mais je ne peux te consoler.  
Je te touche mais tu ne vois que cette apparence familière.  
Je t'écoute mais je ne peux te répondre. J'aimerais tant te dire que tu n'y es pour rien. J'ai fait mes choix. J'ai assumé. J'ai donné ma vie pour toi et pour ce monde. J'ai cru et je crois encore en toi. Je n'ai rien regretté. Je ne regrette rien? En te voyant pleurer, je vois bien que j'ai peut-être fait une erreur. Donner une vie pour une autre vie. Mourir pour faire renaître. Pourtant, c'est le cycle de la vie.  
Maintenant, d'où je suis, je ne peux plus que faire une seule chose pour toi.  
Je veillerai toujours sur toi.

I'll be here.   
And?  
I'll waiting here.  
For what?  
I'll be here for you. So  
If you come here,  
I'll find you.  
I promise

_Les anges de la nuit_

_Chapitre 1: Fantôme ou illusion?_

_Il se tenait au milieu de l'obscurité. Il était blessé au niveau du ventre. Autour de lui, il faisait noir. Il n'arrivait à rien distinguer. Puis il découvrit une forme tandis que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité. Alors, il la vit. Elle se tenait devant lui, ses deux grandes ailes noires déployées se mélangeant aux ténèbres environnants. Elles affrontait Adel. Sa chemise blanche était tachée de sang au niveau du coeur et au cou, mais elle se battait comme si de rien n'était. Lui, il se tenait derrière elle. Il voulait la rejoindre. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait beau courir, il restait sur place. Il avait beau tendre la main, Xélana l'ignorait et continuait de se battre avec cette passion qui la caractérisait tant durant les combats. Puis, il la vit gagner. Adel disparut au milieu des ténèbres. Un corps qui tombe au ralenti à ses pieds. Des yeux bleus le fixant, contrastant singulièrement avec le rouge sang des vêtements. Elle s'affaiblissait. Il la tint dans ses bras. Fragile corps, fragile âme que l'on veut consoler, que l'on veut protéger, que l'on veut retenir... Mais qui s'en va. Il regarda impuissant le sang de la blessure de Xélana coulait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que sa propre blessure au ventre se refermait._   
_-Non, Xélana, ne meurs pas. Tu peux pas mourir. Je t'avais demandé de vivre, Xélana._  
_-Mais dans mon futur... j'ai également promis à une Fujin mourante... de veiller sur toi._  
_Elle se lève. Il ne peut pas bouger. Elle s'en va. Il ne peut pas bouger. Elle se levait de ses dernières forces pour lui tourner le dos et s'éloigner dans les ténèbres au fur et à mesure qu'un rire retentissait dans le vide. Et ces deux yeux rouges qui brillaient juste devant lui et qui cachaient l'ombre fugitive de Xélana, ces yeux? Ceux de..._  
-Adel.  
Il se réveilla en sursaut et resta assis sur son lit. Il distinguait seulement les deux yeux malicieux de Virgule qui le fixaient intensément. Un cauchemar, tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Machinalement, il se leva pour aller prendre les épées qui avait appartenu à Xélana. Cela faisait un mois maintenant que Xélana était morte. La vie reprenait son cours à la BGU. Squall savait maintenant qui étaient ses parents, mais les rapports restaient tendus entre les deux hommes. Quant à Seifer, il était mieux accepté par la BGU depuis qu'il avait tué Adel. Pourtant, certains se méfiaient encore du chevalier mais ne disaient rien. On oubliait difficilement. Seifer oubliait difficilement. Il s'était lancé dans ses études, espérant oublier une jeune fille. Ce rêve, toujours le même. Et elle, toujours là. Elle était partie si vite, trop vite. Virgule était là qui le regardait. Désormais, c'était sa G-Force mais c'était aussi l'un des rares souvenirs de Xélana avec ses deux épées.  
-Xélana, es-tu vraiment morte?  
C'est alors qu'il la vit. Dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle était là dans ce jean et cette chemise qu'Ellone lui avait donnée. Sa ceinture où pendaient habituellement ses épées était vide. Ses cheveux blonds étaient réunis en une tresse. Elle le regardait de ses yeux couleur de mer.  
Depuis un mois qu'il attendait ce moment. Il se réveillait enfin. Elle était là à l'attendre. Alors, tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Sa mort, ses dernières paroles échangées en pensée, s'être sacrifiée pour lui, son chevalier. Elle allait venir vers lui et son regard aurait cet aspect lumineux qui la rendait si heureuse. Son regard... son regard? Il avait quelque chose d'inquiet.  
Machinalement, il regarda Virgule. Le chat l'avait vu aussi, puisqu'il tournait la tête dans sa direction. Mais au moment où le chat s'apprêtait à toucher le fantôme avec méfiance, il avait disparu. Il se retourna vers Seifer, qui ne comprenait pas non plus.   
Il retomba lourdement sur le lit. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru, il avait espéré qu'elle serait là. Mais non, elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était plus là. Alors, cette projection? Son imagination? Il se fit violence pour ne pas pleurer. Avait-il été victime d'une illusion? Il en parlerait à Edéa lorsqu'il la verrait. Pour l'instant, il fallait aller à la cafèt. Il avait encore une bonne heure avant les cours de Quistis. Il se leva, essayant d'enfouir dans son esprit cette vision qu'il espérait tant serrer contre lui.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Alors, Seifer, encore resté à veiller dans tes livres? demanda Irvine. Mon vieux, tu devrais te trouver une autre compagnie que tes bouquins.  
Seifer fixa le dragueur. Comment pouvait-il parler de petite amie alors qu'elle était encore là? Xélana. Il n'avait eu que le temps de dire qu'il aimait. Leur relation en était restée là. Et pourtant, il aurait aimé la revoir, la serrer dans ses bras.  
-Excuse-le, dit simplement Selphie, qui avait flanqué une tape à son (petit) ami.   
-Allez, pour la peine, je t'offre un bretzel, lui dit Zell très sérieusement.  
-Merci, le hérisson blond. Mais vous êtes bien matinaux. Vous avez une mission ou quoi?  
-Visite de courtoisie au président d'Esthar. Mais en fait, c'est juste un motif à Laguna pour voir son glaçon de fils.   
En tout cas, ce que l'on pouvait dire, c'est que le père et le fils ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment. Peut-être à part pour leur capacité à combattre.  
-Eh, tu pourrais pas mieux le nourrir, ton chat, fit Zell quand le chat lui sauta dessus pour s'emparer de son sac renfermant ses trésors.   
-Excuses-le, mais il adore ça. Après tout, ça a beau être une G-Force, c'est avant tout un chat.  
Irvine et Selphie rigolèrent lorsqu'ils virent Zell courir dans la cafèt après le chat, qui s'était emparé du dernier sac de bretzels qui lui restait. Seifer ne rit pas. Cela lui rappelait Xélana. L'une des rares fois où elle avait mangé ici, elle avait pris tous les bretzels et Zell l'avait suppliée de lui en donner un. "Attention, Xélana, le hérisson blond va voir le sacrilège que tu viens de commettre".  
Soudain, il sursauta. Il l'avait vue assise à côté de lui avec ce même regard inquiet. Puis elle avait disparu tout aussi soudainement.  
-Vous l'avez vu? Demanda Seifer à Selphie et Irvine, qui continuaient de rigoler.  
-Vu quoi? Que Zell vient d'attraper Cronos par la peau du cou sans se faire tuer, rigola Selphie.  
Non, ils ne l'avaient pas vue. C'était donc lui. Il se faisait des idées. C'était son imagination. Pourtant, ce matin, Virgule avait réagi face à l'apparition. Bon sang, devait-il en parler? Au moins à la gouvernante. Elle ne se moquerait pas de lui quand il parlerait de ça. Xélana. Il se rappelait ses propres paroles. "Seifer, pense à moi des fois mais ne te culpabilise pas."   
Il se dirigea vers la serre de combat, histoire de se changer les idées tout en réfléchissant. Virgule ne le suivit pas, trop absorbé à savourer son larcin dans sa cachette. Non, il ne devait pas se culpabiliser. Il ne devait pas. Elle le lui avait demandé. Il devait se battre et rendre sa vie heureuse. Mais comment pourrait-il trouver le bonheur sans elle? Il se rappelait avec mélancolie de ces dernières semaines où il avait fait sa connaissance. Quel abruti il avait été. Il avait tout gâché parce qu'elle avait été ensorcelée pour devenir Ultimécia. Mais elle n'avait jamais été un monstre. Non, au contraire, elle avait tout sacrifié pour les autres, pour lui, jusqu'à donner sa vie. Elle lui avait donné son immortalité et sa vie. Et lui, que lui avait-il donné? Rien. Juste un "je t'aime" parce qu'il voulait qu'elle vive et qu'il n'avait plus le temps d'attendre pour avouer ses sentiments. Elle aurait pu l'avoir, sa seconde chance. Ils auraient pu avoir leur seconde chance.  
Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que d'autres étudiants regardaient d'un oeil inquisiteur l'ex-chevalier entrer dans la serre de combat.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Squall, Squall, on a une urgence.  
Zell était arrivé essoufflé dans le bureau qu'on avait mis à la disposition du chef des Seeds derrière l'infirmerie.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?   
Tout de suite, il ne put s'empêcher de faire le lien avec celui pour qui tout le monde se faisait du souci.  
-C'est Seifer?  
Zell acquiesça de la tête.  
-Des Seeds veulent le molester.  
Il arriva en courant à la serre de combat, où il entendit un bruit de combat. Mais l'enclos était fermé et personne ne pouvait y pénétrer. D'autres élèves essayaient de rouvrir les grilles, mais sans succès. On les avait bloquées de l'intérieur.   
-Qui est-ce qui est à l'intérieur? Demanda le chef à une élève.  
-Il y a au moins cinq Seeds de rang A. Ils ont viré tout de le monde de la serre. Et ils ont l'intention de donner une leçon à Seifer.   
-Ils vont tuer Seifer. Squall, magne-toi.  
Il fut surpris de constater Raijin et Fujin juste devant l'entrée. Visiblement, eux n'étaient pas tenus pour responsables. La bricoleuse qu'était Fujin aurait tôt fait d'ouvrir les grilles. Au même moment où les lourdes portes s'ouvraient, le bruit du combat cessa. Chacun se regarda, attendant anxieusement que leur ami surgisse des fourrés. Finalement, Squall brisa le silence.  
-Zell, Raijin, Fujin, vous m'accompagnez. Les autres, vous refermez les portes.  
Les deux acolytes de Seifer ne discutèrent pas l'autorité de l'ancien rival de Seifer.  
C'étaient les seuls qui avaient un niveau correct dans cet attroupement. En plus, le nombre des Seeds rappela à Squall que six Seeds galbadiens avaient été mutés ici dernièrement sans qu'on demande son avis. Cela ne pouvait être un hasard. Bon sang, on pouvait pas laisser Seifer tranquille. Tout ça était du passé. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes avec la mort de Xélana. Au moins, ironisa-t-il, il n'avait plus de remords d'avoir été le chevalier d'Ultimécia. Non, au contraire, c'était plus le fait d'avoir été le chevalier de Xélana qui l'avait marqué le plus et cet orgueilleux ne voulait pas l'admettre.  
Ils se mirent à courir dans la serre où régnait le silence. Tout paraissait calme, trop calme.  
-Là-bas.  
Zell désigna une clairière. Au milieu, Seifer était allongé, inconscient. Aucune trace des Seeds. Par contre, un T-rex se rapprochait dangereusement de l'ex-chevalier. Ce fut Fujin qui éloigna l'animal en lui lançant un coup de boomerang dans les yeux. Le monstre en colère se tourna aussitôt vers ses nouvelles proies. Zell et Fujin durent faire une roulade sur le côté pour éviter le coup de queue. Squall et Raijin en profitèrent pour donner un coup de gunblade et de bâton à l'une des cuisses du monstre. Pendant que Fujin allait soigner son chef et ami, Zell se joignit aux deux autres guerriers pour entourer le monstre. Ils purent facilement l'achever avec Shiva. Le monstre était sensible aux cristaux de glace de la déesse.  
Un coup de renzokuken et un autre de la part de Raijin. Un T-rex ne pouvait faire le poids longtemps contre les guerriers qui avaient affronté Ultimécia et Adel.   
-Seifer, tu me réponds?  
-Il peut pas mourir d'un bête T-rex? S'inquiéta Raijin, toujours aussi diplomate.  
Seifer se relevant péniblement fut la réponse à sa question. Il esquissa une vague sourire ironique en voyant qui l'avaient sauvé. Squall et le hérisson blond. Il commençait à être à bout que l'on soit toujours derrière lui à s'inquiéter inutilement. Comme s'il n'était pas capable de se défendre. D'ailleurs, depuis un mois, c'était ça. Devant lui, on s'interdisait de parler de Xélana pour soi-disant le ménager.  
-Alors, on est venu dire bonjour à l'ex-chevalier? Demanda celui-ci, presque provocateur, pour se donner le change face à ses amis et sauveurs.  
Squall eut un sourire amusé en voyant la réaction de Seifer. Il pouvait encore se montrer arrogant. Mais il avait deviné qu'il affichait cette attitude seulement pour sauver les apparences. Il allait répondre, lorsque les cinq amis entendirent du monde derrière eux.  
-Alors, tes deux acolytes t'ont sauvé du T-rex. On aurait dû s'occuper d'eux aussi.  
Les Seeds étaient là, sûrs d'eux, dans des uniformes impeccables. Le blond du groupe avait l'air d'être leur chef. Il rit en voyant Squall et Zell, qui s'étaient regroupés vers le trio Seifer.  
-C'est toi qui devrait faire gaffe, répondit violemment Seifer en sortant sa gunblade.  
-Seifer, calme-toi, lui ordonna Squall.  
Devant le ton autoritaire de son supérieur, Seifer se calma aussitôt, à la surprise des autres Seeds.  
-T'es qui toi pour vouloir nous empêcher de faire la peau à l'ex-chevalier?   
Squall se planta glacial devant leur chef.  
-Je suis le chef des Seeds, Squall Leonhart.  
Le groupe recula en voyant qu'ils étaient en face de leur supérieur et en face d'un ennemi du chevalier qui devait visiblement avoir pardonné. Seul le chef des six récalcitrants lui tint tête:  
-Ça se voit que tu viens pas de la GGU.  
-Et toi, ça se voit que tu n'es pas digne d'un Seed, répliqua Squall.  
-Ouais, bien répondu Squall, s'exclama Zell, qui n'admettait pas qu'on tienne tête à son idole et ami.  
-Bon, ça va pour aujourd'hui, chef, répondit sur un ton de mépris le meneur du deuxième groupe en s'éloignant. Mais on en restera pas là.  
Quand Squall se retourna vers Seifer, il vit que celui-ci se maintenait à un arbre pour rester debout. Il avait l'air d'être épuisé.   
-Merci, Squall.  
Zell se retourna, surpris d'entendre Seifer les remercier.  
-Pas de quoi.  
Le trio s'éloigna. Zell les laissa passer. Puis il ne pu s'empêcher de demander:   
-C'est bien Seifer? J'ai l'impression qu'il est bizarre en ce moment. Côté orgueil, je croyais qu'il s'était calmé, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de provoquer les autres Seeds. Par contre, tout de suite après, on le retrouve en train de te remercier. Il y a deux mois, quand il est revenu, il n'était pas aussi lunatique.  
-Comme tu dis, c'était il y a deux mois. Entre les deux, il y a Xélana...   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Pour l'instant, il devait aller en cours. Il dut insister pour que Fujin et Raijin le laissent seul. Il retourna à sa chambre prendre ses bouquins et grimpa les escaliers derrière l'accueil. Les autres préféraient faire la queue à l'ascenseur. De toute façon, il pouvait faire confiance à Squall pour qu'il s'occupe de l'affaire. D'ailleurs, la page de sa vie où il avait été le chevalier d'Ultimécia avait été tournée plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'était une autre page, maintenant, qu'il fallait effacer.  
-Seifer, tu sais que Virgule ne peut rentrer dans la classe.  
Quistis se tenait dans son uniforme et avec ses lunettes dans l'entrée de la classe. Alors, il se retourna et il vit le chat, un bretzel dans la gueule. Décidément, cette G-Force n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.  
-Désolé, Quis... Miss Trèpe. Virgule, tu peux pas aller voir les autres? Tiens, pourquoi tu vas pas embêter Raijin ou Fujin?  
Le chat le regardait de ses yeux malicieux. Visiblement, il était décidé à le suivre. Puis, lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne gagnerait pas, il céda et partit. Seifer s'installa au fond de la classe sous le regard méprisant de Roy. Décidément, celui-là lui en voulait toujours aussi. Mais il préféra ne pas y penser et s'absorba dans le cours de Quistis pour ne plus penser aux événements de ce matin et... Ce fantôme?   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Le chat se dirigea vers l'escalier puis se dirigea vers le second étage. Il savait parfaitement où il allait. Il s'arrêta devant le porte du bureau du proviseur et attendit quelques instants. Puis il entra dans le bureau du proviseur lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.   
-Bon, Squall, ne t'attarde pas trop là-bas. Moi, je vais m'occuper de cette affaire des Seeds galbadiens, fit Cid en se grattant la tête d'un air las. Timber va sûrement nous demander de l'aide contre les Galbadiens. Depuis que le frère de Deling est au pouvoir, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que les choses s'arrangent.  
-Oui.  
Le chef des Seeds commençait à s'interroger sur ses compétences. Il avait été désormais reconnu comme chef des Seeds par la fac de Balamb mais aussi par Galbadia pour marquer son indépendance face au régime, et également par la fac de Trabia, qui était en pleine reconstruction et ne pouvait assurer ses services. Il avait hésité à accepter, mais Cid avait dit oui d'office, comme d'habitude sans demander son avis. Heureusement que c'étaient Quistis et Shu qui s'occupaient de la paperasserie administrative. Il est vrai que ses amis l'aidaient beaucoup. Soudain, il repensa à ce que Fujin et Raijin lui avaient demandé. Ils s'inquiétaient à raison, pensa-t-il.  
-Au fait, je voulais vous demander. Concernant Seifer, il serait possible de lui donner une mission? Depuis son combat contre Adel, son moral est au plus bas. Et avec l'affaire de ce matin, cela ne risque pas de s'arranger.  
-Je sais bien, soupira Cid. Ma femme m'en a aussi parlé. Je vais y réfléchir. On n'aura qu'à dire que cela complétera sa formation d'étudiant.  
Squall repartit en effectuant son salut. Au moins, si Edéa s'en était occupée, les choses ne devraient pas traîner.   
-MIAOUUU!  
-Quoi? Oh, désolé, mais tu n'avais pas à être là.  
Il avait marché sur la patte de Virgule, qu'il avait maintenant repéré. D'ailleurs, celui-ci le suivit. Décidément, ce chat continuerait toujours de l'intriguer. Il repensa à Xélana. En fait, avant de savoir que Laguna était son père, il avait lui-même une famille. Pas seulement le Seed, il avait aussi découvert que Xélana était sa fille. Pourtant, au final, il devait admettre qu'il l'avait vue comme un compagnon au même titre que Selphie ou Fujin. C'était vrai qu'elle lui avait ressemblé maintenant, pensa-t-il. Pourtant, elle avait laissé un étrange vide et Linoa avait décidé de ne pas parler d'elle devant Seifer.   
-Alors, tu t'en vas sans me dire au revoir? Je vais finir par me poser des questions, plaisanta Linoa, qui l'attendait dans les escaliers.  
-Tu devais pas être en cours?  
-Si, mais ce cher professeur Passemard est malade. Personne ne va s'en plaindre. Surtout celui-là! Alors, tu rentres quand? Je vais finir par me plaindre auprès de Cid pour tes nouvelles fonctions.  
-Ce n'est que provisoire. Par contre, on va bientôt effectuer une mission à Timber; je suppose que l'ancienne princesse résistante voudra nous accompagner.  
-Bien sûr, sauta de joie la jeune fille en bleue.  
-MIIIIIIAAAAAAAAOOOOO8  
-Oh, désolée, Virgule. Je t'avais pas vu.  
Cette fois, ce n'était pas la patte mais la queue. Ils allèrent au parking. Depuis un mois et demi , il avait été aménagé pour l'Hydre, qui appartenait officiellement au Garden. Mais personne n'osait l'emprunter, sauf bien sûr le chef des Seeds et ses amis.  
-Mais ferme-la, abruti. C'est moi qui vais lui demander.  
Raijin et Fujin, bien sûr. Ils venaient d'arriver au parking juste au moment où Selphie allait faire décoller l'Hydre.  
-Squall, alors, pour Seifer, qu'est-ce qu'il en est?  
-J'en ai parlé à Cid. Il semblerait que la gouvernante lui en aie parlé aussi. A mon avis, il nous accompagnera sûrement pour la prochaine mission. Ça lui fera pas de mal.  
-Merci, mon pote, fit Raijin, qui lui donna une tape dans le dos lui coupant le souffle.  
Décidément, ce colosse ne se rendait pas compte de sa force. Mais Fujin ignora cette force et lui donna un coup dans le tibia avant de repartir rassurée sur leur ami, suivie de Raijin qui boitait.  
Linoa regarda l'Hydre partir. Décidément, ces prochains jours n'allaient pas être marrants. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pu les accompagner? Sous prétexte qu'elle n'était qu'une étudiante...  
Elle repartit pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Décidément, même Squall s'inquiétait pour Seifer. La mort de Xélana avait dû le marquer plus qu'il n'avait voulu le reconnaître. Elle repensa à cette fille qu'ils avaient appris à connaître et que tout le monde avait acceptée malgré son passé. Elle-même l'avait acceptée le soir où elle l'avait vu rire suite à la fameuse attaque galbadienne dans la fontaine de la BGU. Pourtant, elle avait constaté un phénomène assez curieux lorsqu'elle en parlait avec les autres. La mort de Xélana avait d'une certaine manière idéalisé celle-ci. Désormais, à la BGU, on la voyait comme la victime qui avait survécu à Ultimécia et qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver le monde. Une sorte d'ange, en quelque sorte. Pourtant, c'était assez égoïste comme attitude, reconnaissait-elle, alors que la BGU avait plus ou moins méprisé la sorcière comme eux au début. Des sortes de caricatures, des mystères, des apparences, voilà tout ce qu'il restait d'elle. Les Galbadiens se souvenaient d'une sorcière appelée Ultimécia qui avait voulu détruire le monde et qui avait mystérieusement disparu. Les rumeurs sur son procès disaient que celui-ci n'avait été qu'une simple mascarade. En fait, les gens ignoraient comment Ultimécia avait fini. Par contre, l'orphelinat se souvenait seulement de Xélana comme d'une héroïne et la BGU, d'un ange. En fait, seul leur groupe connaissait tous les aspects de Xélana-Ultimécia. C'était peut-être aussi bien, après tout. La BGU se souviendrait de l'image d'ange.  
Elle prit un livre sur la magie et alla dans le fond pour s'asseoir. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver une place. Elles étaient toutes prises.  
Il y avait tous ceux de sa classe et... Non. Cela ne pouvait être. Une silhouette avec un jean et une chemise blanche. Des cheveux blonds nattés. Elle tourna sa tête lentement vers Linoa. Pas de doute, c'était Xélana! Elle l'avait fixée avec un regard inquiet. Mais l'illusion disparut aussitôt. Elle alla voir à la place qui était maintenant vide. Avait-elle rêvé? Non, cela lui avait paru trop réel. Et pourtant, la vision avait disparu tout aussi soudainement. Finalement, elle s'installa sur le siège et se plongea dans le livre pour oublier cette illusion.  
Elle regarda l'heure. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elle y était. Le cours de Quistis allait finir. Elle reposa le livre et monta au premier étage. Effectivement, Seifer et Quistis étaient là, en train de discuter à propos de la présence de Virgule en classe. Cela ne devait pas être évident d'avoir une amie comme professeur en cour.  
-Ecoute, Seifer, c'est un chat. Je ne peux l'admettre. Il sèmerait la pagaille partout.  
-Peut-être, mais comme chat, il est calme et reste dans son coin à dormir quand je suis là. Sinon, il va semer la zizanie partout en attendant la fin des cours.  
-Eh bien, plutôt animée, la discussion.  
-Ah, Linoa. Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider à convaincre Seifer, soupira Quistis. Les règlements ne prévoient pas d'animaux au sein de la BGU. Même pour ta chienne, c'est...  
-On dira que c'est la mascotte, s'entêta Seifer.  
-Oui, mais pour les élèves, c'est avant tout la G-Force d'Ultimécia.  
Soudain, Quistis s'en voulut d'avoir dit ça. Elle s'était promis de ne pas parler d'Ultimécia et indirectement de Xélana. Elle avait constaté chez son élève qu'il ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa mort, même s'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Linoa remarqua la maladresse de Quistis. Elle-même repensa à l'illusion qu'elle avait eue à la bibliothèque.  
-Ecoute, Seifer, je verrai ce que je peux faire pour ton chat et... Seifer?  
-Vous la voyez? demanda celui-ci aux deux filles.  
Alors, Quistis se tourna vers son bureau, que Linoa et Seifer fixaient d'un air étonné. Mais elle ne voyait que... son bureau. Elle rajusta ses lunettes pour mieux distinguer. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien.  
-Il n'y a rien, confirma Quistis.  
Si, elle était là. Linoa la revoyait. Elle était assise à la place de Quistis. Elle les regardait toujours de ce grand regard inquiet. On avait presque l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Puis elle disparut;  
-Seifer, tu l'as vue? Elle nous regardait.   
-Mais vu quoi? demanda Quistis, sceptique.  
-Xélana, répondirent Seifer et Linoa en même temps.  
Alors, les deux se décidèrent à aller voir la gouvernante, suivis d'une Quistis perplexe.  
Ils entrèrent dans les appartements de la gouvernante. Celle-ci eut l'air surprise lorsqu'elle les vit entrer.  
-Vous avez un problème, les enfants?  
-Euh, oui, commença Linoa. Au début, j'étais pas sûre mais Seifer l'a vue aussi alors...   
-C'est vrai, c'est au moins la troisième fois qu'elle se montre.  
-Mais moi, je n'ai rien remarqué, renchérit calmement Quistis. Si ça tombe, c'est vous deux qui avez rêvé.  
-De quoi? Demanda Edéa qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient.  
-C'est simple, dit Seifer. Le fantôme de Xélana rôde à la BGU.   
Xélana? Son fantôme. Elle comprenait maintenant l'empressement de Linoa et Seifer. Alors, ils lui racontèrent les circonstances. Ils durent constater qu'elle s'était montrée à chaque fois qu'ils avaient pensé à elle. La magie reconnaissait bien l'existence des fantômes. Souvent, c'était des personnes qui étaient mortes violemment et qui revenaient se venger. Or, dans le cas de Xélana, Edéa doutait. Elle savait que la jeune fille avait volontairement décidé de risquer sa vie pour sauver ce monde. Non, elle ne devait pas être revenue pour se venger.   
-Mais alors pourquoi, si elle est vraiment revenue?  
-Il y a une autre possibilité. Les fantômes des êtres que l'on a aimé et que l'on ne parvient pas à oublier restent pour veiller sur les vivants. Elle doit être revenue pour nous mettre en garde contre un danger. Pourtant, il y a des points que je n'arrive pas à éclaircir. D'après les légendes, seuls des êtres doués de magie peuvent voir les fantômes comme les nécromanciennes ou les G-Forces. Cela explique pourquoi Quistis, Irvine ou Selphie ne l'ont pas vue. Mais pour toi, Seifer, je ne l'explique pas. A moins que... C'est toi précisément qui est en danger.   
-On peut faire quelque chose, demanda Linoa?  
-On ne peut malheureusement rien faire. C'est à Xélana de dire pourquoi elle est revenue. En tout cas, il faut essayer de la revoir et de parler avec elle. Logiquement, elle ne peut se matérialiser qu'à l'endroit où des gens pensent à elle. Non, pour l'instant, on ne peut qu'attendre.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Alors, c'est vrai, cette histoire de fant... Aïe, mais Fujin, il faut bien en parler, non?  
-Ferme-la. Tu sais ce que l'on a décidé hier.  
-Ne vous en faites pas. Vous pouvez en parler, s'irrita Seifer.  
Tout le monde faisait en sorte d'éviter tout sujet sur elle, comme si cela le blessait, et cela commençait à l'énerver. De toute façon, aujourd'hui, il avait un projet et il avait demandé aux deux inséparables de venir avec lui en profitant du fait que c'était un jour de repos. Ils avaient emprunté une vedette de la BGU et s'étaient mis en route pour l'orphelinat.  
Ellone était là. Elle avait voulu rester à l'orphelinat pour s'occuper des enfants.  
-Alors, qu'est-ce qui me vaut votre visite, demanda Ellone, heureuse de les revoir.  
-On est venu vérifier une histoire de fantôme. Mais ici, tout se passe bien? demanda Seifer. Il n'y a pas eu d'événements... un peu étranges?  
-Edéa m'a mise au courant. A vrai dire, non, ici, il n'y a rien eu.  
-On devrait voir sa tombe, proposa abruptement Raijin.  
-Mais alors, toi, t'es toujours aussi diplomate. T'es vraiment irrécupérable.   
-C'était prévu, de toute façon, dit Seifer pour sauver le colosse des colères de Fujin.  
Les quatre jeunes gens grimpèrent vers le phare. Là, ils longèrent le mince chemin pour arriver au sommet de la falaise. Elle était là. Une petite couronne de fleurs sauvages était déposée sur la tombe.  
-C'est de qui, les fleurs?   
-Ça doit être l'un des enfants. Tu sais, ici, ils l'adoraient. Elle est leur héroïne. Tous les enfants veulent lui ressembler plus tard. Bien sûr, ils ne savent pas qu'elle a été Ultimécia. Cela vaut mieux. Ils se souviennent d'elle comme elle a été réellement.   
-Ouais. Zell a fait du bon travail en gravant ses phrases dans la roche.  
Alors, il sentit une mince fente en effleurant la pierre. Il constata une mince fissure presque invisible. Il la regarda de plus près. Elle avait été faite de façon à ce qu'on puisse soulever la plaque naturelle de roche que l'on avait scellée pour garder le corps. Alors, un affreux soupçon le troubla. Non, on n'avait pas osé!   
-Aidez-moi à faire bouger la plaque.  
-Mais Seifer, tu vas pas...  
-Aidez-moi.  
Les trois se regardèrent. Devaient-ils ouvrir la tombe? Ce serait un sacrilège. De toute façon, ils n'arriveraient pas à soulever cette plaque que l'on avait condamnée. Pourtant, ils durent constater qu'elle bougeait.  
-Seifer, tu ne peux pas faire ça, lui dit Ellone. Tu...  
-Raijin, Fujin, vous pouvez m'aider?  
La curiosité l'emporta sur la peur et ils joignirent leur efforts à ceux de Seifer pour faire basculer la plaque. Alors, ils purent regarder.  
-Vide!  
-Comment? Demanda Ellone qui les avait vus faire, impuissante.  
Alors, elle s'approcha. Effectivement, le corps n'était plus là. Mais alors, où était-il?  
Elle regarda Seifer. Il ne disait rien, mais elle pouvait deviner ses pensées rien qu'en le voyant serrer ses poings. Mais il se calma aussitôt et il sortit de son trench-coat deux épée, celles de Xélana, et il les déposa au fond de la tombe.  
-Aidez-moi à refermer. Au moins, si elle n'est plus là, ce sera quand même sa dernière demeure, dit-il d'une voix qu'il se forçait à être neutre.  
Fujin et Raijin examinèrent la plaque et la mince fissure.  
-C'est du travail de pro, nota Fujin. Mais pourquoi on a fait ça?  
-On rentre à la BGU. On va dire à Edéa ce que l'on a découvert. En tout cas, celui qui a fait ça paiera pour cet acte. Elle aurait dû reposer ici. Elle était heureuse, ici, fit-il d'une voie lointaine.  
Il se rappela le regard qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de Virgule.  
-Vous me maintenez au courant, demanda Ellone. Moi, de mon côté, je vais me renseigner pour voir si on n'a rien remarqué.   
-Merci, Lellone, fit Seifer en plaisantant.  
Elle ne dit rien, mais elle savait que Seifer voulait donner l'impression qu'il tenait le coup. Mais au fond, elle savait que cette affaire l'avait plus retourné qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Seulement, il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais. C'était un réflexe chez lui. Il préférait se montrer provocateur, désintéressé devant ce qui l'attristait, quitte à s'en faire mal.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Alors le corps n'est plus là. Ça peut expliquer pourquoi elle est revenue. Elle voudrait qu'on cherche les coupables, constata Edéa.   
-Mais on a aucun indice, répliqua Linoa. En plus, cela n'explique pas le fait que Seifer puisse la voir. On n'a rien.   
-En tout cas, gouvernante, lui fit remarquer Quistis, il vaut mieux garder cette affaire pour nous. Cela pourrait effrayer les élèves, cette histoire.  
-Tu as raison, Quistis. Moi, je vais chercher dans les livres de magies quelque chose sur le sujet. Quant à vous autres, pour l'instant, je ne vois pas ce que vous pouvez faire. Le mieux serait d'attendre le retour de Squall et les autres.  
Ils laissèrent Edéa, qui était partie dans sa bibliothèque personnelle. Ils devaient constater qu'ils étaient impuissants pour l'instant. Virgule. Seifer se mit à penser au chat. Il l'avait laissé à la BGU mais il ne l'avait pas revu depuis son retour. Ils se séparèrent pour retrouver le chat. Seifer chercha du côté des salles de classes mais il ne le vit pas. C'est alors qu'il constata que la porte qui donnait sur la terrasse était entrouverte. Il alla voir. Le chat faisait le gros dos . Visiblement, quelqu'un l'avait mis en colère. Mais... Elle se tenait sur la rambarde, les jambes dans le vide:  
-Xélana, c'est bien toi?  
Elle était assise sur la rambarde. Malgré le vent, ses cheveux ne flottaient pas. Il s'approcha d'elle, craignant à chaque instant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il n'osa pas la toucher. Enfin, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas, mais il entendait sa voix.  
"Tu es allé là-bas, tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait?"  
-Oui. Mais qui a fait ça? Et comment se fait-il que je puisse te voir? Suis-je donc en danger?   
"Tout le monde est en danger. Tu comprendras bientôt. Mais pour l'instant, cherche ceux qui ont profané la tombe."   
-Attends, tu vas pas disparaître à nouveau, tu es...   
"Un esprit. Mais s'il te plaît, écoute-moi. Il faut que je retrouve le repos. Je t'en supplie. Je mérite de reposer en paix."  
Elle disparut aussi soudainement. Cette fois, il avait pu lui parler. Donc, ils étaient tous en danger, mais en danger de quoi? Et puis pourquoi avaient-ils besoin du corps de Xélana?  
C'est alors qu'il observa Virgule. Tout le temps que le fantôme avait été là, il avait fait le gros dos. Il avait eu peur du fantôme de son ancienne maîtresse. Cela l'intrigua. Virgule avait toujours été fidèle à Xélana. Le mieux était d'aller voir la gouvernante, une fois de plus. Peut-être aurait-elle trouvé quelque chose.  
Lorsque Seifer rentra dans le bureau de Cid, il vit Squall et les autres, qui étaient rentrés d'Esthar. Visiblement, maintenant Edéa les mettait au courant de cette histoire de fantôme.   
-Et seuls Linoa et Seifer l'ont vu, constata le chef des Seeds. Elle n'a jamais essayé de parler?  
-Si, à l'instant.  
Tous se tournèrent vers Seifer qui était rentré, suivi de Virgule, qui faisait encore le gros dos.   
-Qu'a-t-elle dit? Demanda Edéa intriguée.  
-Que l'on était tous en danger et qu'elle devait reposer en paix.  
-On commence des recherches, alors?  
-Non, pas pour l'instant, les interrompit Cid, qui venait d'entrer. J'ai une mission de la part du gouvernement de Timber. Vous irez tous là-bas y compris Quistis, Linoa et Seifer. Vous partirez demain matin. Maintenant, quartier libre. Ah, oui, Seifer, nous voudrions te parler.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Alors Fujin, tu crois qu'ils vont le faire?  
-Bien sûr, y a pas de raison. Au moins, ça lui changera les idées que de rester là.   
Dans les escaliers, ils rencontrèrent Squall et ses amis, qui venaient de rentrer d'Esthar, probablement.  
-Alors?  
-Il nous accompagne demain, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, leur répondit Quistis. Il est dans le bureau de Cid.  
Ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers. C'est là que quelqu'un bouscula Fujin.  
-Eh, il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs...  
Il partit sans laisser le temps à Raijin de réagir.  
-Laisse-le. Allons plutôt voir Seifer, l'arrêta Fujin, qui s'inquiétait encore pour Seifer.   
D'ailleurs, il était sorti juste après que Roy se soit mis à courir. Il avait l'air en colère, même s'il la contenait, notèrent les deux amis.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Juste que l'on s'inquiète pour moi à cause de cette histoire de fantôme. Je ne voulais pas aller avec Squall, mais ils ont considéré que je fais de cette histoire une affaire personnelle et que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de la BGU.  
-Miaou.  
-Virgule les approuve, nota Raijin.  
-Mais, merde, on a volé le corps de Xélana, son fantôme erre ici et il ne faudrait rien faire! S'emporta Seifer.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Il avait eu peur. Un peu plus et il aurait été surpris. Mais cela n'avait pas eu son importance, puisqu'ils l'avaient déjà oublié. Maintenant, toutes les pièces étaient en place. Il fallait maintenant attendre. De toute façon, son ennemi allait bien s'en rendre compte. C'était aussi bien qu'il se rende à Timber avant Esthar. Bientôt, oui bientôt, il serait vengé. Il les regarda s'éloigner du bureau. Désormais, le temps de la vengeance était compté.

_Chapitre 2: Le don de l'ange_

Edéa réfléchit de nouveau à cette histoire. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un pressentiment? Elle l'ignorait. Elle se demandait encore si elle avait bien fait de laisser cette histoire de côté le temps de la mission pour Timber. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Linoa et Seifer avaient vu le fantôme. Virgule également, mais il avait réagi d'une manière hostile face à elle. Ce détail l'intriguait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'était pas à sa place. D'ailleurs, elle avait pensé que Seifer la voyait car cela le concernait directement. Or, il semblait que les motifs du fantôme étaient plus personnels suite à la violation de sa tombe. A moins qu'il n'y eût réellement une menace sur tout le monde. Mais alors, d'autres personnes auraient pu la voir. Or, Quistis ou Zell ne l'avaient pas vu.  
Fallait-il vraiment prendre la menace au sérieux?   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Seifer s'éveilla de nouveau en sursaut. Il avait encore fait ce rêve. Pourquoi s'était-elle sacrifiée? Pour lui? Pour le monde entier? Elle se complexait tellement face à l'attitude des autres. Lui-même avait plus ou moins réussi à dépasser ce stade et il ne se sentait plus coupable de s'être fait envoûter. Non, maintenant, il se sentait coupable vis-à-vis d'autre chose. Il aurait pu la sauver s'il avait dit à temps à Selphie d'amener Xélana. Au lieu de tout ça, elle avait utilisé ses derniers pouvoirs pour sauver, lui en particulier puis le monde.  
C'est alors que Virgule sauta sur le lit pour se frotter à lui en signe d'affection. Il aurait pas dû prendre sa forme spirituelle, celui-là? Il devait constater que le chat apparaissait de plus en plus maintenant. De toute façon, il fallait qu'il se prépare. Bien sûr, il était encore en avance. Tant pis, il n'avait plus sommeil et il avait envie de bouger. Il s'habilla et se dirigea vers la serre de combat, déserte à cette heure. Il aimait se rendre à la serre le matin. Les monstres s'éveillaient eux aussi en même temps que leur instinct. C'était l'instant où l'on se guettait mutuellement, cherchant l'adversaire et l'allié.   
Seifer se mit sur ses gardes lorsqu'il entendit un bruit dans les fourrés derrière lui. Il prit un air blasé lorsqu'il vit Virgule surgir des fourrés pour se dresser devant lui. Ce chat. Il ne pouvait pas obéir un peu et le laisser seul lui aussi? Soudain, il vit le chat faire le gros dos devant lui. Il y avait un monstre dans son dos? Il se retourna au même moment où un coup de queue d'un Feng le projeta à terre. Bon sang, il avait complètement oublié qu'on avait introduit des Fengs dans la serre. C'est alors qu'il se rendit comte que sa gunblade était tombée deux mètres devant lui, juste aux pieds du Feng qui s'avançait. Et entre les deux, Virgule faisait toujours le gros dos, voulant protéger son maître. Mais le monstre ignora royalement l'animal qui était en train de se transformer en invocation pour se diriger vers l'homme désarmé qui se relevait.  
Seifer vit Virgule projeté dans les fourrés avant qu'il n'achève sa transformation. Il regarda avec une grimace le Feng marcher sur son arme. Il allait devoir faire appel à la magie alors que ce n'était pas là où il était le plus doué. Il lança un sortilège de Brasier X, son élément. Mais le Feng ne recula que quelques instants pour mieux bondir l'instant d'après sur sa proie avec souplesse. Seifer n'eut que le temps de s'envoyer un blindage, ne pouvant éviter le coup. Il se mit en position de protection, prêt à encaisser le choc. Un cri d'agonie se perdit parmi la végétation de la serre.  
Seifer regarda incrédule le corps disloqué du Feng et le monstre qui se tenait à côté de lui. Il eut du mal à se rassurer en considérant l'imposant Cronos en colère. Xélana, une déesse de la destruction. Et Virgule? Un animal de destruction aussi, quand il n'avait pas son aspect rassurant et facétieux. Il eut du mal à faire le lien entre le chat qui venait de sauter de joie dans ses bras et le monstre qui avait facilement achevé le monstre. Une G-force digne de Xélana.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Squall et ses compagnons étaient tous dans le parking. Ils n'attendaient plus que Seifer. Ils étaient tous heureux de repartir ensemble en mission. Cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas combattu ensemble. Seifer arriva avec dans les bras Virgule, qu'il serrait précieusement. Chacun nota ses yeux cernés prouvant qu'il avait encore une fois passé une mauvaise nuit. Au moins, la mission lui changerait les idées. Ils n'avaient plus à s'inquiéter de la réaction des Galbadiens, qui avaient vite oublié le chevalier en apprenant la mort d'Adel et de Deling. Pour eux, s'achevait avec leur mort une période de troubles qui avait été remplacé par la nouvelle dictature du frère du défunt président.  
Cid arriva pour donner les dernières explications:  
-Ce sont les résistants qui nous ont appelés. Les mouvements résistants de Timber se sont enfin unifiés face au nouvel ennemi. Cependant, ils leur manque des combattants pour une importante mission. Vous allez les aider le temps de cette mission. Je vous ai assignés à cette mission car vous connaissez bien l'endroit... pour la plupart, compléta-t-il à l'attention de Seifer. Leur base est au Timber Maniacs. Je crois d'ailleurs que vous connaissez leur chef. Il s'agit d'Hilda, une femme qui a du caractère mais qui est très compétente. Maintenant, allez-y.   
L'Hydre décolla. Seifer jeta un coup d'oeil à la BGU qui s'éloignait de sa vue. Seule au milieu de tous, elle errait sans repos.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Seifer dévisagea la femme du Timber Maniacs qui était aussi chef des résistants. Grande, forte, autoritaire, elle avait tout pour imposer. Cela lui rappelait l'époque d'avant Edéa, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Linoa. Depuis, soupira-t-il, les choses avaient bien changé. Il écoutait d'une oreille lointaine le compte-rendu du chef de la résistance.  
-Il nous faut absolument délivrer le résistant de Deling City. Il a été amené à Timber pour être exécuté publiquement. Or, il a été le seul à réunir tous les différents courants. Il est une figure emblématique. Il est détenu à la caserne où les Galbadiens ont la majorité de leur force.  
Chacun regarda le plan de la base que la femme leur avait fourni. Leur mission n'allait pas être aisée, vu les nombreux systèmes de surveillance. Linoa sourit en se rappelant la mission qui lui avait fait rencontrer Squall.  
-Bon, on a cinq uniformes, constata Squall. Deux d'entre nous resteront donc cachés à l'intérieur du camion en arrière-garde. Irvine et Selphie, vous vous en occuperez. Nous autres, on s'introduit dans la base. Quistis et Linoa, vous vous occuperez de neutraliser les systèmes de surveillance et d'identification. Zell, Seifer et moi, on va s'occuper de délivrer leur chef.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Seifer eut une étrange impression en s'éloignant du camion en uniforme. C'était absurde, mais, pourtant, en regardant Selphie et Irvine disparaître de sa vue, il avait l'impression qu'il laissait quelque chose derrière lui, quelque chose d'important. Oui, c'était vraiment ridicule, car ce n'était qu'un mission de routine et il avait déjà connu plus difficile. Par réflexe, il chercha Virgule du regard tandis qu'il fermait la marche. Le chat ne s'était apparemment pas matérialisé, et la facétieuse présence lui manquait. La voix de Squall interrompit ses pensées.  
-Bon, Linoa et Quistis, vous me neutralisez le système de surveillance et pas d'imprudence. C'est au second étage. Nous, on va chercher le prisonnier.  
-Dans dix minutes, on aura tout débranché, affirma Quistis en réglant sa montre.  
-On va pouvoir se défouler un peu.  
-Zell, calme-toi, lui rappela Linoa. On est des soldats galbadiens. Et les risques, c'est pareil pour vous trois.  
Squall et Seifer hochèrent de la tête et Zell fit la grimace. Puis, les trois garçons se dirigèrent calmement vers les sous-sols où étaient enfermés les prisonniers. Personne ne faisait attention à ces trois soldats si semblables aux autres. Seifer cherchait toujours Virgule du regard. Se pourrait-il que le chat obéissait enfin à ses ordres? Il en doutait. En plus, cet uniforme le mettait mal à l'aise, bien qu'il avait dépassé le stade de la culpabilité concernant sa période de chevalier d'Ultimécia. Il remarqua que Squall le surveillait régulièrement du coin de l'oeil. Il s'inquiétait, lui aussi, et à tort. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la mauvaise humeur de Seifer.  
-C'est la porte de la cellule. Maintenant, il faut attendre.  
-Attendre, j'ai horreur de ce mot, soupira Zell.   
Un déclic de la porte leur indiqua que les filles avaient réussi. Ils regardèrent le jeune homme contenant sa surprise. C'était bien le chef de la résistance de Deling City malgré son jeune âge. Tout s'était donc bien passé, pensa Seifer. Soudain, il eut un étrange malaise alors qu'il ressortait de la pièce.  
Du sang? D'où venait-il? Il coulait par terre, s'écoulait de deux corps indistincts étendus sur le sol froid. Le bruit métallique des pas des soldats, leur arme en main, résonnait. De la fumée s'en échappait encore. Ils s'approchèrent lentement, avec méfiance, de ces deux corps sans vie.  
Enfin, l'un d'entre eux osa le geste tant redouté. Il ôta les casques des deux morts. Le temps aurait pu s'arrêter. Son coeur aurait pu s'arrêter. Car il ne voyait plus que des cheveux couleur de nuit mêlés de sang et des cheveux couleurs d'or pour l'autre corps. Ils avaient des yeux encore ouverts figés à jamais, où se lisait l'incrédulité. Ces yeux, c'était donc bien...  
Squall se retourna lorsqu'il vit Seifer s'adosser au mur pour reprendre difficilement sa respiration.  
-Squall, il faut aller chercher Linoa et Quistis, fit-il d'une voix faible.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Linoa regarda les écrans de contrôle. Ces soldats étaient vraiment faciles à berner, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire. Il suffisait qu'on ressemble aux soldats de la relève et ils leur laissaient la pièce de contrôle de surveillance de la base.  
-Il faut trouver le système pour l'identification des cellules, lui rappela Quistis, toujours aussi efficace.  
-Oui, il nous reste deux minutes. Si ça se trouve, Squall est déjà en train d'attendre devant la porte.  
Elles cherchèrent quelques instants les dispositifs qu'on leur avait décrits. Enfin, Linoa les reconnut et les coupa. Mission réussie. Elles n'avaient plus qu'à retrouver les autres.  
-ALERTE. INTRUSION NON IDENTIFIEE EN SALLE DE SURVEILLANCE. SYSTEME DE PROTECTION ENCLENCHE.  
Elles se regardèrent à travers la visière de leur casque au même moment qu'une porte blindée s'ouvrait. Elles n'avaient pas fait attention à cette issue tout à l'heure. Un bruit de pas métallique se rapprochait. Elles avaient toujours leur uniforme. Quistis courut vers l'entrée par laquelle elles étaient arrivées, pour constater qu'elle était maintenant verrouillée. Elles étaient prises au piège. Elles regardèrent l'étrange crabe-robot qui s'avançait vers elles. Quistis et Linoa se mirent en garde. Elles étaient bien décidées à se battre jusqu'au bout.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Donc tu crois que...  
-On peut faire confiance à Seifer, trancha Squall. Zell, tu emmènes le résistant au camion et vous nous y attendez. Seifer et moi, on va trouver Linoa et Quistis et on les ramène. Maintenant, vas-y.  
Seifer regarda Zell s'éloigner. Au moins, Squall le croyait, alors que lui-même n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il avait vu. Pourtant, il valait mieux ne pas courir de risques.  
-Tu es sûr ce que tu as vu?  
-Oui, confirma Seifer d'un ton qui ne laissait pas la place au doute.  
Au moins, Squall n'aurait pas d'hésitation, pensa-t-il.  
Virgule apparaissant comme par magie ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Il se précipita à toute vitesse dans les couloirs. Seifer eut le réflexe de regarder Squall. Celui-ci acquiesça de la tête et ils suivirent tous les deux avec difficulté le chat dans le dédale des couloirs.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Linoa eut juste le temps de s'envoyer un reflect pour éviter la décharge de foudre que son adversaire lui avait envoyée. Au même instant, Quistis avait essayé d'envoyer un coup de fouet à l'androïde. Malheureusement, son arme n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet sur les métaux blindés. De plus, ce robot ressemblait à celui qui avait poursuivi Squall lors de son examen Seed. Elle se rappelait très bien qu'elle n'avait pu l'achever qu'avec l'immense mitrailleuse du bateau des Gardens.  
Linoa put riposter avec un sort de Foudre X alors que Quistis évitait un coup de ce qui ressemblait à l'une des pattes de l'ennemi. Bien sûr, Golgotha était la G-Froce de Squall et elles n'avaient pas Virgule, pensa Linoa ironiquement.  
Le robot n'avait pas vraiment de stratégie dans ses coups et il était donc difficile d'anticiper les attaques. Ainsi, Quistis et Linoa furent prises au dépourvu en recevant une décharge électrique alors que l'ennemi s'était mis en position d'attaque physique. La décharge les secoua et ce fut la providentielle intervention d'Angel qui permit à Linoa de se remettre debout rapidement. Elle pouvait maintenant lancer son limit canonisation au même moment où Quistis se soignait avec un soin Max. Cette fois, ce fut l'ennemi qui hésita sur la technique à choisir. Il devait faire face à deux attaques, mais il ne pouvait choisir quel adversaire frapper en premier.  
Quistis se concentra pour invoquer sa G-Force préférée, qui devait avoir de l'effet même sur un robot, pendant que Linoa lançait le premier sortilège qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Finalement, les impacts simultanées du tir de Bahamut et d'un sort d'Orbital eurent raison du monstre.  
Elles se rendirent leur sourire de satisfaction. Tout danger était écarté. Elles rangèrent leur arme. Soudain, Linoa désigna du doigt à Quistis le robot.  
-Derrière les écrans de contrôle, vite.  
Elles se cachèrent derrière un imposant écran de contrôle. Juste derrière elles, se trouvait la porte par laquelle elles étaient entrées. Mais Linoa et Quistis ne s'en inquiétaient pas pour l'instant. Le danger était ailleurs. Des étincelles s'échappaient du corps disloqué du robot. Elles se faisaient de plus en plus puissantes et finalement, l'androïde explosa. Le souffle de l'explosion fut violent. La dernière chose dont Linoa eut conscience à travers la visière de son casque fut la vision des vrais soldats prêts à tirer.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Il est passé où?  
Seifer regarda les deux couloirs se présentant devant lui. Bon sang, ils n'allaient jamais arriver à temps. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment d'impuissance face à une menace. Cela lui rappelait... Xélana? Non, pour l'instant, il ne fallait pas penser à elle.  
-Là, lui indiqua Squall.  
Seifer fut soulagé de voir que Virgule les avait attendus. Mais aussitôt qu'il vit les deux guerriers, il reprit sa course effrénée.  
Squall observa Seifer, essayant de deviner à quoi il pensait. Avait-il raison d'attacher de l'importance à la vision de Seifer? Linoa allait-elle vraiment mourir ainsi que Quistis? Pourtant, il était troublant que Virgule les emmène en direction de la salle de surveillance.  
Il y avait également l'agitation des soldats du secteur cherchant leur arme, se réunissant pour finalement aller dans la même direction que Virgule. Squall et Seifer arrivèrent en même temps que d'autres soldats devant la porte marquée comme la salle de contrôle. L'un d'entre eux s'adressa aux deux hommes en uniforme.  
-Quand la porte s'ouvrira, sortez vos mitraillettes et tirez.  
Les deux anciens ennemis se regardèrent. Il y avait quatre soldats. De toute façon, c'était à eux d'agir. Ils dégainèrent chacun leur gunblade en même temps qu'une explosion retentit. Squall donna un coup de gunblade au soldat qui lui tournait le dos et qui s'écroula aussitôt. Seifer en fit de même à un deuxième soldat. Un déclic parvint à ses oreilles, indiquant que la porte allait s'ouvrir. Alors, les deux soldats survivants, au lieu de tirer, se retournèrent pour engager un combat en leur défaveur. Seifer fixa étrangement cette porte qui s'ouvrait et le soldat qui allait tirer. Son arme n'était pas dirigée dans la bonne direction. C'était cette pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il n'eut que le temps de rouler sur le côté pour éviter la rafale de tirs dirigée sur lui. Le soldat ennemi enchaîna tout de suite par un coup de crosse pour atteindre ce faux soldat. Mais il fut pris par surprise par la souplesse de l'adversaire. Seifer se releva aussitôt pour asséner un coup de gunblade au soldat, qui s'effondra. Il regarda comme hypnotisé le sang qui coulait de la blessure du soldat à terre.  
-Seifer, aide-moi à les réveiller.  
-Quoi?  
Il se retourna et entra dans la pièce dévastée. Quistis et Linoa étaient là, inconscientes au milieu des débris. Seifer regarda la porte avec crainte. S'ils n'étaient pas intervenus, les soldats auraient tiré tout de suite et sa vision se serait réalisée. Un frottement contre sa jambe le ramena à la réalité. Virgule, bien sûr. Il lança un Vie Max sur Quistis. Elle reprit facilement connaissance en même temps que Squall serrait précieusement Linoa contre lui. Son ami se détourna d'eux, presque jaloux de cet instant. Finalement, il s'étonna lui-même lorsqu'il ordonna sèchement à Squall d'y aller.   
Les quatre s'éloignèrent de cette pièce dévastée. Virgule s'attarda sur les lieux, fasciné par cette endroit où Quistis et Linoa auraient pu mourir.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Ils ne t'ont pas dit pourquoi vous vous étiez séparés? Demanda Selphie à Zell.  
-Si, mais c'est...  
-Les voilà, leur indiqua le jeune chef de la résistance.   
Effectivement, les quatre apparurent en uniforme. Au passage, ils notèrent que les uniformes de Linoa et Quistis n'étaient plus en bon état. Selphie démarra le camion et chacun ôta son uniforme. Seifer nota du coin de l'oeil la surprise du résistant le reconnaissant. S'il entendait la moindre réflexion, chef de la résistance ou pas, il lui flanquerait son poing dans la figure.  
-Seifer, c'est vrai?  
Il regarda Linoa qui s'assit à côté de lui d'un air intrigué. Elle le dévisageait longuement. Finalement, elle tourna le visage vers Squall et hocha la tête.   
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça? S'impatienta Seifer.  
-C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais pas avec vous? Surenchérit Zell.   
Finalement, ce fut Linoa qui décida de parler après s'être concertée avec Squall en s'adressant directement à Seifer.  
-Tu dégages une aura magique. De plus, il semble que la vision que tu as eu était une prémonition. Or, seules des sorcières... ou des sorciers en sont capables.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Eh, Fujin, dans ce livre, on parle des fantômes.  
Fujin soupira une fois de plus mais décida tout de même de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'ouvrage. "Le fantôme de mon existence" par...   
-C'est un roman d'amour, ABRUTI. Et le mot fantôme est une m-é-t-a-p-h-o-r-e. Mais t'es trop con pour comprendre.   
Fujin se calma lorsque le comité de lecture de la bibliothèque jeta un coup d'oeil sévère vers la jeune femme. Elle soupira. Etre membre du conseil de discipline avait des avantages mais aussi des inconvénients, dont donner l'exemple. Or, depuis que l'on avait appris qu'ils cachaient de l'alcool à la cafétéria, on se méfiait d'eux.  
-Seifer Almasy est dans le coin?  
Raijin et Fujin regardèrent le nouvel arrivant. Ce n'était que le surveillant chargé de la distribution du courrier. Raijin lui prit des mains la lettre et la tendit à Fujin. Elle regarda la lettre. L'enveloppe portait le timbre des Gardens et l'adresse de Seifer était marquée de manière soignée. Par contre, l'expéditeur avait omis de mettre son adresse. Encore une lettre de menace de ces étudiants galbadiens. Elle ouvrit la lettre. Une feuille blanche? Avec seulement quatre lignes au milieu...  
"Il ressemble à un fantôme.  
Il recherche cet homme.  
Ange, il veut paraître.  
Démon, tel est cet être."  
Fujin regarda Raijin, qui avait lu par dessus son épaule. Il prit l'enveloppe.  
-Elle a été postée hier à Balamb. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Si cette lettre était adressée à Seifer, c'est qu'elle a un lien avec le fantôme.  
-Tu vois que tu n'es pas con quand tu veux. On va voir la gouvernante.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Il les regarda s'éloigner. Il avait eu raison de les surveiller. Ces deux-là étaient bien capables de le déranger. Dommage qu'il n'avait pu lire cette lettre. Mais il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour deviner que cette lettre avait un rapport avec lui. Il allait devoir continuer sa surveillance.  
Il était hors de question que ces deux abrutis lui mettent des bâtons dans les roues. Il était trop près du but. Il allait enfin tenir sa vengeance. Seifer payerait, ainsi que sa sorcière.

_Chapitre 3: Le repos des morts_

Edéa regarda cette étrange lettre.  
-Alors? attendirent Raijin et Fujin.  
-Cette lettre parle de notre fantôme, c'est sûr. "Il recherche cet homme". On veut sûrement désigner le destinataire de la lettre, c'est-à-dire Seifer. Visiblement, notre fantôme aurait des mauvaises intentions. Par contre, "Démon, tel est cet être" est moins précis. Cela reprend les mots "cet homme" et on peut l'interpréter de deux façons. "Démon, tel est Seifer" ou "Démon, telle est la nature du fantôme".  
-C'est pas une plaisanterie, constata Raijin.   
-Bien sûr que non, idiot. Mais je croyais qu'à part nous, personne n'était au courant de l'affaire.  
-Mes enfants, vous allez devoir le découvrir. Je continue à me renseigner sur les fantômes et je n'aurai pas le temps de m'en occuper. Cela doit être quelqu'un de la BGU. En tout cas, ne dites rien à Seifer ou aux autres pour l'instant. D'ailleurs, sourit-elle, l'Hydre va arriver d'un instant à l'autre.  
Oui, le bruit familier de l'Hydre en train d'atterrir leur parvint. Edéa s'amusa de l'empressement de Raijin et Fujin. Ils étaient très impatients de retrouver leur chef. Elle-même se dirigea vers le parking. Il était tout de même étrange que le fantôme ne s'était pas manifesté durant le temps de la mission. Soudain, elle s'immobilisa. Cette aura. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était celle de Xélana. Puissante et destructrice. Le fantôme... Elle accéléra le pas malgré elle. Elle était maintenant devant l'Hydre. Elle s'avança cette fois plus lentement, attendant que la silhouette transparente de la jeune fille apparaisse. Elle s'arrêta complètement lorsqu'elle découvrit de qui venait cette aura familière.  
-Seifer?  
-Je sais, si cela vous rassure, fit-il d'un ton exaspéré.  
-Bon, réunion sur la plate-forme, anticipa Squall.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Au moins, constata Edéa, cela explique pourquoi tu voyais le fantôme, toi aussi. Seuls les êtres doués de magie peuvent les voir.  
-Donc notre chef est un sorcier, comprit enfin Raijin.   
-Mais arrête d'interrompre, Ducon. Par contre, il les tient d'où ses pouvoirs?  
-Xélana, proposa Raijin.   
Le bruit de la plate-forme interrompit Fujin qui voulait tuer son ami. Celui qui s'était éclipsé silencieusement n'était que Seifer.  
-Il a besoin d'être seul, expliqua la gouvernante.  
-Xélana, pensa Squall. Mais alors, Seifer serait immortel, lui aussi?  
Au même moment, Shu arrivait, essoufflée.  
-Gouvernante, un appel prioritaire du président d'Esthar.  
-C'est bon, je prends.  
La silhouette de Laguna se dessina sur l'écran. Il se gratta la tête avant de commencer très sérieusement.  
-On a besoin des Seeds à Esthar. On est victime d'un virus informatique qui a détraqué nos androïdes ainsi que les métrotubes. On ne sait pas qui ni pourquoi on a fait cela.  
-De toute façon, constata Edéa, j'allais vous les envoyer.  
Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers ses enfants.  
-On prend Seifer pour Esthar, je suppose.  
-Tout à fait, Squall. Là-bas Geyser pourra nous en apprendre plus sur ses capacités, par la même occasion. Mais, pour l'instant, reposez-vous quelque heures.  
-Qui va annoncer la "bonne" nouvelle à Seifer? hasarda le placide cow-boy.  
-Raij, tu viens?  
Fujin posait la question plus par habitude, car le colosse lui avait déjà emboîté le pas. Ils trouvèrent leur chef dans sa chambre, naturellement en train de contempler le paysage, adossé à sa fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Ces derniers temps, il était trop absorbé dans son monde. Elle devina avec un pincement au coeur à quoi il pensait. Toujours à elle... Il voulait leur montrer qu'il avait accepté sa mort, qu'il l'avait enterrée. Pourtant, le fait était là, il pensait toujours à Xélana, d'autant plus qu'il savait maintenant qu'elle lui avait laissé plus que sa vie.  
-Seifer, tu penses à elle?  
Fujin voulut flanquer l'habituel coup de pied au colosse, mais il l'évita.  
-Au fait, Seifer, tu pars à Esthar dans deux heures. C'est la merde là-bas.  
Un coup de poing de Seifer sur son bureau fut sa seule réponse. Il les laissa et sortit, Virgule sur ses pas. Voulant être sûr qu'on ne le trouverait pas, il descendit au sous-sol. Par superstition ou par crainte des monstres, peu de gens osaient y descendre.  
On ne pouvait donc pas le laisser tranquille? Ils étaient tous après lui, à vouloir lui changer les idées, à ne plus penser à elle. Il exécuta des coups de gunblade dans l'air pour se calmer. Mais rien n'y fit. Il en avait marre, marre qu'on lui dicte sa conduite, qu'on s'inquiète pour lui et pas pour elle, marre de faire semblant de ne plus penser à elle. Attitude paradoxale. Il  
voulait pourtant ne plus penser à elle. Elle lui avait demandé de refaire sa vie, d'être heureux. En fait, il se montrait distant, presque énervant devant les autres, car il voulait prouver plus à lui-même qu'aux autres qu'il l'avait oubliée. Mais le fait était là. Elle lui manquait. Il voulait la revoir, l'entendre s'engueuler ou rire avec lui. Finalement, il s'écroula par terre, épuisé. Il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. C'étaient plus des larmes de colère face à ses propres faiblesses. Il sentit Virgule se frotter contre lui en ronronnant. Il regarda les yeux marrons du chat étonnamment compréhensif.  
-Tu me prends pour un faible. Après tout, c'est bien ce que je suis. Et maintenant, je découvre que je suis un sorcier. Tout ça grâce à Xélana. Remarque, je lui en veux pas. C'est tout le contraire, même. De toute façon, je ne me servirai pas de ses pouvoirs. Ils étaient à Xélana et doivent le rester. Elle a déjà donné sa vie pour moi, je ne veux pas autre chose d'elle. Dire que je parle à un chat, fit-il en se forçant à rire.  
Soudain, le chat se retourna et fit le gros dos à un ennemi invisible. Par réflexe, Seifer prit sa gunblade et se mit en garde, guettant le moindre mouvement. Mais il relâcha sa garde lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette familière. Oui, c'était elle, triste et compatissante à la fois.  
"Va à Esthar. La menace vient de là-bas. Cherche du côté de Geyser et des autres scientifiques."  
Sa voix lui parvenait très nettement. Malgré la douceur, le ton ne prêtait pas à discussion.  
-Attends Xélana, et ces pouvoirs que...  
-Ne t'en sers pas. Et ne parle de moi à personne. Il y a des traîtres autour de toi.  
Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir que l'apparition disparut. Xélana. Tout menait à Esthar d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il avait donc intérêt à accepter cette mission. Par contre, il reporta son regard sur Virgule. Visiblement, il ne reconnaissait pas la nouvelle forme de Xélana. De toute façon, il se calma aussitôt lorsque Seifer le prit dans ses bras et monta dans l'ascenseur. Ce dernier se jura qu'il ne se servirait pas de ces pouvoirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas.  
Il ne vit pas les deux silhouettes sortir de l'ombre.  
-Alors, Fujin, tu crois qu'il l'a revue?  
-Oui, et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle lui a dit. Dommage qu'on puisse pas la voir.  
-Mais pourquoi on s'est cachés?  
-Et la lettre, Ducon! En plus, t'as vu la réaction de Virgule face au fantôme? Maintenant, c'est à nous de découvrir qui se cache derrière tout ça. Et on dit rien à Seifer. Il croirait plus son fantôme que nous.  
-C'est donc nous qui allons jouer les anges gardiens.  
Il s'attendit à un coup de pied, mais c'est l'un des rares sourires qui répondit.  
-Tu as tout compris.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Il regarda les deux gêneurs remonter du sous-sol quelques instants après ce maudit chevalier. Ils allaient tout faire échouer. De plus, il restait le problème de cette lettre dont il ignorait le contenu. Et merde, leur plan allait rentrer dans sa phase finale. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'ignorer le moindre obstacle. Il prendrait plaisir à s'occuper des deux autres acolytes de la sorcière. D'ailleurs, ils pourraient le mettre sur la piste du dernier élément pour le plan.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Encore une fois, observa Quistis, il ne manque plus que Seifer et on peut décoller.  
-C'est quand même mieux d'avoir un sorcier dans l'équipe, s'exclama Selphie. Avec ses pouvoirs...  
-Ce ne sont pas "mes" pouvoirs et je ne m'en servirai pas, trancha Seifer qui arrivait, escorté de Raijin et Fujin.  
-Encore levé du pied gauche, constata Irvine.   
Seifer ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et s'attarda sur Virgule qui n'arrêtait pas de le suivre. Finalement, il le prit dans ses bras pour le tendre à Fujin et Raijin.  
-Prenez-le. J'ai pas envie qu'il serve de cobaye à Geyser. En plus, il pourrait me... gêner.  
Il ne se rappelait que trop bien l'attitude hostile du chat face à Xélana, qui se méprendrait sur leur attitude. Il valait mieux ne pas courir de risque.  
-Seif, on t'attend, appela Squall de l'Hydre.  
Raijin dut retenir des deux mains Virgule, qui s'agitait dans tous les sens pour suivre son maître. Finalement, il se calma lorsqu'il vit l'Hydre désormais hors de portée.  
-Il n'a pas pris Virgule, s'étonna la gouvernante qui arrivait.  
-Non, et il a pas vraiment dit pourquoi.  
-Oh, au moins, cela nous fera un lien avec le fantôme, s'il existe réellement. Quant à vous deux, continuez à vous occuper de cette lettre.  
Virgule mit du temps avant de suivre Raijin et Fujin. Il resta quelques instants sur l'aire de décollage de l'Hydre, les yeux perdus dans l'étendue du ciel. Il ne serait pas là pour veiller sur lui.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ses amis furent inquiets en voyant Selphie faire un piquet puis reprendre de l'altitude tout aussi brutalement en riant .  
Finalement, Esthar se profila à l'horizon. Cela fit drôle à Seifer de revoir cette cité qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir à bord du Lunatic Pandora. D'ailleurs, on voyait bien que la ville avait des problèmes. Des voitures volantes accidentées entravaient les routes. On entendait des détonations qui provenaient des combats entre les androïdes d'Esthar et les officiers. Alors que, d'habitude, les habitants d'Esthar prenaient plaisir à discuter dehors entre amis, maintenant, chacun se terrait chez soi. Les métrotubes ne fonctionnaient pas. Ils étaient immobilisés. Seifer réussit même à distinguer des gens paniqués, bloqués dans les tuyaux, hésitant à rester sur place ou à continuer à pied.  
-Et il va falloir remettre en ordre tout ce bazar! constata Zell, qui se sentait bien faible face à cette situation.  
-Oui, acheva Squall de ce ton sérieux qu'il savait prendre et ne laissant place à aucune discussion.  
L'Hydre atterrit à proximité du palais présidentiel, relativement calme vu le nombre de soldats qu'il y avait. Laguna préférait avoir confiance en un humain qu'en un robot, et les événements lui donnaient raison. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle présidentielle où les attendaient Laguna, Ward, Kyros et le professeur Geyser.  
-Za, zenfin, on ba pouboir faire quelque zose.  
Laguna ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en voyant son fils entrer dans le vif du sujet, demandant un rapport de la situation générale et faisant comme si de rien n'était face à son père. Il voulut y répondre, mais Kyros l'interrompit.  
-Ecoute, Laguna, avec toi, on va perdre du temps. Les androïdes d'Esthar sont hors contrôle depuis quatre heures maintenant. C'est un virus informatique, selon Geyser. Il a surtout altéré les androïdes et les métrotubes. Quant aux détecteurs occultes, ils sont en état de marche et ils ont découvert à l'instant la présence d'une sorcière inconnue dans les parages. Mais on ne capte plus et il est possible qu'eux aussi soient maintenant altérés.  
-Zi ze tenais ze birate inforbatique...  
-Concernant la présence d'une sorcière, ça doit s'expliquer à cause de l'aura de Seifer que les détecteurs ne connaissent pas, constata Linoa. C'est un sorcier.  
-QUOI! Un sorcier!  
Ils furent étonnés de la nouvelle. Même Geyser sous le coup avait réussi à parler normalement.  
Ce fut Squall qui expliqua pour tout le monde, tandis que Seifer avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Il aurait bien voulu aller dans la ville pour aider Squall, mais il devait mener sa propre enquête sur Xélana. Pourtant, cela ne l'enchantait guère de rester avec un fou de la science dans les parages. Il se rappelait encore son angoisse dans la mausolée d'Esthar lorsqu'il était venu chercher sa sorcière. Il l'avait crue morte. Idiot, une immortelle ne pouvait pas mourir. Une immortelle... Une mortelle...  
-Bon, conclut Squall, plus sérieux et distant que de coutume, il faut maintenant essayer de savoir qui est derrière tout ça. Mais on n'a aucune piste et dans ce contexte, ça va être difficile. On va d'abord aller sur le terrain. Seifer, tu viens avec nous, naturellement?  
Le sorcier regarda Geyser avec mépris. Celui-ci le dévisageait déjà avec intérêt. "Va à Esthar. La menace vient de là-bas. Cherche du côté de Geyser et des autres scientifiques."  
-Je préfère rester là.  
Surpris, chacun dévisagea Seifer. Lui, éviter une mission. Pourtant, d'habitude, il était toujours le premier à vouloir les aider. Linoa interrogea Squall du regard.  
-Pas de problème, Seifer, répondit simplement Squall, essayant de deviner si le fait d'être un sorcier le travaillait.  
Après tout, il n'avait pas voulu aller à Esthar pour que Geyser l'examine. De plus, avec ces derniers événements, qui pouvait dire ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'ex-chevalier promu sorcier?   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Squall, aidé de Selphie et de Linoa, avançait sans trop de difficultés dans les rues d'Esthar. Par contre, il eut juste le temps d'éviter le sort de Foudre qu'un androïde avait lancé. Ils ne faisaient pas le poids face aux trois Seeds. Cependant, les androïdes étaient nombreux et cela faisait la contrepartie. Ils durent accepter l'aide des militaires.  
-On se croirait dans un stage de police contre des terroristes, plaisanta Selphie.  
Soudain, les militaires furent surpris de voir le président se ramener au niveau du barrage qu'ils avaient improvisés. Tout de suite, il se dirigea vers son fils. Squall se surprit lui-même à s'inquiéter de voir son père au milieu des combats.   
-Mr. le président, vous ne devriez pas être ici.   
-Mais vous êtes fou de venir ici! Ce n'est pas votre place, s'emporta Squall devant l'imprudence de son père.   
Celui-ci sourit en voyant la réaction du chef des Seeds. Il s'inquiétait plus pour l'homme qu'il était que pour le président qu'il représentait.  
-Ça fait plaisir de voir mon fils s'inquiéter pour son vieux père.  
-Mais qu'est-ce vous foutez là? demanda le fils, ignorant les sous-entendus.  
-T'es trop sérieux, toi. Enfin, Geyser a du nouveau. Il n'a pas trouvé la source même du virus, mais l'installation qui le diffuse dans notre réseau. C'est son labo. Il faut aller là-haut. Par contre, vous allez vous amuser à ne pas emprunter les omni-trônes. Il va falloir grimper à travers les tuyaux. Il n'y pas d'escaliers.  
-Vous ferez jamais comme tout le monde, soupira Selphie. Pas d'escaliers. C'est pas sorcier pourtant d'avoir des escaliers. Même à la BGU, on en a.  
-Bon, on va au labo, conclut Squall. Et vous, vous restez ici, dit-il à l'intention de Laguna  
-Mais...  
-A votre place, je m'estimerais heureuse d'avoir échappé à sa colère, conclut Linoa dans un sourire. Il tient à vous plus qu'il ne veut le reconnaître.  
Les trois se dirigèrent en direction du labo en évitant les tirs des androïdes. Squall eut le temps de se retourner pour donner un coup de gunblade à un androïde qui l'avait pris par surprise. Finalement, ils réussirent à rentrer dans le laboratoire sans trop de difficultés.  
Selphie soupira de nouveau en voyant l'omni-trône immobilisé à terre. Ils durent donc se résoudre à s'envoyer un sortilège de lévitation pour atteindre le tuyau. Si tout refonctionnait normalement d'un coup, ils seraient en mauvaise posture. Finalement, ils se résolurent à marcher comme ils pouvaient dans le tube pour atteindre enfin aux étage. Tout était étrangement silencieux, trop silencieux.   
-Bon, on trouve le relai du virus et on se casse.  
-Laissez-moi faire, c'est ma spécialité, sourit Selphie en bidouillant les systèmes devant elle.  
Elle regarda les écrans de contrôles. C'était marrant, ce don qu'elle avait pour les machines. Elle n'y connaissait rien, mais elle y arrivait, même si elle ne savait pas comment.  
Linoa et Squall laissèrent faire leur amie, explorant les alentours. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce à côté. Aussitôt, la porte se referma derrière eux et une étrange voix métallique résonna.  
-Intrusion ennemie. Mode de défense activée.  
-Encore, soupira Linoa.  
Une machine apparut d'une autre pièce. Elle leur rappelait étrangement le tank robot qu'ils avaient dû battre à Horizon et dans lequel leurs amis s'étaient cachés. Linoa n'eut que le temps de rouler sur le côté pour éviter une sorte de laser sortant du robot. Squall en avait profité pour lancer un renzokuken sur la machine, mais la lame ricocha sur le métal blindé et il dut reculer en voyant le robot se tourner dangereusement vers lui. Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que l'auteur de la pagaille ne veuille pas que l'on débranche le virus. Il fut pris au dépourvu et le laser le propulsa sur l'une des parois de la pièce, vers Linoa. Il eut du mal à se relever, ayant mal dans tout son corps. Ce robot était blindé et ils n'en arriveraient pas à bout facilement. Linoa jeta un sort de soin max pour aider son petit ami. Mais l'adversaire allait riposter à tout instant. Après tout, c'était une machine et logiquement...  
-Squall, tu as Golgotha?  
-Oui, j'aurais dû y penser avant.  
Linoa en profita pour attirer l'attention du robot pendant que Squall se concentrait pour invoquer son oiseau divin du tonnerre. De nouveau, elle évita de justesse le laser du robot au moment précis où l'oiseau arriva. Le robot se retourna pour détecter la présence, mais ce fut trop tard et il reçut la décharge, qui le mit hors d'usage aussitôt. Maintenant, il fallait sortir de là. Linoa concentra suffisamment ses sortilèges de Brasier X pour pratiquer une ouverture dans la porte. Chacun s'inquiétait pour Selphie, qui était restée de l'autre côté. Ils furent soulagés de la voir continuer à trafiquer ses ordinateurs. Par contre, un homme étendu par terre confirmaient leur crainte.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est juste assommé avec un coup de nunchaku.  
Squall regarda ce visage qui ne lui était pas inconnu.  
-L'un des plus brillants assistants de Geyser. Ça doit être lui qui est à l'origine de tout ça. Et pour le virus?   
-Emprisonné, mais ne me demande pas comment. Par contre, il est toujours là. Ici, ce n'est qu'un relais et il faut vite trouver la source avant qu'il ne se répande de nouveau. Mais le résultat est là.  
-Tu n'as jamais pensé à te reconvertir dans l'électronique? Demanda Linoa à Selphie.  
-Alors, il est où mon fiston?  
-Il est là et il a rien. Il se débrouille encore mieux que toi, constata Kyros.  
Laguna et Kyros étaient arrivés. Visiblement, les omni-trônes marchaient de nouveau.  
-Mais, c'est Néal. C'est lui le coupable?  
-Néal? Mais il a toujours été un gentil garçon, constata Laguna, visiblement déçu de sa découverte. Et un futur génie en perspective...  
De toute façon, le problème n'était pas encore résolu, puisqu'il leur fallait trouver la source du virus, qui existait toujours. La menace était toujours là.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

La seule chose qui rassura Seifer concernant les intentions de Geyser était de savoir que son labo était pris au milieu du conflit. En attendant, il pourrait mener sa propre enquête. Il se rappelait très exactement les paroles de la jeune fille et écoutait d'une oreille discrète les lamentations du professeur.  
-Zel dommaje, Zel dommage... Bes instrubents zont dans bon labo.  
Le palais présidentiel avait l'avantage de regrouper tous les rapports sur les recherches du professeur en matière de nécromancienne. Il commencerait d'abord ses recherches par là tandis que les autres s'occuperaient de ce virus informatique. D'ailleurs, cette affaire de virus pouvait-elle être liée à Xélana?   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Bon, on commence par où, Fujin?  
-A ton avis, Ducon? Le seul indice est le cachet de la poste. Balamb, il y a deux jours à dix-sept heures. La personne ne peut être que de la BGU, vu le timbre des Gardens et la proximité du lieu où on a posté la lettre. On va donc chercher quelles personnes de la BGU sont allées à Balamb il y a deux jours. Puis on comparera les écritures. La gouvernante nous a laissé les registres de la BGU.  
-Tout ça! soupira Raijin. Et Virgule, il pourrait peut-être nous aider. On peut s'en servir comme un chien policier.  
Un coup de pied et un coup de griffe du "chien policier" lui montrèrent qu'on n'appréciait pas cette idée.  
-On va aller à la poste de Balamb. On connaît bien ceux de la BGU. Avec un peu de chance, ceux du coin auront repéré des étudiants par exemple.  
-C'est mince Fujin comme...  
-Je sais. Je sais. T'as mieux à proposer, idiot?  
Accompagnés de Virgule, ils se rendirent au parking, où ils empruntèrent une voiture pour Balamb. Là-bas, ils se séparèrent pour interroger les gens. Un étudiant? Ou une personne quelconque de la BGU? Il y avait deux jours, vers la poste?  
Au bout de deux heures, Fujin soupira. Elle avait une dizaine de descriptions, cinq noms sûrs. Mais elle se méfiait de ces témoignages. De toute façon, il allait falloir vérifier leur écriture avec celle de la lettre. Peut-être que Raij avait trouvé un indice plus fiable. Elle chercha son ami mais ne le trouva pas. Finalement, elle explosa lorsqu'elle le découvrit sur le quai en train de pêcher, Virgule observant attentivement les prises.  
-Mais Fujin, je...   
-Laisse tomber, on rentre.  
Elle se mit au volant et démarra. De toute façon, ils n'avaient aucun élément concret. Ils avaient roulé un bon de temps lorsque...  
-FUJIN, A DROITE.  
La jeune fille s'exécuta aussitôt en voyant le danger sur la route. La voiture hors du chemin était incontrôlable. Elle fit une brève course dans la végétation avoisinante pour finalement percuter violemment un arbre. Fujin sentit la dure étreinte de la ceinture de sécurité qui la retenait. Elle revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle entendit son ami râler.   
-Putain de T-rex. Pouvait pas traverser ailleurs.  
Ils sortirent de la voiture, encore secoués. Visiblement, ils n'avaient rien et le T-rex était parti sans faire attention à eux. Ils se rassurèrent complètement lorsque Virgule bondit sur le dos du colosse. Plus de peur que de mal. Mais ils finirent le chemin à pied en s'entre-tuant sur la responsabilité de chacun dans l'accident. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la BGU. Mais ce n'était pas encore fini.  
De loin, ils distinguèrent de la fumée. Ils coururent vers l'entrée pour interroger le premier venu.   
-Eh, Roy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Eh, Roy!  
Le dénommé les fixait étrangement, étonné.  
-Putain, Roy, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? S'énerva Fujin devant le silence de celui-ci.  
-...Il y a eu une violente explosion... Au parking.  
Là-bas, les Kramers étaient sur les lieux. Raijin et Fujin arrivèrent juste au moment du rapport de la section de déminage.  
-C'était une bombe programmée. La mise à feu devait être activée par l'entrée d'un véhicule. Pas de chance pour Mr Passemard. C'était lui.  
Fujin ramena Raijin dans un coin. C'était une coïncidence ou...   
-Raij, le T-rex, s'il nous était pas rentré dedans...  
-C'était pour nous.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Seifer surveilla Geyser de loin pendant que les autres essayaient de résoudre le conflit. Il s'agitait dans tous les sens, se lamentant sur son précieux laboratoire. C'en était presque grotesque. Soudain, Seifer sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna brusquement, dégainant sa gunblade.  
-...  
-Ward, désolé mais j'ai les nerfs à cran en ce moment.  
-...  
-Quoi! Une lettre de revendication!  
Seifer prit la lettre que le conseiller présidentiel lui tendait. C'était une lettre écrite par ordinateur. Pas d'adresse, ni de destinataire.  
"Le système informatique d'Esthar est un corps bien fragile. Privé de son âme, nombreuses sont les victimes. Le départ de ces âmes meurtries ne s'arrêtera que lorsqu'on nous rendra celle de notre étoile.  
Les serviteurs de l'étoile"   
Seifer rendit la lettre énigmatique à Ward tout en s'assurant d'avoir bien mémorisé le texte. Bon sang, il devait réfléchir calmement. Le fantôme était apparu pour les prévenir d'un danger et on avait violé sa tombe. Ensuite, il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier et Xélana était réapparue pour le mettre sur la piste d'Esthar. Enfin, cette énigmatique lettre de revendication parlant d'âme. Or, un fantôme était la manifestation d'une âme. Il regarda la ville d'Esthar qui commençait à se remettre en ordre. L'étoile. Pourquoi assimilait-il ce mot à Xélana? Quelle étrange fille elle était. Son regard se perdait souvent dans le vide. Xélana, pourquoi était-elle morte? Elle aurait pu avoir une deuxième chance, si lui n'avait pas...  
Et ses pouvoirs? Pourquoi lui avait-elle transféré ses pouvoirs? Il n'en voulait pas. Il n'en avait jamais voulu. De toute façon, la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire pour elle était de retrouver son corps pour qu'elle repose en paix... La dernière chose... Ensuite, elle disparaîtrait... Pour toujours.

_Chapitre 4: L'étoile noire_

-Fiston, un appel de Geyser.  
Squall lança un regard furieux à Laguna et lui prit le visiophone des mains.  
-Zallo, zallo. Z'ai rébéré zeur zignal zinformatique. Ze bous télécharge le blan.  
-Mais c'est le plan des égouts, constata Laguna, qui regardait par l'épaule de son fils.  
-On y va, conclut Squall.  
-Génial, on va à la chasse au pirate informatique, s'excita Selphie.  
-Mais c'était pas l'assistant de Geyser?  
Selphie soupira devant la lenteur d'esprit de son petit ami et lui expliqua que ce n'était qu'un relais, un simple relais.  
Squall regarda Linoa du coin de l'oeil. Elle n'avait plus dit un mot depuis leur combat ensemble.  
-Toi, tu as la tête des mauvais jours, constata Squall.  
-Tu crois que tout cela a un rapport avec Xélana?  
Il réfléchit avant de répondre. Il n'avait pas vu le fantôme. Mais il était vrai que tous ces événements ne pouvaient être des coïncidences et ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'en occuper. En rentrant au palais, il demanderait l'avis de Seifer. Pour l'instant, ils avaient autre chose à faire.  
-Ecoute, Linoa. Il est vrai que beaucoup d'événements se sont passés et ne peuvent être le fruit du hasard. On finit cette mission et on s'occupera sérieusement de cette histoire de fantôme. Mais pour l'heure, on doit se concentrer sur notre nouvelle mission.  
-Squall, Laguna appelle son fiston chéri pour discuter du plan.  
Squall décocha à Zell son habituel regard glacial. Ils mirent peu de temps à décider comment opérer. Squall, Quistis et Selphie s'infiltreraient par le côté Sud et les autres par le côté Nord. Si tous allait bien, on enverrait les soldats esthariens pour finir le ménage.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Bon sang, ils pouvaient pas envoyer leur signal ailleurs que depuis les égouts?   
-Zell, arrête de te plaindre, on y est presque.  
Soudain, Irvine, qui fermait la marche, s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose sur son épaule. Machinalement, il la poussa sans la regarder et reprit sa marche. Puis, de nouveau, il la sentit sur son épaule. Il recula d'un bond et tira lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était une gigantesque tentacule.   
Quelque chose s'agitait dans les eaux sombres. Les trois amis se mirent en garde. Ils ne pouvaient distinguer à la lueur de leur lampe frontale que deux tentacules qui sortaient de l'eau. Irvine tira de nouveau, aidé par Linoa et de son rotator. Mais ils ne purent dire si les impacts avaient eu de l'effet. Les trois jeunes gens marquèrent un mouvement de recul lorsqu'une gigantesque méduse sortit des eaux. Elle envoya l'une de ses tentacules sur Zell et emprisonna son pied. Il avait beau se débattre, l'ennemi ne voulait pas lâcher prise.  
-Et merde, ça n'arrive qu'à moi ces conneries.  
Il réussit à donner une série de coup de poing et la tentacule battit en retraite.  
Linoa hésita sur la technique à adopter. Elle pouvait soutenir Irvine qui essayait de tirer sur la tête de la méduse, mais la pénombre des égouts n'arrangeait rien. Mais Zell était de nouveau assailli par l'ennemi qui l'avait pris pour cible. Elle se décida à envoyer un simple remède sur Zell, qui avait reçu une attaque de poison.  
Il fallait réagir, et vite. Bientôt, ils seraient submergés par le nombre de tentacules. Irvine ne pouvait pas toutes les contenir et Zell au corps à corps n'était pas d'une grande efficacité. De plus, elle ne voyait pas quelle G-Force invoquer dans un si petit espace. Enfin, elle se décida pour le petit Taurus, qui fit écrouler le plafond des égouts au-dessus de la méduse.   
Zell et Irvine suivirent tout de suite Linoa lorsqu'ils virent la galerie s'écrouler sur l'ennemi. Ils reçurent de la poussière mêlée de gouttes d'eau. Enfin, ils purent voir l'une des tentacules qui émergeait des décombres immobile.  
-Linoa? C'est Squall. On est arrivés. On n'attend que vous, fit la voix dans le talkie.  
C'étaient eux qui étaient tombés sur le chien de garde. Ils continuèrent à avancer pour arriver à une grande crypte. Linoa jeta un coup d'oeil sur les nombreux corps étendus par terre. C'étaient des êtres normaux, si ce n'était un étrange côté mystique. Du matériel électronique côtoyait des signes cabalistiques. Cela lui fit penser à un lieu de culte. Linoa s'attarda sur une carte des étoiles. Elle s'approcha par curiosité d'un autel dans un coin que personne n'avait pas remarqué. Soudain, elle s'immobilisa. Derrière ce voile mortuaire. Des cheveux blonds coiffés en tresse, cette chemise qu'Ellone lui avait donnée. Elle souleva avec crainte et douceur le faible voile. Ce visage doux et triste. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Xélana était là, reposant en paix, le corps parfaitement intact, inaltéré par le temps, les bras croisés. Si les miracles existaient, pourquoi ne lui avait-on pas rendu sa vie, plutôt que de préserver son corps des dégradations dûes à la mort? Elle frémit en ne sentant pas le coeur battre sous sa main. A quoi s'était-elle attendue? Elle sentit une main consolatrice se poser sur son épaule. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour deviner la présence de Squall.  
-Linoa, Squall, il y en a un de vivant.  
Squall s'approcha de l'homme que deux soldats esthariens maîtrisaient. Vêtu d'une étrange toge noire, le visage était âgé, fatigué mais hostile.  
-Peux-tu expliquer ça? Demanda Squall de sa voix la plus glaciale tandis qu'il désignait le corps sur lequel Linoa remettait le voile.  
A la stupéfaction de tous, l'homme rit. Un rire de fou, d'halluciné.  
-A votre avis, pourquoi mes frères qui se sont donné la mort ont décidé que moi, je devais vivre?  
Chacun eut un regard de pitié face à tous les corps des terroristes. Suicide collectif juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Donner sa vie pour une quelconque chimère. Mourir heureux, en somme, puisque mourir pour ce en quoi l'on croit. Mais mourir tout de même.  
-Réponds, ordonna Squall d'une voix posée mais sévère.  
-Après tout, mes frères vont rire, d'où ils sont. Ce corps n'était qu'une fausse piste. Nous pensions que notre étoile avait survécu en lui. Nous voulions d'ailleurs le brûler pour échapper à sa malédiction. Un corps qui ne se décompose pas ne peut qu'apporter sa malédiction.  
Irvine dut retenir Zell, qui était prêt à frapper. Chacun notait que Squall gardait sa main au-dessus de sa gunblade, se retenant de la saisir. Linoa restait à contempler ce corps épargné.  
-Et pourquoi avoir répandu un virus informatique?  
Le sourire de l'homme se fit encore plus moqueur, plus méprisant.  
-Pour nous rendre notre étoile. Geyser n'est pas prêt à la lâcher. Mais elle nous a trouvé une aide que l'on n'attendait pas. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire.  
Chacun se protégea les yeux de ses mains à cause de la lumière aveuglante qui venait de nulle part. Lorsqu'ils purent distinguer quelque chose, ils virent que le prisonnier avait disparu, tel un illusionniste. Illusion. Alors, tout n'était qu'illusion dans cette histoire?  
-On remonte à la surface, trancha Laguna, qui était là. Geyser a des explications à nous donner. S'il s'est encore amusé à jouer au sorcier, il va avoir affaire à moi.  
Squall dévisagea son père. Il y avait une telle colère dans sa voix. Que craignait-il donc?  
Il regarda une dernière fois le corps que l'on allait remonter à la surface.  
-Nous veillerons sur Seifer.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cette fois, il était certain que Geyser cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il était sur la bonne piste. Il suivit discrètement le professeur dans le dédale des couloirs de la demeure présidentielle. Mais il le perdit de vue. Bon sang, il n'avait aucun indice. Il tournait en rond.  
Soudain, une lueur venant du fond du couloir l'aveugla. Il se protégea les yeux de ses mains. Elle disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Il mit un certain temps avant de réagir et de distinguer à nouveau. Enfin, il aperçut au milieu du couloir une silhouette. Il s'approcha tout en gardant la main sur sa gunblade. Il s'agenouilla devant la forme. Il y avait du sang sur le visage ridé. Un homme enveloppé dans une étrange toge noire le fixait, sans surprise, comme s'il s'était attendu à cette rencontre. Seifer essuya le sang sur le visage, mais la voix faible l'en empêcha.   
-Ecoute... Chevalier... L'étoile... C'est Geyser le responsable...  
Seifer suspendit aussitôt son geste d'essuyer le sang. Comment l'avait-il appelé? Trois mots se marquèrent ton esprit. Chevalier... étoile... Geyser. Xélana. Elle lui avait dit, pour Geyser.  
-La mausolée... Son âme... Faites vite...Qu'on ne meure pas pour... rien.  
L'homme expira sur ce mot. Rien. Seifer ferma les yeux de l'homme. Puis, il se releva. Bon sang, tout allait si vite dans cette histoire, trop vite. Visiblement, cette homme devait parler de Xélana. Le fait qu'il l'avait appelé Chevalier prouvait que ce mort savait à qui il parlait. Il regarda de nouveau le cadavre. D'où venait-il? Avait-il un rapport avec les terroristes? Alors l'étoile, c'était bien Xélana . Il se rappelait exactement les termes de la lettre.  
"Le système informatique d'Esthar est un corps bien fragile. Privé de son âme, nombreuses sont les victimes. Le départ de ces âmes meurtries ne s'arrêtera que lorsqu'on nous rendra celle de notre étoile.  
Les serviteurs de l'étoile"  
Il devait donc faire partie des terroristes. L'un des serviteurs. Les victimes ne s'arrêteraient que lorsque l'âme de l'étoile leur serait rendue. Et l'âme de Xélana était au mausolée. Après tout, c'était possible. Il se rappelait avec dégoût comment il avait sorti Xélana du mausolée. Geyser avait tout eu le temps de faire des expériences. Il serra les points de colère puis regarda avec pitié la forme sans vie au milieu du couloir. Cet homme était un terroriste, mais il avait pris des victimes pour qu'une âme puisse reposer en paix. Après tout, lui et cet homme avaient le même objectif: qu'elle repose en paix.   
Il avait dit de faire vite. Devait-il attendre les autres? Squall, Linoa. Peut-être pas. On lui dirait que cela n'avait pas de sens. Un terroriste agissant pour le simple motif d'une âme. Ses sources n'étaient pas fondées. Tant pis. Il devait ça à Xélana. Elle avait tant fait pour lui. Tout fait... Pour lui. Une vie pour une vie.  
Seifer partit donc en courant pour se diriger vers l'Hydre à l'extérieur. Il ne savait pas comment ça marchait, mais tant pis. Il devait faire vite. L'âme de Xélana était en jeu. Xélana. Non, il ne devait pas penser à elle. Il ne devait pas... Se culpabiliser. Non, il ne se sentait pas coupable. Xélana le lui avait dit. Ne pas se culpabiliser. Refaire sa vie. Sauver l'âme de Xélana. Ne penser qu'à ça avant d'être pris par les hésitations qui le caractérisaient trop ces derniers temps.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Fujin, c'était nous les victimes?  
-Ferme-la.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle. Personne dans le hall. Mais pourtant, cette explosion juste au moment où ils étaient sortis. Juste au moment où ils allaient revenir... Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication.   
-Ecoute, Raij, cela ne veut dire qu'une seule chose. Quelqu'un ne veut pas qu'on découvre la vérité. Et ce quelqu'un doit nous surveiller. Il savait les moments où on était partis. Les moments où on allait revenir. C'est la seule explication. Quelqu'un est au courant pour la lettre qui doit être fondée.  
Fujin regarda de nouveau derrière elle pour voir si personne ne les écoutait. Bon sang, si cela continuait, elle allait devenir parano. Et pourquoi l'auteur de la lettre n'avait-il pas écrit son nom sur l'enveloppe? Ils auraient tout découvert, même s'il y avait un cadavre en plus. Bon sang, à qui pouvaient-ils faire confiance?  
-Je sais, cria Raijin.  
Fujin demanda sans grande motivation qu'elle était son idée. Après tout, les miracles, elle y croyait pas trop.  
-La salle de surveillance dans le bureau du proviseur. S'il y a quelqu'un qui nous suit, on le saura tout de suite. Il suffit de visualiser les enregistrements où on est dessus. Avec un peu de chance, on arrivera à le dénicher.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à cet animal? C'était si simple. La solution était sous leur yeux depuis le début. Dommage que Raijin et Fujin n'étaient pas morts. De toute façon, maintenant, il fallait les prendre de vitesse. Tous les éléments allaient se réunir d'un instant à l'autre. Il tenait sa vengeance, il allait être vengé. Une larme coula de ce visage déformé par la colère. Tout ça par la faute de cette sale sorcière et de son chevalier. Il se souviendrait toujours. Une porte que l'on ouvre bêtement. Le bruit d'une corde tendue au-dessus du bureau. Un corps inerte, sans vie. Ce visage ami, ce visage, des moments toujours partagés ensemble, les bons ou les mauvais. Les bons ou les mauvais? Son premier geste avait été de dénouer le noeuds autour du cou et de déposer le corps sur le lit, le silence seulement brisé par des larmes. Après tout, il n'y avait rien à dire. Puis, une jambe, la deuxième, se mettre debout sur le bureau, la corde en face de soi. Se saisir de la corde. "A mon ami". Cette lettre posthume l'avait sauvé de l'envie de rejoindre son ami. Il l'avait lue. A la fin, une seule pensée. La vengeance. Xélana paierait, le chevalier avec, quitte à vendre son âme au diable.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Ah, Fujin, Raijin, vous avez besoin de quelque chose?  
-Mr Kramer, nous pourrions avoir accès à votre salle de surveillance? C'est important, urgent et sans discussion.  
Cid réfléchit devant le ton qu'avait pris Fujin. Avec ces deux-là, il ne s'étonnait plus de rien. De toute façon, Edéa lui avait demandé de leur donner accès aux documents de la fac. Il fut invité à sortir, légèrement poussé par Raijin. Enfin, Fujin claqua la porte et alla s'installer devant le bureau. Logiquement, tout était sur l'ordinateur encore allumé. Ils passèrent une bonne heure à passer en revue les enregistrements les concernant. Au passage, Fujin avait flanqué un bon coup de pied à Raijin quand elle avait découvert qu'il n'avait pas retiré les bouteilles d'alcool à la cafétéria.   
-Arrête-toi.  
Fujin s'exécuta aussitôt. Elle regarda l'écran. Le sous-sol de Norg. Virgule s'y promenait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là? Encore à manger ce qu'il avait chipé à la cafétéria, sûrement. Soudain, ils virent une silhouette jeter un sort sur le chat et s'en emparer. Il disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu de l'écran. Les deux empoignèrent leur arme et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Le sous-sol. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il était lent cet ascenseur. Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent. Ils ne virent qu'une seule chose à quelque mètres de l'ascenseur. Un sachet de Bretzel à moitié grignoté. Raijin regarda son amie balancer un coup de pied dans le sachet.  
-Ils ont enlevé Virgule.   
-Fujin, on devrait remonter chez Cid repasser l'enregistrement. On saura qui c'est.  
Au second étage, Fujin se remit devant l'écran. Virgule. Si Seifer apprenait ça. C'était à eux qu'il l'avait confié. Ils avaient trahi la confiance de leur ami et chef.  
-C'est ça, Fuj...  
-Je sais, abruti.  
Raijin ne dit rien. Il était habitué. Lorsque Fujin était en colère, elle relâchait ses nerfs sur lui et mieux valait ne pas contredire son amie. Elle fit différents zooms de l'image, changeant la luminosité et d'autres détails. Enfin, elle eut l'image nette. Non, c'était...  
-Roy? Mais que ferait-il de Virgule?  
Pour être sûre, Fujin compara leur déplacements à ceux de Roy, c'était toujours, les même avec un temps de décalage. Il était vraiment discret, faisant attention aux autres élèves, attendant suffisamment de temps mais pas trop pour les suivre. Visiblement, il avait profité du fait qu'il croyait Cid absent de son poste pour enlever Virgule sous l'oeil de l'une des caméras.  
-Sa chambre.  
Cette fois, direction la chambre de Roy. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de cet étudiant? C'est vrai qu'il était du genre à sortir des vannes vaseuses et à se moquer de tout le monde. Mais tout le monde reconnaissait ses compétences au combat et il n'était pas du genre à faire des conneries comme faire exploser le parking.  
La chambre vide, naturellement. A part, son colocataire, un certain Angie, qui se fit très inquiet devant les deux amis arrivant dans la chambre armes en mains.   
-Non, j'y suis pour rien. Pour la lettre,...  
Tout de suite, Raijin empoigna le jeune étudiant par le col de son uniforme pour le plaquer contre le mur.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Roy? Demanda Fujin d'une voix autoritaire, insensible à l'affolement du jeune étudiant suspendu.  
-Je vais tout vous dire, mais reposez-moi.  
Raijin interrogea Fujin du regard. Celle-ci acquiesça et il le relâcha brutalement. Angie aussitôt alla fermer la porte de la chambre double, prenant au passage le temps de regarder longuement le couloir des dortoirs.   
-Alors? S'impatienta Fujin  
Celui-ci les mena dans la chambre de Roy. Il ouvrit l'armoire. Fujin lâcha son arme et Raijin fixa les deux portes de l'armoire, tapissées de photos. Sur l'une d'elles, des photos représentaient Roy avec un autre garçon. Des photos prises entre copains au coin d'une blague. Sur l'autre, Seifer et Xélana, des coupures de journaux sur elle, jusqu'à une photo de sa tombe.  
Ils interrogèrent Angie du regard.  
-Roy a complètement changé depuis un mois. Cela coïncide avec le suicide de son ami Bob. Depuis, il s'est renfermé sur lui-même. Il parle même tout seul, s'adressant à son ami, disant qu'il se vengera de Seifer et de cette fille Xélana. Ce serait à cause d'eux que Bob s'est suicidé, mais j'ignore les détails.  
-Et l'histoire du fantôme?   
-C'est bien de moi, la lettre. Je m'inquiétais. J'avais vraiment peur que Roy fasse des conneries. Je l'ai entendu parler tout seul. Il a passé un pacte avec des sortes de terroristes d'Esthar qui accompliraient sa vengeance. D'ailleurs, je sais pas comment, mais il arrivait à créer des illusions que ses G-forces et lui pouvaient voir.  
Fujin crut qu'elle allait arrêter de respirer. Qui disait illusion disait...  
-Le fantôme de Xélana.  
-Une illusion créée par Roy. Elle est bien morte.  
-Et son corps?   
Cette fois, ce fut le jeune étudiant qui écarquilla les yeux.  
-Le corps... Mais dans sa tombe, non?  
-Et Virgule?   
-Quoi?  
-Cronos, s'impatienta Raijin. Roy l'a enlevé.   
-J'en sais rien, fit-il, affolé devant les deux regards sévères. Je vous ai tout dit. A moins que la tombe de Bob au cimetière de Balamb... Il s'y rendait souvent. Après tout, il serait bien capable de le sacrifier.  
-Bon, tu vas dire tout ce que tu sais à la gouvernante et au proviseur. Qu'ils contactent Seifer ou Squall.  
Une partie du mystère était éclaircie. Et ils avaient une piste pour retrouver Virgule. Le concierge courut après la voiture que deux membres du conseil de discipline venaient d'emprunter sans remplir les formulaires. Ah, ces jeunes! De jeunes voyous qui ne respectaient rien.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Ward, où est Geyser?  
-...  
-Dans mon bureau, fiston.  
Pour une fois, Squall ne décocha par son regard glacial, trop inquiet par la tournure des événements. Si Geyser avait quelque chose à voir avec tout ça, ce n'était pas bon. Il regarda Linoa courir derrière lui en direction du bureau de Laguna. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien comment ce gnome avait voulu étudier Linoa, qui était alors dans le coma.  
-Geyser, j'exige des explications.  
Le professeur sursauta quand les portes du bureau présidentiel claquèrent. Il se cacha derrière le bureau tandis que Laguna le saisissait pas sa fraise. Squall aurait ri de la scène si les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes.  
-Ze bois que zous êtes au zourant.  
-Vous pouvez pas parler comme tout le monde, s'impatienta Squall, qui ne voyait pas la fin des explications.   
Geyser dévisagea longuement le père et le fils qui le regardaient. Au passage, Linoa remarqua  
que Squall tenait de son père pour lancer ses regards furieux.  
-C'est bon, je vais tout vous dire. Lorsque l'on a amené Ultimécia à...  
-Xélana, rectifièrent Squall et Linoa en même temps.  
-Si vous voulez, ça change pas grand chose. Lorsque Xélana m'a été amenée au mausolée pour y être jugée, j'en ai profité pour faire sur elle quelques expériences... Mais sans gravité, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. C'est là que je l'ai découverte. Au début, je croyais que ce n'était qu'une G-Force. Mais c'est bien plus que ça. J'ai réussi à l'enfermer dans un tube au mausolée avant que Seifer ne vienne chercher la fille. En fait, c'est une forme de vie intelligente qui a la forme d'une ombre. Je pense qu'elle a perdu son influence sur Xélana lors de la fin de la compression temporelle. Mais elle est toujours active, d'une certaine manière.   
-Faites au plus court.  
-Bais z'abrège. En fait, je m'attendais à ce que ces terroristes prennent d'assaut le mausolée. Ils m'avaient déjà envoyé des lettres de menaces. Ils appellent cette forme de vie "l'étoile", ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Mais dans l'intérêt de la science, j'ai voulu la garder. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils imaginent un tel virus informatique. Je les prenais pour des ignares.  
-Squall, viens vite.  
Zell arrivait essoufflé. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait encore? C'était au bout de journées pareilles que l'on perdait sa réputation de sang-froid. Il se dirigea vers l'un des couloirs. Là, il comprit tout de suite en voyant le cadavre que les soldats esthariens emmenaient. Les terroristes étaient donc tous morts. Il regarda le cadavre. Pendant qu'il riait de ses révélations, il n'avait pas montré sa blessure. Au contraire, le mystique devait s'amuser de plus belle de leur avoir joué un tel tour.  
-Squall, Squall! On a volé l'Hydre!  
Selphie arrivait aussi, épuisée.  
-Quoi, mais...  
-Et un appel de la gouvernante dans le bureau de ton père, termina celle-ci.  
Garder son calme. Réfléchir. Sang-froid.   
-Gouvernante, qu'y-a-t-il?  
-Nous avons du nouveau. Raijin et Fujin ont découvert que les apparitions de Xélana n'étaient que des illusions créées par un élève qui devait avoir un rapport avec des terroristes d'Esthar. De plus, il a enlevé Virgule. Seifer est dans les parages? Je m'inquiète pour lui.  
Squall dévisagea la gouvernante. Elle avait dû tout comprendre dès le début que le fantôme n'était qu'une illusion. Mais alors, Seifer était parti. Le terroriste ici. Non, tout de même pas...  
-Squall, surveille Seifer. J'ai peur qu'il ne tombe dans un piège.  
-J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit déjà fait.  
Il raccrocha aussitôt. Bon sang, Seifer, il n'avait pas compris la leçon de l'envoûtement pour foncer tête baissée. Si, rectifia-t-il, il l'avait compris, mais pas quand il s'agissait de Xélana. Les remords étaient plus forts que tout. Seifer devait être au mausolée. Seifer. Il comprenait. Lui-même n'avait plus le même jugement objectif lorsqu'il s'agissait de Linoa. Linoa. Comment aurait-il réagi s'il l'avait vue mourir?   
-Squall, on a des gros problèmes.  
Il regarda Linoa et soupira de plus belle. Seifer. Il allait lui faire comprendre qui était le chef.  
-Que se passe-t-il?  
-Cette ombre. Je pense que c'est ça qui... a créé Ultimécia. A mon avis, elle cherche à posséder quelqu'un. D'après Xélana, cette ombre était très prudente et très calculatrice. Et elle faisait tout pour augmenter ses pouvoirs. Un sorcier est...  
-Seifer est en train de se faire manipuler par cette histoire de fantôme et c'est lui qu'on veut. On prend l'Hydre de Laguna et on va au mausolée. On prend Geyser aussi. En espérant qu'il soit pas trop tard.   
-Zah, Zquall, ze voulais vous debander. Ze corps de Xélana zà la morgue, ze peux l'étudier? Zil est bossible que...  
-Vous la touchez et c'est moi qui m'occuperai de vous, menaça-t-il. Maintenant, vous allez nous conduire jusqu'à votre ombre, en espérant pour vous qu'il n'est pas trop tard.  
Squall attarda son regard sur le corps que l'on emmenait à la morgue, à côté de celui qui avait voulu brûler ce corps. Xélana. Par quel miracle son corps était-il encore intact? Il comprenait la pensée de Linoa. Si un miracle comme préserver un corps des dégradations était possible, pourquoi pas une forme de réincarnation? Geyser cherchait à découvrir les secrets de la science pour un monde meilleur. Mais justement, il n'y avait rien à expliquer. On ne devait pas avoir le droit de tenter d'expliquer les miracles.  
Dehors, la nuit allait bientôt tomber sur Esthar. On pansait ses blessures. Mais la menace était bien là. L'ombre se mêlait à l'obscurité, attendant le jour pour apparaître.

_Chapitre 5: La nuit qui tombe_

Pour la science, pensa Seifer, dégoûté. Pour la science. Tout cela au nom de la science, pour comprendre ce que eux, ignorants, appellent la magie. Comment Xélana avait-elle pu continuer à croire en ce monde après avoir été Ultimécia? Comment avait-elle pu donner sa vie pour des hommes comme Geyser? La mort était la fin de la vie avec tous ses mystères. On n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec les âmes défuntes. C'était se prendre pour un dieu.  
Heureusement que l'Hydre avait un pilotage automatique, sinon il n'aurait lui-même pas donné cher de sa vie. Le mausolée. Il se dressait devant lui. Tout allait finir ici. Tout allait commencer ici.  
Il n'eut aucun mal à éviter les coups des armes en forme de faux des androïdes esthariens, qui n'avaient pas le niveau. Il avançait vers l'entrée principale en guettant le mouvement des androïdes. Il remerciait le ciel d'avoir son brouilleur visuel. Et les quelques cyborgs qu'il croisait n'avaient pas le temps de faire enregistrer l'ordre d'alerte. Cela lui rappelait sa fuite de la zone disciplinaire alors qu'il avait échoué à l'examen. Il savait que son caractère impulsif lui valait des ennuis et qu'il avait appris à se tempérer. Mais là, il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Il chercha les passes sur les corps disloqués des cyborgs. Il sentait que de vrais soldats allaient bientôt se ramener. Il devait faire vite. Enfin, il arriva devant la porte qui menait à l'intérieur du mausolée. C'était quelle clef, déjà? Des tirs derrière lui se faisaient entendre. On l'avait repéré, bien sûr. Il regarda derrière lui. Des soldats esthariens. Apparemment, on avait renforcé la surveillance ici. Il dut se lancer un blindage parfaitement imperméable pour se protéger des tirs. Il ne savait pas comment il l'avait fait, mais il l'avait fait. Tandis que les balles ricochaient sur l'écran magique, il essaya les clefs une à une. Enfin, il entendit un déclic et s'engouffra dans l'issue providentielle. Il était temps. Son blindage n'aurait pas tenu plus longtemps. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'ils rentrent dans le mausolée. Seifer rampa sous les tirs pour enfin atteindre la manette qu'il espérait qu'elle était. Oui, c'était bien le verrouillage des portes. Maintenant, il était bloqué à l'intérieur. Il pouvait chercher. Ce n'étaient pas les scientifiques qui lui poseraient problème. Ils ne savaient pas se battre. Il regarda autour de lui. Le silence contrastait avec les tirs de balles qu'il pouvait entendre à l'extérieur. Heureusement que la porte était blindée. Il entendit un bruit de pas derrière des écrans de contrôles. Il s'avança prudemment, sa gunblade à la main. Il bondit avec souplesse devant son adversaire qui se plaqua contre le mur. Pouvait-il parler d'un adversaire? Ce scientifique.  
-Où est l'âme de Xélana, la sorcière?  
-Je... vois pas... de quoi vous voulez parler... A moins que... Dans la salle d'isolation... au bout du couloir.  
Il courut vers la direction indiquée. Il y était presque. Il y était... presque. Il s'immobilisa devant un étrange container renfermant une substance noire. Il passa sa main au-dessus, comme hypnotisé. L'intérieur s'agita, se réveilla. Elle l'attendait. Elle attendait sa délivrance. Une âme avait donc la couleur des ténèbres. C'était normal? Pourtant, il sentait qu'elle l'appelait. Il passa sa deuxième main sur le container. C'était comme un souffle qui passait sur ses mains. C'était donc bien vivant. Il posa sa main pour faire tourner le couvercle. Tout allait finir. Tout allait... Finir? Xélana allait reposer en paix. Elle disparaîtrait... Vers un monde meilleur? La mort, c'est trouver un autre monde qui a la douceur du paradis? Ou alors on la jugerait comme Ultimécia. Il ne verrait plus son fantôme. Elle reposerait... En paix? Avait-elle seulement trouvé le repos avec tous ces derniers événements? Il y avait un mois, il aurait dit oui. Et maintenant? Il tourna lentement le couvercle, qui allait bientôt glisser. Il suspendit son geste et regarda cette substance qui l'attirait irrésistiblement. S'il libérait son âme, il ne la verrait plus, même pas sous la forme d'un fantôme. Même pas. Non, il ne pouvait pas.  
-Je suis désolé Xélana. Je peux pas, fit-il d'une voie calme trahie par deux larmes coulants le long de ses joues. Je veux te revoir. Même si c'est comme un fantôme. Je veux te parler. S'il y a une chance pour que l'on te ramène, alors pourquoi pas?  
Il regarda une dernière fois le container. Pour l'instant, elle était en sécurité. Egoïste. Le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Tu sais où il est le cimetière de Balamb? Demanda Fujin au volant de la voiture.  
-Oui, derrière la mairie.  
Fujin appuya de plus bel sur l'accélérateur. Ils devaient arriver à temps. Mais pourquoi Virgule? Simplement pour le tuer et se venger? Et les fantômes, dans tout ça? Et quel était le rapport avec les terroristes d'Esthar? Non, tout cela ne pouvait être un simple sacrifice.  
La voiture laissa des traînées noires devant le cimetière à cause du freinage de Fujin. Elle sortit son boomerang et se dirigea vers le milieu des tombes. Raijin la suivit, son bâton dans les mains. Maintenant, il fallait trouver la tombe. Ils regardèrent. Tant de tombes. Roy pouvait facilement se cacher entre deux tombes. Il fallait trouver les plus récentes. Fujin regarda les noms. Ils ne savaient même pas le nom de famille.  
-On y arrivera jamais.   
-Si, on va y arriver, l'encouragea Raijin.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ils étaient là. Tant pis, tout était prêt. Il ne fallait plus qu'attendre et retenir ces deux gêneurs. Attendre. Un mois qu'il attendait. Un mois que son ami se tourmentait. Il voulait ces deux âmes. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil sur la tombe. Le chat était toujours endormi. Sale sorcière. Elle avait survécu même à la mort. Bob n'avait pas survécu. De toute façon, tout allait finir aujourd'hui. Bob ne l'aurait précédée dans la mort que d'un mois. Mais ce mois, il l'avait mis à profit. Il regarda la photo de sa poche. Le jour où ils avaient tiré l'alarme anti-feu de la BGU pour s'amuser. Il n'essuya pas la larme qui coula le long de son visage, mais arma simplement son arme. Il regarda ses munitions. Parfait. Tout allait finir. Ici, au milieu d'un cimetière, pensa-t-il ironiquement. Il pointa son arme calmement. Il avait toujours été bon tireur. Faire le vide autour de soi. Ne pas respirer. Tirer.  
-RAIJIN!  
Fujin regarda, au ralenti, son ami tomber dans une allée. Son cri se perdit au milieu des tombes. Son ami. Raijin. Le colosse. Celui qui l'endurait malgré son mauvais caractère, ses éclats, malgré les réprimandes. Celui qui disait ce qui était évident, quitte à blesser sans s'en rendre compte. Celui qui la rassurait, qui l'encourageait. Non, pas lui. Pas Raij. Pas son Raijin.  
Un deuxième coup tiré qui siffla près d'elle la ramena à la réalité et réveilla ses réflexes. Elle n'eut que le temps de plonger derrière une tombe. Elle entendit la déflagration dans son dos, la balle fichée dans la tombe qui l'avait protégée. Elle avait repéré d'où les coups partaient. Elle rampa entre deux allées. S'il se montrait, elle n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour se préparer à tirer, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'éviter un sort de Glacier X qui la projeta contre une tombe. Elle reprit pleinement conscience au bout de quelques secondes. Elle essaya de se lancer un sort de soin Max, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi? Pourquoi?  
-Eh, merde, cria-t-elle de colère. Je l'avais pas vu.  
Un sort d'aphasie. Roy avait fait des progrès en magie. Le bruit d'un fusil que l'on arme derrière son dos. Elle tourna la tête, ignorant la douleur qui la tiraillait à la nuque. Il prenait son temps pour viser. Il était vêtu de son uniforme d'étudiant, un étrange sourire figé sur le visage. Son fusil était pointé sur elle, il avait un doigt sur la gâchette.  
-J'ai ma vengeance. La sorcière, le chevalier et leurs deux amis.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? Demanda Fujin d'une voix faible.  
Elle voulait savoir. Ou elle voulait gagner du temps. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle voulait simplement savoir. Xélana, Seifer. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle le savait maintenant. Oui, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Seifer n'avait jamais été pour elle. Il était pour Xélana. Elle le comprenait enfin. Mieux valait tard que jamais.  
-Comme si tu l'ignorais, fit-il, le visage déformé par la colère, les doigt crispés sur la gâchette. Le lendemain du jour où cette sorcière est arrivée à la BGU, elle a tué mon ami.  
-Il s'est suicidé.  
-ELLE L'A TUE, cria-t-il. Elle lui a dit son avenir. Et son chevalier avait coincé Bob dans un coin. Il a écouté, il a ri, il a ri du spectacle. Bob n'a pas pu supporter. Il a écrit la prédiction de cette sorcière dans une lettre. Je peux même te la prononcer mot à mot. "Le destin va te frapper lourdement. Je le lis dans ta main. Avec ton ami Roy, je vois traîtrise et lâcheté autour de vous. Mais dans un jour proche, elles te rattraperont de manière violente."   
-Des conneries, une blague pour ce que vous leur disiez.  
-NON, CE N'ETAIENT PAS DES CONNERIES.  
Il pointa plus près son arme vers elle. Il n'était plus qu'à trois mètres. Gagner du temps. Gagner du temps. Et son boomerang? Où était-il? Juste derrière l'adversaire, qui l'avait poussé du pied plus loin encore.  
-D'ailleurs, elle est morte.  
Un rire répondit. Mais où était passé Roy? C'était cet halluciné?  
-Elle n'est pas MORTE. Elle ne l'est pas, répéta-t-il dans un sanglot. Son âme a survécu dans le chat. Mais plus pour longtemps. Bientôt, Seifer va arriver pour tuer ce qu'il reste d'âme à sa sorcière. Une belle vengeance. Mourir des mains du chevalier. Et tu ne vas la précéder que de quelques minutes.  
Le doigt qui appuie sur la gâchette. Le bruit d'un tir. Elle eut l'infime réflexe de fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir... Le silence, le bruit d'un corps qui s'effondre dans la poussière. Rouvrir les yeux. Il était là, à genoux, le fusil par terre. Sa main s'attarda sur sa blessure au ventre. Puis il la ramena au niveau du visage, incrédule devant sa main souillée par son propre sang.   
-Bob... désolé... ces deux-là... tu ne les auras pas... La prédiction a...  
Il s'écroula complètement. Derrière, Fujin ne vit qu'une seule chose. Elle sourit. Son sourire contrastait avec les larmes qui coulaient. Raijin se tenait devant elle, son boomerang dans une main et ignorant sa blessure au bras. Il lui jeta un remède. Elle put lancer les soin Max.  
-Bon sang, couillon, j'ai eu peur fit-elle en se jetant en pleurs dans ses bras, martelant son torse de poings.  
Il dévisagea son amie. Il l'avait rarement vue aussi expressive.  
-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, reprit-elle aussitôt. Il faut trouver Virgule. Non, il faut trouver Xélana, rectifia-t-elle.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Squall, regarde en bas.  
Squall regarda la zone qu'ils survolaient avec l'Hydre présidentielle. Pas de doute. Seifer était déjà dans le coin.  
-Allez, on va une fois de plus empêcher Seifer de faire des conneries, commenta Selphie. C'était pas toi, Quistis, qui était partie à sa recherche lorsqu'il s'était évadé de la zone disciplinaire pour tuer Deling?  
-Et seulement pour les beaux yeux de Linoa, renchérit Zell.  
-Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux cinq minutes.  
Soudain, quelqu'un entra dans la cabine de pilotage. Chacun se retint de faire valser Geyser à l'autre bout de la pièce après ce qu'il avait fait.  
-Z'ai troubé, z'ai troubé. Botre zorcier, zil est ibbortel. Zen fait, zil ne l'a bas rezu d'Ultimécia. Zelle lui a simblement donné ses pouzoirs de Déesse qui zont rendu Zeifer Zimmortel. Zelle z'a jamais donné zon ibbortalité.   
-Ça nous avance à quelque chose, s'impatientèrent Squall et Laguna en même temps.  
-Ya, ya. Brivé de zes pouvoirs, le corps de Zélana n'a bas survécu. Mais son zâme, zi, car, d'une zertaine manière, zelle est toujours immortelle. Za explique pourquoi zon corps zest intact.   
-C'est compliqué, tout ça, constata Irvine. Xélana est pourtant bien morte de ses blessures.  
-C'est simple, résuma Linoa. Les sorciers sont naturellement immortels. Xélana n'a pas donné son immortalité à Seifer pour qu'il revive, mais ses pouvoirs de déesse. En fait, l'âme de Xélana est restée immortelle, mais pas son corps, car celui-ci était privé de ses pouvoirs destructeurs. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre.  
-Bon, ça y est, Mr. le président, on y est.  
-Alors, on y...  
-Tu restes là, trancha le chef des Seeds.  
-Quoi, mon fils me donne des ordres, sourit-il.  
Finalement, Laguna les accompagna, ainsi que Geyser. Ils coururent pour arriver au mausolée d'Esthar. Au passage, Squall nota des androïdes qu'on avait combattu avec un gunblade. Seifer, il avait encore fait ou il allait faire des conneries. Soudain, ils accélèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent des coups de feu qui venaient de l'entrée de la mausolée. Un soldat fit le salut officiel lorsqu'il reconnut le président estharien.  
-Le terroriste est bloqué à l'intérieur de la salle d'isolation. Nous venons seulement de donner l'assaut.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Seifer essaya de sortir de la salle, mais des coups de feu lui firent rebrousser chemin. Bon sang, il était pris au piège. Le mieux était encore de revenir à la salle d'isolation et verrouiller la porte blindée. Cela lui laisserait un sursis. De nouveau, il se retrouvait donc dans la salle d'isolation. Dire qu'il n'avait même pas eu le courage d'emmener l'âme de Xélana. Pourquoi? A cause de ses maudites hésitations.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Seifer, délivre mon âme."_  
Quoi! Avait-il bien entendu? Cette voix. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Xélana. Que devait-il faire? Quelque chose au fond de lui disait d'aller voir Squall, de sortir d'ici. D'un autre côté, cet appel d'elle toujours plus oppressant le retenait. Xélana. Pourtant, il hésitait. Il avait ce sentiment d'impuissance face à quelque chose qui le tiraillait. Soudain, il s'immobilisa. Il était là, dans cette pièce. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Il y avait un homme en face de lui. C'était bien lui, cet homme. Et lui, il se regarda, ses mains, ses jambes, son corps transparents. Une vision, une prémonition? Ce ne pouvait être que ça. Il était projeté sous forme d'esprit dans un futur proche. Son double se lève, pose sa gunblade et met ses deux mains sur le couvercle du container. Au même moment, la porte blindée cède. Il tourne le dos face à ses soldats. Seifer voulut fermer les yeux face à cette vision mortelle. Voir sa propre mort? Des déflagrations, un corps bientôt sans vie qui fait l'ultime geste de tourner le couvercle. Une ombre, oui, une ombre s'échappe au même moment où son corps tombe par terre, disloqué, en morceau, le trench-coat souillé par la couleur du sang.  
_"Seifer, viens me rejoindre. Viens. Nous serons enfin ensemble."_  
Ensemble? Dans la mort. Voulait-il seulement mourir? Xélana n'avait pas donné sa vie pour rien. Elle l'avait donné pour qu'il vive. Oui, mais vivre loin d'elle, ce n'était pas vivre. C'était simplement survivre dans un monde triste. Qu'était-ce ces larmes qui coulaient sur son visage? Des larmes de colère, de tristesse face à l'approche de la mort? Ou de joie face au futur proche où son âme serait avec la sienne, quelque part? Il comprenait maintenant comment elle avait pu mourir heureuse, avec cette sensation d'être prêt à mourir.  
-Non, tu ne m'as donné ta vie pour rien.  
Il se remit devant le container. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un cran vers la gauche et il allait s'ouvrir.  
-Seifer, NOONNN!  
Il s'est ouvert. Lui tombe au sol. Il n'a rien senti. Il n'a pas senti les balles le traverser. Il a simplement senti un vent froid qui se répandait dans son corps alors que Squall s'approchait de lui. Squall? Et les soldats? Où sont-ils? Cette vision. Cette voix. Xélana. Oui... Peut-être... Non. Cette voix dans sa tête. Est-il seulement mort?  
_"Pauvre chevalier. Tu fais pitié."_  
"Tu n'es pas... Qui es-tu?"  
_"Ton maître. Tu m'as enfin délivré. Maintenant, à moi de te faire une faveur. Tu vas la voir. Une dernière fois. Cela me rappelle une phrase que je lui avais dit. Ta douleur sera ma joie."_  
Un rire se perdit dans l'esprit embrumé de Seifer.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Squall, écarte-toi de lui.  
Il regarda son ami allongé par terre se relever lentement. Mais que s'était-il passé? Chacun hésita à approcher Seifer, qui fit une sorte d'incantation. Etait-ce seulement leur Seifer? Celui-ci leur rappelait étrangement le Seifer lors de l'envoûtement, avec le même sourire cruel et les yeux implacables, prenant seulement plaisir à la souffrance. Squall garda sa main sur le manche de sa gunblade suspendue à sa ceinture. Non, il ne pouvait pas.  
-Zell, non, tu...  
Chacun regarda Zell se précipiter vers Seifer à la hauteur de Squall pour sortir son ring master. Mais sa victime ne broncha pas, riant seulement, moqueur. Puis Squall et Zell sentirent un souffle magique les projeter contre le mur. Linoa se précipita pour leur envoyer un soin Max tandis que les autres hésitaient encore, sentant l'inutilité de leur attaque.  
-Alors, vous ne voulez pas jouer? Dommage pour vous. Une erreur qui va vous coûter cher.  
Tandis que Seifer levait le bras en direction du mur, un passage s'ouvrit, complètement noir. Il s'y enfonça en même temps qu'il riait.  
-SQUALL...  
Linoa regarda impuissante Squall se relever et se lancer à la poursuite de son ami dans le passage qui se referma juste derrière lui. Il ne restait que... le container vide.  
Laguna prit Geyser par sa fraise et le souleva pour dire d'une voix menaçante:  
-Tu as intérêt à deviner où sont mon fils et Seifer.  
-Mais j'en sais rien, pleurnicha le professeur.  
-Vous l'avez bien étudié, fit Selphie.  
-Ça y est.  
Chacun regarda avec espoir Linoa, qui tournait en rond pour mieux réfléchir. Enfin, elle s'immobilisa et regarda tout le monde.  
-Rappelez-vous, le coup de fil de la gouvernante. Un étudiant qui a créé ces illusions a enlevé Virgule. Si cette ombre est bien ce qui a créé Ultimécia, elle doit avoir un rapport avec la G-force de Seifer. De toute façon, c'est la seule piste.  
-Zi, zi, je me rabelle baintenant. Zi veux tuer zon ennemie, Ultimécia. Zil veut se venger be de qu'elle lui a inbligé.  
Il leur fallait donc retourner à Balamb. Mais même avec un vaisseau aussi performant, ils n'arriveraient jamais à temps. Pendant ce temps, Squall devrait se débrouiller seul avec Seifer. Squall avait déjà battu son ami au combat. Mais aurait-il encore le courage de se battre de nouveau contre lui? Et Xélana, dans tout ça? Si son esprit était vivant, ne pouvait-elle pas les aider?  
Le soleil se couchait maintenant sur le continent estharien.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Je te regarde mais tu ne me vois pas.  
Je sens ta détresse mais je ne peux te consoler.  
Je te touche mais tu ne vois que cette apparence familière.  
Je t'écoute mais je ne peux te répondre. J'aimerais tant te dire que tu n'y es pour rien. J'ai fait mes choix. J'ai assumé. J'ai donné ma vie pour toi et pour ce monde. J'ai cru et je crois encore en toi. Je n'ai rien regretté. Je ne regrette rien? En te voyant pleurer, je vois bien que j'ai peut-être fait une erreur. Donner une vie pour une autre vie. Mourir pour faire renaître. Pourtant, c'est le cycle de la vie.  
Oui, je sais maintenant que j'ai échoué. Pourras-tu seulement me pardonner?   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Regarde là-bas, Fujin.  
Les deux amis virent à une centaine de mètre d'eux un étrange cercle noir s'ouvrir dans le vide, perçant les airs. Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le cercle.  
Lui. Ils le virent. Il s'approchait du chat allongé sur une tombe du nom de Bob Harly, nota Fujin dans son esprit. Il se retourna lentement, avec dignité, pour faire face aux deux amis. Leur chef et ami. Ses yeux. Ils ne purent s'empêcher d'esquisser un geste de recul en regardant ses yeux les dévisager avec un étrange éclat de folie. C'était encore pire que l'envoûtement d'Ultimécia où il les avait reconnu.  
-Ne vous approchez pas. C'est un conseil si vous ne voulez pas mourir.   
-Pourquoi t'en prendre à elle? Fit Raijin d'un ton qui ne s'adressait pas à son ami mais à l'ennemi tandis que Fujin restait à le dévisager. Leur chef et ami qui avait survécu à Ultimécia, à Adel, à la mort grâce à Xélana se tenait là, les menaçants. Même sous l'envoûtement d'Ultimécia, il ne les avait jamais menacé, les accueillant au contraire comme ses seuls amis.  
-Je vois que vous avez découvert que Xélana a survécu dans son chat. De toute façon, je dois l'éliminer et prendre ses pouvoirs. En possédant le corps d'un sorcier immortel alors que je suis moi-même immortel, j'ai créé une réaction en chaîne qui fait que je perds mon immortalité. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il était le seul compatible avec moi, vu qu'il avait hérité des pouvoirs d'une déesse de la destruction et que l'échec de la compression temporelle m'a laissé quelques séquelles. Il faut donc que je prenne l'immortalité de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est-à-dire celle de l'âme de ce petit sacrifice, fit-il en soulevant Virgule dans l'un de ses bras. Ensuite, elle sera belle et bien morte et moi, je serais de nouveau invin... NOONNN!  
Il n'avait pas fait attention au passage qui se rouvrait derrière lui. Squall avait bondi sur lui pour lui prendre Virgule et se relever en vitesse pour se placer entre Raijin et Fujin.  
-Fujin, Raijin, prenez Virgule et partez, fit-il en leur passant le chat. Moi, je vais vous faire gagner un peu de temps.  
Squall ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un poids sur le coeur lorsqu'il sortit sa gunblade, la tenant des deux mains. Seifer soulevait la sienne d'une seule main, tendue en direction de l'ennemi, c'est-à-dire en direction du chef des Seeds. Il entendit dans son dos les bruits de pas indiquant que Virgule-Xélana était pour l'instant hors de portée.  
-Mais...  
Raijin prenant son bâton des deux mains et se placer à côté de lui fit comprendre. L'ami le plus fidèle de Seifer était prêt à se battre contre lui, avec son rival.  
-Mec, ça, c'est pas notre Seifer.  
-Quel charmant spectacle, répondit simplement Seifer.  
Au même moment, Raijin et Squall se précipitèrent sur Seifer pour lui donner un coup de gunblade et un coup de bâton. Mais leurs armes ne firent que balayer la terre. Raijin n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le sortilège d'Apocalypse que Seifer avait lancé derrière lui.  
Squall eut une hésitation en voyant le niveau de magie de Seifer. Il connaissait la téléportation et des sortilèges destructeurs. Donc, logiquement, ses résistances devaient avoir augmenté. Tant pis, il allait sortir les grands moyens, même si c'était Seifer. Il avait bien Orbital, mais cela serait sans doute trop. Seifer put facilement éviter l'attaque de Léviathan avec un Invulnérabilité.   
"Son ami."  
Squall dut brandir la lame de sa gunblade devant lui pour éviter celle de Seifer. Puis il put le repousser loin de lui. Cette fois, ça allait être lui qui allait fondre sur Seifer. Il fit tournoyer sa gunblade dans sa main puis se mit en position d'attaque.  
"Un duel. Deux lames."  
Squall ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec les duels qu'il faisait contre Seifer. Des circonstances à la fois semblables et différentes. Un ballet. Ses duels lui faisaient penser à une danse appelant les plus profonds sentiments des guerriers pour trouver enfin toutes leurs mesures. Lui comme Seifer prenaient plaisir à ces combats reconnaissant mutuellement leur égal. Seifer ne fut pas surpris lorsque Squall lui répondit par un Renzokuken, la lame s'abattant avec une vitesse phénoménale sur l'adversaire qui avait peine à parer tous les coups. Ainsi, le Lamineur était venu s'abattre sur l'adversaire avec une violence qui avait propulsé Seifer dans la poussière de l'une des allées du cimetière.  
Squall nota que Seifer ne se servait plus de la magie. Visiblement, il lui restait un semblant de conscience pour faire du combat un duel à la loyale. C'était déjà ça.  
Puis ils avaient repris leur combat, Seifer se relevant avec souplesse. L'un roulant par terre pour éviter la gunblade et faire tomber l'autre dans son mouvement. Mais avec la même souplessen les deux se relevaient en même temps pour reprendre le combat, toujours avec la même rage, la même envie de vaincre, la même envie de se surpasser. Et les Limits devenaient de plus en plus puissants au fur et à mesure du combat, les deux guerriers grisés par la lutte. Puis cela aboutirait une fois de plus à l'éternelle Cross Fire contre Lionheart comme lors des combats entre les deux amis dans la serre de combat. Le combat se terminerait alors par le bras de fer par lame interposée. Puis les deux adversaires qui s'effondreraient en même temps épuisés, presque honteux de toujours se retrouver ex æquo mais étrangement heureux du combat. Du moins, c'est ce qui se passait normalement.   
_"Cela suffit."_  
Squall ne put qu'encaisser l'attaque de jugement dernier qu'il reçut, complètement pris au dépourvu par la rapidité de l'attaque. Seifer regarda autour de lui, alors que ses deux adversaires étaient par terre, inconscients.  
Il n'avait pas complètement le contrôle sur Seifer. Décidément, il avait sous-estimé la forte tête qu'était le chevalier de Xélana. Il fallait absolument éliminer cette fille et au plus tôt. Il n'aimait pas se savoir mortel. Il pouvait achever ses adversaires tout de suite. Même ce Squall était dangereux. Seifer l'admirait trop.  
Mais chaque seconde était précieuse. Il sentait l'âme de Xélana s'éloigner de lui. Elle allait bientôt sortir de son champs sensoriel.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Fujin ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque, Virgule qu'elle avait mis à l'arrière de la voiture bondit sur le siège passager comme un diable sort de sa boîte. Bon sang, ce chat. De toute façon, il fallait se dépêcher de sortir de Balamb. Heureusement qu'elle avait fait le plein. Et ce chat qui la fixait bizarrement. Comme si...  
-Oui, je sais qui tu es, s'emporta-t-elle.  
Elle n'eut que le temps de freiner lorsqu'elle distingua un mur de glace en travers de la route à l'entrée de la ville.  
-Putain, Xélana, reviens là.  
Allez, le chat qui se cassait. Elle détacha sa ceinture pour descendre du véhicule accidenté. Juste au moment où elle allait se saisir de son boomerang, une main la saisit au cou et la plaqua contre le véhicule, serrant plus fort, millimètre par millimètre, seconde après seconde.  
-Où est-elle?  
Seifer n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper que des griffes se refermaient sur son bras, lui faisant lâcher Fujin. Il se retourna pour voir le chat faire le gros dos.  
-C'est inutile de résister.  
Ça y est. Saisir le chat par le cou. Décidément, même sous cette forme, elle était dangereuse avec ses griffes. Il la dévisagea. Une étrange lueur noire brillait dans son autre main. Il prit plaisir à voir l'affolement dans ses yeux bleus. Des yeux bleus qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Tout allait se finir. Cette pseudo-déesse allait mourir. Dommage qu'il ne pouvait récupérer ses pouvoirs. Il croisa ce regard humain qui le regardait au-delà de ses yeux, vers cette âme. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il avait des.. hésitations?   
Fujin reprit conscience juste au moment que Seifer était agenouillé par terre, se saisissant la tête des deux mains, criant à quelqu'un d'invisible. Virgule le fixait de ses deux yeux bleus, attendant quelque chose.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Laisse-moi. Tu ne peux rien. Tu ne peux rien faire.  
"Elle ne m'a pas donné sa vie pour que je te laisse la tuer."  
-Je vois, rit-il. Tu n'as plus de remords de l'avoir tuée tandis que toi, tu étais resté en vie. Crois-tu vraiment que tu es digne de vivre alors qu'elle est morte?  
"Elle, elle a jugé digne de me protéger. D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas morte."   
-Je vois, je n'ai plus qu'une solution. Si tu me rejettes, je vais mourir. Je t'ai sous-estimé, Chevalier, fit-il, méprisant.  
Fujin voulut se saisir de Virgule tandis qu'une étrange aura noire entourait Seifer. Mais le chat s'obstina à rester là, attendant anxieusement. Bon sang, comment n'avait-elle pas deviné que c'était Xélana? Toujours aussi têtue. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions qu'un souffle magique la propulsa contre la carcasse de la voiture. Elle vit Seifer se saisir de Virgule. Tout allait finir. Virgule. Xélana. Fujin sombra définitivement dans l'inconscience. Seule une phrase résonna quelques instants et se perdirent dans son esprit.  
Xélana... Seifer... Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre...  
La nuit était maintenant tombée...

_Chapitre 6: Ange et démon_

-Bon, Quistis prend le commandement, décréta Cid depuis le visiophone du bureau présidentiel estharien.  
Il raccrocha. Chacun se regarda, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Devaient-ils rentrer à Balamb pour tenter de retrouver Squall et Seifer? Soudain, ils notèrent que...  
-Laguna, vous savez où est passée Linoa?  
-Et merde, elle va pas nous faire le même coup que Squall? S'inquiéta Zell.  
-De toute façon, réfléchit Laguna, on ne peut plus attendre. Il faut nous rendre à Balamb. Tout ça à cause de Geyser. Je vais lui couper les fonds, moi.  
-Et moi, je vais interdire à Seifer de piloter l'Hydre, renchérit Selphie. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de la réparer. Ça va qu'il reste l'Hydre présidentielle.  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Chacun fut soulagé de voir Linoa accompagnée de Ward. Son caractère impulsif, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Squall, leur avait déjà amené des ennuis.   
-Venez vite. A la morgue. Seifer y est. Il a déjà tué des soldats esthariens qui tentait de l'arrêter.   
-...  
-Quoi! Virgule est avec lui? Mais Virgule était à Balamb...  
-Il nous prend de vitesse, constata Quistis.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Le corps, il était là. Il passa un geste dans ses cheveux. Intact, son corps était intact. Il eut un geste de dégoût lorsqu'il repensa aux mystiques qui avaient voulu brûler son corps. Maintenant, le chat. Il posa le chat inanimé à côté du corps.  
-Seifer, qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
Il se retourna. Les Seeds bien sûr. Tiens. Et le président. Encore un contretemps. Bon sang, il avait hâte d'en finir. La revoir. Et voilà que l'on voulait les en empêcher. Idiot. Ils ne savaient pas, eux, cette douleur, tant qu'elle ne serait pas là.  
-Je la ressuscite, répondit-il simplement. Maintenant, écartez-vous de mon chemin.  
Chacun encaissa un sort de Maelström. Décidément, Ultimécia à côté n'était rien. Linoa et Selphie, les magiciennes de l'équipe, se relevèrent les premières pour soigner tout le monde.  
-Z'arrêtez, Z'arrêtez.  
Chacun regarda incrédule Geyser s'avancer au milieu du combat pour demander qu'on arrête de se battre! C'était à Seifer qu'il fallait demander cela. D'ailleurs, à leur propre surprise, la main qui allait lancer un nouveau sortilège s'abaissait. Geyser avait donc une certaine influence sur l'ombre, lui, l'homme de science.   
-Que veux-tu, vieux fou? Demanda Seifer d'un ton méprisant. Tu n'as pas suffisamment joué au sorcier avec ce dieu que tu appelles la science?  
-Nein, nein, nein répondit-il. Ze veux simplement comprendre.  
Le rire de Seifer se perdit.   
-Comprendre. C'est grâce à ta soif de comprendre que je suis là. Tu veux donc d'autres victimes?  
-Ze me bose zuste ube question. Tu boulais za tuer. Zor, tu barles baintenant de la ressusciter.  
Le rire méprisant s'accentua encore plus. Puis Seifer désigna Geyser de sa gunblade, un étrange rictus au lèvre.  
-Allez, vieux fou, je te fais la faveur de savoir ce qui s'est passé, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. J'ai simplement sous-estimé le chevalier. Alors que je tenais son âme, il s'est rebellé avec une telle force qu'il allait me rejeter. Il ne voulait pas que je tue l'âme de Xélana. Or, je ne suis plus immortel avec lui et je ne peux plus posséder une personne. J'allais mourir s'il me rejetait. Je n'avais qu'une solution. Fusionner nos deux esprits. Mon caractère n'a changé que sur un point, maintenant, fit-il en riant. C'est le seul trait de caractère que Seifer a réussi à faire passer dans ce que l'on pourrait appeler mon âme, si j'en ai bien une. Seifer et moi, nous l'aimons et nous voulons qu'elle vive, l'avoir avec nous, la protéger, ce genre de sentiment que, en temps normal, je méprise. Maintenant, assez joué. Vous voulez assister à ce que vous appelez un miracle?  
Seifer fit des gestes dans l'air. L'instant d'après, tous ses adversaires se retrouvaient immobilisés, leur arme projetée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Chacun assista à l'étrange cérémonie. Il n'eut aucune hésitation à planter la gunblade dans Virgule. Le sang s'écoula de la blessure, se dirigeant comme une rivière dans la mer vers le corps sans vie.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dois-je le faire? Dois-je revenir? Pour toi... Mais ce n'est plus vraiment toi. Et j'ai échoué. Je pensais que c'était enfin terminé. Que je pouvais mourir... Tu avais réussi... Et je pouvais continuer à veiller sur toi à travers Virgule...Tu aimais bien Virgule. Tu te surprenais même à lui parler. Je m'amusais. J'avais enfin le temps de m'amuser, d'être heureuse, d'être près de toi.  
Je pouvais même voler les bretzels de Zell et aller les manger aux sous-sols. Mon enfance. J'avais retrouvé mon âme d'enfant. Ai-je donc été si égoïste? Etre heureuse pendant que tu te culpabilisais. J'étais heureuse, enfin. Toi, tu ne l'étais plus.  
Je n'ai même pas senti la menace. Je n'ai pas compris lorsque j'ai vu cette illusion qui me ressemblait. J'aurais tellement voulu te dire que ce n'était pas moi. Que j'étais là. Que tu n'avais qu'à abaisser les yeux. J'ai donc grandi de nouveau, il faut croire. L'enfance est l'insouciance. La vie adulte est la triste réalité de notre monde, la recherche continuelle d'un bonheur que l'on ne peut atteindre que si l'on fait de son mieux. J'avais fait de mon mieux. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. L'ombre a réussi. De nouveau, les doutes m'assaillent. Je croyais vraiment que je pouvais partir, que l'on n'avait plus besoin de celle qui était devenue la déesse de la destruction. Mais, à ton tour, tu as voulu sacrifier ta vie pour moi. Pour me sauver. Le chevalier a voulu sauver l'âme de sa princesse. Et ce n'était même pas moi. Pourtant, tu m'as tout de même sauvé.   
Existes-tu seulement encore? Il reste au moins les traces de ton amour dans cette âme corrompue. Tu as voulu faire des choses impossibles pour me retrouver, pour sauver ce que tu croyais être mon âme... Soit, pour toi, je reviendrai. Et j'essaierai ces même choses impossibles. Pour toi, je reviens dans ce qu'Ultimécia appelait l'enfer des adultes. Car je crois en toi comme tu as cru en moi.  
La promesse de mes parents pourrait s'appliquer à nous.  
Je serai ici.  
"Et?"   
J'attendrai ici.  
"Pour quoi?"  
J'attendrai ici pour toi. Donc,  
"Si tu viens ici"  
Je te trouverai   
"Promis?"  
Promis.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Linoa, essaie de faire quelque chose. Toi aussi, t'es une sorcière, lui cria Quistis tandis qu'une lumière aveuglante sortait du corps de Virgule et qu'un vent venu de nulle part se levait.  
Elle avait beau invoquer des sorts, rien ne venait. Devait-elle seulement intervenir? Après tout, c'était aussi bien que Xélana revienne. Avec elle, ils avaient une chance. Oui, mais si l'ombre s'arrangeait pour la faire redevenir Ultimécia...  
Soudain, les cheveux de Linoa arrêtèrent de tournoyer devant ses yeux. La lumière disparut. Il n'y avait plus que Seifer s'enfonçant dans ce passage noir avec un corps dans les bras. Elle crut qu'elle allait cesser de respirer lorsque, le temps d'un éclair, elle distingua l'éclat des yeux couleur de mer. Elle les vit, juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans le passage couleur de l'ombre.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Donc, c'était Xélana qui me volait mes bretzels?  
-Zell, calme-toi, lui demanda Squall.  
-N'empêche, fiston, ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu vas bien.  
-Trêve de gentillesse, père, mais...  
-Ça y est, tu l'as enfin dit.   
Squall soupira devant la sénilité précoce de son père. Il se rappelait déjà la tête des étudiants de la BGU lorsque l'Hydre avait atterri et les "retrouvailles" de Laguna qui s'inquiétait pour son fils.  
-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, s'impatienta Fujin, mais il faut savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus. Depuis hier soir, on n'a plus aucune nouvelle. D'abord, est-ce que c'est possible que Xélana soit vivante, gouvernante?  
-C'est tout à fait possible. Dans toutes les légendes, on dit que les sorciers sont naturellement immortels. Si Xélana n'a fait que transférer ses pouvoirs, elle a dû garder une certaine immortalité. D'ailleurs, par définition, n'importe quelle âme est immortelle.  
-C'est peut-être idiot comme question, Edéa, fit Laguna, gêné. Mais s'ils sont immortels, pourquoi ils n'existent plus?  
-C'est simple. Leur vie s'arrête avec celle de leur âme soeur. Si Xélana meurt, Seifer meurt aussitôt. Un sorcier est toujours attiré par son âme soeur et il finit toujours par la trouver.  
-C'est plutôt romantique, commenta Selphie.  
-Plutôt morbide pour le mec, renchérit Irvine.  
-Plutôt que de parler de vos histoire, s'impatienta Raijin, parlons de Seifer et Xélana.  
-Pour une fois, Raij, t'es le moins idiot, commenta Fujin.  
-Il doit y avoir une possibilité, intervint Edéa. Si l'esprit de Seifer a fusionné avec cette ombre, il doit être retourné à un endroit qui a une grande importance pour Seifer et Xélana.  
-C'est un peu vague. Des endroits qui ont de l'importance pour tous les deux.  
-L'orphelinat, proposa Squall.  
-Ou pourquoi pas la BGU ou Horizon, où ils se sont rencontrés. On n'y arrivera pas comme ça.  
-C'est pourtant la seule solution que l'on aie, constata Raijin, qui s'attendit à recevoir un coup de pied de Fujin qui ne vint même pas.  
Depuis qu'elle avait vu Seifer, il avait deviné que quelque chose l'avait rendu moins forte. Cela allait faire dix heures qu'elle ne lui avait pas flanqué le moindre coup pied.  
-Ou alors on attend un autre miracle, proposa Laguna pour essayer de dérider tout le monde sans vraiment y réussir.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Selphie... Je suis désolée mais... ce soir... je pourrai... pas chanter.  
Pourquoi cette phrase lui venait-elle à l'esprit? Et d'ailleurs, où était-elle? Elle avait froid et elle se sentait faible. Elle essaya de se relever en s'aidant d'une pierre providentielle, mais elle n'y réussit pas et elle retomba lourdement sur le sol en pierre. Pourquoi était-elle aussi faible? Pourtant, elle n'était pas blessée. Non, au contraire, elle se sentait...  
-Vivante, proposa une voix derrière son dos.  
Cette aura, non, ce n'était pas... L'ombre? Elle tourna la tête vers cette voie. Non, ce n'était que... Si elle avait eu la force, son premier réflexe aurait été de se jeter dans ses bras. Mais on se réveille toujours trop vite d'un rêve. L'espace d'un instant, elle y avait cru. Mais non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle se réveillait pour faire face à la dure réalité. Bien sûr, tout lui revenait maintenant. Le combat contre Adel, ses blessures, puis cette étrange rêve. Et maintenant? Elle analysa cette aura. Pas de doute. Elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs dont elle avait hérité lorsqu'elle était devenue une déesse. C'était Seifer qui les avait. Devait-elle s'en réjouir? Enfin débarrassée de ces pouvoirs maudits. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus que...  
-Ton immortalité et les pouvoirs hérités d'Adel, acheva cet inconnu au visage familier qui s'agenouillait à sa hauteur pour la regarder d'un regard lointain.  
-Qui es-tu? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sévère, se retenant de croiser ce regard qui ressemblait trop à celui de Seifer.  
-Oui, on ne peut pas te tromper, toi. Dommage. Et regarde-moi quand je te parle. Elle ne put que s'exécuter lorsque la main lui saisit le visage. Ses yeux. A la fois, c'était lui, et à la fois ce n'était pas lui.  
-C'est normal que tu sois faible. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on ressuscite. Au passage, j'en profite pour te dire que je t'ai volé tous les sorts de soin qui te restaient. Quant à ce que je suis, disons un mélange de ton pire ennemi et de ton chevalier. Toujours la même, pensa-t-il en voyant le silence obstiné. Et quand je serai parti, tu vas pleurer quelques instants puis te reprendre. Je te connais sûrement mieux que toi-même. Crois-moi ou non, mais tu ne risques rien, fit-il en caressant son visage.  
Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à cette histoire. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'opinion que l'ombre avait d'elle. Seifer avait résisté. Au point que leurs esprits étaient mêlés. Seifer était donc bien là. Mais l'ombre aussi. Tout était donc à recommencer, pensa-t-elle avec colère et amertume. Les sacrifices, sa mère, son frère, elle. Ce combat dans la dimension vide. Tout était à recommencer. Elle dut se faire violence pour retenir ses larmes, mais sa colère fut trahie par son regard qui prenait une étrange couleur de braise. Comment avait-elle pu croire que tout irait mieux puisque Seifer avait vaincu Adel et qu'on avait reconnu qu'elle était simplement Xélana, et plus Ultimécia? Naïve. Elle avait toujours été trop naïve.   
-Bon, charmantes retrouvailles, mais je te laisse. J'ai une dernière chose à faire, et ensuite on part.  
-Attends, fit-elle d'une voix sévère tandis qu'elle se relevait en s'adossant à un mur. Que vas-tu faire? Et où on est?  
-Ce que je veux faire. Décidément, la mort ne te réussit pas. Qu'est-ce que j'ai toujours fait? Fit-il sur un ton exagérément oublieux. Ah oui! Détruire ce monde. Je vais détruire l'esprit de cette planète. Tu dois connaître la légende. Ensuite, on ira dans une autre dimension. J'ai bien envie de savoir à quoi ressemble la dimension de Séphiroth dans cette sphère du temps. Au passage, on pourra peut-être retrouver Jénova et prendre son immortalité. Quant à toi, je trouverai un moyen de te rendre un peu plus destructrice. Ton chevalier m'a peut-être piégé en m'insufflant une tare humaine vis-à-vis de toi. Mais je le piégerai, lui aussi. Je serai l'ombre. Toi, tu seras l'ange de la mort. Maintenant, je te laisse. Je reviendrai tout à l'heure, lorsque j'aurai détruit l'esprit de la planète.   
L'esprit de la planète. Elle connaissait cette légende et trop bien. Non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Elle était peut-être faible, mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Elle tendit sa main en direction de l'ombre. Ne pas penser à ce que l'on fait. Simplement...  
Il lui tournait le dos. Il se dirigeait vers la seule issue. Il attendait quelque chose comme s'il savait. Elle pouvait l'avoir maintenant. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose, loin du temps, de ses souvenirs. Oui, sa mère s'engouffrant dans la machine à voyager dans le temps qu'elle avait dérobée à Geyser pour son ultime voyage dans le temps. Ses yeux avaient aussi cette couleur. Elle avait préparé un sort d'Apocalypse. Sa mère avait continué d'avancer vers le vortex temporel que la machine avait créé, comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait suspendu son geste... Comme aujourd'hui.  
-Tu as tellement voyagé, tu t'es endurcie mais au fond, tu restes la même lâche, fit-il en la regardant.  
Cette fois, ce fut Seifer qui fut pris au dépourvu par l'étrange sourire presque de mélancolie.  
-Ma vie a été bouleversé car je me sentais prise de remords de ne pas avoir tué ma mère. Longtemps, j'ai cru qu'il fallait me racheter en combattant. Puis il y a eu cette période après Ultimécia où je croyais que je jugeais ceux qui méritaient de vivre. Non, je n'appelle pas ça de la lâcheté. Je reste simplement fidèle à ce que j'ai cherché toute ma vie et qui pourtant était juste en face de moi. Je reste fidèle envers ceux que j'aime et celui que j'aime. Quant aux remords, je n'aurais jamais dû me culpabiliser. Oui, je n'aurais dû en avoir d'avoir laisser la vie à ma mère. Les tares humaines comme l'amour, l'amitié, l'espoir font que l'on croit en un monde meilleur. C'est vrai, ce monde n'est pas parfait. L'être humain n'est pas parfait. Mais c'est ce qui fait l'intérêt d'un être humain. C'est qu'il croit en son prochain, même si celui-ci a déjà commis un crime. Il sait pardonner. J'ai pardonné à ma mère. Qui sait, acheva-t-elle presque méprisante? Peut-être pardonnerai-je un jour tous tes actes?  
Mais je mettrai certainement longtemps pour tout ce qui te concerne.  
Il ne lui répondit même pas mais elle observa bien qu'il serrait les poing de colère. Finalement, il sortit et abaissa un lourd mur de pierre qui bloquait cette issue. Elle était enfermée.   
Elle entendit un rire étouffée qui se perdait à l'extérieur au milieu du vent et une phrase dont elle ne comprit que la fin:  
-Ange de la mort.  
De colère, elle frappa du poing contre la porte tandis que des larmes se mettaient à couler. Ces larmes qu'elle avait jusqu'alors retenues. Il fallait sortir d'ici. Elle essaya de se téléporter à l'extérieur de l'autre côté du mur, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle était trop faible. De plus, elle avait l'impression que ces murs absorbaient la magie. Et bien sûr, pas de sort de Soin.  
Pourtant, il fallait trouver un moyen de sortir de là pour essayer de remettre en ordre les esprits dans la tête de Seifer. Le seul avantage qu'elle avait sur lui, c'était qu'elle était encore immortelle. Lui ne l'était plus lorsqu'il possédait un corps immortel. Seulement, ce "Lui" désignait qui? L'ombre ou Seifer?  
Cette fois, la partie allait être serrée et elle était prisonnière ici. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas d'issue. Elle se sentait de nouveau épuisée par les quelques mouvements qu'elle avait fait.  
-Seifer, je crois en toi.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-J'espère qu'on a pas perdu de temps.  
-Mais non, fiston.  
-Squall, je te promets que je ferais mon possible, sourit Lellone devant le ton de celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère.  
Ils se réunirent tous à la plate-forme. Au passage, Squall s'informa si les recherches avaient donné quelque chose.   
-Rien, Squall. On n'a trouvé aucune trace de Seifer ou de Xélana. Ellone est notre dernière chance.  
-Bon, qui voyagera dans leurs souvenirs? Demanda Ellone.  
-Linoa et Squall, répondit la gouvernante. Vu votre lien de parenté avec elle, il sera plus aisé pour vous deux de voyager dans les souvenirs de Xélana. Les souvenirs de Seifer sont bloqués.   
-Attendez, réagit tout de suite Laguna. C'est quoi cette histoire de lien de parenté avec Xélana?  
-Tiens, tu n'es pas au courant, constata Ellone.  
-Mais au courant de quoi?   
-Vous êtes son grand-père, répondit Raijin, toujours aussi diplomate.  
Chacun nota la crampe de Laguna tandis qu'Ellone se préparait.  
-Attends, Ellone. Je viens aussi, trancha le président.  
Malgré le regard de chien battu de Squall, celle-ci attendit Laguna. Les Seeds regardèrent les trois corps endormis, espérant. Si cela ne marchait pas, il n'y avait plus qu'à reprendre leur recherche au hasard. Dire qu'ils trouvaient encore le moyen de rire malgré la gravité de la situation. Ils attendirent que les autres se réveillent. Il leur fallait un indice.  
-Alors, s'impatienta Zell tandis que son supérieur se relevait.   
-Alors, Xélana est bien vivante.  
Chacun nota le saut de joie de Raijin et le soulagement de Fujin. Visiblement, ils avaient douté jusqu'au bout qu'elle était en vie.   
-C'est bien Xélana? demanda Edéa, craignant la menace d'Ultimécia.  
-Oui, Xélana est enfermée dans la tour d'Odin. On a reconnu les fresques, continua Linoa.   
-Et Seifer, s'inquiétèrent Raijin et Fujin.  
-Il veut s'en prendre à l'esprit de la planète. C'est quoi, gouvernante?  
Chacun admira la calme dignité de la gouvernante tandis qu'elle réfléchissait.  
-C'est une vieille légende. Il y a longtemps, alors que nous n'existions pas encore sur cette planète, il y a eut un combat entre l'énergie du bien et celle du mal, la vie contre la mort. L'énergie du bien a triomphé et a créé Hyne. Ensuite, cette énergie s'est enfouie dans le sol. On l'appelle également le courant des âmes. Chaque âme finit sa vie dans ce courant. Et chaque âme commence sa vie en recevant la bénédiction de cette énergie. Selon les légendes, nous venons et nous retournerons tous au courant des âmes. Si on influence ce cours, la vie disparaîtra.  
-Et où se trouve ce courant?  
-Juste sous nos pieds. La BGU a été construite au-dessus de ce que les anciens appelaient le centre du triangle spirituel. Cette énergie, ce courant est enfoui sous la BGU.  
-Et comment on peut faire pour l'atteindre?  
-On ne peut pas l'atteindre, Squall. C'est un lieu légendaire qui n'existe peut-être même pas.  
-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, cria Zell de colère. On peut pas rester là à rien faire.  
-Il y a un moyen.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Cid, qui venait d'entrer avec son éternel air blasé.   
-Mais il n'est pas fondé, s'empressa d'ajouter celui-ci. En passant par la mine de soufre, il est possible d'atteindre le courant des âmes. Du moins, c'était ce que Norg disait.  
-Alors, pas de temps à perdre, réagit Squall. Fujin, Raijin et... Laguna, fit-il en voyant son père s'agiter, vous irez à la tour d'Odin avec l'Hydre de mon père. Il connaît. Vous nous ramenez Xélana à la mine de Soufre. Nous, on y sera déjà.  
-Attends, l'arrêta Fujin. Tu nous mets à l'écart car...   
-Il s'agit de Seifer, oui. Je suis désolé, mais s'il ne retrouve pas ses esprits, on devra l'éliminer.   
-Allez, les enfants fit Laguna à l'intention des deux équipiers. Il n'y aura pas de problème. Il suffira de ramener ma petite-fille à Seifer pour qu'il revienne normal.   
Quelques minute plus tard, l'Hydre de Laguna avait décollé. Chacun regarda le vaisseau s'éloigner. Maintenant, il fallait espérer, pensa Squall. Ils avaient déjà combattu la gouvernante sans hésitation lorsqu'elle avait été envoûtée. Et, puis, le Seed leur avait appris à mettre leurs sentiments de côté.  
Cette fois, ils ne devaient plus faire d'erreur. La dernière bataille était pour aujourd'hui.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Dire que l'on va chercher ma petite-fille. J'y crois pas. On aurait pu me le dire, tout de même.  
Raijin soupira une fois de plus en voyant Laguna plongé dans ses réflexions tortueuses. Cette fois, par contre, Fujin était à bout de patience. Père de Squall ou pas, il devait se calmer.  
-Ecoute, le vieux, on veut bien t'obéir, mais t'as intérêt à assurer. Nous, on veut pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Xélana et Seifer à cause de tes maladresses.  
De toute façon, il ne restait plus qu'à mettre les deux émeraudes dans les yeux de la statue et elle serait là. Pourtant, Fujin n'y croirait que quand elle la verrait. Si Xélana était là, alors tout irait bien et ils retrouveraient leur Seifer. Cette fois, ils formeraient enfin le quatuor.  
Ça y est, ils avaient le code. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à aller à la porte et entrer le code.  
-Et merde, c'est quoi ça?   
Devant eux, venait de surgir un weevil qui se différenciait des autres par sa taille et les os qui lui manquaient.  
-Le chien de garde de service, les jeunes. Qu'est-ce vous croyiez? Ça tombe bien, remarqua Laguna, il me reste une Potion X.  
Laguna perdit son assurance lorsqu'il remarqua que ce zombie était insensible aux traitements. Tant pis, ils allaient devoir en rester à la bonne vieille méthode. Raijin fut le premier à donner un coup de son arme sur le squelette. Mais, visiblement, celui-ci encaissait très bien les coups.  
Fujin préféra en restar à ses sortilèges favoris de vent tandis que Laguna tirait sur lui sans vraiment être efficace.  
Raijin ne put contre-attaquer lorsque l'ennemi lui envoya un sort d'obscurité. Décidément, en ce moment, pour les combats, il n'avait pas de chance. Cela se confirma lorsqu'il encaissa un sortilège d'Ankou qui lui enleva d'un coup toute son énergie.  
Fujin essaya d'envoyer un vie max à Raijin tandis que Laguna tirait toute ses munitions sur le squelette qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Mais elle ne put anticiper le brusque revirement du zombie lorsqu'il changea de cible pour lui lancer un sortilège d'aphasie. Tant pis, elle en resterait à son boomerang pour l'instant. Il fallait reconnaître que le vieux ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Le sortilège de Brasier X que Laguna envoya sur l'ennemi eut un certain effet et il ne put éviter le coup de boomerang.  
Elle avait un peu de répit, c'était le moment de s'envoyer un remède. Elle hésita lorsqu'elle vit Laguna encaisser une attaque de Quart. Décidément, cet adversaire était coriace. Qui devait-elle soigner? Laguna qui allait être hors combat, ou Raij qui était déjà hors-combat? Bon sang de Raijin. Il n'y avait que lui pour être hors combat dès les premiers tours. Et à chaque fois, qui s'occupait des soins? C'était elle. Tant pis, le tout pour le tout.  
Laguna fut surpris par le sortilège d'aura que la jeune femme lui avait envoyé. Visiblement, elle faisait confiance à ses capacités. Le limit Desperado de Laguna acheva le zombie et tous les os se répandirent sur le sol sans se reconstituer. Pendant ce temps, Fujin soignait Raijin avec un vie Max tout en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Du bruit. Qu'est-ce qui se passait derrière? Elle mit son oreille contre le mur de pierre. Pas de doute, on se battait de l'autre côté. Et Seifer n'était pas dans le coin, elle ne sentait pas son aura magique. Se pouvait-il que... Mais alors, quand elle s'était assoupie, ce n'était pas par fatigue mais... Ellone? Alors, il y avait encore une chance. De toute façon, ce n'était pas le moment de se démoraliser. Quoi qu'il arrivait, il restait toujours une infime chance. Il fallait juste la saisir.  
-J'y crois pas, elle est là.   
-Fujin, tu vois pas que t'es en train de l'étouffer? Lâche-la.  
-Ma petite-fille.  
Elle mit un certain temps avant de comprendre. Raijin, Fujin et... Laguna? Quel drôle d'équipe. De toute façon, ce n'était pas le temps de fêter leurs retrouvailles. Il y avait plus important et chaque minute comptait.  
-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut trouver Seifer avant qu'il ne fasse des conneries.  
-T'as pas changé. Tout aussi sérieuse au combat. Tiens, Squall a pensé que ça te serait utile.  
Elle prit avec un plaisir non contenu la ceinture avec les deux épées que Raijin lui envoyait tandis que Fujin la soignait. Alors, tout était encore possible. Oui, tout était encore possible, se répétait-elle comme pour s'en convaincre.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

La galerie n'en finissait pas. Enfin, ils n'avaient pas trop à se plaindre. La lave leur assurait un bon éclairage. Et ils progressaient sans trop de difficultés. Squall regarda autour de lui pour deviner les pensées de chacun. Les visages étaient soucieux ou impassibles.  
-Bon, je me répéterai peut-être, mais on déjà combattu Seifer et cette fois, on n'a pas le choix. Il ne faudra pas avoir d'hésitations.   
Chacun acquiesça. Une fois de plus, il se demanda s'il ne disait pas ça pour se convaincre plus lui que les autres. Et Xélana? Elle était encore la seule à pouvoir le ramener à la raison. Mais encore fallait-il qu'ils arrivent à temps. De toute façon, ils iraient plus vite qu'eux, qui avaient perdu du temps à repérer le chemin.  
Soudain, personne ne put retenir un cri d'exclamation devant la beauté du spectacle tandis qu'ils sortaient enfin de cette galerie. Une immense grotte. La lave avait été remplacée par le courant des âmes qui sortait des parois pour s'écouler comme des cascades vers le fond de la grotte.   
Squall voulut toucher cette étrange matière. Cela ressemblait à la projection lumineuse d'une eau très pure, mais avec une certaine consistance et une plus grand luminosité. C'était doux au toucher. C'était donc cela, le courant des âmes. Transportait-il vraiment les âmes défuntes avant qu'elles ne reviennent à la vie une nouvelle fois pour continuer leur cycle?  
-Squall, en bas.   
Il regarda le fond de la grotte. Sur une pierre, Seifer faisait des étranges incantations. De ses mains sortaient de la magie couleur des ténèbres et qui se répandait lentement dans le courant des âmes. Cette fois, il ne fallait plus hésiter. Ils descendirent le plus vite possible. L'écho du rire de Seifer résonna lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face à ses adversaires. Chacun marqua un certain recul lorsqu'ils reconnurent la couleur familière des yeux de Xélana. Les yeux de Seifer étaient devenus complètement noirs.  
-Je ne pensais pas que vous viendrez jusqu'ici. Mais il est trop tard, de toute façon. Le courant des âmes est déjà contaminé par l'énergie de la mort.  
Chacun regarda le courant des âmes prendre une faible couleur noire. C'était donc fini. Non, ce n'était pas fini. Ils pouvaient détruire le sortilège... En détruisant Seifer. Les Seeds se mirent en garde. Seifer ne sortit même pas sa gunblade, riant de plus belle.

_Chapitre 7: Les anges de la nuit_

La dernière bataille. La dernière bataille? Pour qui?  
Ce fut Linoa qui commença la première en envoyant Cerbère sur tous les membres de l'équipe. Cela permit à Quistis et Selphie d'envoyer des carapaces et des blindages. Zell et Irvine préférèrent en rester à leur arme et Squall se prépara à invoquer Orbital.  
Seifer prenait plaisir à les regarder s'agiter. Il encaissa les coups de Zell et les balles d'Irvine sans broncher, comme s'il ne ressentait pas la douleur. Par contre, il se permit tout de même un sort d'Invulnérabilité face à l'attaque d'Orbital qui s'avéra donc aussi inefficace.  
Selphie et Quistis voulurent répliquer par des sortilèges d'Ultima qui pouvaient s'avérer efficace. Elles ne purent anticiper le sort de reflect que se jeta Seifer et le sort les projeta contre le sol, évanouies.  
Squall observait la façon de se battre de Seifer. Pour l'instant, il restait uniquement sur la défensive. Quelque chose lui disait que cette fois, ce qui restait d'esprit à Seifer ne les sauverait pas. Seifer ménageait simplement ses efforts... Pour s'amuser.  
Linoa soigna ses amis tandis que Zell et Irvine se préparaient à invoquer Alexander et Nosfératu, qui s'avéraient efficace contre la magie ténébreuse.   
Bon sang, à six contre un, cela ne suffirait pas. Et qu'est-ce que les autres foutaient?  
Seifer eut un étrange sourire lorsqu'il vit les deux G-forces invoqués apparaître. Chacune lança sa légendaire attaque. Squall regarda avec espoir les deux attaques envoyées à l'endroit où se trouvait Seifer. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que Seifer n'était plus là. Chacun regarda autour de lui, en garde, prêt à répliquer à la moindre attaque. Mais où était-il passé?  
-Squall, au-dessus de toi.  
Il n'eut que le temps de faire une roulade sur le côté pour éviter le limit Cross Effilage de Seifer qui atterrit juste devant lui, au milieu du cercle formé par les Seeds. Il ne sut quoi dire lorsqu'il le vit, immobilisé plus par la surprise qu'autre chose. C'était leur Seifer, cet homme avec des yeux et des ailes noires de chauve-souris dans son dos? Il regarda Squall avec un étrange sourire au même moment où il concentrait un sort dans sa main. Squall serra plus fort encore le manche de sa gunblade, puis courut en direction de son ennemi. Celui-ci s'écarta en s'envolant avec rapidité, mais de telle manière que l'on distinguait parfaitement chacun de ses mouvements. De la même manière, il évita la lame du rotator de Linoa alors qu'il se trouvait au centre du cercle formé par les adversaires. Chacun se prépara à encaisser le sortilège qu'il allait lancer et qui le faisait sourire d'une manière cruelle. Pourtant, il les prit au dépourvu en s'envoyant un sort de double et s'éleva d'un coup d'aile au-dessus d'eux. Les ailes noires contrastaient avec le faible reflet bleuté de l'esprit de la planète. Il les regarda une dernière fois.  
-C'est quoi, cette attaque?  
Les Seeds regardèrent presque fascinés cette attaque qui semblait venir du coeur de l'univers et d'un autre peuple.  
-Supernova, répondit simplement Seifer.  
Chacun reçut l'attaque une première fois, sentant la magie s'infiltrer dans leurs corps pour mieux les blesser. Squall voulut se relever en s'appuyant sur la lame de sa gunblade malgré ses blessures. Mais il n'eut que le temps de lever les yeux pour voir la seconde attaque.  
Seifer regarda avec satisfaction ses adversaires inconscients. Maintenant, il lui fallait l'attendre. Il sentait son aura se rapprocher. Naïve, elle espérait vraiment encore arranger les choses. Mais il était trop tard. Il l'admirait, son ange de la mort. Continuer à croire en des miracles alors qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Edéa rouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus l'énergie de ses enfants.  
-Alors, gouvernante, s'inquiéta Ellone?   
-Il a mis hors-combat Squall et son équipe. Maintenant, il faut espérer que Xélana puisse faire quelque chose.   
-On parle de celle qui a été Ultimécia, leur fit remarquer Shu. A elle seule, elle pourra contrecarrer Seifer.   
Edéa regarda longuement son mari. Elle voyait que lui aussi avait compris.  
-Xélana n'aura jamais le courage de tuer Seifer malgré ce qu'il est devenu, répondit enfin celle-ci. Elle préférera croire jusqu'au bout qu'il peut redevenir lui-même. C'est vrai, elle a encore le potentiel pour l'éliminer. Mais cela me surprendrait beaucoup venant d'elle qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs contre lui.   
-Non, la contredit Ellone. Elle peut arriver à le tuer. Lors d'un combat, c'est une guerrière qui va jusqu'au bout dans ses actes...  
-Seulement, si elle le fait... elle se tuera après, acheva Edéa d'une voix lointaine.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Xélana, attends-nous.  
Fujin et Raijin avaient du mal à suivre Xélana dans ce dédale de galeries. Pour une ressuscitée, elle se portait très bien. Raijin et Fujin regardèrent derrière eux. Laguna n'avait pas réussi à les suivre et ils n'avaient pas le temps de l'attendre. Après tout, il n'était plus tout jeune et il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander.  
-Là voilà.  
Fujin et Raijin regardèrent Xélana se relever alors qu'elle avait trébuché dans sa course. Un étrange sentiment émanait d'elle, pensa Fujin... Quelque chose de désespéré. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Pourtant, elle se releva aussitôt et se remit à courir et les deux amis la suivirent.   
Désespéré... elle avait bien entendu les pensées de Fujin. Désespérée? Non, elle voulait seulement croire en Seifer. Il pouvait pas les laisser tomber. Il pouvait pas. Elle était revenue car il le lui avait demandé. Maintenant qu'elle était là, il ne pouvait que revenir à lui.  
Après tout, elle y croyait maintenant. Elle croyait en le destin. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, le destin pouvait bien lui accorder les retrouvailles qu'elle et Seifer attendaient tant.  
Oui, il fallait garder espoir... Jusqu'au bout... Jusqu'au bout.   
Soudain, elle arrêta sa course lorsqu'elle vit le spectacle devant elle. C'était magnifique, cet endroit. Il était beau et fascinant, au milieu de l'esprit de la planète. Il l'attendait, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle descendit jusqu'en bas de la grotte, Fujin et Raijin sur les talons.  
Enfin, elle était en bas. Enfin, elle était en face de lui .  
-Je t'attendais un peu plus tôt, Xélana. De toute façon, je me doutais bien que tu ne resterais pas longtemps enfermée. On va pouvoir y aller.  
-Seifer, arrête de déconner et redeviens toi-même, lui ordonna Fujin.   
Un souffle la propulsa avec Raijin à deux mètres derrière Xélana, qui avait été épargnée.   
-Cela se passe entre Xélana et moi, trancha la voie sévère de celui qui avait le visage de leur ami.  
Elle regarda les corps de Squall et des autres. Ils étaient encore vivants, mais même soignés, ils ne seraient pas en état de combattre. Devait-elle seulement combattre? Combattre celui qu'elle aimait était contre tout ce qu'elle croyait. Elle se rappelait maintenant très bien ce qu'elle lui avait dit lorsque son esprit était en train de s'insérer en Virgule. "Je me suis battue pour ce en quoi je croyais: toi et ce monde." Elle posa son regard sur l'esprit de la planète. Il était en train de perdre dangereusement sa couleur d'eau. La vie allait bientôt s'arrêter.  
-Xélana, réveille-toi, on peut plus rien faire.  
Elle assista sans réagir au bref combat entre Fujin et Raijin. Même les amis de Seifer qui l'avaient suivi lors de son envoûtement se battaient. Elle regarda ses deux épées. "Tiens, Squall a pensé que ça te serait utile." Il avait pensé qu'elle se battrait avec eux.  
Seifer s'amusait de ce combat. Il évita avec une facilité déconcertante le Raijin kick. Fujin s'en était tenue à lancer un sortilège d'aura sur son ami. Un sortilège de jugement dernier. Fujin et Raijin n'avaient pas assez de niveaux pour résister à une deuxième attaque. Elle le savait. Pourtant, Seifer allait leur envoyer un deuxième sort et celui-là, il serait fatal.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Elle va se battre ou quoi? Elle ne va pas laisser Seifer tuer Raijin et Fujin, gouvernante.  
Edéa regarda longuement Ellone. Elle aurait voulu lui dire le contraire. Mais Xélana était l'une des rares personnes qu'elle ne comprenait pas entièrement. Il resterait toujours une zone d'ombre chez elle, celle qui faisait qu'on l'avait estimée digne de devenir une déesse de la destruction, celle qui faisait qu'elle avait tué son frère. De la même façon, celle qui faisait qu'elle avait pu se laisser mourir heureuse.  
-Xélana aime Seifer, Ellone. Si elle est revenue, si elle est restée parmi nous, c'est uniquement pour lui. Il est impossible de dire ce qu'elle va faire. Je sais simplement que si elle tue Seifer, cela brisera toute ses croyances en la vie. Nous ne pouvons rien faire, rien faire si ce n'est espérer qu'elle prendra les bonnes décisions.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tuer ses amis. Tuer un frère. Laisser tuer un frère. Laisser tuer un ami. On ne se le pardonnait jamais. Seifer, son Seifer ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas une énième fois. Sa mère, Séphiroth. Seifer ne se le pardonnerait pas et elle non plus. Elle devait les sauver, elle devait le combattre pour lui épargner cette douleur.  
-Quoi?  
Il regarda incrédule la blessure sur son bras, causée par l'épée qu'elle lui avait lancé. Il n'avait pu lancer son sortilège à cause d'elle.  
Il retira cette épée sans un frémissement du corps et la regarda. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges. Yeux couleur de sang contre yeux couleur des ténèbres.  
Décidément, il l'avait toujours sous-estimée. Il la regarda faire son limit division avec sa dernière épée et disparaître sous ses yeux. Ses pouvoirs étaient encore trop importants. Pourtant, il était certain de n'avoir fait aucun erreur. Ses pensées. Oui, il devait avoir la confirmation. Tandis que son corps évitait les lames de Xélana, son esprit se concentrait sur elle... Non, il n'avait fait aucune erreur.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Ça est, j'y suis enfin. La prochaine fois, Squall me fera des marques plus voyantes. J'ai failli me perdre dans ses galeries.  
Laguna descendit avec difficulté jusqu'au fond de la grotte. Pourtant, la vue était plutôt jolie. Soudain, il regarda comme fasciné ce combat. Seifer et Xélana, les ailes déployées dans les airs au milieu de la grotte, attendant l'attaque de l'autre. Des ailes noires pour les deux. Par contre, les yeux? Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Edéa disait que Xélana était une déesse de la destruction. Il dut se jeter contre le sol lorsque chacun se lança un sort d'Ultima. Un bras de fer à coups d'Ultima. C'était à celui des deux qui céderait. Il regarda, fasciné. Xélana avait donc décidé de se battre. Ils avaient encore une chance. Ils avaient une chance.  
Les deux sorts d'Ultima disparurent chacun au même moment et l'un s'envola vers l'autre, son arme à la main. Cette fois, Xélana dut éviter de justesse la lame de la gunblade de Seifer en brandissant comme ultime protection sa dernière épée. Ils étaient lame contre lame, le visage de ces deux apparitions déformés par l'envie de vaincre. Ils s'écartèrent en repoussant l'autre au même moment. C'était à croire que chacun anticipait le coup de l'autre. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Laguna ne put dire lequel des deux allait l'emporter. Ils étaient du même niveau et aucun ne voulait perdre. Enfin, il vit avec soulagement Seifer ne pouvant éviter une attaque qu'il n'avait jamais vue et qui le projeta sur le dur sol de la grotte, du sang coulant de son front. Ça y était, elle l'avait eu. Elle l'avait eu. Ils étaient sauvés, ils étaient sauvés. Elle atterrit devant lui. Seifer était à terre. Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à lui, son bras droit abaissé, tenant sa dernière épée. Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur glaciale .   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Etait-ce une bénédiction de ne plus avoir ses pouvoirs maudits? D'un certain côté, elle avait retrouvé une certaine lucidité dans les combats. D'un autre côté, il était plus facile de se battre lorsque la folie des combats nous envahissait.  
Il était à terre. Ses yeux noirs. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi on avait peur lorsqu'elle prenait son apparence de sorcière destructrice. Elle regarda son épée. Il n'y avait pas une seule trace de sang sur la lame. Elle était immortelle. Lui ne l'était plus. Seifer n'était plus immortel. Comme avec Séphiroth, être possédé par cette entité immortelle l'avait rendu vulnérable. Elle avait déjà tué. Elle pourrait recommencer. Il fallait sauver ce monde. Il fallait sauver la vie au détriment de soi-même, au détriment de ses sentiments, au détriment de lui. Tout recommençait. La fatalité recommençait, cette malédiction, ce sacrifice au profit du monde recommençait. Elle devait avoir le même visage, pensa-t-elle, que lorsqu'elle avait tué Séphiroth, une partie de lui-même, son frère jumeau. Seifer aussi était une grande partie d'elle, sûrement sa meilleure partie. Ses yeux étaient de la couleur de l'eau. Ses yeux avaient la couleur des larmes. Elle sentait ses larmes dans ses yeux, sur ses joues. Et sa mère. Elle avait brandi une épée aussi devant elle. Là aussi, il ne lui restait plus qu'une épée. Sa mère l'avait aimée. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour elle, sa fille. L'amour avait été sa faiblesse, soi-disant. Non, l'amour avait aussi été une force chez sa mère pour se racheter de sa folie destructrice. Et elle, aujourd'hui, l'amour était-il sa force ou sa faiblesse? En quoi croyait-ellei? En Seifer et en ce monde. Elle regarda la rivière devenir de plus en plus noire. Se sacrifier. Refaire les même gestes. Avoir de nouveau les même remords contre la vie. Non, elle ne supporterait pas deux fois les même erreurs. Elle finirait sa vie avec lui. Elle le méritait, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour ce monde. Elle croyait en lui. Et il fallait continuer à croire en elle jusqu'au bout même si on pensait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Incrédule, il regarda Xélana lancer son épée dans l'esprit de la planète et regarder Seifer à terre. Non, elle pouvait pas les trahir. Il regarda le corps de son fils, cette énergie qui se faisait de plus en plus sombre. Seifer était à terre, il était blessé. Et elle... les trahissait. Non, cela ne se passerait pas comme ça. Il prit sa mitrailleuse et courut plus près. Non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Et dire qu'il n'avait plus de munitions. Il ne pouvait pas tirer. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui cherchant un miracle... La deuxième épée de Xélana. Seifer essayait déjà de se relever. Il était maintenant juste en-dessous de lui. Il sauta de la plate-forme rocheuse où il était, l'épée la première.  
-SEIFER, PRENDS ÇA.  
Seifer à terre, il fallait sauver le monde. Il allait sauver Squall.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Une ombre au-dessus d'elle. Cette voix. Laguna, Seifer. Mortel contre mortel. Ce n'était que sa deuxième épée. La vie sans lui, que serait-elle? Il y a des instants dans une vie où on ne pense plus et où le corps réagit plus vite que son esprit. Il réagit même plus vite que la voix.   
-NNOONN!  
Elle sentit Laguna relâcher l'épée enfoncée dans sa victime. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tomber à genoux en même temps que ses larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle sentit ses ailes maudites se déployer sous la douleur. Qui avait le plus mal? Son âme ou son corps? Le temps se suspendait autour d'elle. Toujours la même lame, cette lame. Dans le ventre. Comme avec sa mère. Et cette douleur. Pleurer de douleur. Cette expression disait bien tout ce qu'elle ressentait. C'est-à-dire d'autre que la souffrance de son corps mais plus encore de son âme.  
La vie n'était donc faite que de douleur si on voulait croire au bonheur. Etait-ce donc un crime que de vouloir croire en ce que l'on aimait? D'y croire... Jusqu'au bout.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Il la regarda s'effondrer à genoux devant lui, ses deux ailes noires déployés sous la douleur. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Il n'avait pas fait d'erreur, pensa-t-il admiratif. Il s'agenouilla devant elle sans se préoccuper de son dernier adversaire. Ses yeux étaient si touchants. Ils avaient une étrange lueur lorsqu'elle pleurait. Il lui enleva l'épée du corps alors qu'elle retenait un cri de douleur. Son ange. Elle l'avait combattu simplement pour qu'il ne tue pas ses amis. Fidèle en ses croyances jusqu'au bout. C'en était presque pathétique et pourtant, il l'admirait. Il la souleva dans ses bras. Elle était si légère, si fragile quand elle le voulait. Cette fois, il était temps. Il fallait y aller. Tout était fini. Il avait gagné sur elle. Elle était à Seifer. Elle était à lui. Elle est à nous.  
-Attends.   
Décidément, cet humain n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Il se retourna. Il sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Dans quelques instants, cette dimension aurait fini son chemin de la vie pour commencer celui de la mort.  
-Tu as levé la main sur elle. Pour la peine, tu vas mourir ici, fit la voix étrangement calme. Le rayonnement maudit du courant des âmes va te faire mourir avec ceux que tu aimes. J'aurais voulu une mort plus sévère, mais je n'ai plus le temps.  
Ça y était. Le passage pour l'autre dimension s'ouvrait.  
Tout allait finir comme ils l'avaient prévu, lui et Seifer. De la plate-forme rocheuse, il se pencha pour regarder une dernière fois l'esprit de planète couleur de mort.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Il allait mourir... Ici. Il regarda cette épée par terre. Rouge du sang de Xélana. Sa petite-fille. Il n'avait pas voulu. Il ne l'avait pas voulu. Il avait voulu les sauver. Il tomba par terre, les jambes étendus devant lui. Tout était fini. C'était le moment d'un grand discours philosophique pour lesquels il n'était pas doué. Il regarda Seifer marcher lentement vers cette lueur. Il avait encore ses ailes dans le dos. Cela contrastait avec ce corps qu'il transportait dans les bras. L'ange et le démon. Cela irait, comme dernière pensée. Et Squall, où était-il? Raine. Il aurait tellement voulu que Squall grandisse avec lui.  
Il sentait le sol frémir, trembler de colère sous lui. Il regarda détail par détail l'esprit de planète qui était comme en ébullition. Des vagues noires en jaillissaient. Des gouttes noires se répandaient en silence sur le sol.  
Soudain, il dut se frotter les yeux, comme s'il était pris d'une hallucination. Deux gouttes noires sur le sol semblaient grossir, se répandre, s'éclaircir. Fasciné, il regarda s'élever devant lui cette eau qui avait repris sa couleur bleutée. Elle semblait vouloir prendre une forme humaine. Une lueur lui confirma son impression. Mais qui était-ce? Un homme et une femme. Tous les deux avaient de longs cheveux de couleur blanche ou argentée, il n'aurait pu dire. Il se décala pour regarder ces deux apparitions. L'homme avait des yeux profondément verts et la femme, de magnifiques yeux dorés. Par contre, l'un avait seulement une aile blanche alors que l'autre avait deux ailes noires comme celles de Xélana.  
En-dessous de lui, la rivière continuait toujours à s'agiter, tumultueuse. Les deux apparitions regardaient d'un air insondable Seifer qui allait atteindre le passage.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Que pouvait-elle faire? Sa blessure l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Tout allait donc finir. Elle allait survivre une fois de plus. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas mortelle? Elle avait cru. Elle y croit encore? Elle ne sait pas. Elle ne sait plus. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.  
Son regard croisa le corps étendu de Squall, quelques mètre au-dessus d'eux. Il s'était à nouveau battu contre Squall, plus grave encore, contre Raijin et Fujin. Elle était revenue pour lui. D'une certaine façon, elle l'avait retrouvé. D'une autre façon, elle s'était perdue.  
L'aura de Seifer avait quelque de diabolique. Pourtant, elle sentait une douce présence. Seulement une? Elle sentit Seifer qui se retournait pour regarder droit devant lui.  
Elle regarda elle aussi par réflexe. Non, ce n'était pas... Ultimécia, mère. Séphiroth, son frère... Pourtant, ils étaient morts dans une autre sphère du temps. C'étaient eux, majestueux dans leur geste. Le courant des âmes, ils avaient été dignes du courant des âmes. Ils avaient été dignes de figurer dans ce cycle de la vie... Alors, toute sa vie n'avait pas été vaine. Les fantômes existaient donc. Et les miracles? Elle avait donc eu raison de garder espoir? Les miracles existaient bien. Oui, tout ne pouvait qu'aller bien, avec ces deux présences rassurantes malgré le tumulte corrompu du courant des âmes. Elle vit les deux apparitions lever les bras comme pour invoquer le ciel. Elle n'avait plus peur. Elle était, oui, en paix, comme lorsqu'elle avait su qu'elle allait mourir. Soudain, elle sentit le sol trembler de plus en plus fort. Elle sentit le vide. Le sol se dérobait sous eux. Elle sentit Seifer la serrer plus fort. Elle sentit l'étrange matière la submerger... Les miracles... Ils existaient...   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Laguna les regarda s'enfoncer dans l'esprit de la planète. Tout de suite, après, une lueur l'aveugla. Quand il regarda de nouveau, la rivière avait repris sa couleur pure. Et le passage qui s'était ouvert devant lui avait disparu. Tout était... Fini. A cause de... Il se retourna. Les deux fantômes. Ils reprenaient leur forme d'eau lentement, en silence, comme ils étaient venus. Il regarda ces deux gouttes qui s'attardèrent à voler autours de lui comme des lucioles. Puis elle s'enfoncèrent et disparurent comme des étoiles filantes dans l'esprit de la planète.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bon sang, qui l'appelait? Il pouvait dormir tranquille. Le sommeil était important pour un Seed, surtout pour lui qui était leur chef.   
-AAHH!  
Il se réveilla complètement lorsque l'on lui balança de l'eau sur le visage. Il regarda autour de lui. Mais cette caverne, c'était... L'esprit de la planète.  
-Désolé pour la douche, fiston, mais tu as le sommeil lourd.  
-...Père  
Laguna sourit et tendit son bras pour aider son fils à se relever. Il regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde était là qui se relevait, Linoa achevant de soigner les blessés. Mais alors, ils s'en étaient sortis.  
-Eh, le vieux, où sont-ils?  
Squall dut calmer Raijin, qui soulevait son père par le col de sa chemise. Quand il le reposa, Laguna croisa les bras et se mit à réfléchir.  
-J'en sais rien, dit-il finalement.   
Il dut se protéger derrière son fils pour éviter la colère de Raijin et Fujin.  
-On ferait mieux de remonter, proposa Linoa. Là-haut, la gouvernante et Ellone pourront dire pour eux deux.  
Ils remontèrent lentement vers la surface. Raijin et Fujin s'attardèrent une dernière fois sur ce lieu légendaire.  
-T'en fais pas, Fujin, ils vont bien. Ils sont pas du genre à se laisser faire sans combattre.  
-C'est marrant, quand même, constata celle-ci, le regard perdu sur la rivière de vie. Ces derniers temps, je te donne moins de coups de pied.  
-Quoi?  
-Dis, quand on fêtera le bal avec eux, fit-elle en le regardant songeuse, Seifer sera avec Xélana...  
-Ben oui, répondit son ami, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.  
-... Alors, on pourra sortir avec eux. Lui et elle, et... nous deux.  
Irvine et Selphie remarquèrent que Raij et Fujin ne les suivaient pas. Allez, ils voulaient attendre éternellement Seifer et Xélana ici si ça se trouvait...  
-Eh, Fujin, Raijin, on vous at... C'est con que j'aie pas caméra, constata Selphie. J'ai loupé leur premier baiser.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Il se tenait au milieu de l'obscurité. Il était blessé au niveau du ventre. Autour de lui, il faisait noir. Il n'arrivait à rien distinguer. Puis il découvrit une forme tandis que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité. Alors, il la vit. Elle se tenait devant lui, ses deux grandes ailes noires déployées se mélangeant aux ténèbres environnants. Elle affrontait Adel. Sa chemise blanche était tachée de sang au niveau du coeur et au cou, mais elle se battait comme si de rien n'était. Lui, il se tenait derrière elle. Il voulait la rejoindre. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait beau courir, il restait sur place. Il avait beau tendre la main, Xélana l'ignorait et continuait à se battre avec cette passion qui la caractérisait tant durant les combats. Puis, il la vit gagner. Adel disparut au milieu des ténèbres. Un corps qui tombe au ralenti à ses pieds. Des yeux bleus le fixant contrastant singulièrement avec le rouge sang des vêtements. Elle s'affaiblissait. Il la tint dans ses bras. Fragile corps, fragile âme que l'on veut consoler, que l'on veut protéger, que l'on veut retenir... Mais qui s'en va. Il regarda impuissant le sang de la blessure de Xélana couler de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que sa propre blessure au ventre se refermait._   
"Non, Xélana, ne meurs pas. Tu peux pas mourir. Je t'avais demandé de vivre." Xélana. Sa tête, elle lui faisait horriblement mal. Il avait l'impression que l'on s'infiltrait en elle. Des voix résonnaient, trop nombreuses pour qu'il puisse entendre. Mais où était-il? Il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un rêve, d'un cauchemar? Il avait cru l'entendre, pourtant. Une promesse dans les ténèbres, celle de se retrouver juste au moment où il avait enfin accepté le fait qu'il soit vivant à sa place. Car elle avait eu confiance en lui. Maintenant, c'était à lui d'avoir confiance en elle.  
Pourtant, son cri muet résonnait toujours dans l'obscurité de son esprit.   
"Non, Xélana, ne meurs pas. Tu peux pas mourir. Je t'avais demandé de vivre, Xélana."  
"Mais je suis là."  
-Je suis là, Seifer, dit-elle doucement en souriant.  
La lumière, celle du jour? Et elle? Faites que ce ne soit pas une illusion. Non, il sentait la chaleur du sable. Elle était là, juste au-dessus de lui, il avait la tête sur ses genoux. Il essaya de se mettre à genoux, voulant toucher son visage, craignant qu'à chaque fois, sa main ne traverse le corps translucide. Non, sa main caressa le visage encore mouillé par l'eau de mer. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve.  
Il la serra contre lui de manière possessive, ses larmes coulant sur son visage, se mêlant à l'eau de mer. Il avait tellement voulu, il avait tellement attendu ce moment. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui. Il voulut dire quelque chose.   
-Il n'y a rien à dire.   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Il faudrait peut-être rentrer à la BGU, la nuit est tombée.   
Elle se tenait à côté de lui, enveloppée de son manteau. Elle regardait la mer, les étoiles au-dessus de la mer, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
-J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, Seifer. On était dans l'esprit de la planète. J'étais ballottée par les flots. Puis je me suis retrouvée sur cette plage à côté de toi. J'ai tout de suite su que l'ombre était morte.   
-Comment tu expliques ça?  
Elle le regarda longuement. Enfin, la voix se fit rêveuse.  
-Les âmes de mon frère et de ma mère ont voulu nous protéger, et ils nous ont projeté dans le courant des âmes. Ensuite, il a dû être facile à toutes les âmes réunies de séparer ton esprit de celui de l'ombre. L'âme de l'ombre privée de corps s'est perdue dans le courant des âmes. Et toi, tu es revenu, tout simplement.  
Un bruit de voiture au loin interrompit leur conversation. Ils se levèrent. Bien sûr, cela ne pouvait être qu'eux. Ils voyaient la lumière de leur lampe courir vers eux.  
-Les voilà. Ma petite-fille est vivante.  
-Papa, laisse-les.  
-Irvine, Zell, pointez vos lampes là. Que je les filme.  
-Alors, tu vois, Fujin, qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.   
-Bien sûr, mon abruti.  
-Xélana, ma fille, tu voulais éviter de chanter ce soir, je parie.  
-Les enfants, laissez-les respirer. Il est temps de rentrer à la BGU.  
-Oui, gouvernante, répondirent en coeur tous les enfants.  
-Papa, t'es pas un enfant.  
-Mon fils, l'âge, c'est dans la tête.  
-Sans commentaire.

**_T H E E N D..._**

500 ans plus tard:

-Gouvernante, gouvernante, votre mari veux pas que j'apprenne la magie.   
-Selphie, tu es trop jeune. Va plutôt jouer avec Irvine. Et n'allez pas au phare, c'est dangereux.  
-Et moi, je pourrai rentrer au garden d'Esthar?  
-Zell, même réponse pour toi.  
-On va jouer aux Seeds?  
-Raijin sera Seifer, le proviseur des Gardens. Moi, je serais la gouvernante.  
-Moi, puisque je m'appelle Squall, je serai le chef des Seeds.  
-Non, ce sera moi.  
-Quistis, ça a déjà été toi la dernière fois.  
Elle regarda d'un air attendri ses petits orphelins se diriger en courant vers la plage de l'orphelinat. Elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle. Elle ne tourna même la tête, sachant très bien qui c'était.   
-Xélana, c'est qui qui a espéré il y a cinq cents ans et un mois que l'immortalité ne me pèserait pas trop?  
-A ton avis, Seifer.


End file.
